


Slave

by Donna



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse of Power, BDSM, Blood Play, Corporal Punishment, Extreme Punishments, M/M, Rape, Slaves, Swearing, Temporary Main Character Death, Vampire Magic, Vampires, Werewolf Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 133
Words: 228,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna/pseuds/Donna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "Chosen One"..."Future Council Leader"...Holder of "Royal Blood"...</p><p>Tommy Joe Ratliff is all the above and more. Fierce, vicious, violent and beautiful, he is feared among humans and vampires alike. He was created to dominate and lead the next generation of vampires into a new age. </p><p>When he is forced into an evening out he encounters a human with beautiful blue eyes. Will Tommy's new slave survive or become Tommy's next meal?</p><p>This story is dark and very violent in certain chapters. From a kink or violence angle it may be WAY (no pun intended) too much for some people. BE WARNED and enter at your own risk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geminimum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminimum/gifts).



> "Listen to them...the children of the night! What sweet music they make!" ~~Dracula
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to all who wish to take this journey to the dark side with me. I decided to warn heavy in the beginning, because what is "heavy" to one person is "light" to another. Either way, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> To my sweet "Writing Wifey" Libra_Fietje. I would have never had the courage to send this out to AO3land without you! You are my rock, baby...and you have my heart! XO
> 
> To Geminimum, who has been there for me when I needed a shoulder and advice. Your honesty and love made it possible to get over the rough patches. Without you there would be no story. Love ya honey! XO

“Oh HOLY HELL!”

I have been standing naked in front of the mirror for what seems like forever, staring with distaste at my reflection. I mean, just fucking look at me! Short by most people’s standards, thin beyond my liking, with that damn pointed chin and elf-like looks! What the fuck? I mean, come on! I look like a twelve year old girl for God’s sake! Scrawny and slight and the furthest thing from a six-pack, I would trade ANYTHING to look manly instead of like this…

“That’s exactly where I’m going to send you if you don’t hurry up and get dressed! If you stop staring into that mirror like a diva bitch we could have left by now!” I grunt in answer as Damian walks up to stand next to me at the mirror, hands on his hips and disdain on his face. I give him a dirty look, saying “If you are so damn excited to go THEN GO! You know I don’t want to do this shit in the first place.” 

Damian sighs like the diva he is, addressing the mirror even though I am standing next to him. “Tommy Joe, face facts. You are a vampire. You are 202 years old but don’t look a day over 28. You are hotter than hell and all the other vampires want to fuck your brains out. You are desirable and sexy as hell and you refuse to see it but I do. I REFUSE to let you continue to rot away alone in this mansion any longer! So dress that beautiful naked body before I do. You are going to the club, you are going to dance and have fun and that’s FINAL!”

I grunt again as I sit on the edge of the bed, pick up the pair of black leather pants that I have already laid out for this evening and start to pull them up my legs. Damian kneels at my feet, taking first one then the other of my heeled leather boots and pulls them up my legs to rush me along. When I stand to lace my pants Damian laces up my boots, commenting “Who knows? You might even get laid! “I laugh as I comment “Going to clubs to pick up a piece of ass for the night is your style, not mine!” Damian slaps my arm hard and comments “But it can’t hurt! For fuck’s sake, when was the last time you got laid?”

I reach down and pull Damian back into a standing position by his hair. “That, my dear…is none of your business. Now move it before I change my mind!” I pull my black leather vest over my bare chest and shove Damian towards the door, his response a slight huff and a shake of his head. I slap Damian’s ass hard with the back of my hand and he yelps and makes a run for the door.

I hate going to this club and Damian knows it. It’s a vampire club which means plenty of great music and a packed dance floor every night of the week. The walls are dark red and black velvet with low lighting and booths in the back with plenty of privacy. Waiters pass around glasses of synthetic blood for those who just want to focus on mingling and dancing. For those who wish to catch a “bite” there is a backroom in which there is a large cage. Humans of many races, genders and ages fill the cage to capacity every night, and for a fee a vamp can choose one of his or her choice for a late night meal. This idea has never appealed to me, since I’m one to catch my meals right off the streets when hunger hits.

The reason that I really hate this club is because of the way you are scrutinized when you enter. This doesn’t bother Damian, who is tall, broad shouldered, and sexy, long dark hair and glowing green eyes with a “come get me, boys!” smirk continually on his face. As we enter the door Damian throws back his hair from his shoulders with a shake of his head and smiles to the room, and before I know it he is being led away by a tall blond. Great. Left alone again and I didn’t even make it to the bar yet. And he wonders why I hate coming here with him!

I make my way toward the dance floor and my stomach growls. For some reason I look to the backroom and notice the door is standing wide open. I see a tall male with blue-black hair trying to fight off two vamps as they push him into the cage. This human is fighting with all of his strength and while I am watching this I feel my pants tighten. Interesting response. Without conscious thought I start to make my way to the backroom, and when I get to the doorway I see that the male has somehow managed to take down one of the vamps in the cage, the other one reaching for a weapon. I call out “Stop. I’ll buy him.” The two vamps and the human turn towards my voice, and suddenly I am staring into the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen. One of the vamps calls out with an attitude “He’s for a party tomorrow night. You can’t buy him; he’s a “special request.” I reach into my pocket and quickly count out my money, counting out $25,000 and throwing it on the table. “Cancel the fucking request! That blue eyed male belongs to me…”

The two vamps stare at me as if I’ve lost my mind. They both exit the cage, the second one closing and locking it behind him with the human still inside. As they make their way over to me I growl out “Dumb asses! Take the shit outta your ears and listen! HE’S MINE!!! Open the motherfucking cage or I’ll do it for you!” Without taking my eyes off of the vamps in front of me I focus on the pretty human and smell his fear, confusion and…desire? This last part makes my pants grow tighter by the second. The first vamp sneers at me and says “Guess you’ll have to, asshole, if you can get past us. That nice piece of ass belongs to our boss and he’s not selling him. So…we’ll take your cash instead!” I grab the second vamp by the throat and sink my long nails in, squeezing tight until his throat caves in under my fingers and blood squirts all over the place. I easily throw the vamp’s limp body to the floor like a rag doll then turn to the other vamp and bark out “Open that fucking cage RIGHT NOW or I’ll do worse to you! DO IT!” 

The vamp backs up until his shoulder hits the cage and then quickly turns and opens it. I grab binding straps and rope off of the wall as the vamp walks into the cage and shoves the human in my direction. Once again I am stunned by how blue his eyes are, and I am hit by such a strong smell of desire from him that it actually makes me pause for a second. I snap out of it and grab the human, pulling both of his arms roughly behind his back. I tie his wrists together with the rope then wrap the first binding strap around his chest, pulling tight until he whimpers. I take a second strap and wrap it around his thighs then a third around his ankles. I want to make damn sure this beauty cannot escape. 

I throw my captive over my shoulder and turn towards the back door, pausing at the table to say over my shoulder to the remaining vamp “Fuck it…I change my mind.” I pick up my cash from the table and pocket it, yelling “Thanks for the free dinner, asshole. It’s the least you can do for getting blood all over my favorite pants! Tell your boss that Tommy Joe Ratliff said to go fuck himself.” That being said I walk through the back door and make my way through the crowd in the alley to my car. Opening the trunk of my car I drop the human into the trunk, a thrill of excitement running down my spine as I hear his whimpers of fear. As I am slamming the lid down tightly my eyes briefly meet those blue eyes once more. Sliding into the driver’s seat it finally hits me; I just stole a very exquisite dinner. No, not dinner. My mind wanders back to those haunting eyes, that sexy body, the way he fought those vamps in the backroom. No, I just bought myself a sex slave…

Slamming down hard on the gas petal I turn my car into traffic, suddenly frantic to get home and try out my purchase. Damian was right. This is turning out to be a fun night indeed…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love, folks! It is much appreciated! XO

It takes me a half hour to make my way back to my mansion in the country. While I speed my way there I might as well tell you a little bit about myself, considering you and I are going to be spending quite a bit of time together…

You already know that my name is Tommy Joe Ratliff and that I am a 202 year old vampire. You have experienced my self-depreciating moment in front of the mirror before leaving for the club, as well as seen a very small sample of my temper. That, ladies and gentleman, I am known for…as well as my constant insistence on being left alone by Damian and others. You see, a vampire has only three constants in his existence—blood, time…and himself. You become your own best friend and you learn to take your amusements as they come along. Now, I’m not saying that I have absolutely NO companions, which would be a lie. Truth is I am a member of the strongest and most famous covens in the world, the Toro Clan.

Ray Toro is my maker. He and his life partner Mikey are my parents, the two vampires that are a constant in my world. And Mikey’s older brother Gerard (or Gee, as he is better known) is not only a brother but my closest friend. There are a few others that I interact with from the Clan, such as Frankie Iero but I tend to see them only on rare occasions. I love to travel and am known to take off at a moment’s notice alone, a trait of mine that both of my parents despise, considering I usually end up leaving them or Gee to tend to my house and slaves while I am gone. I know the three of them wish that I would find a partner, someone to spend the rest of eternity with, someone to make me happy. I hope they aren’t holding their breaths waiting...oh wait! We don’t really need to breathe so it doesn’t matter…

Gee is a “ladies’ man” (or “man’s man…he swings either way) and is rarely without a partner…or a weekend fling. That man cannot keep it in his pants for one second! But he is sweet, charming and very loving and giving so my parents forgive his “indiscretions.” Gee is seriously the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. More about him in a little while…

Our Clan is 8,982 members strong, with most members living in the United States. We have sister Clans in the U.K. and Italy, as well as strong ties to the Carpenter and Bryar Clans in California. Once in a while a rogue Clan will attempt a takeover but skirmishes usually do not last long, considering the strength of Ray and his blood children. See, our Clan is royalty. Ray made Mikey, Gee, and me, but I have a second maker, which puts me at the forefront as the next in line to lead the Clan as well as be head of the Vampire Council…something that I am NOT looking forward to! Someday when Ray is retired, or…somehow destroyed, I must take over, and my life will be one constant meeting of red tape and settling petty disputes…how exciting! I’d rather be impaled by a stake…

Hollywood does manage to get SOME of their vampire stories right…we can go out into the sun for short periods of time but we burn easily, especially someone like Gee and Mikey who have extra white creamy skin. Blood is my only food source; I can cry and have sex, I have super-human strength and while my skin isn’t really glittery or as hard as marble it is much stronger than human skin. And yes, most of us do in some ways keep our humanity. Me on the other hand—not so much, or so I’d like to think. Weak vamps make dead vamps, and I intend to stick around a hell of a long time.

 

Slamming to a stop at the gate to my mansion I stop long enough to punch in the code and then make my way to the car port by the side of the house. FUCKING FUCK!!! Gee’s Mustang is parked in my parking spot. I was hoping to get my slave in the house and in my bedroom before anyone else saw him. Now Gee is gonna go all “What’cha buy? Can I see? Let me touch…” on me before I can even get the collar on the boy. Shit, can I EVER have a moment’s fucking peace? 

When I unlock the trunk my eyes lock on the face of my slave, who’s face is pale and he looks terrified, blinking a few times to accustom his eyes to the spotlights outside my house. I pick him up and sling him over my shoulder, slamming my trunk down and heading to the front door. A slave opens the door before I get there and she looks down as she quietly says “Good evening, master. Mister Gerard is in the study.” Before she can say anything else I hear “Brother! So glad you’re home! I have news to tell…what in the fucking hell have you done now, Tommy? Don’t you have enough slaves around here? Or have you been eating them again?” “Good to see you too, brother! And no, I only do that in the winter when it storms and I can’t catch my own meal in six feet of snow! I take insult to that comment, Gee, I’m not lazy like Damian is.”

I turn to the slave who still stands at the door and order “A pitcher of blood, the good stuff, and two glasses to be brought to my room. And a tray of food for this bitch on my shoulder…it better be more than table scraps, hear me? Now go!” The slave nods and responds “Yes, master” before hurrying to carry out my orders. I look up to the top of the stairs and Gee is standing there waiting for me, a concerned look on his face. As I take the stairs two at a time he comments “I know that look, Tommy Joe! You are up to something…” When I get to the second floor I stick my tongue out at him and make my way to my room at the end of the hall. 

Once in my room, Gee at my heels I throw the slave onto my bed. I hear Gee gasp “Oh my hell he is GEORGOUS! Where in the fuck did you find him?” As I untie and unstrap my prize I tell Gee what happened at the club. “Leave it to my brother to go into beat down mode and steal a beauty like this! He will taste delicious I’m sure.”

The moment my new slave is free he tries to make a run for the door. I easily catch him with one hand and body slam him onto the floor, knocking the wind out of him. I plant a foot on his throat and push down just hard enough to see the muscles bulge in his neck. “Now listen my little piece of ass. You will stop this bullshit and surrender to me or I will make you a sacrificial lamb like that vamp in the club, understand me, bitch? I will NOT accept anything except for your total and abject obedience at all times. You will call me master and you will kneel in front of me, hands clasped behind your back and head bowed anytime I wish or when I enter a room. You will show respect at all times to me or to those who are your superiors, any failure will cause you to suffer the strictest of punishments. Now, I am going to take my foot off of your throat and you will kneel up as instructed or I can start slowly tearing off limbs, your choice. What will it be?”

I remove my foot off of his neck and he immediately moves into the kneeling position that I instructed him to make. His chest is gasping for air and he is trembling but otherwise he is doing his best to obey. “Good slave. Now stay still.” I then turn and make my way down to the playroom, walking into the large closet to select a collar for my new slave. My playroom is the most popular room in my house of 61 rooms. It is exactly what it sounds like it is. There is a California king sized bed, two couches, a single bed with special head and footboards for bondage play, a rack, chains attached all over the walls and two walk in closets with a shitload of BDSM equipment and clothing, among other things. Gee has hosted a shit ton of parties in this room over the years and so has Damian. Me? Maybe 10 or 12 times…and I OWN the fucking thing!

I find a collar with O rings as well as sparkly gems of different colors. Picking up the collar, a riding crop, cock ring, leather shorts and a heavy chain/metal collar set I return to the room. Gee is slowly circling my slave, making little approving noises as he goes. Oh fuck, this is going to be more difficult than I thought.

I put down everything but the crop on the table and make my way over to stand in front of my slave. I take the flat end of the crop and put it under his chin, pulling up to make him raise his face to mine. Gee gasps out “Those eyes! Damn, Tommy…” I smirk as I respond “I know. They are what captured my attention. Slave!” The slave softly replies “Yes?” I slap the crop up gently under his chin. “You will call me master, slave! And if I speak to you I expect to hear a polite answer, got it?” Slave responds with “Yes, master.” “Good! What is your name?” “Adam, sir.” I look at him with a small smile and order “Adam, you will go into the bathroom over there and take a shower. Return to me naked when you are through. Go!” “Yes, master.” Adam stands and makes his way to the bathroom quickly, his tight ass swaying as he walks. As soon as he closes the door behind him Gee turns to me and demands “We need to talk right NOW, Tommy Joe!” 

The door to my room opens and the female slave places a pitcher of blood and two glasses on the table, pouring them full and handing them to us before bowing and leaving. A minute later another slave brings a huge tray with a covered lid and places it on the small table by the bathroom door, then bows and leaves. When we are finally alone I start off with “Gee, I know what you are going to say and fucking don’t! I really am sick of defending everything I do and I know that…” Gee cuts me off with “TOMMY! This is more than a casual “go fuck off!” This is breaking the law…”

I stand up and throw my pier glass mirror against the wall, glass shattering everywhere. “Damn it, Gee! I know the law! It has been rammed down my throat since my turning and I am Goddamn fucking sick of it! Don’t you think I know that it is illegal to make humans into owned sex slaves? Sure, keep them for a short while, fuck them to death and kill them, that’s something different. But I plan to keep this one regardless of what you or anyone else thinks! He is my property and I will do with him as I please!” Gee, used to my fits of rage, speaks softly to get my attention. “Tommy, you are our Chosen One, you will lead the Council someday. How in the hell do you think that Ray and Mikey will let you get away with this?”   
Before I can answer the bathroom door opens and Adam makes his way back to the center of the room where he was kneeling before, sinking to his knees. I walk over to the small pile on the table and pick up the collar and the cock ring. Returning to my slave I bark “Chin up.” Adam does as requested without a word. I take the collar and place it around his neck, making sure he can breathe but that it is snug enough to remind him at all times that it is there. As I lock the catch into place Adam takes a slight sharp breath. I’m sure he has just realized that his freedom is forever a thing of the past and that his sweet ass is in deep trouble. On both counts…he is correct…


	3. Chapter 3

Once the collar is in place I smirk down at Adam and bark out “Stand.” With shaking legs he complies as Gee and I get a close up view of Adam’s equipment. I hear Gee’s deep sigh behind me. I struggle to keep a straight face as I slide the cock ring onto Adam and tighten it snugly around his balls, Adam’s face and chest turning a dark red under his blush. Before addressing my slave again I turn to Gee and snidely ask “Do you mind leaving so that I can train my slave, Gee? I’ll see you this evening at dinner.” Turning my back to Gee I hear him sigh once again and stand, but he pauses at the door to say “Just think about what I said, Tommy. Ray and Mikey are stopping by this evening to discuss Council business with you. Be warned and prepare.” With one last look at my slave Gee makes his way out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. 

I turn to my slave once again, saying “Your dinner is on the table. Eat then we will talk.” “Yes, my master.” Adam makes his graceful way to the table as I return to my spot on the couch, my glass of blood now chilled beyond flavor but I drink it anyway. Gee’s words hang heavy in the air, forcing me to think things through like it or not. 

Yeah, Ray and Mikey are going to wig out but I am not going to give in. As I look over at Adam I notice he is watching me out of the corner of his eyes as he shovels the food into his mouth. Poor boy, he acts as if he hasn’t eaten in weeks. Wait…where the fuck did that come from? Was that concern I hear there, Ratliff? UGH! Hold it together; you’re the master, asshole. 

 

As soon as Adam finishes eating I hear his soft voice ask “Master?” I nod and he continues “May I use the restroom, I am finished eating.” I nod again as I reply “Yes slave, then make your way over here and kneel in front to me.” “Yes, sir.” 

Before I know it my beautiful new boy is kneeling in front of me, his eyes on the floor and arms behind him as should be. “Adam, look at me.” When he does I continue with “You will wear that cock ring and sleep in chains until you can prove that you are obedient or when you are being punished. If you EVER touch yourself in any way I will rip off your cock and balls and feed them to the dogs. You, being my sex slave, rank above every other slave in the house except for Jay who is head slave. Remember this. If any slave gives you any trouble at all you are to immediately inform myself or Jay. I want no bullshit in this house from my slaves, understand?” “Yes, master.”

“When you have proven yourself to me you will be given freedom to walk the house. You may be given chores to complete while I am asleep each day. You will never go outside of this house without me and you will wear those leather shorts at all times when you leave this room. Guests come and go most of the time here, you will learn their names and you will obey them as you obey me. Misbehave in public or with one of my guests and you will pay dearly for it. If you are in this room with me and we are alone you may speak to me in normal conversation but still address me as master at all times. Have you ever been fucked by a man before?”

Adam’s face flames a bright red as he replies “Once, master…and he wasn’t very good at it.” I cannot stop the laughter that erupts from deep inside of my chest at this shy admission. “Well, you have no worries there with me, slave! I have had many lovers and I know what I am doing. But bear in mind one thing: if you are well behaved and obedient you can earn the opportunity to come. But if you come without permission…God help you!” Adam nods his head frantically and answers “I promise, master…I will be SO good for you!” I give Adam an evil smile “You better be. Now, lie down on the bed on your back. Let’s get started, shall we? It’s almost dawn…”

 

Just then the door to my room slams open and Damian storms his way into the room screaming “YOU LITTLE BITCH! How DARE you pull a stunt like that in MY favorite club! They have banned me from ever entering it again BECAUSE OF YOU!” 

I stand up and step my way around Adam who looks completely terrified but is struggling to keep his composure and stay still. I place both of my hands in the center of Damian’s chest and slam him into the wall behind him, growling out “Listen, fucker! I have been putting up with you and your bullshit for over 200 years! I’m quite sure you came on to some guy’s husband and THAT is why they threw you out! Don’t blame your shit on me!” The second I let go of him he is headed for Adam, fangs out, eyes red. I turn my head and yell “Bathroom, Adam…NOW! LOCK THE DOOR!” Adam runs for the bathroom while I grab Damian and slam him once again into the wall, holding him by his throat with one hand, the other slapping his face to get his attention and force his fangs to retract. The minute he snaps out of it I give him one more hard slap then drop him to the floor, my foot connecting with his ribs a few times for good measure. “YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HIM, DAMIAN! HE IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY, HE BELONGS TO ME AND YOU ARE TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!” Damian gasps for air and then laughs “Property? That pussy? Please! You can’t take on a sex slave and you know it, PRINCE Thomas! You would be thrown out of the Clan and the Council would demand that you be left in the sun until you turned to dust! Just because you think you are better than anyone else…”

I haul Damian off the floor and pull him forward until he is nose to nose with me. In a low animalistic growl I bark out as Gee runs into the room “If you so much as harm a hair on his head or any other part of his body YOU will be the one to face the sunshine, bitch! Mind your own fucking business and stay the fuck out of my room and OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Gee grabs Damian in his strong grasp and begins to haul him out the door, only to be stopped in the doorframe by Damian bracing himself in the doorway. Damian turns to me and spits out “I MADE YOU THOMAS…and I can DESTROY YOU JUST as easily!” Damian stands upright and shoves at Gee, storming out of the house as fast as he can. “Now you’ve done it! Ray will be here for dinner, no doubt about it! Why in the hell do you do these things, Tommy? I swear you live to upset the status quo…” I turn, giving Gee my most chilling and evil smile. “Why YES, brother…I DO! Thank you for taking the trash out. Goodnight.” Gee shakes his head, a slight smile on his face as he bids me goodnight.

 

I pace the room for a moment to get rid of my excess anger. Adam was nervous enough before Damian stormed in. I make my way to the door and stand in front of it, ordering “Adam, open the door.” A second goes by before I hear a frantic attempt to open the door. When it finally swings open Adam is standing there, his face as white as if he had seen a ghost and his hands shaking. “Follow me” I blurt out as I lead the way to the couch. Without thinking I say “Change of plans. On your knees in front of me again.” 

As we take our previous positions I sit back on the couch, taking off my boots then attempt to get comfortable. I look at Adam and command “Slave, take my cock out and suck me off.” A brief look of confusion passes over Adam’s face—he has the most expressive face that I have ever seen—before softly beginning “Mmmaster?” I look down at him with my eyebrow raised, obvious amusement on my face. “Yes, slave? What part of your instructions do you not understand?” Adam blushes a pretty pink as he say “I’ve…never…” I cut him off with “But you said you have been fucked before.” Adam looks down and says “But sir…I never…he didn’t let me…”

I sigh and say “Unlace my pants, slave and pull out my cock.” He does as instructed with fumbling fingers, his warm hand wrapping around my cock as he gently pulls it out of my pants. I wrap my hand in his hair to guide him as I instruct “Lick me all over, slave, balls and all.” He takes the first tentative lick and then dives in. By the time he has made his way to the end of my cock precome has begun to pool in my slit and around the top of my stomach. I guide him to it gently, demanding “Take the end in your mouth, boy. Lick it clean, just like a lollypop.” Adam’s eyes light up with his first bitter taste, his tongue making a deep growl escape my chest. “That’s it, boy, good job. Now open your mouth and take me in.” 

As Adam opens his mouth I shift forward, the first two inches of my cock filling his mouth. I pause, allowing him a chance to get used to it before pushing him back and then pulling him forward by his hair. I keep up a steady rhythm, not too fast for him but I do not back down; I want him to know that in the future I will not be this kind and as gentle as I am this first time. I keep pulling him forward until my cock hits the back of his throat and I feel him gag, the reflex making me growl louder and shove harder. “Relax your throat, boy and let me in.” I continue to pull him down on my cock, his throat spasms squeezing my cock head and making more precome leak down his throat. Vamps can go an amazingly long time without coming and most humans cannot last but even though he is literally choking on my cock Adam does his best to keep up and make me happy with him, terror at my displeasure making him take a hard throat fucking without complaint. 

When I finally feel my cock begin to swell and my balls tighten up I grab two handfuls of Adam’s hair and haul him down firmly on my cock, shooting down his throat and not letting go until I am finished. Adam’s struggles become weaker as I finish, I know he is close to passing out when I haul his head off of me. Without pause I put his face back to my cock, moaning out “Lick me clean, slave.” Adam visibly shakes himself then complies with my wishes, attempting to wake up his foggy body and brain from lack of oxygen.

 

Finally I move to haul him back onto his knees but something deep inside of me stops me from doing so. His face. Adam’s beautiful face. Slow painful tears are making their way down his cheeks, his eyes dull and his expression broken. Without thinking I easily pick him up in my arms and place him on top of my lap, tucking him to my chest as if he were a baby. “Too rough, Adam?” Adam makes a quick little shake of his head before I break in with “I want the truth, Adam! Was I too rough?” Adam pauses before making a slight nod. “Master, I’m sorry if I…” 

I cut him off by standing, kicking off my leather pants and then carrying Adam to my bed, laying him down before returning to get the chain and shackle set off the table. Placing the metal collar over Adam’s leather one I chain him to the wall, making sure he has plenty of chain to turn over if need be. I then turn off all of the lights and take the remainder of my clothes off, crawling into bed with Adam and pulling him back to spoon up against my chest. “Adam, you did just fine for your first time, you did nothing wrong. I just have to remember that you are much more fragile than I think you are.” I feel Adam puff up in indignation in my arms and I cannot help but chuckle as I say “Go to sleep, boy. I will wake you for dinner.” Adam’s voice is whisper quiet as he responds with “Goodnight…my master…and thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Adam’ POV:

 

Slowly drifting out of sleep I realize that something is wrong…VERY wrong! 

Opening my eyes slowly I do not recognize my surroundings at first but an unbearable pain shoots through my head when I try to move it. I moan out, freezing in place when it dawns on me that the strong arms holding me in place do not belong to a boyfriend or a random hookup. No, they belong to a VAMPIRE that owns me, body and soul. My breath speeds up but then so does my pain, a small gasp and moan escaping my lips before I can pull them back.

The arms around me start to move and I pray that master is just rolling over, that I hadn’t woken him up. But suddenly he is draped over my side, a look of concern on his face. “Slave, what’s wrong? Do you need the bathroom?” I attempt to shake my head which only brings more pain and pitiful moaning out of my chest. 

Master turns on a light then makes his way around the bed until we are face to face, my vision filled with his beauty. Gentle but cool finger make their way over my face, pausing at the hinge of my jaw where the swelling is keeping me from moving my mouth. Master sighs and comments “I really did overdo it, didn’t I, slave? Hold on to my arms to brace yourself…this is going to hurt…”

Master takes off the metal collar around my neck and then grabs my chin and yanks down hard, the sounds of my screams drowned out by the cracking of my jaw as it settles back into place, tears of pain streaming down my face. Master mutters a quiet “stay” as he makes his way to the bathroom, returning with wet wash cloths and a towel. Gently he wipes my face clean as he screams out “SLAVE!” and the door opens to reveal a man who is dress only in skin tight shorts similar to the ones waiting for me to put on when I rise in the evening. The difference between us? This slave is covered in tattoos, his body toned and muscular. His eyes are bright green and his long wavy black hair covers his shoulders. He has the graceful walk and attitude of a male dancer and the body of one as well. When master commands “Jay, go to the fridge and bring up some ice for Adam.” Jay’s casual response of “Yes, master” is deep and sexy, making jealousy bloom from somewhere deep inside of me. What the hell? Sure, the guy is good looking and sexy…I’m sure master has fucked him many times before…WTF, Lambert? What is WRONG with you?

Master continues to sit on the bed next to me, running his fingers absently through my hair and humming under his breath. I know I should be keeping my vision in a neutral position but I cannot seem to take my eyes off of his face. I had heard many horror tales of vampires while I was growing up, how they were disfigured, ugly. My master is far from this stereotype, he easily is the most beautiful man…creature…vampire that I have ever met before. His eyes glow a deep hazel and I easily see shades of dark brown and light green in their ever-changing depths. His hair is beautiful shades of blond and dark brown, shaved short on one side with streaks of purple and blue shooting through the blond fringe that he is constantly pushing back from his face. Gazing at his cute little nose and sexy bow shaped mouth as well as his ear piercings I would have assumed that I lying on the bed of a boy in his early twenties. How can sexy and cute be so wrapped up in one amazing package…and why is he being kind to me like this when he could have just left me to deal with my pain alone, or punished me for waking him?

The feelings coursing through my body are at odds with my mind. Thinking back to earlier when Master commanded me to give him oral sex for the first time I feel the blood rush to my cock, the ring becoming very uncomfortable. I would be lying if I said that I didn’t enjoy it, the excitement of trying something new, of knowing that I gave my master pleasure makes me proud, makes me feel sexy, makes me feel…complete. This doesn’t make sense to me! How can being forced to give pleasure to someone else make ME feel as if a missing piece of my puzzle has been found and snapped into place? I wasn’t just obeying because I was scared or because I knew he had the strength to snap me in half at any moment but…I REALLY wanted to. I liked watching his face tense right before he came down my throat, feeling his fingers tighten in my hair as he pushed/pulled my head where he wanted it. I liked knowing that it was ME that brought him to the edge and beyond…and I wanted it to happen again and again. But why?

My confusion must be showing on my face because master’s eyes light up at my sudden discomfort and he smirks while asking “Something wrong, slave?” “Nnno, master.” Master leans down over me, close enough that our noses are almost touching, the smirk turning into a snarl. “Slave, didn’t I tell you last night to tell me the truth? I want the truth from you at all times, no lies, no avoiding questions. Now, what were you thinking?” My face is covered in a deep blush as I blurt out “Just…why me? I’m nothing special. Why are you being nice to me? Why didn’t you punish me for waking you...and…you’re so beautiful…” I am shocked when he throws back his head and laughs, a laugh that seems to come out broken and deep, as if he never laughed before, the sound of it sending a thrill up my back. His eyes twinkle and a huge grin covers his face making him appear even younger than before. “Adam, you are a rare find indeed!” Still uttering his dark chuckle he shifts back putting space between us on the bed. Grabbing one of my hands he pulls it down and places it over his hard cock. “Do you feel what you do to me? How hard you make me? You are beautiful, Adam, no lie. I chose you because you are beautiful but I saw something in you I cannot place, something beyond the beauty…strength of character, a kind heart. It’s my job to take care of you; you belong to me and always will. YOU ARE MINE, Adam, NEVER doubt it! And you, my boy, are the beautiful one. I am nothing but a beast…”

 

Jay appears in the doorway again, making his way over to the bed with a small bag of ice in his hand. As I reach to take it from him and place it on my jaw master comments “Adam, this is Jay, the head slave of the mansion. Tomorrow evening he will give you a guided tour of the house and start your training. Tonight however I need you to be on your best behavior. Jay, what time is it now?” Jay responds with “2pm, master.” “Good, we still have a few hours. Ray and MIkey will be here tonight for dinner, I’m sure. Have extras set aside and wake me an hour earlier than usual.” Jay asks “Anything else, sir? If not, may I return to Master Gee’s bed?” Tommy smirks his sexy smirk as he answers with “Go then! God forbid I keep my brother’s favorite from his bed!” Jay smiles at both of us as he backs away slowly “Good night then, master, Adam.” I smile in return as master calls out “Fuck him good, Jay! Then maybe he won’t be such a bitch at dinnertime!” Jay smiles even wider as he calls out “My pleasure, master!”

Master turns to me “Jay is my brother’s favorite slave, he loves fucking that boy practically to death. I’m surprised he is still living.” I nod slightly, my head still hurting. Master stands and walks out of the room, returning with a needle and syringe in his hand. Walking behind me he slowly sinks the needle into my ass cheek, softly saying “This will help with the pain. Go back to sleep, Adam. We have a long night ahead of us…” “But master…my metal collar…” “Forget it, Adam. I trust you to stay put. Sleep.” “Yes, master…goodnight.”

 

The slamming of a door wakes me from a deep sleep. Cold, hungry…alone. I hear voices raised in anger but I cannot hear the words. My cock is so hard that I place my hand on it before thinking. No, Adam. You need to be good, to deal with it. As I slowly take my hand away I hear a voice sarcastically snarl “That’s a good boy! You wouldn’t want me to tell on you, would you now? And I would, trust me. I’d tell Tommy that you jerked off through your ring then stroked yourself hard again right in front of me, that you offered your cock to me. And he’d believe me, too.” A light is turned on and I see who the voice belongs to…Damian. 

“I snapped your collar back on and took off your covers so I could look you over while you sleep. Ok, so you’re decent looking. No muscles, flabby stomach. Face ok though. Better tell Tommy to keep dying your hair, ginger boy. You look better with it black.” I shrink back on the bed as Damian makes his way over to sit next to me, his hands rubbing all over me gently. With the collar back on I have nowhere to go so I am forced to stay still and endure his touches. “Nice legs and a HUGE package! I’d buy it if it was for sale, that’s for sure. Let’s see how you taste.” Damian leans down and runs his tongue along my neck, barely sinking his fangs into my neck as he slaps my cock a few times, reaching down to place my balls in a vice grip that makes my vision white out temporarily. Damian then removes his fangs, sealing the little wound shut as he licks his way down to my nipples, biting and sucking on them as well. My mind flashes back to what master said last night; I must behave and obey his guests, being submissive to their wishes. But Damian? Last night he fought with my master who told him to get out of his house. Should he be touching me like this? Should I fight back or behave myself? 

Damian licks his way down to the head of my leaking cock, making satisfied noises as he pulls back. “Nice, slave. But I meant how you REALLY taste…” Damian moves back down again, this time sinking his fangs deep into my hip near my cock. I cover my mouth to keep from screaming out loud, Damian’s hand stroking my cock with a hard pumping action that is threatening to send me over the top as he continues to suck on my bite marks. Pulling his fangs out he retracts them, placing his lips at the ring around the head of my cock, squeezing tightly while he pumps my cock so fast I can barely see his hands moving. Trying to hold back as hard as I can I feel my body betray me, I thrash my head back and forth, tears flowing as I choke out “NO!” and spill down Damian’s throat. 

 

Laughing at my tears Damian mocks me with “Such a fine pussy that Tommy chose! Can’t hold back, and I didn’t even try that hard! Well you do taste good; you have that much going for you! And I love to hear your little screams! I will be forcing you to make them again soon…when Tommy throws you to the dogs when he realizes what a loser you really are! Slave of the Chosen One, indeed!” Damian turns and makes his way to the door, turning back to give me an icy stare as he throws one more emotional dagger. “I’m sure Tommy is just keeping you around out of pity. He is really good at collecting strays. Don’t get too comfy in that feather bed, darling…you will soon be replaced!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Master? I’m so sorry! It’s only 7:30pm but masters Ray and Mikey are already here.” 

FUCK!!! I must have really underestimated Ray’s anger if he is here 2 ½ hours earlier than he normally rises every evening, chancing the sunset to storm his way over here, dragging Mikey with him. I rise up off of my bed and pause in front of Jay, who looks very nervous and jumpy. “Thank you for waking me, Jay. Go and offer them a slave for dinner and tell them I will be right there. Is Gee with them yet?” Jay looks at the floor as he responds with “Yes, master. Gee…master Gee is with the Lord and Lady, sir.” I notice the pretty blush that flushes his face and I cannot help but smile when I chide him with “Jay! Watch yourself in front of my parents! I may not punish you if you make a small slipup like that but my parents are not as tolerant as I am. ” Jay smirks but answers “I promise, sir. And thank you for letting me spend time with…master Gee.” I keep a straight face this time but my eyes twinkle as I walk to my closet door, looking back to say “You’re welcome, Jay. You make my brother happy and that makes me happy. When he is here you may spend time with him when your chores are finished. Now, go deliver my message. Leave Adam sleep until he wakes.” Jay calls out as he leaves the room “Yes master, you are much too good to me! I will go to your parents now.” 

 

Five minutes later I am in the salon facing my parents and Gee, who looks as if he would rather be lying in the desert at noontime than trapped in the room with us. Not that I blame him. Ray, my father, is pacing the room, his fluffy afro bouncing as he stomps his way back and forth in the small space, the muscles in his arms and thighs bulging with the effort not to tear my head off. My “mother” Mikey is seated on the couch next to Gee, looking majestic in his calm and silent demeanor, his serious face serene and relaxed. I smile at Mikey and Gee before turning my attention to Ray, who has been ranting since I walked into the room.

“…what you are thinking, Thomas, if you can call what you were doing THINKING!!! You have pulled some serious shit before but this takes the cake! A sex slave! How can you manage to forget your training, your studies, by bringing that filthy thing into this house…” “FATHER! I haven’t forgotten anything! How could I when you are always ramming the law down my throat 24/7! I know that what I have done is wrong in your eyes, in the eyes of the other vamps but really, WHAT HAVE I DONE THAT IS SO WRONG?”

Before Ray can start screaming again Mikey cut him off in his quiet way. “Tommy, do not act as if you have no idea as to why Ray is so mad. We vamps need to keep our distance from humans for good reasons. They are our food source. If we keep them as pets, as sex slaves, we become too close to them. We have had problems in the past when the two species have…” I cannot help myself; I cut my mother off with “SPECIES, MOTHER? We used to BE human! Hell, we still share traits with them even though we are different. I don’t see what the big deal is, my keeping a human for a sex slave! Besides, it’s none of your business…” “DON’T YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY, THOMAS! TREAT HER WITH THE RESPECT SHE DESERVES! She isn’t the one engaging in disgusting acts that are against our nature! Just look at your brother…” I give Gee a small smirk and Gee smirks back, knowing that I’ll keep his secret safe. “REALLY FATHER? Are we talking about my brother Gee, the one that hasn’t settled down in the last 250 years, fucking every vamp that was ever created? Bouncing back and forth like the rest of the Goddamn vamps making no commitments just because THEY CAN! You and mother are rare and you know it. Just because I want to keep a slave, focusing my attention and libido on him makes me fucking WRONG? Or is it better to fuck around nonstop, developing a hard assed attitude and distain for others because I cannot stay in one place with one person for 5 seconds! Besides, if we are the “superior” race as you keep telling me we are then what is there to worry about? It’s not like we can reproduce with them so what’s the big deal?”

Ray’s face is purple as he responds with the only thing he can think of. “BECAUSE IT’S THE LAW, THOMAS!!! YOU NEED NO OTHER REASON THAN THAT!”

Just then the door opens and Damian walks into the room. Everyone turns to look at him as if he’s interrupted a church service. “I’m sorry to interrupt your “family” meeting but I believe I have an answer to your problem that may make things better for everyone, Sire.” 

 

Jay walks into master’s bedroom to find Adam silently crying, curled up in a ball on the bed, the collar pulling tight on his throat as he hiccups through his tears. Walking to the side of the bed Jay carefully sits down next to Adam, softly asking “Adam, what’s wrong honey?” Adam doesn’t answer, just shakes his head before closing his eyes and crying even harder. “Baby, you’ve got to talk it out! You can’t keep it locked inside! I should know, I’ve been here long enough that I know what can happen if you lock your emotions away. Please talk to me, honey. You can trust me.” 

Adam opens his eyes and stares at Jay, taking in his serious but friendly expression. Not knowing if he can truly trust Jay he shakes his head again, saying “I can’t. I can’t tell you.” Jay reaches out and takes Adam’s hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb. “It’s Damian, isn’t it? He came in here and hurt you, forced himself on you, right?” 

Adam gives Jay an astonished look which tells Jay everything he needs to know. “I know he did. He did the same thing to me when I was brought here as a child. I was 9 years old when Damian touched me for the first time. Luckily master likes me, he told Damian that I wasn’t food, that I was under his protection and he wasn’t to ever touch me. No one ever touched me again until master Gee two years ago.” Adam tries to talk, to tell Jay what happened but Jay places a finger against Adam’s lips as he states “You don’t have to tell me the details if you don’t want to, if you are not ready to do so. But know that I am here if you wish to talk about it, ok?” As Adam nods his head Jay continues with “You and I will be spending a lot of time together, I hope we can become friends. I have no friends here in the house; I rank above the rest of the staff so it gets really lonely here sometimes. I may not know you well but I like what I see, Adam. You have a good heart, I can see that.” Adam smiles a small smile as he says “Master said the same thing to me earlier.” Jay smiles back as he responds “See! I know what I’m talking about! Now, let’s see about getting you some dinner…”

 

“NO! FUCKING HELL NO! You will NOT dictate to me who gets to fuck MY slave and who doesn’t! This is INSANE!”

Damian stands with a smirk on his face which disappears when Ray turns towards him. “Damian has come up with the perfect plan, Thomas. If you wish to keep your “slave” then you have to share him with any other vamp that expresses a desire to fuck him. And since Damian was the one to come up with this brilliant plan then he should be the first to have him. That will show the other vamps that you are only keeping him here to satisfy the needs of those who come by to visit you, that he isn’t any different than the rest of your slaves, that he is not your personal sex slave. This way you get to get your cake and eat it too. Problem solved.” 

I look at my Father in total disbelief. For the first time since I felt his fangs enter my throat, since me made me his “chosen one” has he turned against me this way. I figured we would fight over Adam but that he would eventually throw up his hands and say “Whatever” as he has in the past when I caused him grief of some kind. But now here he is, handing Adam…my slave over to DAMIAN as if he were a prize that was won. I hear Gee start to say “Father, I do not believe that this is the right way to handle this…” but Ray waves a hand at Gee, commenting “It’s settled, Gerard. After dinner tonight Damian will take this slave for his own for the evening. You may have him too if you wish. And I will handle things at the council meeting tomorrow.” Turning back to me he simply says “Son, you simply cannot have your way all of the time. Your mother and I love you but in this we must stand firm, the status quo must be upheld. And in the future, Thomas, you will hand him over to anyone who wants him.” Ray walks over to Mikey and offers his arm to his love, saying over his shoulder “I hope you have a nice selection of slaves for this evening’s meal. I’m starving.”

 

Jay brings Adam dinner, staying with him for a little while, the two boys talking and beginning to get to know one another. Assuming that their master will be with Adam that night Jay brings to the bedside rosewater and soft towels so that Adam, who is still chained to the bed, can freshen himself before master returns. With a smile and words of comfort to calm Adam’s nerves Jay leaves the room and Adam to his fate.

As soon as “dinner” is over Tommy stands to leave, to prepare Adam for what is in store for him. But Ray has other plans. Standing between Tommy and the door he demands “Damian, off with you. Have fun.” Damian stands, throwing his napkin on the table and, with a smirk brushes past Gee and Tommy as he leaves, calling “Thank you, sire” over his shoulder. Tommy goes to follow but Ray places a hand on his shoulder, commanding “Thomas, you and Gerard will spend the night at our mansion. You may see to your slave tomorrow night. I’m sure Damian will take good care of him.” 

 

Adam lies on his master’s bed, his eyes closed. He feels his body’s nervous hum and cannot help the small smile that graces his beautiful face at the thought of spending another evening with his master. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears “Daydreaming, slave? I bet you’re thinking of your master, how much you want him to fuck you, make you his.” Adam opens his eyes to see Damian standing against the door frame, a large evil smile on his face. As he makes his way to the bed, slamming the door closed behind him he makes cold chills run down Adam’s spine as he says “Sorry to break it to you baby but that’s just not how it’s going to happen. Your nightmare has just begun…”


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy spends the early part of his evening playing card games with his mother and Gee while Ray is off attending a court hearing. He can barely keep his mind on his cards or Mikey and Gee’s constant conversations about everything from travel to Broadway shows to the newest fashions. All he can focus on is what is going on back at his mansion, wondering what condition Adam will be in when he sees him next.

Tommy is no fool. He knows Damian as well as he knows himself. He should, considering the fact that Damian was Tommy’s first maker. Over the years Tommy has tried many times to push Damian into telling him why he was chosen, why Damian decided to give him this “gift” of immortality. Every attempt had failed, Damian giving his a sarcastic smile and nothing else. His relationship with Damian was a puzzle to say the least—Tommy’s relationship with Ray was much closer even though, due to obligations, Tommy only saw Ray once or twice a month at the most. Damian had his own room in Tommy’s mansion and with the exception of the winter months was constantly underfoot. Ray considered Tommy a beloved son. Damian, who he should be the closest to, treated him like a bastard at a family reunion.

What is bothering Tommy the most was the fact that he couldn’t prepare Adam for his fate, make him understand WHY Damian was to have him first instead of Tommy. What the fuck was wrong with him? Adam is a SLAVE, after all! Tommy isn’t to take his feelings to consideration at all, he owns Adam, and he doesn’t owe Adam an explanation for anything that happens. Adam’s role was to be subservient and accept his fate, take whatever comes his way and deal with it. But no matter how many times Tommy told himself these simple facts the more unsettled and upset he became without really knowing why. HE was the master and Adam the slave, it was that simple. Or was it?

 

As Damian removes his clothes Adam’s hands move to the metal collar, trying in vain to yank it off his neck and escape. Damian laughs harshly as he climbs on the bed, his body pushing down on Adam’s until it feels that he is being swallowed by the mattress. “What’s wrong, slave? Don’t you want to feel my hard cock inside of you? Don’t worry; your master will get to keep what’s left of you when I’m finished. This is shaping up to be the longest and most painful night of your life.” Damian straddles Adam’s chest, his knees in Adam’s armpits as he leans over, placing his cock to Adam’s lips. As he lifts Adam’s head by his hair, the tight collar choking him in this bent position Damian shoves roughly forward and pushes his cock down Adam’s throat. “That is, if you survive it..”

 

Gee takes Tommy by the arm and leads him outside to the veranda. “Tommy, I’m so sorry that things ended up like this! But what the fuck are you going to do now? Damian set this up as the perfect solution for himself. You need to get rid of him, kick him out of your life for good.” Tommy sighs “Don’t you think I fucking tried that before, Gee? He’s my maker, you know what that means. We have a link that cannot be broken no matter how hard I try! He knows my every move instinctively, can read my fucking thoughts when he wants to! I keep kicking him out and he keeps coming back! So what am I to do now? It’s not fucking fair that you have been with Jay for 2 years and no one notices or says a word but I finally find a slave that I want to make my own and I have to share him with my maker, the whole fucking world…and you get to stay safe and cozy in the closet. Is that fair?”

Gee cannot meet Tommy’s eyes through his rant but the moment he is finished Gee raises his eyes to Tommy’s, his hand on Tommy’s arm. “Do you think that I do not realize all you go through to be in your position, brother? How unfair it all is? Ray pushed this position on you when he chose you as his child. I know why he chose you—you have all the traits, strength, and heart— to become even greater than Ray. But while he gave you so much at the same time he took even more from you. He gave you a burden that only you can carry. And I know, more than anything, that the only thing you want is someone to love…”

 

Adam’s throat is swollen almost closed and he has more than 10 bites covering his body by the time that Damian decides to take him. Suddenly flipped over onto his face, his ass hauled into the air and his face pushed down into the mattress, Adam feels the huge head of Damian’s cock at his tight, upstretched hole. Adam begins to cry and beg, the words barely heard as they are pushed through his swollen throat. “Please, please master! I beg of you…please prep me for your cock! Please don’t take me dry…” 

Damian laughs as he begins to shove his cock through the tight ring of muscle at the entrance of Adam’s hole. “You will take it and like it slave! What…makes you think…you are special? All…slaves take it this way, bitch! So…oh fuck you’re so…fucking TIGHT! Shut your…fucking mouth and take it…” Damian slams himself as far as he can into Adam’s ass, his balls slapping down when he bottoms out. He feels a sudden wetness and he realizes that he has torn Adam open, the thought driving him nearly crazy. He starts to slam himself into Adam over and over, the sight and smell of blood making Damian’s mouth water. Adam’s initial screams and shrieks are reduced to painful moaning and begging, the sounds making Damian even harder as he wraps his hand around Adam’s throat under the collar. Slamming himself into Adam over and over Damian tightens then releases his grip on Adam’s throat, cutting off oxygen to his brain, making everything that much more painful and surreal. 

Minutes tick by and the same thoughts keep coming back to Adam: where is my master? Why won’t he rescue me? Why is he letting this monster hurt me? 

As Damian feels his balls tighten he leans back so that Adam’s back is exposed to him. Taking his sharp fingernails he digs them into Adam’s back, making long scratches into that perfect freckled skin. Thick trickles of blood begin to make their way down Adam’s back to be licked up by Damian who tightens his hold on Adam’s throat, a shriek filling the air as he shoots deep into Adam, who is struggling to breathe beneath Damian’s weight and the hand choking off his air.

 

“…Love?” Are you crazy, Gee? I don’t…I’ve never…” Gee gives me a stern look as he cuts me off with “Don’t even try it, Tommy! I know better! I know who you loved…” I turn on Gee full of rage. “Don’t you EVER fucking go there, Gee! EVER! Fuck this shit! I’m leaving…” Gee makes a move to grab Tommy’s arm but Tommy yanks away. “If you leave now Ray will see it as you choosing Adam over you him, over all of us vamps. It won’t go well for you if you go, brother! Please stay here until morning and I will go with you, we will deal with Damian together…” But Tommy has already started to run down the stairs towards his car. “Gee, I have to go. Adam will be dead by morning, don’t you see that?” As Tommy reaches his car Gee sighs and calls out “Wait, I’m coming too.”

 

Damian returns from the closet, bull whip in hand just in time to see Adam beginning to come around. “Poor baby.” Damian muses to himself as he makes his way to the bed and removes the metal collar off of Adam. “I keep forgetting how fragile these beasts are. Oh well. Let’s see if I can wake him up for round 3 with this…” As soon as the collar is taken off Adam feels a lash of fire down his back. “Hello slave! And here I thought I would find you dead after the two hard fucks that you took! Lucky for me you’re resilient, it will make your lashing that much more fun!”

Suddenly the door flies open and Jay bursts in, taking Damian momentarily off guard. Adam tries to move but cannot, wanting more than anything to help Jay, who makes a grab for the whip and ends up thrown on the floor on his back, a sharp lash ripping open the right side of Jay’s face from ear to chin, barely missing his eye. Jay doesn’t stay down though, charging Damian again and again in an attempt to take away the whip and do some damage of his own with it.

Tommy enters the room at top speed and knocks Damian to the ground, beating the hell out of him while Gee grabs a towel from the bathroom for Jay's gash. Damian screams “What the fuck, Tommy? I have that bitch for the night; you…have no right…to interfere…” Tommy grabs Damian by the throat and yanks him off of the floor, holding him in the air before sending him into the closest wall. “YOU BASTARD!” Damian, taking in the murderous look on Tommy’s face turns and runs out the door screaming “You will pay for this Thomas! You and your little bitch will pay dearly for this, make no mistake…” Gee grabs Tommy’s arm as he makes to follow Damian, whispering softly “Let him go, Tommy. We have our boys to tend to.” 

Turning back to the bed Tommy feels the overwhelming desire to throw up. There isn’t an inch of Adam’s beautiful skin without a cut, bite or bruise. Blood has pooled under Adam’s ass and his back is sliced opened from the whip and the cuts from Damian’s sharp nails. Adam has a ring of bruises and fingerprints around his throat, which is almost swollen completely shut from the tight grip that Damian used to shut off his airway. Blood is still slowly trickling from Adam’s ass as well as from his lips where he was punched repeatedly, his right eye swollen shut. Adam lies still and moans, obviously trying to say something but he cannot force the words out.

As Tommy starts to move towards the bed Jay throws himself at Tommy, swinging his fists and screaming “NO! Don’t you dare touch him! You let this happen to him and now you want to make it better? YOU CAN’T MAKE IT BETTER! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED HIM, KEPT THAT BASTARD FROM HURTING HIM! GO AWAY! I’LL TAKE CARE OF HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Gee tries to pull Jay off but Jay is holding firm to Tommy’s neck with one arm and punching him with his other fist, blood streaming down his face. “I will take care of him! YOU don’t deserve to SPEAK to him much less TOUCH him! What kind of a master are you? What master would let this happen? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO FUCKING BAD FOR LETTING THAT BASTARD DO TO ADAM WHAT HE DID TO ME! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!!!” Gee finally manages to force Jay to let go of Tommy, pulling him across the room and depositing him on the couch, practically sitting on him to keep him from attacking Tommy again. When Tommy gingerly lays his hand down on Adam’s arm Adam pulls it away as if Tommy’s touch has set him on fire, a garbled “NO!” escaping Adam’s cracked and bleeding lips.

Gee walks over to Tommy and whispers “I think you better leave, Tommy. I will take care of the two of them. Go to the salon and I will join you when I am through.” When Tommy tries to reach out again Adam makes another attempt to speak, whispering “GO!” as loudly as he can.

Tommy looks down at Adam then at Jay and then finally Gee. With tears in his eyes he whispers “Sorry” and heads for the door. All three of them turn and watch him leave, sadness and anger showing in all of their faces.

As Adam watches Tommy go his heart sinks, his severely broken and bitter heart calling out for him to stay while his broken mind and body prays to never see him again...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Give me a shot to remember  
> And you can take all the pain away from me  
> A kiss and I will surrender  
> The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
> A light to burn all the vampires  
> So bright that the sun is afraid to rise and be  
> In love with all of these vampires  
> So you can leave all the same abandoned me."
> 
> The Sharpest Lives from The Black Parade-My Chemical Romance

Adam’s POV:

Unending pain. Shame. Embarrassment. Humiliation. These are just a few of the things that I have experienced this evening, things that I could not share even if I were able to speak. I look into the kind eyes of Jay and Gee as they whisper soft words to me, their soft touches setting fire to every inch of my body as they do their best to wash Damian from my skin. I wish they could do the same with my memory, I’d gladly hand them my brain to wash if it were possible so I wouldn’t keep reliving the experience over and over. I can still feel Damian’s cock deep inside of me, down my throat, the lingering feeling of his hands all over me.

Once I am clean I am carefully carried by Gee to a room with black velvet bed curtains, matching drapes and bedding. The comforter is pulled back and I am placed on a bed sheet, a towel covering my genitals. With a lopsided grin Gee whispers “Welcome to my room, Adam. You will be safe here while you recover, I guarantee it. I have a vamp guard outside of the door who will be guarding you closely while you heal. I have called for a doctor as well. Do you want Jay to stay here with you?” I nod my head carefully. “Is it ok that I’m here?” I nod for him to stay as well. “What about Tommy?” I pause for a second before shaking my head “no” in a gesture that I’m sure seems frantic, because Jay automatically moved forward to take my hand gently. “It’s ok, Adam. I will make sure he stays away until you are ready to see him, ok?” I nod and try to smile but it turns into a grimace instead.

After a three hour long episode with the doctor, who is forced to give me 189 stitches (not counting my ass and…well, you know, which overall needs another 57 stitches) I am given a sedative and encouraged to sleep. My mind won’t let me rest. Doubt and questions start to creep in as I lay in the dark, Jay on a cot next to the bed, holding my hand tightly. He stays glued to stay by my side in case I need anything. Gee went in search of master to tell him the doctor’s diagnosis. 

Sensing that I cannot sleep Jay softly calls out “Adam? Are you ok?” I nod, tears starting to stream down my face. Jay climbs carefully from the cot to the bed to lie besides me, a gentle kiss gracing my cheek. “Adam, I know what you are going through. He…hurt me too. I was just a child of nine when he forced me onto the floor and raped me, making me…suck him as well. I hate him so damn much for touching you!” I give Jay a little smile and mouth the words “Thank you” to him, my eyes feeling heavy. Jay kisses my cheek again as he smiles down at me, tears starting to run down his face as he whispers back to me “You’re welcome Adam. Try to get some sleep, baby…

 

I drift off to sleep briefly and when I wake I hear Jay and Gee talking from across the room. “Gee, darling, would you consider doing Adam a favor?” I am shocked to see the way that Jay shamelessly flirts with Gee as if they were lovers instead of slave and master. Gee raises an eyebrow as he cautiously responds “Darling, what are you up to?” 

Jay takes Gee’s hand and asks “Will you please give a little blood to Adam so he can heal faster? I mean, the doctor said that he can take up to 6 weeks to completely recover, and I was thinking…” Gee cuts him off with “That I can shorten the process and save him some pain, is that it, love?” Jay nods his head and lowers his voice to a near whisper “I just…don’t want him to have to go through all those weeks of…laying there, thinking…” Gee wraps his arms around his love and in a voice choked with emotion replies “Of course I will, honey. That is, if Adam agrees.” Gee walks over to the bed and, noticing that I am awake he carefully sits on the bed by my side.

 

“Adam honey, did you hear what we were just talking about?” I nod my head once. “If I give you a little of my blood it will help you heal faster. We vamps have something in our systems that make it possible for us to heal wounds. It won’t turn you; I would have to drain you first for that to happen. Are you willing to try it?” I nod a few times and try to smile at Gee. “Ok then baby, here we go.”

Gee brings his wrist to his lips and bites down hard before bringing his wrist to my lips. I hear him softly say “Honey, open your lips as wide as you can for me.” I try but only a little trickle makes its way down my throat at first, a good sized amount ending up sitting on my lips at first. But this turns out to be a good thing, because a few moments later I feel my lips and the corners of my mouth start to heal, allowing me to open my mouth wider and suck more of Gee’s wrist into my mouth. Before we know it I am gulping large mouthfuls of Gee’s blood into my mouth as he is calling my name to get my attention and Jay is trying to pull me off of Gee while Gee is trying at the same time to push me off of his wrist.

When both boys finally untangle me from Gee I lie back on the bed and watch as Gee closes the cut on his wrist, and then lies down next to me, breathing hard. I am surprised when my voice sounds strong as I say “I’m sorry, Gee. I didn’t mean to…” Gee smiles a weak smile and says “Its ok, honey, really it is. You look and sound better already. I’m just glad that I could help you." Gee wraps his arm around my shoulder and I slowly turn into him until I am lying with my head on his chest, both of Gee’s arms around me gently. Jay is lying behind me, his arm gently draped over my waist, his strong body close but not too close. I mumble “Good night, both of you, and thank you.” Gee and Jay both say goodnight and I finally feel safe as I drift off to sleep.

 

I sleep for a while until overcome with the need to use the bathroom. Once there I fight with myself to keep my eyes off of the mirror, scared at what I will see reflected back at me. Finally lifting my eyes I take in the bruises, the bite marks and scratches and I have to grab onto the sink to hold myself upright. True, my throat is almost healed, the swelling reduced to next to nothing. My face is almost healed as well; the swelling around my eye gone and my lips healed but the deep purple bruises around my neck and down the right side of my face are still vivid under the dim light of the bathroom bulbs. From my chest down most of the marks still remain but the bites are faded, the scratches healed. I look like someone tie-dyed my skin purple, blue and black all over my body. I would have hated to have seen what I looked like before Gee gave me his blood to heal me this far. Tears fill my eyes when I reach back, the stitches in my backside still there but barely, my anus swollen and sore. I turn away from the mirror and put on a pair of Gee’s shorts that are hanging behind the bathroom door, wishing only to return to the two men that have been so kind to me throughout this entire ordeal.

When I return to the bed I stop short. I notice that Gee and Jay have turned towards each other and are now in each other’s arms. I cannot help but smile down at them, thinking that they make an adorable couple. Jay has his head on Gee’s chest the same way I did earlier, Gee’s fingers are tangled in Jay’s long hair, Jay’s fingers holding tightly to Gee’s arms as if trying to keep him from leaving their bed. I carefully lean down and place a kiss to both men’s cheeks before turning away from the bed.

I glance out of the balcony door and see movement in the garden. Looking closer I see it is Tommy sitting on a swing, his head in his hands, tears reflecting the light of the security globes all over the outside of the mansion. Before I know why I am stepping into the hall, the vamp guarding the door coming to full attention in front of me. I smile at him and say “Hi, I’m Adam. Can you walk me to the door leading out to the garden? I have to speak to my master.” The guard hesitates for a moment before nodding and then leads me down the stairs to the door I requested. I thank him then walk through the door, noticing that he does not move from the spot where he is standing. Gee did say that I would have the best security and I can see that he is as good as his word.

 

As I walk slowly up to Tommy he looks at me as if he’s seen a ghost. I stop about a foot away from him and say “Yes, it’s really me. I saw you through the balcony door so I came down here.” Tommy looks at me confused, tears still streaming down his face. “But how…the doctor said it would be at least two weeks before you could get out of bed! How…” I cut him off with a wave of my hand. “Gee gave me some of his blood so I could heal quicker. Don’t be mad at him, I agreed to it. I wanted to heal so I can confront you, I want answers, Tommy. I want to know why you let this happen, why you didn’t rescue me from Damian, why you didn’t keep me safe. How could you let something happen to your slave, a slave that you said you were keeping for your OWN pleasure? You knew he would hurt me and still you let him touch me, fuck me. WHY, TOMMY? I can’t even call you mas…you don’t deserve the title! You let me down, you hurt me so badly! Worse than he did! TELL ME WHY…”

 

Tommy motions for me to take the seat next to his on the swing. I do so only because I am still weak and healing, otherwise I would have just flipped him off and stayed where I was. He rocks us in silence for a few minutes, obviously deep in thought. The next words that leave his lips obviously come from his soul; I can actually feel them instead of just hearing them.

“I went to bed one night and the next thing I knew there was a weight on my chest and Damian ripping my throat apart. My very next memory was waking up alone. In the beginning Damian left me to figure things out for myself. He and I have never really been close; I have no idea why he made me. I stumbled around lost and lonely for a while until Ray found me. He made me his child, took me in and gave me love, a family…a PURPOSE. It was that purpose that kept me from lying in the sun until there was nothing left of me. What was that purpose? Vampire law.

Ray told me that I was his Chosen One, which means that someday I am destined to not only lead the Vampire Council but take Ray’s place, become the Vampire King. I spent all my time studying, took it seriously in the beginning, and hardly left Ray’s side while he worked. But one day…I don’t know what happened to me. I started to rebel. I would go off, party, and cause as much trouble for my parents as possible. I wanted more but I didn’t know what that “more” was. Until I saw you in that club.

Taking you into my home, making you my sex slave, is my breaking one of the oldest and most concrete of our laws. Vamps look at humans as food only, occasionally fucking them before ending their lives. But I overstepped the line and I knew it the minute I saw those bastards shove you into that cage. I had to make you mine; I couldn’t walk out of that club without you. I figured that Ray would give me some shit about your being here but I had no idea that he would hand you over to Damian, which was the last thing that I expected. He wanted to show the rest of the vamps that I would share you, that you were just here for those who visited me. That way I’d be able to keep you and no one would complain or be the wiser. I thought that it was a good idea in the beginning because I was dense enough to think that since Ray was involved Damian would behave. “

I remain silent as Tommy takes a deep breath before continuing. “Adam, I swear to you that I am sorry for what happen. I cannot tell you enough how truly sorry I am. I let you down; I should have put you and your needs first, I was stupid to put the law before you.

I have decided to let you go. I will take you wherever you want, give you money so you can find a nice place to live and help you to start over. I cannot let you stay here and be hurt any more than you already have been. I was so stupid to think that this could work. As soon you are well enough I will set things up for you, somewhere far away, I promise...”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. My muse demanded I stop here but its all good. More soon.

Adam’s POV:

 

Sharp, ringing sound. Pain.

 

I had plenty of time to think while I was under the careful hands of the doctor as he stitched my skin back together. Even though I was medicated to deaden the pain my brain refused to be shut off. I came to the realization that would have most likely received a “Duh!” reaction from most people but came as a total shock to me.

I am submissive. I am not the dominate individual that I had always perceived myself to be all my life. I enjoy being on my knees, giving pleasure, being able to just let go and make the other person my main objective, my main concern…my main task. I like the trust of knowing that the other person is in control of my actions, that my safety is their number one concern, that in the end they will pick me up and put the pieces back together again. 

Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life on my knees in front of my master or Gee. Hell, I’d even go there one-on-one with Jay if he wanted, I could give my body and soul to any of the three of them with no concerns, no reservations. So…why did I just do what I did?

 

 

The stinging pain running up my arm brought my attention back to the moment at hand. In my right mind, under normal conditions and without the rage that is still humming through my body I would have never attempted to slap a vampire…Tommy Joe. Was I crazy? Maybe. Do I have a death wish? Perhaps. Would I do it again? In the mood and frame of mind that I am in? HELL YES!

Thank goodness Tommy saw my hand moving towards him in time to pull back until he was mostly out of my range. I ended up with only my fingers lightly slapping his left cheek and down his jawline instead of my entire hand, which I’m now convinced would have shattered from the impact against that rock-hard skin of his if I had hit him with the full force of my arm. Here’s an important lesson for all you boys and girls out there…never slap a vampire…unless you wish to spend a long, painful time in a cast for a long, long time.

As I dance around the garden for a moment cussing my head off and grabbing my wrist the door to the mansion opens and the guard sticks his head out. Tommy tells him I’m fine, I’ve had an accident but I am ok. The guard nods and goes back to his post just inside the door. Great, now everyone will know what I did. Can I ever just be a fool in complete privacy? 

Tommy moves forward to help me, to take my hand and speak gently to me, rub away the pain. That is the last thing that I want in this moment. Rage, pure white rage has taken over my body, feeling completely foreign to me in every way. At the core I want to just crawl into Tommy’s lap and be held by this man that I have given my complete trust to, to hear his soft words calm me, feel his hands smooth away my pain and anger. But the rest of me feels betrayed and I know that this feeling will take a long time to fade…if it ever does.

 

Tommy continues to ask if I’m ok, if I need the doctor, to tell me he’s sorry over and over until I just want to reach out and shove something into his mouth to shut him up. I let out a short scream that startles him into silence as I continue to walk off the pain, the only way I instinctively know how to take my brain out of the game and calm down.

 

After a few more minutes of mumbling and pacing I come to a stop in front of Tommy, my eyes finding his. In a voice that is dripping with anger as well as an underlining layer of disappointment and sadness I tell him “I am so sorry that you seem to think that packing me up and sending me away will solve all of your problems. Do you really think that this “solution” of yours will make me happy? Have you taken my feelings, my desires into consideration, even for a moment?”

“I realize that I am a slave, therefore I am to have absolutely no input on my life, my actions. My only job on this planet is to serve my masters to the best of my abilities at all times and accept my place at your feet with no reservations, knowing that you will take care of me, make the best decisions for me based on your will alone. But I have to tell you, Tommy Joe…that this time, in this decision you are making the biggest mistake of your life, of my life…and I won’t just stand by and let you do it.”

 

The look that Tommy gives me is a mixture of shock and keen interest. Surprisingly he seems to really want to hear what I have to say to him. He takes a step towards me but I back up instead of letting him touch me. “I am in danger from your maker,he wants to eliminate me, so what is your answer to the situation? Ship me off and forget about me. Do you really think that Damian will let it end there? Will I have to spend the rest of my life such as it is looking over my shoulder waiting for him to strike again? If he used me to hurt you once, what makes you think that he won’t do it again?”

“And what of my desires, master?” I take a few steps in his direction until we are nose to nose again. I want the impact of next words that I speak to come across loud and clear. I lower my voice as if we were in a crowded room and it is only his attention that I seek. “Did you ever for a moment consider that I want to be here, that I WANT to be on my knees in front of you, that it is the only thing that I desire in the world? You opened my eyes to a new part of my soul. You would just push me out of your life instead of fight for me? You would rather I find another master to kneel in front of, to give myself to? Maybe I should go back to that club, sink to my knees and bow my head in that cage until another vamp takes me home, fucks me and makes me his.”

Tommy grabs my arms tightly while a feral growl erupts from his chest “NO! YOU BELONG TO ME!” I step even closer to him, my breath stirring Tommy’s fringe as sharply I reply “Then ACT LIKE IT!” before turning on my heel and storming back to the mansion, the guard opening the door for me and instinctively escorting me back to Gee’s room without a word.

 

Once inside I quietly pace the room for a while, my eyes never leaving Gee and Jay as they stay wrapped together in deep sleep. Suddenly Gee opens his eyes and stares at me a moment before untangling his limbs from his love and sitting up. “Adam. What’s wrong, honey? Do you want to talk about it?” Nodding my head I turn and head to the door with Gee and the now ever-present guard following.

We end up in the library, the doors closed and the air stale and cool as we sit in the back of the room, our voices at a quiet level. I tell Gee everything that transpired since I woke up, even my thoughts at seeing myself in the mirror and the thoughts I had of Jay and himself. “The two of you are so beautiful together. It comes from both of your souls, the love you two have for each other. I wish…” I get up and walk to the glass door leading out to the garden where Tommy is once again pacing. I feel my soul reach out for him, everything in me wanting to run from this room to sink to my knees in front of my master. Tommy turns, his eyes meeting mine, a look of lust taking over his face as I drop my expression to the floor in a move of total submission. I can feel the heat of his gaze, know that he is still watching me. Every inch of my skin feels alive, my heart beating faster and my breath catching in my throat. And...I know that Gee, who is watching my every movement from his place on the couch, knows that Tommy is still in the garden...and that I want nothing more than to be with him.

 

I turn and walk back to Gee, surprising him as I drop to my knees in front of him, my head bowed. “Gee…would you be my master? Or…would you and Jay be my masters? Together? I know that you both care about me and I wouldn’t want to ruin your relationship in any way but…I can’t lose the two of you, can’t let him send me away from you. Then I can stay close to…I can stay with you and serve the two of you in any capacity you wish. Just please…don’t let him send me away!” Gee looks down at me and runs his fingers gently through my hair as he asks “You are deeply in love with my brother, aren’t you, Adam?...” Before I can answer the door to the library opens and Tommy steps into room...


	9. Chapter 9

Gee’s POV:

 

Ok, who in gay hell decided to cast me as one of the stars of “As The World Turns, The Vampire Version”? I mean really, where in the fuck did this come from?

I love Jay, I love my brother…hell, I’m starting to love Adam…but this is ridiculous! All I wanted to do was to visit Jay, to spend some time with him, to fuck his brains out. Now I have this sexy, handsome man…slave…whatever…kneeling at my feet begging me to take him home with him while my brother is shooting me a look that says if I do something stupid he will cuts my balls off. What the hell do I do now?

Tommy walks up behind us as Adam begs me silently with his eyes to take him home with me. His face shows his fear, his desperation to remain with me. But at the same time I easily read what is underneath the look…his love for my brother and his desire to stay close to him. The same look has crossed Jay’s face when I have announced in the past that I was returning to my own home. I can barely stand to look into Adam’s beautiful face for more than an instant.

I look into Tommy’s face for a moment before announcing “Brother, I have made a decision. I am taking Adam and Jay with me to my place. I will treat them well and return them when I am finished with them. In return I will lend you two slaves of my own, any two you want. I think this is only fair, don’t you agree?”

“What the fuck? Hell no I do not agree! MY slaves stay in MY house and that is the end of it!” Adam stands stiffly and turns to face Tommy, sadness and anger turning his beauty into a fierce mask. “Just a short while ago you were going to send me away. Now you are having a fit over your brother taking me to his house. What’s the difference? You know that Gee will treat Jay and I well. You will not have to worry about having me underfoot all the time which should make you happy.” 

Before the whole thing can erupt into a full blown fight I stand and, taking Adam by the arm, pull him with me as I exit the room. Jay is standing at the end of the bed naked trying to find his pants when we quickly make our way into the room, Adam’s eyes growing huge when he takes in Jay’s large cock. “Jay, get dressed. You and I are going to my house and we are taking Adam with us. Let’s go, NOW!”

 

As Jay finds his pants and slips them on I hear the front door of the mansion open and hear Ray’s loud scream of “THOMAS! GET DOWN HERE!” Thinking to myself “Oh fuck here we go!” I grab both boys’ hands and rush them out the door, pulling both of them to a halt in the shadows of the hallway. I see Tommy standing at the hallway balcony, leaning over the railing as he bellows out “NOT NOW, FATHER! I HAVE SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT TO DO AT THE MOMENT!” before turning to give me a scathing look. Ray screams back “YOU WILL GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT BEFORE I GO UP THERE AND HAUL IT DOWN FOR YOU! THAT HUMAN WHORE CAN WAIT BUT I CANNOT! DAMIAN JUST WENT BEFORE THE COUNCIL AND TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT YOUR SEX SLAVE! DAMN IT THOMAS! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST ACT LIKE A NORMAL VAMPIRE FOR ONCE AND FOLLOW THE LAW!” 

I see my brother’s back stiffen before giving me another look while mouthing the words “This isn’t over” to me, then turning his back to us as he makes his way down the stairs to deal with Ray. Part of me is so thankful to not be in Tommy’s shoes right now. I have disappointed and upset Ray in the past and I know how hard he is to deal with, especially without Mikey there to defend you. My heart goes out to my brother even as I take his slaves in hand and lead them quietly to the back door of the mansion to my car. Pushing the boys into the back seat I get into the driver’s seat and make my way down the driveway, sure that it will not be long before I see Tommy again, as long as I have Adam in my possession.

 

“…him from Gee and have him for dinner! That’s the only way to end it!” I look at Ray with disbelief showing though every pore in my body. EAT my Adam? Is he crazy? Why would he even say something like this to me?

“Tommy, you know I love you. But you are so blinded by this human that you cannot see anything else. This has to stop somehow.” Crossing the room to sit next to me on the couch Ray’s voice lowers until his words are barely above a whisper. “Tommy, I understand how you feel, I really do, son.” Taking my hand in his tightly so I cannot pull away he continues with his story. “I am over 600 years old, as you know. When I was turned my maker had a human maid in his household names Nora. My maker was always away since he was Council leader at the time. I became very close to Nora, she was the only constant in my new life. One day I awoke to her screams. My maker came home from a meeting to hear Nora speaking to her friend about me, how fond she had become of me, how much she enjoyed having me in the house with her. My maker had ordered her to stay away from me on pain of death. He heard her say that she thought that I was as fond of her as she was of me, and she was right, I was.”

“When I went downstairs to the kitchen I found her in pieces, her brain covering the kitchen door. My maker told me that human are for food source only, that we are to have no other connection to them, that they taint our existence. I turned on my maker after that, hatred and loathing for him the only feelings that I had left for him.”

“After I joined the Council I was out one night with friends when I saw this human named Lars. He caught my attention even though since Nora I hadn’t even looked twice at a human again. He was a server in his father’s vamp bar and by the end of the night I took him home with me. My friends thought that I was just taking home a midnight snack but I ended up…well, you know. Against Council rules I kept him, fell in love with him. He was the last human I allowed myself get close to on any level.”

I hear the pain in my father’s voice but I cannot help but ask “What…became of him, father?” Ray looked at his feet as he answered “The Council found out about him eventually. A small group of members stormed my house when I wasn’t home and took Lars from my bed, took him before the Council and then pulled him apart limb by limb. I found out later that Damian’s maker Justine was behind the entire thing. She had fallen in love with me and when she found out that I'm gay, that I could never be with her she decided to make me pay by destroying the one thing on this planet that I loved and that made me happy…that is, until I found my sweet Mikey two centuries later.”

“Do you see what I am trying to tell you, son? Here is your chance to shut the door on your heart and walk away. Give Adam to Damian; let Damian take care of your problem for you. You know that Damian will have his fun and then destroy the human so that you will not have to feel the pain that I did.” 

I do not respond to that statement, asking instead “If you loved Lars so much, why not just have changed him?” Ray looks at me with sudden anger. “You think the thought never occurred to me? Remember son, we are royalty. Our family has certain rules that must be followed regarding linage…” I grunt and say “Yeah, being royalty really has its perks, huh? More shit you can’t do than actually do.“ Ray gives me a knowing smile as he says “Believe me son, I know. That is why from the beginning I was trying to tell you to let the human go, kill him yourself before someone else does it for you. In the end, the only one that will feel the suffering for eternity is you.”

 

My house isn’t large like Tommy’s; in fact it only has 20 bedrooms and two floors. I notice both boys craning their necks to look at it with surprise when I open the door for them. “Come on in, boys. And Jay? Remember your place here, understand?” Jay nods, his chin to his chest, eyes to the ground as he walks behind me, Adam taking a similar pose. I cannot help but notice the sad look in his eyes before they turn away from me, though. I want to reach out to him, to run my fingers through his long hair and whisper comforting words but I know that we are being watched so I turn my back to him and lead the way into the house. 

Once in the foyer I hear Mikey’s voice as he calls out “I’m in the parlor, Gerard.” Without looking over my shoulder I bark out “Follow me” to ensure the boys stay behind me. Once in the parlor I make a hand motion and both boys drop to their knees, heads bowed and eyes forward on the floor. I make my way to Mikey and when he stands wrap my arms around him, pulling him close while I kiss his cool cheek. ”Hello honey. What’s this? Taking in your brother’s strays?” I smile and call out to one of the house slaves to take Adam and Jay to my room. “Feed them and keep them there until I return.” I make another hand motion and all three of them leave quickly, leaving me alone with Mikey.

“I knew you would be home soon so I stopped by, hope you don’t mind my visiting. I figured since Ray was headed to Tommy’s that was the last place any of us would want to be right now.” I laughed as I sipped my blood from a fancy cup. “Understatement of the century! It was too much, believe me. Don’t get me wrong, Mikey. You know I love Ray, I truly do. But sometimes he just forgets that he is dealing with loved ones instead of council members, you know what I mean?” Mikey gives a quiet chuckle as he responds “Yeah, I do understand Gee. I love my husband with all my heart and I wouldn’t change a thing about him…except for his temper. Most of the time he is fine but when he believes in something he goes overboard sometimes.” I have to smile at Mikey. It’s easy to hear the love in his voice for his vamp and somewhere deep inside of me it makes me jealous even when it warms my heart at the same time. I am so lost in thought that it comes to me as a total shock when Mikey comments “So, Gerard…how long have you been in love with Jay?”

My hands start to shake so hard that I drop my cup of blood on the carpet. Mikey calls for a slave to clean up the mess while he places a hand under my elbow and leads me out of the room to the veranda out back. Once he is sure that we cannot be overheard Mikey whispers “Take it easy, Gee! I’ve known about you and Jay for a long now, I haven’t told a soul and I don’t intend to! You know that I would never out you like that to Ray. But you need to be very careful. Damian went in front of the council and they are considering a ruling of death to the vamp that keeps bedroom slaves of any kind. I would hate to spend eternity without you and Tommy Joe.”

 

Once Ray leaves I pace the first floor of my mansion. My mind keeps reverting back to the things that Ray told me earlier in the evening. Is love worth all this pain, this suffering to all involved? 

The sun is coming up soon and when I called Gee’s house a slave told me that he has already retired for the day. Now I have to fucking wait until nightfall to get my…to bring Adam home. I fucking refuse to leave Gee’s without him regardless what it takes…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We could be perfect one last night  
>  And die like star crossed lovers when we fight."
> 
> Our Lady of Sorrows...  
>  MCR

Adam’s POV:

 

After eating and showering Jay and I cuddle up together on the couch to await Gee’s arrival. Raising my head slightly from Jay’s strong shoulder I ask “What’s Mikey like? Have the two of you met before?” Jay gives me a small smile as he answers “Very wise and very sweet, but most of all quiet. Mikey and Ray are total opposites. Where Ray is passionate, outgoing and loud Mikey is reserved, inward and rarely voices his opinions out loud. But once you get to know and understand him you realize that he says a millions things without a word. You have to be very observant around him.” Jay sighs and holds me tighter before continuing “I have told Gee many times that Mikey knows about us but he just huffs and tells me I’m crazy. I’ve seen the way Mikey looks at me sometimes with a little knowing smirk. I’m sure he knows about Tommy as well.” I give Jay a confused look as I say “What do you mean?”

 

Jay gives me an astonished look as he pulls me into his lap and holds me still, one hand on my ass and the other on the back of my neck cupping my head next to his. Jay leans his head down until our lips are almost touching. “That master Tommy is in love with you, Adam. Everyone sees it, even Ray. That is what the entire fuss is about. If he only wanted to fuck your brains out then this whole dramafest would hardly cause a stir. Wouldn’t be the first time a vamp fucked a human, right? But his falling for you is another case entirely. To vamps it would be far worse than a vamp and werewolf mating. You never fall in love with your food source.”

I try to squirm out of Jay’s grasp but he is holding me too tightly. “You’re wrong Jay…master doesn’t love me!” Jay throws back his head and laughs “And you baby are falling for him too! The two of you will end up bigger closet cases than Gee and I!” Jay lowers his head until our eyes lock, muttering “Charming to the last, Adam! No wonder he loves you! Gee and I talked about it the other day, how much we would love to sample that charm.” Before I can protest Jay lowers his head until our lips meet; a soft, gentle kiss that soon becomes heated and desperate. The hand clutching my ass begins to slowly move until it ends up cupping my crotch as Jay shoves his tongue deep inside my mouth, my sharp gasp allowing his even more access to my mouth as I feel his hand cup my balls through the shorts I am wearing.

Lips trail down my neck as Jay’s hand finds the elastic of my shorts, his fingers dipping inside. My arms seem to be frozen, my hands clenched into fists that stay against Jay’s chest but he doesn’t seem to mind that I am not retuning his touches. Jay’s hand dips down and comes into contact with my cock, a deep, appreciative growl coming from his chest.

 

The door opens and Gee’s footsteps come to a stop at the end of the couch. “You just couldn’t wait for me, could you, Jay? For this I’m punishing you my little bitch!”

Gee moves forward and hauls me to my feet with one hand, hauling Jay up as well before pushing Jay out of the room and down the hall, calling over his shoulder “Follow me.” I move into step behind him and before I know it we are in a playroom similar to the one at Tommy’s house. The difference? The toys here are larger, more sinister looking, like the playroom in the old “Addam’s Family” television series.

In the middle of the room is a medieval rack with rough, blackened wood. Gee shoves Jay until he is standing next to it, barking out “Lie down on it, slave.” I move back to stand against the wall as Jay lies down on the rack and Gee makes his way to a large walk-in closet full of toys and equipment. Returning to the rack he places a ball gag in Jay’s mouth and then pulls the straps tight behind his head, then pushes a cock ring down Jay’s cock, pulling the straps tight around Jay’s balls, making Jay whimper into the gag.

Leaning over Jay’s prone body Gee smiles a dark, sadistic smile as he says “Slave, you will keep your eyes open at all times. One blink for yes, twice for no and keep your eyes shut if you cannot take any more. But I know that you will do your very best to please your master, won’t you, Jay?” Jay blinks his eyes once before settling his gaze on Gee, watching as he makes his way slowly to the end of the rack. Gee picks up a pair of heavy iron shackles lined with leather and attaches them to Jay’s ankles, making sure that they are snug but not tight enough to cut off his circulation. Gee then repeats the process with Jay’s wrists, running his fingers along the gaps to make sure that the fit is perfect. 

Returning to the closet Gee takes out a riding crop and a candle before returning to the rack, placing the candle besides the rack for later use. Moving to the top of the rack Gee calls out “This will teach you to ask permission before placing your hands where they don’t belong, slave.”   
Gee grabs the crank handle and turns it one full revolution, the rack creaking and groaning as the slack in the chains starts to shorten. Another crank. Then another. Gee stops and stands back to take in the sight in front of him. 

Jay’s arms and legs are pulled taunt away from his body, with just enough stress on his joints that he is elevated one inch off of the rack’s wooden frame. Jay’s face is a pretty shade of pink and sweat is starting to break out all over his body—just what Gee is hoping to accomplish. This way, when he whips Jay with the crop the sweat will sting just enough to make things interesting.

Gee picks up the crop and starts to swing it in a wide arch, slapping down on every inch of exposed skin. I notice that he is carefully avoiding the area covered by Jay’s tiny shorts but there is still plenty of skin visible to abuse. Gee keeps up a constant motion and Jay starts to moan, his eyes wide open and drool starting to leak out of the corners of his mouth. Gee asks “Do you have anything to say, slave?” as he continues the slapping motion of the crop. Jay blinks his eyes twice “Good. Take your punishment like a good slave should.” 

Gee continues for another 10 minutes or so, enough that most of Jay’s skin is bright red and looks painful. Finally Gee throws the crop on the table and then a towel is thrown through the air at me. “Wipe him down, Adam. The next part won’t work well if he’s covered in sweat.” I answer with a shaky “Yes, master” and move forward to run the towel all over Jay’s skin. The rough towel causes Jay to moan in pain as I make sure not an inch is left wet. When I attempt to move back Gee is suddenly behind me, his hard cock rubbing against the crack of my ass, Gee’s hand brushing against my painfully hard cock. “Well Jay, you certainly are giving us a good show. Look at Adam, how hard he is for you. If you are a good boy I will let you pleasure Adam tonight, would that make you happy?” Jay blinks his wide eyes once, his gaze watching as Gee strokes my cock a few more times, whimpers and whines escaping my lips. “So sweet you are, Adam. We both have wanted you from the moment we saw you. I know that Damian hurt you badly but Jay and I only want to bring you pleasure. Tell me the honest truth. Do you trust the two of us? Do you trust us with your body?” 

 

I nod my head as I say in a soft voice “I do trust the two of you, master Gee. I want...would it be ok if I were with the two of you tonight?” I feel Gee’s smile against my neck as he softly replies “Of course, love. We would love nothing else. But first I have to finish punishing my little slut for being rude and touching what hasn’t been given to him. “

Gee reaches for the large pillar candle and lights it over Jay’s body. I hear Jay whimper as my curiosity gets the best of me. I ask “Master? Why are you…?” Gee looks over at me and asks “You have never experienced hot wax before, Adam?” I shake my head no and with a look of delight on his beautiful face Gee picks up my hand and turns it over to expose the inside of my arm. Carefully he holds the candle an inch above my wrist and then drizzles the hot wax up my arm from wrist to elbow. I gasp at the sensation which makes Gee’s face light up even more. “Now imagine that on broken skin.” Gee returns to the top of the rack, turning the handle one more time so that Jay’s arms and legs are straining in their restraints. He gasps for air through his nose as Gee returns to the side of the rack and runs a thick rope of hot wax from Jay’s neck to the top of his shorts. Jay screams out through the ball gag but keeps his eyes open, the noise sending shivers up and down my spine.

Gee continues to run line after line of wax over Jay’s body, each pass making Jay jerk in in his restraints, his body experiencing constant but sweet agony. Gee leans down and asks “Give up yet, slave? All you have to do is apologize to me.” Jay blinks twice, his eyes boring into Gee’s. “Fine. Then I guess you are ready for round two.” Gee puts down the candle and picks the crop back up, slamming it down on Jay’s wax covered body over and over, hitting him harder than the first round. Jay is screaming through the gag and my skin starts to crawl at the torture I see unfolding in front of my. I have no idea what to make of it at all—I am appalled that Gee would do such a thing to Jay but at the same time I find myself horribly turned on by what I see in front of me. Why would that be? I mean…that’s sick, right? 

Gee finally stops, leaning down over Jay and whispering “Are you ready to apologize, slave? Do you regret upsetting me and touching Adam without permission?” Jay takes a difficult breath through his nose, tears still streaming down his face as he blinks his eyes once. Immediately Gee moves to the top of the rack and pushes a button that slowly releases the chains, gently moving Jay downward until his back makes contact with the rack again. Gee turns to me and orders quietly “Adam, remove the gag and gently unshackle Jay’s wrists while I release his feet.” I nod, moving forward once again. As soon as I unbuckle the ball gag and gently pull it out of Jay’s mouth Jay takes a few gasps of air before saying to me in a broken voice “It was…great Adam! You…have to try it someday!” I cannot help but lean down and kiss his forehead before moving to unshackle his wrists, rubbing them gently the way I notice Gee doing with Jay’s ankles. 

After Gee asks if Jay can feel his limbs and is satisfied with the answer given to him he walks back over to the rack and, leaning over Jay, I hear him say “So, baby…was it everything you thought it would be?” Jay laughs and in a broken voice coughs out “Even more, my love! Thank you baby!” Gee gently kisses Jay and, turning to take in my shocked face, laughs out loud. “Baby, I think we have shocked our sweetie here! Let’s say I clean you up in the shower and then we have more fun, shall we? I did promise you a sweet treat...”

 

 

Before I can open my eyes I feel the presence of my father in the room. “Wake up, Thomas! Its sundown and you are required to appear before the Council this evening on charges of keeping a sex slave. If you have any sense at all you will rise, get dressed and go with me immediately, and once there let me handle everything if you and your slave wish to exist beyond this night!”

 

 

Damian walks into a vamp bar on the outskirts of town. On a regular night he wouldn’t be seen in such a dump, but tonight he demanded to meet his crew in an out of the way place to talk out their next move. All five of his buddies had already arrived before him so after getting himself a pitcher of blood he joined them in the back corner where they would hardly be noticed. After nodding to each vamp he called out “So are we ready to talk about this, boys?” Each vamp makes an affirmative noise so Damian continues with “As we all know I went before the Council last night and outted Tommy. I told them that he was harboring a human as a sex slave with is one of the worst crimes that a vamp can carry out. Everyone was shocked and appalled that Ray’s Chosen One would try to flaunt the law that way. By the time I was finished everyone was furious with Tommy and Ray…just as I intended.”

While each vamp laughed and congratulated Damian he continued “This is just the first step to bringing “Mr. Holier than Thou” to his knees. That little bastard has been getting away with way too much shit lately, and I’m going to be the vamp to take him down. And when I get him down?” Damian makes a fist and slams it into the wall, splitting the boards around his fist into splinters. “That little piece of shit will be just where he belongs…under me.”


	11. Chapter 11

First section...Tommy’s POV:

 

A loud rumble seemed to runs through the crowd as Ray and I walked into chambers. Ray motions me to take my seat as he makes his way to the podium to address the Council. “Lady and Lords of the Council, I humbly bring my son Thomas Joseph Ratliff before you to address egregious crime that he has been accused of. Is his accuser here this evening?” A hush falls over the crowd. “Then let’s begin, shall we?”

 

It takes 2 hours for Ray to convince the Council that Adam is no longer at my residence, that I had taken Adam from the club (from which the once remaining vamp testified against me, fuck it all! Next time, NO witnesses!) for no other reason than for pleasure for my visitors. And then there is Damian’s damaging testimony which has to be squashed. Ray explains that I kept Adam for a short amount of time, intending to host a party that never came to fruition, that now Adam was being kept and fucked along with another of my slaves by my brother Gerard, who when tired of them would return my property for me to dispose of as I wish. Jay was easily explained away, since many vamps had house slaves whose only position in a vamp’s home was to be head slave, in a position such as a butler or housekeeper in olden days. But Ray had a harder time convincing them of Adam’s role. After another 2 hours most of the vamps become bored of Ray’s constant speeches (that always ramble off topic even on the best of days) and decide to drop the charges against me and turn their attention on planning a solstice festival. 

 

Ray nods to me and I nod back, the signal to stand, face the group and nod once before leaving. Once outside in the sweet summer evening I take a deep breath and sigh. Part of me wants to track down and kill Damian, the other half wants me to run over to my brother’s house, yank Adam out of there and drag him home. But before I can do either Ray is by my side. “Thomas, I’m glad that the Council has decided to spare your life but you need to keep up the charade if you intend to keep yourself and that “thing” alive! He needs to stay at Gee’s for a while. I want you to leave him alone and get on with your own life. Once this whole thing blows over, say in a few years you can claim your slave and kill him. Until then, as your king and your father I forbade you to have anything to do with him. Do you understand?” I give my father a look of disbelief, words getting caught in my throat as I try to say “What the…father, you can’t be serious…” 

Ray moves forward until I am standing chin to chest with him. In a deep, ominous voice Ray quietly threatens “Thomas, I swear I will rip that human apart with my bare hands and then feed him to you piece by fucking piece if so much as hear you have even set foot on your brother’s property, do you hear me? Get yourself a vamp to marry, fuck your way through a whole houseful of vamps for all I fucking care, but if I so much as find out that you are even inquiring after that human I swear I will eliminate him from the planet. Don’t doubt me Thomas, don’t make that mistake. Because I will find out and I swear you will be the only one hurt in the end. I’m going to go call Gee and tell him what I just told you. Go get laid and forget all this nonsense.” 

 

 

(Side bar) When Damian hears that the Council let Tommy go without so much as a raised eyebrow he flies into a rage, breaking up the bar and killing a few lingering humans in the process. “Fucking little bastard! His time is up I tell you! I’m gonna make that little bitch pay!” Damian looks at his friend’s faces and smirks when he sees that they are terrified of his explosion. Good, then they won’t even consider backing out on him. “I’m gonna go stir the pot some more. You guys lay low until you hear from me. Got it?” All nod their heads as Damian heads to the door. “Call you soon.”

 

Jay is in the middle of giving Adam head when the phone rings. Gee answers his phone and then leaves the two boys to play alone for a while. “Yes Ray what is it?” “The case is over. Thomas is free and clear of all charges. I threatened your brother with ripping that little Adam bitch to pieces if I so much as find out that he has come over to your house while that thing is there. I want you to send Jay back to Thomas’s house immediately; there is no reason for you to keep him. As far as that other bitch is concerned kill him first chance you get, that will solve all our problems. Got it?” The phone goes dead as Gee fights to contain his anger and return to his boys, but before he can he hears a car squeal to a stop in his driveway. With a heavy feeling settling in his chest Gee makes his way to the front door to find Damian standing in his foyer.

“What do you want, Damian? I’m not in the mood for your games.” Damian stands observing his surroundings with a look on his face like he has just smelt something rotten. “I’ve never been in your home, Gerard. I thought it would have more class than this. Actually, I’m here to see Adam, if you don’t mind.” 

Gee walks closer to Damian, placing his body between Damian and the stairs. “I’m afraid that’s not possible, Damian. You are the last person that I would ever let near Adam. I think you just better leave.” “Now Gerard! Is that any way to treat an old friend? I just want to talk to Adam…apologize for the way that I treated him earlier. I got carried away and I wanted to see for myself that he is ok. I never lose control like that and I…” 

The front door slams open and Tommy enters screaming “I should have known that you would show your fucking face here, you never had any fucking remorse or shame in your life Damian. What the fuck do you think you’re doing here? I should kill you where you stand, fucker.”  
Before either Damian or Tommy can move Gee steps between them with an anger that they rarely see. “Both of you get the fuck out of here and don’t come back! I am sick and tired of dealing with the two of yours shit! Take it somewhere else.” Damian raises a hand as he tries “But Gee! I didn’t come here to upset you, I came here to…” Gee grabs a handful of Damian’s shirt as he pushes with all his might, shoving Damian to the door and, swinging it open, shoving Damian through it. 

From behind Gee Tommy starts to say “Damn, Gee! I didn’t know you had it in you…” as he finds himself shoved through the door behind Damian. Before slamming the door in Tommy’s face Gee yells “I am sending Jay home in the morning. Get yourself another slave, Tommy. I’m keeping Adam.”

From behind Tommy Damian’s laughter can be heard as he gets back into his car and starts the engine. “Fine brother you have there, Thomas! It would be a cold day in hell before I would let that fag keep my slave, especially one as sexy as Adam. You both are a pair of losers.” With that Damian slams the accelerator and peels out of Gee’s driveway. 

 

When Ray arrives at his large mansion he expects to find Mikey waiting for him in their music room where Mikey can always be found playing his bass or writing songs.

When he realizes that Mikey isn’t there he heads to their bedroom. Same thing, no Mikey. After searching the house for a few minutes he finds his love out on the patio sitting by their fire pit, a blazing fire making Mikey’s delicate features glow in the firelight. Ray stops in the doorway to admire his sweetheart, his only reason for living. The mantle of Vampire King is one that Ray never wanted. All he really wanted was to live out eternity in the arms of the vamp that saved him from an eternity of self-hatred and loneliness. But it was not meant to be that way. Instead he was meant to be the leader of the vamps regardless if he wanted the title or not. 

Mikey was his conscious, his inner voice of reason, the one who always listened carefully and patiently and then voiced his intelligent opinion on each topic. He kept Ray sane. 

Ray crosses the patio and wraps his strong arms around Mikey from behind. “Hey love, didn’t expect to find you out here.” But instead of turning to kiss Ray Mikey moves out of Ray’s touch, instead leaning to the other side of the chair as if Ray’s fingers were razorblades. When Ray moves forward to try again to take Mikey in his embrace Mikey moves out of the chair and walks to the other side of the patio, standing with his back to Ray as if he were alone. “Baby, what’s wrong? What did I do?” Mikey doesn’t respond, instead rubs his hands up and down his arms as if he were cold. “Come on, please, baby. Talk to me. What did I do?” Ray walks up behind Mikey, whose spine stiffens when Ray comes to a stop behind him. Without turning around Mikey replies in his quiet, soft way “It’s over between us, Ray. The house slaves are packing my things. I will be out before the sun rises.” Ray freezes in place, his hand halfway between himself and Mikey. “But why? What have I done honey? At least tell me so I can fix it, please Mikey…” 

Mikey turns and walks across the patio to stand by the door to the house. “You can’t fix this, Ray. There is no way that you can fix what you have done to your sons. You are constantly demanding that they go against their very nature and be what you want them to be, not what they are. I am tired of staying here and watching you destroy Tommy and Gerard. I’m leaving you and I’m not coming back. I’m sorry to leave you Ray but you brought this all on yourself. I have been begging and begging you to back off and just leave everyone to be themselves. Who cares who anyone loves, fucks, lives with? It is none of your business nor is it the business of the Council what goes on in the private lives of vampires. But you insist on sticking your ass where it doesn’t belong and on hurting the people that I love the most. Well, go ahead, destroy whom you please. At least I won’t have to watch.” Mikey turns and places his hand on the door handle as Ray runs up behind him, grabbing his arm to try and keep him from leaving. “Please, Mikey…hear me out, ok? Give me a chance…” Mikey pulls his arm out of Ray’s grip with difficulty, his blond hair falling in his face to hide his eyes, even though it cannot hide the tears that are flowing down Mikey’s face. “I have listened for a hundred years on this subject and I refuse to sit back and listen any more. We are through, Ray. Don’t try to follow me, don’t call or contact me in any way. Just go back to your precious Council and find a vamp that can put up with your self- centered, pious ways. It’s over.” Mikey opens the door and makes his way through the house to his car, Ray screaming his name as he drives away, his possessions in the trunk and his heart left in shambles at Ray’s feet…

 

After the sun goes down the next night Tommy wakes to find Jay and a slave that he has never seen before waiting for him in the front parlor. The slave is beautiful, with glowing green eyes and long raven hair, his body well-built and muscular. The slave drops to his knees in front of Tommy as Jay nods to Tommy, indicating the new slave as he says “Good evening, master. This is Antonio. He used to belong to master Gee but now he is yours. I was told to tell you that he is your replacement for Adam…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
> Wipe off that makeup-what's in is despair  
> So throw on the black dress  
> Mix in with the lot  
> You might wake up and notice  
> you're someone you're not...
> 
> The End...MCR

Tommy’s POV:

 

I address Jay while striding to Antonio and sinking my hand deep into the back of his hair, yanking the boy off of his knees and to his feet. “Did my brother say why he’s done this Jay?” Jay stares deep into my eyes as he responds with “Gee told me that he is the only one who can save Adam from your father. You are to leave the two of them alone. He told me that your father called him last night and told Gee that by allowing Adam to return to you or permitting you to come to his house would mean certain death for Adam. Gee then sent me home as well as sending Antonio to you as your new bed slave, someone to take Adam’s place. “My hand tightens in the slave’s long hair, a quiet moan of pain escaping his lips as I yank him with me to the front door. “Follow me, Jay.” I open my trunk and throw Antonio into it, slamming the trunk while barking out to a stunned Jay “Get in the front seat, slave.” Jay nods and does as I ask, sitting as far away from me as he can get in the confines of my sports car. 

When we get to my brother’s house I park my car for a moment just inside of the gate. Turning to Jay I take in his beautiful but scared face as I say “Jay, you have been with me for a short while but I have become closer to you than have to any other slave…human that I have known since becoming a vamp. You have been loyal, kind and caring, and I appreciate it more than I can ever tell you. I want you to know that I think you are perfect for my brother in every way and I am truly grateful that you are there for him, that you love him as much as you do. I want you to understand that what is about to happen has nothing to do with you, do not take it personally.”

I reach out and take Jay into my arms for a moment while finishing my speech with “May you and my brother find eternal happiness, and I hope that he gets off his ass soon and changes you. I would love to have you as my brother-in-law. I love you.” I put the car in drive and then pull to a stop at the front door, at once noticing that Mikey ‘s car is parked next to Gee’s at the end of the driveway. As I move to open the car door Jay’s small hand grabs my arm briefly. As I turn my head I notice that Jay is silently crying, his beautiful eyes sparkling in the dim light. “Tommy?…I mean…Master? I…I love you, too. You have been nothing but good to me since you took me in, you helped me recover from what Damian did to me, made me feel whole and good and…complete. Thank you for everything you have done over the years for me, and for Gee. Most of all, thank you for letting me get to know Gee and for letting us spend time together. I really do love you." 

I reach my hand out and cup Jay’s cheek, his chin in my hand as I quietly tell him “I release you, Jay. You are a free man.” I lean down and kiss his lips gently before pulling back and telling him “Now get out of this car and go get your man. I have to talk to him. Please ask him to meet me in the foyer.” Jay nods and bolts out of the car for the house, practically falling up the front stairs in his haste to get to Gee.

 

I open the trunk and haul out Antonio by the arm before leading him into the house and shoving him roughly to his knees on the foyer’s marble tiles. Gee and Mikey, followed closely by Jay enter the foyer, Gee barking out “Don’t you know how to follow instructions, Thomas? You are not to come here…” “Oh, go fuck yourself, Gerard! When did I ever follow “instructions”? I just thought you would be happy to have your bride brought back to you. By the way…good evening,Mikey. I cannot say I’m surprised to find you here.” 

Gee gives me a surprised look. “Bride?”

I step forward and take Jay’s hand in mine, then place Jay’s hand in Gee’s as I comment “Isn’t that what he will be when you change him and make him yours forever? I set him free tonight, he is no longer my slave and he belongs to you now. And this one?” I turn back to Antonio who is giving me a terrified look. “Do with him whatever you wish, he isn’t mine and I don’t want him. Thanks anyway.” I motion to Antonio who all but runs out of the room at top speed. “But I hope you give me an invitation to the wedding ceremony when it happens.” I turn from my stunned brother to Mikey, stepping forward to take him in my arms. “Whatever Ray did I’m so sorry you felt as if you had to leave. I see the sorrow in your eyes, you miss him something horrible. I love you with all my heart and I will always be here for you.” I hear Mikey whisper in my ear “I have loved you from the moment I first saw you, Tommy Joe. You are my wonderful son and I love you for all that you are and more.” I kiss Mikey on his cold cheek, his arms holding me tightly for a moment longer before I pull away and turn to hug Gee, who clings to me as if I were a life preserver. I kiss his cold cheek as well as I feel eyes upon me from above. I look up to see Adam standing in the shadows, tears streaming down his beautiful face and his arms tight around his upper body as if trying to keep away the cold.

I pull back from Gee and turn, walking to the door before turning back and saying to all four of them. “I love you all, please remember that. Gee, take good care of Adam. I’ll see you someday.” I turn and walk quickly out the door, shutting it against the voices begging me to stay with them, Adam’s voice the loudest of them all.

 

When I return to my mansion almost all the lights are out on the first floor. Strange. Even when I am away I have a strict rule about the lights being left on. Yeah, I know, I’m a vamp. What stupid human would try to break into my home? You’d be surprised…

My stomach is queasy and my head hurts from the little scene at Gee’s house. If Adam will be safer for the moment at Gee’s then that is where he will stay, even though every inch of my body is screaming to me that I have made the wrong choice. But I will bide my time and do things the right way, anything so that Adam is well taken care of. I…have feelings for him, that much I know. And if his tears earlier were any indication he feels the same way that I do. I just want what’s best for him.

Entering my front door the first thing I notice is how quiet the house is. Even stranger. My house is never quiet, there are always slaves cleaning or vamps stopping by or the sound of screams coming from my dungeon. This extreme silence has me on edge all of a sudden. What the hell is going on?

Suddenly I am grabbed from behind by many hands, my knees kicked out from under me and many bodies fall on top of me as I am knocked to the floor. I hear Damian call out “Give me the tube, asshole! I need to shove it down his throat quickly!” 

Two vamps manage to get their fingers into my mouth and yank down hard as Damian shoves a large tube down my throat. I try to fight him but with all the bodies holding me down I am trapped, unable to move. I look up and see Damian pouring black blood into the spout at the end of the tube and I begin to try even harder to fight back. I know what he is doing and terror takes over my mind as he laughs “Yes, little one, its dead blood. You know what it is for and you know why it’s illegal for me to use it on you. But I’m not going to kill you with it, Tommy Joe. Since you are so strong I’m only going to use it to incapacitate you, make sure that you cannot escape your fate.” I start to become dizzy, suddenly feeling stoned, my limbs are getting heavy and so are my eyelids. I hear Damian saying “Go to sleep, darling. I promise when you wake up you will love what you will become…”

 

I become aware of consciousness returning even though I cannot yet open my eyes. I feel a constant breeze on my naked body, making me realize that I am under some kind of ceiling fan. I hear music coming from far away and the smell of garbage and shit turning my stomach until I want to throw up.

I feel a hard substance under me, such as a coffee table. I am chained face down, my ass in the air, my cock and balls smashed under my body and onto the sharp table edges. I feel sharp chain links around my wrists and ankles keeping me in place, trickles of blood slowly running from my small wounds. I hear humming behind me and the shuffling of bodies, letting me know that I am not alone in the room.

I slowly open my eyes as slick fingers start to slide their way into my asshole. With my legs spread as far as they will go there is no chance for me to move them, to try and shut out the two fingers that roughly shove their way deep inside of me. I groan loudly as sharp nails scrap my insides as they start to thrust deep inside of me over and over. I hear Damian laugh before telling his friends “See, I told you he would wake up in time for the fun to start!” Leaning over my back so that his breath is on my neck Damian growls “Hello my pretty little whore. Glad you woke up just in time for your first gangbang. But don’t worry baby…we will take it slow at first. The only one you have to worry about at the moment is me…” 

I feel two fingers turn into four as he pulls his hand back and then thrusts forward again sharply, the breath taken from my lungs as he viciously twists his fingers back and forth inside of me. “Don’t hold back, Tommy! Scream! We chose this abandoned house so you could make all the noise you want and no one will hear you. Do it!” When I hold back my screams once more, not wanting to give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing my pain Damian plants his hand in my hair, pulling my head back sharply as he once again pulls his fingers from my ass, this time thrusting forward with all five fingers. Damian’s hand plows deep into my tiny hole, all of Damian’s weight and power behind his thrust, my cock and balls slamming down into the table edge with each push.

Animalistic screams escape my lungs as Damian’s hand plants itself past his wrist into my ass. Tears start to stream down my face as he twists his wrist back and forth, his fingers scraping even more as he starts to fuck his arm inside of me over and over. I have never been a bottom, not even in my human existence so this type of pain is completely foreign to me. Now I know the pain my slaves have felt all these years…

After a few minutes Damian releases my hair as he pulls his arm free of my ass and wipes the mess that is covering his arm on my hair. I fight back the blood that is threatening to climb up my throat as Damian barks out “Out of here! I’ll call you when it’s your turn to fuck him!” I barely notice the other vamps leaving as Damian circles the table to stand in front of me, sharp slaps landing on my face as he growls “I’ve been waiting to fuck you for so long, Tommy. You need to be put in your place and I’m just the vamp to do it! Now open that pretty mouth and take me in, bitch! It’s time I made you mine…”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To unexplain the unforgiveable  
> drain all the blood and give the kids a show  
> by streetlight this dark night a seance down below  
> there's things that I have done  
> you never should ever know
> 
> "This is how I disappear"...MCR

Why? The word kept bouncing around my skull like a ping pong ball. Why is this happening to me? Why is the one person…vamp…who is my maker, the one who I was supposed to be the closest to in this existence, hurting me like this? What could I have ever done to deserve this kind of treatment?

I lay across the hard surface of the table, my ass throbbing from the recent abuse it has just suffered, my scalp burning from the strands of hair that were yanked out of my heard while Damian pulled my head back cruelly. I look into the eyes of the one who should be as close to me as Ray is…even closer, since he was my first maker, the first to taste my blood, to give me this eternity of nighttime and blood. Why doesn’t he love me? Why aren’t we close? And more importantly, why would he hurt me like this?

“Ah, Tommy Joe, you forget that I can hear your thoughts when I wish to. This is too much for your little mind to take in, isn’t it? Well…” Damian removes the tee shirt that he is wearing and throws it on a broken chair in the corner before unbuttoning his jeans slowly, adding them to the chair as well. Turning back to me he steps forward, his balls quickly slapping against my lips. “Open your mouth and suck them in, baby, or I’ll be forced to open it for you. I have a crow bar next to the table, honey. Don’t make me use it.” I pause for a moment to consider the situation. Without fresh blood I would heal but the process would be excruciating and slow, and knowing Damian’s reputation for extreme punishments I know that fresh blood will not be passing my lips for a long time to come, if ever again.

A hard slap across my face, then another brings me out of my thoughts. “I said, Tommy”…another slap, this time across my chest, sharp enough to take my breath away. “OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! DO IT NOW BEFORE I SMASH THAT PRETTY FACE IN! DO ITTTT!” I feel his hand on my chin yanking down sharply. I do the only thing that I can do at the moment…I comply. Something shifts deep inside my soul, changing something in me that I cannot explain nor would I wish to if I could. I feel somehow less that I am, lower than I ever have been at any time in my past. There is nothing that Damian can do from this moment on to make me feel less than I do right now as I give in to my rapist. I open my mouth and take a quick breath just in time as Damian’s huge cock slams its way down my throat.

Speaking to me in much the same quiet manner as the Queen at high tea Damian keeps up a flow of polite sounding conversation as he fucks my mouth brutality, his voice showing no sign of strain or even being winded. My face is repeatedly slammed into his stomach as Damian begins with “Ah, yes my love, of course the first thing you would think of at a time like this is why I would be abusing you, why I don’t love you, why, why, why…but the real question here, honey…is WHO…” Damian grabs my hair again in one hand while the other hand stays on my chin, holding me in place where he wants me as he continues to fuck my mouth, the corners of my mouth splitting from the size of his huge cock which is constantly traveling over my tongue and down my throat.

As a vamp I really do not need to breathe but the lack of oxygen entering my lungs is enough to make me dizzy and disoriented. I try to listen to Damian even though my body, which still reacts automatically as a human sometimes, is trying to tell me that it is going to black out on me shortly. Damian must be reading this as well because he pulls out of my mouth abruptly, his balls landing on my lips again as he slaps my cheek a few times to wake me up. “Suck my balls, bitch. C’mon, take em into that sweet mouth of yours, baby. Yeah, you heard what I said earlier…who. I’m gonna tell you who is responsible for your being here, baby. OH, FUCK YEAH! YOU FUCKING WHORE!!! THAT’S IT, SUCK THEM HARDER, BITCH!”  
As I take each one of his balls into my mouth and do as he wishes Damian gasps out “Do you remember Robbie, Thomas?” I make a whining noise as Damian pulls back from me long enough to shove his cock back into my mouth. “I take it by the sound you just made that you do. I bet you miss the little bitch. Well, he’s the reason that you‘re here under me right now. You are paying for your sins, Tommy, and you have a ton of sins to atone for…”

Damian steps back, his cock slipping from my swollen lips as his hand connects with my face a few more times. “Do you remember your human existence, Tommy? Being a poor farmer’s son, starving in the winters, wearing clothing that added up to nothing more than rags covering that sexy little body of yours? Do you remember meeting me in the town square during the slave auction?” I nod my head, my voice lost in my throat. “You were covered in dirt from head to toe, looked like you hadn’t had a bath in ages when I met you. You were what? 15?” I nod once more. “I kept an eye on you that day, noticing that all the men were watching you as well as the women. You were the prettiest thing in that dreary little town and they all wanted to take you home and fuck you, make you theirs. But you had other plans, didn’t you, Tommy? You couldn’t take your eyes off of Robbie.” 

I hadn’t thought of Robbie for a while, thoughts of him coming back to me in forms of nightmares sometimes. It took a long, long time to put him in the past and I tried my hardest to keep him there. My first love…my first betrayer.

“I watched you those two years, watched you watch him. What did you see in that little, sickly wimp? He wasn’t a man; he was a child, a child horribly scarred by the fire he was trapped in. When he lost his good looks in that fire it only seemed to make you want him more. Pathetic loser.” I screamed out “HE WAS NOT A LOSER! HE WAS A GOOD MAN; HE HAD A KIND HEART AND SOUL, NOT A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU!”  
Damian circled the table and the next thing I know what feels like a dull knife is placed between my shoulder blades, just the tip pushed through my skin by the strength of Damian’s arm. Slowly, so very slowly a long slice opens up my back, blood beginning to seep out. Damian leans down and licks the wound shut, sucking up the spilled blood, the pain causing me to gasp loudly. Damian repeats the movements over and over again, drinking my blood in the most painful way he can think of. I know he is trying to drain me to a point where I will not be able to easily regenerate from whatever torture he has in store for me from here on out without taking in fresh blood. I’ve used this tactic on other vamps in the past and I know that I will be wishing for death before he is through.

Why in the fuck the sudden obsession with Robbie? After all of these years THIS is the topic that he uses to hold against me? Reading my thoughts again Damian sets the knife aside when the last wound he makes has trouble closing, blood still slowly dripping down my back. “Yes, my little one, Robbie is the topic of the evening, the reason that you are now my whore. Do you remember when your father told you that he sold you in marriage at 17 to a rich man? Back in those days such unions were common, parents still controlled their children until they married, didn’t they? But no, you had other plans, didn’t you, Thomas? You rebelled. You were in love with that pathetic scarred little shit and you intended to run away with him, make him your husband.”

My mind is whirling around, desperately trying to keep up with the words that he is throwing at me. From behind me I feel Damian reach his hand between my chest and the table, attaching a claw clamp to my nipple, digging it in deep as he twists it from side to side to make sure it cannot accidently be pulled off. When he is satisfied that it is secured he pulls the long chain around my back, attaching the other clamp to my left nipple in the same fashion, the chain making a type of rein that he pulls on sharply, causing my upper body to bolt upright as far as it can go in my chains. A scream escapes my lungs; my nipples feel as if they are being pulled off of my body.

He lets go of the chain and bends down behind me, wrapping the strap of a studded cock ring around my balls as he continues “Do you remember that night when you snuck out and told Robbie to pack, to meet you in the stables at midnight, that you were taking him away to start a new life together?” How in the FUCK could he know about that? “And when you returned later you found him fucking not one but TWO men in the barn? Remember how devastated you felt? Well, Tommy” Damian stands and slams his hands down hard on my ass, scratching my back a few times with his long nails on his way back to stand in front of me again “Do you remember what came next?”

I shiver at the memories that flood back to me unbidden, sneaking out of the barn unnoticed and running back to my father’s house. Lying on my bed, my heart feeling as if it’s been ripped from my chest and crying until I fell asleep, only to be woken later by the ripping of flesh and the burning of my human body as I lay dying. Damian’s sneering face looming over me in the dark, the feeling of his strong hands, hearing his voice. Being carried off into the night like a bride on her wedding night, only to find myself on a bed of satin and lace, velvet curtains surrounding the bed, waking up once again alone and scared. Regardless of my precarious situation I bark out “Yeah, fucker I do. You turned me, force me into this life of hell. Is that what you want me to remember so fondly?” Damian sneers down at me the same way he did the night of my turning, slapping me in the face over and over until I try to bite his fingers as they connect with my flesh. Damian grabs my hair, yanking my head up until our eyes meet. “I was one of those men in the shadows in that barn that night, Tommy. The other one with your “perfect little boy” was my brother. I set the whole thing up; put your ugly little boy in between us so you would see me fucking the little bastard as he fucked in and out of my brother’s tight ass. When that bastard survived the fire at his parent’s cottage that you would be repulsed by his looks, that you would turn your back on him and walk away, dismiss him for the ugly little fuck that he was. But not you, Tommy. You stuck by his side through it all, didn’t you? Well baby, I was the rich man that bought you, and it’s high time that I get what is coming to me, don’t you think?”

Damian slaps me one more time with all of his strength, my head snapping back, my cheekbone breaking under his fingers. I moan out in pain as he circles behind me once more, his cock immediately sinking into me all the way with one hard push. I gasp and try to thrash my way away from him but there is nowhere to escape.

Pausing for a moment he sinks both hands into my hair and pulls me backwards as far as my body will bend, blood running down my arms and legs from the chains. Tears start to pour from my eyes as Damian casually comments “Oh yeah, by the way, Tommy…that fire at Robbie’s house? I started that, too…” 

 

I scream in rage and pain as Damian starts to pound into my bleeding ass, his movements harsh and fast. Damian drops one hand to the chain lying on my back, his fingers curling in the chain and yanking until my nipples are harshly pulled away from my body, blood starting to trickle from them as well as the wounds from the chains around my arms and legs. The smell of blood and sex is in the air and I cannot help but notice the other vamps standing in the doorway waiting to take their turns with me. They look like a pack of starving wild dogs staring at a fawn. I have no idea if I will survive the night, and right now? I hope the hell I don’t…

Damian doubles his efforts, my cock and balls continuously slamming into the table causing me to grunt and moan in pain, the sounds turning Damian on and causing him to be even rougher with me. Even though he keeps slamming my prostate head on I feel no pleasure, only agonizing pain, just as Damian intended. In his twisted mind I need to pay for my sins, pay for not wanting to be his, pay for choosing another over him.

He set the fire? He paid for me? He set me up to find Robbie…my mind keeps trying to stop this circular “logic” that has been seared into my brain. Logic? The only logic here is that Damian is a madman. He did everything in his power to make me his and he failed. And now? I’m his, alright. I may never see my loved ones again, may never see…

I feel Damian’s cock swell in my ass and then I feel the sting of his coming deep inside my ass, his moans and grunts filling the room as he continues to fuck me long after he is finished. Then, as he rips his cock from my sore and swollen hole I hear him grunt “He’s all yours, boys.”

 

I open one eye a tiny slit to take in the sight of a cock fucking my mouth. The vamp in front of me obviously didn’t care that I was unconscious; he is still fucking my face as harshly as possible through it all. I cannot open my other eye; it swelled shut long ago when Damian broke my cheekbone. My jaw is swollen and so are my lips, I cannot feel my legs but my asshole feels as if it’s on fire. Damian is fucking my ass for the third time this evening; I’ve lost count how many times the others have used my body. Individually, one at each end, two cocks in my ass at the same time…the nightmare seems to have no end. I hear the vamp in front of me laugh harshly “He’s awake, Damian, and about fucking time too! I want to watch him choke on my come as I load his mouth with it…” I few seconds later my mouth is flooded with salty sour come, my nose squeezed shut until I automatically swallow so the vamp will finally let me pull in a breath of sweaty, smelly air. The vamp laughs with Damian as a shiver runs down my spine, my instinctive reaction to the gunk making its way down my throat. I start to gag around the cock in my mouth and that only makes the vamp moan louder and pump harder. When the hell will this nightmare end?

As the vamp pulls out of my mouth I feel Damian shoot his load deep inside of me, a trail of come beginning to make its way out of my stretched hole and down my legs to add to the puddle at my feet. There isn’t an inch of my body that isn’t covered in blood, sweat and come, bruises covering my skin because of the rough handling as well as the lack of blood in my system. 

Damian laughs when he sees the state that I am in. “Time for me to take my whore home. He has to rest up, I’m hosting a fuck party tomorrow night and he is the main attraction. Get me the chains off the back porch.” 

Damian walks to stand in front of me, yanking my head back till I can see his face. “Not so high and mighty now, are you, Thomas…reduced to nothing more than a “come catcher”. Get used to it baby, this is your life from now on. You will never be without a cock for very long, I’ll see to it.” Damian crosses the room and returns with a choke collar. Pulling it tightly across my throat and fastening it with a padlock, he gives it one last tug as he says “You make a beautiful little whore, Thomas…”


	14. Chapter 14

I open my eye slowly, not sure where I am. An arm is heavy across my waist, a leg across my thighs holding me in place. A heavy metal collar similar to the one that I forced Adam to wear is clamped above my choke collar, severely restricting my breathing, my chest feeling heavy. When I try to move my head I realize that there is very little give in the chain that anchors me to the wall. I try to move out from under the body behind me but my movements only cause the limbs to tighten around me. 

Damian raises his head to sneer down at me. “Good morning, Thomas. Where do you think you’re going?” I shake my head “Obviously nowhere, am I Damian? Thanks to you and your bullshit…” A fist meets my mouth as he growls “Still the high and mighty little bitch, aren’t you? I now regret giving you blood when we got home this morning. I should have just drained you of blood and threw you in the dungeon but I couldn’t resist fucking that tight ass one more time before I fell asleep. It’s so much more fun when you fight me, isn’t it, Tommy?” He punches me again for good measure and then turns me over on my back, his cock at my lips. “Open up and suck me, whore. You need to be taught a lesson for your smart mouth…” 

Damian comes twice in my mouth before he pulls out, my jaw aching and lips beginning to swell. He sits down on my chest as he says “I usually like my slaves to have a little fire in them but you? I want you to be perfectly obedient, the way you would have been had you been my purchased bride, Tommy. I want you to behave the same way that you expected Adam to behave when you owned him. I am having a party this evening for a small group of very important people. I want you on your best behavior; I want you to obey any and all instructions given to you by anyone this evening and from now on.”

“I washed you up and gave you blood last night when we arrived here because I want you at your best tonight. If you misbehave, if you fight back, if you cause just one tiny problem you will spend the rest of your existence chained in the basement and fucked bloody every night until I decide to get rid of you for good. I’m sure the Council guards would just love to have their way with a pretty little bitch like you on a daily basis.” 

 

Opening the back door leading to the garden Gee finds Adam sitting on the swing under the oak trees, his legs pulled up in a fetal position and his chin on his knees. Gee can feel the sadness radiating off of Adam from across the back yard. “What am I going to do with that boy?” Gee thinks as he makes his way over to sit down next to Adam, his motions jarring the swing and brings Adam out of his thoughts. “Adam, why are you out here? You haven’t slept, haven’t eaten since Tommy left the other night. You need to start taking better care of yourself! I will not let you waste away on my watch!” 

Adam lifts his head, sad eyes meeting Gee’s. “I miss him, Gee! I miss him so much I can’t stand it!” Gee reaches out his hand and takes one of Adam’s in his. “Adam, I know that you are in love with Tommy…” Adam’s expression is guarded as he asks “Gee…do you believe in soul mates?”

Gee is taken off guard by the question. He holds Adam’s hand even tighter than before, his voice filled with sincerity as he answers “Yeah, I do Adam. I believe that there is someone out there that is meant for each of us. Do you believe the same, honey? Do you think that Tommy is your soul mate?”

Eyes glazing over, his expression both sad as well as full of longing Adam softly replies “When I first saw Tommy I was trying to fight off those two vampires who were trying to shove me in that cage at the club. I glanced up and…the only way to describe it was as if someone punched the air out of my lungs. There I was, fighting for my life and…instinctively I knew, I KNEW the moment that his eyes met mine that I was safe, that he would rescue me. I had been told before that vampires can link their minds and emotions with humans but I never believed it until that night. I don’t know how I knew that he was taking me home with him but I just knew, and I knew that…I would love him forever from that moment on. I do, Gee…I love him with my entire heart and soul. I don’t know if he feels the same way, and I’m afraid I’m going to find out that he doesn’t love me in return.” 

Gee moves forward to pull Adam into his arms, Adam’s head on Gee’s firm chest. “Adam, my brother loves you, I guarantee it. I think it’s time to tell you some things about Tommy so you can better understand him.”

Gee tells Adam the story of Tommy’s human years and his turning. “Once Damian turned Tommy he left him alone for most of the time, spending all his time working with Ray taking care of Council business. I met Tommy for the first time almost a year after his turning; he was a ghost of a vamp compared to the vamp we know today. He was quiet, distant. He wouldn’t speak to anyone; he only wanted to be with Damian, who seemed to completely turn his back on Tommy.”

“When Ray finally met and then transformed Tommy and he officially became family to Mikey and I it still took us a decade to gain his trust and his love. Someone, we are not sure who, nearly destroyed that boy, hurting him deeper than any human or vamp that I have ever known in my almost 500 years. I can tell that at one time he was a very loving, giving man. Whoever destroyed Tommy’s essence needs to be destroyed themselves, because he is just a shell of his former self and when I find out who did it I will personally make them pay.” 

“But when he is with you he is different, Adam. I see glimpses of what I believe are the “human Tommy” that is locked up deep inside. He developed his hard shell to keep the world from hurting him but when he looks at you the shell slips a little. I have never seen him like this with anyone else before, human or vamp. I can honestly believe that the two of you are soul mates.”

Adam quickly raises his head from Gee’s chest and looks deep into Gee’s eyes while asking “Then would you do something for me?” Gee returns Adam’s open, honest look with one of suspicion. “What is it, Adam?” Adam’s simple request takes Gee’s breathe away as he blurts out “Change me?”

 

Six hours. Six fucking long hours of hell. Of touching, slapping, tugging on hair. Of sucking cocks that never seem to come and dicks that can fuck forever without stopping. Of sour tasting come, split lips and a sore-as-hell backside. Six hours of lying on a single bed in the middle of a room, the fucking metal collar still choking what little breathe I can manage to gasp in around the cocks that keep filling my throat. I lie here, thinking of my family, thinking of Adam. How badly I want to be with them right now, to spend time telling each of them how much they mean to me, to beg their forgiveness for all the trouble I have caused them. The last couple of days have taught me what’s important in life and in the afterlife. If I get a second chance I’m not going to waste it.

I am trying so hard to behave, to tame my nature. I want to bite and rip and scratch, to hurt those that are hurting me. I have never been submissive and now that it is being forced on me I…can’t explain what it is doing to me. The last vamp that I would EVER want to bow down to is Damian and I won’t if I can help it but…I can’t explain it any better than that. I guess, if I behave, I’ll have plenty of time to figure it out in the future. Right now? Just try to get through this evening of hell…

I hear Damian’s bored voice call out “Alright, Tony! You’re the last one left. It’s time for you to go home, sunrise is in an hour and I want to fuck my whore before I go to sleep. Get out!” Tony, who is the last guest left, is currently trying to remove my tonsils with his cock. “Aww, is that any way to treat your brother, Dam? I mean come on; if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have him in the first place…” 

My vision whites out completely. THIS is the brother that helped Damian set Robbie up? Set me up? Uncontrolled rage runs through my entire being as I clamp my jaw down tightly, my razor sharp fangs dropping down and slicing into the bastard’s cock, puncturing two perfect holes into it as if it were made of paper. The vamp screams as blood flows into my open mouth, regenerating me the moment it hits my system, making me stronger. Damian charges the bed but the only thing I see is Robbie’s scarred face as I fight the two of them off. 

The collar is keeping me in place but I am doing my best to inflict as much pain as possible to both vamps. I bite down a second time, this time into Tony’s jugular vein, ripping and tearing the flesh as blood spurts from the wound I make in his neck. I suck down as much as I can as fast as I can, putting my shoulder into Damian’s chest and pushing him hard onto the floor, stunning him temporarily. I manage to get a hand around the back of Tony’s neck and clamp it down, my teeth digging in harder as I pull with all my might, snapping Tony’s head clean off, watching with satisfaction as it rolls across the room and bounces off of the wall with a SPLAT.

A blood-curdling wail erupts from Damian’s chest, his face a mask of horror when he takes in his brother’s headless form as it hits the floor next to him. I twist my body around until I’m on my knees, my hands working to pull the collar off of my neck, and I’m so absorbed in the task that it takes me a few seconds to realize that Damian isn’t attacking, he is striding to the door screaming “AN EYE FOR AN EYE THOMAS! JUST REMEMBER…WHAT I DO NEXT IS ALL ON YOU, BITCH!!!” Damian leaves me there, chained to this fucking bed to carry out whatever fucking vendetta he wishes to against my loved ones. What the fuck have I done?

 

Gee looks at Adam in shock. Change him? What the hell…”Adam, it’s not my place to change you. If Tommy is your soul mate then he is the one who needs to change you. It will be the final bond that will bring the two of you together for eternity. I cannot take away from the two of you…” Adam grabs both of my arms in desperation. “But Gee you don’t understand! I…cannot tell you how I know it but…Tommy is in trouble and he needs me! Not me, not as a human but ME as a VAMPIRE! I have to go save him; I have to rescue him…” 

Gee cuts me off by saying “ADAM! Listen to me! You are just freaking out because Tommy left the way he did. You know he isn’t going to be gone forever, he will be back soon and then the two of you can talk, confess your love for each other. You can ask him to change you then. Right now you just need to give him time to get himself together. He’ll be back, I promise…” Adam starts to protest but Gee cuts him off “I understand, I really do, Adam. You love Tommy, who is going through a hard time right now and you just want to be there for him. But right now there is nothing that you can do to help him except to take better care of yourself and be there for him when he comes back for you. Now baby, I need to take Jay to the doctor. He cut his arm badly last night and it seems that an infection is setting in. You will be safe here with all the guards that are set up for you. We will be back soon. Why don’t you get yourself a bite to eat and then get some sleep, honey? I will check in on you when we get back.” 

Gee kisses Adam’s cheek and then walks across garden and into the house. Adam feels panic rise in his chest as he watches Gee leave but then chastises himself for panicking. “Get a grip, Adam. He’s right. Get some sleep and all will be ok.”

Adam stops and makes himself a sandwich, eating quickly and then using the bathroom on his way to his room. “Maybe I am just freaking out because Tommy isn’t here with me. Maybe I am seeing things that aren’t there. Gee’s right, maybe I just need to get some sleep.” Lying down on the huge bed Adam pulls the covers up to his neck and closes his eyes on a sigh. Dreaming of Tommy is better than nothing at all…

Weight on his chest wakes Adam from a deep sleep. Opening his eyes he strains to make out the figure that is perched over him in the darkness. A dark chuckle vibrates through the room as large hands hold Adam in place, breath moving his hair as fierce eyes glow in the moonlight streaming into the room. Adam tries to thrash his way out from under his attacker but he cannot move. Chills run up and down his spine as he hears Damian say “Pretty little Adam! Time to wake up and join me, baby…”


	15. Chapter 15

Damian’s POV:

I find myself in complete surprise when I throw open the door to my playroom. I expected to find that Tommy Joe had broken out of his chains (or collar, for that matter) and was long gone. Imagine my surprise at finding him still on the bed where I left him, curled up in the fetal position and crying like the little bitch I know him to be. A lesser vamp might feel sorry for him but I can’t. He deserves to cry, to feel less than he is. I own the little bitch, have since he was 17 and if he thinks that I’m just gonna give in and let him go he’s got another thing coming. He is mine and will stay that way until the end of time.

It’s high time I show the little fucker who is in control here. That’s why I brought Adam with me. I told Tommy an eye for an eye and I meant just that.

I look down at a terrified Adam, my hand digging into the back of his neck as I drag him with me. Sometimes I love the strength that being a vamp offers me. I’m quite sure, as far as humans go, Adam must be considered strong because of his body size. But I easily hold him in the palm of my hand and his feet are barely touching the ground as I fling him in front of me, holding him off of the floor by his neck alone at the foot of the bed. “Hey little bitch I brought you a present. Oh wait…he’s not yours, he’s mine.” I lower my head and sink my fangs into Adam’s neck, sucking his sweet blood as it covers my teeth and slides easily down my throat. Adam starts to thrash under my hand but there is no way that I would ever consider stopping, except for…

“Damian! Stop, PLEASE STOP!!! Don’t! Don’t bleed him dry PLEASE! I’LL…I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, JUST DON’T DRAIN HIM!” 

I take my fangs out of Adam’s neck and lick over the wounds to close them then throw Adam to the floor on top of my brother’s headless body. “Oh really, Thomas? And just what would you do to keep your little boy human, hummm? Would you…oh, let’s say…get down on your knees and give yourself freely to me? No more chains, no more metal collars, just you obeying every order like the little pathetic bitch that you really are? For the rest of eternity? Would you do that, Thomas, to save your little boy over there?”

Adam whimpers then softly says “No, please Tommy, don’t do it! I’m not worth it.” Tommy looks at Adam and then back at me before answering “I will, Damian. I would gladly give you my body and soul, call you master if you only let Adam go and never touch him again, never turn him. Please give him back to Gee where he belongs and I will do whatever you say.”

I laugh out loud “And what guarantee do I have that you won’t go back on your word the moment Adam is gone, honey? I don’t trust you anymore than you trust me.” Tommy gives me a blank look for a moment and says “Chain Adam’s wrist so he cannot run and then let me go. I will get down on my knees and make a blood vow.” 

Now that is interesting! Once a vamp makes a blood vow, no matter what he must uphold his end of the bargain. The vow is unbreakable. The price that a vamp pays who breaks his vow is a slow, painful death. There has never been a vow broken by a vamp that the Council has not upheld in favor of the one that was wronged. Very interesting indeed! Either way I win Tommy’s vow and body for eternity and Adam…

Then it hits me like a brick wall. Tommy loves the little fuck! And by the look on Adam’s face he must be in love with Tommy as well. Something deep in my soul starts to boil. Just who the fuck does this little upstart think he is, coming between Tommy and I like this? It’s bad enough that I had to deal with that little shit Robbie, now this? I should drain him dry and…

I give Tommy a little smile as I say “You promise, if I release you, to get immediately on your knees and vow that you will be my little fuck slave forever if I make sure that Adam is well taken care of. You vow to behave without a collar, to obey ever order given to you regardless what it is, if I make sure that Adam gets to where he needs to be, correct?”

Before Tommy can answer Adam has his arms wrapped around Tommy’s chest as he looks deep into Tommy’s eyes and cries out “NO! BABY, NO! Don’t do this please honey! I love you Tommy, I really, deeply do. Please do not let him separate us, I cannot live without you! I want to stay with you forever, PLEASE DON’T SEND ME AWAY!” Tommy reaches out a hand and places it on Adam’s cheek, tears running down Tommy’s face as he replies “I love you too, Adam. That’s why I’m doing this, so you can go be with Gee where you will be taken care of. I don’t want you anywhere near this bastard! Don’t you understand it’s for your own good. Gee will see to it that you have a good life. Go on baby, know I love you but I can’t let you stay here.” Tommy pulls Adam forward for a kiss that I let happen for a moment before I pull the two of them apart. “That’s enough of the mushy stuff! Are you gonna go through with it bitch, or am I finishing off this fine piece of ass, Tommy? Your call…” 

Tommy stares at Adam as he replies “Let’s get this over with.”

I grab Adam’s wrist in a crushing grip as I pull him to the wall, chaining both of his wrists above his head, turned to face us. I wouldn’t want him to miss a moment of the action, now would I? I walk over to the bed and say to Tommy “Last chance to back out, sweetheart. Wanna change your mind?” Tommy softly answers “No, Damian…I don’t wish to change my mind. Please unchain me.”

Adam starts to scream at the top of his lungs at Tommy, begging and pleading with him to stop, change his mind, fight me…if I had a heart I’m sure that I would be going through a box of tissues right now but I just don’t seem to have it in me. This is too much fun.

I take off the metal collar but leave the choke collar in place. Tommy sinks immediately to his knees in front of me and asks for a knife. I walk across the room and take a knife out of a drawer, opening it and handing it to Tommy who immediately opens both of his wrists with a flick of his hands. Tommy’s blood starts to flow in trickles onto the floor as he looks at Adam one last time as a free man “Never doubt I love you, Adam. This is for you, baby.” Tommy turns back to me and says loudly over Adam’s begging voice. “I, Tommy Joe Ratliff, vow to be your fuck slave for all eternity, to behave perfectly without a collar, to call you master, to follow your every order and the orders of anyone else you deem me to follow. I am yours forever to command. I give you my freedom, Damian.” Tommy licks first one wrist and then another, offering them both to me as I hear Adam’s sobs and screams in the background. I take each wrist to my lips, drinking deeply of Tommy’s sweet blood. Blood, I suddenly realize that tastes exactly like Adam’s. Wonder why that is? An oddity, to be sure…

I look at Tommy as I release his healed wrists, noticing that he places them directly behind his back like any good slave would. I call down to him from his place at my feet “Very obedient, Tommy. You are a quick student at the art of submissiveness. It will help you with what comes next. Stay perfectly still, Thomas, do I make myself clear?” I hear Tommy’s voice shake as he answers “Yyyes…master.”

 

I cross the room to stand in front of Adam, his face red and tears still flowing down his face. “Oh, don’t cry Adam! Tommy will still be a part of your daily life! You see, our little slave over there was so wrapped up in you that he didn’t pay attention to what I vowed, did he? I always said he was stupid, and he just proved it! There he is, giving himself to me freely when he could have saved himself, but he didn’t realize that his sacrifice is all in vain…” I turn back to Tommy who is pale and looking at me in shock. “You see, Thomas, I vowed to take care of Adam and get him where he needed to be. Well, slut…where Adam needs to be is right by my side. You see, you were to be my…consort, for better need of a word. That’s what you would have been if I had managed to make you mine when you were 17. It is SO much more fun having you for a sex slave! But then again, after I kill your family and take over the Council, I will need someone who will help me, someone to rule by my side. Who better than Adam? He is a fine specimen of manhood and I’m sure that there is an evil streak in there somewhere; I just need to bring it out. Not only that, but…” I grab Adam’s junk and squeeze just a little “he sure as hell is packing in the downstairs department. So, my little slut, I think it’s only fair that if I expect Adam to be evil, I should give him all the evil blood he can handle, right?” Before I can do anything I see Tommy move out of the corner of my eye. I expected it, so I turn before he can charge me and the next thing he knows his right wrist is chained to the floor. “You need to be quicker than that, Thomas. And you will pay for that little insurrection later, after I fuck my bride…”

I walk back to Adam’s side and I lean in and grab Adam’s neck to hold him still, my fangs once again sinking into that sweet neck, this time draining Adam of all his blood. I turn to see Tommy, his head bowed, totally naked and at my mercy. Right before Adam dies I hear him whisper “Tommy, I love you” and I hear my slut answer “I love you too, Adam.”

I slice my wrist with my fangs and once I open up a good sized hole I place my wrist at Adam’s lips. Before I know it he is sucking hard at my wrist, bloodlust taking over for the first time. Once I have given him all I can I go to the phone and make a call. In a little while 4 of my friends enter the room and make their way silently to Adam, repeating my earlier gesture and feeding their blood to Adam. “Well, sweetheart, currently in front of you are the 4 most notorious vamps in recent history, they are evil incarnate. You see baby, what we become is mostly played out for us in the blood that we first drink in this life. Tommy here is half evil, half good, and I bet you can guess who gave him what!” I chuckle as Adam quickly suckles from my second friend, his eyes already starting to brighten with an evil glare. “Well baby, I am giving you the blood of 5 evil vamps, I’m quite sure you know what that means.” 

By the time Adam is finished with his first feeding his eyes have turned a dark purple and are practically glowing. I tell him “You are now mine, Adam. You will rule with me, take over the vamp world with me. Nothing will stand in our way as long as we are together. “I unchain Adam and watch him slowly lower his arms, rubbing his wrists as he looks Tommy’s naked body over. I hear Adam’s evil chuckle vibrate off the walls as he walks over to Tommy’s side. Planting a fist in Tommy’s hair and hauling his head up I hear Adam’s dark voice say “Unchain him, Damian, my husband…I want to play with him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My precious libra_fietje made the comment to me that she would like to know what is going on in Tommy's mind during this chapter. She brings up a very good point that I never considered. So, the next two chapters will be from Tommy's POV. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading so far! Love you guys! XO


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an open letter from Tommy to you, the reader. 
> 
> Special thanks as always to my love and writing wifey Libra_Fietje for pre-reading and adding her special magic to this chapter. You got my heart, Babycakes!
> 
> Feedback, as well as any questions you may have are always appreciated. This chapter was designed as a prelude to the next, where Tommy truly "dives" into the role of sub for the first time. I will give Tommy's POV in the next chapter as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

A “letter” from Tommy Joe

To anyone who might read this:

I’m sure that you have been wondering what in the hell has been going through my mind up to this point. I mean, you are taking this journey with me and my loved ones, experiencing my…our story every step of the way. I really thought it was time to step back and catch you up to speed on what the actual fuck is going through my mind right now. I mean, it’s not as if you can just walk up to me and ask, right? So, I’m gonna go over the shit that Donna filled you in on up to this point and comment on the shit that needs to be pointed out. Sorry if I get redundant in spots but it can’t be helped. Thanks for sticking in with me so far and I hope my tale, for lack of a better word, has been…intriguing, to say the least! 

 

What the fuck have I done by killing that fucking bastard? Now hell only knows what Damian is going to do next to someone that I love.

It feels like forever since Damian left. The only thing that I can do is pull and pull on this fucking collar and chain to no avail. I’m strong but come the fuck on! I pull until my strength is gone and I am no closer to freedom than I was to begin with. 

I lay my body down on the bed and cry until I cannot cry any longer. Even though no one is touching me my ass and mouth still throb from the horrific abuse that I suffered earlier in the evening. This is my destiny? To be a fuck toy for my maker? 

I haven’t always been proud of being a vampire until recently. From the moment that Damian sunk his fangs into my neck I silently cursed my existence. Many nights I lay awake in my bed wishing for death to end the daily sameness of it. Ok, yeah, I know…I sound like Louie in “Interview with the Vampire.” But let me fill you in on a vampire’s dirty little secret. Anne Rice got it closer to the truth than I’m sure she ever knew. Time passes slowly, eternity can be its own curse, and, unless you have a mate and sometimes even then…sometimes it CAN make you want to wander out into a desert at high noon.

I am still reeling over the fact that Robbie was set up by Damian and Tony. Ok, I don’t know all the facts but knowing Damian like I do I can honestly say all or most of the blame is his. I do not know if my Robbie WANTED to fuck those two bastards or not but it really doesn’t matter. One piece of shit down, one to go so that justice can be done and Robbie’s spirit can be avenged and set free. I want to be able to think of Robbie without the pain attached to it, I want to only think of the good times and the love I had for him. I need to do this for my sanity as well as his memory.

I know I sound as if I’ve given up and yeah, I do have my “human” moments where I feel as if I have. But there is more to it than that. Let me explain.

I know it may not seem important to a human but I have always placed a high value on the fact that I am a Dom. I take what I want and it feels damn good to do it. I was a “top” in my human life and I’m sure if I would have been allowed to continue living my Dom side would have eventually made itself known. But I fell into the Dom lifestyle as a vamp as easily as taking my first sip of blood…both completely natural and satisfying. I love holding down a partner and taking everything I want from them. I love doing all the things that I have been forced to receive over the last couple of days. I never had to think about it so now that the “shoe is on the other foot” I am overwhelmed with every aspect of my new life.

Being truly honest with myself I must admit that I never thought there would be any kind of…thrill, for lack of a better word, in another taking from me. Now, I’m not saying that I want to throw my Dom side away for good. But I have never been…held down before, had someone take over my body and my soul the way Damian has. When he first met me did he see something in me that I didn’t know was there? Potential that caused him to go to such lengths to claim me? I’m so confused. I mean, rape is rape, right? No one WANTS another to take from them, make them feel vulnerable. Why then, like tonight when those strangers were taking from me, did, deep down inside, I feel something…different…

The door opens and Damian drags Adam into the room. When they reach the end of the bed Adam’s eyes meet mine. I see so much shining from those beautiful blue eyes: love, fear, anger, happiness at seeing me again. Mostly love. How did I get so fucking lucky? The boy that I chose on a whim, the one that I only took home to fuck into the mattress, nothing more…loves me as much as I love him. 

Damian sinks his fangs into Adam’s neck and I panic, I can’t even remember how to breathe for a moment. Every cell of my cold body screams in pain as my inside make a 180 degree turn. I can’t lose him! I would…will do anything to keep him from dying! I lost my freedom but I cannot lose Adam! Then the thought hits me. I’ve lost him already, haven’t I? I mean…here I am, under Damian’s complete control. I do not have the freedom to take Adam as my own. So I do the only thing that I can…beg for Adam’s freedom, not mine.

I beg and beg for Damian to stop and finally he does, if for no other reason than to toy with me. I know he won’t make this easy but I have to try. Then in the middle of it all Adam starts to beg me to stop trying, to just give up. I know he thinks it’s useless and he may be right but I can’t give up that easily. 

I push aside all the rage that still is taking up every inch of my being so I can save Adam. As much as I feel this rage, this desire to destroy Damian I have to tuck it away until there is a time where I can use it. I’m not giving in, I’m being smart. I have to look for the perfect opportunity to extract my revenge, until then hiding behind a wall of submissiveness. As I have witnessed many times before, rage equals mistakes and right now the last thing that I can afford to do is to make a mistake. 

I tell Damian that I will trade my body and soul for Adam’s freedom. I want him to be able to go back to Gee’s where I know that my brother and Jay will take good care of him and love him. I can see that Damian doesn’t believe me. He expects me to pussy out and run or at least fight back the moment that Adam is sent away. Obviously, after all these years and all our time together Damian has never learned a basic fact about me. I’m nothing fucking else if not honest. When I make a vow I keep it. Now is the time to prove that point. 

I tell Damian to chain Adam to the wall and then set me free so I can make a blood vow. I know what I am asking for, how serious of a commitment it is. In case you’re wondering there IS a reason behind the request to chain up Adam. I’m afraid that he will do something stupid like try and run for help which will only get him killed. The guards having Adam for dessert is the last thing that I want to happen. I need a chance to make the vow, praying to a God that I have never believed in that Damian will keep his end of the bargain, an expectation that I’m sure is a stupid one but I have no other options, I have to try. 

Having studied vamp laws in preparation of becoming Council Leader I know just how important the vow really is. In over 3,000 cases in the history of vampdom there has never been a ruling in favor of the one that has broken a vow made in good faith. If I manage to escape in the future I will be killed, either by Damian upon recapture or by the Council when they rule against me when brought in front of them by Damian later on. What I am asking for is total fucking iron clad in its totality and if that doesn’t prove my love for Adam nothing else will. 

I notice the exact moment that Damian realizes that Adam and I are completely in love with each other. I see the change in his stance, the tightening of his jaw and the flash of anger in his eyes. I’m sure that in his mind right now Adam is no different that Robbie, just another stumbling block in getting what he wants. But then his demeanor changes again and he lays out the guidelines of the vow, but my attention is drawn to Adam who is screaming and crying, trying to change my mind. But my mind is made up. 

Adam lunges at me, wrapping his arms around my chest in an attempt to stop me from my course of action. I tell Adam that I love him, that the love I feel for him is everything to me, and that I want him to have a chance at a real life with Gee. I can’t stand to look into that beautiful face for another second. It’s fucking killing me to do this but I have to. I pull Adam to me, wrapping my arms around him as I kiss his sweet lips, running my tongue over them until he lets me in, a slight gasp as my tongue meets his. Our kiss is soft and conveys everything that I have been dying to say to him since the moment that I first saw him. That I’m his, that he’s the one…that he has my very soul in the palm of his hands. I feel his love in return and for the moment, my human and vamp lives are melted together, finally complete.

I feel Adam’s panic when Damian puts his hands on Adam’s neck to pull him off of me. As I watch Damian drag Adam to the wall I see the look of devastation and sadness that passes over him. I whisper the words “I love you baby” to him and for a single second his eyes brighten as he nods back to me. Then Damian steps between us, raising Adam’s arms over his head and chaining them into place. As Damian walks to stand in front of me again he pauses, asking “Last chance to back out, sweetheart. Wanna change your mind?” I hear Adam whimper and then start to beg, his words a jumble of “No” and “Stop” and “Please don’t” that echo off the walls. Never in my life as a vamp, as a human have I wanted to hurt, to kill, to maim, to destroy as much as I feel in this moment. My body tenses up as I try to keep everything inside. It hurts, it hurts so fucking much as my muscles cramp up one by one as I try to control my composure – for Robbie, for Adam. I keep my face a mask of civility, a mask of submission, a mask of utter fucking surrender. The bastard had the upper hand. The bastard won. 

 

Damian releases me from my metal collar and I sink to the floor, asking for a knife. When he hands it to me I slice my wrists open. Dread fills me but I turn to Adam and tell him that this is all for him, my ultimate show of love for the man that stole my heart. 

I make my vow and then offer my bleeding wrists to Damian. When his tongue glides over the wounds a thrill makes its way down my spine but I don’t show it, I keep it to myself. The last thing that I need to do right now is show weakness. A small quiet corner of my soul is telling me that yeah, I’ve lost my freedom for eternity but it won’t be all bad. I guess only a true sub could understand this and since I am not one it confuses me but I do not have the time to focus on it now. Maybe in the future clarity will come to me but I cannot be sure. I can only hope.

Adam is still crying, I can hear him even as I drop my eyes to the floor and my arms behind me. Damian praises me for being good and once again that thrill travels down my spine. This feeling of being owned is much more intense than the feeling of being turned. If I wasn’t so worried about Adam’s safety I would lose myself in it, take comfort in it. What else do I have now? But the thrill is replaced by anxiety when he tells me to stay perfectly still and makes his way to the wall. What the hell does he have planned for my Adam now? 

 

Damian strides to Adam and spits out his venom, every word filling me with fear. What the hell? What kind of idiot am I? Did I really think that this monster would EVER play fair? Hell, I had to hope if nothing else. But in my wildest dreams I NEVER thought that he would want Adam for his consort. ADAM? 

I raise my eyes to Damian and see that he has turned back to me. He tells me his plans, how he is going to turn Adam and make him his bride, how after killing my family he plans for the two of them to rule over the Council together. My mind is reeling by the time he tells me that he intends not only to turn Adam but to make him evil. EVIL…Adam? The two words refuse to meld together in my brain. Evil is the furthest words that I would ever use to describe my angel. I can’t let this happen. Despite my vow I cannot allow my Adam to become a monster like Damian. I have to try and fight back, for Adam, for my family…

I try to charge at Damian but he sees it coming. Before I know it my wrist is bent backwards as he chains it to a D ring in the floor not far from where I am kneeling. I hiss as he turns to walk back to Adam’s side and I hear him snark “You need to be quicker than that, Thomas.” I’ve failed. I lower my head, tears starting to slide down my face to cover my naked body. I have failed my love and my family. 

I cannot watch as Damian turns Adam but when Adam calls out his love to me I respond with an I Love You of my own. My eyes stay locked on the floor, my mind filled with regrets. Why didn’t I turn Adam myself when I had the chance? When the door flies open and four vamps enter dread fills me. I know exactly what Damian is about to do and the desire to snap his neck is back. But so is the truth. I am a fuck slave. I am lower than dirt. I am available as a fuck hole to any vamps my master or mistress wishes to give me to. Adam…evil Adam…owns ME now. And he is completely evil in every way. He will never be my sweet and kind angel ever again. 

Damian tells Adam that he belongs to him from this moment on, that he is Damian’s bride, that they will rule together from now on. I hear the chains jingle as they are released and after a moment I see Adam’s bare feet out of the corner of my eye as he walks over to me. I cringe inwardly as I hear Adam’s evil chuckle seconds before he plants a hand into my hair, his fingers twisting cruelly as he lift my head upwards. Heat radiates off of Adam as he comments to Damian in an evil purr “Unchain him, Damian my husband…I want to play with him…” Terror fills my chest as more tears fill my eyes; Adam’s fingers pull harder on my hair. I can FEEL the evil radiating off of him from every pore in his body. Next to Adam Damian is a wimp, a scam, a failure…of this I am certain. Damian has built the perfect EvilDomDracula and it is I that will be the one who will regularly receive his abuse. The world needs to fear Adam not Damian. Adam has taken my place in the vamp world and I have no doubt that Damian has no idea that he has created a monster, a monster that will refuse to be trained or controlled. This may play out in my favor someday but not now. I can only hope that his love for me is still somewhere deep inside. Right now though, my hell begins and I pray, yes PRAY…that I have the ability to adapt and excel at what will happen next.

 

The thought that fills my mind as my eyes lock onto Adam’s: Adam will be my ultimate test in submissiveness…and I pray that I can pass the test...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Been really sick the last couple of days. I was going to make the next chapter Adam/Tommy but this came to me last night and I wanted to get it off my brain.
> 
> Sorry this is so short. Promise to update soon. XO

“GEE, STOP IT! C’...MON, HONEY….YOU…cut it…MOTHERFUCKER!!!!”

Jay’s face is blood red, his eyes popping out, jaw slack and body shaking. Gee has him pinned down to the bed, Gee’s lower body holding Jay down to the mattress as his hands tickle their way up and down Jay’s naked body. The smile on Gee’s face is almost angelic, and even though Jay desperately wants the tickling to stop he hesitates. It’s been a long time since Jay has seen his man smile like this and he wants it to go on and on.   
Jay pulls a deep breath into his body and belts out “Gee for the love of all holy PLEASE STOP! If you don’t I’m gonna pee all over you!” Gee’s hands immediately stop moving and Jay takes this as the opportunity he’s been waiting for, flipping them both over so that he is the one straddling Gee’s body, Jay’s thighs tight alongside Gee’s legs and his ass settling over Gee cock, arms splayed wide to hold Gee’s arms down. “Hey, no fair! I thought you had to use the bathroom!” Jay smiles down at Gee and in a sweet voice replies “Gotcha sexy man! I couldn’t get you to stop any other way. It sucks to have a boyfriend that’s stronger than you…” Gee flips Jay back over and says “Like that, baby? You never had any problem with my manhandling you before…” Gee leans down and brushes his lips up the side of Jay’s neck to his ear before whispering “You’re so sexy, baby. You make me want to sink my cock into you and take you over and over until you scream for me to stop…” Jay moans as Gee attacks the other side of Jay’s neck. “Gee baby I…damn! Fuck me baby, fuck me…” 

There’s a knock at the door and Gee gives a deep sigh before yelling “Come in!” A slave makes his way into the room, his eyes instantly on the floor. “Master, your father is here. He demands that you come down to the parlor instantly.” Gee moans as he replies “I will be there shortly. Tell my father he has to wait.” “Yes master.”

Once the slave leaves Gee turns back to Jay, a look of sadness mixed with anger passing over his beautiful features. “I’m so sorry honey. I’ve gotta go see what he wants. You know I love you, right?” The look that Jay gives Gee is one of love and deep desire. “Of course I do, Gee. And I love you back just as much. Now go talk to your old man and then find me in the garden. I wanna fuck your brains out before the sun comes up.” Gee leans down and gives Jay a passionate kiss before climbing off of Jay’s body and making his way to the door.

When Gee finds his father in the parlor instead of crossing the room to give Gee his customary hug Ray automatically barks out “Gee, Adam and Tommy are missing, and I have an idea where they are…”

 

Jay dresses in a pair of blue jeans shorts and slowly makes his way through the house to the garden. He loves these moonlight strolls through the flowers and trees, darkness bringing peace to his mind and heart. He misses Adam and Tommy so much, especially Adam. He feels so close to him as if the two of them are brothers. 

Jay’s mind begins to wander and as usual it wanders directly back to Gerard. Jay sits down at the pond, sliding his legs into the water up to his knees. his hands splayed out in the dirt, his arms directly behind him and his back stretched out. On a sigh Jay closes his eyes. He is the luckiest human in the world that Gerard Arthur Way decided to make him his. Sleep starts to take over as he thinks “Now if I can just get Gee to change me so we can marry…”

Just before Jay nods off a hand clamps down hard on Jay’s mouth, a sinister voice whispering in his ear “Time I take you to your friends, Jay. Wouldn’t want you to get lonely, now would we?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading, so sick and tired of all this needless beating,  
> but baby when they knock you down, and out is where you oughta stay  
> And after all the blood that you still owe, another dollar's just another blow  
> so fix your eyes and get up, better get up, while you can  
> When you go, would you have the guts to say,  
> I don't love you, like I did, yesterday." I Don't Love You...MCR
> 
> Second section is in Tommy's POV.

“But baby…” Damian replies to Adam’s demand to release Tommy from his chains. He is interrupted by a knock at the door which swiftly opens, a slave kneeling in the doorway, a large envelope held tightly in her hand. “Master William dropped this off for you, master. He said to tell you that it’s urgent and you must view it immediately…” Damian swears like a sailor as he stomps his way across the room, jerking the envelope from the slave’s hand and kicking her in the side, his voice booming “GET THE FUCK OUT!” The slave gasps for air as she pulls herself from the floor, her body barely moving in time to keep from getting hit by the slamming door. 

Damian crosses the room to stand by the fireplace, his face grim as he reads a letter from his friend. Once read he crumbles the letter and throws it into the fireplace, storming across the room to grab Tommy by the throat. Glaring into Tommy’s eyes Damian sneers “Seems as if your father has set the Council against me again, Thomas.” Damian looks at Adam who still has his hand firmly in Tommy’s hair, pulling sharply. Squeezing Tommy’s throat tightly once more before releasing his hand Damian snarls “Seems as if you get him to yourself after all, baby. I have to go carry out the next phase of my plan.” Damian leans down to release the chains holding Tommy in place before making his way to Adam’s side, watching with glee as Adam kicks Tommy in the chest, sending him crashing to the floor at their feet. “Play with him till you get bored, baby. I’m going to be a while. I will have some humans sent for you soon.” Damian attempts to kiss Adam but instead ends up kissing nothing but air, Adam managing to make a subtle escape to the “equipment” closet at the opposite end of the room. After rummaging in the closet for a moment or so he returns with a box in his hands throwing it on the table in the middle of the room. “Don’t worry about me Damian, I’ll be fine here. Go wreak havoc somewhere else. I can take care of this piece of shit…” With that said Damian storms out of the room, leaving Adam to his fun and Tommy to his fate.

 

The moment the door slams shut behind me I take a chance—I look up into Adam’s eyes. The sight that meets my eyes terrifies me beyond words. Adam—my Adam…his eyes lit up with demonic delight, his mouth turned up in a snarl. I’m not even sure if he recognizes ME, he just sees in front of him a chance to inflict pain and agony. I see nothing left of the Adam I know and love…only a monster.

In the thirty seconds or so that it takes to stare into his eyes I see realization flash across his beautiful face. His face twists into an even harder snarl as he once again reaches down to grab my hair in his hand. “Aaaddam? Adam, please baby…” I feel strands of hair ripped from my head has he hauls me to my feet, his hand twisting sharply in my hair as I stand still in front of him. “SHUT UP, BITCH! You’re the one who’s to blame for all this! And believe me; you’re going to pay for it…” My vision twists and turns as I am dragged across the room to the large wooden table that Adam placed the box on a moment ago. Adam reaches out and grabs the box with his spare hand, hauling both of us out of the room and down the hall to the playroom. We pass a slave in the hallway and Adam snarls out “Blood NOW! Playroom…” The slave stammers out “Yyyyessss, master” as she runs to carry out Adam’s order. 

Once in the room I am dragged to a pillory which is standing open. Adam drops the box to the floor and then slams my upper body down hard onto the pillory, the breath choked out of me as my neck makes contact with the wood. Adam grabs my wrists and slams them down on the wood as well, a slight grunt echoing through the room as Adam maneuvers the wooden top into place, the sound of a padlock closing making me realize that escape is now impossible. “Adam please, PLEASE let me…” 

Adam grabs my ears to get my attention, pulling my head forward until my shoulders are pressed hard against the wood. “No Tommy LET ME!” Adam starts to connect open palm slaps to first one side of my face and then the other, taking turns snapping my head side to side. My ears begin ringing after a while but I still hear Adam’s laugh, then the sound of his zipper as it makes its way down, Adam’s pants soon pooling at this feet, then kicked across the room. Raising my head by my chin Adam spits on my face before placing his fingers into the corners of my mouth, wrenching my mouth open as he shoves his huge cock into my mouth. “Ahhh! God Tommy you little bastard! Open that hot mouth of yours and blow me like the whore you are…” The next second Adam’s balls are slapping my chin and the head of his monster is lodged in my throat, holding still so I have to try to pull in as much air through my nose as I can. Adam reaches down and rips the bar out of my ear, my scream causing my throat to tighten even harder around his cock. “Oh stop being a pussy bitch! When it heals I’ll just shove it back through…” which he does a few minutes later, the pain causing tears to flow down my face. “Oooohhh, look at the little baby! What’s wrong Tommy? You can hand out the pain but you can’t take it?” Adam fucks my face a few more times before pulling out of my mouth, my spit slowly pooling on the floor below me.

Adam walks over to the box and pulls out a metal device that causes me to shudder. “How much do you know about medieval torture devices, Thomas?” My voice is rough when I reply “I know what that is, Adam.” A fist hits me square in the face, blood shooting from my nose. “YOU WILL CALL ME MASTER, WORM! NOW WHAT DO I HOLD IN MY HAND???” I spit out blood before I reply “A Pear of Anguish, master.” Adam play slaps my face as he says “Very good. I love medieval torture devices, they are so cruel but so effective. Open your mouth.” I shake my head no as I try again with “Please, please let me just talk to you for a moment…”

My jaw is pried open again and the metal pear is shoved into my mouth and down my throat, only the screw top visible at my closed lips. Adam starts to turn the screw and the four “slices” of the pear start to open, digging and wedging themselves into my throat as the pear is expanded. After only a few turns of the screw the pear is firmly in place, stretching flesh and causing immense pain to my Adam’s apple. Adam releases the screw and reaches into the box again, pulling out two sets of Tean Zu, one which he quickly places on my right hand. Adam turns the screw at the top of the knuckle breakers, enjoying my squeals of pain as each finger breaks under the pressure of the bar on top pressing down tighter and tighter against my flesh. Once he is satisfied that I have screamed and squealed enough he repeats the process on the fingers of the other hand.

Adam then picks up a riding crop with spikes on one side, making his way to stand behind me as he lets the crop fly. “Tommy, it’s high time you learn what it’s like to be on the receiving end of things. Me? I was born a human, a creature of no worth except to be beaten and broken and treated like shit by all vamps…you included.” The crop flies harder and harder as Adam’s anger makes its way from his arm to my body through the crop. “Here I loved you, gave you my heart the moment that we met. And how did you repay my love?” Adam throws the crop away and I feel him line up his cock at my hole. “You let that fucking bastard Damian rape me!” Adam slams his cock into me, setting a fast and brutal pace that I can barely keep up with. “But that’s ok Tommy, it doesn’t matter anymore. Now you will spend the rest of eternity at MY feet obeying MY rules. Sounds good, doesn’t it?”

It does seem like an eternity that Adam spends slamming himself into me over and over. I finally feel his cock expand deep inside of my ass as he shoots inside of me, the sting causing me to moan in pain which only makes Adam laugh loudly. When he pulls out he licks my back, sealing the cuts from the crop before licking the blood off of my ear. 

There is a knock at the door which swings open on Adam’s command. Four large guards drag in two human males, fear on their faces as they try to fight for their lives. I cannot look at them—not only do I know their fate but they remind me of Adam the night that I met him. Adam pulls one of the men to him by the throat and immediately sinks his fangs into the man’s neck, the snapping noise of bone reverberating throughout the room. Adam drinks deeply until I hear the body hit the floor not far from my body, Adam already making his way to the second human and repeating the process. When he is finished with the second one he kicks both bodies towards the guards and bellows “Remove them.” The guards nod and carry out their task. Adam then comes to stand in front of me again, smearing the blood that is left on my face into my hair. “You are so pretty, Tommy. I’m glad that I have forever to play with you…” 

Adam removes the lock from the pillory and opens it, picking me up and carrying me across the room, coming to a stop in front of an object that once I look at it causes me to thrash in Adam’s arms as hard as I can.

Adam places me onto a Judas Chair and pushes me into it, the spikes covering the back, armrests, leg rests and seat of the chair entering my skin. I try to scream but the pear in my mouth only lets the mildest sounds escape. “I’m sure you know what this is for, Tommy. It’s called a Judas Chair but most commonly is called the Chair of Torture.” Adam straps thick black leather straps across my chest and wrists, holding me onto the spikes without a chance of escape. “This chair I’m told was used during the Spanish Inquisition. But for a vampire…it is a different type of hell, as you will experience in a moment.” Suddenly I scream, my head twisting back and forth regardless of the pear tearing up my throat. “You see, your skin is trying to heal, trying to close around each sharp spike. For a human this doesn’t really matter, they would just slowly bleed to death. But you my little whore will feel the pain as your body tries to close its wounds, instead closing the spikes inside of your body.” Turning and making his way to the door, he pauses long enough to spit out “Enjoy your fate bitch…”


	19. Chapter 19

Gerard feels the tension coming off of his usually calm father in waves and a chill travels down his spine. Ray Toro is not a man who flusters easily. As Council Leader he has gained a reputation of fierceness and fearlessness. This makes Gee all the more concerned as Ray’s voice shakes when he says “Tommy hasn’t been seen for the last couple of days. Is Adam still here?” Gee shakes his head no as he comments “I found a letter in his room saying that he received a phone call from Tommy. He said that he was going to spend a few days with him so they can work out their issues. One of the slaves stated that he saw Tommy’s car pulling out of the gate the same night that I found the letter. I guess I should have put more thought into the situation but since Tommy is known for his crazy short notice stunts I didn’t give it a second thought.”

Ray pauses in thought a moment before continuing. “Where is Jay?’ Gee, while wondering why his father would ask such a question, answers “He’s in the garden, why?” Ray crosses the room to look out of the big bay window overlooking the garden. “Have a slave bring him here.” Raising an eyebrow towards his father Gee makes his way to the door and calls out “Slave!” Suddenly a slave appears. “Fetch Jay, tell him he’s needed in the parlor.” “Yes master.”

Gee returns to the room and softly asks “Father…you know don’t you?” 

Ray keeps his back to Gee as he replies with steel in his voice. “Yes Gee, I’ve known since the very beginning.” 

Gee stands still, a lump in his throat. He doesn’t know what to say to Ray. A few seconds pass by before rage takes over Gee. How can his father know about himself and Jay and not say anything? And how could he be so harsh to Tommy when he knew at the same time that Gee and Jay are a couple? He turns and storms out of the room, slamming into the slave that he sent to get Jay. “Master? I’m…I can’t find him!” Gee feels a shiver of fear run down his spine, pushing down the rage for a moment. “What do you mean you can’t find him!? Did you check our room?” The slave looks down at the floor and replies “Yes master, I checked the entire house and he isn’t here! I have all the house slaves looking for him…” From behind him Gee hears Ray’s footsteps moving toward him stopping just inches behind him. “Gee, your Skype on your computer is ringing…and the call is from Damian…”

 

Jay awakens to complete darkness. He cannot move at all, his hands tied tightly behind his back and a black bag over his head tied tightly around his throat. A thick chain is wrapped around his legs and, when Jay tries to move his legs he realizes that he is chained to the floor. To keep calm Jay thinks to himself “Stay calm, don’t panic. Gee will rescue me, he loves me, he will fight for me. I just gotta stay calm…”

Rough hands work the knot loose at the back of his neck and suddenly the bag is yanked off of his head. As his vision clears he sees Adam standing over him and a large smile spreads over his face. “Oh my God Adam!!! You’ve come to rescue me! Oh thank…” Adam smirks down at Jay, his hand pulling back before sharply slapping Jay across the face. “Shut up my pretty little slut!” Jay feels the pain of the slap but he is so frantic to have Adam hear him that he ignores it. “Please unchain me Adam! I want to go home, Gee…” “I SAID SHUT UP!” Another slap hits his other cheek hard, Jay’s head snapping to the side and the feeling of bruised skin making itself known to the back of Jay’s mind. “GEE IS A PIECE OF SHIT AND SO ARE YOU! You better figure it out bitch! YOU BELONG TO ME NOW!” Adam turns on his heels and storms out of the room leaving Jay a crying heap on the floor, a prayer for Gee to find and rescue him his only thought.

Gee turns and walks back into the room, Ray follow close behind. Gee clicks on the button that connects him with Damian and his breath is sucked out of his lungs as if he were sucker punched in the gut. From behind him he hears Ray’s gasp and then hears Ray belt out the exclamation “MOTHERFUCKER!” as the two of them take in the sight in front of them. 

Damian and Adam are standing side by side, Damian’s arm around Adam’s waist holding him close. Behind the two of them they can barely see a naked Tommy strapped into a Chair of Torture, a Pear of Anguish down his throat. Tommy’s throat is swollen and the skin of his neck is purple around his Adam’s apple, pushing it out until it looks as if it is about ready to burst through his skin.

Both Ray and Gee have used a chair to torture vamps who had committed a betrayal against their kind. But the two of them only used it when they had no other choice. They both know what the chair can do to a vamp, bringing intense pain to the point of madness. Here was their son, their brother, strapped into the chair, his eyes glassy and his entire frame wracked in pain and both vamps wanted to reach through the computer screen and pull him out and hold him until he became their sassy bratty Tommy again.

“Gee! And Ray as well! What a surprise to find you together! Now we only have to make one call, how kind of you!” Damian smiles at them while Adam rolls his eyes at the screen. “As you can see behind me we have Tommy here with us…”

Adam pushes Damian out of the way, his face coming close to the screen, his fangs dropping and a hiss echoing from the back of his throat. “Shut the fuck up Damian! Listen to me assholes. Tommy belongs to the two of us now unless you carry out our demands.” Over Adam’s shoulder Ray and Gee can see Tommy shake his head “No” over and over until Damian walks to his side and slams his fist into the side of Tommy’s throat. Ray screams out “Leave him alone you fucking bastard! I’ll kill you both for this!”

Adam laughs before continuing “Oh Gee! I didn’t tell you our other news! Come see…” The computer screen shakes as Adam carries the laptop into another room. Suddenly the camera shot is still and as Adam backs away Gee feels blood rise up the back of his throat as he sees his beloved Jay lying on the floor, his hands tied behind him, his body chained to the floor. There are light purple bruises forming on Jay’s cheeks which are visible when Adam puts both hands under Jay’s chin and yanks up hard. “As you can see Damian brought me another wedding gift just a few minutes ago. Now I have two little bitches to train, to torture and fuck any way I wish. I’ve already had the pleasure of sampling Tommy’s little asshole this evening and I must say he is a sweet little piece! I can’t wait to have turn him into a trained poodle…” 

Gee starts to shake, tears stinging his eyes as Adam slams Jay’s face down into the hardwood floor beneath Jay’s body and walks back over to stand in front of the screen again. In a shaking voice full of rage Gee demands “What do you want from us?”

Damian returns to Adam’s side once again as Adam replies “The two of you have exactly three hours to step down from your position on the Council and convince the other vamps to accept Damian and me in your places. Ray, as your last act as Council Leader you will demand a vote that will place one of us in your place as leader. If you fail we will start with Jay, tearing him slowly limb from limb as you watch. When we are finished with him we will turn our attention to Tommy. I have often wondered how long a vamp can endure the pain of being slow roasted…” Damian smiles broadly before finishing with “I will personally make sure that each and every minute of his final tortures are broadcasted so you can watch. Oh, and by the way…have either of you seen Mikey recently?”

Adam throws back his head and laughs as Damian loudly states “Remember, three hours from this moment. I kinda hope you fail, bitches…cause we are gonna have a blast if you do…”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Cole...

Gerard’s computer screen fades to black. Gee can vaguely feel Ray’s hand slowly rub up and down Gee’s back for a moment, the motion mostly lost due to the trembling of his muscles under his pale skin. A slow tear runs down Gee’s face, his thoughts detached from his body. As through a dream he hears Ray frantically dial his phone, a loud “SHIT!” causing Gee to jump slightly. He hears Ray mumble “Please pick up, Mikey baby…please…” After the phone continues to ring for some time the impact of a phone hitting the wall can be heard behind Gee, who, without any feeling in his voice what-so-ever, hands his phone to Ray. “Try mine. He might not pick up if he sees your number…”

“Mikey? Mikey baby please don’t hang up, this is an emergency…no, WAIT…Tommy and Jay have been…MIKEY PLEASE!!! No, I’m not just…here’s Gee…” Gee turns slightly, the earlier tear wiped clean from his face, his lips pure white as he slurs out “Mom? It’s…” Gee breaks down then, unable to hold back the dam of tears that have been threatening since the phone conference. “My Jay…he and Tommy are…Adam and…” shudders and choking take over “…Adam’s a vamp now, by Damian…they have both of them are…gonna kill…” Gee sinks to his knees, his body giving in and buckling under the stress. Ray takes back the phone, rage shaking his voice as he kneels down next to Gee, his arms around his son, for support “Where are you? No, stay there with Billy…I will be there in a moment…I have to call the Council…I love you.” Ray breaks the connection and looks down at Gee, rage and concern on his face. In all the time since Gee was turned he has never seen his son look so…lost, destroyed…totally unable to rise beyond the horrible situation they were in. In as soft of a voice as he can manage he says “Gee? I’m gonna go get your mom and then face the Council. I want you to stay here…” Gee seems to snap out of his fog, his head snapping up as he barks out “NO! I’m going with you…” Ray cuts him off, his voice sharp and commanding “GEE! LISTEN TO ME! If something happens to Mikey and I someone will need to lead…” Gee suddenly stands up and screams in Ray’s face “FUCK THE COUNCIL! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE PRETEND THAT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS YOUR FAMILY!!! I SAID I’M GOING WITH YOU AND I AM, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP WASTING TIME AND LET’S GO!” Gee turns and storms out the door, a shell-shocked Ray following closely behind…

 

The door opens and a slave enters wearing only a pair of shorts. At least Jay THINKS they are shorts, they really are just a pile of rags on his toned body. Even in the dire circumstances that he is in Jay cannot help but notice that the man who comes to a stop in front of him is truly beautiful. He has short black hair and hazel eyes, the color making Jay instantly think of Gee, tears surfacing in his eyes at the thought of his beloved. This slave, a human, is strong but not over-muscular, his back straight but badly scarred.

The door opens again and Damian walks into the room, staring at Jay’s prone figure as he comes to a halt behind the slave. Damian places both of his hands on the slave’s shoulders and shoves him forward, causing the slave to stumble into Jay’s legs, his forward momentum causing him to fall in a heap on the other side of Jay’s body. “Unchain him and place him on the wall rack. I want his hands and feet chained but nothing more. Hurry up, bitch!” Damian turns and leaves the two of them alone, expecting the slave to carry out his orders.

The slave pulls himself up to his knees and stares down at Jay. “Sorry about that.” Jay cannot believe what he is hearing. The guy sounds honestly sorry that he tripped over him. “You heard what he said. I don’t want to but I gotta…” a shrug and a small apologetic smile from the slave before Jay feels a lock open and the chains begin to be removed from his legs. Jay’s small nod is all he gets in return but it must be more than enough for the slave, who continues in a whisper “I’d tell you to run but there are two hulking pieces of guard behind the door and they would rip you to shreds if you try to run, hurt the other guy too. If I could help you I would…” Jay feels hands helping him to his feet, the same strong hands pushing him back towards the wall behind him. Once Jay’s body connects with the wall the slave steps in front of Jay, their bodies touching as the slave reaches around Jay to untie his arms, a strong hand clamping around Jay’s wrist as his arm is pulled out from behind him, the wrist quickly strapped to a metal ring attached to the wall. As the slave repeats the process with the other wrist and then Jay’s ankles he whispers once again to Jay “My name’s Cole. We are being closely watched. There is a penlight camera attached to the ceiling.” Cole stands at last, his task complete. Before he turns to leave he whispers through lips that appear to never move “I will rescue you when the time is right, cutie…for the right price…”

 

Cole makes his way to the next room, stopped momentarily by two more guards just outside the door. One of the guards reaches out and touches Cole’s cock through his shorts, a smirk on his ugly face. Cole tries to keep his face stoic as he gently says through thin-pressed lips “Now sir, you wouldn’t want me to be late, would you? Master Adam will ask what held me up and made me late, and I would just HATE to tell him I was stopped by a horny guard who put his needs before his master’s…” The guard sneered at him and took a step back, barking out “Enter bitch!” As Cole passes through the guards and opens the door, he hears the same guard softly comment “Doesn’t matter…I’ll make you MY bitch before the night is out.” Cole tries to keep the shiver that travels the length of his spine to himself, not wanting to show fear or weakness to these freaks. That’s a sure way to end up under a pig like this one, fucked to death as he is passed around to any or all who want him. Cole has been there, done that…and he has vowed to do his best to make sure it wouldn’t happen again…if he can help it.

 

Entering the room Cole makes his way over to stand in front of his masters, sinking to his knees and bowing his head. Suddenly his head is jerked up and he is looking deep into the eyes of his new master, another shiver of fear traveling down the same path as the first one. Something about this vamp made Cole gasp, the only thought traveling through his mind was “devil.”

“What a pretty slave, Damian! You do surround us with the prettiest of boys, don’t you, honey?” The last part sounds snide and cocksure. Master Adam smirks at Cole as he orders “Remove the pear and pull him off the chair. Clean him up and chain him to the rack. Give him a few sips of blood but NO MORE than that. If he gains any real strength back I will come back here and rip you apart, got it?” A slap, then another land on Cole’s face as he answers “Yes, my master.” Without another word Damian and Adam leave the room.

 

Cole stands and makes his way to Tommy’s side. Pity briefly crosses his face as he says “I’m Cole. Please cooperate with me and I promise I will do my best to help you get better. But please don’t make this harder on either of us that it needs to be, ok? The guard on the other side of the door…”

Suddenly the door opens and said guard makes his way into the room, swaggering his way over to Cole and pushing him into the side of the chair that Tommy is sitting on. Tommy takes in a sharp, deep painful breath as Cole’s legs push against the side of Tommy’s arm, pushing the spikes deeper in his arm. The guard places a hand under Cole’s chin and, moving in slowly and menacingly, shoves his lips onto Cole’s, practically swallowing them. Cole starts to wiggle in the guard’s hold, his nose and Tommy’s assaulted by the foul body odor of the guard, his stale breath filling Cole’s mouth as the kiss continues. The guard’s other hand returns to Cole’s cock, squeezing painfully as he presses his bulk down onto Cole, who in turn is pressed down onto Tommy who moans in pain.

Hearing Tommy’s painful moans Cole does the only thing that he can think to do…he bites down hard on the guard’s bottom lip. The guard howls and pulls back, raising his fist and connecting it with Cole’s midsection once, twice. causing Cole to crumble into a heap on the floor. Tommy watches as Cole gasps for air as the guard pulls back his foot and kicks Cole’s face, the sound of bone snapping loud in the room. “Poor pretty bitch, not so pretty now, are you?” Blood starts to pour out of Cole’s nose as he tries to stand, to move away from the bastard. “That’s just a start of what I’m gonna do to you tonight, bitch! Carry out your orders and go to your pallet. If you’re not there in an hour I’ll hunt you down…and when I'm done with you I’ll hurt your pretty little sister, too…” The guard turns on his heel and makes his way out the door.

 

Cole leaves the room and is gone for a few minutes, returning with a basin of warm soapy water and wash rags, his face cleaned of blood but his eyes bloodshot and his nose swollen. Tommy hears Cole’s voice shake a little as he says “I’m sorry, but this is going to be painful. I will try my best not to hurt you…”

Removing the pear is painful and difficult but nothing compared to the pain involved in being lifted from the chair. Cole lays Tommy face down on a soft mattress, gentle hands washing the blood off of every inch of his body. Cole doesn’t speak, only hums a song that Tommy doesn’t recognize but ends up calming him down none the less.

 

After being chained to the rack in the corner Cole softly says “Open, please.” Tommy opens his mouth and sip after sip of blood makes its way down his throat. The holes in his skin immediately close but his strength does not return, Cole careful to make sure that the proper amount is administered. 

Cole gathers everything as he whispers to Tommy “Jay is in the next room. As I told him, when the time is right I will rescue the two of you. Now…I must go to my fate.” With that Cole leaves Tommy’s line of vision, the ceiling the only thing left for Tommy to stare at. He hears a deep sigh a few minutes later as Cole leaves the room, the sound of the door shutting softly behind him the only sound, and then silence fills the room, leaving Tommy to wonder what will happen next…


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated this story but I do intend to finish it. This one is a slow-go because it comes from a personal place. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Cole feels the panic rise in his chest as he runs towards his small cell in the basement of the mansion. All he could think about while he was tending to that vampire was his sister Phoenix. Cole has been on the receiving end of the guard’s threats before, especially the big one that seems to have a thing for him, that bastard Bruno who kissed him earlier. He knows that the threats that are thrown his way cannot be taken lightly, that they would not hesitate to hurt his sister to get even with him, regardless how “well-behaved” he is at any given time.

As he runs down the stairs his mind wanders back to the night that he and Phoenix were brought to this house of horror. He was eleven and Phoenix was nine. It was in the middle of the night when a group of vamps broke into his family’s house and dragged Cole and his sister away from their beds and into a paneled van, shoving them into the basement of the mansion and into the waiting arms of the same guards that still torment them to this day.

As soon as they arrived that night so long ago the guards threw Phoenix down on a cot but Cole rushed over and shoved her to the floor, taking her place on the bed and leaving Phoenix to watch helplessly as her brother is raped repeatedly until the sun sets and then they are taken to Master Damian. As soon as Damian notices the tight bond between brother and sister he separates them, keeping them separated as a way to use one against the other to keep them “in line.” The tactic especially works on Cole who would do anything to keep the monsters away from Phoenix until the day that they can escape. And Damian couldn't care less if the guards, most of whom are gay, beat or fuck Cole into the ground as long as he is left healthy enough to complete his daily chores and stay somewhat conscious. 

Cole bursts through the closed door of his cell to find Bruno and four fellow guards waiting for him. Bruno makes his way over to where Cole is standing in the doorway of the small cell, grabbing his arms and yanking him into the cell to crash into the wall opposite the door. He can feel Bruno’s stale breath on his neck as the guard stalks up behind him, his huge frame pressing into his back as he whispers “Nice to see you made it on time, bitch. Looks like I get to fuck your tight ass instead of your sister’s. I prefer yours anyway, baby.” A meaty hand presses his face into the wall as his ragged shorts are ripped off of his body. Cool air meets his heated skin. The murmur of the others in the room commenting on his body reminds him that others are waiting to take their turn on his body, the thought causing bile to rise out of his stomach and to the back of his throat. Bruno places the head of his cock against the ring of muscle holding him back from his goal and shoves forward, his full weight causing Cole’s asshole to tear and blood to well up, making Bruno’s movements smoother and easier. Cole tries to hold back a scream but it escapes his throat which is now being held tight in Bruno’s palm. Blood starts to pour from Cole’s nose as it is slammed repeatedly into the stone wall in front of him, the pain causing his eyes to tear and a lone tear run down his face. 

Bruno sets a fast and harsh pace, his body bouncing in a rhythm that Cole cannot keep up with. “What’s the matter, slave boy? Can’t keep up?” A tongue licks its horrid way up the side of Cole’s face leaving a trail of slime behind. “I should punish you for not giving me your all, bitch. You know I like it when you fight me. You really don’t want me to…take this party to your…sister, do you?”

This is enough to set Cole’s blood on fire. Rage takes over his body as he starts to slam back into Bruno with a strength he rarely shows to the guards, surprising both of them with his response. Cole places his hands flat on the wall and pushes back hard into the mound of flesh behind him. A snarl leaves Bruno’s chest as he places his free hand on Cole’s hip and digs his nails in, grabbing the boy and ramming into him even as the hand around Cole’s neck tightens. “That’s it boy! Give…me all that…anger! I want to…feel you fight back. Want to…” 

Cole’s mind wanders back to Phoenix as it always does during times like this. Is she ok? Is she experiencing brutality such as this? Or is she long dead? Cole wouldn't put it past everyone to set up an elaborate hoax such as his long dead sister still being alive as a way to keep him in line. Slaves can be threatened and guards coached to say anything. Anything is possible…especially with Bruno in charge and Damian backing his schemes. Cole closes his eyes and says a quick prayer that Phoenix is alive and well…as well as she could be in this mansion of torture.

Bruno leans down and bites Cole’s neck hard, blood staining his teeth as a pained scream breaks through Cole’s constricted throat. The bite goes deeper and deeper, blood starting to run down the side of his throat and the other guards cheer Bruno on as he starts to shake and moan, coming deep inside of Cole’s body, the liquid mixing with his blood and setting his insides on fire. Before Bruno is even finished another guard steps forward, grabs Bruno from behind and harshly pulls him out of Cole’s tender ass. He shoves his hard cock inside of Cole with one push, slamming him hard face first into stone wall, the pain making Cole’s vision start to grey around the edges. Cole’s head drops as his vision swims but Dino, the guard now fucking him harshly punches Cole between the shoulder blades. “Wake up you pathetic fuck! Take it like a man you little bitch!”

Dino picks up Cole and turns, dropping him face first on the cot in the room, Cole’s head now slamming into the steel headboard. A low pained moan vibrates through Cole’s body as another guard steps forward, yanking Cole’s head back by the hair and shoving his cock down Cole’s throat. Dino sets a blinding pace as the cock in his mouth cuts off Cole’s breath and he passes out, his last conscious thought—“Phoenix, I love you.”

 

Gerard drives like a maniac to the location where Mikey is staying while Ray talks on Gee’s cell phone, his long fingers flying over his I-pad at the same time, demanding that Council members head to the meeting hall for an emergency meeting.

Gee tries to keep his mind on the road but it keep returning to Tommy and his beloved Jay. Are they still alive? Is his baby ok? Knowing Damian as he does he would not be surprised if they only find a pile of ashes…GEE STOP IT! YOU CAN’T THINK THIS WAY…ok get it together. Soon they will have the unenviable task of trying to win over those pompous bastards on the Council in record time. For once Gee is completely glad that full responsibility of running that mad house rests on Ray’s shoulders. If he had to be in charge of that group of strutting peacocks he would have quit his first day. 

Tires screech to a halt outside of Mikey’s friend’s house but Ray has already exited the car before it has stopped moving. A servant opens the door as Ray pushes himself inside, his gaze locking with Mikey’s as he descends the winding staircase in the foyer. Ray rushes up the last few steps and takes Mikey into his arms, muttering “I missed you babes” before lowering his head to capture Mikey’s lips before another word could be uttered.   
Gee stands in the front doorway waiting for the kiss to end. He knows that both of his parents need this right now even if Mikey might protest that thought if his lips were free. Mikey melts into Ray’s arms as the kiss deepens and Gee, regardless of the situation, cannot help but let a small smile grace his beautiful face. Deep down inside his parents love each other. And they will need every inch of that love to survive what will happen in the next few hours…

Gee feels a burning inside that he cannot…he misses Jay. No, it’s more than missing him. He loves his little JayJay the way his parents love each other—an all-consuming, endless feeling that fills every moment of Gee’s life. But in the back of his mind he can almost HEAR a clock ticking. They need to move, need to save Tommy and…his love.

“Uh, hey…” Gee softly calls out. The strain and stress in his voice causes his parents to pull back from each other but their eyes stay locked. Ray’s “I’m so sorry…” is overlapped by Mikey’s “I love you” before a few seconds of silence, then moving as one both vamps smile at each other and make their way over to their beloved son. Mikey takes Gee’s hand in his as the three of them make their way out the door, Ray’s tone full of a confidence that Gee doesn't feel as he gruffly says “We’ll get them back, Gee…”


	22. Chapter 22

Adam’s POV

Remember me? But then again, how could you ever forget about me? I do everything in my power to make sure that you remember me... 

 

I used to be human at one time. I fought for what was right and just. I never gave in, no matter how much it cost me or how much I lost. I was humble, caring, loving and fair in my dealings with others. I fought till the end for those that I loved and cared for regardless of personal cost to myself. And most importantly…I never EVER lost myself through it all. I knew who I was and was proud of the man I became.

 

Now? I have no idea what I’m doing, why I’m hurting others…or who I am.

 

I have a fleeting memory of loving Tommy, like sand that I keep trying to hold but it just keeps slipping through my fingers. There are others that I felt love for, but I can’t seem to place them in my mind. Damian calls them my vampire family. I feel something when I look at Jay as well, but it isn't the same. There but not as strong, not as…desperate. Empty. I must be losing my mind.

The blood that runs through my veins does not belong to me. It takes me over, makes me want to hurt everyone, even Damian. No, ESPECIALLY Damian! He is the one that is causing me so much torture, inner turmoil. I swear that I can feel him gloating even when we are in different rooms of the mansion. I know he loves what he has done to me, what I have become. He cannot wait to unleash me into the vamp world, but more importantly, into the human world. He wants an army under his control and he sees me as his weapon of destruction. I am the one to make the vamp soldiers, to destroy all that stands in his way. I’m the one who must kill my vampire family so that he can rule as king. 

When I look at Tommy I get a strange feeling in my gut. I feel as if I have swallowed acid. 

I am going to have to live through the rest of eternity knowing that I’m the one.

Who loved Tommy beyond words, beyond my vampire family…beyond myself.

And he is the first that I must destroy...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update...this time, from the twisted mind of Damian...

Fuckers! All of them will pay for what they have done to me. 

 

Tommy for spurning me for that weak bastard he was in love with.

 

Ray for making Tommy his “special pet”…ignoring me when I have always been the most talented, the most gifted vamp of them all. Why couldn’t that bastard see how special I am? How much I could have given to the Council? He treats that little shit as if he walks on water. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy…ALWAYS precious little Tommy!!! The precious bastard son who couldn’t give a shit about the future of the Council and all of us vamps.

 

He would rather sit and rot in his room, pining for a long dead LOSER instead of taking his rightful place at the head of the vampires, leading us to glory over humans! WE are superior to those lowlife humans! WE should rule the world instead of hiding like a pack of babies too afraid to our own shadows to do more than cower in dark corners and watch our existence turn to dust. So what, they may be scared of us but they STILL have the upper hand in a lot of ways. Ways that can be conquered with the right leader at the helm. But no, we have wimpy little whining Tommy Joe to lead us into the dark corners of self-pity and despair instead! Well, FUCK THAT!!! He is now my slave, my fucktoy until I say otherwise…and then I will turn him over to Adam to destroy. And I will make sure I have a ringside seat, for that you can be sure…

 

Fuck Ray and fuck Mikey as well! Those two assholes…I’M the one who introduced them. I’M the one who set them up on their first date. I loved both of them as parents from the very beginning and how did they repay me? How??? BY MAKING GERARD THAT’S HOW!!! Before there was precious little Tommy fucking Joe there was the Almighty GERARD FUCKING WAY!!!!!!!!!! 

 

Gerard, Gerard, Gerard…how in the FUCK did you become a vampire?! You, who would NEVER hurt a single hair on the head of a human! You, who took a HUMAN as your MATE! How sick is that??? I mean, yeah…Tommy took in Adam and now he is my husband, my killing machine. But Gee? No, he has to have a PRIVATE long term fling with that stinking human Jay! Of all the embarrassing shit in the world! And that cocky piece of shit, thinking he is as good as a vampire! Just cause your ass is filled with vampire jizz doesn't make you even CLOSE to vampire perfection! You must be on crack honey…or had Gee on yours too long cause there is no way in hell you can even begin to be as amazing as I am! So guess what, slave boy? You will find the same fate as the others…

 

Mikey. He broke my heart. I can honestly say that besides Tommy, Mikey hurt me more than anyone. He has always been a “Mother figure” to Gee and Tommy, even Jay. But me? HELL NO!!! The fucker wouldn't love me if I was the last vampire on the planet! Does he know how badly he’s hurt me? Who knows? All I can say is that I doubt it since he hardly ever even notices when I’m in the room. He only has eyes for his “real” family. Why can’t he just love me? ME! I love him, or did in the beginning. But as with the rest I have found that they are not worthy of my love or devotion. They are beneath me. They will all die.

 

My Adam? He is perfection achieved. He will be the perfect killing machine. I just have to wait for the right time to set him free and then stand back and watch the destruction…


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> The last chapter that I added here was from Damian's POV in case you missed it. I added it the same day I added Adam's POV and AO3 kinda lumped them together. Just wanted to let you know in case you missed it.
> 
> XO everyone! Thanks for the love...

Gee’s POV

I can feel my parents in the backseat as I drive as fast as I can to the emergency Council meeting. I can feel their happiness at being back together; feel their stress, their panic. It makes my skin crawl and I want to scream at them but I know it can’t be helped, can’t be stopped. I feel their emotions as easily as I breathe no thought to it, no rhyme or reason for it. It connects us as family. It makes us one.

What frustrates me the most is that while I can feel my parents every emotion I feel nothing from Jay…no emotion, no connection. Why didn’t I turn him when I had the chance? Why didn’t I make him my mate, make him one of us? If he doesn’t survive this ordeal it is my fault and I will carry the guilt and the grief for all eternity.

Anything that happens to Jay is my fault. I am supposed to protect him damn it! I grip the steering wheel tighter as I press my foot to the floor, passing cars on the highway as if they were standing still. I need to feel Jay in my arms again. I need to know that he is alive…human. I want to be the one to turn him, to taste his blood on my lips as I feed him my blood, hold him in my arms as I watch him die and be reborn to this life, a life we can share together forever. But no matter what, human or vamp, I will love my Jay forever…

As I pull into the compound where the meeting hall looms on top of a steep hill in the distance I cannot help think of the hell my brother Tommy must have gone through, watching that bastard Damian turn Adam. I can only pray that we do not find Jay in the same condition…

 

Cole opens one eye and moans, the sound sending sharp shards of pain down his spine. It takes him a moment to realize that blood has caked the other eye closed, has dried in sticky trails between his ass cheeks and down his inner thighs. He hears the sound of water splashing in…a basin...and a…rag?...being rung out. Cole tries to turn his head but he cannot move. Every muscle in his body is screaming for release from the pain he finds himself in.

He hears humming and his first instinct is to tune it out. It would not be the first time that a slave has been sent by Bruno to clean him up after a wild fucking session. But before he can push the noise into the background he recognizes the voice as well as the tune being hummed. A tune his grandmother used to hum to…

“Phoenix?” He tries again to raise off the pallet but his body locks refusing to allow him to move. A sharp pin prick in his left ass cheek causes him to jump but a soft hand strokes his back gently. “Stay still and let the medicine do its job, Cole!”

Cole feels cool water raise goose bumps on his skin as Phoenix gently bathes him, removing all traces of blood and come from her brother’s body. Cole sighs deeply before crying out “Phoenix, where have…oowwww!...you been? I have missed you so much! I thought you were dead…”   
As a towel is being gently dragged over his skin as Phoenix responds “I have been in the mansion for the last two years, before that I danced in a bar that Damian owns. I was sold for sex and blood each night.” Cole feels rage spike through him despite the drugs in his system. Phoenix voice softens as she asks “Can you roll over for me, Cole? I’ll help you…”

With a rush of effort Cole manages to roll onto his back with his sister’s help. Blushing from head to toe he focus on Phoenix’s beautiful brown eyes, extremely conscious of his naked body as Phoenix begins to wash him again. “Bruno thought that it would be amusing to have me clean you up. He knew you would be embarrassed to have me be the one to do this…” Cole growls out “That bastard! Has he…?” Phoenix looks down at the floor, the walls…anywhere but at her brother. “I…keep him warm every night when I’m not entertaining the other guards…” 

Cole tries to rise off of the pallet but the combined effort of the drugs and his sister keep him where he is. “Cole, please stay still! You have broken ribs and…” “I DON’T CARE PHOENIX! THAT BASTARD NEEDS TO PAY FOR TOUCHING YOU!!!” 

Phoenix does the only thing that she can think of to keep Cole on the pallet…she throws her leg over him and sits on his stomach, pushing her slight weight down to keep her brother in place. “NO! You are badly hurt and you will lay here and let me care for you!” When Cole bucks up trying to dislodge her Phoenix tries again, shoving her hands down on his shoulders in an effort to keep him still. “Cole, if you try to fight Bruno he will kill you and where will that leave me? Would you leave me alone to face this nightmare by myself? Please just lie still…” Suddenly Cole moans in pain and Phoenix climbs off of his body, the sound of Cole’s bones snapping back into place causing her stomach to turn over. “NOW will you lie still??!!! You need to heal…” Cole sits upright, his face grey. “You’re wrong, Phoenix. I need to get us out of here, and I think I know how…”

 

Gerard paces at the back of the Council room, his ruffled hair and disheveled clothing a testament to his growing frustration. The leaders have been fighting over “details” for the last hour and Gee has tried to have his say but Ray won’t let him speak. Mikey has tried physically holding Gee back, whispering in his ear to let Ray work his magic with the other Council members but Gerard is at the end of his rope.

Storming forward towards the railing that separates the members from the “common vampires” Gerard screams out “ENOUGH! The lives of my brother and my lover are in your hands and what are you doing??? Fighting over stupid shit!!!! Accept the resignation and be done with it so we can get them back with us where they belong!” Mikey wraps his strong arms around Gee’s waist and tries to catch him as he collapses onto the marble floor, tears running down his face. “PLEASE HELP US RESCUE THEM! I KNOW YOU HATE TOMMY BUT PLEASE I LOVE THEM, YOU CAN’T…” Gerard’s chest heaves as he tries to gasp in air, his lungs on fire. Mikey wraps himself around Gee like a blanket, his voice looming out “My family has given everything it has to this Council, now it’s time the Council gave back to us.” 

One old Councilor stands up and says “But what of Adam? He is evil now. You love him, treat him as family! What plans do you have for him? He needs to be destroyed…”

Rage takes over Gerard suddenly. He pushes Mikey away as he rises quickly to his feet. “When did this turn into a bad version of “Frankenstein?” Gee jumps over the railing and comes to a halt in front of the Councilor. “We will deal with Adam in our own way, in our own time. “Evil” vampires have been turned and you know it! But that is not what is important right now! What we have to do is defeat Damain and we will do whatever is necessary to do so! But we need your help first…” 

 

Tommy lies on his back, the splinters from the rack below him digging into his back as Damian slams his cock into him over and over. Tears of stress and frustration flow from Tommy’s eyes as his hands clench and unclench, his eyes focused on the ceiling above him. He tries to give Damian as little emotion as possible, knowing that any clue that he gives away will be used against him. He feels beads of sweat drip down onto his heated skin and hears Damian grunting above him but his mind is detached; his thoughts are of his family and Adam. Can he make Adam feel love for him again? Is it possible?

The door flies open and Adam storms into the room coming to a stop next to the rack. Tommy looks up into Adam’s eyes and for a fleeting second he thinks he recognizes the Adam that used to love him, his Adam…and then it’s gone just as quickly. 

“Damian!…you have a Skype call from Ray…”


	25. Chapter 25

"Mama, we all go to hell  
Mama, we all go to hell  
It's really quite pleasant, except for the smell  
Mama, we all go to hell."  
Mama-My Chemical Romance

“…so fucking come in him already and answer the fucking call!” Adam continues to make eye contact with Tommy to keep from losing his temper with Damian even more. That stupid fucker! He knows that Tommy now belongs to him. Why isn’t he in there fucking that human instead of HIS slave?

Damian shudders and shakes for a long time before gasping for breath and then pulling out of Tommy, whose tears are flowing even harder than before. Adam feels that strange feeling again, as if acid was poured down his throat and is pooling in his stomach. Why does this feeling keep coming back? What’s triggering it? And most important of all, how to stop it? It always has to do with the little bitch…

Adam follows Damian out of the room slamming the door shut behind them. Tommy lays there, his chest heaving and whispering prays that Ray hasn’t done anything stupid to rescue them….

 

Damian is still pulling his clothes on when he clicks on the “receive call” button on his laptop screen. Ray and Mikey’s gray and tired faces suddenly fill the screen, a tight-lipped Gerard standing behind them.

“Impressive. You have ten minutes left. I was wondering if you would be able to accomplish your task in just three hours.” Ray’s eyes drop as he cuts Damian’s speech off with “It’s done. Control of the Council has been turned over to you and Adam.”

Damian smirks as he replies “Excellent! I will call the Council together for a meeting scheduled to 10 pm tomorrow evening. Once the meeting is over and I hear from the other members that we are truly in control we will release Tommy and Jay to you. One of my slaves will deliver them to your home Ray, so make sure that you are home around midnight tomorrow night.” With that said Damian breaks the connection and shuts the laptop. 

As he turns to walk out of the room he calls to Adam over his shoulder “and you, my darling…will destroy them tonight…”

 

LATER ON…

Cole staggers down the hall in search of master Adam. He finds him standing in a room by himself, his arms hugging his slight figure, standing in front of a window staring out into the early darkness. Adam tried to sleep the day away but his thoughts stopped him from resting. 

Adam’s gaze takes in Cole’s appearance: the broken nose, bruises as big as Adam’s hand all over the boy’s face and body, the way his left arm dangles at his side as if boneless, and the slight gasps that Cole makes with each breath that he takes. Cole carefully and painfully sinks to his knees in front of Adam, his face behind his hair as he stares at the floor. Adam can barely hear him mumble out “Master Adam? May I…please speak to you?” 

Adam looks back out the window at the darkness as he sharply replies “Yes, slave?” He hears Cole take a deep, pain-filled breath before gasping out “Will you change me, master? Please? I beg of you…” 

Adam turns and moves closer to Cole. He stares silently down at him for a moment before barking out “Stand slave. Sit on the chair in the corner and tell me why you think you are worthy enough for me to change you.”

Cole does as instructed, his gaze still on the floor as he continues “Master, I have a sister who is also a slave here in the house. She is being raped and tortured by the guards, has been for years since she was nine years old. I want…I wish for you to turn me so I may avenge her…”

Adam throws back his head and laughs. “THAT’S the reason you want me to turn you? So you can get all big and bad and take out a few guards WHO BELONG TO YOUR MASTER??? Come on Cole, you must have a better reason than that!” Cole raises his eyes until they meet Adam’s glare. “Saving my sister is not a good enough reason for you? Then what is?” Cole rises off of the chair and storms towards the door, his jaw clenched and his head held high. But before he arrives the door a blur passes him and stops in his path, Cole’s forward momentum slamming him into Adam’s body before he can stop himself. 

“And if I change you, then what? You simply cannot be turned kill a few assholes and then turned back. What then my pet?” 

Cole stands up to the challenge that he sees in Adam’s black eyes but his voice remains soft. “If you change me, master…if you allow me to avenge my sister…I’ll do whatever you command for the rest of eternity. I will be your personal slave, whatever you wish I will obey.” 

Adam glares into Cole’s steady gaze while his lips twist in a leer. “And what of your sister? You do not wish her freedom?” Cole drops his gaze and his voice as he answers “I would never attempt to reach so far, master.” 

Adam bursts out laughing again. “Cole…” he pauses, waiting for the Cole to meet his gaze again “You are amusing to me! And I believe you would be well worth the trouble. I will turn you, allow you to kill the guards responsible for hurting your sister and…give her freedom. But in doing so, not only will you be my personal slave for all eternity; I will change you now and you will help me carry out a task tonight.” 

Excitement runs through Cole’s body. At last, a chance to gain revenge AND freedom for Phoenix! But something in Adam’s gaze causes Cole to pause and ask “And what is that, my master?”

Adam’s eyes twinkle as he responds “Help me kill the royal family…”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, school and then hurricane Sandy became major interruptions. Here is a short update to get me started again. I vow to finish this story not leave it hanging forever. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

“…THE Royal Family?” Cole’s face shows his shock and amazement. “But master, how can WE kill the ROYAL FAMILY??? Is that even possible?” Adam smirks down at Cole “Leave that to me, slave. Now do you want me to change you or not?” Cole looks Adam directly in the eye as he replies “Please, my master.”

Adam lunges forward and sinks his teeth deep into Cole’s artery, blood flowing so fast that Adam struggles to drink it all, some of it overflowing his lips and sliding in a red river down Cole’s neck. First he feels then hears Cole’s heartbeat start to slow then stop all together, Adam pausing for a moment to lick his lips and lick the remaining blood from Cole’s body. Waste not, want not…

Adam uses his sharp teeth to tear open his wrist, bringing his arm down so that he can force Cole’s lips open for the blood to flow past his teeth and down his throat. After what feels like an eternity Adam feels Cole’s body take the first gasp of air, signaling that consciousness is only a few seconds away. Suddenly Cole’s eyes focus and he grabs Adam’s wrist with both hands trying with what little strength he has to hold Adam in place. Adam lowers his head so he can brush Cole’s cheek with his nose as he laughs “Greedy bitch” and pulls his wrist back, licking the wound closed and standing Cole upright. 

Cole looks around the room as if he has never seen it before. “Cool huh? Vamp vision is like cat vision as you will see. And it will take some time to get used to the quick movements…” but Cole has already circled the room at blinding speed, coming to a stop in front of Adam.   
“Do I continue to kneel or is ‘Yes master’ respect enough?” Adam smirks again “Cocky, I like that. No, we are almost equals. No kneeling, just the title. Now, go carry out your revenge and meet me back here in two hours, bring your sister with you. I want to meet the little minx that you have given your life up for.” Cole lowers his head and responds “Yes, master” before hurrying to the task at hand.

 

An hour and a half later Cole is knee deep in dead guards, his hunger and need for revenge fulfilled…for the moment. He is smiling, the pleading and begging for mercy that he has been listening to making the experience of becoming a vamp all that much sweeter. Cole drops the last lifeless body on the floor and then makes his way quickly to his sister’s bedside.

Phoenix is sound asleep in her small bunk and Cole takes a moment to watch her sleep before waking her. His sweet sister…what will become of her after she is given her freedom? Cole never thought that far ahead, his full attention focused on just avenging her. He hopes that master will be willing to help her.

Phoenix blinks a few times and then gasps, the light from the hallway shining on Cole’s fangs in the near darkness. “Sis, it’s me, your brother Cole. Please honey, get up and come with me, there is little time.” Phoenix pulls her blankets closer to her body and shrinks back to the headboard. “Cole, what have they done to you? Are you one of them now? Why…” Cole cuts her off sharply “We…both of us, are expected in front of master Adam shortly. Come on, we don’t want to make him wait.” After a few more moments Phoenix throws back the covers and its Cole’s turn to gasp. His sister is wearing a nearly see-thru nightgown and Cole notices for the first time how beautiful, how grown up his sister truly is. “Sis! My god you are so beautiful…” Phoenix cuts him off with “You said we have to hurry, let’s go before he gets angry.” As she turns and quickly changes into her raggedy dress Cole looks at the wall, thinking to himself that protecting his sister from the world is going to be a full time job…

 

Adam is standing back in front of the same window where Cole approached him a few hours ago. Adam looks as lost in thought as he did earlier in the evening. The only difference is that Tommy is kneeling at his feet, a pair of tight leather shorts clinging to his body.

Cole enters first, his hand holding tightly to Phoenix’s as he practically pulls her into the room. Adam looks surprised when he turns and watches as Phoenix sinks to her knees next to Tommy. “Well, she is perfectly trained Cole, that’s for sure. And pretty, too. She would make a beautiful vampire.” Phoenix gasps as Adam reaches under her chin and pulls her head up slightly. “It’s a shame that such beauty is dressed in rags. We shall have to remedy that.” Adam looks at Cole who is trying hard to cover the look of fear on his face. Turning back to Phoenix Adam smirks down at her and with one strong hand pulls her to her feet. “Your brother took care of the guards; they won’t be bothering you again. You will come with us. We will find you someplace safe for the evening and Cole will return for you tomorrow night. But first…” Adam crosses the room and opens a closet, selecting an outfit from a rack in the back. “This may be big on you but it is better than the rags you have on.” Phoenix changes quickly as Adam commands Tommy “Go tell master Damian that we are leaving, Tommy. We will be back soon.” Tommy nods and leaves the room.

Adam pays for a hotel room for Phoenix and gives her orders to stay inside the hotel and order room service until Cole comes back the next evening. Phoenix tries to thank Adam who silences her by raising his hand. Cole kisses his sister on the cheek and tells her to behave until he sees her again. Tears fill Phoenix’s eyes as she turns and makes her way to the elevator. As they make their way back to the car Cole quietly says “Thank you, master” and Adam snorts “It’s fine Cole…let it go.”

They make the trip to Ray’s house in silence. When they arrive Adam parks his car in a grove of trees not far from the front gate. As they climb the tall fence and quietly make their way to the back door Adam whispers “Follow my lead Cole and do as I order. Understand?” Before Cole can respond the back door of the mansion opens and Gerard steps outside. “I figured you’d try something tonight, Adam…”


	27. Chapter 27

Gerard takes a few steps towards Adam. Cole stands behind his master, tense and waiting for instructions. Gerard hopes to back Adam up until he is away from the house and out in the open but Adam is too smart for a move like that, he won’t have it. He stands his ground until Gerard is forced into his personal space and the two vamps literally end up nose to nose in a standoff. 

“Get the fuck out of here, Adam.” Gerard receives a smirk then a snarl as his answer “You don’t scare me, Gee. All by yourself your not much of a threat.” Gerard leans forward, his forehead touching Adam’s as he whispers “Who says I’m all alone?”

 

In the next few seconds chaos breaks loose. Mikey rushes Cole as Ray, Gerard and three other vamps rush Adam taking him down flat on his back. Gee straddles Adam to keep him in place as one of the other vamps helps Mikey contain Cole who is thrashing and cussing, trying his hardest to break free and help his master. He really has no desire to harm anyone but since swearing his oath to Adam he wants to make sure that no one hurts the one vamp that, for whatever personal reason was behind it, helped him and his sister. As far as Cole was concerned—his master’s safety was Cole’s top priority.

Three more vamps appear from seemingly nowhere, one helping Mikey and the other two trying their best to hold down a pissed and extremely volatile Adam. Ray looks at Gerard who is still straddling Adam’s chest and orders “Feed him your blood, Gee. Do it now!” Gee takes a huge chunk out of his wrist and shoves his wrist into Adam’s mouth, the blood pouring out of the wound and down Adam’s throat. A vamp holds Adam’s head in place as he tries his hardest to dislodge the wrist at his lips to no avail. After a few minutes Gee becomes lightheaded and calls out “Father!” as he launches himself to the side, Ray moving quickly to take his place. Gee closes his wound as Ray rips open his own wrist the same way Gee did, placing his wrist to Adam’s lips and whispers “Drink, son. Come back to us, we miss you.” Adam stops fighting for a moment, looking deep into Ray’s eyes before struggling against the collection of vampires once again. 

Once Ray has given all that he safely can he calls for Mikey who rushes to Ray’s side. “Your turn my love. Hopefully all this damn royal blood will finally be good for something!” Mikey chuckles softly as he takes Ray’s place, repeating the process that his husband and son started. The difference is the way that Mikey speaks to Adam in his gentle, quiet voice as he gently places his torn wrist to Adam’s lips. “Here my love, drink. Gee, Ray and I love you very much, you are our family and we want you back with us where you belong. Damian only wants to hurt you, to use you. We have missed you; we truly are family, forever. Please return to us Adam!” Ray tries to pull Mikey off but he refuses, instead squeezing his wrist even tighter to ensure that Adam will get even more blood than Gee or Ray have given. “His eyes are changing, Ray! I can’t stop now. He needs more and Tommy isn’t here…” At hearing Tommy’s name Adam’s eyes turn bright blue and he pulls his head away from Mikey’s wrist gasping for air. All motion stops and everyone focuses on Adam who is trembling, tears trailing down his cheeks. Cole gives one final shove against the vamps currently holding him and breaks free, rushing to his master’s side. 

Adam meets Cole’s eyes and then shakes his head as if trying to dispel ghosts from his vision. “Stttooop Cole…nooo more fightingggg…” Gee kneels down next to Adam and asks “Brother…talk to us. What do you feel? Who are you?”

 

Adam closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them a shadow passes through them before they turn blue again. Suddenly everyone gasps out loud—Adam’s eyes stay blue but are surrounded by a thick ring of black. He blinks a few times and then startles everyone by easily brushing off their hold and stands up, saying to Gee and Ray “Let’s get Mama off the ground and into the house. I think she gave me way too much blood, she is totally grey. And after we have her settled we’ll talk.” Adam then reaches down and picks up Mikey as if he weighs nothing, pausing only long enough to say in a stern voice “Follow me Cole.” Cole responds with a startled “Yes master” as the two of them lead a stunned parade back into the mansion.

After Adam has placed Mikey on the couch and has seen to it that he drinks plenty of blood bags to replace what Adam was given he kisses Mikey on the lips gently as the matriarch of the family blinks drowsy eyes. “I love you Mama. Thank you for saving me. That last extra bit seemed to do the trick…” Mikey smiles gently as he links his fingers with Adam for a moment. “I love it when you call me Mama. I love you honey.” Adam kisses Mikey’s lips again before responding “I love you too, Mama. Get a good nap; we will need you again soon.” Mikey closes his eyes and is soon off to sleep. 

 

The three vamps make their way to the parlor where Ray, who is usually reserved and stoic, throws his arms around Adam and pulls him in for a tight hug. “Glad to have you back, son.” Adam returns the hug before turning and hugging Gerard fiercely. “I have really missed you, brother!” Adam pulls back and smiles at Gerard, his eyes full of tears. “You too, Gee. And I’d like to introduce Cole. He’s my…” Before Adam can finish his sentence Cole moves to Adam’s side and supplies “Friend.” Adam looks down at Cole for a moment and replies with a smirk “Friend indeed.” Turning back to his family Adam’s face becomes grim as he snarls “Now let’s go rescue the rest of our family…”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE forgive the short chapter, I can only go where my muse will lead me and she insisted that I stop here. But I had to share the this with you all as soon as I wrote it...
> 
> Thank you for the kind words and thoughts everyone! I love feedback to all of my stories, so feel free to share your thoughts. And always, thanks for reading! XO

The next hour passes with Ray and the boys discussing rescue plans as well as a scheme to destroy Damian once and for all. When Ray finally leaves the group to wake Mikey, Adam, Gee and Cole head to Gerard’s Trans Am parked behind the mansion. As Cole climbs into the back seat Adam pauses for a moment outside the passenger door, his voice barely making its way to Gee’s ears as he mumbles “Bro…what if he doesn’t want me…what if he hates me…”

Gerard quickly circles the car and pulls Adam into a tight hug, whispering “Don’t think like that, Adam! Tommy loves you, has from the moment he laid eyes on you. I know Tommy, he would never give up on those he loves, and he gave you his heart. Just concentrate on freeing him and let the rest work itself out.” Adam nods, wiping stray tears from his eye as he thanks Gee and climbs into the sports car.

Once Ray and Mikey climb into Ray’s truck they head towards Damian’s mansion with Gerard In the lead. About half way there Gee’s phone starts to ring and as soon as he presses the “talk” button he hears Damian's cheerful voice. “Hello Gerard! Please hand the phone to Adam; I know he is with you.” Gee pauses and Damian continues “Oh come on, Gerard! I have a spy watching your every move. I know he is in the car with you and Cole right now, Mikey and that insufferable Ray in the truck behind you, I know that you turned Adam back to the good side. Now hand over the phone and let me speak to my husband.” Gee hands the phone to Adam, his voice cracking as they makes brief eye contact “It’s Damian. He knows we are all on our way to his place and he knows you are with me. He wants to talk to you.”

Adam takes a deep breath as he takes the phone from Gee, his finger hitting the speaker phone button before asking “What do you want, Damian?” “Darling!” Damian’s voice starts to tremble as it continues higher and higher in pitch. “I know what they did to you baby! But even worse, I know that you are the one behind the plot to kill me. ME! YOUR LOVING HUSBAND!!! THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THIS LIFE! So my darling, since you are so keen to end my life I thought that I would show you how it feels to be betrayed, to have something precious taken from you!” Adam reaches out his hand and tangles his fingers with Gee’s, his stomach suddenly turning over. “What do you mean, Damian? What are you planning?” In the background a car door slams and an engine roars to life as Damian cheerfully calls out “Planning? Oh my dear boy, I have already carried out my plan! You’ll see when you get to my place. I hope what you find equals the hurt and betrayal I feel in your going back to that family of losers. But never you fear, I will hunt each and every one of you down and make you pay for what you have done to me!!! And the first one to pay will be you Adam!” The phone suddenly disconnects as Gerard pushes the gas petal even harder against the floor, the world outside the car moving so fast everything is a blur. “Please Gee, please faster PLEASE!!!” Gee nods and tries to coax a few more MPG’s from the already straining engine, Ray’s truck struggling to keep up. 

 

When they reach Damian’s mansion Adam falls out of the car, his legs refusing to keep pace with his frantic thoughts as he propels himself up the front stairs to the playrooms in the back of the large house. After flinging open several doors he finds Jay lying unconscious in a small cage. He appears to be naked and filthy but otherwise unhurt. Adam calls down the hall “Gerard, its Jay. He’s in here” and continues his quest to find Tommy. As he opens the last door Adam sinks to his knees, a bloodcurdling scream building in his stomach and escaping as he throws back his head and lets the sound fill the entire house.

Tommy is hanging upside down on the wall, his ankles shackled and his arms hanging free. Covering his entire naked body are deep knife wounds, the type that would have been made by a katana or a machete. Blood has been pouring down Tommy’s body for quite a while now as evidenced by his ashen flesh and the way the blood is covering the floor in rivulets and streams, some making its very way to where Adam is kneeling in the doorway, soaking Adam's pants in its wake. Tommy’s eyes are closed and his mouth is open in a silent scream, evidence of the nightmare that he endured before he was bled dry. But the most horrifying sight to Adam isn't Tommy's blood covering the floor or Tommy’s stiff body stretched the length of the wall but a wide blade slice right across Tommy’s neck, so deep that Adam can see the back of Tommy’s throat even at such a distance. Blood has run over Tommy’s beautiful face, his delicate features washed over by the life force that was a part of his Tommy.

Adam staggers to his feet, his screams still shaking the very stones of the house and takes a few steps forward until he notices the last detail that will drive out the good in Adam, leaving only evil to stand in its wake. That evil is brought on by a call for revenge…for himself, for his family…but most of all for his slain lover. He sinks to his knees again, his legs refusing to hold him upright as he reads the words Damian left behind.

 

Carved into Tommy’s inverted chest is a message for Adam---“At long last…I claimed my prize”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I admit that I felt terrible at killing off our sweet Tommy...or did I? XO 
> 
> (I know...I'm such a bitch! LOL)

"I know a thing about contrition  
because I got enough to spare   
and I'll be granting your permission   
cause you haven't got a prayer  
Well I say hey hey hallelujah  
I'ma come on sing the praise  
So let the spirit come on through ya  
We got innocence for days...   
House of Wolves--MCR

 

 

Adam starts to rock back and forth in place, his mind trying to blank out the scene in front of him to no avail. His body starts to shake as he repeats Tommy’s name over and over again in a mantra to the heavens. Rage slowly climbs from his stomach, the desire to vomit hate and acidic bile into the world as tears continue to flow until there are none left to shed. In the back of his awareness Adam hears his family searching the house for him but he can’t be bothered to scream out to them, instead he continues to kneel in place, Tommy’s blood drying on Adam’s jeans effectively anchoring him to the floor. 

Adam blindly reaches his arms out in front of him like a blind man, sinking down until his hands are covered with Tommy’s blood. Adam looks down, silently willing his eyes to focus on the cold blood now slowly seeping between his fingers. Tommy’s blood, once warm on his tongue, full of life and smelling like his love-- Adam brings his hands upward, rubbing his fingers on his face without actually feeling them touch his cold skin. The smell sharpens as it invades his pores, the blood making its way down his neck to trickle down his chest. 

Everything feels disjointed, his limbs numb and his mind empty of all thoughts except for the need to kill, to destroy. Now—he is praying for a slow, painful way in which to destroy the vamp that took his love away from him. Tommy’s second death was Adam’s fault—this thought continues to circle through Adam’s brain. His fault. If he had only—but then maybe—he could have—his fault, all his fault…

To the right of Adam’s vision someone enters the room startling him from his thoughts. He turns his head and takes in the sight of a small man, his hair disheveled and his eyeliner smeared around his hazel eyes. He shows no reaction to seeing Tommy’s body hanging on the wall in front of him, nor the fact that he is standing in someone else’s blood. The man places one finger to his lips as he walks over to where Tommy is still hanging on the wall. Adam growls low and dangerous as the man reaches out his hand towards Tommy’s body. The man turns and slowly walks over to stand in front of Adam, his head cocked to the side and a curious look on his face. “Do you want me to heal Tommy, make him well? If you do you need to let me do my work, Adam. I would not harm his body in any way; I only wish to return him to you.” Before Adam can shake himself from his shock long enough to answer the man Gerard, out of breath and panicked pauses in the doorway, his face first flushing then turning white with shock. “Frank??? What are you…?” Frank turns his beautiful face towards the door, his eyes taking in Gerard in one quick glance. “I need to heal Tommy, Gee…and I don’t need your interference!” Gee only has a quick second to turn his eyes to Tommy before Frank, with a quick hand motion, slams the door shut in Gee’s face, the lock turning in place firmly. 

Frank turns his attention back to Adam. “I need to help Tommy before it is too late. May I, Adam?” 

They both hear Gee and Ray trying to break the door in, the two of them cussing and rattling the door, then the constant sounds of a body bouncing off of the door frame. Frank quietly comments “Ignore them; they cannot get in until I allow them to. We have more important things to deal with right now. Adam, I need your permission to do this. Answer me, please.” Adam has no idea why he trusts a total stranger with the love of his life but he nods once at Frank. There is just something about him—in the way he moves with confidence and…faith. That’s the word for it—faith. Frank exudes the one thing that Adam has lost—total faith, in himself, his world—his own mind. 

Frank makes his way back to Tommy’s side, waves a hand and the shackles holding Tommy open, Tommy’s body easily falling into Frank’s open arms. Frank carries Tommy to the couch in the corner of the room and lowers him down to the cushions gently. Kneeling next to the couch Frank then extends his index finger in Adam’s direction and orders “Come here Adam and hold Tommy’s hand in yours. It will help to direct him back.” Adam does as he is requested taking Tommy’s cold hand in his, his face suddenly a mask of hate. The wounds covering Tommy’s body are even more hideous up close and Adam cannot help but feel the hatred rise once more as he stares at his beloved. Before Frank can begin Adam calls out “Wait” and then slowly runs his fingertips gently over each and every slice carved into Tommy’s beautiful body. Adam wants to touch, to memorize…to never ever forget what has happened to his love. He wants to remember each bruise, each cut, each…when Adam reaches Tommy’s neck his hand fits easily inside the large hole which is now Tommy’s throat. Adam feels his own throat close up on him as he gently runs his fingers over Tommy’s bloody face, feeling the strands of hair that have stuck themselves to Tommy’s forehead crush and crumble like fallen leaves in Adam hand. Adam makes a silent vow to hell that he will track Damian down and punish him tenfold for the horror in front of Adam’s eyes. Track him down and destroy him.

Frank seems to be reading Adam’s thoughts. He softly says those famous words from the Highlander movies—“Revenge never brings redemption.” Adam chuckles darkly. “But it does bring satisfaction. I’m ready now, please heal him.” Frank glances at Adam before turning his full attention back to Tommy, extending both of his hands flat over Tommy’s chest and lowering his head.

A minute goes by and nothing happens. Adam tries to stay calm but his nerves are frayed and he starts to squeeze and release Tommy’s hand. Why isn’t it working??? Another minute goes by. The rage in Adam starts to bubble over, he starts yelling at Frank and then at Tommy. “WHAT THE FUCK??? I THOUGHT YOU COULD FIX HIM! WHAT’S GOING ON? YOU…TOMMY! TOMMY JOE! YOU CAN’T…YOU FUCKER! YOU JUST CAN’T…COME BACK TO ME, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!!!” Tears begin to trickle down Adam’s face again, his throat raw and raspy from screaming and crying. Adam feels as if someone has stabbed him in the chest with a hot bar of steel, the pain growing and growing as he continues to look down at Tommy’s blood covered face. No sign of movement, no breathing, nothing. Suddenly Adam lashes out, his free hand connecting with the center of Tommy’s chest over and over again. “FUCKER! DON’T YOU DARE…COME BACK TO ME TOMMY! I LOVE YOU!!!!”

Frank begins to shake as his hands begin to glow. Adam finally begins to notice that Frank seems to be chanting something and is getting louder each time he repeats the spell. Adam squeezes Tommy’s fingers tightly and softly asks “Who do you love, Tommy Joe?” 

 

Even though his eyes stay closed Tommy’s lips begin to tremble as he softly replies “You, Adam…only you.”


	30. Chapter 30

Frank quickly orders Adam “Bring me blood bags” and then continues his chanting. Adam staggers to his feet, his mind numb as he quickly moves to the back door of the room which magically swings open for him. He takes a quick look back as Frank calls out “Wet rags too, Adam…hurry!” Frank’s eyes are closed and his demeanor calm but Adam can feel an underlying stress emanating from Frank, as if the strain of holding Tommy together is becoming too much for him to deal with. 

Adam staggers past family members in the hallway in his quest for the kitchen. They follow, asking questions and demanding answers but Adam does not respond. He finally makes it to the kitchen and starts to yank out bag after bag of blood from the refrigerator, piling them high in his arms. Gerard bursts in the room asking “Is he…?” and Adam yells “Wet towels Gee, NOW!” Gerard crosses the room and grabs the dish towels from a rack and throws them in the sink, his hands shaking as he runs cold water over them until they are soaking wet. Wringing out the pile Gee places the towels on top of Adam’s armload and follows him back to the playroom, stopping at the door after Adam passes through the doorway. Gee calls out “Frankie, PLEASE?!” but the door slams shut in his face once again.

Adam once again kneels down next to the couch. Frank is shaking harder now, sweat running down his face and soaking his shirt. “Adam, tear open a bag…place…blood on the wounds…start with the…neck. Keep talking to him Adam, bring him back.” Adam nods and opens a bag with shaking hands and slowly trickles blood over the neck wound. Frank chants louder and the wound begins to heal itself closed. “Come on baby, come back to me. I love you…Gerard, Ray and Mikey all love you very much. We miss you and we want you home. Please baby…” Adam places his hand in the blood bag and paints blood over the smaller wounds, watching in awe as they too begin to close. “I wanna be by your side forever, want to hold you at night. I want to make love to you Tommy Joe, please come home and let me.”

When the neck wound is almost closed Frank instructs “Slowly pour blood down his throat until he wakes. Keep talking to him!” Adam’s hands shake so hard that he can barely hold the bag steady as he trickles blood down Tommy’s throat a few drops at a time. “Baby, I’m gonna track him down and kill him slowly, piece by piece for what he did to you.” Adam glances at Frank who nods encouragingly. Adam can feel Frank’s strength, his kindness…his heart. If it is ever possible for someone to feel another’s heart beat Adam swears he can at this moment. It gives him the one thing he is lacking…hope.

Adam continues to pour the blood for at least five minutes more. Suddenly Tommy gasps and his eyes pop open scaring Adam who almost drops the bag on Tommy’s chest. Adam immediately put the bag down on the floor next to him and picks up a towel from the pile, gently wiping Tommy’s face clean. “Baby? It’s Adam, I’m here with you baby. Look at me honey, please look at me…” 

Tommy’s eyes quickly dart around the room before landing on Adam’s face. “Adddam? Where…?” Adam leans down and places a gentle kiss to Tommy’s lips. “It’s ok honey. Damian is gone and Jay is with Gee, Ray and Mikey. We are all here honey. We love you and we are gonna take you home where you belong and I’m never gonna let you out of my sight ever again! I love you so much honey you have no idea. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to you honey.” Frank slowly lowers his hands and leans over Tommy. In a soft voice he says “Tommy? I’m Frank. Can you try and move your arms for me?”

Tommy tries but his arms only raise a few inches before he is forced to let them drop to his sides again. “Don’t worry; it is normal to have a slow recovery considering how long you had been dead for. It may take a few days until you can move around. You just need plenty of blood and to stay in bed and all will be fine before you know it. I’m glad you’re back with your family, Tommy.” Frank slowly stands and starts to walk out of the room. Adam stands and rushes to Frank’s side before he can make it to the door. “Where are you going?”

Frank turns back to Adam. “My work here is done. Tommy will make a full recovery. I have known people who were dead longer than that and survived. It’s a good thing he has you, your love…his love for you… is what pulled him back. Now I must go.” Frank starts to leave again but Adam calls out “Please don’t leave! Please stay with us. We want to show our thanks...” Frank shakes his head, the door opening with a wave of his hand. “Goodbye Adam and Tommy. Keep loving each other…” and with that he walks out of the door.

 

Gee is sitting in the parlor holding Jay tightly in his arms. He notices Frank’s unsteady gait as he makes his way to the front door. “FRANK! Please wait!” Frank freezes with his hand on the front door and then slowly turning he sees Gee and Jay on the couch. “Frank, please…he’s human. I can’t wake him! Will you…”

Frank keeps his expression blank as he makes his way over to the two of them on the couch. Placing his hand on Jay’s forehead Frank comments in a monotone “He is fine, just let him sleep. He will awaken in the morning. Goodbye Gerard.” Before Frank can leave the room Gee softly says “Thank you Frank. I…” Frank turns back to Gee and for the first time all evening loses his temper. “Save it Gerard. Save any emotion that you have for your human.” With that said Frank leaves the mansion, the door slamming shut behind him without his even having to touch it. 

Adam continues to gently wipe all traces of blood off of Tommy’s body. Tommy licks his lips and softly asks “Adam? You…your eyes…” Adam nods his head before answering “Yeah baby they are back to somewhat normal. I fed from the family. I’ll tell you all about it later, right now I need to clean you up somewhat before Mikey sees you and wigs out.” Tommy just nods. He won’t admit it out loud but he is enjoying the tender way that Adam is washing him. It appears that his sweet, loving Adam is finally back and nothing could make Tommy happier.

Mikey enters the room and stands just inside the doorway, his face showing concern and fear. Adam looks up and says “Its ok, Mikey. Come on over and see your son.” At this Mikey, usually the serious and reserved one in the family bursts out in tears as he rushes over to the couch, trying his best to scoop Tommy up into his arms. “Oh my…Tommy honey I’ve…” “Mom, it’s ok. I’m fine, I really am. I love you.” Ray soon joins them. “I hate to break up this reunion but we better get Tommy and Jay back to the mansion. They both need to rest and home is the best place for them.” Ray then gingerly picks up Tommy in his strong arms and surprises everyone when he kisses Tommy on the cheek, a tear slipping from his eye as he says “Glad to have you back, son…I’ve missed you.” Tommy smiles “I love you Dad” and Ray cracks a smile, his voice full of emotion as he answers “Right back at ya Tommy.”

 

Frank gasps for breath as he collapses. He doesn’t have enough energy to make it inside of his apartment building. Maybe if he sits here long enough he will be able to stand soon but for now a little break is nice. Frank thinks back to Adam and the way he fought for his lover, how he refused to believe that Tommy could die. Frank knows how that feels. He was in love once. He knows the feeling of wanting to give everything to someone else, be there for them through good times and bad. Frank still feels that way, still loves Gerard with everything that he is. But Gee has his human now and Frankie doesn’t mean shit to him anymore. And Frank has learned to deal. What else can he do? It’s over, has been long over and the love of his life is long gone. 

Frankie is so lost in thought that at first he does not notice the shadow that has fallen over him. When at long last he finally raises his eyes he hears a voice that has haunted his dreams every night for three centuries or more say “Well hello there little Frankie…”


	31. Chapter 31

“What are you doing here?” Frankie asks, his face a blank mask to hide his pain and confusion. 

“I just wanted to know why you left the way you did, Frankie. I thank you for coming to Tommy’s rescue, I was hoping you would hear my thoughts if I called loud enough. I’m sure that Gerard was calling to you as well but I knew that you would refuse to hear him.”

Frank shrugs noncommittally. “I no longer hear Gerard’s voice in my head, haven’t for a long time now. I was surprised to hear your voice though I must admit. And once you explained the situation I had no choice to respond. You know I’m a sucker for a good love story.” He looks down at his feet as he hears a chuckle from somewhere above. 

“That’s total bullshit and you know it Frankie! You came to see Gerard again, we both know it. You just have to admit it to yourself…”  
Frankie looks up, a twinkle he cannot hide in his eyes even as he glares and sarcastically comments “Just why in the fuck did you come here, Ray? And what do you want from me?”

 

Tommy slowly opens his eyes. His face lights up in a smile when he realizes that Jay is sleeping next to him, both of them on their backs, Gee and Adam sleeping in matching recliners on either side of the bed. They are back with family where they belong.   
Gee is snoring softly in his sleep, his hand firmly holding Jay’s as if he is afraid the man will disappear while he is asleep. Adam is in a weird position, his arm crossed Tommy’s chest and his head on Tommy’s thigh but his lower body in the chair. His body looks uncomfortable but his face is relaxed and a faint smile graces his freckled lips. 

Tommy manages to lift his hand and place it on Adam’s head, sliding his fingers into the thick hair. Adam mumbles in his sleep and smacks his lips and Tommy can’t help but giggle. He rakes his nails against Adam’s scalp a few times before petting the back of Adam’s head. Adam keeps his eyes closed but softly says “Back to sleep Tommy boy, you need your rest, we all do. I love you.” Tommy tightens his hand for a moment before relaxing his hold but keeping his hand where it is. “I love you too, Adam.” Sliding his other hand into Jay’s Tommy closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep. They all sleep deeply; connected to each other by the touch of love…

 

Mikey stands in his bedroom staring out the window. Damn his impetuous husband! Doesn’t he know that it isn’t safe to be out there running around town by himself? And where he went, is he crazy? Mikey knows his husband, knows how impossible it is to try and stop him from doing something that he really believes to be right and just. But in this case, IS he right? 

He starts to pace the room but before he knows it he is standing in the doorway to Tommy’s room watching the four boys tangled together in sleep. Mikey cannot help but feel the impending doom that seems to be hanging over the house like a dark cloud. He loves the boys with all of his heart but he fears that he will lose one or more of them before Damian’s reign of terror is brought to an end. And Ray, going off to Frankie? What in the hell could he possibly be planning…

 

Ray reaches down and picks Frankie up in his arms then carries him to his apartment. Frankie starts to thrash and curse but to no avail…when they get to the apartment door Ray simply reaches a hand around to Frankie’s pocket and pulls out his keys, opening the door and striding inside as if he owns the place. He gently places Frankie on his feet then turns and walks into Frankie’s bedroom, Frankie hot on his heels. “Just what the fuck do you think you are doing, Ray? This is my place and PUT DOWN THAT SUITCASE! RAY! JUST…WHAT THE FUCK???” 

Frankie charges at Ray who is opening random dresser drawers and pulling piles of tee shirts and jeans out and filling the suitcase that Ray placed on the bed. Ray easily manages to hold back Frankie even though the shorter man is attempting to jump on Ray’s back. “Frankie, you can fight me all you want, you know that I will win in the long run…” “I could turn you into a toad!”

Ray cannot help but snort at this last comment. “Frankie, we have been through this all before. I am the only vamp in the world that is immune to both your charms AND your magic! And since you are tied to the Council you must obey me…”

Ray suddenly notices that Frank has let go of him and is standing stock still behind him. Ray turns around and comes face to face with Frank, his expression carefully blank but his voice sharp as he states “You told me that my connection with the Council is over, Ray. You promised me my freedom. Are you saying that you are taking back my freedom?” “Now Frankie…” “…after all I have done for you, for your SON? Are you just going to demand that I go back to that…to KILLING VAMPIRES just because…NO! I WON’T DO IT RAY!” 

Ray follows Frankie back to his living room and tries to pull him down onto the couch next to him but Frankie fights him with all the power in his little body. “I may not have Royal blood in my veins Ray but that does not make me any less than you. I may be human, I may be…but that doesn’t mean anything! I still count Ray. You promised me that if I gained my freedom you would grant it to me. I did Ray, I did EVERYTHING YOU AND THE COUNCIL REQUIRED OF ME and STILL you want me BACK? NO!!! I am no longer yours to command and control. I live here Ray, HERE, not at Council headquarters or in the cabin at the back of your property and here is where I’m going to STAY!” 

Frankie’s speech ends with the two of them nose to nose staring each other down. Ray pauses for a moment and then softly says “If you refuse to come quietly, Frankie…then there is only one thing that I can do…”

Ray swings his fist through the air and connects solidly with Frankie’s temple knocking Frank out cold. Ray returns to the bedroom and finishes packing Frankie’s clothes, then makes his way into the converted storage room off of the kitchen. Lifting the doggie gate he calls out “Mama, Peppers, Bella, Sweet Pea! Come here babies it’s Uncle Ray. Come on, we’re gonna take daddy home!”

All four dogs run into the kitchen and surround Ray’s feet jumping and barking happily at the sight of Ray, who pauses just long enough to throw Frankie over his shoulder and pick up the suitcase on the way out the door. Ray carefully locks the apartment door and then herds the dogs out to his truck, throwing the suitcase in the back and placing Frank and the dogs in the front of the truck, climbing in beside them. 

As he drives away Ray glances at Frank, knocked out cold and surrounded by his dogs. He softly says “I hope you can forgive me for this Frank. Little do you know, in the end it will be for your own good…”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to say thank you to all of you who are reading this and for those of you who take the time to let me know what you think...I love you all! XO

"Give me the sound--to see  
Another world outside  
That's full of all the broken things  
That I made  
Just give me a life--to bleed  
Another world outside  
That's full of all the awful things  
That I made...  
Professional Griefers--deadmau5 featuring Gerard Way

“Ok Ray, let’s go over this AGAIN…So, you leave here alone, no bodyguards to protect you which I will kick your ass for later…and show up at Frankie’s place…FRANKIE…the most unstable creature I have EVER had the displeasure of knowing…the one “thing” that if pissed off has the ammo to DESTROY my ENTIRE family with a wave of his hand…you not only show up at his place but you PACK A BAG FOR HIM and bring him here…HERE, RAY…where he can destroy my family UP CLOSE and PERSONAL instead from across town…you…you KNOCK him OUT and then bring him and his puppies HERE?”

Mikey is pacing and rambling as he goes, occasionally throwing a glare over his shoulder when Ray comes into view. Ray is casually sprawled on the couple’s California king sized bed, looking like a king in his castle without a care in the world. “Mikey baby, it’s been two hours since I came home and you haven’t stopped pacing.” Reaching out a hand Ray implores from his place on the bed, a pout on his face “Please come here and let me hold you honey. We rarely get a moment alone anymore and I just wanna spend a little time with my wifey...”

Mikey waves a hand in the air in dismissal. “You get sex when that “thing” is removed from my home!!! You expect me to trust him, after what he did to me the last time we were forced to deal with him?” “Now Mikey, you know he just fucked with you because he cannot harm me and so he took his anger out on you! I made him change you back, didn’t I?” 

Mikey turns and faces Ray, his full displeasure shown in his sneer. “You are not the one who was changed into a PIG for three days Ray, I was!!! He cannot touch you and he knows it, so why not make life a living hell for those you love, right? And do you honestly think it will be any different this time? And have you thought about who he will take his anger out on, Ray? Gerard and Jay, that’s who! The two of them will be made to pay for your stupid plan!”

Ray climbs off of their bed and walks over to pull Mikey into his arms. “Mikes, Frank is still in love with Gerard. Trust me on that. And Jay? I know you don’t believe me when I say it but I still have one card to play with Frankie if I need to make him behave. He won’t touch Tommy because he considers him a brother, and I know…can feel that he has high respect for Adam. So please stop worrying so much about this! As soon as I put the collar back on Frankie…”

“…he will turn on you the first chance he gets!” Mikey leads Ray back to the bed to gently push him down on top of the covers, Mikey lying down and covering Ray’s body with his own as he continues. “I know why you are doing this, Ray. You want to protect your family and I love you for it. But Frankie is too volatile, too unpredictable on the best of days. If he turns against you then what do you do?” Ray wraps his arms around Mikey’s thin waist as he replies “He won’t, he loves Gerard too much to put his life in danger no matter what he says. It will all work out honey, trust me. Now, before the little shit wakes up and I have to deal with him I want to make love to my wife…”

 

Frankie first notices the collar around his neck as soon as he opens his eyes. He feels a weight on the back of his neck and for a quick second begins to panic, thinking that Ray set the collar off already, before he realizes it’s just Mama asleep on the back of his neck. Suddenly her weight is removed and Frankie growls low in his throat, spitting out “Gerard, put down my dog you fucker” as he raises bloodshot eyes to meet Gee’s. He snarls again as he watches Gerard continue to pet his favorite dog as he cuddles her to his chest. “I love Mama, she is so sweet and cuddly, just like you used to be.” Frankie gives a dark chuckle that holds no emotion as he replies “Yes, Gerard…you always had an affinity for creatures who wear collars, didn’t you?”

Gee gently places Mama on the floor and makes his way over to Frankie. Sinking to the floor next to the couch he quickly reaches out and sinks his hand into Frankie’s hair, petting him in much the same way as he just did Mama. His voice gentle he responds “At least Mama and the other dogs show their appreciation when I pet them by licking my hand. You never did show anything for me but contempt, Frankie…but that only made me want to pet you all the more…”

Frankie raises his head higher and snorts loudly “Is your memory really that short, Gerard? Or is it all the footsies that you play with that human that has made you forget all the…licking…that I did when you shared my bed?” Gee leans down and places a soft kiss to Frankie’s lips before pulling back while replying “No Frankie, I haven’t forgotten. How could I? I remember every touch, every moan that you made…every time you shuddered under me. I remember how you looked all wild and beautiful as you rode my cock in the moonlight. There isn’t one moment of our time together that I have forgotten, my little Frankie…”

Gee continues to pet Frankie because regardless of all the complaining that he is doing it seems to be calming Frankie down somewhat. But after a few minutes more of this type of affection Frankie stands up and crosses the room to the fireplace. Turning his back on Gerard he comments in a heavy voice “I see that your father wasted no time returning the collar to my neck. And here I thought that I was finished with this whole mess, free to live my life as I see fit. But for some reason fate insists on continually throwing me back with you vamps if I like it or not.”

Gee crosses the room to stand behind Frank. “I’m sorry that my father brought you back into his schemes, honey. I swear, if I had known…”  
Frank turns to face Gerard, his voice full of anger and resentment. “If you knew you would have done exactly as you did in the past…NOTHING!!! You have always been too afraid to stand up to your father and the Council and because of it I have suffered all these years NOT YOU GERARD!!! I am tired of hearing about how broken hearted you are because… oh FORGET IT! JUST GO BACK TO YOUR HUMAN AND FUCK HIM AND FORGET ABOUT ME. I’M NOTHING BUT THE PAST, GERARD…THAT’S ALL I’LL EVER BE.”

 

Frank storms out of the room and out to the garden. He fights back tears as he sits down on the swing, all four of his dogs surrounding him as he slowly swings back and forth. He absentmindedly pets them all in turn as he thinks about the situation he finds himself in once again. 

Ray was right, he still loves Gerard after all these years and all the hell he went through. All the sneaking around, trying to keep their love from the Council and Gee’s family…to find out that the family had known all along. Frankie has never met Tommy in person until he saved his life but he had heard all the stories about him. Tommy was always gone or busy when Frankie was around, but he knew of his reputation and Frank admired Tommy’s devil-may-care attitude and the way he always stood up for himself against Ray and the Council, even if he rarely won his battles with them. Frankie always wanted Gee to be that way, to stand up for Frank and his rights, but for some reason Gee always wanted to make both sides happy and tried to do so by staying out of it all.

But then again, why SHOULD Gee make a stand against everyone for Frankie’s rights? Frankie DOESN’T HAVE ANY!!! In the vampire world Frank is nothing but the dirt beneath their feet, their mortal enemy. Frankie is unique, not just because of the magic he possesses. His magic is his blessing not his curse…

Frank looks up at the full moon and throws back his head and howls. He would give anything to change, to let his wolf out, but the silver in the collar around his neck is enough to prevent him from shifting. He and his wolf are chained again to the family that he wants to hate but secretly would give anything to join. That is indeed the curse that he is destined to carry for eternity…he is a werewolf in love with a vampire that he can never have, fighting for a family he can never join. Frankie lowers his head and finally lets his tears flow…


	33. Chapter 33

I love you in the same way  
There’s a chapel in a hospital  
One foot in your bedroom   
And one foot out the door  
Hum Hallelujah—Fall Out Boy

Cole paces outside Phoenix’s hospital room. Dr. Allen, a close friend of Master Adam’s has been in with his sister for the last hour or so, his Master having called the doctor to Phoenix’s bedside as soon as she was admitted to the hospital. Cole was sent to the hotel to pick his sister up but the moment that he arrived he found her lying on the bathroom floor, her skin sallow and her breathing almost non-existent. Cole immediately gathered Phoenix into his arms and then frantically drove her to the closest hospital while making a call to his Master.

The door opens and Dr. Allen steps into the hall, his eyes sad and heavy. “Cole, I have bad news.” Cole grabs for the doorway trying hard to stay upright. “We have conducted every baseline test that we have and I cannot find the cause of Phoenix’s condition. She is slipping away from us and there appears to be nothing that I can do. I’m so sorry, Cole.”

Cole feels his eyes start to water as his broken voice softly inquires “How…how much longer…” Dr. Allen looks everywhere but at Cole as he replies “I can’t really say for sure but if I were to take a guess? A few hours at the most. You can stay with her; I will make sure that no one…interrupts you.” Cole meets the doctor’s intense gaze and takes the hint immediately. He shakes the doctor’s hand and thanks him for all he has done for them and, as the doctor turns and walks away he pulls out the cell phone that Master gave him and makes a call. “Master?...”

 

The stench of broken, bloody bodies fills the air. Damian calls for another and his two human slaves bring him a child around 8 years old. Damian looks down and smirks as he licks his lips. The little girl in his arms reminds him of Phoenix when she was this age. By now that back stabbing bastard Cole should know that his sister is dying. Such a shame…

The little girls starts to beg and scream when Damian bares his fangs before sinking them into her tender neck. Suffer the children indeed…he has suffered enough! Hasn’t he had to put up with Ray’s “perfect” family for years, all to get what really belongs to him in the first place? Tommy is his and his alone and no one in the world can convince him otherwise! After finally sampling Tommy’s sweet body there is no way that he will ever let that boy go.

After draining the girl dry he flings her into the corner of the room, her body making a sickening thump as it hits the wall. Feeling the warmth of her blood flow through his veins Damian makes a silent vow to get his “property” back and to destroy each and every single member of the family that stands in his way…

 

Cole stands and stares down at his sleeping sister. He loves her beyond words, would do anything for her. The ringing of Cole’s cell phone causes Cole to jump. “Yes, Master?” “Tell me.” Those words cause tears to take over Cole’s eyes, his voice breaking as he chokes out “My…sister. Master, she’s dying…” He hears Master’s sharp intake of breath before the next words, spoken gently and quietly reach his soul as nothing else ever has. “Do it Cole. Bring her home.” Cole makes a choked out response and Adam gently responds “I’ll send someone to help you. Just hold on.” With that the phone call ends. 

Mikey enters the room ten minutes later, his hair mussed but his eyes bright. He walks over to Cole and pulls him into his arms for a bruising hug. “I’m here for you both, honey. Now, let’s do this. You or me?” Cole blinks back more tears at the thought of causing his sister any pain. “Right, I’ll do this. Just take her hand Cole.” Before Cole can even stumble close enough to take Phoenix’s hand Mikey pulls her into his arms and bites deeply into the jugular vein. Phoenix’s eyes bolt open and her mouth opens on a silent scream as her hand tightens in Cole’s. “It’s gonna be ok soon, baby…just stay still and let Mikey bring you through this. You and I are gonna be together forever, sis.”

Mikey pulls back, a trickle of blood dripping down the corner of his mouth to his chin. “Patience, Cole. It’s almost over.” Mikey’s torn wrist is soon between Phoenix’s lips, her eyes opening to pierce into Cole’s, the familiar look of hunger in them. Mikey pulls back too soon. “Give her your blood, Cole…bind her to you forever.” Cole hesitates for a brief second, his gaze moving from Mikey’s to Phoenix’s before tearing open his wrist and repeating the process that Mikey started. He hears Mikey softly say “Phoenix, I am your Maker…your Mother. Cole is your Maker as well. We will always be here for you. Welcome to the family.”

 

Frankie lays thrashing on the floor in pain, his hands clutching the collar around his neck. Ray is standing over him yelling at the top of his lungs. “I DON’T CARE what you WANT to do Frankie! I’m TELLING YOU that you will track down and kill Damian!” Frankie tries to tell Ray to fuck off but ends up screaming once again as the collar constricts once more, a bolt of red hot pain making its way down his spine to his feet. Frankie gasps for air as the collar continues to tighten, his airway barely open, tears of anger and pain streaming down his face. 

Ray reaches back his arm to strike Frankie but the movement is cut short when Gerard grabs Ray’s arm tightly in a crushing grip. “YOU WILL NOT STRIKE HIM FATHER! LET HIM GO!!!” 

Frankie watches through tear filled eyes as Ray and Gee stand nose to nose, both refusing to back down. After another minute Gee yells “LET THE MAN I LOVE GO, FATHER!!!” 

Ray smirks as the pressure choking Frankie is removed and Frank can finally breathe in large gasps of air. Gee drops to his knees as he sinks his hands into Frankie’s hair, stroking him while saying “It’s ok Frankie, I’m here…I’ll protect you. I never stopped loving you. I will get that collar off if it’s the last thing I do!”

What the three of them do not realize is that Jay has been standing in the doorway watching the entire time as the vamp he loves more than life itself professes his love for another. None of them notice as Jay quietly makes his way out of the front door. He has no idea where he is going but any place is better than here. The dark shadows swallow Jay as he tries to outrun his pain and sorrow…


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm holding out & I'm holding on  
To every letter & every song  
I pulled myself out of the day  
We ever had to meet  
Are you through with me?  
So...  
And when it all goes to hell  
Will you be able to tell  
Me sorry with a straight face (take this to your grave)"

The Patron Saint of Liars & Fakes--Fall Out Boy

 

Jay makes his way to the main road before a blur passes him on his left. Two seconds later he slams himself forward into Adam’s hard chest. “Just where do you think you are going little brother? It’s too late for a walk and too dangerous for you to be out here on your own, especially in your weakened condition.” Jay gives him a blank stare before walking around Adam and continuing his way down the darkened dirt road. Once again Adam moves to stand in his path. “Jay, I saw you leave, saw Gerard with Frankie. I’m not stupid, I know why you left. But you cannot be out here like this Jay. Let me take you back…”

Jay’s expression never changes but his voice is cold as ice as he replies “No thank you Adam, I’d rather take my chances out here in the streets than to go back there. Tommy must be missing you. Besides, he needs your protection. Nice knowing you, Adam.” Jay turns and attempts to make his way again before he hears Adam softly call out “I’m sorry for doing this” and the next thing he knows he is lifted off the ground and thrown over Adam’s rock hard shoulder. “ADAM! Put me down! ADAM C’MON AND…NO!!!! I’M NOT GOING BACK THERE!!!” Trees and buildings fly by as Adam moves at a fast walk back to the mansion, doing his best to ignore Jay’s temper tantrum. 

Entering the back door of the mansion Adam carries Jay to the bedroom he shares with Gee and then gently places Jay’s feet back on the floor. Before Jay can move Adam places a hand under Jay’s chin, raising it until the two of them are eye to eye. “Jay honey please talk to me. You cannot hold it all in and you cannot run from it, believe me it will just follow you. I know it hurts but it will hurt more the longer it stays in your chest.” 

Jay looks deep into Adam’s eyes as he mumbles “I have been with Gerard for a long time now Adam. He stood up to Tommy when Tommy was my Master, told him that he loved me regardless if I was human or not. He asked for my freedom, and when it was denied he still took me to his bed, still loved me. I knew about Frankie, knew that Gee never asked for Frankie's freedom from the Council even though he loved him. I couldn’t miss the rumors floating around the mansion but I figured I had a good chance to win Gee's love, especially since he tried to gain my freedom while leaving Frankie in shackles. 

When I tried to talk to Gee about Frankie Gee would change the subject or tell me that he didn’t want to talk about him. So I did the only thing that I could do. I tried my hardest to make him forget Frankie.”

I tried to always be there for him when his family angered or hurt him. I told him I loved him every chance that I had, tried to satisfy him in bed even though I’m not…adequate as a human lover. I sang him back to sleep when he woke from nightmares and I even tried to propose to him, even though I knew the only response that I would receive would be his laughter. And the entire time I watched him twitch and smile and call out for Frankie in his sleep, I tried to ignore it, to tell myself that in the end I would be the one that he wanted to spend his eternity with. that he would eventually change me and we would be together as one.”

“And then tonight I wake to find our bed empty. I know that his dreams, his nightmares have been getting worse since Damian has decided to destroy all of our lives. I know how worried he was about me, how badly he wanted me back when Damian took me from here. But think about it Adam! He has always loved Frankie, that has never changed for one second. I was the idiot that refused to see the truth for so long! I was just a fill in, a way to waste time until he could get his hands on his scruffy dog again! I never meant anything to him at all…”

“That’s not true Jay.” The two of them turn towards the door to watch Gerard enter the room. “I love you Jay. It’s just…I love Frankie as well.” 

 

Tommy tosses and turns in his bed, his dream turning into a nightmare. His original dream of being in bed, Adam holding Tommy’s hands over his head as he pounds into Tommy, his larger frame holding Tommy in place begins to waver. Suddenly the body above him begins to change, an evil laugh filling the air as Tommy looks up in horror to find that it is Damian who is fucking him through the mattress. “What’s wrong Tommy? Surprised to feel me?” Tommy tries to buck Damian off of him but then something begins to happen—Tommy stops fighting, starts instead to enjoy the sensations coursing through his body. He moans out Damian’s name then begs to come but Damian replies “No Thomas, you must wait for your Master to come first. Hold back or it’s the rack for you.” Tommy can’t help it, can’t stop his body as it crashes head on towards completion, his come shooting over his stomach and Damian’s chest. Damian comes deep inside of Tommy but before either can catch their breaths Tommy is lifted off the bed and carried to the rack in the corner where Adam’s lifeless body hangs on the wall, his head hanging down to rest on his chest. Tommy calls out to Adam as he is fastened to the rack, and after getting no response turns his attention to Damian who smirks “Sorry Tommy but you have been a very bad boy” and pushes a button on the end of the rack. Tommy screams out again to Adam as his arms and legs are ripped off his body and spikes in the middle of the rack shoot upward, piercing through Tommy's back, throat and heart and out the other side. The last thing Tommy sees is Adam as he lifts his head, his eyes missing and blood dripping down his face as he chokes out “See you in hell, Tommy boy.”

Tommy bolts upright in the bed and screams at the top of his lungs.

 

Jay and Gerard are staring each other down as Tommy's screams reach them from down the hall. Without hesitation Adam runs from the room at top speed. Jay glares at Gee, who takes a few steps towards Jay, causing Jay to back up until the back of his legs makes contact with their bed. Gee reaches out his hands and the next thing Jay knows he is pinned under Gee’s body on top of the comforter. “Get off me you fucker! I want…GET OFF!” Gee can’t help but laugh as he responds “You have been hanging around Tommy Joe way too long, darling. You are starting to sound like him!” Jay tries again to escape but closes his eyes when he realizes that once again vampire strength wins out over his. “Jay, I meant what I said. You are right, I have been in love with Frankie for a long time, and I have never stopped loving him. But I love you too. I never figured that I would be lucky enough to find TWO wonderful men to fall in love with but I did and I cannot deny that the two of you mean the world to me. So…” 

The next words that reach Jay’s ears are so outrageous, so unbelievable that Jay has to ask Gee to repeat them to make sure he heard him correctly.

“Wwwwhat, Gee? Say it again.”

“I was hoping we could live together…the three of us.”


	35. Chapter 35

“I…GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME GERARD!!! I SWEAR TO THE VIRGIN THAT…IF I HAVE TO CALL FOR YOUR MOTHER…” Gerard cannot help but to continue to chuckle at Jay’s outburst but the moment he climbs off of Jay and stands his laughter stops abruptly. Jay charges him full force, a sneer covering his beautiful face, his fists slamming into Gee’s chest over and over again regardless of the pain Jay is inflicting to his own hands with each hit. “You bastard! How DARE you insinuate that I would spend a moment in the same bed with that scruffy dog!” Gee gently grabs Jay’s wrists in a firm grip while Jay struggles to escape Gee’s hold, all the while screaming “All three of us live together??! What makes you think that I want to end up with fleas?”

Frankie stumbles into the room making his way to the bed on shaking legs. He sits down on the side of it and replies dryly “I don’t have fleas Jay but I do have a short temper so if I were you I would stop calling me a scruffy dog! You are acting like a spoiled child. Why don’t you just sit down and the three of us can talk about this like adults.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Jay gives Frankie a confused look. “Do you WANT to share Gee with me, Frankie?”

“Hell no! But at least I’m not acting like a diva about it! Calm the FUCK down…”

 

Adam runs into his bedroom to find Tommy thrashing in his sleep. Tommy screams again as Adam shakes him gently, concern in his voice as he orders “Tommy its Adam! Open your eyes!” Panic runs through Adam when there is no immediate response.

Tommy slowly opens his eyes as his body continues to shake. “Aaadam?? Is that really you? I…your eyes! You have your eyes!!” Adam climbs onto the bed and sits with his back against the headboard, pulling Tommy into his arms and rocking him slowly back and forth. Before Adam can ask what Tommy meant about his eyes there is a loud bang and sounds of arguing coming from Gerard’s bedroom. Tommy raises his head with a quizzical look but before he can comment Adam simply says “Frankie and Jay are fighting over Gee.” 

 

Gee can only shake his head in shock. Jay somehow managed to get away from him and attack Frankie, the two of them crashing to the ground from Jay’s forward momentum. Luckily for Jay Frankie is in a weakened state, unable to do much more than make a futile attempt to push Jay off of him. But Jay, being the only human of any rank in a house full of supernatural creatures is managing to hold his own in the situation regardless. He has managed to get a couple of good swings in, one of them connecting with Frankie’s nose. Blood slowly begins to stream down Frankie’s face and Gee, his senses heightened at the very hint of blood, makes a hissing sound in the back of his throat as he steps forward to pull Jay off of Frankie, who is now lying on his back and trying to bench press Jay off and onto the floor. The three of them continue to struggle and thrash around until the bedroom door slams open into the wall and Mikey fills the doorway bellowing “CUT IT THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW!!! 

Ray appears over Mikey’s shoulder and before he can say a word Mikey threatens “So help me God, if you so much as breath on me we are NEVER having sex again IS THAT CLEAR???” Ray pauses, his hand in mid-air over Mikey’s shoulder. “Uuhhh, goodnight boys. Behave for your mother.” With that Ray turns and makes his silent way back to his and Mikey’s bedroom.

Mikey enters the room and with one hand pushes Gerard back two feet then turns to pick Jay up off of Frankie by the neck. Holding Jay high in the air he moves him to a lounge chair across the room and drops Jay onto it. Returning to Frankie Mikey hauls him up and deposits Frankie back on top of the bed, the strength of the throw practically causing Frankie to bounce back onto the floor once again. Mikey reaches out a hand to steady Frankie and hand him a tissue while barking out to Gee “Stand by the door, NOW!” Gee does as his mother requires, noticing that Mikey has now moved into the center of the room to referee the rest of the “conversation.” 

“Now, I have an idea what was going on in here but I DON’T CARE! Things are bad enough with Damian still on the loose, Tommy having flashbacks and bad dreams and now…” Mikey turns to give Frankie a look that would turn a lesser creature to ice “I have to deal with the fact that my son not only wants one lover but TWO! So, if you would all be SO kind, we all have enough on our plates without having to hear listen to your drama on top of things while I’m trying to get some precious sleep!” Mikey then turns and floats to the door with the grace of a drag queen, placing a hand on Gee’s shoulder to push him out of way. “Goodnight to all of you. And BEHAVE!” With that Mikey pulls the door open, sashays through it and slams the door shut behind him.

All three boys silently stare at each other until Frankie finally breaks the silence with shocked “What in gay hell was THAT???”  
Gee chuckles softly as he replies “My mother having a snit. What say we continue this conversation in the barn, shall we?”

 

“…and then I woke up.” Tommy buries his face as deep as he can into the side of Adam’s neck. He’s chasing Adam’s scent, allowing it to overwhelm his senses and push all thoughts of the nightmare from his mind. Adam’s strong arms feel like tight bands around his body, the tension in those arms growing as Tommy shared his nightmare with his lover. 

Tommy gently grazes his fangs against Adam’s neck drawing out the slightest amount of blood. When Adam growls deep in his chest in response Tommy smirks and repeats the motion, his fangs now carving a deeper path. Leaning in to lick up the warm fluid Adam growls again, his voice shredded and rough when he threatens “Do it again Tommy and I will not be held responsible for my actions.”   
Tommy raises his head, his chocolate eyes twinkling as he takes in the possessive look on Adam’s face, his eyes which are now completely black with want. With a playful smirk Tommy lowers his head once again, his fangs sinking deep into Adam’s jugular vein, warm blood slowly flowing over Tommy’s taste buds. 

Adam snarls and flips them over, trapping his love under him on the bed. The action causes Tommy’s fangs to sink even deeper, Tommy’s sounds of satisfaction reaching Adam’s ears. The littler fucker! Creaming his sleep pants before Adam can even get a hand on Tommy’s cock! Well, the little brat will have to be punished and Adam knows just what to do…

 

“…and if you think you humans are “odor free” you’re full of shit! You ALL stink…” Frankie huffs when Gee laughs outright at his comment. The laugh bounces off the barn’s loft walls. “Oh come on Gee you know it’s true! You even told me once that the main reason that you drink synthetic blood more than human blood is because there are times that you can barely stomach…”

“That’s enough Frankie!” Gee can tell by the look on Jay’s face that he is getting upset by the conversation. “”I asked the two of you to come out here with me so we can talk about our relationship, not to argue! Fine, the two of you can’t stand each other, I get it but there is one thing that the two of you share if you like it or not—me. I love you both differently; I love you both equally and no matter what either of you do that will never change. So the two of you have to make up your mind if you are going to get along or if I walk away and leave both of you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with the two of you, if you think I’m greedy I’m sorry but that’s the way it is. If both of you try, really give it your all and you still despise each other than I’ll leave but please…give it a chance. For me. For us.”

Frankie and Jay are silent for a few minutes, staring each other down like rivals in a wrestling ring. But a second later Jay looks at Gee with a look that says “I hate you”…then flings himself at Frankie at top speed. Frankie slides back a few inches with the force of impact, his back connecting with the loft wall but the sensation is completely erased by his shock of having Jay on top of him, against him. Jay stares deep into Frankie’s eyes for a moment as he then slowly moves his head forward, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he says “Hold your nose, scruffy”—then leans forward until his lips meet Frankie’s in a passionate kiss.

 

Mikey’s lies awake staring at the ceiling, watching the early morning sun peek through the cracks around the blackout blinds. Ray has been tossing and turning all night long, obviously something important is keeping Ray—and Mikey—from getting any real sleep. 

Ray shifts again and Mikey is contemplating becoming a widow when suddenly Ray bolts upright, taking most of the sheets with him. “RAY!” Ray turns around, surprise on his face when he realizes that his love is wide awake. “Did I wake you love?” 

Mikey sighs dramatically and slaps Ray’s arm in frustration. “Wake me? You have been keeping me up all night with your tossing and turning! Care to share with your wifey what has been keeping us BOTH awake?”

Ray look everywhere but at Mikey when he responds “I can’t. You’ll kill me THEN divorce me.” 

Mikey sighs again. “Ray, whatever it is it must be horrible enough that you can’t even look me in the eye! Just say it…”

Ray looks at Mikey, at the man that he loves more than anything in the world. Praying that his love will understand, Ray still cannot believe that he is actually saying the following words out loud…

“Mikey…would you hate me forever if…we used our son for bait?”


	36. Chapter 36

Cole staggers through the second floor hallway, his hand clutching the burn on the side of his face. Damn it! He should have paid closer attention when Mikey and Adam admonished him about the sun’s early morning rays. Cole, like most newly turned vamps replied with the usual “Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it now shut up” response that makes older vamps laugh. Every new vamp thinks that they are invincible—that is until they have their first run-in with the thing they should fear the most. Cole barely made it in the back door of the mansion before turning to dust in the back yard. Vaguely he wonders if Tommy or Gee ever made this almost fatal mistake in their vampire youth.

While his mind continues to wander on his way to his bedroom he hears Mikey’s voice from behind his and Ray’s bedroom door. Normally Cole would just mind his own damn business and continue on his way but Mikey’s distressed tone of voice causes him to pause for a moment outside of his parent’s bedroom door. What he hears causes his still warm blood to turn cold as ice in an instant.

“…think for one second that I would allow you to kill our son you’ve got another thing coming!” Ray tries to cut Mikey off with a strained “But honey…” but Mikey isn’t having it, instead cutting Ray off with “NO Ray! I know you are going to say that you are not attempting to kill him but think about it…you WILL if you go through with this crazy plan! I have never in my death heard of such a ridiculous plan! You haven’t even tested the idea and you just want to shove our boy out there and…”

 

 

Tommy is once again tossing and turning in bed but not from a nightmare this time. Adam decided to punish Tommy by taking his time and gently making love to him three times before finally collapsing next to Tommy in a sleeping heap. The real reason Tommy cannot sleep? He knows why tender lovemaking feels like a punishment. He also knows that Adam is now aware of the reason why as well, and while this fact should be comforting it is instead extremely upsetting. 

Tommy rolls over onto his back, Adam’s arm immediately moving to cross his chest, his hand landing on and holding tightly to Tommy’s hip. Since Tommy returned to the land of the “living dead” Adam has been hovering over him, obviously afraid to let his love out of his sight. While this too should be comforting (and in some ways it is) it bothers Tommy as much as the gentle touches and whispered words of love made Tommy uncomfortable a little while ago.

What’s behind it all? Tommy stares up at the ceiling as he takes a deep unneeded breath. “Might as well face facts Tommy boy” he thinks to himself “You have changed in ways that you never thought you would and you are afraid that Adam won’t want you anymore.”

Tommy has always been a “take charge” kind…even when he was human. As a vampire he just took whatever he wanted, never thinking of other’s feelings or needs (remember, that’s how Adam got here to begin with!) only his own, with no regrets. But since Damian…since he was forced to submit to that bastard something…face it, Tommy! EVERYTHING is different!

Now HE wants to be manhandled, HE wants to be forced to his knees, HE wants to feel Adam cover his body with his larger one and take what he wants from Tommy. Tommy cannot help but feel his body react every time Adam is near—he wants to sink to his knees at the slightest look, touch…hell, even just the sound of his voice!

Tommy has seen the surprised looks that Adam has given him when Tommy’s body starts to follow its natural course. And Tommy? Hell, he wants to…die of embarrassment one minute and the next push Adam into punishing him severely. And that’s another thing! Tommy feels his body react when he thinks about how he wants…he CRAVES Adam to slam him face first into the wall and brutally take him from behind, to take him against his will. The same way that Tommy used to want to do to Adam! 

How the hell did the roles get changed around like that? And what the fuck do they do about it now? Tommy turns his head to look at Adam and lets out a deep sigh. What if Adam doesn’t like him this way? He knows that Adam instinctively knows what he wants and needs. But…what if this…situation…stays this way? Will Adam become frustrated and leave him? Tommy reaches out his hand and gently strokes it down Adam’s cheek, listening to Adam mumble in his sleep. “The only thing I do know is” Tommy thinks to himself as he continues to stroke Adam’s face “I can never exist without him. I will do anything, be anyone to keep him here with me. Even if it means that I deny myself everything that I want and that I am. I will never be without him again.”

Adam opens his eyes and stares deep into Tommy’s. “Baby, you should be asleep! Didn’t I wear you out enough?” Tommy smirks back at Adam “Of course you did honey, you always do.” Adam turns over in the bed and pulls Tommy onto his chest. “Baby, I can HEAR you thinking! Open up and talk to me please.”

Tommy looks down at Adam’s chest while replying in a soft voice “I’m fine Adam, really.” 

Before Tommy knows what happening Adam has thrown the covers onto the floor and bolted off the bed, Tommy held tightly in his arms for a moment before Tommy’s knees come into contact with the floor. Tommy sways back and forth for a moment, Adam circling to stand in front of him so he can jerk Tommy’s jaw up in one sharp motion. In a harsh voice Adam barks out “You will NOT lie to me Thomas! You will answer every question that is put to you, do you understand me?” Tommy tries to shake his head but Adam, still holding on to his chin, yanks up even harder. “You will SPEAK your answers to me! Now…DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” 

Tommy’s eyes widen as he answers “Yes…Master.” 

“That’s better! Now, what is going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

Tommy feels the panic that is bubbling up inside of him explode into words full of fear and shame. “I’m so sorry! I tried to keep it to myself but I just can’t seem to…I mean, I just want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and I don’t want to upset or lose you but I…CAN’T HELP IT! THIS IS WHERE I BELONG!!! ON MY KNEES IN FRONT OF YOU!!! And I know that you liked it when I was strong, when I was able to be forceful but that’s not me anymore and I don’t want you to leave!!!”

Adam runs his fingers through Tommy’s hair until Tommy is following the touch, a sign that he is still being responsive regardless of how hysterical he sounds. In a firm but gentle voice Adam says “Tommy stop! Listen to me.” Tommy automatically stops rambling and leans further into Adam’s touch. “What makes you think that this isn’t where I want you?”

Tommy blinks in confusion as his eyes meet Adam’s and…then he sees. He gets it. He sees in Adam’s eyes all that used to be in his. The desire to dominate, the need to just take what he wants…his struggle to keep in control, to not just reach out and take from Tommy what he is more than willing to give. Adam’s eyes turn pitch black not from hunger but because his hidden demons are surging, fighting for release. Tommy finally gets it, sees that Adam wants to take what he would easily give in submission. But…

“What if you tire of me? What if this is just temporary, if one day I wake up and want to dominate you? What if…”

Adam takes Tommy’s hand in his and brings it to Adam’s crotch, placing Tommy’s smaller hand around Adam’s growing erection. “Baby, does this feel as if I’m not interested in you? Or that I’m not pleased that you are on your knees in front of me? You have changed but so have I. I am not the same weak human that you stormed out of that club with. I love all of you Tommy Joe. I love your aggressive side AND…” Adam emphasizes the next words with a sharp yank on Tommy’s fringe “your submission. Who says it has to be all one way? But if you are happier with me being your Master than that is what I will be.” 

 

Adam can tell that even though Tommy has calmed down immensely since the conversation began that he is still apprehensive about everything. The two of them are entering new ground that they have never really tread before, and though it is now natural for Adam to want to just take from Tommy he has to remember that this is even scarier for Tommy than it is for him. They will get through this even though Adam is sure that there will be many mess ups along the way. They love each other dearly and their love will see them through. But for now…

Adam yanks back harder on Tommy’s hair, a smirk crossing his face when he hears Tommy’s head snap back until bones crack sharply. Adam squeezes Tommy’s hand that is still covering his cock and barks out “And as your Master I demand that you finish what you started…”

 

 

Frankie pulls his head back sharply, the back of his head connecting with the loft wall behind him. Fucking…a fucking HUMAN…Jay…WHAT THE FUCK???!!!!!

Jay chases Frankie’s lips when Frankie makes an attempt to maneuver out of the liplock that the human has placed him in. Besides registering the basic facts in the back of his mind that Jay’s lips are cooler than his as well as softer Frank cannot bring himself to kiss Jay back. He just lies limply against the wall, his hands at his sides. He hears Gee’s self-satisfied laugh and something inside of Frankie snaps. How fucking DARE he laugh? HE’S the one who has put Jay and himself in this situation! Gee’s the one who is insisting…no, DEMANDING that the two enemies get along; become peaceful…LIVE TOGETHER as if nothing is amiss. All so he can have his cake and eat it…them…too! Well fuck that!

Frankie places his hands on Jay’s arms and lifts the human off of his lap as easily as lifting a feather. The move startles Jay who makes a broken noise in the back of his throat. It’s obvious that at least one of them was enjoying the kiss. Jay moves forwards as if trying to reconnect with Frankie, his hands reaching out to tangle in Frankie’s baseball shirt as if trying to pull him back into the kiss. But Frankie won’t have it, pushing Jay gently away and setting him on the loft floor next to him before jumping to his feet. 

Gee makes a disappointed grunt and Frankie turns on him in an instant. “DON’T YOU DARE, GEE! Just what the fuck do you think this is? Are we just pawns in a game to you? Some toys to shove around any way you want to play with them? You can’t make me want him, you can’t make me fuck him and you sure as HELL can’t make me love him! And as far as living with the two of you, FORGET IT! I’ll stay in the shed out back like the dog that I am and the two of you can have your nice comfy bed and fuck each other back to death for all I care! From now on just let me do the job that I was brought here to do and both of you LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” With that Frankie storms out of the barn and back to the shed at the back of the property where he spent so many years before. Fucking Gee AND his human! 

Frankie practically rips the door off of the shed, his eyes taking in the old blankets on the floor and the torn pillow, remnants of the last time that he was chained to the family. Frankie throws himself down on the dusty old ratty blankets, his sobs filling the air as tears begin to run down his face.

 

The next evening when Adam steps out into the hallway on his way to breakfast he encounters Ray at the top of the stairs obviously waiting for him. After a quick greeting Ray places his hand on Adam’s arm and asks “Son…do you have a moment?”


	37. Chapter 37

"Well let's go back to the middle of the day that starts it all  
I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling"...  
Headfirst for Halos...MCR

 

There is something about Ray’s demeanor that sends a chill down Adam’s back but he nods his head in agreement nonetheless. The two make their way back down the hall to the sitting room attached to Tommy and Adam’s bedroom. Adam cannot help but smile when they enter; Tommy is snoring loudly and the sound brings peace to Adam’s soul.

Adam immediately notices for the first time that Ray is acting nervous. It’s a side of him that Adam has never witnessed before and it only increases Adam’s apprehension. He is sure that whatever his Father is about to say is going to turn his life upside down.

Adam tries to lighten the mood by asking in a joking voice “So what’s up Ray? You and Mom have a fight and you need a referee?” 

Ray looks down at his feet and Adam realizes how close to home his joke is. In a voice choked with emotion Ray asks “Adam…you know I love you, right?”

 

 

Frankie wakes up sweaty and uncomfortable. His normal body temperature is usually warmer than most of the creatures he is around but this is different. SOMETHING is causing this rise in temperature and he isn’t sure what, his hands rubbing his bleary eyes as he tries to roll onto his back and fails. He rubs his eyes again and then realizes what the problem is. 

One…no TWO bodies are pinning him onto his side, keeping him from rolling over as he wishes. Then he takes in the now familiar black hair and he tries to recoil but fails, his body backing into Gerard’s solid form. Gerard mumbles in his sleep and wraps an arm around Frankie’s middle effectively keeping him in place. Before he can yell at Gerard to back off Jay turns over in his sleep and moves forward, his forehead against Frankie’s chest and his right arm draping itself over Frankie’s middle, his hand landing on Gee’s hip. The scent of human attacks Frankie’s nostrils and even though he tries to stop himself he lowers his head and takes a deep inhale, his nose in Jay’s long hair. Well, ok…so humans don’t smell ALL that bad. Just mostly. Kinda. Whatever…

Frankie sighs dramatically and then shuts down his brain. He has to. Because if he doesn’t he…hell, he doesn’t want to deal with either of them right now. But without realizing he is even moving Frank reaches out his hand and sinks it into Jay’s hair, running his fingers through the glossy strands. Why? 

Frank feels his chest heave and he tries as hard as he can to rein in his emotions. He learned long, long ago that controlling magic meant that he has to keep tight control on ALL his emotions. Sure, his temper is the hardest to get a grip on. Sometimes he fails miserably. But love? That is a nightmare in of itself…

Frankie concentrates hard and then disentangles his hand from Jay’s hair before raising it palm upward a few inches in the air, holding it in place. Immediately Gee and Jay’s bodies begin to float in the air, giving Frankie the opportunity to slide out from their grasp and then gently lower them back onto the ratty blanket beneath them. What good is having magic powers if you can’t exercise them once in a while?

Frankie thinks that he hears someone call out his name as he bolts from the shed and into the nearby woods. He walks a few yards into the coverage of the trees then turns just in time to see Gee standing in the doorway to the shed, his face showing sadness and pain as he tries to scan the woods for Frankie. After a moment he lets out a deep sigh and then turns, the shadows swallowing him up once more as he once again enters the shed, the door slamming shut behind him. 

 

 

Adam does not hesitate as he replies “Of course I do Father. And I hope you know just how much I love you and Mikey. You are the parents that I’ve never had.” For some reason this declaration of Adam’s love just seems to make Ray even more uncomfortable.

 

 

Frank wanders around until he comes to a large oak tree in a small clearing. His were senses on high alert he walks over to the west side of the tree trunk, his fingers searching out and finding a set of initials carved into the side of the tree. With starlight the only illumination he traces the initials over and over, his mind a tangle of memories.

F. I.  
+  
G. W.

Frankie carved those initials ages ago, back when he honestly felt as if he and Gee had a chance against all the odds. Against vampire law. Against bigotry, against hatred. Against everything that held them apart, keeping them from being a real couple. Because to the two of them they WERE a real couple! They loved each other when they knew that their relationship never stood an icicle chance in hell of surviving.

And here, so many years and so much hell and personal pain later…Frankie stands at the same tree trunk, feeling the letters that he carved the night that he first told Gee that he loved him, when he first took a chance on life and love and all those rare things good in the world. Because he loved his GeeBear with all his heart and soul.

But what of the human…what of Jay? Looking deep into his soul Frankie realizes that he doesn’t really hate Jay. How could he? He alone knows how charming and loving his vamp is. Why hate Jay for having the very same feelings that Frankie still feels in his heart?

But there is a difference, a HUGE difference between Frankie and Jay, and Frankie alone knows this. Frankie is a vamp killer, that’s his job, has been for a long time now, for decades. And the collar around his neck reminds him every second what that really means. That at any time Frankie could turn up missing, turn up dead. His magic is strong but there are stronger vamps out there. So far he has been lucky. But now? Tracking down Damian is the last thing that Frankie wants because he knows it will take him from his precious Gee and …ok, admit it…away from Jay. He doesn’t want to live without the two of them, but even worse? Frankie doesn’t want to leave them behind to grieve for him after he meets a bloody end by the hands of that monster. 

Frankie thinks to himself that it’s better this way, to stay away from the two of them forever, keep them from feeling the pain of loss that Frankie still feels when he thinks of his family. He thinks all of these things, even as his claws come out enough to add to the carving on the tree trunk:  
F. I.  
+  
G. W.  
+  
Jay

 

“Ray, if you don’t come straight out and tell me what you’re thinking I’ll go crazy!” Ray looks back up and makes eye contact with Adam, his face solemn. “Mikey didn’t want me to come to you about this. He said that it isn’t fair of me to lay all these decisions at your feet in a hopeless situation. But I feel as if I have no choice so I went behind my sweetheart’s back to talk to you. I hope you and Mikey both can forgive me for this.” 

Ray stands and walks over to the window overlooking the garden. With his back to Adam he continues “A few months ago we started getting reports of vampires around the world disappearing. Old vampires, those who have amassed great strength during their time in this realm of the undead. Some bodies were found but others—just clues to what may have happened to them. The hell that we all just went through brought to light just what was going on.”

Ray turns towards Adam then continues. “Damian had his minions kidnap those vamps so he could drain them of their life source and collect their powers. His goal was to become the most powerful of all the supernatural beings on the planet. All so he could make Tommy his once and for all.”  
Adam growls deep in his chest in response to Ray’s words. Ray returns to Adam’s side and places a gentle hand on Adam’s arm. “Easy son. I know how much Tommy means to you…how much he means to all of us. I have been researching, looking for answers to protect Tommy and save us all from Damian, and there is only one answer that I know of. And I’m not even sure it will work.”

Adam looks deep into Ray’s eyes, sees the love that he has for his family, for the vamps in his care. Taking a deep breath he feels the weight of the world descend on his broad shoulders. “Ray…what do I have to do?”

Ray returns Adam’s gaze as he give the simple words life, knowing that he may be giving Adam, the boy that he loves like a son, a death sentence.  
“Let Frankie bite you.”


	38. Chapter 38

Before Adam can reply to Ray’s statement there is a soft knock on the door. When Ray calls out the door opens and a slave enters, his face streaked with tears. “Masters? Would you…Oh God! Please come down to the workroom?!”

Ray and Adam exchange a look of dread as they run past the stunned slave. 

The smell of old blood reaches their nostrils before they even make it to the first floor.

Ray enters first, hesitating just inside the doorway. Turning back to Adam he barks out “Leave me. Return to your bed and stay there.” 

Adam blinks a few times in shock before placing both of his hands on his Father’s shoulder. In a level voice he quietly replies “Ray, if you don’t move out of my way I will just have to move you myself. Now back the fuck up so I can enter the room.” 

Ray, his face a mask of sadness and pain stares back at Adam for a moment and then backs down, moving to allow Adam access to the room. Adam mumbles his thanks but once he is in the doorway he stops short, blood rising to the back of his throat and pooling on his tongue. Adam reaches his hand back towards Ray, who grabs it and holds it tightly. Neither can believe the sight that is before them.

In the middle of the workroom a grey metal box stands open, slightly smaller than a dumpster and smeared with blood all over the outside and the top of the box. Assorted dismembered body parts can be seen in disarray, and it only takes one glance to realize that there is more than one body in the box. Sitting on the opened lid are Phoenix and Cole’s severed heads, expressions of horror carved into the grey flesh of their faces. 

Adam feels the air leave his lungs as he lets go of Ray's hand and steps closer to the box. Attached to the side of the box is a blood spattered envelope addressed to Ray. Ripping the envelope off the box Adam turns and hands it to Ray. “This…is for you.” Adam then moves towards the two vamps who are sorting through the box as if looking for a good sale item at a department store. One of the vamps looks up at Adam’s glazed look and simple states “We are just making sure that there are no more bodies. We found this box outside the front gate.” 

Ray makes a furious noise in the back of his throat and storms out of the room, heading to his bedroom to wake Mikey. Adam follows but stays just outside the door as he hears Ray wakes Mikey. 

“Wake up MIkey! You need to…I know you are still mad at me but you need to get up! This is important! Phoenix and Cole are dead.” Mikey makes a choked reply as Adam walks into the room to find Mikey sitting up in bed and Ray pacing the room like a caged bear. 

“Listen to this shit!” Ray bellows at the top of his lungs.

 

“Dear Ray. I’m sure you are surprised to receive this letter. I hope this means that you received my gift as well. I just happened to be out catching my dinner and I stumbled across Cole teaching his baby sister how to hunt humans. How quaint! He was so touching, the way that he held her hand and whispered in her ear as they tracked their victim. Such pretty children! I just couldn’t let them live, now could I? I’m sure by now that they mean SO much to your family, I bet even one of you turned Phoenix. Ray, you and Mikey are SO good at picking up strays, aren’t you? 

Well, you took from me, so I took from you. Fair is fair. And I will continue to take until all of you are gone and Tommy Joe is mine forever. He is all mine and NO ONE especially that poor excuse for a vamp Adam will take him from me! That boy has been mine forever and he’s going to stay that way. So if I were you I would say goodbye to each other, because your time is up! Love, Damian.

 

P.S. By the way, in case you’re wondering…I DID have a last “go round” with each of them…and YOUR NEXT Ray. I'm sure a "tight ass" like you would be lots of fun! *kisses*

 

Adam looks from Mikey's devastated face to Ray's look of outrage and helplessness and growls out "Find Frankie! Let's get this over with...”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May Mister Toro forgive me the use of his full name LOL!
> 
> This chapter is all about the love the family feels for each other, their tight bond. I can only hope that I did a good enough job making the emotions come to life. XO

"Vampires do not settle old scores...we harbor them."  
The Vampire Lestat...Queen of the Damned.

“Wait.”

Mikey climbs out of bed and slowly walks over to Adam who is so furious he is shaking, his eyes glowing black. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder Mikey says in his quiet way “Honey, before you go through with this you need to first talk it out with Tommy Joe. The two of you are a couple and…” Mikey turns his head towards Ray, their eyes locking as Mikey softly continues “couples make decisions together.”

Adam stares from one parent to another taking in their wordless interactions…Mikey’s surrender to the situation and Ray’s attempt at reassurance laced with love. Suddenly Adam has an overwhelming desire to hold Tommy in his arms, maybe for the last time if their scheme does not work. No matter what, no matter how this whole thing goes down…he will die trying his best to protect his mate, his love. Nothing else matters.

Adam turns his body towards Mikey, taking his Mother’s slight frame into his arms. “Thank you. For loving me, for being the only voice of reason in this world…and for loving Tommy as much as I do. You are my heart, Mother…never forget that, please.” Adam places a gentle kiss to Mikey’s cheek, salty tears covering his lips from the tears flowing down his Mother’s face. Mikey squeezes Adam in a fierce hug. “I love you son. Please take that love with you for the rest of your days and beyond.. You are my heart.” Adam smiles and presses his forehead to Mikey’s for a moment before walking over to Ray, who opens his arms to Adam and pulls him in for a tight hug. 

Ray, his voice choked with emotion, blurts out “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for, Father?” Ray can barely be understood, his body racked with tremors as he tries to hold back his tears. “For not being able to protect you. For…making you do this. For altering your life forever.” 

Adam pulls back just enough to look into Ray’s brown eyes. “Raymond Manuel Toro-Ortiz! I NEVER want to hear you say shit like that to me again!” Adam grabs Ray’s shoulders and hauls him closer. “You helped GIVE me this life, and for that I am eternally grateful. I love you Father, the only Father that I have ever known.” Adam places a gentle kiss to Ray’s cheek before being engulfed by Ray’s strong arms. “I love you son.”

Finally pulling himself away from Ray’s embrace Adam walks to the door, stopping long enough to say “I’m going to go talk to Tommy. Please have Frankie ready when I return.” With that, Adam leaves his parents to talk to his sweetheart.

 

Damian enters the room where four of his henchmen are waiting for him. “Tony just called, they are in. Go bring Tommy to me. Now.” 

 

“Are you crazy Ray? You know that this has been tried before and it has failed! Horribly! Why would you let him try?” Frankie rakes his fingers through his hair as he yells at Ray, his short legs pacing the room.

“Because we have no other option, Frankie! And Adam was made by not only Damian but Gee and I! The combination should be strong enough…”

“SHOULD BE? YOU DON’T KNOW FOR SURE? This isn’t some kind of science project, if it fails he DIES! Are you all willing to take that chance?” 

“Adam is. It is the only way to save Tommy, to save us all, including Gee, Jay and you as well! Damian is going to kill all of us before he is through. Hell Frankie, you even told me that you are convinced that your magic alone is no match against him! We have to try SOMETHING!!!”

Voices are suddenly heard in the hallway and then the next second Gee and Jay come to a stop in the doorway of the room, their eyes locking with Frankie’s. Visions begin to flash before Frankie’s eyes—visions of their limbless bodies and beloved heads on pikes. Frankie feels his wolf push towards the surface, trying to break through to make itself known to a world where it is not welcome but much needed. 

A light touch lands on Frankie’s cheek and he turns to see Mikey standing next to him, an open expression of understanding and caring suddenly touching Frankie’s heart. Mikey whispers “I’m so sorry for the way I treated you in the past, honey. We all know how much Ray loved your mother and I…I became jealous. I took that jealousy out on you. Can we…can we start over? I…”

Before Frankie can even think he has thrown himself into Mikey’s arms, a lone tear trickling down his face. He looks over at Ray who smiles and nods, the small motion filling Frankie with warmth. His eyes then return to Jay then to Gee, both giving Frankie looks that project the depth of love that they feel for him.

Turning back to Ray, Frankie takes a deep breath and softly says “When you are ready, Master…so am I.”

 

“…that is why I have to do this. To protect you…to protect us all. I love you more than anything, Tommy Joe. You are my love and my life. Please don’t fight me on this.”

Adam reaches out to pull Tommy into his arms but finds nothing but resistance. Tommy stands and walks over to his bedroom window, his back to his love. “And what happens if you survive the change and you no longer recognize me? No longer feel love for me? Are repelled by me, a simple vampire? What good would come of it, why live if you no longer want me, can’t love me? I would rather die than look into your eyes and see hatred there.” 

Adam crosses the room to stand behind Tommy, to reach out his hand and touch him but before he can move he hears Tommy softly say “Don’t. Just don’t touch me. You can’t make this right, Adam…you just can’t. I…” Tommy’s shoulders slump and he starts to sob. “I love you so much! I can’t even think of losing you! I…”

Adam pulls Tommy into his arms, turning him so he can capture Tommy’s trembling lips in a lingering kiss. When they come up for air Adam nuzzles the side of Tommy’s face with his cheek, his words driving straight to Tommy’s soul. “I understand how scared you are honey. I’m scared too! But I have to do this, please say you understand and forgive me for putting you through this nightmare. But never, EVER think that I will change the way I feel about you, Tommy Joe. I am your soul mate. I am your mate, your partner. I love you with everything I have and more. You have to have faith in me, in our love. Even if I no longer look like the Adam that you know and love my heart will be the same, it will be yours forever.” 

Tommy nods once, his eyes locked on Adam’s face. “I don’t care what you look like, you are still my love, my one and only. I will be here waiting for you when you return and I will welcome you with open arms. I love you Adam.”

“I love you too. Now, kiss me goodbye, I do not wish you to see me go through this process. I will return once it is over and you will get the chance to meet the new me before I have to leave to deal with Damian.”

Tommy grabs the back of Adam’s neck and pulls him in for a slow, deep kiss. Adam quickly takes control, his tongue licking the seam of Tommy’s lips for a second before his love opens up for him. Adam takes long, slow licks, tasting Tommy and memorizing every second of this kiss. This is how he will survive, remembering this moment with his love and knowing that no matter what he must endure that every second is worth is in the long run. Only their love matters.

Finally Adam breaks the kiss, leaning back and memorizing Tommy’s beautiful face for a moment. With a final peck on the lips and a whispered “I love you” Adam turns and leaves the room before he can change his mind. 

 

 

Adam enters the parlor to find everyone he loves waiting for him. Each in turn take a few moments to talk to him, hug him…just tell him that they love him. Gerard is last in line, looking everywhere but at Adam, his body language showing his agitation. When Adam tries to move in for a hug Gee pushes him away, holding him at arm’s length. “It should be me, Adam! I should be the one to be bit! You should be up there helping Tommy recover from this nightmare and I should…” Adam moves forward and grabs Gee’s arms firmly. “Gee listen to me! It has to be me, you know that!"

Gee backs away from Adam, looking at each family member, lastly staring into the eyes of each of the men that he loves. Time seems to stand still until Jay makes a short, serious nod towards Gee, who turns his attention to Frankie. With a broken smile Frankie nods immediately.

Gee announces to the room “You’re going to change me too, Frankie. Two Werepires are better than one.”


	40. Chapter 40

"I'm the one that brings the Christmas candy...  
Now tell me...who's your daddy?  
I'm the one that brings the Devil's brandy...  
Who's your daddy?  
I'm the one that beats ya when ya baddy...  
Who's your daddy?  
And I'm the one that loves ya when your fuckin dead..."  
Otis..."House of 1000 Corpses"  
Run Rabbit run......

 

He tries to open his eyes but fails. Something…blood, maybe, is caking his eyes shut. He keeps trying to wiggle them open as desperation takes over. When he finally is able to see again the only thing that he sees is blood covered wood that his nose is resting against. The smell of blood and chloroform fills the room and sends chills up Tommy’s naked skin, which still crawls from multiple hands caressing him, running over every naked inch as they nail him to the cross. Tommy tries not to think about it, how it took five vamps to drag him into the room and slam him face first onto the cross, break his nose and making his eyes water. Leering, drooling vamps hold him tight, their fangs grazing his back and sinking in as they touch him, hold him still for the first strike of nail and hammer. 

Unending hell as nail after nail is planted into his wrists and ankles, his blood streaming from the wounds and pooling on the floor below him, the vamps taking their turns licking the blood from his body. 

Suddenly the hands and lips are gone. The room is eerily quiet for a short time but Tommy can feel eyes boring into his back.  
“You have finally come home to me Tommy Joe. Home where you belong! I have waited for you longer than any other. We have much time to make up. Should we start?”

Silence again. Tommy stands as still as he can, trying not to shift his weight, trying not to put pressure on the nails holding him to the cross. He has never experienced the side of Damian before. Quiet. Stealthy. Terrifying. 

Pain explodes as a sledge hammer makes contact with Tommy’s spine causing his vision to white out around the edges. His head is jerked back by his fringe, blurry eyes finding Damian’s as his captor whispers in Tommy’s ear “Do you know what I love the most about your being a vampire, Tommy Joe? I can do anything to you and you will heal. That means…” His fringe is released to be followed by another bone breaking impact in the center of his back, a blood curdling scream tearing from his lungs “that I can devise any punishment in the world for you and you will live afterwards, as long as you have blood in your body. And believe me sweetie…” another blow, this one causing Tommy’s body to sag, his wrists tearing on the nails as they slice their way through skin and bone, his body unable to hold itself up any longer. “I intended to try them ALL…”  
Stepping back for the next swing Damian screams out “WHO'S YOUR DADDY NOW, BITCH???”

 

 

Ray straps Adam and Gee onto metal tables in the playroom of the mansion. Everyone leaves except the three of them and Frankie who is now standing next Adam. “You sure?” Adam nods once and Frankie nods back. “My memories will be passed to you; they will flash before your eyes. Focus on them, lose yourself in them and the pain will lessen somewhat. Ride out the pain do not fight it, that will only make it last longer. Just try to keep eye contact on me at all times. I’m here for you.” Frankie smiles down at Adam before saying “Welcome to your wolf, Adam.” 

Frankie closes his eyes and concentrates. For the first time Adam realizes that Ray has taken the collar off of Frankie’s throat, the tattoos on his neck standing out against his pale skin. Frankie starts to transform, claws pushing their way out of his fingertips and fangs growing, a deep growl making its way out of Frankie’s chest. Ray walks over to Frankie’s right side and starts to chant, the words barely above a whisper. Frankie snarls and lowers his head, sniffing Adam’s scent then clamping his jaws onto Adam’s neck, his fangs sinking in directly across from the bite scars that Damian and the family gave him.

Adam struggles to keep eye contact with Frankie but his veins feel as if they are being pumped full with acid. From somewhere deep inside he feels something…being born. That is the only way to describe it. Another being fills his entire inner self, another entity enters his consciousness, new instincts are born and old ways are broken down. He feels the pain, yes, of course he does. His body is changing, becomes stronger but for some reason it feels as if it is happening to someone else, like he is watching the changes from outside himself. 

Frankie’s glowing eyes pierce his again and the memories start: Frankie as a little boy in the slave quarters, wearing rags and being beaten by an overseer, his mother crying in the background, begging for mercy for her son. Frankie running through the woods in wolf form. Being dragged away from his family, hauled in front of the Council at 10 years old, the collar clamped tight around his neck. The loneliness of the shed at night, the countless killings, the taste of blood filling his mouth. Frankie practicing magic with a tutor. Gerard wearing velvet and lace the day that Frankie met him, the look of desire on his face meant only for Frankie. Gerard lying on his bed, Frankie riding him hard towards completion, the look of pure contentment on Gee’s face. The collar being removed and Frankie running for the gate, his eyes avoiding the broken look Gee gives him. His siblings rejecting him now that he has regained his freedom, fearful of his magic and his Council connection. Frankie crying alone in his apartment. Pain. Fear. Loneliness. Hatred. But mostly love for a family that did not return the love he feels for them. Except for Gee. Memories of Gee are filled with unending love and devotion. Gee is Frankie’s soul mate…Adam has no doubt of it now. Adam feels hope fill his being, Tommy’s sweet face flashing before his eyes. They can make this work. It WILL work…

Adam’s wolf now fully formed, he throws back his head and howls at the ceiling. 

 

Tommy gasps for breath as the last nail is removed from his body, his body collapsing into Damian’s strong arms. Tommy watches his blood drip down Damian’s chin as he stares unblinking into wild eyes and demented smile. He is deposited onto a bed, his body torn and muscles showing through. Damian calls to a slave who hooks Tommy up to an IV bag, blood returning to his system so that the abuse can continue. 

Damian runs his hand up and down Tommy’s destroyed back, digging his way under the skin. “You look so beautiful this way, Thomas. Torn open so I can see your insides. It all belongs to me. There is nothing about you that is yours anymore, love. I…” Tommy feels the blunt head of Damian’s cock at his entrance for a moment before it sinks into him, taking the only place left untouched, the only place left to hide. “…own every inch of your body and soul. You…will only have what I let you have, honey. You…FUCK YOU’RE TIGHT!...are mine to control forever…”

 

Frankie stands between the two metal beds carefully watching Adam and Gerard as they sleep. Adam’s transformation was not as difficult as Frankie imagined but Gee they almost lost. Ray had to call in a warlock that had old ties to the family, but even with his help Gee died twice before the transformation ended. 

Adam’s skin is now leathery and a light shade of purplish black, his eyes now deep shades of hazel just like Frankie’s. His rib cage is compact with each rib making itself known, a type of armor over his vital organs that make him look invincible. Muscles that were well defined but not over developed before are now bulging throughout his body giving Adam the look of someone who has taken a large course of steroids in small amount of time. Everything about Adam’s appearance shows that he is primed to fight, to take on the world if need be. When Frankie places a hand on Adam’s chest he can feel Adam’s wolf push against the surface trying to get out. He and Adam are now brothers in every way, even in a magic sense. Frankie can feel the magic trying to escape from Adam’s very soul and he knows that without immediate proper training Adam will be very dangerous indeed.

Frankie turns to look at his love. Gee’s skin is the same leathery material and he is covered with muscle and armor the same way that Adam is, but Gerard is different. When Frankie touches the center of Gee’s chest he feels Gee’s wolf push against his hand and whine. Gerard is strong but he is a Beta, his wolf wanting to submit to both Adam and Frankie. There is no magic coming from him but then again Frankie never expected there would be any. Frankie and Adam are Alphas, a fact that Frankie has been able to hide from the family for centuries now. But that is over—Frankie has finally found his place with the Toro clan…has finally come home.

 

Tommy lies face down on the bed, his wounds healed. Damian continues to pound into him over and over without pause. Six hours of being violated after the earlier physical abuse has caused Tommy to completely shut down, all emotions shut off and his mind blank. 

As Damian unloads inside of him again as he has countless times this evening, the only thought that Tommy has is that he wishes he were human so he could die…


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's open letter to the world

“Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That’s alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That’s alright because I love the way you lie.”  
Eminem and Rihanna-Love the way you lie

 

How can this happen? I know many of you out there have gone through it, have felt the pain of having someone you love hurt you so badly, physically and mentally. How can a person tell you that they love you and then cause so much pain? Destroy who you are, what you might become?

I lie here face down on this smelly mattress, my body and mind just as broken down as the squeaky springs beneath me. It is amazing how the mind works. Even though I am beyond the point of sanity, of being able to think at all my mind refuses to give in. What does it do instead?

 

As Damian continues to pound into me, trying his hardest to destroy my body as well as what’s left of my mind…memories keep flashing back to me, refusing to allow me to shut out the horror, refusing to let me go to a safe place in which to hide. No, my mind cannot seem to stop reliving the past. And by doing so…the horror, which is so real…becomes ingrained even deeper in my mind, my body…my soul.

 

 

Damian became distant as soon as he turned me, leaving Ray, Mikey and Gerard to teach me all I needed to know about being a vamp. How can you turn someone then just walk away? 

Damian never was very paternal but as time went by he hung around the mansion more and more for longer periods of time. He never was a true father figure to me—instead he became more of a big brother. I eventually forgave him for turning me. I mean, I was given this amazing family that I loved beyond words, even if I gave them hell for most of my eternal existence. Damian and I would hunt together, play video games together—and I would never admit it to anyone but when he would leave for long periods of time I…would miss him. True, the two of us had less in common than I had with the others but…I don’t know, I guess I was looking for a relationship that could never be. And his casual interaction hurt more than I wished to admit to myself.

What I ended up with can only be called a monster. I mean, look at the things that he has done in the past: Burning down Robbie’s cottage when he knew that the family was asleep inside. Setting Robbie up in the barn so that I would find him with Damian and his brother. Buying me from my parents when he KNEW that I was already in love with Robbie. Taking my life from me without asking, against my will. Damian turned out to be an evil character in some horrible child’s fairytale, a villain. I felt like Pauline from the Perils of Pauline series. The only thing missing is being tied to the railroad tracks, but I’m sure that given enough time Damian will probably cover that angle as well.

 

All of this, not to mention what he has done to my poor Adam. Raping him, turning him as well as ultimately causing him to risk his life in an attempt to save me. Maybe Adam is the one who really is paying the ultimate price here, has been since I stole him from that club the night I first saw him. It is amazing how one moment in time can change everything. 

I remember the first time I laid eyes on Damian. I was walking through the town square on my way to the market. Everyone was plainly dressed, some in virtual rags such as I was. I was filthy, having spent all morning in the fields toiling away for my father and brother. I didn’t even wash my face or hands before bringing the vegetables to market. And here was this good looking man dressed all in velvet and lace, a member of society standing in the middle of the road staring at me, his expression full of lust and desire. That moment should have stuck with me. Maybe if it had it would have served as enough warning to keep this day from ever happening. But no, I chose to ignore the craving on his face and the lust in his eyes. I will never make that mistake again.

 

As Damian releases inside of me again, the sting letting me know that I am still conscious, my thoughts return to Adam. What if he doesn’t want me now? What if I’m too broken to love him? What if this numb feeling never leaves me? And most of all…what if I can never allow him to touch me again? A single tear runs down my face at these thoughts, letting me know that I am not as far gone as I thought. I can still feel, even though I am trying my hardest to block out all feelings.

I want so badly to scream out to Damian that I love him, beg him to stop hurting me but I know if I did he would just use it against me. Why is it when you are being abused, the first thing you want to scream out is I LOVE YOU? As if that is some kind of protective shield that you can hide against! Love doesn’t make everything right again. Love doesn’t stop the pain. Love only holds you to your abuser in ways that people who never experience this kind of violence can never understand. But we keep on using it anyway, don’t we?

 

Finally Damian pulls out of my body and wipes his cock on the small of my back, a sign of his ownership. I feel my soul curl up smaller, even tighter than it already is. More pieces of my identity flake away like old paint chips. Damian flips me over onto my back as starts punching me over and over demanding to know who I love, who I belong to. My cracked lips open and I try to whisper his name, praying he will hear me over the sounds of fist meeting flesh. Because he is right…I do belong to him. I no longer belong to me…and I never will again.


	42. Chapter 42

Jay looks back at the clock for what feels like the hundredth time. Every sense he owns is hyperactive as if he can actually feel the ticking of the second hand in his blood as the seconds tick by. Pacing only seems to bring into sharp relief the anxiety that makes his breathing pick up and his heart race. “I must be going crazy” he thinks to himself.

Saying goodbye to Gerard earlier ripped his heart out. He left that room with no idea if he would ever see the love of his life again. Mikey ended up literally dragging him down the hall to the bedroom that he shares with Gee. “Now listen Jay. There is enough to worry about right now without my having to worry about you turning up missing, so stay here and wait for Ray to come get you when it is all over. Understand?” Jay looked into Mikey’s gentle face and nodded once, his voice breaking as he asked “Mikey? Do you think that…?” 

Mikey’s voice sounds strong and confident even as his beautiful face is twisted in sadness and fear as he replies “They will make it honey. Trust Frankie, he will get them through.” And with a gentle kiss to Jay’s forehead Mikey turns and quickly makes his way to his own bedroom leaving Jay alone with his thoughts and insecurities. 

In the next heartbeat a body steps up behind him, a hand coming to rest along the left side of Jay’s neck causing him to jump slightly. Lips brush against the shell of his ear gently but the voice he hears is full of possession and ownership. “Easy love…wouldn’t want you to fall out the window now would we?”

Jay tries to turn around but the hand holds him firmly in place, his face almost pressed up against the glass. But by instinct his entire being goes limp allowing the hand to hold him up, take on his weight which it easily does. His voice is gruff as he blurts out “You died twice. I felt it each time.”

The lips now move to the side of Jay’s neck, the hand tightening for a few seconds before releasing immediately. Jay has been here enough in the past to know that in the morning he will be wearing fingertip bruises of ownership that he will be proud to wear. 

“You felt it, hum? I knew you would. In my mind I was calling out to you each time. I know your soul touched mine each time it started to slip away. You and Frankie are the reasons that I’m still here love.”

Jay slowly raises his hand and reaches back to sink his fingers into Gee’s hair. The texture under his fingers has changed; it is thicker and is a few inches longer in length and Jay just wants to lose himself in it. He whispers back to Gee “Why won’t you let me turn around, honey?”

The hands holding him in place tighten again and the fangs that to others would feel terrifying too close bring comfort as they brush his neck again. “NO! I…just want you to hold you…”

Jay takes a chance against the authority he hears in Gee’s voice as his fingers tug on Gee’s mane of hair as the other hand reaches back and lands on Gee’s hip. “Gerard? Are…you afraid of what I will think of what you look like now? Because I will love you forever no matter what…”

 

“FRANKIE I HAVE TO GO NOW! TOMMY…” The room booms with the sadness and anxiety that escapes from Adam’s soul.

“…WILL DIE IF YOU STORM IN THERE UNPREPARED! SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!!!”

Ray knows that he must look as comical as he feels at the moment. The two Alphas in front of him are standing nose to nose, chest to chest and neither is willing to back down. Ray is no coward, he has been in a lot of battles, fought against many unbelievable odds in the past and won…but nothing, NOTHING short of losing his precious Mikey could convince him to put himself in the middle of this battle of wills. The sidelines are looking like a pretty damn good place to be right now…

Despite their size difference Frankie chest bumps Adam a few times trying to assert his dominance. Adam, still untrained and over confident in his new hulked out appearance wants to storm out and save the day thinking that nothing could defeat him. Frankie on the other hand knows how much of a miscalculation this is and will do everything in his power to stop him from leaving.“Adam! The longer you fight me the more time that is wasted! I know what you need to do and I will help you but first you MUST listen to me! TRUST ME PLEASE!”

 

Jay attempts once more to turn around in Gee’s arms but is held still in a tight grip. “I…love you more than life itself Jay, but I’m not sure if I’m ready to…” 

Jay cuts off Gee’s sentence by yanking on Gee’s hair, a grunt and a soft moan making their way to Jay’s ear in response. Slipperier than a seal Jay wiggles and turns in Gee’s grasp until they are finally face to face. 

“Damn it Jay! Don’t you ever listen?” Gee lowers his head to stare into Jay’s eyes with his own black ones for a moment, fear of rejection running through his body and causing Gee to lower his head in avoidance. 

Jay won’t have it. Instead of reacting in horror as Gee expects Jay silently takes in Gee’s changed eyes, his purple-black skin and new armor covering his body. Jay lightly runs his fingertips across Gee’s chest and down his arms before reaching up to cup Gee’s chin in the palm of his hand. “Please look at me Gerard. No hiding from the one you love.” Gee reaches out and places his hand under Jay’s, holding it in place for a moment, their eyes meeting. “I love YOU…your mind, heart and soul. This sexy body is just a bonus.” 

Gee stares into Jay’s eyes for another moment seeing the truth that is shining there. Then with a slight smirk and nod towards the bed Gee purrs “Well then...we have a short amount of time left. What say you get acquainted with my new sexy body before I leave?”

 

Adam takes a deep breath, levels a death glare at Frankie and then sits on the couch. Ray wisely stays where he is as Frankie takes a seat next to Adam, his body language showing the caution that he feels.

“Adam, I know you feel invincible and you want to rescue your mate but if you run off now you will only end up killing Tommy. When I bit you and gave you your wolf I also passed on my magic to you.” Ray and Adam give each other surprised looks. “I had no idea that such a thing could happen but since it did I have to give you a crash course on keeping your powers in check. If not, your anger at Damian may cause you to lose control and even though Tommy is immortal you can still end up killing him. So…” Frankie takes a deep breath while rolling his eyes “I have to find a way to teach you a year’s worth of magic lessons in just an hour or so.” 

Two hours later Adam is furious, Ray out of patience and Frankie is at the end of his proverbial rope. Even though Frankie has tried his best to be patient and Adam has tried his best to keep his temper in check the walls of the playroom are now covered in burn marks and holes. Finally Frankie throws up his hands in frustration and turns to Ray. “I was going to stay here to protect you, Mikey and Jay but I’m just going to have to go with Adam and Gee, if nothing else but to keep Adam from frying the entire place before we set Tommy free.”

Ray knows better than anyone how dangerous it really is for Frankie to go with Adam and Gee. Even though Frank's magic is strong and he is a fierce Alpha he is no real match against Damian compared to Adam and Gee’s strength. Ray and Adam start to protest but Frankie raises his hand in a slicing motion. “No! I need to go! It is the only way to bring Tommy home. Now let’s go pull Gee off of Jay and get the hell out of here…”

When they arrive at Gee's bedroom they find Gee sitting on the couch, Jay crying in his lap. "C'mon Gee, it's time." Jay clings for a moment and leans in for a final kiss before Gee gently lifts Jay off of his lap with a soft "I love you." Jay responds and then quietly follows them to the front door where they are joined by Mikey. 

When Jay and Mikey find out that Frankie is leaving as well they start to protest but once again Frankie gently insists that he is needed. Mikey steps forward and kisses Adam and then Gee, hugging his sons tightly and whispering his love to them, Ray taking his turn at goodbye next.

When Mikey turns to Frankie he cannot help but smile; Frankie has his hands behind his back, his head lowered and he is shuffling his feet in the manner of a little boy who craves affection and attention from his mother. Mikey pulls Frankie into his strong arms and whispers "I love you Frankie. Please stay safe and come home to us. I am proud to call you my son." Tears fill Frankie's eyes when Mikey places a gentle kiss on his lips, then Frankie is swallowed up in Ray's embrace. "Take care of yourself Frankie. I love you." 

Frankie pulls back from Ray's embrace and then looks first at Mikey then at Ray. "I have waited a lifetime to hear those words from the two of you. I love you both so much. I promise to take care of Adam and Gee and return them to you in one piece." 

Jay steps out of Adam's arms and into Frankie's. "When you get home you and I have a lot to talk about...and a lot of time to make up." Jay wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive way and they all laugh, Frankie's face turning a dark red. Adam calls out "Let's go bring our Tommy back..."


	43. Chapter 43

"And if you save my life,  
I'll be the one who drives you home tonight,  
And if they ever let you down,  
I'll be the one who drives you home tonight.  
Ambulance-My Chemical Romance

 

Damian enters his bedroom with a huge grin on his face. After draining dry an entire family of six the desire for Tommy returns full force and he finds that he just cannot stay away from him. 

Tommy is naked and attached to Damian’s huge bed by a length of heavy chain, lying in a fetal position at the bottom of the bed. Damian has refused to feed Tommy since he has been here so his injuries are refusing to heal. Large bruises and cuts cover his beautiful face and body, his left arm and leg dangling in an awkward angle at his side. Striding towards the bed Damian reaches out and grabs his damaged arm, hearing Tommy’s whimper as he uses it to pull Tommy up towards the top of the bed. “Shut up bitch! You know you were lying here thinking of me. You want me deep inside of you again don’t you? DON”T YOU???” 

Tommy gives Damian a startled look before he lowers his gaze. “I…” Tommy lies on his back and struggles to spread his legs wide. Maybe if he just gives in it will be over fast. “…WAS thinking about you, Damian. I do…OWW FUCK!...want you inside of me. That’s all I ever will want.”

Releasing the chain on the collar then slamming his cock inside of Tommy Damian grunts out “Of course, bitch…”

 

Frankie hears a sound that to his keen ears sounds like a wounded animal screaming in agony. He skids to a halt at a bedroom doorway, his mind trying to comprehend the sight in front of him. Tommy is lying face down on a bed, a heavy metal collar around his neck causing him to hold his neck at an awkward angle. Tommy’s chest makes contact with the bed but his ass is high in the air, his legs spread and his obviously broken arms held in Damian’s tight grip, extended beyond capacity high above the bed in a stretch that is making Tommy’s eyes water and his face purple in agony. Damian is slamming his cock in and out of Tommy at a blinding pace, the expression on his face one of pure bliss.

Frankie takes all of this in in a split second, his rage building as he sees Damian yank Tommy’s arms up higher causing that tortured cry of agony to wash over Frankie again. “Scream for me baby. You know it turns me on!”

The sounds of the brothers battling guards down the hall fades to the back of Frankie’s mind as he feels his body start to change. He knows that he should wait for their backup, should stay in the doorway where he is until they catch up with him. But Frankie has never been one for patience much less restraint when he sees someone in pain. He has experienced enough blind, unearned pain in his life. His clothes shred as his wolf form begins to take over, a growl making its way from the bottom of his stomach and erupting from his lips. Once the transformation is complete he charges the bed, a full on howl ripping through the air.

Damian turns just in time to see Frankie land on the end of the bed. He registers a shocked look as fangs clamp onto the back of his neck, Frankie’s forward momentum causing all three of them to land in a heap on the other side of the bed. Another pain filled scream tears from Tommy as Frankie hears the sound of bones breaking under the force of his and Damian’s weight as he lands beneath them. Frankie bites down harder, his head snapping back and forth in an attempt to pull Damian off of Tommy and away from the side of the bed. 

Damian slams his elbows into Frankie’s midsection but the wolf holds on, his teeth sinking in deeper, claws ripping down Damian’s back. Cursing loudly Damian pushes himself away from Tommy, his naked body slick under Frankie’s paws as he tries once again to dislodge himself from the wolf by tackling Frankie so that he is on his back on the floor, sensitive stomach briefly exposed. Damian then reaches into the drawer of the nightstand…

 

“Help Tommy!” is the thought that runs through both Adam and Gee’s minds at the same moment before they feel blinding pain in their midsections. Adam rips the head off of the last guard that attacked them and the two make their way at a full run down the hall where a painful howl is piercing the air.

 

Tommy tries to rise off of the floor but his body is heavy, his limbs unresponsive. Even though Damian has taken Frankie down Frank is still holding on, his jaws still clamped tight into Damian’s skin. Tommy watches as Damian reaches into the drawer of the nightstand and he screams “Watch out Frankie!” to no avail. He can do nothing but watch in horror as Damian pulls out a dagger and stabs Frankie multiple times. Frankie continues to hang onto Damian for his brothers but his howls turn into whimpers as the stabbing continues.

Gee and Adam charge the room as Frankie finally lets go of Damian, his head sliding back to the floor, his eyes closed. Gee charges Damian full force into the wall, his claws sinking into Damian’s throat and side pinning him in place. Both snarl at each other, fangs bared as they wrestle for dominance. The sound of dagger meeting armor is loud in the room before the dagger is knocked out of Damian’s hand and it flies across the room, skittering to a halt as it bounces off the opposite wall. 

Gee goes in for a killing strike but is stopped by Adam’s hand on his arm. “No, Gee. This bastard’s death should come from all of us. Drain him till he’s weak and then we will take him home for vengeance.” Gee looks as if he would rather disobey but he nods to his Alpha, his claws starting to sink into Damian’s flesh before he hears Adam call out “Bite him, Gee. You might as well enjoy the same blood that flows through my veins.” With a leer Gee lowers his head and bites down hard on Damian’s neck, his senses flying as soon as Damian’s blood enters his body. 

Adam tries to rush over to Tommy’s side but Tommy chokes out “Adam no! See to Frankie first!” Adam turns to find a pool of blood surrounding Frankie’s prone body. Ripping the sheet off of the bottom of the bed Adam moves to tie it around Frankie when he hears a soft voice in his head. “Leave me. More are coming, take Tommy and run.” When Adam moves forward once again towards Frankie in disobedience Frankie's voice booms through both Gee and Adam's minds. “I SAID LEAVE ME! GET TOMMY AND GO! You WILL obey me!” Adam staggers back a few steps before dropping the sheet onto the floor and then turning back to Gee, their eyes meeting as Gee pulls his head back from Damian’s neck. Unspoken words are exchanged before Gee throws Damian over his shoulder, tears in his eyes. Adam crosses back to Tommy, gently lifting him into his arms, cradling him against his strong chest as if he were a small child. Nodding to each other Adam and Gee turn as one and make their way to the bedroom door; Tommy’s screaming protests loud in the small room. “Adam! We can’t leave Frankie…NO, PUT ME DOWN! FRANKIE…” but the two vamps stride out of the room leaving Frankie unconscious on the bedroom floor.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very difficult time writing this chapter. I hope that you will think that I did a decent job conveying Tommy and Gerard's pain, be it emotional or physical. As always, thank you all for reading! XO to you all!

The car speeds down the streets towards home. Every bump, every pothole is agony as broken bones rattle and more bruises are made. Tommy’s mouth opens to protest leaving Frankie behind but he immediately snaps it shut when his eyes encounter Gerard over the front seat. 

Faint streetlights and shadows illuminate the tears that are slowly trickling down Gee’s beautiful face, reminding Tommy that his pain and sorrow are minimal compared to his brother who just lost his soul mate. Tommy has no idea how Gee is even able to drive considering how he is repeatedly wiping at his face to clear his vision. Tommy’s pain is nothing compared to Gee’s at this moment in time. Tommy’s wounds will heal but Gee’s? Maybe they never will. 

Tommy lived in his own home while Frankie was enslaved to the family. They would rarely encounter each other and when they did it was nothing more than a nod was exchanged between them, Frankie keeping his distance as was expected of a werewolf slave. But there was never any doubt regarding the love that Frankie and Gee shared and Tommy kept their secret even while being law keeper for the Council. He was secretly happy for them both and always hoped that the two of them would be able to find a way to make their relationship work no matter what the cost. And here Tommy is, sitting in the back seat of his brother’s car knowing that he is the reason that his brother’s true love is now taken from him. Tommy has no idea how he can ever face Gerard again knowing that Frankie’s death is on his hands.

Adam’s arms tighten until Tommy grunts out in pain. Feeling the sharp intake of breath run through Adam’s body at the sound he makes he looks up as a panicked look passes Adam’s face, his arms relaxing their grip. “Sorry babe. I’d…give you my blood but I’m not sure…Mikey or Ray will…” Adam sighs and looks anywhere but Tommy’s face. Could he really be scared of his reaction? After all that Tommy has been through, Adam is worried about what he looks like? Tommy has never wanted to reach out and touch someone more than he does right now and it is beyond frustrating that he is resigned to just use words to try and fix this situation. “I understand Adam. Will you…look me in the eye, please?”

Adam lowers his gaze until their eyes lock but finds that he cannot hold this connection for more than a moment. How can this beautiful creature in his arms want him now? As they were leaving the mansion Adam got a good long look at himself in a mirror and was shocked at what he saw. Purple-black skin that is tougher than leather, frickin’…ARMOR!!!...covering his chest and biceps. And his eyes? Constantly changing back and forth between hazel and pure black depending on his mood. Tommy loved his blue eyes; they were what attracted him to Adam in the first place. What if he hates his eyes now? And his voice? Deeper, raw…nothing at all like his old voice. And not to mention the wolf that is the other half of him now. Can Tommy accept him? Or when Adam changes for the first time will Tommy run away for good?

Adam is so lost in his own mind that it takes a few seconds for him to realize that Tommy has been trying to get his attention for a while now.  
“…Adam? Please…” Adam gently raises a hand to brush the hair out of Tommy’s face and for a second Tommy freezes, which causes rage to once again flow through Adam’s veins, his wolf pushing hard to get out and tear Damian to shreds. Sensing the change in Adam Tommy’s stillness is suddenly changed to an involuntary fight-or-flight response, his body trying to scramble away from Adam’s touch as if his hand was pure fire.  
Adam sighs deeply. “Baby…BABY! Please stop, you are going to hurt yourself even more by thrashing around! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”  
The car bumps to a stop at the mansion gate, Gee’s window descending so he can punch in the code. Adam looks down at Tommy with what he hopes is an encouraging smile. “We are home honey. Just hang in there a little while longer, Mikey will take good care of you.” Tommy nods once and they both stare at each other blankly. This is going to be much harder than Adam ever believed it would be…

 

Ray, Mikey and Jay rush to the foyer as the front door is thrown wide open. Adam strides in with Tommy bridal style in his arms, Tommy’s head against his chest. Adam’s eyes seeking out Mikey as he gruffly calls out “Mother? I’m taking Tommy up to our room. He needs you.” Mikey nods once “I’ll be right there Adam.” With a return nod Adam takes the stairs two at a time, disappearing quickly from sight.

There is a pause before Gee slowly enters the foyer, his head down. Jay rushes forward to wrap Gee up in a welcoming hug but he stops halfway. “Gee? Are you hurt? What’s…” 

Ray looks out into the dark doorway and then turns back to Gee, asking in a soft voice “Son? Where’s Frankie?”

Gerard crumbles, his body going limp as he crashes to his knees, his hands covering his face as wracking sobs tear through the air. Ray turns to Mikey and places a hand on his arm as he quietly says “Babe, you go up and take care of Tommy and we will stay with Gee. If you need me you only need to call.” Ray leans in and gives his love a gentle kiss before turning the stunned Mikey towards the stairs. “We have lost Frankie; we cannot lose Tommy as well. Please, baby…” Mikey gives a small, stiff nod as he starts to climb the stairs. He wants to care for both of his boys at once but since Tommy needs blood…

 

When Mikey enters the room Adam notices that he is carrying a large bottle of liquid and a glass. Mikey places them on the bedside table and wraps Adam in a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re home safe, Adam.” Adam returns the hug and kisses Mikey on the cheek. “So am I though I wish we all could have made it back.” 

Mikey turns towards the bed and gently runs the back of his hand down Tommy’s cheek. “Hi honey. I’m gonna take good care of you…” Tommy nods once, his eyes glazed over with pain and his face white as marble.

Mikey measures out a half of a glass of a gross looking green slime and then in his best “Mommy” voice orders “I know this tastes horrible Tommy but you need to drink every last drop. It will put you into a deep sleep and then Adam and I can set your bones. If I just give you blood now your bones will heal wrong and then we will have to reset them. Now, you will be asleep for a long time and you will heal slower than usual but that’s ok, you will feel less pain that way. Just trust me sweetheart.” Tommy nods and Mikey slides his arm under the pillow to help Tommy rise up enough to drink the awful stuff. When Adam asks in disbelief “Where did you get that slime?” Mikey gives him a crooked smile as he softly replies “Frankie made it.”

 

Ray and Jay manage to get Gee to the living room couch where he collapses in a crying heap. Ray sits down behind Gee and pulls his body back into him, his strong arms wrapping around his chest and middle as Jay sits down in front of Gee taking both of his hands in a tight grip. 

“Tell us Gee baby, get it out. What happened?” Suddenly Gerard word vomits what happened, his tears erupting into a flood when he describes how they entered the room to find Frankie slipping into unconsciousness, his Alpha and soul mate’s blood pooling onto the floor below him. Gee’s voice falters when he describes the way Frankie mentally screamed at them to take Tommy and leave him behind, how they argued back but lost in a battle of will even though Frankie was dying right in front of them. When he finishes the tale he says so softly that Ray and Jay can barely hear him “I…should have gone back, left Adam to bring Tommy and Damian home. I should have…” 

Ray tightens his grip on Gee as Jay squeezes Gee’s hands. “Baby, you did the right thing. You followed your Alpha’s directions exactly as he expected you to. You know how hard it is in battle to follow directions sometimes but you have no choice. It is not your fault, the fault lies only with Damian. By the way, where is he? Did you kill him?” 

Gee’s voice suddenly fills with rage as he replies “He’s in the trunk of the car. Adam insisted I drain the bastard nearly dry and then bring him here so we can all share in the vengeance.” 

Just then a blood curdling scream is heard from upstairs. The three of them rise in unison and storm up the stairs to Adam and Tommy’s room stopping just inside the doorway.

Mikey turns his head and looks at the group with a look of panic and disbelief. Adam is standing directly across from Mikey, both of them holding one of Tommy’s arms in their hands as they twist and turn them back and forth trying to reset his shoulders. Tommy is trying to rise off of the bed in an attempt to escape the torture that his beloveds are putting him through, his body twisting and turning in agony as his screams rip from his very soul. 

Mikey yells to Ray “I gave him the maximum dose but the second we picked up his arms he bolted awake and starting fighting us. Help us hold him down! His pain is making the medicine useless…” 

When they reach the bed Jay grabs Tommy’s ankles, Ray pushes down on his hips while Gee removes the pillows and climbs onto the top of the bed, his hands pushing Tommy’s shoulders into the mattress and his thighs snug against the sides of Tommy’s head. Gee looks down into Tommy’s face and calls out “TOMMY! Look up at me, see me! It’s Gee. We are going to make you better. Damian is not here, your family is and we all love you. Please Tommy stare into my eyes and don’t you dare look away! Stay with me honey…”

Two loud cracks that resemble gunshots are heard and Tommy gasps in a deep ragged breath, his body shaking but his eyes stay locked on Gee’s. Sweat is starting to soak the bed so Jay runs to the closest bathroom for wet rags and towels, immediately washing down Tommy from head to toe. Everyone backs away for a minute to give Tommy time to catch his breath but Gee stays where he is, his hand gently stroking the side of Tommy’s face as they keep their eyes locked together. Finally after a few minutes, after Jay has finished his task and has backed away, Tommy softly says “Gee?” 

Gerard looks down at Tommy, the expression on his face tender and loving. “Yeah, Tommy?” A ghost of a smile pulls at the corners of Tommy’s lips. “You’re upside down, Gee.” 

Silence fills the room for another second before everyone but Tommy chuckles at the innocent comment. Gee cannot keep the sad smile from his face or stop his tears as he answers “Yeah, baby I am. Or you are. Either way I’m here for you, ok?”

Tommy nods once and then says “I’m so sorry about Frankie it’s all my fault and if you hate me...”

Gee looks down at Tommy through his tears. “How can I ever hate you? You are not to blame for any of this. I love you Tommy Joe.” As tears start to slowly rain down on Tommy he painfully raises his arm, grimacing as he brings his shaking hand up to Gerard’s face and traces his fingertips through the tear tracks on Gerard’s cheek. Tommy’s whisper echoes through the room as he gently says “Then give me your tears please Gee… share them with me.”

The others quietly leave the room.


	45. Chapter 45

Sixteen hours. 

Sixteen hours of begging. Of screams that could turn your blood to ice. Of pleas for death and revenge. For solitude one moment and then of reassurance and “don’t go” the next. Of tears and prayers. And at the very end…everything from loud sighs to a resounding “thank you” toward the heavens from everyone in the room. 

Adam and Gee lay on the clean sheets, one on each side of Tommy. Close enough for him to be reassured by their presence but not close enough to touch Tommy’s still tender body. Tommy’s bones settled back in place but according to Mikey he will need at least six or seven more feedings before his bones would be sufficiently healed enough for him to rise off of the bed and try to walk. Until then neither vamp was willing to leave his side, even though Ray and Mikey were more than willing to take their places so that they could take time to rest.

Adam and Gee did take their parents up on their offer only long enough to secure Damian in the basement and then return. Six guards now keep watch over him and until the Council convenes Ray’s orders for constant supervision of the prisoner are being carried out to the letter. No one wishes to be the one to tell Ray that Damian escaped during their watch.

Mikey has commandeered the recliner in the next room for his own use. Ray, with the prodding of the entire family is out conducting Council business, against his better judgment. When Gee suggested that he convene the Council so that they could start trial proceedings Ray balked, insisting on staying in the house to protect his family as long as the “fiend” was in the basement. It took two hours and the collective persuasion of the entire family to make him understand that by doing this unwanted chore he would indeed be doing what is best for his family. Even the royal family was not above vampire law. If they wanted their revenge on Damian they would first have to prove to the Council that it was warranted. In the mind of everyone, next to returning Tommy to health there was no task more important.

Jay is sleeping on the couch in the adjacent room where Mikey is. Being the only human his body rhythm demands that he sleep when the rest of the family has no need to. He has been asleep for the last 4 hours, exhaustion finally forcing him to lie down and rest. But he struggled till the end, arguing with Mikey who eventually pushed him down on the couch and tucked him in with a blanket, continuing to protest even as a huge yawn threatened to split his handsome face wide open. 

 

Tommy slowly opens his eyes as he takes a sharp shallow breath while waiting for the pain that he has become accustomed to. Luckily not much happens except for a ghost of a tremor that shoots up from his ankles to his knees. Turning his head to the side he takes in Gerard’s profile as the vamp sleeps curled up on his side.

Gee looks so much like a little boy that Tommy has to smile. His shaggy hair hangs down over his forehead and covers most of his face. Tommy, his fingers still stiff slowly reaches out his hand and brushes the hair back, tucking it behind Gee’s ear. “How can he still be here after all that I have put him through?” Tommy wonders as a frown crosses his face. “I know how much he misses Frankie but he refuses to leave me. He is the best brother in the world.” 

Gee opens his hazel eyes and blinks a few times before he gives Tommy a slight smile. “Hey bro. What are you doing awake? Mikey said you need as much sleep as you can get so you can heal.” 

Tommy takes Gee’s hand in his, their fingers linking together. “I just woke up. I couldn’t help but stare at your ugly mug while I wondered what in the hell you are still doing here with me.” 

Gee raises his eyebrows, a huge grin on his face as he says “Ugly, huh? Nice Thomas…real nice thing to say to your loving brother!” 

Just then Adam snorts loudly in his sleep and both brothers burst out laughing. “Perfect timing!” Tommy chuckles, his heart lightening for just a moment. His expression must have changed for a moment without his knowledge because Gee stops laughing abruptly and with a serious expression comments dryly “You can’t do it you know.” Tommy stops laughing, his brow crinkling as he asks “What?” 

“You can’t take away my pain. It can’t be wished away. It’s just something that I have to learn to deal with. I cannot go though the rest of my unnatural life watching your beautiful face covered in regret. How many times do I have to tell you that Damian is to blame for everything? You were just one of his many victims. We all suffered in different ways but you have suffered the most and I am truly sorry for that. Why he couldn’t have fallen for my pretty face instead is beyond me, save you the agony…”

Tommy reaches out to stroke Gee’s hair again. “Because it was my burden to carry, not yours. You have lost far more than I have.”

Gee nuzzles his brother’s hand for a second before pulling away, making his way to the window to peek out around the blinds at the setting sun. “I’ll be right back.” 

Ten minutes later he returns with a large glass of blood. Sliding an arm around Tommy’s shoulders he helps his brother sit up so he can drink. As Tommy takes small sips from the cup Gee comments in an offhanded manner “When you are finished I am going to leave for a while. The sun is nearly down and I have something to do…” 

Tommy’s eyes narrow, meeting Gee’s over the rim of the glass. “Gee…no. NO! You are NOT going to…no!”

Adam stirs behind him, his hands rubbing his eyes as he struggles to open them. “Wha…what’s going on?” Tommy pushes the empty glass away and turns to his love. “Gee is planning to go back and…rescue Frankie. Tell him Adam…tell him he cannot go.”

Adam fixes Gee with a groggy expression, his eyes pitch black. Gee should be staring at the floor under his Alpha’s intense gaze but he meets it, his stubborn streak appearing in the way he is returning Adam look for look. “I’m…going on an errand. I will be back soon.”

“NO.” Adam barks out the word in a tone that brooks no argument. Gee surprises both men by turning on his heel and striding towards the door. Adam is out of the bed in a flash, his body a blur as he moves past Gee to block him from exiting the room. “I SAID NO!” 

Gee comes to a halt in front of Adam and for a quick moment Tommy thinks that his brother and his lover will come to blows. Both have their fists balled tightly and have squared their shoulders expecting the first punch. But Gee, his body unchanging but his tone softening says “Adam, we went to that house to find Tommy and bring him home. Thank God we did. But I have lost my soul mate and I won’t rest until I know that he…won’t ever come home to me. Ever. I’m going back there and I’m going to search for Frankie. By myself. And you can’t stop me from leaving. So either step out of my way or I’ll put you out of my way.”

Tommy sees Adam take a deep breath. He appears to be gearing up for a fight even as he responds in the same quiet tone used by his brother. “Gee, you are as stubborn as Tommy! This family sticks together…”

Gee gives Adam a not-so-gentle push. “…AND THAT’S WHY I’M GOING! Frankie IS family…he’s PACK…he's MY family and I refuse to…”

Adam steps forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Gee. Tommy’s eyes blur with tears as he watches the exchange. Adam whispers into Gee’s ear as Gee trembles in Adam’s arms but after a few moments Adam is back by Tommy’s bedside, swiftly sitting and taking Tommy into his arms. “Baby…” Tommy hears Adam’s hesitation. “I’m going…”

Tommy wraps his arms around Adam and gives him a fierce hug. “I understand. Go. I love you.” Adam squeezes back and then pulls Tommy into a deep, long kiss. Eventually, with much reluctance Adam draws back enough to say “I’ll…we will be back soon. I love you too.” Tommy looks over Adam shoulder and says “Take care of your Alpha, Gee. I love you” 

Gee gives a stiff nod. “I will. Love you Tommy. Thank you.” 

Adam returns to Gee’s side and they both give Tommy a parting smile before they leave the room. Tommy slumps back onto the bed, his arms reaching out to pull a pillow to his chest. He closes his eyes and tries to block out his fears by drifting back to sleep.

 

Jay wakes an hour or so later. On his way downstairs to the kitchen he hears a knock at the front door. Looking through the peephole he sees a figure of a man standing hunched over on the front porch. Against his better judgment Jay opens the door as the man turns his scarred face to Jay and quietly asks “Is Tommy home? I would like to see him please.” 

"May I ask who you are?"

Jay cannot hide his surprise when the man replies “Tell him Robbie is here to see him.”


	46. Chapter 46

“Cause we all want to party when the funeral ends  
And we all get together when we bury our friends  
It’s been ten fucking years since I’ve been seeing your face round here  
And you’re walking away and I will drown in the fear.”  
Kill all your friends (The Black Parade-The B-sides)—My Chemical Romance

 

Tommy’s POV:

 

Lying in a green meadow in the sunlight. 

Lying on a blue and white blanket, the heat from the sun feels so good on my skin. It’s been so damn long since I’ve lain under the sun’s rays that I thought I’d never ever feel them again…unless I was suffering a punishment from the Council for some stupid ass stunt that I tried to get away with. But I am wearing only a pair of cutoff jeans shorts and sunglasses. As I throw back my head I lean up on my elbows to take in the surrounding scenery. Ah, this is the fucking life!

The meadow is still except for the sounds of birds chirping and the grass rustling in the soft breeze. Not a soul in sight. It feels…strange…after spending so much time with my family during my recuperation. My fears that Damian will somehow find me have vanished for the moment. In this meadow, a place where I feel completely at peace even though I do not understand why…I feel as if I have finally come home.

Off at the edge of the woods a large black wolf appears from the shadows, followed by a gray and then finally a black wolf with small brown patches. All three wolves slowly approach me. The black wolf picks his way over to me and stops just short of the blanket, sniffing the air and finally sitting down on his haunches to stare at me. The other two wolves stop a foot or so behind the black wolf, their howls breaking the silence of the meadow. 

I know that I should feel terrified but I do not. Instead I continue to feel at peace. I am fully aware of my body as I stare deep into the black wolf’s hazel eyes. I rise up towards the wolf, my hand beckoning him to move forward towards me, placing all my weight temporarily on one aching elbow. It’s a sign from my body, a reminder that I am not completely healed from my ordeal with Damian. A grimace of pain crosses my face and I notice the wolf’s eyes narrow momentarily before he looks over his shoulder towards the gray wolf. They seem to be communicating without words before the black wolf turns back to me, the others howling in what sounds to be a warning. 

Suddenly the black wolf stands, moves towards me. He gingerly steps until he lowers his body flat on top of me, his nose rubbing against my chin. In the next instant Adam is lying naked on top of me, Gerard and Frankie standing naked where the other two wolves were a second ago. Adam’s hazel eyes stare deep into mine, a sexy crooked smile breaking through his serious demeanor. I raise both arms and sink my hands into his thick black hair trying to pull his head down to mine, draw him in for a deep kiss.

Our lips meet and then…

 

“Tommy?”

“Tommy, wake up! There is someone here to see you…”

I slowly open one eye. It was only a dream? But it felt SO real…

“Tommy? I’m sorry to wake you but this is important. There is a man downstairs who is asking for you. He says his name is Robbie…”

ROBBIE? What the HELL? This has got to be some type of joke! Robbie has been dead all these years…

“He just showed up at the front door and asked for you. Do you want to see him?”

Do I? Interesting question.

What the hell is the answer?

I can only imagine the insane expression that must be on my face as I clear my throat before asking in a broken, trembling voice “Is he…does he have…scars? I mean…”

I finally open my eyes. Jay is standing next to the bed, his face a mask of concern. “Yeah he does. Look, I’m sorry if…if you want me to send him away I will. I had no idea who he was when I opened the door. I…”

I place my hand gently upon Jay’s arm. “You didn’t know, Jay. Its ok, I swear. I’m not mad at you.” I take a deep breath. “You can…help me down the hall so I can meet with him in the upstairs parlor.” 

Jay gives me a look of disbelief “You want me to…Adam would KILL me for moving you!”

I chuckle even though the occasion does not call for it. “And he would kill BOTH of us if he comes home to find Robbie’s scent in his bedroom. Now please help me down the hall. If you just give me your arm…” 

Jay rolls his eyes and picks me up, almost bashing my head on the doorway in his attempt to carry me down the hall. I try to argue that I’m fine and I can walk but he manages to get me to the couch in the parlor, his breath coming in ragged gasps. As he drops me as gently as possible onto the cushions I hear him grunt “For a little guy carrying you is like carrying cement, Tommy Joe!” I laugh outright, something I haven’t done for quite some time now. Leave it to Jay…

With a crooked smile he makes his way to the door, pausing long enough to say “I’ll bring him up and then stick around close enough so all you have to do is yell, k?” I nod and thank him as he leaves. 

I run my fingers through my hair and straighten my shirt. I must look like hell. But why should I care for fuck’s sake? Why DO I care? Am I crazy? I mean, fuck…after all this time…

I hear footsteps in the hallway and suddenly Jay has returned followed closely behind by a tall figure in a bulky coat, the figure’s face hidden in shadows. Jay clears his throat and announces “Tommy Joe, Robbie requested to see you. Is this still ok with you? Are you alright?” 

I nod and softly reply “its fine, Jay. Could you please bring me a cup of blood? And?” I turn my face towards Robbie and he shakes his head. Jay smiles as he nods and quietly leaves the room. 

I gesture towards the couch. “Please sit with me, Robbie.”

Robbie moves stiffly, his body appearing to glide across the floor as he gingerly takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch. His gravelly voice holds a slight chuckle as he asks “And why would you think I’m drinking blood now, TJ?” I pause before I comment “How else would you have lived this long, Robbie?” Robbie shakes his head, his face still hidden within the hood of his coat. “There are other ways to live forever, Tommy.” 

Jay returns with my cup of blood and, giving Robbie a threatening look turns and leaves us alone once again. I cannot help it; my voice shakes slightly as I ask “Why don’t you just get to the point, Robbie? Why ARE you still alive, and why are you here NOW after all of these years? Why did you pick now to return and reenter my life?”

Robbie stands and walks over to the window, his back to me. “You make it sound as if I CHOSE to be away from you all of these years, TJ. Did you think I wanted to be away from you? That I have stopped loving, stopped wanting you? Nothing could be further than from the truth. The truth is…” I have to strain to hear his next words. “…I love you more now than ever. You are the only thing that has gotten me through all of these years of solitude and pain.”

Robbie turns back to me and crosses the room to kneel at my feet, his scarred hands slowly rising to push back the hood covering his head. I look down into the face that at one time I loved more than, would do more for than anyone on the planet. He meets my gaze as he mumbles the words that from this moment will haunt me for years to come.

 

“I love you Tommy Joe Ratliff…and I am here to save your life.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all...
> 
> This chapter did not exactly turn out as I planned but it is still a triumph of sorts. I have been very ill for a while and I was hit with the idea for this chapter during one of my visits to the hospital. It has taken me 9 days to type out this short chapter. I promise that I will update as soon as I am able, I did not intentionally desire to leave you all hanging here but my muse gave up on me in need of a nap.
> 
> Love to all, and thanks for hanging in there with me for this little adventure. And by the way as I have learned the hard way over the last month...take good care of your heart. If you don't...let's just say that it has a way of extracting its own revenge...XO

Robbie cannot seem to help himself. He slowly reaches out one scarred hand, brushing the back of it along Tommy’s cheek and neck before stopping over Tommy’s heart. Tommy takes a sharp breath to calm himself as Robbie begins to speak.

“I knew you wanted to meet me in the barn that night so we could run away together. I was so happy that you still wanted me after the fire. I thought you…would turn your back on me just like everyone did. I knew you loved me for me, the real me and I couldn’t be more happy. I wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together. You have to believe that if nothing else, Tommy Joe.”

“On my way to the barn I was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong arms. The next thing that I know a rag that had been soaked with…something…was placed over my mouth and nose. I became dizzy, disoriented. I felt my clothes being stripped from my body and I tried to fight back but another body helped to hold me, strip me bare. Next thing I know a naked male is backing into my front. A hand reaches round from behind and grabs my cock, and then suddenly I am shoved forward, my cock sinking into the body in front of me as a cock enters me from behind. I couldn’t help myself…I moaned like a whore in heat. I had no control over my own body. I could only concentrate on the feelings coursing through my body as if nothing else mattered.”

“I had no idea that you saw me with those two fiends. I only learned that you had witnessed my humiliation later that night when Damian and his brother were laughing about it. I had eventually passed out and was taken to a room where I was laid out on a marble table in the middle of the room. When I awoke sometime later there was a man standing over me chanting. Damian was yelling at him to hurry up and finish but the guy just droned on and on. I tried…I…” Robbie lowers his head in shame. “I tried to rise off of the slab and fight, to run but I couldn’t move. Not one inch of my body, no matter how hard I tried.” Robbie lowers his hand to his lap as a single tear courses its way down his face. “Finally the man stops and leaves without another word. Damian moves into my line of vision and laughs at me telling me that I’m his prisoner and I will remain as I am until I can be put to “better use.” He sneered down at me and said “I know you can hear me. I know you see me, Robbie. You will remain this way until I release you. But don’t worry about Tommy Joe. I turned him into a vampire earlier this evening. He will be quite fine I assure you. As soon as he becomes acclimated to his new life he will forget all about you, I’ll see to it. You see, Robbie…you are just a small part in my grand scheme. I will own Tommy and take over the entire Toro family before I am through. And you will continue to lie here, year after year...as long as I see fit. Enjoy your solitude Robbie.” And he left me there, a prisoner of my own mind and body for over 200 years.”

“I couldn’t age, eat, speak or move. I just laid there waiting for Damian to return and end my horrible existence. Every so often members of Damian’s “crew” would come into the room I lay in. They ended up making it a regular location for their “bitch sessions” and I would lay there and hear everything that Damian was planning and all the shit he was pulling on his men and the Toro family. I heard plots, assignation plans and schemes where Damian would win you for himself. I was climbing the walls in a metaphorical sense. There I was, with all of this helpful information for you and your family and I literally couldn’t lift a finger to help you. And when I found out that he had managed to make his dreams come true by making you his own I thought I’d lose my mind. I couldn’t save the one I love from an eternity of hell.”

Tommy cannot help himself; he reaches out and strokes Robbie’s hair out of his eyes and tilts his head up until they have eye contact once again. In a soft, non-judgmental voice Tommy asks “Then what happened next, Robbie? How did you get free?”

Robbie takes a ragged breath before continuing. “Recently a face that I didn’t recognize leaned over me. He was short, had beautiful hazel eyes. Those eyes bore into me for a few minutes before he stretched his arms over me and closed his eyes. I could tell that he was seriously injured…hell, he was slowly dripping blood on me the entire time he was in his trance. He stayed still, his lips moving but nothing else and suddenly I felt lighter and then I could move.”

“This stranger reached down his hand and with surprising strength pulled me upright. As soon as I found my footing he stared deep into my eyes and said “I’m going to change. When I do I want you to climb upon my back and hold tight to my fir. I’m going to get us both out of here. Do not fear me.”

“Well, that was easier said than done when he changed into a wolf in front of me. A wolf! I froze in place until he growled, moving towards me until he nudged my leg with his nose. I did as he ordered, laying low on his back and holding on for dear life. But even as he took us from that house of horrors I could tell he was severely hurt. His sides were heaving and blood dripped down his front legs but he never stopped until we were deep into the woods far from the house.”

“He changed back only long enough to give me directions here. I tried to ask him about you but he only told me that you were safe, nothing more. I reached out to him, asking him if I could somehow help him but he smiled and politely told me that he would take care of himself. I thanked him for saving me and he only smiled at me before turning his back to me.”

“Just as magic began to transform him again I yelled out “Please, your name!” and he called over his shoulder “Frankie” before he once again became a wolf and moved quickly through the woods away from me.”

Tommy, who has continued to run his fingers through Robbie’s hair while he shared his incredible tale cannot help but feel his heart go out to the man kneeling at his feet. “Before you started your tale you said that you can save my life. How is that possible?”

“That’s exactly what the fuck that I want to know!” Tommy and Robbie turn their heads towards the door to see Adam looming in the doorway, his nostrils flaring and his hands balled into fists. “And you have exactly 5 minutes to explain yourself motherfucker before I tear you to shreds…”


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you to everyone who has written to me to share their stories. You have made me smile and have let me know that I am not alone. Thank you for the verbal hugs. I love you all.
> 
> This chapter came to me partly in a valium-induced dream. Hope you like it. Oh, and sorry about the "Signs" reference...I watched that last night.
> 
> With love,
> 
> Donna

“ADAM!” Tommy’s voice cuts through the air like a knife. “Please, this is not the time for…”

Robbie’s face suddenly becomes pale and he sits back onto the floor with a loud thump. Tommy glares at Adam as he calls out “Jay!” 

Jay’s concerned face instantly looms over Adam’s shoulder. “Yes?” 

“Please help me get Robbie into a chair and then get him a meal and some clothes. The ones he’s wearing are not much more than rags.”

Adam raises a hand to stop Jay from moving into the room as Tommy attempts to stand. He crosses the room in a few strides and stops by Tommy’s side, placing a hand on Tommy’s arm he gently pushes him back down onto the couch. “No way babe I’ve got this.” Adam then hauls Robbie up off the floor and none-too-gently deposits Robbie onto another couch. Adam hears Tommy sigh dramatically as he makes his way back to Tommy’s side. As he stakes his claim on Tommy by lifting him up onto his lap Tommy mummers “Way to go, caveman. Nice manners.”

Tommy looks over at Robbie who appears startled, worried and embarrassed all at the same time, his eyes wide as they take in Adam. “Don’t worry Robbie; I’ll make sure this caveman of mine behaves. Right, Adam?” 

Adam glares at Robbie for another 30 seconds before turning his softening gaze on Tommy, their eyes meeting and Adam’s hand gently stroking his love’s hair and cheek. “I’ll “behave” as you call it when I feel as if this…ex of yours isn’t a danger to you or our family. I know that you want to believe him because you have a huge and loving heart but someone needs to see clearly here honey and…” turning his head to glare once more at Robbie Adam finishes with “that someone WILL be ME.”

Tommy shoots Robbie an “I’m sorry” look before Adam leans in for a long, passionate kiss that Tommy becomes lost in. It’s obvious that Adam has missed him as much as he has missed Adam, who holds onto Tommy as if he will never see him again. The tragedy of losing Frankie has brought into sharp contrast just how much they love each other and never want to be apart again.

Pulling back Adam growls “I’ve missed my baby. How are you feeling?” Tommy shakes his head gently “I’m fine Adam, getting stronger so stop worrying so much. You make me feel like an infant.” Adam laughs before drily commenting “I wouldn’t kiss an infant like I just did, trust me on that one love.” And to drive his point home Adam leans in for another searing kiss as Jay brings in a plate and wine for Robbie as well as an outfit for him to wear.

As Robbie silently eats Tommy asks Adam “Did you find Frankie?” Adam lowers his gaze as he shakes his head. “Gee is so lost. I know what I went through when you were taken away from me but I never EVER doubted that we would get you home, baby. I cannot even begin to imagine what he is going through right now. I wanted to stay with him but he demanded that I be with you instead, he said that you are still healing and that you need me more than you even know. He’s in his room alone.”

As Tommy tries to protest, to tell Adam to go to his brother he feels Adam’s arms tighten around his middle. “You know how Gee is Tommy. He needs his time alone, always has. I will check on him in a little while. But right now” Adam leans closer to Tommy’s ear and whispers “tell me why your old love has seen fit to visit after all this time.”

Tommy quietly repeats the story that Robbie has just shared with him. When the tale has been told Adam whispers once again “Do you believe him? What does your gut tell you?” Without feeling any hesitation whatsoever Tommy shakes his head yes.

Adam looks deep into Tommy’s eyes for a moment before placing a gentle kiss to Tommy’s temple. With Tommy in his arms Adam stands and gently places him back down on the couch, covering him with a blanket before crossing the room to sit next to Robbie on the opposite couch.  
Robbie places his empty plate on the side table and turns towards Adam hesitantly as if expecting to get his ass handed to him. Instead Robbie jumps when Adam extends his hand to Robbie, his face congenial and calm. “I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Adam Lambert, Tommy’s mate and life partner. So you are the Robbie that I have heard about? I’m glad to have a chance to meet you. Please overlook my boorish behavior earlier.”  
Robbie takes Adam’s hand and shakes it. If Adam is repulsed by the scars on Robbie’s hand he hides it completely, giving no outward sign to indicate what he is thinking or feeling. “I’m sorry to just barge in here like I did but after all this time I wanted…”

“…to see Tommy, to know that he is safe and cared for. That shows what kind of a man you really are, Robbie, putting Tommy before yourself or your own needs. But as you can see my family and I are doing everything that we can to return Tommy to full health. We all love him very much.”  
Robbie looks over to see a look of love replace the shocked look that was previously on Tommy’s face. It’s easy to see that Tommy loves the scary man sitting next to Robbie on the couch who is now acting as if he were a perfect host at a cocktail party. But Robbie has no doubt that if he steps out of line he would end up a bloody mess on the parlor floor in no time flat.

“I can see that, as well as see the love that the two of you have for each other. I am very glad that Tommy has found someone to make him happy and who will take care of him. He deserves the best. But I would be lying if I said that a part of me is disappointed and jealous as well. I have never stopped loving Tommy for one second and I never will, and if that bothers you then you might as well just lay me open right here and bleed me dry because my feelings are not going to change.”

A few seconds pass—Tommy’s are panicked-filled, Robbie’s are indignant and stubborn and Adam’s are passed with a blank look and pensive brow. Then suddenly Adam’s laughter fills the air surprising Tommy and Robbie into stunned silence. “My Gods Tommy Joe you sure know how to pick’ em!” Adam slaps Robbie on the back as he smirks out “I like you Robbie, I really do. You are forthright with your feelings and you aren’t shy about telling it like it is. I have to be honest though…my liking you does not negate the fact that you are in love with my Tommy but I can put that aside at the moment to satisfy my curiosity. You said that you can save Tommy’s life. How?”

Robbie sinks back into the couch cushions. Most of the tension in his body has deflated and he subconsciously moves closer to Adam on the couch. “As Tommy told you earlier the members of Damian’s crew would meet in the room that I was in to bitch about Damian and the shit that he pulled. When he kidnapped Tommy some of the crew complained about how much time and effort Damian was wasting on Tommy. They had been promised that when he would take over your family and the Council they would share the spoils of war. Most of the crew hated Tommy because they believed that he was the main reason that they were still poor and under Damian’s thumb.”

Adam nods encouragingly so Robbie continues. “They made a pact that if Damian ever failed they would gang together and take over your family and the Council on their own, killing Tommy and Damian just to make a statement.” Adam’s anger begins to show, his arms trembling and his left eye twitching. Robbie places a gentle hand on Adam’s arm as his continues. “But the good news is I know every crew member’s name and what their plans are so we can be prepared.” 

Tommy clears his throat so that both men turn to him. “Well then if looks as if the two of you will become good friends then, doesn’t it? Adam honey, can you please get me a glass of blood and then get me back to bed? And can you find a room for Robbie?” 

Adam immediately rises and makes his way over to Tommy’s side. “Yeah baby, let me get you back into bed and then I will see to Robbie’s needs.” And with that Tommy bids Robbie a sleepy goodnight as Adam carries him out of the room.

 

 

Jay sits on the end of his and Gee’s bed. He has been watching the man that he loves sleep fitfully. Tears stream down his face as he watches Gee thrash and turn in his sleep occasionally calling out. Jay has never felt so lost in his entire life. He wants so much to help Gee, to help take away his pain. Sure, Jay has his own pain but it is nothing compared to what Gee is going through. The two of them had a long history and there is no denying that they had something that Jay could never hope to achieve.

“That’s not true.”

Startled Jay looks around the room but there is no one there but himself and Gee. That’s funny. He could swear that he heard someone speaking and it sounded like…

“I said that’s not true Jay.”

Jay turns his head and feels all the blood in his body drain to his feet. “What the…?”

There, in the large pier glass mirror in the corner of the room is Frankie. He looks the same as he always has, his hair disheveled and his hazel eyes shining, clothes slightly too big on his thin frame. Jay knows…he KNOWS that he is looking at some sort of…ghost but he can’t help but feel as if the image in the mirror is real, not just some sort of apparition. He stands on shaking legs and moves to stand in front of the mirror, his hand reaching out until he touches the glass. This cannot be happening…

“He loves you Jay with all his heart, never doubt it. You mean as much to him as I ever did. The love between the three of us has never been about who loves who the most. We are just three lucky people who love each other with all we have.”

Jay raises his hand to place it on Frankie’s phantom chest. “Are you…are you alive, Frankie? Are you coming home to us? We love and miss you so much…”

Frankie smirks that mischievous smirk that he is known for. “All will reveal itself in time, Jay. Just be there for each other and know that I love you all. Robbie is a good man, please tell Adam and Gee I said so. And you need to trust your gut when you get that feeling you sometimes get. In other words…swing away, Jay…swing away…”

Jay cannot help but smile. “You and your pop culture references!”

“And you and your self-doubt! Gee loves you so take it, claim it and don’t question it! Take care of our man for me. I love you Jay.”

Jay’s tears rain harder as he chokes out “I love you too Frankie and I miss you like hell! Please come home to us!” 

Gee calls out in his sleep and Frankie sighs. His image wavers in the mirror for a moment before a grey mist exits the mirror and makes its way to the bed settling over Gee. It hovers there for a few moments and suddenly Gee stops moving, his breathing quieting and a smile taking over his beautiful face. The mist stays where it is for another heartbeat and then it drifts back towards Jay, gently moving through his body as it makes its way to the closest wall and through it, leaving Jay standing alone staring at Gee who is now sleeping peacefully.

Before mist disappeared he heard Frankie whisper “Take care of yourself and Gee for me Jay…and don’t forget to swing away…”


	49. Chapter 49

One minute Robbie is walking down a darkened corridor trying to find the kitchen in this crazily laid out mansion and the next he is tackled by a tall man with bushy hair. He is beginning to wish that he was still lying on that marble slab…

“And just who the fuck are you?” The tall guy hisses as down at him, fangs bared and long fingernails poised to rip him to shreds.

“I’m Robbie, Tommy Joe’s ex” he manages to choke out as his life flashes before his eyes. Without turning his head he notices that a tall blond has entered the room. The blond places a gentle hand on the tall guy’s shoulder and immediately the guy lets go, pulling Robbie up off the floor with one strong hand. “It’s ok honey. Robbie is our guest so please try not to dismember him or scare him any more than you already have.” 

The blond steps forward with a beautiful smile. “Hello Robbie. My name is Mikey and this big brute is my husband Ray. Welcome to our home. I hope you will consider it your home too.” Robbie manages a smile as he offers a sincere “Thank you very much for allowing me to stay here. I have heard a lot about both of you and am honored to meet you.” Then Robbie offers his hand to Mikey who shakes it gently before he turns to Ray. “It’s a pleasure sir.” 

Ray gives Robbie an appraising look before shaking his hand in a strong grip. “Sorry about tackling you son. It’s good to meet you.” Robbie just shrugs it off with “You were just protecting your family, sir. I would have done the same thing.” 

Mikey steps forward and wraps his arm around Robbie’s shoulder. “Were you looking for the kitchen?” Robbie confirms with a nod and Mikey points to the end of the hall. “Just through the double doors. I’ll be with you in a minute to give you the rundown on where to find things. It’s a pretty big place.” 

As soon as Robbie is out of hearing Ray asks “What the fuck???” and Mikey cuts him off with a lingering kiss. Ray wraps his arms around his husband and deepens the kiss until Mikey has to push him off with a small laugh. “Raymond! Down boy! I have to see to the needs of our guest…”

Ray cuts Mikey off by sliding his lips down to Mikey’s throat, his sharp fangs sinking in just a little so he can have a small taste. In a voice full of lust and blood Ray asks gruffly “And my needs? Will you see to those as well?” Mikey smirks as he licks his lips. “Gladly love. Why don’t you wait for me upstairs? I’ll be up directly.” Ray swats Mikey on the ass as he passes him and heads towards the stairs but before he reaches them Mikey calls out “Ray?”

Ray stops on the third stair, his hand on the railing. “Yes my love?” Mikey’s quietly asks “The Council?” Smiling Ray replies “It’s all set. We go to trial as soon as the heads of the other covens arrive within five days. That should give Tommy plenty of time to finish his recovery before the trial starts.” Mikey nods as he turns and makes his way to the kitchen. As Ray continues his way to his bedroom he hears Mikey comment “It’s gonna be a LONG five days…”

 

Mikey helps Robbie find what he needs to make a few sandwiches. As he sits down to eat Mikey leans against the counter and asks “So…nervous staying in a house full of vampires?” 

Robbie chuckles softly. “No, not really…except for Adam.” Mikey chuckles in return. “Well technically he and Gee are now werepires. Adam won’t hurt you unless you give him good reason to. He may come across all hard-assed but he really is a good man deep down inside.”  
Robbie sighs “I knew that someone as special as Tommy Joe would not spend eternity alone but…”

“…you were hoping he WOULD be single when you met him again, right? That’s totally logical. You have been through hell and the thought of being with Tommy kept you going. It all makes sense, Robbie.”

Robbie stands and places his plate in the sink. “I just have to get over the idea that he can never be mine is all.”

Mikey walks over to Robbie and gives him a hug. “Is all, yeah right. You make it sound as if you can just turn off your heart so easily. Look at Frankie, Jay and Gee. The three of them love each other more than life itself. There is no stopping love when it starts. Sure, you can tuck it away and pretend that it all is fine and that you are over it but in the end it will backfire on you. It will sneak up on you when you least want or expect it to. It is better to face it and live it than to live a lie.”

Robbie tries to pull away from the hug that Mikey is giving him but in the end he surrenders to it. Affection is something that has been nonexistent in his life since the fire and beside love it is the one thing that he craves the most. Mikey seems to instinctively know this and therefore he does his best to hold onto Robbie even though he knows that he’s a stranger and is pushing Robbie’s boundaries. 

“Just be honest with yourself and with Adam and Tommy. They deserve to know what you are feeling as much as you have the right to your feelings. Tell them and you can work it out. Trust me on this please.” Robbie nods his head and Mikey gently ends the hug. “Thanks Mikey. No wonder you are the glue that holds the family together.”

Mikey laughs. “Are you ready to go upstairs?” Robbie nods and Mikey leads the two of them to the door. “I’ll walk you to your room before my husband starts wondering where I am…”

 

When the sun sets the next evening Mikey, Ray, Jay, Gee and Robbie gather for a meeting in Tommy and Adam’s room. Against Tommy’s insistence that they can meet in another room of the mansion everyone piles in and finds a place to sit on their California king size, Adam and Tommy cuddling in the middle like a king and queen surrounded by their servants. The amusing thing is: everyone sitting on the bed watching the couple with loving eyes is beginning to feel as if they truly are. This thought is especially important to Ray and Mikey, who turn to each other with a knowing look. At last they have found the two of their children truly meant to reign after they turn to dust. 

Ray starts off by telling everyone about his Council meeting. “Mario Andolini from the Italian branch of our clan as well as Kurt Andros from the U. K. branch sent over documents that give their consent to Damian’s death sentence. Every single member of both clans signed them giving their yea vote. We only have to wait for Carpenter and Bryar to arrive with their documents and give their consent in person along with the rest of the Council. They will both be here in four days and then the Council will convene.” 

Tommy sighs heavily “It’s going to feel like forever before this damn thing is over. Is Dam…is he still in the basement?” Adam wraps his arms around Tommy and kisses the top of his head. “Yeah baby he is. But he is under heavy guard and there is no way that he will escape. You are completely safe Tommy.”

Tommy looks doubtful but leans into Adam’s body as he tries to smile at the family. “I haven’t had the chance to speak to all of you together since…I just wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart to each of you for all that you did to bring me home and nurse me back to health. I love each of you very much.” Everyone mummers their own declaration of love back to him, Robbie included which seems to shock everyone but Mikey. Adam reacts to Robbie’s sentiments by pulling Tommy impossibly closer until Tommy mutters under his breath that he cannot breathe.

The family continues to chat about different things until Jay blurts out “Last night I saw Frankie.”

Every voice quiets, every face turns pale. Gee, who has seemed in his own little world since coming into the room raises his head sharply. “What the fuck Jay? Why didn’t you…”

“Because it’s not like that! You were tossing and turning while talking in your sleep, Gee. I sat at the end of the bed feeling like a failure since I couldn’t seem to make you calm down no matter what I tried. I was sitting there thinking that I failed you, that I could never mean as much to you as Frankie did when all of a sudden I heard his voice. I looked around and there he was in the mirror. He looked the same way that he did when I last saw him, down to his messy hair and his fucking too big clothes. He told me that you love me as much as you ever loved him and that I was to stop whining and own it.”

In a quiet voice Tommy asks “Did he say anything else, Jay?” 

“Yeah. I asked him if he was dead and he said that time would tell. And he asked me to take care of myself and Gee.” Everyone looks over at Gee, who is staring at the bed covers looking for all the world like a lost little boy. “He told me to tell Gee and Adam that Robbie is a good man, and then he…told me to trust my instincts and to “swing away.” 

Mikey chuckles at this last part. “Sounds like something Frank would say! Then what happened, Jay?” 

“Gee called out for Frankie in his sleep so Frankie left the mirror and floated to him in a grey mist. It was amazing to watch, Gee. He just hovered over you, the ends of the mist touching your face gently and you went from thrashing around to sleeping peacefully with a smile on your face. Then he came over to me and passed through my body and I swear, I SWEAR it felt as if he was standing there, his arms wrapped around me holding me tightly. Then he once again told me to look after the two of us and then he told me again to swing away, then he drifted through the bedroom wall.”

Everyone sat silently digesting what Jay had just told them. Suddenly Gee shudders and wraps his arms around his middle, his breath coming in large racking gasps. Mikey pulls Gee into his arms and places his head on Mikey’s shoulder. “Momma, I FELT him in my sleep last night! I thought I was dreaming but it felt so real! I was running through a field of tall grass calling out for Frankie and I felt his hand on my arm. I turned and he was standing there with a huge smile on his face. He told me he loved me and that he was ok. I smiled at him and he faded to mist. I knew, I KNEW he was there…”

 

Suddenly a male voice screams from the back of the mansion “FIRE! Everyone GET OUT!” just as the smoke alarms on the first floor start blaring.


	50. Chapter 50

Twenty minutes. 

It’s a short amount of time to go from heaven straight into the depths of hell. 

Only twenty minutes.

When the first warning scream is heard everyone gathered in Adam and Tommy’s bedroom freezes in place as if they were all figures in a painting. Even the first blasts of the smoke alarms on the first floor make absolutely no impact. They stare at each other in complete horror.

A servant enters the room crying. “Masters! There’s fire all around outside the mansion, every door and window cut off by flames. How can we escape?” 

Ray is the first to snap out of his trance, his hand immediately on Mikey’s arm as he pushes his love towards the bedroom window. The scene in front of him as he pulls back the curtains takes his breath away. 

Human servants are lying in the court yard. Most have horrible burns and a few are holding the bodies of the dead, shock on their faces. Flames are licking up the outside of the mansion to the bottom of the window frame that Ray is standing in front of. He realizes with complete clarity that his beloved family only has seconds to escape, if that.

The smoke starting to enter the room is so heavy he can barely see the others that are standing close around him. Ray knows-- he can FEEL the family focusing their complete attention on him. As the patriarch of the family everyone is turning to him, waiting to hear his decision on what their next move should be. And for the first time in his existence Ray has no answer to give. There seems to be no way out. But just as he is about to give up hope he spontaneously does the first thing that comes to mind—he reaches out to Frankie deep in the recesses of his mind. Even though Ray has refused to talk about his true feeling for Frankie Ray has always believed that Frankie is somehow still with them, be it dead or alive. Ray still deep in his heart of hearts has held out hope that Frankie is still alive and will someday, when the time is right, return to them.

“Frankie, please help me. Window or roof? What do I do?” Over the crying of the servant next to him he hears Frankie’s voice echoing through his ears. “Roof Ray…and hurry. You only have minutes.” 

Ray screams out instructions but he can barely be heard atop of the roar of the flames. “MAKE A CHAIN. DO NOT LET GO OF EACH OTHER’S HANDS! FOLLOW ME!” Ray leads the way, followed by the servant girl Melissa, Gee, Jay, Robbie, Adam carrying Tommy and finally Mikey. 

Once they make it into the hallway there is a red glow emanating from the first floor that can be seen at the top of the stairs. The smoke is heavier here and the humans in the group start coughing violently. Ray knows that they have to move as fast as possible before the second floor is totally engulfed in flames. 

Ray struggles to make his way down to the end of the hall but the heat is becoming unbearable. In his mind he calls out once more to Frankie. What happens next is something that causes Ray to pull up short for a few seconds, causing everyone behind him to slam into him before coming skidding to a halt.

There is a shimmer of pale blue light in front of Ray and then Frankie appears as if stepping from behind a curtain. He smiles at Ray and places a hand on his shoulder. Words suddenly enter Ray’s mind even though Frankie’s lips never move. “The flames are not so bad at the back of the house. Enter the first room at the top of the stairs on the third floor, shut the door behind you and break a window. Adam goes first, he’s the strongest and he can catch the humans. Hurry!” The blue light remains but Frankie disappears just as suddenly as he appeared. Ray feels a warm sensation surrounding his heart. No matter what Frankie is there with them, for them…and Ray knows that somehow they will make it.

Ray yanks on Melissa’s hand and she repeats the motion with Gee, Ray moving as fast as his legs can carry him down to the end of the hall, his hand groping for the banister. From the corner of his eye he can see flames erupt through the second floor at the other end of the mansion, the flames shooting up the walls. Ray pulls Melissa towards the first step, pausing as she stumbles into it, his grip on her slipping for a moment. Ray sees a blue flash around his hand and suddenly Melissa grabs his hand again tightly and squeezes. Ray returns the pressure and starts to climb the stairs, smoke stinging his eyes. 

The climb to the third floor seems to take an eternity even though in reality it takes a minute or less. Ray tries to look back at the parade of his loved ones behind him but he cannot see a thing, the smoke becoming denser by the second. He tries to push away his terror at losing everyone he has ever loved, especially his beloved Mikey whom he hasn’t seen since they stood at the window what seems so very long ago.

Ray looks forward again when he sees the flash of blue reenter his sight again, this time pausing at what Ray hopes is the doorway Frankie mentioned. Using his left hand to grope the wall next to him he moves until he places his hand on the door knob to the room, his stiff fingers slipping twice on it before he manages to turn it, swinging the door open wide and then turning to shove Melissa into the room. 

The blue light is still hovering by the door like a beacon in a storm. Ray stays by the door and reaches out to help the others into the room. Gee passes Ray with Jay in his arms, Robbie’s hand tightly gripping Gee’s shirt tail as he trails behind, his mouth and nose covered with the shirt that he was wearing just a few minutes ago. Ray reaches out his hand and makes contact with Tommy’s leg as Adam carries him past the doorway. Ray enters the room. A few seconds pass…then a few more…the door slams shut behind them.

Ray grabs Adam’s arm and yanks hard, pulling Adam to him. Yelling as loudly as his parched throat will let him he yells in Adam’s ear “Where’s Mikey?” 

Adam shakes his head “No” and terror grips Ray’s heart. Without hesitation he yells “Break the window and jump out. Have Gee throw everyone to you. I’m going to go find my husband.” 

Adam tries to grab Ray’s arm but Ray sidesteps Adam instead, placing both of his hands on Adam’s back and shoving Adam and Tommy further into the room. “DO IT! We are running out of time!” and then he turns back towards the door.

Arms out in front of him Ray makes his way back to the door. He hears glass breaking behind him as his hand finally finds the door knob. The roar of the fire below them grows louder by the second as Ray attempts to turn the knob to no avail. The door refuses to open. Flipping the lock first one way and then another Ray starts to curse and scream as he realizes that there is no way to open the door. It is as if someone on the other side has locked them into this hell. The smoke in the room is slightly dissipating due to the open window but Ray’s lungs tighten along with his fear level. His beloved, his Mikey…hell, his ENTIRE life is on the other end of a wooden door that Ray cannot seem to open no matter what he does.  
Ray can barely make out Adam handing Tommy to Robbie before Adam jumps out the window. A few seconds later Gee is holding an unconscious Jay in his outstretched arms, Gee’s body balanced on the window sill. Ray continues to struggle with the door as he watches Gee pull back his arms as he throws Jay out the window. Gee immediately grabs Melissa and repeats the motion, her legs thrashing through the air as she drops. Robbie staggers forward with Tommy in his arms and soon Tommy is dropping through the air. 

As soon as Robbie is dropped Gee turns and moves back into the room towards Ray who is now slamming his palms on the door and cursing the world. Ray tries to put up a fight as Gee grabs him in a tight grip but Gee, with the extra strength of his wolf to assist him, yanks Ray to the window. Ray is still resisting Gee’s hold but Gee does not let go, instead calling out to Ray as he literally throws him out the window “I’m sorry father. I love him too.” Even as Ray starts to fall he still tries to grab onto the window sill, anything that will help him stay just a little bit longer with his love.  
Tears blind Gee’s eyes as he take one look back into the room towards the door and whispers his own goodbye as he jumps out of the window to join the rest of his family—everyone except for his mother.

 

Damian stands at the edge of the forest that surrounds the Toro mansion watching the growing flames. Bout time those fucking losers that work for him come up with a plan to help him escape! And here he thought he would end up dealing with those bastards at the Council hearing after all! What a pain in the ass that would have been! It is SO much more fun standing here watching everything that Ray and Mikey Toro worked so hard to build all these years go up in flames...and at the same time plotting a way to get Tommy Joe back under his control...


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short but my muse headed to bed before I did! I promise the next one will be soon and longer!

Chaos is the only word for the scene that is surrounding the family in the courtyard. 

The fire department arrived minutes after Adam jumped out of the attic window but they were focusing most of their efforts on the front of the mansion where the fire was the most intense. A parade of ambulances soon began to arrive on the scene as well.

Melissa, Jay and Robbie were immediately placed on oxygen while an EMT examined each of them. Except for blisters covering Melissa’s hands she was released as soon as she could breathe on her own again, Robbie too. Jay they kept on oxygen the longest but when he awoke they eventually told Gee that Jay did not need the hospital if he promised to take it easy for the next day or two and see a doctor if complications arise. Other EMTs cared for the servants that were scattered across the courtyard. All in all eleven servants died and six were severely injured.

After three hours the fire was finally extinguished and the injured and dead were taken to the hospital or morgue a short time before sunrise. Adam had stepped easily into Ray’s role, speaking to the fire marshal as well as the head EMT on the scene as to which hospital the injured were taken to and how they would claim the bodies of the dead for burial. 

Through it all Ray sat on the bench by the fountain that he and Mikey spent many a night in front of talking and laughing. His eyes were vacant as he stared off into space, an occasional tear trailing down his face. Every member of the family tried to hold him, to speak to him but he did not respond or give any indication that he even heard them. Adam’s concerned eyes met Gee’s from across the yard. Neither son knew what to do or say to help ease their father’s pain.

When only the family was left in the courtyard Adam walked over to Ray and said “It’s almost sunrise, father. Let’s go find a place to rest for the day that’s out of the sun, ok?”

Before Ray could even utter a sound the locked double back doors burst wide open slamming into the wall on either side, causing all of them to jump with the unexpectedness of it. 

The same light blue mist that they encountered within the house in their hour of need slowly exits the mansion and makes it slow way to the fountain where Ray is sitting. This time the mist is dense like a thick fog rolling off of a body of water. It seems to be having a hard time moving as if something is anchoring it down.

The mist stops in front of Ray and appears to hesitate before moving forward to engulf Ray completely. In the span of a few heartbeats the mist changes direction and backs away from Ray until it stops about a foot from him.

Each member of the family is standing stock still; their eyes open wide and their jaws hanging slack with shock.

Mikey. 

Ray’s Mikey, their beloved mother…is sitting on Ray’s lap as if nothing had happened, as if he were with them in the courtyard all along. Mikey’s eyes blink a few times before opening, his eyes making contact with Ray’s tear-filled ones. Mikey then raises his hand and places it gently on Ray’s cheek. “Hello my love. I’m sorry we scared you. I’m so glad to be back with you again! I love you so much.” 

Ray squeezes his love so tightly that Mikey gives out a loud grunt. “Babe…please! I can’t breathe…”

The rest of the family rushes forward towards their parents as a sharp breeze sudden appears. They hear Frankie’s high pitched giggle on the wind as the mist disappears as quickly as it arrived…


	52. Chapter 52

"This falling out between us,  
is no easy thing,  
neither you nor I  
want it turn out like this  
and we don't need it

I can tell you what you want to hear  
but you won't believe me  
I can tell you the truth  
but you won't forgive me

When I love I am loved,  
when I hear I have listened  
when I walk I can only step the way."  
Step the way--The Michael Stanley Band

 

Four hours later the family was gathered into the largest suite at the fanciest hotel in town. Gee had called in some favors to a close friend who owed Gee his life many times over. Not only had the family been picked up at what was left of the mansion by two stretch limos with blacked out windows but the humans in the group had been fed an enormously fancy dinner with plenty of wine. Melissa has been taken to stay with the hotel owners family so she can recuperate. 

Everyone in the group has showered and is now reclining in overstuffed couches and chairs. Council members stopped by with clothing for everyone as well as a large supply of synthetic blood. They agreed with Ray that the family should stay away from Gee and Tommy’s mansions until it could be ascertained that they were safe to live in. The Council was on high alert and word spread to every corner of the globe. Damian was once again on the run and anyone, either human or vamp that aided or served him, would be severely dealt with immediately by Council edict.

Ray called a contractor to have him examine the remains of the mansion to see if it could be saved or if they would have to demolish it. The gentleman was asked to visit the hotel as soon as the examination was completed so a decision could be made immediately. Ray secretly hoped that it could be salvaged—the look of sadness on Mikey’s face when he overheard the conversation felt like a dagger straight to Ray’s heart. The mansion was not only the family home—it was his and Mikey’s dream, built by the two of them with their own hands. It felt as if they lost one of their children instead of a place to live.

Ray cannot manage to leave Mikey out of reach for a second. He even demanded that they shower together which made the others laugh and joke that they needed to shower last then because “they’ll use all the hot water trying to “get clean” in there.” But no one could blame Ray for his actions but they all doubted that Mikey would be able to spend a second alone in the near future if Ray had anything to say about it…

Fed and showered the family took to the living room to talk about their next move. Ray reminds them that Isaac Carpenter and Bob Bryar are currently on their way for what would have been a trial if things had ended up the way they wanted. Adam growls low in his chest causing Tommy to snuggle even closer in Adam’s arms. “Once again none of us are safe! When I get my claws on that bastard…” Tommy leans his head forward to draw Adam into a kiss in an attempt to calm his love down. 

Gee snorts “Well at least we will have some added backup having Bob and Isaac here. I hope they plan to stay for a while and help. It would only be fair father, considering all the help our clan has given them over the years.” Gee watches Mikey reach into the top of the tee shirt that Ray is wearing as he says this, knowing that Mikey is caressing the long scar that crosses Ray’s chest that he received in a battle to help the Bryar clan retain their land from enemies. Ray smiles down at Mikey as he pulls Mikey’s hand back out of his shirt, kissing the back of it softly. Both are thinking back to that day long ago where they were almost separated for all eternity. It suddenly strikes Gee that his parent’s love has managed to survive what some might call the unsurvivable. Gee can only hope that he can be half as lucky with his boys. While he is thinking this he tucks Jay’s body closer to his chest, Gee’s chin resting softly on the top of Jay’s head. He feels Jay’s hands squeeze his waist tightly as the two snuggle as close as they can. 

From across the room Tommy’s soft voice gently asks the question that everyone is dying to ask but is too afraid to upset Gee and Mikey by asking. “How is it that you escaped, Mikey? What… happened in there?”

Tommy hears Gee take in a deep breath as the family looks into the serene face of their mother. “I mean…if it’s too much to talk about…” Mikey turns to look into Ray’s face. Their eyes connect for a moment as Mikey silently asks for permission to tell his tale. Ray nods once and then smiles before placing a small kiss on the bridge of Mikey’s nose. Mikey then turns to Gee with the same look on his face. Gerard looks down at the floor for a moment and then suddenly takes Jay’s hand in his as if it were a lifeline. “Go ahead. I want to know as well, please.”

Mikey stares off into some point on the other side of the room while speaking. “Everything was fine until we reached the stairs. I grabbed two handfuls of Adam’s shirt tail when we reached the stairs. I knew that he had Tommy in his arms and I wanted to make sure that he would be able to hold onto the banister on the climb up. It was my fault; I pulled my hand out of his grip and reached for his shirt. I could feel him trying to reach around for my hand but I placed one hand in the middle of his back to tell him I was there and to climb the stairs. All was well until I reached the fifth step.”

“I have no idea what happened, what brought it on. I felt my knees giving out and I tried to tighten my grip on Adam’s shirt but it slipped out of my hands. I lost my balance and fell backwards down the stairs landing on my back on the bottom landing.” 

“I was terrified. I figured by this time all of you had made it to the attic, or at least I hoped so. As I was pushing myself up off the floor flames broke through the floor by the wall not more than 3 yards from where I was lying. I thought it was all over for me and I began to pray for all of you that you made it out from the attic safely.” 

“Suddenly the light blue mist made its way down the stairs towards me. It totally engulfed me and then I felt the sensation of movement. Next thing I know I am sitting in a corner of the basement wine cellar.” 

The entire family nods at once when they hear this. The wine cellar had been Ray’s idea. He insisted on there being one even though the family was populated by vampires who would never have the need to drink wine. But at the house warming Ray made a joke that Mikey had once told him that he always “wanted to do it in a wine cellar” so Ray made sure that one was installed if only for that reason. Since it was a large sub-basement room the family eventually turned it into a walk-in safe, the walls reinforced steel and a heavy duty bank-style combination lock installed. The family history was kept here as well as large sums of money and jewels, earning it the nickname of the “Addam’s Family Vault” with Kitty Kat the only thing missing to make it authentic. Frankie taking Mikey there made perfect sense to everyone. 

“The mist moved back until it was like a thin blanket protecting every inch of my body. I could breathe clear air, even the heat of the fire that I felt on the third floor was replaced by cool air. And then something happened that scared me as much at amazed me. Frankie started talking to me as easily as if he and I were having a telephone conversation.”

Mikey paused for a second to take a long drink of blood from his cup. When he finished the last drop Ray gently took the cup from him and placed it on the table once again wrapping his love tightly in his arms. From the couch opposite them Gee softly asked “What did he say, mother?” 

Mikey cleared his throat before continuing. “He kept asking if I was comfortable in his arms. Can you believe it? He actually said “In his arms”…it stunned me for a moment before I realized exactly what he had sacrificed for each and every one of us. I told him I was fine and I thanked him and then he…” Mikey choked up as he said the next sentence”…told me that he loved all of us so much and he would do anything for us. I asked him if he could ever come back to us and be our Frankie again but then before he could answer we were rudely interrupted…by Damian. I had absolutely no idea that Damian had that type of talent.”

Mikey shuddered. The horror was obviously still vivid in Mikey’s mind. “I heard Damian snarl to Frankie that it didn’t matter if he were dead or alive, that Frankie and Tommy Joe belong to him and only him. “I want you for your talents and Tommy for his fuck skills. Once I have the two of you in my possession I will be able to rule the vampire nation in my rightful place as king. Both of you need to understand your place and come home to me where you belong.”

Ignoring the looks of rage on the faces around him Mikey continues. “Frankie cut Damian off then somehow. He asked me how I first met Ray, how we picked the spot for the mansion…anything to keep my mind occupied. He told me about his magic lessons when he was a child, how he was so excited the first time he shifted that he accidently ran into a tree in the woods. I felt nothing from Frankie but love and affection but at the same time I could tell…somehow…that Damian was trying his hardest to break back through and talk to both of us. Every so often the mist that was encircling me would thicken, pull closer around me. I got the idea that those were the times that Damian was trying to break through.”

“Suddenly the mist disappeared and Frankie was standing in front of me. Not a ghost but OUR Frankie! He smiled at me as he stepped forward and wrapped me up in a huge hug. I kissed his cheek and thanked him for not only saving me but for leading all of you to the roof to safety. He felt like the old Frankie in my arms and I didn’t want to let go of him. He pulled back and told me that he brought me down to the basement instead of taking me outside to all of you because Damian was hiding at the edge of the woods waiting for Frankie to appear with me. He said that he would return me to all of you then but he had to leave immediately because the longer he is with us the more he places the family in danger. “I will be around to teach Tommy Joe a thing or two though, and remind Jay to swing away. I love you mother.” And with that he turned back into mist and surrounded me again and the next thing I know I am sitting on Ray’s lap just like I am now.” 

Silence fills the room as everyone digests the story that Mikey has just shared. Tommy is the first to respond. “Did he have any message for Gee?”

Gee’s head lifts sharply at these words and Mikey nods once then shakes off Ray’s restraining arms, crossing the room to come to a halt in front of Gee and Jay, kneeling down on the floor. “Actually, this is for the two of you.”

Mikey takes one of each of their hands in his, holding on tightly. A light blue glow surrounds their linked hands as a smile breaks out, first on Jay’s face and then on Gee’s. Mikey holds their hands tighter and a small display of fireworks shoot about a foot into the air above their heads, the patterns of stars and rainbows appearing in multiple colors. They stay this way for a few minutes, a message obviously being passed between the three of them. But just as Mikey starts to pull away a sound fill the room, at first soft and then steadily louder…and if the others in the room were asked to describe it…they would all respond the same…that it is the sound of angel’s wings. 

Gee, a look of awe and love shining from his beautiful face looks up and smiles. “There is no greater love than sacrifice. Frankie loves us all and has given all he has and more. May he rest in peace.”


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a setup for the next two or three chapters. I hope it is easier to follow than it was to write (I kept revamping it--no pun intended!) because it didn't feel right to me in places. I hope it makes sense.
> 
> And yeah, since I have made our Frankie a pop culture buff...on to the Matrix! LOL
> 
> Love ya all and thanks for reading. XO

Tommy sits up slowly in the bed he shares with Adam not wanting to disturb him. Since the fire three nights ago Tommy has not been able to sleep much at all. Nightmares have taken over…well, not EXACTLY nightmares. He has actually been able to close his eyes and fall asleep but once he gets there? That is another story altogether.

There are no images of horror, no memories of his time with Damian or reenacting the events of their escape from the fire. No, what Tommy is experiencing is…something that he cannot exactly place words to. 

When Adam has awoken these last three nights he has found Tommy clutching the covers, his body spooned back so hard against Adam’s chest that you could not place a hair between them. Tommy is restless, shifting continuously as he tries to find peace enough to sleep. Adam immediately figures that the cause is nightmares from the fire so he doesn’t say anything just pulls his boy closer into his body so they mingle as one, hoping that eventually Tommy will get over his fears and nightmares. And Tommy doesn’t say anything to Adam to change this mindset so this pattern continues without the topic being broached by either of them. 

Actually, Tommy is afraid that Adam will think that he has finally “lost it” if he tells him what he is experiencing when he tries to sleep. He feels…something…mentally draining him. As if someone has managed to access his brain directly and is sucking the life force from him. He knows that this is not possible which is why he is not talking about it to anyone. He figures it is just a stress reaction and that he will “get over it” on his own in time.

He looks down at the beautiful face of his boyfriend as he hears a voice whisper softly in his head. “Lie back down, Tommy Joe. There is much to do.” Tommy looks around the room for something akin to the light blue mist they encountered during the fire but the room is empty save from the two of them. He hears the voice again, this time more insistent and frantic. “TJ! Lie down and close your eyes! I do not have much time and you are wasting it! I do not want Damian to…”

Fear at Damian’s name causes Tommy to lie back down and cuddle into Adam’s arms again, the feel of Adam’s strong arms a comfort as they immediately wrap around him again. Tommy closes his eyes on a sigh and drifts off immediately, something that he is not accustomed to. Usually Tommy takes a long time to drift off due to his insomnia so this is as unsettling as it is unique.

After a few minutes Tommy finds himself walking in a desert at sunset. Snakes, black widow spiders, bats…all kinds of frightening animals and bugs appear out of no where and Tommy’s fear level starts to spike. But a few seconds later Tommy sees Frankie a few yards away and runs to him. The next thing Tommy know he is standing in a small room with everything painted white. There is no door or windows but suddenly Frankie is standing in front of him smirk firmly in place and eyes twinkling. Frankie steps forward and wraps Tommy into a huge hug that brings tears to Tommy’s eyes, Tommy squeezing back tightly refusing to let Frankie go.

After a few moments Frankie pulls back and the two stare at each other. To break the moment of silence Tommy goes for humor. “Is this the Matrix? Are you gonna offer me a red or blue pill? Or should I just follow the white rabbit back to Adam?” 

Frankie cracks up just as Tommy expects him to. “Yeah, Tommy…this is my version of the Matrix designed just for you. The desert dream world you just left? That was designed for you too but by Damian. He wanted to scare you into not following me here. He knows that I have things to tell you.”

Frankie takes Tommy’s hand in his and they walk through the closest wall into a medieval castle. As soon as they enter what appears to be an entry hall with a huge fireplace Frankie drops Tommy’s hand and explains “We have to keep moving or Damian will catch up with us. And since he wants both of us it would be way too easy for him to take advantage if he were to find us together like this. So let’s commence with your lessons, shall we young apprentice?”

“Lessons?” 

“There is much to teach you and if I could be there with you I could easily help you find your real place in the family. You see Ray made a huge mistake. You were never meant to be the next leader of the family or the Council. Everything that happened with Damian has happened for reasons beyond comprehension until now. The truth is that Adam is the one meant to be the leader of both the family and the Council, to take Ray’s place. And you are to take Mikey’s place in the family and be Adam's partner in the home and in matters of business. You see…while Adam may have physical strength on his side now that he is alpha and is of both species, you have special powers of your own, ones that he will never possess. You are indeed special, Tommy Joe…in more ways that even Damian has ever expected. Just because you are not the leader of the family does not make you any less able to lead. Without you and your skills the family would lose everything. You are the yin to Adam's yang. I am here to teach you what you need to know to defeat Damian at his own game...” 

Once again they link hands and walk through the wall, this time the setting is a cave set back into dense woods. 

“There are portals everywhere. With practice you will be able to see them no matter where you are. See the entrance to the cave? Walk to a portal and point it out to me but do not walk through. The trick is to not try too hard, let the portal come to you. The harder you search the harder it will be to see it.”

Tommy walks over to the cave entrance and stands still for a moment, a look of concentration on his face. “There.” Tommy outlines the portal with his hand.

“Perfect. Remember, the key is calmness even when you are in a high stress situation. Have you ever meditated before?” Tommy nods. “Then you already know a level of concentration and breath control. Good, that will help but I want you to make sure that you meditate every single day no matter what is happening in your life. It will help you to keep your skills sharp. Now take my hand and lead me through. Don't worry, to those that we see we will be invisible, like ghosts just passing through time.” 

Tommy leads Frankie through a Civil War battlefield, the signing of the Declaration of Independence and ending up on a beach at the Pacific ocean. “Good! With more practice you will be able to control where you travel to. Right now your mind is not controlled enough to control where you go but it will come with time. You need to be patient but you will get there. You are already further along in an hour than I was after a month of practice.”

A cold chill travels down Tommy’s spine. “Wait…are you trying to say that I am to “replace” you in some way? That you’re not coming back to us?”  
Frankie gives Tommy a vague smile in return. “We all die sometime…” In sudden anger Tommy grabs both of Frankie’s arms to try and shake the answer out of Frankie but Frankie suddenly disappears.

At first Tommy freezes not knowing exactly what to do but then Frankie’s words come back to him. He relaxes his mind and body, turns around slowly and searches out places where a portal could be. He finally finds one located next to the trunk of a nearby tree and walks to it, taking a deep breath and then walking through it as a human would walk through a doorway. He feels a sensation of falling that he did not notice before when he time traveled with Frankie at his side and this time instead of landing on his feet he ends up lying on the floor of a 17th century peasant cottage.

Frankie is standing over him, his hand extended to give Tommy a hand up. Once Frankie helps Tommy to his feet Tommy swings back his arm and punches Frankie hard in the shoulder with his fist. “Bastard! You took off on me! What if Damian had noticed and…” 

Frankie smirks as he rubs his shoulder. “Did you think that I would leave you out there to deal with him alone? You are safe with me Tommy. I would never have left if I thought that you could not handle yourself. And look at you! You found the portal and made it here in record time! You my brother are quite amazing! But in the future you need to keep in mind that when you fall you need to keep your eyes straight ahead. It’s the same with gymnasts. If your eyes are forward your balance will help you stick the landing. All it takes is practice.” 

“You never answered my question instead you went all Jedi on me! I need…WE need to know…are you really dead, Frankie? Or are you just hanging out here out of Damian’s reach to protect us?”

The walls of the cottage begin to expand and contract, the floor shaking and pitching as if an earthquake has begun. Frankie yells over the smashing of pottery and the slamming of furniture. “Damn it! We entered a room with no portal! It’s rare but it happens…” Frankie grabs Tommy’s arm and the two of them struggle to make their way to the only door in the cottage. They finally manage to get to the door and Tommy turns the knob as the room suddenly stops moving as quickly as it started.

The door opens and Tommy runs into Damian’s chest full force. Frankie notices that there are at least 12 or more of Damian’s men standing behind their boss blocking any kind of escape.

Damian grabs Tommy by the throat and throws him to his men, then with the help of three guards grabs Frankie before he has a chance to fade into mist. As he fights back Frankie feels a heavy silver collar with words carved around the edges clamped tightly around his neck so that he can barely breathe. 

Four men are holding Tommy against the wall so that he cannot escape. Damian attaches a thick silver leash to Frankie’s collar and yanks him over to where his men have Tommy subdued. “Well well, it seems that I finally have my long lost prizes after all!” Damian attaches a collar similar to Frankie’s around Tommy’s neck, this one covered in O rings and is silver, purple and black. Tommy tries to twist his neck out of Damian’s reach and receives a sharp backhand in response. “I missed your fire Tommy Joe. I’m sure that it will come in handy for what I need from you next.” 

After attaching a similar leash to Tommy’s collar Damian calls his men to stand down. “The collars will make them behave. Come.” Both boys obey, following Damian out the door to a portal surrounded by a black border a little way down the path from the cottage. Before leading them through the portal Damian turns to Tommy and Frankie and smiles. “Welcome to the dark side, boys.” Then Damian steps through the portal, his leashed pets and his men following close behind.


	54. Chapter 54

The light hurts. 

Sitting on a cold stone floor chained to the wall of a dark dungeon for hell-only-knows how long tends to make your eyes light sensitive. 

It feels as if it has been forever since Tommy has seen any form of light. Hell, he didn’t even see the guards that came to remove him until they were in a lighted hall at the top of the first floor stairs. 

Tommy continues to struggle, to try and escape the hold the huge guards have on him but he only manages to get a fist up the side the head for his troubles, no closer to freedom. But that doesn’t mean that he stops trying. 

One of the guards knocks on a door at the end of the hall and someone on the other side unlocks it for them. The sight in front of Tommy as he is dragged into the room is one that causes bile to rise up the back of his throat.

Frankie’s shirt is in tatters, blood stains covering the front and back of what little remains of the material. A guard is holding Frankie upright in the middle of the room, his huge hands gripping Frankie’s biceps as Damian is yanking off what little material is left of Frankie’s shredded jeans.

“Ah Tommy Joe! Just in time!” Damian motions to the guards as Frankie tries to kick Damian in the head, the motion earning him a knee in the kidney from the guard holding him in place. Frankie hisses in pain but does not let it register on his pretty face. 

As Tommy is being chained to the closest wall, his arms placed above his head in shackles Damian continues his taunting. 

“Isn’t Frankie pretty, Tommy Joe? Do you think he has a beautiful body?” Damian reaches out and rips the rest of Frankie’s shirt from his body. “Look at these tattoos! It will be so much fun to peel them from his skin one at a time.” Damian nods to the guard holding Frankie, who drags him to one of a pair of stocks that are in the middle of the room. 

Damian walks over to Tommy and reaches down,cupping Tommy’s junk through his jeans. “You will always be my favorite play toy, Tommy Joe. But right now there is something more important than this sweet cock of yours.” Damian gives Tommy a sharp squeeze before releasing him. “I know that Frankie was teaching you how to use the portals just before my men and I arrived at that cottage. I also know that you and Frankie can communicate telepathically the same way I can. You are going to put all that to good use shortly.” 

Damian returns to where the guards have placed Frankie with only his hands and face showing through the front of the locked low stocks. With Frankie in this bent position his unprotected ass is high in the air. Damian starts to remove his own clothes slowly. Even though he is standing in front of Frankie his conversation is addressed only to Tommy.

“You see, Tommy…you are not the only one in the family who has the skills that Frankie possesses. Now, I know that he hasn’t had enough time to show them all to you so I will have to do that later when this nasty business is finally over, when you rule by my side. But in the meantime you need to know that Adam also has this portal skill as well. That useless bastard Gee does not because he is only a beta bitch so he is no threat at all. But you my love…you will use your new powers of telepathy and portation to instruct your lover to come here so I can kill him. And if you refuse…”

Damian removes the rest of his clothes and walks around to the back of the stocks, his cock in his hand as he slams himself into Frankie’s hole in one furious forward motion. As Frankie screams out in pain and the guards in the room laugh Damian looks over at a terrified Tommy who knows how it feels to be where Frankie is right now. He know how it feels to be torn apart and then put back together just to be torn apart again. He knows, more than any other being on this planet, exactly what Damian is capable of. Tommy is still healing from his last encounter with Damian. 

Damian grunts out “If you try…and…warn that bastard Adam…SHUT UP BITCH!!!...I swear I will make what I did to you…look like child’s play to this little shit. Now Tommy…whatcha gonna do?”


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am saddened just like the rest of the MCRmy out there (in my humble opinion--U a fan, U in the Rmy!) but I am trying not to focus on that. So I made myself a promise.
> 
> This story...this is MY Black Parade. Not just every character in it, but myself as well. The boys got me through the tough times, they got me through the good times...and this story is a celebration of it all. 
> 
> So I dedicate it to all of us. 
> 
> I love you all! XO
> 
> So...I just had to start it with a few lines of what (to me) says it all...

"Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
Wipe off that makeup-what's in is despair  
So throw on the black dress mix in with the lot  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not

If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see  
You can find out first hand what it's like to be me  
So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye  
I'd encourage your your smiles  
I'll expect you won't cry"  
THE END...My Chemical Romance

Tommy begging. Frankie screaming and moaning in pain. More begging, more screaming. More pain.

This is the cycle that Tommy, Frankie and Damian have locked themselves into. Time seems to stand still but the abuse continues. And through it all Frankie’s dry eyes are trained on Tommy, silently demanding him not to give in and contact Adam. Tommy never takes his tear filled eyes from Frankie’s but he knows what is going on behind the stocks. He’s been there, he knows and all he wants to do is give in to end Frankie’s torture. 

But those eyes…

 

Curled up with a blanket on the recliner in the corner of their hotel room Jay watches his love sleep peacefully for the first time in a long while.  
He wishes he could do the same. The last three nights Jay hasn’t been able to sleep much at all.

For the last three nights Jay has kept to himself as much as possible. Gee has been running from Council meetings to family meetings that do not include Jay. How could they? He’s the only human out of all the family members. Sometimes Jay feels so out of place that he cannot help but wonder if he really belongs here regardless of his love for Gerard, Frankie and the rest of the family. There are times when he feels as if no one understands him, he feels alone in a crowded room. He has never told anyone how he feels but on some unspoken level Jay knows that Mikey understands. Jay has tried in the beginning to speak to Gee only to have Gee brush off his words with comments like “Of course you belong, Jay. We all love you.” 

“Yeah, well…” Jay now thinks to himself as he stares at the bed “…love doesn’t always conquer all.”

But the last three night have been different somehow. He just doesn’t know how…

A few minutes later Gee turns over to cuddle Jay but instead cracks open one eye to find himself alone in the huge bed. Grunting loudly he calls out “Jay?”

“Hhhhmmmmm?”

“Whatcha doin’ over there? Come back to bed babes.” 

“NO.”

The sharp, commanding tone of Jay’s voice causes Gee to blink and struggle into a sitting position, his eyes meeting Jay’s head on. “Jay honey what’s…”

Jay stands up and approaches the end of the bed in a few frustrated steps. “Back off Gee! I’m not going to crawl back into bed with you and pretend that nothing is wrong! I am tired of always playing by your rules!”

“My RULES? Since when do you think that I run your life by setting rules for you to follow? I have never…”

“SHUT UP GEE! You know exactly what I’m talking about! I live on the outside of this family all by myself. I am never invited to family meetings, I have to get information second hand or not at all. I understand that I came into this family as a slave but I left that title behind a long time ago. Still you refuse to include me in anything unless its satisfying your needs in bed. Well I have HAD it and I’m not going to put up with it any longer. For once you will listen to what I want and take me seriously.”

Gee looks as stunned as he feels. “I never meant to make you feel less than what you are to me Jay, and what you are is the love of my life. What is it you want me to do to prove my love for you?”

Jay takes a deep breath and keeps eye contact as he states his demand.

“I want you to make me a vampire.”

Gee’s answer is sharp and immediate.

“Hell fucking NO.”

 

A guard walks up to Damian and whispers something into his ear which causes Damian to pull out of Frankie and jack off all over the deep whip marks on Frank’s back. A single tear makes its way down Frank’s face, his first real show of emotion since Damian’s abuse began hell only knows how long ago.

The guards follow Damian out of the room. Frankie is silent for a few seconds before asking “Have you?”

Tommy meets Frank’s dead stare. “Yes. I don’t think it’s working Frankie.” 

Frankie shakes his head the best he can and says “NOT ADAM, Tommy.”

Tommy’s soft voice breaks as he responds with “NEVER Frankie…”

Frankie nods a few times before the door slams open again, Damian leading the parade of guards. Damian moves once again to stand in front of Frank. “Poor baby! Just look at you hanging there in the stocks, your back torn open and covered with my jizz. What a sight you are! I bet that tight ass of yours is so tender and raw just the way my guards like it. Right boys?”

The guards around the room all cat call or yell out their approval. Damian gives Tommy a glance over his shoulder before reaching down and yanking Frankie’s head up so their gazes meet. 

“Since I broke you in just right for them I think it’s time to let them play. But first…”

Damian walks over to the second set of stocks next to the one Frank is in and opens it. “Jeff, Randy…place Tommy Joe in this one…”

“NO!” Frankie keeps trying to will his powers but the collar around his neck is still grounding them. Damian yanks back even harder on Frankie’s head while turning to Tommy. “Are you going to contact Adam for me, TJ?” 

Tommy meets Frankie’s eyes once again before saying “No.”

Damian releases Frankie’s hair and nods towards his guards. Tommy is instantly unchained and dragged over to the stocks and locked inside, his ass pulled up high and his ankles tied so he cannot move an inch. 

Damian growls out to his guards as he points at Frank. “He’s all yours boys, just don’t kill him.” The guards swarm around Frankie, waiting their turn as one enters Frank’s tender ass and another sinks his cock deep down Frank’s throat. Damian leans down and whispers into Tommy’s ear “Good to have you back where you belong baby” as Damian slams his cock into Tommy’s tight hole.

 

 

Jay’s frustration causes him to pace the room. “You…won’t make me a real part of this family?” Gee tries to stand up but before his feet touch the floor Jay pushes him back down on the bed. “And DON’T EVEN try to tell me that I AM a part of the family already! Listen Gee, I can’t tell you how I know but I…we need this. We need for me to change. I’m needed and I…”

Gee makes a grab at Jay’s arms to pull him down on top of him, to distract him, to stop the conversation before it goes any further. The entire family decided long ago, even made a pact with Gee that they would not turn Jay if Jay asked them to do it. So far they have all kept their promise.

Gee loves Jay so damn much, as much as he loves Frankie. There is no way in hell he will put Jay through the pain…the hell of turning him. He can’t. He won’t. He…

Jay pulls away at the last second with speed that is amazing for a human. He moves to the only table in the room and asks “Last chance Gee. Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?” 

Gee starts to stand, to take Jay in his arms. He has to talk to him, make Jay understand why he won’t…

Jay picks a sharp knife out of a basket of fruit on the table.

“So be it, Gee. I love you…”

Jay stabs the knife deep into his throat and then drags the blade quickly from ear to ear.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT a chapter!
> 
> Let's just call it...a Q & A session...

Hello everyone! 

I'm sure some (or all) of you are wondering "What the hell is Donna doing? And where in the hell is the damn update???"

Well, I am sorry to burst your bubble but lately I have been asked quite a few questions about Slave. Most of these questions have been asked in private, but I got to thinking today "If more than one person is asking these questions maybe there are others wondering the same." So I decided to clarify a few things.

 

The question that I get asked most is "Where did you come up with the idea for this???" The answer is that I wrote a first draft of this story when I was going through therapy for PTSD. I had been in a very physical and mentally abusive long term relationship and old memories were coming back to haunt me after it was finally over. My therapist wanted me to write out my feelings and Slave was the outcome. In the first draft I had Tommy in Damian's place (yeah, I know...that's why I changed it) with Adam in his same role but Ray Toro as his Master/lover. I thought the current line up works much better.

The original story really only had two other characters in it, Gee and Jay from Bullet For My Valentine. I decided that in this version I would expand the number of characters and make them a family. Which leads to the second question that I get a lot. "Why do you insist that the characters call Mikey "Mother"? 

I realize that except for MIkey and Gee the others in this story are not related to each other. But what makes them a family is their love for each other as well as the blood bond between them. When I was growing up I fell in love with the T.V. show "The Addam's Family" (still my favorite of all time). Without really thinking about it I created my own Addam's Family---with Mikey as Morticia and Ray as Gomez, the "parents" of Adam, Tommy, Gee as well as Cole and Phoenix. And...in a backwards way, surrogate "parents" of Jay and Frankie. The difference between the Addams' and the Toro clan? Instead of just being regularly "creepy and kooky"...my version is vamps and weres and supernatural magical powers. Yeah...weird, huh? So yeah, to me Mikey is the perfect Morticia, dignified and sometime aloof but full of love for his clan, as Ray is (to me) the perfect Gomez, willing to do anything for his family but head over hills in love with his wife. Hope this all makes sense to everyone.

I do not need to tell you that Damian is indeed my ex in many ways. Nuf' said on that one...I am Tommy in many different aspects. 

I was also asked to clarify the last couple of chapters. Yes, Tommy is still in his bed "asleep" and Frankie is still "who knows where" "asleep." Damian is abusing them in another realm. In a way I guess you can look at it as "mental abuse" because their real bodies are safe. I am sorry if any of that was lost in the translation. I hope to clear things through the story line shortly.

I was asked a few other things but...to answer would give away TOO much story line...so I must decline to answer those ones (sorry).

If you have any other questions PLEASE ask(comments--I love comments! Those too, please!) You can always ask here on AO3 or you can email me at ditzydmt2@sbcglobal.net if you would rather ask in private. I will do my best to answer any that come my way.

Thanks for reading this. I hope it helped to make the story clearer (or to at least see where it comes from)

Heartfelt love and thanks to each of you reading and supporting Slave. And I promise an update very soon. XO! 

Donna


	57. Chapter 57

"You look so pretty when you cry  
don't wanna hit you but the only thing  
between our love is a bloody nose, busted lip  
and a blackened eye.  
You're a little pistol and I'm fuckin' pistol whipped"  
Pistol Whipped--Marilyn Manson

 

What a mess.

It all started an hour ago when Ray and Adam arrived from their three days of continual meeting hell. First with the Council, then Isaac and Bob, the contractor for the mansion, individual meetings with local vamps who had issues that could not be put off any longer, two more times with the contractors and architects,six more individual Council meetings and then a final meeting with all the clans. Neither vamp had been home for three days since the morning that Adam kissed his sleeping Tommy Joe goodbye (when Tommy met Frankie for his lessons). 

 

If the boys were human they would have a hell of a migraine by now.

 

When Ray arrived at the hotel all he could think of is having dinner and then a night of fucking his beautiful wife through the wall, the mattress, the shower stall…

What he came home to was an episode straight out of “How the Vampire Turns.”

He finds his lovely wife in their hotel room, a pitcher of synthetic blood and two goblets on the table, Mikey sitting shirtless on a couch nearby waiting for him. When the door opens Mikey gives Ray that smile that he reserves only for him, the one that makes Mikey’s entire face glow with love. “Welcome home sweetheart! I’ve been sitting waiting for you.”

Ray growls as he crosses the room and scoops up his love in his arms for a passionate hello.  
In the next three minutes all hell breaks loose.

 

Adam enters his bedroom to find Tommy in the same position that he left him three days ago. In the last three days Adam has barely had time to try to call Tommy but he figured that Tommy would understand the same way that their mother understands Ray’s business needs. He did send an occasional “I love you” text but never checked to see if he had any returned to him, he was just too damn busy. 

“Baby.”

No response.

“Tommy baby I’m home.”

No response.

Adam calls to Tommy once again as he sits down on the side of the bed. Adam tries to pull Tommy into his arms and hold him close. What he encounters is a cold shell of Tommy’s former self. 

Adam screams.

Less than a minute later screams erupt from Gerard’s bedroom.

 

Hearing both screams Ray pauses, pulls back from Mikey and then with a straight face asks “Darling, why can’t we just have a normal family?”

Ray stands up and reaches down to gently pull Mikey to his feet. They give each other a quick kiss before Ray races off to Adam’s room and Mikey to Gee’s.

When Ray arrives at Adam’s room he finds Adam holding a limp Tommy Joe in his arms. Tommy’s skin is the color of marble which proves that he has not had fresh blood for a few days. When Ray tries to take Tommy out of Adam’s arms he is met with a sharp growl from Adam who pulls back quickly. “ADAM! Let me near!” Adam growls again but stops short as if suddenly realizing that its his father who is making the request.Ray places his hand on Tommy’s forehead and then gently rolls back Tommy’s eyelids. When he sees only the whites of Tommy’s eyes Ray quietly says “We need your mother…NOW.”

 

When Mikey arrives at Gee’s doorway he is confronted with a scene straight out of a bad horror movie. 

Gee is sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with Jay dying in his arms. Mikey stands in the doorway for a second trying to shake off his shock and then makes his way to kneel across from Gee on the floor. Looking down Mikey notices the knife that is still clutched tightly in Jay’s hand, blood pouring in a steady stream down his chest from the wide wound that Jay has made in his neck. 

Mikey gently takes the knife out of Jay’s grip and throws it across the room.

Gee’s voice rambles softly as he ever so slowly rocks a dying Jay back and forth in his arms. “I can’t do it mother I can’t lose another one pleasehelpmemotherplease please please…” 

Mikey looks deep into Gee’s glassy eyes and does the only thing that he can think to do to get Gee’s attention.

He slaps Gee across the face.

 

Frankie becomes aware of movement and sound before he opens his eyes. Skin slapping skin. Moans of ecstasy and pain. Grunts and dirty words from Damian’s mouth. The sounds turn Frankie’s stomach.

When he does finally open his eyes he is further sickened by what he sees.

Frankie is lying naked on a wooden floor in a large cage. The only things in the cage are a dog bowl full of water and what looks like moist dog food in a matching bowl next to it. Puppy pads are in one corner. Nothing else. 

Shivering he tries to slowly move his limbs but they are so badly cramped and cold he can barely move.

“Aawww look, TJ. Our puppy is awake.

Damian is tying Tommy’s limp body to a St. Andrews cross in the center of the room a few feet away from the cage that Frankie has been locked in.

When Tommy doesn’t answer Damian grabs a handful of Tommy’s fringe and yanks Tommy’s head up.  
Frank gasps out loud.

Tommy’s beautiful face is so swollen, cut and bruised that Frank barely recognizes him any longer. Frank then lets his gaze move down Tommy’s body which is in much the same condition. Damian has tied a rough length of thick rope so tightly around Tommy’s genitals that Frank would not be surprised if permanent damage has been done. The floor surrounding the cross is patterned with Damian’s bare footprints which have been made from the blood from Tommy’s wounds.

Damian yanks harder on Tommy’s hair as he turns his attention on Frankie. With a demented smile on his face he asks “Puppy? Tell our pretty little Tommy Joe who Wongsudoe is.”

Frank breaks out in a cold sweat, his eyes widen. 

“Bet it’s been a long time since you heard THAT name huh?” Damian lets go of Tommy’s hair moves to pick up a baseball bat from the floor. “Now, one more time Frankie. WHO IS WONGSUDOE?”

Frankie stutters out “He..was my first…magic teacher. He was with me until…he was shunned.”

“Very good, Frankie. And who was your second teacher?”

“Mi…Mikey Way Toro.”

“And why was Wongsudoe shunned?” Damian rests the bat against his shoulder.

“Because he claimed to have been able to…exchange realities. To bring magic back and forth across the Great Divide.” 

“Very very good, Frankie. Tommy has just had his first magic history lesson. But there is something that neither of you know. Wongsudoe was MY only magic teacher! He TAUGHT me the skills to move not only magic but pain across the Great Divide. That is why I am keeping you here. See, I know that Mikey knows about Wongsudoe’s discoveries but that he has no idea that I learned the magic that goes along with the theory.” 

Damian notices that Tommy’s head is beginning to droop due to the blood loss that he has suffered so far. He rips open his wrists and shoves it into Tommy’s mouth forcing blood down Tommy’s throat. After a few minutes Tommy’s color begins to come back and his eyes open. Damian removes his wrist and then closes the wound before slowly circling the cross and chanting softly, the bat still resting against his shoulder.

“In reality the two of you are still asleep elsewhere, in this reality you are my prisoners. I wanted the two of you to bring Adam into this reality so that I could talk to him, reason with him. We have a lot to work out, Adam and I. See, he is still under the assumption that Tommy Joe belongs to him when we all know that Tommy belongs only to me. This fallacy needs to be straightened out. And it will be. But since you won’t bring him to me voluntarily…”

Damian turns and swings the bat with all of his strength. Tommy’s left kneecap shatters into pieces as Tommy’s screams drown out Frankie’s pleas for Damian to stop. The pain causes Tommy to vomit up all the blood that he has just been forced to swallow. Damian, a demented smile on his face, yells out over the noise in the room “…I WILL FORCE MIKEY TO BRING ADAM TO ME!!!!”

Damian swings again, this time shattering Tommy’s right kneecap. Ignoring the screaming and begging he makes his way over to the closet at the far end of the room and pulls out a small container and a rag. 

“Shut up Frank! You’re acting as if you’re the one on the cross! Now…” Damian makes his way to stand in front of Tommy and quickly wipes off Tommy’s face before opening the container “…let the games begin…” Damian begins to chant loudly…

 

…before throwing the container of acid into Tommy’s face.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I apologize that this is so short but it has to be. Explaining the next couple of parts will be difficult so I needed this as a "set up" chapter. Second be warned...I wrote this chapter (and the next couple will be as well) while taking valium. Yeah, that explains things I'm sure...LOL
> 
> It also gives me a reason to use Ray's entire name which I LOVE....
> 
> I've named this chapter "Mikey to the rescue" Poor baby, he's gonna need a vacation by the time I'm through with him!!!  
> XO

Before Mikey can say anything, do anything…more hell breaks loose. Now both Adam and Ray are screaming for him at the top of their collected lungs.

Deep sigh. The only thing he can do is try to choke back his own tears and try his best to be the matriarch that he knows his family needs him to be.

But how much longer can he physically, much less mentally, keep this up?

 

Mikey looks deep into Gerard’s eyes. He looks past the shock and the hysteria into his very soul where he knows that he will find the brave, loving Gee that he has known for so long.

His quiet,calm voice sounds loud as it cuts through the noise coming from the other room. “Gee I want you to listen to me and follow my instructions. Pick up Jay and follow me. When we get to the other room YOU MUST CHANGE JAY OR HE WILL DIE. It has to be you to make the blood bond Gee NO ONE ELSE. Ray will give him more blood when you complete the bond but you need to hurry. Now follow me.”

Mikey stands and leaves the room without even looking over his shoulder to see if Gee is following him. He smells burning flesh…and that can only mean one thing…

 

Ray and Adam are standing next to the bed clutching each other their voices almost gone from screaming. Tommy’s naked body is twisting back and forth on the bed, his eyes bugged out in unbearable pain as the skin is melting off the side of Tommy’s face, neck and shoulder, his hair disolving into ash. Muscles and bones are showing where flesh used to be and both of his kneecaps are swollen, purple, black and obviously broken. Cuts, bruises and other burns are starting to appear all over the rest of Tommy’s body.

Mikey feels blood rise up the back of his throat. He knows that there is only one way that this is possible and he knows who’s to blame.

When he gets to Ray’s side he gently places his hand on Ray’s arm to get the attention of his husband. When Ray turns glassy eyes to his love Mikey nods in understand and then turns and points, drawing Ray’s attention over towards Gee who is now holding Jay’s body in his arms, their bodies overflowing a corner recliner. “Honey I know. But I can’t be in two places at once. Please stay by Gee’s side as he turns Jay. He needs your support and love. When he is finished give Jay some of your blood as well. Now go.” Mikey kisses Ray’s cheek and then shoves his husband in the direction of their sons.

Mikey now has the unenviable task of dealing with Adam. 

By now Adam has collasped onto the floor, tears streaming down his face. Mikey kneels down next to Adam and takes his hand, squeezing gently to let him know that he is not alone. 

“Adam honey I…we both know it’s Damian behind this. I need you. I cannot imagine what you are going through but we cannot help Tommy at this moment. We must wait for Gee to turn Jay and then we will rescue Tommy, just you and I. Just hold on a minute baby…”

Mikey wraps his arms around Adam’s shoulders and surprisingly Adam lets him, his shaking body leaning into Mikey for any comfort that he can get from his mother. Tommy’s body has stopped thrashing side to side but the smell of burnt flesh is stronger than ever. They can hear Tommy’s labored breathing and Mikey knows that they are running out of time. “Hurry Gee! Ray…”

Gee has pulled himself together remarkably well considering the situation. The wound in Jay’s throat is mostly healed, Gee sitting back against the recliner, his face momentarily paler than usual. Ray cuts a deep incision in his wrist using his incisor and places his wrist first against Jay’s wound and then to Jay’s lips. After a few minutes Ray pulls back, closes the wound and then moves to Mikey’s side. “Jay will be fine now honey. Let’s go…”

“No.”

Ray’s face shows his frustration but he tries to keep his tone level. “Mikey c’mon, let’s go take care of that bastard.”

“NO.”

Mikey lets go of Adam and stands ending up nose to nose with Ray. For the first time in their relationship Mikey is outwardly defying his husband, for once standing his ground. Surprise passes over Ray’s face for a moment before he snarls out “You WILL NOT leave without me Mikey! Do you hear me? I am going and that is FINAL!”

Mikey moves forward a half step, causing Ray to momentarily back down. “For our entire marriage I have listened to you and obeyed every order you have given me but today you can shove it up your ass. If you go that means that I will have one more person to keep an eye on and defend and regardless of what you believe I AM NOT WONDER WOMAN! So you will stay here and keep an eye on those two…” Mikey swings his hand in Gee and Jay’s direction “…and be ready to fight when I bring Damian back to this realm. If any of you find a way to follow me I swear I will leave you there when I return home! For once Raymond Manuel Toro-Ortiz YOU will listen and OBEY!”

Mikey then reaches down and yanks Adam up off the floor with one hand, pushing him into the middle of the room before turn back and quickly kissing his husband on the lips. “I do love you but please listen for once! We will see you soon. And Jay? Don’t forget to swing away…”


	59. Chapter 59

If you asked Adam how long it took Mikey to take him over the Divide he would only shrug. He was more focused on listening to the constant stream of instructions that Mikey was sending to his brain as they traveled where-the-fuck-ever they were going. Adam tried so hard to pay attention but his mind kept wandering back to the sight of his poor Tommy lying there on their bed, his skin burnt away and his entire body thrashing in agony. Rage is now tingling around the edges of the numbness of his mind. When they get there he’s gonna...

“ADAM! I know this is hard but you need to pay attention! When we get there Damian is going to try to distract you any way that he can so I need to tell you things now to prepare you. The most important thing that you need to do is no matter what STAY CALM. I’m sure you are going to freak when you see Tommy but no matter what keep your wolf in check and let me do what I need to do. You are here as my backup NOT as my savior. Just play bodyguard and I will do everything in my power to get us all out of there in one piece. Got it?”

Adam can only nod in return. He never thought about that before. Their arrival could cause Tommy and Frankie more agony. “I understand. I will try to stay as calm as I can.” He feels rather than sees Mikey’s smile. “I love you, son. Just trust in me.”

Mikey takes a couple of deep, calming breaths himself. He is not sure how the hell he is going to manage to fight Damian, rescue Tommy AND Frankie as well as keep Adam’s temper in check…all at the same time. But somehow he must manage it all if he is going to have a “happily ever after” with his beloved family...someday...

 

Damian smirks when Mikey and Adam suddenly appear directly behind Tommy. He claps his hands together in glee. “Well well well! If it isn’t Morticia Addams! And you brought along Lurch to serve us tea! You always were the perfect hostess, Mikey…”

When they land in the back of the room Mikey schools his face into smooth lines, his arms crossed casually. He wants to give Damian the impression that nothing can ruffle him or take his attention away from matters at hand. Adam is standing slightly behind Mikey where Mikey cannot see him but their emotional bond stays intact. Adam is giving off nothing,his emotions hidden behind a stone wall. Mikey has never been prouder of him than he is at this moment. 

Even though both of them are facing Tommy and Frankie they both do their best not to look directly at Tommy who is hanging unconcious on the cross, having passed out from the extreme pain of the acid burn. Instead Mikey stares at Damian and Adam’s eyes keep trained on Frankie’s.  
“Hello Damian. Glad to see that you at least put on some clothes so I do not have to confront your…cocktail weenie. The last time I accidently saw you naked I laughed so hard I spit up blood for days.”

Damian visibly tenses at Mikey’s insult. “You fucking bitch! I guess I’ll just have to show you that I’m more of a real man that that piece of shit that you married!” 

“Are you still angry that I married Ray instead of you, Damian? You knew that I was in love with Ray the moment we met but you still insisted on pursuing me. But let’s be honest. You only wanted me for my magical powers, nothing more, nothing less. Ray loves me Damian…he LOVES me! And as a joke after I ran off and married him you stayed with our family, pretended to make amends because you, having the ability of foresight, knew that Tommy would join us shortly through you. And you wanted to stalk Tommy right under our noses. I had my doubts, I argued with Ray when he told me that you were sincere, that you wanted to be a REAL part of our family. I always knew that you were up to something but I never EVER dreamed that what you wanted was to destroy us ALL. You are a selfish, devious bastard and you are going to pay for your crimes.” 

During Mikey’s speech Adam notices that Frankie has shifted position slightly on the floor, one of his hands moving up to the collar that is still tight around his neck. Or is it? Adam is afraid to move his eyes, to give away anything that Mikey may be setting up but he thinks he sees Frankie adjust the collar and then hold it in place as if it had been loosened. Frankie just looks at Adam and winks in answer.

“At the time Mikey you were the most powerful vampire magician in the world. I would have done anything to possess your power, your talent. I still would.” Damian starts walking towards Tommy’s still frame. “Do you think I love this pretty piece of ass? No Mikey, I never have. Did I ever want to make him mine?” Damian starts to stroke his hand over Tommy’s burnt flesh. Adam shifts slightly and Mikey has to send him a sharp bolt through their bond as a warning. “He is a great piece of ass, even Lurch here can attest to that. But beyond having him as an object that I own around to fuck when I want…he’s pretty much expendable. Tommy, Frankie, Adam, whoever…a piece is a piece. Interchangeable. Replaceable. But no one can replace you, Mikey. No one.” 

Damian gives Tommy a sharp slap in the face before walking over to Mikey’s side, stopping just a few steps away. “You never told your family what you can do, have you? They just think of you as their mild mannered mother, always there as a shoulder to cry on, a helping hand when they need it, a sweet word to be whispered into loving ears. Makes me sick. Did you even tell your loving husband the whole story, how you have been hiding your magical talent away from the world? And WHY you are hiding it? Hell, I bet even cutie pie Frankie over there who was your student at one time doesn’t even know the whole story. Were you ever going to tell them, Mikey? Or were you just going to let ME do it?” 

“Damian…”

“What, Mikey? Too ashamed to tell who, what you really are? You should be. You call me sick, you call me demented, you call me all kinds of names and wish me dead! But at the same time you keep from those whom you claim you love the most the real story behind Mikey James Way Toro-Ortiz’s biggest mistake. About how evil YOU really are.”

Just then Mikey nods once at Frankie who yanks the loose collar from around his throat and throws it into the corner of the cage. Frankie then raises both his hands in the air and recites a few words in a language that Adam has never heard before. Adam, Tommy and Frankie’s bodies start to quickly shimmer and fade, disappearing into nothingness. But before the three of them leave the room they hear the final words that Damian is spitting out in anger towards their mother. 

“YOU EVIL BITCH! You will pay for all your crimes, of which the worst of all was creating me…”


	60. Chapter 60

"Right now, I hope your're ready for a firefight  
'Cause the devil's got our number tonight  
They Say! We're never leaving this place alive  
But if you sing these words we'll never die..."  
Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back-MCR

 

“Damian you can’t blame me for…”

(slap)

“You little bitch! You KNOW that you are to blame for all of this! For everything that has happened to your family, for my obsession with Tommy Joe, for making Adam evil, for everyone that I have hurt and killed…YOU are to blame.”

(slap)

“I loved you from the moment that I first laid eyes on you! Remember when I was good, when I was a nice guy? Remember when we met how I longed for you, how I would do anything to show my love for you? You were my world Mikey and I would have died for you and I did in more ways than one.”

(SLAP SLAP)

“But no that was not good enough for you was it? You had to make me your science experiment! You just had to let your dark side out to play, didn’t you? Does Ray know that you are not what you seem, that you are evil incarnate?”

(sounds of scuffling)

“No I bet your prefect precious Ray has NO FUCKING IDEA his perfect little wifey IS A HELL SPAWN! That you have been around for eons longer than he knows, that you ran with the ORIGINAL VAMPAIRE! That you HAVE BEEN AND WILL ALWAYS BE REGARDLESS OF HOW YOU TRY TO PRETTY IT UP WITH YOUR MANNERS AND YOUR SICKENING LOVING FAMILY AS EVIL AS THE DEVIL HIMSELF!!!”

(SHOVE, SLAP, PUNCH, GRUNT)

“Well now my pretty little black-hearted bitch I have the upper hand. I went behind your back and found my own teachers of black magic. What did you expect me to do? You planted the seed that made me evil and then left me to my own devices. I scoured the earth and beyond to find someone, ANYONE with an ounce of evil power in them and acquired their skills however I could get them. And then I sat back and waited for the perfect opportunity to get you where I wanted you, how I wanted you.

(Sounds of clothes tearing, more struggling. Mikey pinned against the wall by Damian’s strong frame)

“Then one day I found the perfect answer to the ultimate question. How to get to you? To make you finally look in the mirror and see what I have seen all these years, a DEMON with a pretty face. Why of course! Your precious Tommy Joe! The perfect way to stab you in your black little heart…”

“You love Gee but little Tommy was always your favorite. I know he reminds you of me when I was innocent and lost, looking for a wife, a mother, a friend. When I made TJ and then dumped him you took him in, gave him a home and became his mother. Gee always had more on the ball than Tommy. He never needed coddling, he ran his own life even if you didn’t like it when he fell in love with Frankie and then Jay. But Tommy? He was the lost black sheep that you took to your heart. That’s why I worked so hard to destroy him. It has nothing to do with Tommy himself, I…kinda liked Tommy, Frankie too. If you hadn’t messed with me I might have become real family, real friends with them, maybe even brothers.”

(Damian suddenly slides across the room, his back hitting the opposite wall. He doesn’t even look fazed, instead a huge smirk takes over his face. He slowly walks back towards Mikey.)

“Did it kill you to know that I raped and tortured your precious little Tommy over and over again? Or did it turn you on, make you wish that it was you were in my place? I know what you did to your victims when you were with the Vampaire. All the blood sacrifices, the rapes and the murders given in the name of your evil. Did you, for one tiny second, wish to be the one slamming their cock over and over into Tommy’s helpless, bloodless body?”

(Mikey charges towards Damian)

“NO! I love Tommy, I love my family and I would never…”

“BULLSHIT! Is your memory that short Mikey? Or do you just have a selective memory now? What about…”

“STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!! I AM NOT ON TRIAL HERE!”

(Bodies collide. They wrestle each other, Damian finally gaining the upper hand. Mikey is slammed full force to the floor, the wind knocked out of him and Damian’s weight holding him in place.)

“Yes you are my beautiful little bitch. This is ALL because of you, you are to blame for every little bit of it…and tonight I will get my revenge in more ways than you can possibly imagine.”

(Damian rips Mikey’s tee shirt from his slight frame. Mikey tries to fight back but suddenly feels his ill, his strength starting to fade.)

(“What the fuck is going on? Why the hell can’t I move?” Mikey thinks to himself in a panic. And how in the hell could he have misjudged Damian’s powers so badly? )

“Yeah, you feel it now don’t you baby? The spell that I worked earlier is taking effect. I know what tonight means to you Mikey. I know that once every century you visit Koyoto and have him bind your evil energies so the world only sees the good. And…” Damian starts to undo Mikey’s belt …”I know that tonight you planned to visit him after Ray falls asleep. But I made sure by kidnapping the boys and throwing acid on Tommy that you would come here to face me first.”

Mikey cannot move, cannot push Damian away, his body is so relaxed that he feels as if he is melting into the wooden floor beneath him. He cannot even turn his head, the only thing that he still has power over is his voice which he uses full force, screaming and cursing Damian as his body is stripped naked against his will. Damian looks down at Mikey, his lusting jeer making Mikey want to throw up. 

“Everything so far has been a lie, Mikey. Every plan I hatched, every vile and vicious act that I have performed on every member of your family…hell, all the way down to turning Tommy and trying to kill Robbie have all been to bring the two us to this very moment. The moment when I get what I have wanted since that day that I first glimpsed you in that flower garden. First I’m going to make you mine and then I’m going to turn you back into the beautiful evil bitch that we both know you have always been.” Damian stands and removes his clothes before kneeling back down to spread Mikey’s legs and yank them up and over Damian’s shoulders, his body lining up so he can sink his cock into his prize.

“I will never be yours Damian. No matter what you do to me I still belong to Ray and always will. And when I escape I will have my powers bound and I will return to the family that loves me no matter what.”

Damian lunges forward, his cock slamming in to the hilt. Mikey cries out in pain as Damian feels Mikey’s hole tear around him. He stops for a moment and pulls back just enough to lick his way around the outer shell of Mikey’s ear. 

“Mikey my love you…underestimate me again! Knowing that Koyoto is the only magician left in the world who has the…skill to bind you, before…” Damian drools and pants into Mikey’s ear, his cock slamming in again “…I kidnapped the boys…I killed him. Think your holier than thou family…FUCK YOU’RE TIGHT!...will want you back now, evil Queen?”


	61. Chapter 61

"It's not like I made myself a list of new and different ways to murder your heart  
I'm just a painting that's still wet  
If you touch me I'll be smeared, you'll be stained  
Stained for the rest of your life  
So turn around, walk away before you confuse the way we abuse each other  
If you're not afraid of getting hurt...then I'm not afraid of how much I hurt you  
I'm well aware I'm a danger to myself and you're aware I'm a danger to others  
There's a crack in my soul you thought it was a smile  
Whatever doesn't kill you  
Is gonna leave a scar..."  
Leave a scar...Marilyn Manson

 

The blackness behind his eyes is deceiving.

Mikey feels a body pressed up close behind him, a rock hard cock pressed tightly between his ass cheeks as if seeking purchase. Muscled arms are wrapped around him in a tight grip, a long muscular leg circling his legs in a vise grip.

For the briefest of seconds Mikey sees Ray’s face behind his closed eyes before the image fades. Replacing it are three short lightening bolts of energy working their way from behind his closed eyes down through his spine.

Bolts of power. Of the most extreme evil. And then the truth hits Mikey, right between the proverbial eyes. 

His friend Koyoto is dead and with him the last vampire magic on earth that can bind him, help him hold back the evil that has been just out of Mikey’s reach for ages. 

Last night the binding never took place. And Mikey? 

He doesn't give a fuck.

The bolts continue to work their way throughout his body as he lies behind tightly closed eyes and remembers last night.

 

Vampires require rest but they take a lot to “wear out”…as they proved that last night.

For almost an hour Mikey laid on the floor, the spell that Damian placed on him anchoring him in place. During that hour the changes in him began to take place. As the spell that Damian placed on him slowly wore off the evil began to spread so that by the time that Mikey began to move his limbs the transformation was almost complete. By this time Damian was looking down into coal black eyes and an devious smirk on Mikey’s usually angelic face. 

Then it happened. 

One minute Damian had Mikey bent practically in half, his upper body holding Mikey still as he used Mikey’s body for his own pleasure.  
The next? Damian was on his back, Mikey’s head thrown back, his hands splayed over Damian’s broad chest as he raises and lowers his ass on Damian’s cock. Whore moans begin to spill out of Mikey’s mouth, his long bangs hanging in his face, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Damian’s fucked out brain cannot work beyond two thoughts: Mikey is the most beautiful vamp he has ever seen…and everything that he went through to get to this point has been more than worth it. Mikey was now free.

Mikey is his. Damian will do anything to keep it this way.

 

Light kisses pepper Mikey’s neck and shoulder bringing him back to the present. He turns his head back slightly to look into Damian’s eyes.  
“Morning my evil Queen! And how does this evening find you?”

Mikey smirks as he pushes his ass back onto the cock behind him. “Mmmmm fine except for one little issue.”

“And what is that my love?”

“Mmmmm…this…” Mikey pushes back once more “Belongs INSIDE not OUTSIDE…

Damian throws back his head and laughs. “As you wish, my Queen…”

 

A few hours and a few human snacks later they find themselves sitting in the garden under the moonlight. 

“I thought I’d find you both back here. Damian always did like how the moonbeams make your skin glow, Mikey.”

A shadowed figure slowly makes its way toward them as Mikey processes the vaguely familiar voice.

“DIMITRE?”

The tall raven haired man steps into the moonlight in front of them. He reaches out his hand and takes Damian’s in his before pulling him into a tight hug. He then turns his icy green stare directly on Mikey and bows low in front of him. 

“I thought I would never see the day when our Queen would come back to us! I almost gave up hope…”

Mikey pulls Dimitre back to his feet, his arms reaching out to encircle his favorite member of the Court.  
“Dimitre I missed you! How is the Court?”

“It needs your guidance. Alexandre is trying but he just does not have your flair for…creative issues.”

Mikey throws back his head and laughs. 

“Well never fear again, Dimitre. Your Queen has returned home…for good.”


	62. A little "tease"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is indeed hell week for me. Just need to get through it and all will be fine. But since some of you out there (you know who you are!) are begging for another chapter this is...shall we say...a "teaser"? Just a little taste to let you know what I'm up to in the next few chapters. I will write more as soon as my schedule lets me.
> 
> As always, comments/crits/glitter/ are all loved and needed like Mikey and Gee need coffee, so please feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> XO

The court grows silent in expectation. Word has finally arrived that their Queen has missed his binding and has rejoined them at last. Every evil vamp, courtier or not, has made his or her way to the dark tower to welcome the Queen back to the thrown that has long missed his evil influence.

There is a excited mummer when Dimitre enters the front gate, his eyes sweeping the room as he enters. All must be perfect for the Queen’s arrival and if the room isn’t up to Dimitre’s standards then the procession will be halted in its tracks. Most vamps in the room call Dimitre ass kisser behind his back (which makes him laugh—vamps are never really good at keeping their mouth’s shut so he has known about this since the beginning…) and Dimitre couldn’t care less what the others thought about him. He may not be the one (currently) fucking the Queen but he sits at her side and that is all that matters. He has her ear and no other vamp can claim this (besides that bastard Damian, of course.) “All in good time” Dimitre tells himself as he stands at the bottom of the dais that holds the thrown “…all in DAMN good time…”

Dimitre nods towards the guards standing by the gate and they throw open the doors when the carriage carrying Queen Mikey and Damian arrives. Damian steps down from the carriage first, his hand offered to help Mikey descend the stairs. Mikey places his hand on top of Damian’s and smirks at him as they make their way through the crowds that have lined the walkway to the tower to get a good look at their Queen. They all bow with respect as Mikey passes.

Once inside the tower the guards slam the doors closed again insuring that only the courtiers are allowed to get close to Mikey. The rabble must stay outside and wait for the festivities to begin.

When Mikey and Damian reach the bottom of the dais Dimitre bows low, one of his knees making contact with the floor. “Welcome home, Queen Mikey.” Dimitre stands and takes Mikey’s pro-offered hand, kissing it gently before releasing it. Then Dimitre steps to the side to allow Mikey to ascend the stairs by himself and take his rightful place on the throne. 

Damian stays at the bottom of the dais with Dimitre waiting for permission to ascend the stairs. But before anyone can make a move Alexandre enters the room by a side door and strides to a halt at the bottom of the dais in front of the two of them. “Welcome home my Queen.” Mikey nods and Alexandre makes his graceful way to Mikey’s side taking his hand for the honorary kiss of welcome.

Damian and Dimitre both glare at each other. Alexandre, having had the regent’s seat in Mikey’s absence now has an in with him that neither possess. This simple fact gives the two vamps the same thought—how best to eliminate the competition?

Mikey has proven before that he does not need a co-regent to reign. In fact Mikey is the first in vamp history to rule alone. 

Tell that to the three vamps who are currently jockeying for Mikey’s attention.

“Alexandre, you and I have much to discuss. I need to catch up on affairs of state. We shall start tomorrow evening.”

“Yes, your grace.”

“Release the humans and let the festivities begin.”

 

 

Gee holds Jay in his arms as the boy drinks the equivalent of both of their weights combined in synthetic blood. He knows the blood thirst, felt it the second that he was turned but he has never seen a vamp this thirsty at this stage before. The door to the room opens…  
…and Robbie chooses this exact moment to walk in.

“Hey guys! They finally let me out of the hospital! I…

Jay snarls, flings his now empty cup onto the floor and lunges towards Robbie…

 

 

Frankie leads the way across the Divide.

It seems to be taking them forever as far as Adam is concerned. Tommy whimpers softly in Adam’s arm as Adam readjusts his hold. They need to get back to the hotel and fast…

“Frankie! What in the fuck is taking so long? It feels as if we have been out here forever…”

Frankie turns to answer Adam and the sight causes him to gasp. Adam’s eyes are glowing. 

 

 

Dimitre throws another human on the pile, blood trickling down his chin. Noticing the size of the heap in front of him he calls out to the closest guard “That’s pile is big enough. Light it.”

A cheer is set up by the crowd as the guards set fire to the dead humans.

“Quite a celebration, hum? Our Queen seems very happy with the festivities.”

Dimitre turns to face Damian. “Our Queen has always been gracious when it comes to the needs and the desires of his followers. That has not changed.”

A child of around ten years old runs away screaming from a guard and slams into Damian, who picks her up, breaks her neck and begins to feed on her. He offers her arm out to Dimitre who nods his thanks and bites her wrist. 

After they finish feeding Damian throws her onto the fire then turns back to Dimitre. “But it appears that you and I have a common…thorn in our sides.” Damian nods his head in Alexandre’s direction. Mikey is listening raptly to a story that Alexandre is telling and he appears to be enjoying himself immensely.

Dimitre follows Damian’s gaze, watches Mikey throw back his head and laugh at the conclusion of the tale. He then turns back to Damian and with a evil gleam in his black eyes says the four words that Damian had hoped to hear from Dimitre all along.

“Let the games begin…”

 

The low voices of panic and confusion grate on Ray’s already frazzled nerves. 

“You fucking call me here so that a group of “supposed” fierce vamps can fucking whine and cry to me about some goddamn urban legend! The Evil Court has been extinct for centuries, since before my father’s time as leader of the Council! Can’t you assholes see I have more than enough to worry about without this bullshit?”

Vincent grabs onto Ray’s arm and squeezes tight. “You have to listen Ray! I know that you have more than enough to deal with…”

“…then let me go home to where I am needed the most!”

“RAY! We now have PROOF that the Evil Court exists! It was run by a non-regent for many centuries but their Queen has returned to take over his throne. We have to act fast if we are going to destroy them before they get a chance to strike at us.”

Doubt crosses Ray’s face as he snidely asks “If you have so much information about this “Court” then what is the name of this “so-called” Queen, Vincent?”

Vincent’s voice shakes as he softly replies “Mikey.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics by Paramore inspired the chapter you are about to read. I thought they fit perfectly.  
> XO

“She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find,  
Forgotten the taste & smell of a world that she’s left behind,  
It’s all about the exposure, the lens I told her, the angles were all wrong,  
Now she’s ripping wings off of butterflies,  
Keep your feet on the ground…when your head’s in the clouds…

Well go get your shovel & we’ll dig a deep hole, to bury the castle, to bury the castle…  
go get your shovel & we'll dig a deep hole, to bury the castle, bury the castle

So one day he found her crying coiled up on the dirty ground,  
Her prince finally came to save her & the rest you can figure out,  
But it was a trick & the clock struck twelve,   
We’ll make sure to build your house brick by boring brick or the wolf’s gonna blow it down,  
Yeah, you build up a world of magic because your real life is tragic…Yeah you build up a world of magic…  
If it’s not real you can’t hold it in your hand, you can’t feel it with your heart, and I won’t believe it…  
But if it’s true you can see it with your eyes, or even in the dark, and it’s where I want to be…  
\---Brick by boring brick—Paramore

 

“What???” 

Ray’s overtired mind refuses to process. 

The facts.

The TRUTH…

“No that’s just…not…cannot be. It’s gotta…be a…NO FUCKING just what in the HELL are you trying to say Vincent?”

Vincent reaches out and takes Ray’s hand in his dragging him away from the rest of the vamps. “Ray listen to me. Do you think it’s just a coincidence? I mean, you yourself told me not long after meeting Mikey that he refused to give you any information about his past…” 

“But that’s doesn’t mean that my…MY Mikey is the Queen of evil! I mean, c’mon Vincent! You KNOW Mikey! He is good hearted and loving and…”  
“…and refuses to speak about his past even to his own HUSBAND! And you told me that he disappears every so often and never offers any excuse as to where he goes…”

“That HARDLY makes him EVIL! He is the glue that holds my family together! You are gonna have to work a HELL of a lot harder than that! Now I’m going home to my family for a while. Goodbye Vincent.” 

 

Ray tries to drive his truck, tries to process the shit he just heard. No way. NO fucking WAY IN HELL. Mikey…his beautiful, fragile, sweet Mikey…  
Ray tries to focus on the road but bits and pieces of his past with Mikey keep bubbling up. How every so often he would disappear for hours, how the day before he would make these unexplained trips he would seem anxious and jumpy, pacing the floor when he should be sleeping. How when he would return from these trips he would be relaxed and happy, just like someone who had just returned from a spa day. Then how Mikey would change the subject, talk about anything to divert the questions and curious looks, even seducing Ray just to shut him up.

And then it happened…

One hot summers night Ray couldn’t sleep so he took a walk in the garden around midnight. Walking quietly down the garden path Ray noticed movement by a small group of oak trees near a clearing. As he made his way over to investigate he saw Mikey standing over Frankie who was sitting on the ground, a book in his hand. Mikey seemed upset and Frankie looks as if he had just been reprimanded for disobedience, his collar looking tighter than usual. 

“What’s going on here?”

Frankie looked down at the ground, his eyes refusing to meet Ray’s. Mikey squealed “Baby! Don’t scare me like that! I was just…correcting Frankie. He…left the shed a mess again. I told him the next time…” 

Ray took Mikey’s hand in his as he notices that Frankie has a large open wound on his forearm, blood trickling over his fingers and dripping on the grass. “Frankie, go in the house and have one of the maids bandage that for you.” Frankie gives Mikey a scared glance before answering “Yes my master” and then running towards the back door of the mansion. 

The next evening Ray finds a small vial of blood sitting on Mikey’s desk. When he asks Mikey about it he just laughs, commenting in an off-handed way that he meant to take it to Frankie for a spell he was working on but forgot to give it to him. “But it’s werewolf blood, it’s dark red. Where did you get it?” 

The next thing Ray remembers he was being pushed back onto their bed, Mikey ignored Ray’s question with a sweet grin on his face while unbuttoning Ray’s pants and then giving Ray the most amazing blowjob. When Ray went to look for the vial later it was gone.

Ray slams on his brakes, snapping out of his memories just in time to avoid causing an accident. Why didn’t he see the pattern before? Why did he ignore the signs that were right under his nose? The deception, the avoidance…did Mikey EVER love him at all?

As Council head and protector of his vampire coven Ray’s job…his main purpose is to the very vampires that look to him for that protection. And if the facts that continue to come to life in Ray’s mind are true...

Ray has failed those very vampires by harboring the Queen of Evil under his very roof, in his very bed.

And there is only one whom Ray can go to for the complete truth.

Frankie.

Ray speeds back to the hotel as fast as he can.

 

Frankie can finally see the other side of the Divide. He can feel Gerard just on the other side of the horizon, has been tracking his life force for some time now. But for the first time Frankie is having second thoughts about bringing Adam back into the realm of the living with him. Glancing back one more time he takes in all that is now Adam…the glowing black eyes, the dominate stride, the confidence. Frankie can feel Adam’s wolf fighting to get out and take over the situation, can feel the undercurrent of concern and love that he has for Tommy.   
He can feel the evil raging just beneath Adam’s skin.

Frankie knows that he can carry out this inner monologue indefinitely but Tommy needs immediate medical attention and that makes him do something that Frankie rarely does…he makes a rash decision. 

“Adam, hold Tommy’s face to your chest, shield it the best the you can. We are going to pass through the veil and enter the hotel room in a moment. The veil will feel like an electric jolt and I am afraid that the burns on Tommy’s face will tear wide open. The moment we pass through “this” Tommy will meld into Tommy’s body on the bed so be prepared. The joining of both versions will cause Tommy unbearable pain and that is the first thing we must deal with. And…” Frankie raises his voice over the sudden rush of air as they move closer to the veil “…your eyes are glowing. Try your best to keep control over your wolf and hold your temper. Tommy is going to need you to be calm and focused.” 

Just then Tommy moans loudly as a blast of air hits his face. Adam nods and turns Tommy’s face gently, cradling the back of his head as he tries to hold Tommy in a protective cocoon against his chest. “C’mon Frankie! Let’s go!”

 

Ray arrives at the hotel and stands in the doorway for a moment in shocked surprise. 

Gee is trying with all his strength to pull Jay off of Robbie who is lying on the floor, his face a mask of terror as he places both his hands on either side of Jay’s face, pushing with all his might to try and keep his neck from making contact with Jay’s fangs. 

Ah, the joys of living with a newly turned vampire…

Ray marches to Gee’s side and helps pull Jay off of Robbie who instantly scrambles up off the floor. “Robbie, get out of here! Here…” Ray throws him a card key to an adjacent hotel suite. “Stay there till I come get you!” Robbie nods and runs out of the room at top speed. 

Ray and Gee wait for a few moments before releasing their hold on Jay. Using his most imperious voice Ray barks out “JAY!” 

Jay turns to face Ray, his eyes making instant contact with Ray’s before he lowers his head and bows down, one knees staying on the floor. “Master…”

Gee cannot help the smirk that escapes as he moves to Ray’s side. His father always did have a way with newborns…

“Go with Gerard. He will teach you how to hunt and you will feed. What you need is human blood, that will slake your thirst and bring you under control. You are to follow each of his directions to the letter, understand?”

“Yes my Master…”

Ray pulls his son into his arms and give him a quick tight hug. “Stay close Gee. Just let him have his fill and then bring him back, alright?” Gee nods but pauses before carrying out his father’s orders. “Are you alright? You seem…”

Ray barks out a laugh. “My wife is gone, Frank’s dead, Adam and Tommy are probably dead and Jay is trying to suck the world dry. What could be wrong?”

Gee blurts out “I love you, father” before grabbing Jay by the arm and pulling him out of the room. As the door closes Gee hears Ray answer “I love the both of you.”

 

Ten minutes later…

Tommy’s body bolts upright in his bed, a blood curdling scream leaving Tommy’s lungs and filling the room. Ray spills the cup of synthetic blood he was drinking on the floor as he rushes over to the side of the bed. The burns on Tommy’s face are breaking open, blood pouring out as the skin peels back on its own. Ray runs for the bathroom and wets a towel, returning to the bed and placing it gently on Tommy’s wounds to stop the bleeding. Tommy’s body lies back down on the bed and his eyes fly open and what Ray sees causes tears to fill his eyes. There, along with the unbearable pain…there is life in Tommy’ s eyes, not just vacant space. His son has returned to him at last.

A flash of light fills the room and Adam is standing by Ray’s side, his hands instantly reaching out to take the towel out of Ray’s trembling hands.   
Adam gives Ray a terse nod and a short “Hello father” before returning to his task of taking care of his love. Ray takes a step back from the bed in surprise.

There is another flash and Ray, who is suddenly afraid to turn around and see who it is couldn’t be more shocked if his unnatural life depended on it. The voice from behind him has a trace of humor in it as it asks “Not even going to turn around and say hello, Ray?”

Ray feels his knees start to give out on him as he looks over his shoulder. This cannot be real. He must be dreaming…he has to be.

Standing there in the flesh is the one man who Ray knows can give him the answers that he seeks, can save his family from ruin, can give him a real chance to save his clan.

Frankie.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone but formatting would not let me separate the last three paragraphs from the section above it. Just know that Ray is talking to Adam and then...well, you'll see! This chapter is confusing and I'm sorry for that but the next chapter will make this one make more sense. XO

Ray pulls Frankie into a tight embrace, holding him for minute not saying a word. Frank returns the hold but eventually pulls away muttering in a soft voice “Ray, right now Tommy needs me. I promise…” 

Ray shakes his head as if trying to wake himself from a deep slumber. “Of…of course Frankie. Go.”

Frankie gives Ray a smile that says so much in its own quiet way then moves quickly to Tommy’s side.

 

Two hours later Frankie plops down exhausted on the couch, his weary voice cracks as he tells Adam and Ray “I have done all that I can do. Tommy is out of pain and should sleep for a few hours. I have healed his bruises and cuts along with most of the internal damage but I’m sorry…” Ray hands Frankie a glass of water which Frank gladly accepts, taking a quick sip before continuing. “I was only able to heal or remove some of his scars. The ones on his shoulders and chest are gone but there are still faint marks on the left side of his neck up to his eye. They are not as deep as they were before and will not interfere with his vision or speaking but…” Frankie looks down at the floor as if he were the one to blame for the scars in the first place. “…they were so deep and I couldn’t…” 

Adam stands frozen in place for a moment before picking up a chair and throwing it across the room. Both Frank and Ray jump when it shatters to pieces as it makes contact with the wall. “That goddamn fucking bastard!” Ray jumps up and tries to grab Adam’s arm as he picks up a small statute and throws it through the sliding glass door. Adam growls and shoves Ray sharply aside with his forearm, the motion causing Ray to trip over a glass table leg and land on the floor, his head bouncing off of entertainment center in the corner of the room.

Adam seems bent on destroying the hotel suite but abruptly stops, his line of vision once again returning to Frankie who seems to have made himself smaller on the couch, his legs pulled in under him, his head down. In the back of Adam’s mind he knows that he has seen this…of course! It is the same reaction that Tommy had when Adam became evil, the same “trying to escape into myself” response. Why is Frankie reacting this way?

Adam stands still for a moment trying to process what is going on before moving forward, sinking to his knees in front of Frank. “What’s wrong Frank? Why are you acting this way?”

Frank drops his head even further, his voice muffled as he uses the very words that Tommy uttered back then. “Please…don’t hurt me. Please.” Adam then realizes that the words, the very TONE of Frankie’s voice does not belong to Frankie. 

They belong to Tommy Joe. 

Stunned Adam turns towards the bed, his gaze taking in his Tommy lying still on the bed, the left side of his face bandaged and his hands on his chest as if in a deep death sleep. 

“Adam.”

Adam turns back to Frankie who snaps his head up and meets his searing glare head on, his eyes chocolate brown. Frankie has somehow left his body, somehow is channeling Tommy Joe. Adam rocks back on his knees and blindly reaches out for the couch as he hears his love…HIS TOMMY speak.

“I love you Adam. With my whole heart and soul, no matter what you do to me, no matter what I experience. I love you no matter what. So does the rest of the family, even Mikey. You need to remember this. We will love you through the pain. The only one who can help you is yourself. See you in hell, Adam.”

Frankie’s head drops, his chin hitting his chest for a minute or so before he raises it once again, his eyes hazel again. Adam looks over towards Ray (who has been listening and watching the entire time from his place on the floor) and then back to Frankie who blinks then rubs his eyes. “What happened? Did I…” 

Adam reaches out and takes both of Frankie’s hands in his. “You channeled Tommy. Are you ok?” Frankie nods. Adam calls over to Ray “Father, I’m so sorry. My temper…”

 

“…if you would premit me a moment, my Queen…”

“…then we can strike the lesser of the two…”

“…he is daft! Thinking that his crazy plan can work! My Queen, I could…”

“…crush them between the two sides of our army like ants…”

“ENOUGH!!!” Mikey screams at the top of his lungs.”I am Queen here! I make the decisions NOT YOU!” Mikey gives each member of the privy Council a glare as he comments “You fucking bitches need to get off the rag! YOU submit YOUR ideas to ME and I make the decision as to how we carry out the fucking plans, got it? What makes you think you are so fucking special in the first place that I will even LISTEN to the bullshit you keep spouting out? I have my OWN plan! Now get the FUCK out of here!!!”

Damian, Dimitre, Alexandre try to stay behind as the rest file out but Mikey points to the door and the three of the leave looking like whipped puppies with their tails tucked between their legs. 

“What the…what the fuck has gotten into him? Mikey always listened to his advisors before…” Alexandre whines as the three of them go to main hall of the castle. Damian snorts then replies with bitterness “Hubrus, that’s whats wrong with him! He spent too many centuries under the thumb of that stuck up fucktard Ray and now he wants to show everyone he can do it on his own. Which leave us out in the cold! And I had so many good plans…”

Dimitre glares at Damian before barking out “Of course you did. Unfortunately you can’t manage to keep breathe in your lungs long enough when you’re fucking him to share them…”

Alexandre snickers “Poor baby . Maybe you need to work on your stamina.”

Damian pulls a knife out of his boot and slams it deep into Alexandre’s neck. “Too bad you’ll never know if my plan works, huh?” Blood squirts over the two enemies as Damian slices Alexandre wide open from neck to stomach. 

Licking the knife clean Damain shoves it back into his boot then reaches into Alexandre’s chest to pull out his heart. Damian sinks his teeth into the heart, blood spurting everywhere as he devours it. Dimitre reaches out and takes the body from Damian, reaching in and pulling out the liver before kicking the body aside. Raising the organ to his lip he toasts the event by saying “To absent friends…”

 

 

“…before you drain the city COMPLETELY dry!” 

Gee’s voice rings out even before he opens the door. Adam turns his head to look at the shock-stricken Gee who is standing just over the threshhold staring at Adam as if he has two heads. Jay slams into Gee’s back then barks out “For fucks sake Gerard let me into the room at least…”  
Adam places his finger over his lips as he softly shushes the two of them, his head nodding first towards Tommy and then Ray and Frankie who have fallen asleep on the couch. Gee bolts over to Adam to give him a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re back Adam!” he whispers. But Gee cannot hide the shocked look that graces his features when he pulls back and looks deep into Adam’s eyes. Jay steps in to give Adam his own hug but when he catches Gee’s expression he gives one of his own over Adam’s shoulder that clearly says to Gee “Oh holy fuck we are in for it.”

Gee then leans down to plant a quick kiss to Tommy’s uninjured cheek and whispers “Happy that you’re back too brother!” before practically running across the room to kneel down in front of Frankie’s sleepy form. 

Without opening his eyes Frankie softly says “I love you Gee. You too, Jay. I missed you both.” Gee picks Frankie up in his arms and carries him to the other queen sized bed in the room, laying him down in the middle and then he motions for Jay to spoon Frankie from behind. Once Jay is settled he kisses Frankie’s shoulder and mumbles “I love you Boo.” Gee’s shocked voice can barely be heard as he whispers “Love you Frankie baby. We are glad you are where you belong at last.”The three of them then cuddle in for a long nap, Frankie’s sighs of contentment bringing a temporary smile to Adam’s face.

 

“YOU DID WHAT????”

“My Queen, I simply removed a thorn in your side! Alexandre was going to try to…”

Mikey’s hand flies swiftly, the sound of the smack reverberating throughout the castle. “You FUCKER, I had PLANS for him, plans that only Alexandre could pull off. You stupid fucking…”

Dimitre step closer to his Queen for a moment, daring to rest his hand gently on Mikey’s forearm. “But your Grace, Damian was only trying to serve you not cause you more problems. I will personally see to it that in the future he checks with you before doing anything so rash again, my Mistress.”

Mikey does not look any less upset but he lowers his arm, his expression changing to one that is much more calm, much more menacing.  
“See to it you do that, Dimitre. I will just have to impliment plan B. This one should be more fun in the long run anyhow…”

Four hours later Adam looks around the room, his gaze taking in each sleeping member of his family. He wishes he could rest but something is off, something is…changing in him. What he isn’t sure…

“Thank God they came back! I was worried about Gee and Jay…” Ray’s whisper reaches Adam’s ears as Ray suddenly moves to stand at the foot of the bed where Adam is reclined next to Tommy’s still sleeping form. “Adam, why don’t you try to get some sleep? I’ll watch over…”

And then Ray disappears.


	65. Chapter 65

The sensation of pins and needles stirs Ray from his deep trance. He tries to open his eyes but they refuse to open. A breeze softly crosses his skin, goosebumps rising to the surface of his naked flesh. Ray’s arms are above his head, his wrists and ankles shackled, his legs splayed wide open. 

A hand strokes its lazy way from his right bicep down his chest pausing to brush over each nipple, to tease it to life. Slowly…ever so slowly it changes course, taking time to touch defined abdominal muscles, brushing through his happy trail with the softest of fingertip touches but stopping short of his cock. The hand continues its quest, stroking slowly over Ray’s sculpted thighs to his knees.

Suddenly Ray hears heavy breathing directly in his ear, feels each breath on his shoulder as the hand strokes his hair before moving down to touch his shoulders, his sides. He feels a wet tongue tracing the outer edge of his ear then down the back of his neck, moving to trace his spine to the top of his ass crack before stopping abruptly.

All of this apart from the heavy breathing is conducted in silence. Ray is still struggling to open his eyes when suddenly he hears laughter from across the room, laughter that he has heard countless times over his life as a vampire. He turns towards the noise, tries to speak but then realizes that along with the inablility to see Ray has been stricken silent as well. His features must be giving away his panic at this knowledge because the laughter is rising in pitch and volume, the sound literally bouncing off the walls. 

The breath is once again on his neck, the last remnants of the laugh in his ear. Ray tenses as he expects to feel the hand touching him again but when it doesn’t happen his entire body relaxes. 

This proves to be his undoing.

A sharp slice opens his skin from shoulder to ass cheeks. Ray struggles to scream, to open his eyes but he is trapped in silence, in blindness. A second slice…a third…he loses count at the tenth slice.

…and then he hears the sound of something heavy hitting the floor behind him.

Ray’s body trembles as he struggles against his bonds, against the situation he finds himself in. He wants to rage, to command that the abuse stop. He wants to demand to be set free. 

He knows who has control over his body. 

He also knows that there isn’t fuck that he can do but endure it.

Then his eyes suddenly fly open.

“I want to look into those brown eyes, Raymond. I want you to really know who is responsible for the…situation…you are in.”

Ray blinks a few times before details of his surroundings become clear. The sharp stones in the castle walls, the sconces on the walls. Heavy chains dangling from the ceiling and along the walls. And an ornate chair on a dais at the end of the room directly in front of Ray.

Into his blurry vision steps his husband, the love of his life…the man of his dreams.

Or is it nightmares? 

Mikey smirks at Ray as he reaches out one finger, runs it from the base of Ray’s cock to the very tip. “Hello darling! Hope you are comfy because you are going to be standing there for a long time.” Mikey slowly circles Ray’s suspended body, his hands touching whatever skin he comes close to. “We have so much to talk about, you and I. Well…at least me! It appears that at the moment the cat got your tongue! I’m sorry darling that I had to silence you but after living with you for so fucking long I know that the only way to get a word in would be to take away your ability to speak.” Mikey slaps his hands flat onto the slices made into his back and Ray opens his mouth but no noise escapes. “I like you this way, silent like the grave. I think I’ll keep you like this.”

Mikey walks across the room, opens a desk drawer and pulls out a riding crop. Ray watches as his blood slowly drips from Mikey’s palms onto the long flowing dress that Mikey is wearing, held together by a belt that is tightly cinched at the waist. Since when did his Mikey wear woman’s clothes?

Mikey gracefully strides back to stand in front of Ray, a little off to the side. “I’m sure that you are wondering what is going on here, honey. Well, as you can tell the rumors are all true. There is an Evil Court, you are literally standing in the middle of it. Oh, it may have gone underground in my absence but it has always been here. And” Mikey slaps the crop hard against Ray’s cheek “yes my love, I am its Queen.” He slaps the crop on the other cheek, the side cutting open a line from the outer corner of Ray’s eye to his ear. 

Mikey slowly circles Ray’s body many times, lashing at whatever flesh he can hit with the crop. “I was Queen before I met you. But you and your fucking goody two-shoes Council sprang that surprise attack and wiped out most of my soldiers. I had to go into hiding, I knew I could never be caught by your vamps. So I had a friend bind my evil powers so I could mix in with your wimpy vamps and hide. The only problem was that the binding only lasted so long, I would have to go back and have it repeated every so often. I know that you wondered where I went, why I acted strange sometimes but I knew that I had you in the literally in the palm of my hand. All it took was to get you excited, charm you, seduce you…and you would fall for anything! Why do you think I worked so hard at pleasing you in the bedroom?” Mikey reaches out and grabs Ray’s cock in his hand, spitting on it before palming it into hardness. “See? Even though I have you captive you cannot deny my touch, can you Ray?” Mikey reaches into a pocket of his dress and pulls out a cock ring, strapping it around Ray’s cock and balls.

“I have been a good wife to you, Ray. I took care of you and that sniffling excuse of a family that you forced on me. Hell, I even forgave that lowlife fucking werewolf that you stupidly call your SON just to make peace and shut him the fuck up! But all that is over now. I am back where I belong! I call the shots, ME! I do not have to grovel at your feet, say a wimpy “Yes, Ray” to every stupid little fucking thing you say! I am the ruler here and YOU WILL follow my rules!” Mikey then turns on his heels and makes his way to the door before pausing in the doorway, his eyes taking in Ray’s beautiful body and defiant stance before saying with an evil laugh “I will leave you to ponder your fate while I have dinner. Enjoy your solitude. When I return we shall continue our conversation…”

 

Ray’s dangles from his shackles for another six hours before Mikey returns, a cup held carelessly in one hand. When he approaches Ray he makes a casual hand motion and suddenly Ray’s knees make hard contact with the stone floor, the emply shackles above him making a clanging sound. Realizing his ankles are still shackled he doesn’t try to escape but stays where he is, kneeling on the floor a foot away from Mikey who hands him the cup. “Drink, you must be thirsty, husband. Oh don’t worry, it’s only blood. And I believe you have been silent long enough.” With another wave of his hand Ray feels his throat loosen.

Ray looks down into the cup and then back up at Mikey, asking in a rough voice “But how can I be sure that it IS only blood?”

Mikey smirks and waves his hand again, this time causing an brief electrical shock to run through Ray’s body to prove the point of his next words. “Oh darling, if I wanted to hurt you there are SO many other pleasant ways to do it instead of simply poisoning you! Drink and then we will continue our conversation. There is so much more for us to talk about…”

Ray drains the cup before handing it back to Mikey. It is refreshing but he notices that it does nothing to return his strength. Mikey smiles at Ray, almost as if he is reading his mind. “You will find that things are much different in my kingdom than in yours, Ray. Magic here is in the hands of those in power, not readily available to those with some small skill as it is in your court. There is only one here with magical powers and that is the Queen. Here…”

Mikey walks closer to Ray and places a hand gently on his cheek, tracing a random path on his skin down his neck to his chest and stomach before softly whispering in Ray’s ear “…you are my slave.”

Ray gives Mikey a defiant look which Mikey quickly slaps off of Ray’s face. “Oh, you want to play rough, huh? I can do that…” More electrical shocks shake Ray’s body until smoke starts to rise from his skin. “Had enough darling?”

Mikey grabs Ray’s chin, yanking hard until the two are eye to eye. “I know that your pathetic little Council is plotting to attack my kingdom. You know that I cannot let that happen so you will go before the Council, convince them that there is no such thing as an Evil Court and instead have them focus their attention on finding Damian.”

Ray’s eyes widen and he starts to say “No” but Mikey cuts him off by saying “You have seen Adam’s eyes recently, haven’t you Ray? Know why they are that way? Cold, hard? Because I made them that way. If you’ll remember darling it was my blood that Adam tasted last the night he was forced back to the “good” side. Well, since my blood was bound when it happened only the good shown thorough his system. The evil, the side that has been dominate in him since the moment he was turned is still there, lying dormate waiting for the right moment to strike. I gave him just a little taste earlier when he lost his temper over poor Tommy’s scars. I can set him loose on the family, on your kingdom if I please with just a wave of my hand. Then where would your precious family be? In pieces on the floor, that’s where…” 

Mikey releases his hold on Ray and walks across the room to the throne sitting on the dais. “So are you going to return home and change your Council’s mind or are you going to allow me to set evil Adam free? Make your decision, Ray…”


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sure I do not need to explain but the three dashes before and after certain paragraphs are cut backs to Ray and Mikey's individual conversation at the castle. Just putting that out there in case it confuses anyone.
> 
> As always you have my X and O's!!!   
> Donna

Ray continues to kneel where he is chained his face purposely vacant and defiant. Mikey waits for a few more minutes, his legs shifted to the side and thrown across the arm of his throne, one long leg swinging back and forth. He looks bored but anxious…like a little boy who is waiting impatiently to hear he can go out and play.

With a deep sigh Mikey flings himself out of his chair and crosses to stand a foot away from Ray whose expression has not changed. Ray’s eyes are practically begging for Mikey to focus on hurting only him, to take the focus of the situation and turn it back onto himself. He is looking to be a scapegoat, to be a hero. 

This Mikey cannot…will NOT allow.

Mikey crosses his arms and sighs again, his hip cocked forward and his bottom lip pouty. “Well Ray, since you have forced me to wait so long for your reply there is only one thing that I can do. Watch the wall, Ray…and remember, this is your fault for waiting so long to answer me.”

The stones fade into the background, the wall becoming a type of projector screen--the large kind that you would find in a movie theatre. On the screen Adam is pacing in the hotel suite, Tommy still asleep in their bed. The door opens and Gerard walks into the room, tears in his eyes. “We have been looking all night for Ray! What the hell do we do now?” Adam takes Gerard into his arms holding him tightly to his chest as he whispers into Gee’s ear “Tommy is still asleep. C’mon, let’s go to the room next door so we can talk without waking him.” Adam leads Gerard out the door to the next hotel room, opening the door and then locking it behind them as they cross the threshold.

Gerard starts to walk over to the couch but Adam’s eyes turn completely black, his hand reaching out and grabbing Gee by the hair. Gee feels his legs go out from under him as Adam slams him into the closest wall. He starts to thrash around, trying to break Adam’s hold on him but Adam places a hand across his throat and lifts him off the floor. Having no leverage Gerard hangs in Adam’s hold, Adam’s eyes bearing into his as he growls out “I’ve always wondered just how good your sweet little ass is, Gee. I know your a top so I’m sure it’s nice and tight. Let’s find out, shall we?”

\---Mikey turns his attention from the screen to Ray who is looking down at the floor trying to avoid watching the scene playing out in front of him. Mikey starts to chant under his breath and Ray’s head lifts, his eyes returning once again to the screen. He cannot look away, the spell has him transfixed on the nightmare unfolding in front of him, which is exactly what Mikey wants--- 

Adam slams Gerard onto the floor so hard that the wind temporarily leaves Gee’s lungs, then reaches down and tears his shirt off of his body before gathering both of Gee’s wrists in one strong hand. 

Adam sits on Gee’s waist as he leans down to kiss Gee, to force his tongue deep into his mouth. Gerard bites down hard on Adam’s tongue drawing blood causing Adam to pull back quickly, his face a mask of fury. Adam’s fist connects with the side of Gerard’s nose breaking it, blood beginning to flow down Gee’s face and down his neck. Adam pulls back enough so that he can rain down punch after punch before reaching down and unbuckling his belt, pulling it through the belt loops of his pants. 

\---Mikey has now circled behind Ray, his tongue tracing patterns on Ray’s neck before digging his fangs in for a little taste. Ray feels a slow trickle of blood make its way down the back of his neck before Mikey’s tongue laps it up, teeth sinking quickly in to make another, then another. He smells the copper of his own blood as Mikey whispers in his ear “This is killing you, isn’t it Ray? While Tommy was always my favorite while I with your little family Gerard was always yours, even though you never said the words out loud.” Mikey sinks his fangs in deep, pulling them downward to make deep tears in the back of Ray ‘s neck, sucking up as much blood as he can before sealing the wound closed. “Well it’s time your golden boy gets a taste of what it’s like to be on Adam’s must fuck list. I hope his ass survives…”---

Gee fights with everything that he has-kicking, screaming, shifting his body from side to side trying to dislodge Adam from atop his body so he can either gain the upper hand or fight his way out of the room. But his brave fight soon leaves him when Adam stands, pulling Gee up into his arms and drags him across the room to the bed, belt still clenched tight in one hand. 

The back of Gerard’s legs hit the side of the bed as he lowers his head, putting all of his weight into headbutting Adam in the stomach. “Stupid fucker!” Adam tightens his grip on Gee’s wrists as he raises the belt high in the air, bringing it down over and over on any part of Gee skin that he can make contact with. Welts soon start to appear over Gerard’s back and sides but he continues thrashing in Adam’s grip, causing Adam to growl out in frustration. “If you won’t behave and take my cock like a man then I’ll just have to tie you down and MAKE YOU TAKE IT!!!”

Adam lifts Gerard and then slams him down on his back in the middle of the bed before placing Gerard’s arms around one of the spindles of the bedpost then wraps the belt tightly around his wrists. Sitting on his legs to keep them still Adam stares down at Gerard who feels his blood turn to ice when he meets those black eyes boring into his very soul. 

“So baby, are you going to cooperate or am I going to have the fun of raping my own brother? Damn Gerard!” Adam begins to run his hands over Gerard’s bloody face and neck. “You are so fucking pretty like this, all bloody and bruised! Makes my cock hurt just thinking of ripping that fine ass apart…”

Gerard grunts “Get the fuck off of me, Adam! Tommy…”

Adam backhands Gerard swiftly before reaching down and grabbing Gee’s soft cock through his jeans, twisting and pulling on it harshly until Gerard screams out for him to stop. “Tommy does NOT dictate what I do, Gerard! You of all vamps should know this! If I want to stick my cock up my brother’s ass then I’ll damn well do it!” Adam unbuttons his jeans and yanks them down to his knees and then shifting to the side a bit pulls them completely off. “I think that smart mouth of yours could do with something to shut it up! Open your mouth whore, and if you so much as brush your teeth against me I’ll not only break your face apart so they never find the pieces I’ll do the same to Frankie and Jay!”

\---Mikey moans at the thought, his cock growing even harder. “MMMMMMM, just think about it husband of mine! Adam tearing Gerard up and then raping Frankie and Jay! And just think of what he could do to Tommy Joe! That little boy is the perfect slave, he would take any abuse to please Adam simply because he loves him! Maybe that’s where I’ll take this next…”---

“NO!” Ray bellows at the top of his lungs. “Stop this Mikey! These boys are the same boys you have held in your arms while they cried, the same boys who still call you mother! They love you so very much, please, do what you wish to me but PLEASE DON’T HURT THEM ANYMORE!”

Mikey looks down at Ray’s tear stained face, at this pleading look. He stares at the man that he has (in his prior life) loved more than anything, would do anything for. Would kill for…

Mikey stares deep into Ray’s eyes for a moment---and then turns his back and walks away. “The screen, Ray. Watch the screen or I kill the entire family right now…”---

Adam slides his body upwards until his thighs are clamped down tight on either side of Gerard’s shoulders. He places his thumbs into the corners of Gerard’s mouth and yanks down hard, his fingers succeeding at opening Gee’s mouth wide open. Adam thrusts his lower body forward and Gerard tries to turn his head but to no avail—Adam’s cock enters his open mouth sinking in balls deep with one powerful shove. Gerard chokes and sputters on the cock buried in his throat cutting off his airway but it only causes Adam to laugh and pull out just enough to shove back in harder. Blood starts to climb up the back of Gee’s throat and when it coats Adam’s cock he hears Adam moan and cuss. “Yeah baby c’mon that’s it, choke on my cock. UUUUggggghhhhhhh yeah whore suck me like you suck your pretty boys, bitch. Use your tongue slut, show me what you’re made of…”

Adam reaches down and grabs Gerard’s nose clamping off all air. Adam knows that Gee really doesn’t need to breath but he knows how uncomfortable he is making Gee so he pinches harder, his lustful grin growing as Gerard panics, his throat working as he tries to dislodge Adam’s cock from his throat. Adam pulls back for a moment and then repeats the process over and over again before he finally pulls out, his fist connecting with Gee’s chin. “Time to tap that ass, baby.”Adam slides down Gerard’s body, spreading his legs and pulling his knees up and back as far as he can. 

“ADAM, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!” Gee tries one more time to thrash Adam off of his body which only makes Adam laugh in his face, his expression menacing. Adam grabs a handful of Gerard’s hair, yanking his head back sharply before spitting in Gee’s face. “Shut your mouth you little whore before I shut it for you permanately!” 

\---“C’mon Ray, give in! Convince those losers that all is well, that we don’t exist and you get your family back! If you refuse then Adam will just have to continue his torture…”---

Adam lines up his cock with Gee’s untouched hole and throws all his weight down on him, his cock sinking in halfway in its effort to split Gerard wide open. Gee throws back his head and screams so Adam grabs a pillow from the bed and places it over Gee’s face, holding it in place as he listens to the muted screams with amusement. Adam pulls back a little and then shoves forward again, the motion splitting Gee’s hole open the rest of the way. When Adam pulls back once more he sees blood on his cock and smiles. “Fuck Gee, your hole feels so damn tight on my cock! Gonna turn you inside out before I’m finished with…”

Before he can finish his sentence Adam hears a familiar voice behind him say “Why don’t you let a real man show you how good it can feel?”


	67. Chapter 67

“So how about it, Adam? You game? Or do you think you can’t hack it?”

Adam’s entire body tenses for a brief second, his eyes blinking a few times before they close briefly. He appears to be in deep thought. He slowly opens his eyes before extending his hand to pull the pillow off of Gerard’s red, tearstained face. Adam then rips off the pillow case and stuffs the material deep into Gerard’s screaming mouth.

“Gee, it appears that this misguided fool is here to rescue you. Excuse me for a second, won’t you?”

Adam pulls out of Gerard and then climbs off the bed, stalking forward to stand in front of the interloper with a blank expression. “So you think that you’re a real man, huh? You think you have something special to offer me?”Adam leans down and whispers in the challenger’s ear “So if that’s the case, who would give and who would take, hummmm?”

“You would take it of course!” 

Adam appears to be considering this option for a moment, his hand rubbing his chin absently…

In the background the only sounds are muffled pleas and choking noises, Gee trying to yell around the gag in his mouth, his breathing harsh.   
The challenger reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a switchblade, swinging his arm towards Adam’s neck. Adam anticipates the move, blocking the swing by grabbing the knife with his bare hand, the blade sinking through the middle of it and out the other side.

Adam gives an evil grin as he wrestles the knife out of the challenger’s grip before grabbing the handle of the knife and twisting it as he slowly pulls it free of his hand. Adam licks the blade on both sides before throwing it away then places his palm to his lips, sealing the wound before doing the same to the back of his hand.

Suddenly Adam grabs the challenger’s arms in his strong hands, spinning him around and slamming him down hard across Gerard’s midsection causing Gee to grunt loudly and the other to gasp, the wind temporarily knocked out of him. The two bodies make a human cross in the middle of the bed.

Adam quickly picks up the the small nightstand next to the bed by one leg, ripping off the leg then tossing the rest of the table across the room. Adam climbs back onto the bed and straddles both bodies, leaning down to punch the challenger in the face dazing him before once again whispering in the his ear. 

“I’ve considered your offer…and here is my response”

Standing up on the bed with one leg squeezing tightly on each side of the challenger’s waist Adam holds the table leg like a club, swinging it down with all his strength into the challenger’s face. Gerard squeals so loudly around his gag that Adam looks at him quickly, convinced that the noise means that he swallowed his gag. The swing cracks open the challenger’s forehead, the smell of blood sending Adam into a frenzy. The next swing breaks the nose, the next both cheek bones. 

Gerard continues his high pitch squealing, his face purple and his throat swollen. Gee keeps trying to slide free of his bondage but each movement only manages to tighten the belt around his wrists, deep cuts carving their way into his pale flesh. He and Adam are both covered in the blood that has continued to splatter over them with each contact of wood on flesh. 

Adam continues to beat the body below him, some of his swings hitting Gee instead of the challenger. The sounds of bones shattering is loud in the room, especially when Adam slides his feet down the outside of the body so that he has easy access to the chest cavity of his victim. Adam then turns the table leg in his hands so that he is holding it like a battering ram, slamming it with all his force into the chest below him. He repeats this motion two, three…four times, until he has broken through skin and bone.

Adam reaches into the open chest below him and clutches the challenger’s heart in a tight grip, ripping it out and waving it in Gerard’s face. “THIS is what happens to people that challenge me, bitch!” He rubs the still dripping heart all over Gerard’s face, dripping blood mixing with the tears that are still streaming out of his eyes. Adam then grabs the corner of the pillow case and rips it out of Gerard’s mouth, the ripping motion of it leaving his throat along with the horror that he has just witnessed causing Gee to throw up blood onto his own neck and chest. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU…I’LL…GODDAMN FUCKING…!!!!!” Gee continues yelling and screaming but Adam choses to ignore him, laughing as he leans down, licking the trickles of blood tears on Gee’s face before eating another bite of the heart in his hand as if it were a fine delicacy. “Want some?” he taunts Gerard. “No? More for me then…” 

Adam licks his fingers before he once again picks up Gee’s thrashing legs and pulls them up as far as he can, purposefully leaving Jay’s lifeless body on top of Gerard as he asks in a bored tone “Shall we get back to it, then?” as Adam sinks his cock back inside of his brother.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...100 kudos! Thanks to all of you who are still hanging in there with me! I love you guys, thanks for all the support and comments! 
> 
> Yeah, it's short but it needs to be. I'm gonna go hide now cause I'm sure some of you out there are gonna wanna kill me when you are finished reading it!  
> XO

"She had a corpse under the bed  
She had her fun but now he's dead  
her momma said come feed desire  
her brother said hey throw him on the fire

This is the house, come on in  
this is the house, built on sin  
this is the house, nobody lives  
this is the house, you get what you give."  
Rob Zombie-House of 1000 Corpses

 

Adam cums deep inside of Gerard, his entire body vibrating in pleasure. 

Gee on the other hand, his voice long gone and his supply of tears at an end, lies still and stares at the ceiling. He is trying to block out the fact that his dead lover’s body is still lying on top of him, his blood splattered over Gee’s upper body and face. Trying to block out the fact that his rapist is one of his most beloved brothers. Someone he would do anything for…someone he would die for. 

Gerard feels Adam’s sweat dripping down on him, hears his moans of completion in his ears, feels Adam’s cum slowly creep into his innermost recesses and shutters. If he can do this to one that he claims to love…what else is Adam capable of?

Gerard doesn’t want to find out.

Gee’s mind flashes to his beloved Frankie. Adam has already killed one of the men dearest to his heart. Is Frankie next?

Gee feels Adam’s cock shrink inside of him as he looks up into Adam’s black, soulless eyes. He feels the vibrations of Adam’s chuckle when he says “Did you like that, Gee? Like being the bitch for once?” Adam laughs as he punches Jay in what used to be his chin. “Now you know what this little whore here felt all these years. Do you enjoy being a cum dumpster, Gerard?”

Adam pulls back to allow just enough room to grab Jay by the hair and fling him halfway across the room before lying back down on top of Gerard, staying inside of him the entire time. “You know that Frankie’s left you again, right? He ran off in search of someone to “help” the family. Seems as if that little fuck is never around when you need him the most, hum? Poor baby…” Adam takes in Gee’s hurt expression, his lost and confused eyes. 

He reaches out a hand and begins to slap then stoke Gee’s face, his neck and chest. He chuckles once again when Gee tries to wiggle out from under him. 

“Sorry baby but you are quite trussed up there! Seems as if I have the upper hand this time. And…” Gee’s wiggling has managed to get Adam hard again. He proves this by thrusting his hard cock back into his brother, smirking at the look of shock on his face. “…I intend to take full advantage of the situation.” 

 

Four hours have passed and Gerard is in complete agony. It doesn’t matter that as a vampire he has some pretty spectacular healing skills. That in itself is the problem. Adam knows just how far to hurt him, to take him to the edge of pain before pulling back enough to let Gee heal then starts all over again. It becomes not just a body fuck but a mind fuck as well. Adam has said every sick, demented thing that one could think of in his quest to destroy Gee—telling him that Jay’s death is all his fault, telling him over and over that Frankie doesn’t love or want him, blaming Gee for Ray and Mikey’s disappearance. “If Mikey didn’t have to rescue YOUR boyfriend none of this shit would have happened! It’s YOUR fault that our parents are missing, Gee. Why couldn’t you have just stuck to vampires like the rest of us, hum? But no, you just HAD to go out and find not only a fuckin’ were but a HUMAN as well! One that made a pathetic vamp and now he’s dead! All YOUR FAULT! But don’t dispair my dear Gerard! I know a way to fix all of this and make it MUCH better for all of us!”

Adam cums in Gee one last time before pulling out and wiping his cock in Gee’s blood splattered hair. “I hope that you have enjoyed our time together but I’m afraid I have to put an end to all this fun. I do hope you understand, Gee.” Adam reaches down next to the bed and picks up the discarded pillow case. Taking one end in his left hand Adam slowly feeds the gag back into Gee’s mouth, his right hand holding Gee’s chin down. “I have to leave you for a little bit but just to prove that I’m not as cruel as you think I am…” Adam walks over and picks up Jay in his arms, returning to the bed and laying the corpse down next to Gee, positioning Jay’s body so that his bashed-in head is resting on Gee’s shoulder. “Now you can cuddle with your boy while I leave for a moment. Aren’t the two of you cute together!” Adam reaches out and gives Gee’s cheek a slap as before dressing and leaving the two of them alone.

 

Adam returns to the room a short while later with a duffle bag in one hand. After locking the door he returns to the side of the bed, placing the bag down on the floor as he sits next to Gerard’s prone body. Gee looks at Adam through bloodshot eyes, a sure sign that he is in desperate need of blood. His gag is covered with blood at the edges where it meets the corners of his mouth and his lips are dry as dust.

Adam strokes the side of Gee’s face as he asks “So did you have a good time with your beloved, Gerard? I’m sure he couldn’t be much for body warmth by now.” Adam stands and removes his clothes slowly, relishing the look of pain and fear that he sees in Gee’s eyes. “Oh don’t look at me like that, brother! I’ve come to share a little secret with you.” 

Once Adam is completely naked he sits down on the side of the bed once again. “Gee, do you know what a “snuff movie” is?” Gee’s response is one of complete horror, his eyes growing large as he tries to move away from Adam, his movements stilled when his body collides with Jay’s. “Be still, Gee! Listen! When I was a teen I used to sneak into the local XXX porn movie theatre. The owner knew that I was underaged but I made sure to slip him an extra $20 so he always let me in. That’s where I saw my first sex snuff movie. This guy killed his girlfriend while he fucked her. I got off on all the blood and gore but I never told anyone. After a while I fantasized about doing it myself.”

Adam reaches down and picks up the duffle bag. He pulls from inside a movie camera and a long sharp knife. “Well, since Jay is already…cold…I guess I’ll have to kill you Gee. Sorry.”

Adam sets up the camera on the bedside table and turns it on before climbing back on the bed. He slides up Gee’s shaking body, his eyes taking in Gee’s head thrashing back and forth, the panic that is pouring out of every pour in Gee’s body. “This is what I want to see, Gee! Your panic, your fear!” Adam pushes Jay over just a little bit so he has some room to pull Gee’s legs up the same way he did earlier, then grabbing his cock he lines up and plunges into Gee to the hilt. “Sorry…bout all this…Gerard. But think…” Adam fucks into Gee’s unwilling body as hard and as fast as he can. “Soon you will be with Jay. Enjoy your time in hell, Gee.” 

As Adam starts to cum inside of Gee he reaches to the side of the bed and picks up the knife. He manages to keep up his rhythm as he sinks the knife blade into Gee’s neck. Adam slams the knife in and then saws back and forth. Within a few minutes he has not only finished inside of Gee but has managed to completely cleave Gee’s head from his neck. 

Adam pulls out and gasps in large breaths of air. He walks into the bathroom and washes up, returning to pick up the camera and take close ups of both Jay and Gee. Completing this, Adam wraps the camera in a towel and places it back into the bag with the knife and Gee’s head. Adam dresses quickly and picks up his bag before heading to the door, pausing only long enough to turn and blow kisses to both bodies still laid out on the bed.

As Adam turns back and checks to make sure the door is locked he whispers to himself “Two down…and Tommy’s next…”


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a SECOND post in 24 hours!!! You are not imagining it...and what a lovely number the chapter is, too! LOL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I woke up with a bad headache and decided to take the day off of work (I'm sure I'll pay for it tomorrow but oh well...)
> 
> This chapter came from a dream I had last night, inspired by both the video that Tommy shot with Ravi (you know, the one where the band is running from that group of female killers) and from watching " House of 1000 Corpses" before going to bed. Please let me know what you think of evil Adam and our darling Tommy so far...promise not to leave you hanging too long before the next update! Love you guys! XO
> 
> This honestly was written beginning to end in under 10 minutes. I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I might have made, I was paying more attention to the details in my head not the ones on the paper. Just sayin'.

The sensation of movement wakes Tommy out of his deep sleep. He blinks his eyes a few times before raising his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. That’s when he realizes that he is not in his comfy hotel bed. 

Tommy is in what appears to be a large bag with only his head sticking out the top. The ropes have been pulled tight and tied in place from the outside, giving him no access to them at all. Straps of some kind (similar to a seat belt) are holding him down to the floor of an empty van.  
Tommy blinks a few more times, tries harder to focus on what is going on around him. The deep sleep that Frankie placed him into so he could heal makes him feel as if he has a hangover. He groans a few times when the overhead light comes on, the light shining right in his eyes.  
From the front of the van Tommy hears Adam’s dark chuckle. “Glitterbaby, you’re finally awake! Took long enough. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up.”

Tommy stuggles a bit more before finally giving up completely. “Adam, what the fuck is going on? Why am I in a fucking BAG and why do you have me strapped down to the floor?”

Adam chuckles some more as he makes a sharp right turn. “I’m taking you for a surprise, Tommy Joe. Now just lie there and enjoy the ride. We will be there shortly.”

Tommy has no other choice but to lie there until they reach their destination. “Are Gee and Jay going to meet us there?” Adam makes another sharp turn, the sound of another car’s shrill horn startling Tommy. “That’s the plan. No one has heard from our parents yet. I’m really getting worried, honey.” 

Tommy and Adam continue to talk about the situation until Adam stops the van for moment, Tommy hearing him punch in what sounds like a code of some kind before he hears the scraping of a gate opening. Adam drives the van forward and then gets out briefly. When he returns he looks between the two front seats and smiles back at Tommy. “We are finally here Glitterbaby.”

Adam parks the van and opens the back doors, climbing in and leaning down to unbuckle Tommy from the floor. As he is doing this Tommy notices a patch of blood next to Adam’s right ear. “Adam you have blood on your face.” Adam just smiles down at Tommy then replies “Must be from breakfast. I’ll clean it off later.”

Adam picks up Tommy and carries him out of the van. The sight that Tommy sees next takes his breath away. 

Tommy’s first thought when he sees the mansion is that it must be the one that they used to make the Stephen King movie “Rose Red.” The place is huge, looks deserted and run down but still has a stately air about it. The nightime gloom makes the mansion appear even more foreboding, menacing. 

Adam holds Tommy close to his chest as he walks towards the front door, pulling out a remote to unlock it. “I wanted to give you a treat, darling. I know how much you love horror movies so I wanted to give you the chance to actually act out your own scene. I’m sure you will enjoy it, Glitterbaby.”

Adam holds Tommy in his lap as he sits down on a sofa in the first floor parlor. “Now listen carefully honey. The doors automatically bar shut, the windows are sealed, the ones on the first floor have bars. The only way out is the remote that I have in my pocket. The mansion has sixty eight rooms and a full basement so I hope you don’t become lost. There is no electricity anywhere so you will have to use the flashlight on the table” Adam leans down and kisses Tommy’s cheek. “You have a half hour to find Gee, Jay and Robbie. If you do you win a prize, if not…”

Tommy has become aggitated during Adam’s speech, his body shifting around in the bag to get Adam’s attention. “Adam, our parents are fucking MISSING!!! We don’t have time for playing around! I appreciate you wanting to make my fantasy come true but…”

Adam knocks Tommy off of his lap, his body slamming hard into the coffee table as he lands on the floor. “I will monitor my watch and the time will start as soon as you are free. I hope you do not intend to waste a precious second, Tommy. It could mean life or death to those involved…”

Adam’s eyes turn black as he reaches down to untie the ropes on the bag. Complete and utter terror runs through Tommy when he realizes that his loving boyfriend is no longer there, instead he is facing a demon straight out of hell. 

The bag is roughly pulled off and Tommy lies on the floor in a heap, his limbs refusing to cooperate as he tries to stand. Adam picks up the flashlight and tosses it onto Tommy’s stomach then looks down at his watch and comments in a flat, uncaring voice “Time starts—right now.”  
Tommy tries once again to stand but his legs give out a second time. Adam grabs him by his hair and yanks him to his feet, his big hand shaking Tommy like a rag doll. Adam then places his lips close to Tommy’s ear and sneers “You better run, little bitch. Your time and theirs is running out…”

Adrenline finally kicks in as Tommy turns and runs out of the room as far away from Adam as he can get. Instinct takes over and when he sees the stairs he runs up them deciding to search the bedrooms first. 

Tommy hears Adam’s footsteps on the stairs as he flings open bedroom door after bedroom door, his flashlight beam searching for his brothers and ex-lover. He becomes more and more frantic when he completes an entire wing and has yet to find any of them. 

Adam is still standing at the top of the stairs, his evil laugh bouncing off the walls as Tommy runs past him to search another wing. “You are getting warmer, lover…but your time is beginning to run out! Run faster, rabbit!” 

Time feels as if it were standing still. Tommy’s slight frame shakes with fear, his sweaty hands beginning to slip on the door knobs as he tries to turn them, fumbling with the flashlight. Adam calls out “Ten minutes left, love! Run your little non-existent ass off!”

Tommy flings open the last door in the North wing and screams, hands over his mouth, his knees slamming the floor as he collapses to them in shock. 

Adam has placed both Jay’s smashed body and Gee’s headless one on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. Tommy cannot believe what he is seeing. He stares at the ring that he gave Gee shortly after joining the family. It is still on Gee’s index finger. 

Adam brushes past Tommy and walks up to the two bodies on the bed. “In case you are wondering love these aren’t wax figures. I enjoyed killing each of them. Would you like to get a closer look? I’m sure you would…” Adam returns to Tommy before Tommy can reply, grabbing him by the hair and yanking him upright. A scream escapes Tommy’s lungs as Adam throws Tommy down on top of the bodies. “See? Real, right? Do you like the way I crushed in Jay’s face and body? The way I cleaved Gee’s head off? They were so much fun to destroy! And…” Adam leans down over Tommy and whispers in his ear “Robbie is still alive somewhere in this house!” 

Adam stands again and places his hand on the back of Tommy’s neck, pulling him upright to stand next to him. “I was a bad boy by interrupting your fun, baby…so I’ll be nice and give you back five minutes. We will start at fifteen minutes left to find your ex-lover. If you find him in time I will let him go,if not then I will just have to add him to the pile.” Adam then leans in and kisses Tommy, his fangs digging deep into Tommy’s upper lip before finally pulling away to watch a slow trail of blood trickle down Tommy’s chin. Tears are welling up in Tommy’s eyes and his shocked face has turned marble white. 

Adam hands Tommy back his flashlight and then gives a hard slap to Tommy’s asscheek, shoving his boy towards the door. “Like I said before…run rabbit run!”


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this has been finals week for me. Let's just say the stress that I have been feeling has leaked into this chapter (sorry bout that! LOL). I'm sure some of you are gonna throw your hands up in the air and think "I am SO done with this" but hey, I did warn you guys this was not a normal story, right? Have faith my loves...have faith...

Tommy stumbles out into the hall, his legs shaking horribly. He…can’t even begin to wrap his head around what he just saw. Adam’s warning flashes through his mind. Where in the hell would he even BEGIN to look for Robbie in this carnival of horrors? 

Once again reaching the main staircase Tommy skids to a halt. Which way to go? Knowing how much Adam likes to play games only one option comes to Tommy’s frazzled mind. The basement.

“I’m coming to get you, rabbit. You better start running before I catch up with you.” Tommy turns and runs down the stairs to the first floor, instinctively running to the back of the mansion. With surprisingly little trouble he finds the door to the basement just off of the pantry but there is one problem—the door is locked.

Adam walks up behind Tommy, effectively blocking the only exit to the pantry. “Baby, I said that the basement was part of the playing field…but I never said the door was unlocked! Now…” Adam stalks towards Tommy, cornering him against the basement door “… if you would like to have me unlock it we could put the game on pause for a few minutes...” 

Tommy looks, REALLY looks deep into Adam’s face and sees the truth in the glow of his flashlight. The crooked half smirk, his lips curled back, nostrils flaring. All of this plus Adam’s mussed hair and the devil glint in his eyes gives away just how manic the love of Tommy’s life really is. Robbie is somewhere in the basement, and if he doesn’t go along with…

Adam reaches into his pocket and pulls out the remote to the doors and places it on a shelf well out of Tommy’s reach. He smirks as he unbuttons and unzips his pants. “C’mon, Glitterbaby! It’s not like you haven’t sucked my dick before. And don’t try anything stupid. I’m bigger and stronger than you are. What say, babycakes?”

Tommy tries to think of a way out. Escaping from this house of horror is impossible. He would never leave Robbie to suffer in Adam’s hands the way…Tommy cannot focus on his brothers right now. He will mourn them later, right now he has to do what he must so he and Robbie can survive.

Tommy sinks to his knees. Adam pulls his dick out of his pants and slaps the tip on Tommy’s chin. “Open, rabbit.” When Tommy does Adam shoves his cock forward until he is pushing against the back of Tommy’s throat, holding it there as Tommy begins to choke. He relishes the fact that he has Tommy…HIS Tommy, on his knees and under his control. Adam runs his fingers through Tommy’s hair before tightly clutching handfuls of it so he can fuck deep into Tommy’s throat. Tommy cannot help but grunt when Adam’s rings catch on strands of his hair, pulling some out.

The blowjob is short and dirty. Adam holds Tommy on his cock long after he finishes shooting down his throat as part of his power play. Adam finally allows Tommy to rock back on his knees, his cum dripping out of the corners of Tommy’s mouth which is swollen and red. Adam can’t help himself, he smirks as he rezips his pants. “You are the best cocksucker I’ve ever known honey and you’re all mine, don’t forget it. Damian must have taught you a thing or two when I wasn’t looking!” Adam grabs the remote, unbars the door and swings it wide open. “Don’t forget your flashlight, dear. You have ten minutes left starting now. Oh, and watch your back. You never know when something might sneak up on you…”

Tommy practically falls down the stairs as he runs at full tilt, his jaw aching and his knees weak.

“ROBBIE?” 

No answer.

“ROBBIE, CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT’S TOMMY JOE!”

Still no response.

The basement has obviously been turned into a storage area. Boxes and furniture are piled as high as the ceiling or scattered everywhere in some areas of the basement. There is a narrow path through all the piles and Tommy tries to move quickly but carefully forward, every so often looking back over his shoulder. 

As he passes a skeleton hanging from a wire frame Adam jumps out at Tommy causing him to utter a short scream. “Five minutes left, babe. How in the hell are you gonna find Robbie in this mess, hum?”

Tommy tries to ignore Adam, who has taken the skelton down from the wire frame and is waltzing up and down the aisle with it in much the same way Lestat danced with the corpse in Interview With The Vampire. As he moves forward another couple of feet Tommy’s flashlight lands on an old unpainted door in the back left corner of the basement. He runs down the aisle, heedless of the piles of trash and boxes falling every which way and flings open the heavy old door. 

Robbie is sitting on the floor of the dirty little room, a ball gag in his mouth and his arms tied tightly behind him. One of his legs is broken; the bone sticking through the skin of his shin. Dried blood surrounds Robbie’s feet and Tommy turns on Adam in a rage.

“What the fuck? Why are you…WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU???”

Adam steps forward and places his large hand around Tommy’s throat, lifting him at least a foot off of the ground and slamming him into the wall closest to the door, holding him there. “What the fuck is wrong with ME? Oh baby, you have that one all wrong!”

Tommy’s eyes begin to bulge slightly as Adam tightens his grip. “I set up this nice little game for you and look what you do?! YOU get pissed at ME cause your old lover boy got a little mangled on his way here! Well BOOHOO for him! Doesn’t that just SUCK!? Oh wait…YOU suck, Tommy Joe! As you just proved upstairs!!!!” Adam continues his hold on Tommy but still manages to kick Robbie’s hip. Adam continues his rant over Robbie’s screams “Do you know what your ex did upstairs, Robbie Wobbie? He sucked me dry in the pantry! Isn’t he just a good boy? Do you want him to suck you off too?” 

Robbie makes a muffled noise and Adam kicks him again, this time directly on the broken bone. “Well TOUGH SHIT! You aren’t gonna need a blow job where you are going…”

Adam turns and throws Tommy with all his strength into a pile of boxes a few feet away. Tommy’s back slams into the pile and he crumbles to the floor, the pile above him rocking back and forth before collasping on top of him. Tommy hears Robbie scream in pain as he tries to climb out of the pile of papers and books that are now piled up on top of him. 

Once he has managed to claw his way out he stands on unsteady feet for a second. Adam now has Robbie choked against the wall in the exact pose he held Tommy, the ball gag removed from Robbie’s mouth. Robbie is gasping for air while trying to beg for his life. As soon as Adam notices that Tommy has managed to scratch is way to freedom he shoots a evil grin back at Tommy and says “Hey baby, watch this.”

Adam turns his arm so his elbow is in the air. He places his hand into Robbie’s mouth cupping his hand over Robbie’s nose, his fingers covering Robbie’s upper teeth. Adam whispers “Goodbye, Robbie Wobbie” as he yanks upward, separating Robbie’s head in half where the upper jaw connects to the bottom. Adam turns his hand and lets go of the rest of Robbie’s body, sinking the fingers of his other hand into Robbie’s hair before the upper section of the head hits the floor, turning to present it to Tommy as one would hold a shrunken head by the hair. Blood is gushing everywhere and bits of brain matter are splattered on his clothing but Adam pays no mind, storming over to Tommy’s side, Robbie’s skull swinging as he moves. 

“Well, it appears that I no longer have competition does it, rabbit? But my surprises aren’t over with yet…” 

Tommy takes a few steps back, his mouth wordlessly hanging open and huge tears running down his face. His brain on overload Tommy staggers a few more steps and then turns and starts to climb as fast as he can over the piles to get to the center aisle once more and away from Adam. A loud chuckle behind him sends chills down his spine. The beam from Tommy’s flashlight shines directly in front of him—he left it behind and Adam is now using it as a way to taunt Tommy.

“Darlin, did you forget I’m half wolf? I see well in the dark, can track you no matter where you go. There is no escape. You might as well give in cause I’m gonna catch you, rabbit. And the more you run from me the harsher the punishment…”

Tommy makes it to the top of the steps before realizing his worse fears have come true. Adam has barred the door in place. All of his efforts cannot force the door open. 

Adam is right, there is no escape.

Tommy is trapped like…a rabbit in a snare.

Adam appears at the bottom of the stairs, Robbie’s skull still swinging from his fist. “There’s no escape, rabbit. Now be a good boy and come back down here, I have another delight to share with you.”

Tommy remains silent. He would love to rant and scream but now his very survival harbors on keeping his mouth shut and keeping a tight reign on his emotions. Tommy’s thoughts turn to his missing parents. He know he has to stay calm and keep it together if he has a chance to ever see them again…and if Adam hasn’t already killed them as well…

When Tommy doesn’t budge from his spot at the top of the stairs Adam growls, reaching up to grap Tommy by the arm and yanking him back down the stairs. Tommy struggles to break Adam’s grip but Adam easily drags him to the opposite side of the room where a small doorway is half hidden behind some boxes. Adam kicks the boxes aside, opening the door that leads to a tunnel. Adam shoves Tommy into the tunnel and slams the door shut behind them, locking it in place. “Keep walking rabbit…there is another surprise waiting for you at the other end…”

At the end of the tunnel Tommy climbs another set of stairs. Opening the door at the top he walks into a large garage, overhead emergency lights turning on and blinding him for a moment. Adam reaches the top of the stairs, pushes him into and over to the other side of the garage. 

Tommy skids to a halt and sinks to the floor of the garage, his body crumbling once again to the concrete below him. His screams are back and are in full force, bouncing off the walls and hurting his own ears. He tries to curl into himself in a fetal position on the floor but Adam’s hands are automatically in his hair, around his neck holding him up on his knees. He feels Robbie’s skull slap the back of his neck—Adam is still holding it tight in his hand like the prize he feels it is. But the sight in front of him is too much for Tommy’s mind to take in…

Frankie is laid out on an old wooden door which is supported by saw horses. His skin is ashen and broken veins show though even his most colorful tattoos. His face is twisted in death giving away how horrifying his last seconds on earth must have truly been. 

Tommy continues to scream as his disbelieving eyes take in Frankie’s naked body, the way that Adam has sliced him open from chin to cock as if he were a pig at slaughter house. He vital organs are hanging out of the large slit but his heart had been removed. Tommy realizes this because Adam has placed it next to Frankie’s body. There is a huge bite taken out of it.

Adam smirks down at Tommy while reaching into his pocket to pull out the remote once again. He pushes a series of buttons and the garage door begins to slide open. He easily hauls Tommy to his feet and turns him so they are face to face, easily throwing Tommy over his shoulder. Pausing just inside the garage Adam picks up a cord of rope and a body bag from a small table. 

He tightens his hold on Tommy’s struggling body as he walks back to the van parked outside, commenting drily “C’mon Glitterbaby. It’s dinnertime…and I’m hungry for some rabbit stew…”


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my semester from hell is finally over, I just have to await my grades to see if I graduate next Friday. I will have more time this summer to dedicate to this story and I am very happy about that!
> 
> Since I have been very cruel to all of you by killing off some of your favorite characters I thought I would be nice and write up a (very) small lead in to the next chapter. It should help ease the minds of those of you who now want to kill ME for writing off your faves (Geminimum, especially you darling! I'm so sorry I hurt your Frankiebaby...XO!)
> 
> Hopefully, though this is short, it will make you all feel somewhat better. Luv you totes!!! XO

The screen flickers and fades like an old silent movie. The stones in the wall become visible once again as the screen fades completely away. Silence once again fills the room as Mikey comes to a standstill in front of Ray, who lifts tired, red eyes to meet Mikey’s . “Wifey” faces husband for a brief second before they return to what evil has turned them into…Mistress and her chained slave.

“That is what will happen if I turn Adam loose on the family, Ray. Right now he is calm and controlled, awaiting your decision. If you follow my instructions and return to face the Council, convincing them that we who live here are indeed a mirage,then I will guarantee that I will save every member of the family when we attack. If not, I set Adam free to kill all that you love. What do you say, darling? Are you finally willing to concede to save the ones you love?” 

Ray knows what he SHOULD do. The welfare and safety of his clan is at stake. He took a vow to protect them, to put them above all others. But his mind keeps flashing back to what he has just witnessed—the very destruction of those that he loves more than…almost everyone. No, Ray needs to continue to be honest with himself. He still loves Mikey, always will no matter what. Good or evil does not matter when it comes to his beloved. His heart knows the truth and that is all that matters. 

Ray cannot help himself. With his heart in his eyes he tries one last time.

“Mikey, I love you beyond words, with my whole heart. I may have been an insensitive bastard during our marriage but you can never doubt my love for you. Please come back with me. I promise to do everything that I can to make things better. We can find a way to bind your evil side and…”  
“…AND WHAT?” Mikey slaps Ray hard across the face before continuing. “Give up all of this, the control, my powers? And what for? To be a piece of drapery that hangs by your side, never having a mind of my own, always bowing down while you give everything that you have to that fucking Council instead of to me and your family? NO RAY, I will NOT give in so I can spend the rest of my life on the outside looking in. I control EVERYTHING here and I intend to stay here and rule MY Council the way I want!”

Mikey starts to slam the riding crop into various places on Ray’s body until his arm tires as a reminder of who is in charge. Finally Mikey drops the crop on the dais, making his way to the doorway once again. There he pauses, calling over his shoulder. “I’m going to bed. I’ll expect your answer in the morning. Enjoy being on your knees, it’s about time that YOU’RE the one spending all your time that way instead of me. Goodnight, Ray.” And with that Mikey gracefully strolls out of the room, leaving a broken-hearted Ray to make the most difficult decision of his entire undead life.


	72. Chapter 72

Tommy slowly wakes from the long sleep that Frankie placed him in. Each still sore or stiff body part is catalogued in turn before he even opens his eyes, taking inventory in case he needs to react quickly when he returns to the world of the undead. Considering the hell he and his family have encountered lately no one would blame Tommy for this careful action.

He carefully stretches, his back and neck popping in a few places. Overall he feels great. Like the old Tommy again—except one thing is missing…  
Tommy’s eyes crack open and take in a sight that steals his very breath away.

Sitting very naked and very close to Tommy on the side of the bed is Adam. As he stares intently at Tommy his eyes flicker back and forth from light blue to solid black and then back to blue again. Tommy, ignoring the danger behind Adam’s shifting eyes instead reaches out and slowly begins tracing the muscles that are bulging in Adam’s arms and chest. His voice is a sweet, sexy growl as he asks “Are we alone, Adam?”

Adam appears to be in a trance. He gives a brief nod before leaning down to roughly capture Tommy’s lips with his own. Tommy wraps his arms around Adam and pulls him down until their bodies are flush against each other, the kiss deepening as Tommy pushes his tongue against Adam’s bottom lip. Adam easily opens for him and their tongues fight for dominance for a moment before Adam wins, his upper body pinning Tommy down into the mattress as he claims Tommy’s mouth.

Adam’s wolf takes over surprising both of them. Since evil Adam has returned his wolf has remained good, hiding in the background and patiently waiting for his chance. This is the perfect opportunity to take charge, claim his mate and remind Adam that he is still here, still a major part of him.  
Adam has been so busy dealing with the warring emotions that have taken over his mind and body that he has failed to notice that tonight is his first full moon. Frankie is not there to help him deal with the changes that his body will go through before morning comes, and Tommy is ill-equipped to handle Adam’s first phase. But Adam becomes calm, his wolf guiding him through each new and different feeling as if he has been doing this since he was born. 

Tommy whines when Adam pulls away from him. He can feel the growing tide of desire and longing that is passing through every aspect of Adam’s being, and when he look deep into Adam’s eyes he notices that the evil has receded. This just might be the moment that Tommy has been waiting for…

“Adam, make me yours please. Take me, mark me. Whatever you want.”

Adam growls once more as he stands, pulling the blankets away and moving back in for another deep, all consuming kiss. Tommy whimpers and the noise makes its way straight to Adam’s cock. When Adam finally pulls back once again he hears his wolf ask in a strained voice “Do you know what you are asking for, Tommy? To be mine…ONLY mine forever? To be my mate, to wear my mark so all the world will know you are mine?”  
Tommy runs his palms up Adam’s chest and back down his arms, his hands resting on Adam’s hips as he answers “I want nothing more than to be yours Adam, you know that.” 

Adam’s eyes momentarily turn black as he asks “ALL of it, Tommy? Is that what you want?” 

Tommy blushes and he glances down shyly for a moment. He has heard rumors of were mating rituals before but for some reason the very thought always makes him this way. Adam reaches out and cups Tommy’s chin in his hand, gently pulling his face up until their eyes meet. “You are so damn cute Tommy I could just eat you up…” 

Tommy grins his wide cheeky grin and comments “Are you going to blow my house down too?” Adam grins back as he responds “No baby…but I am going to blow SOMETHING, though…”

 

Ray has been kneeling for hours, his body cramping and his mind whirling. He has no idea what he is going to do. He wants to save everyone, his clan AND his family but he cannot seem to come up with a workable scheme to do both. 

He is so deep in thought that he jumps when he hears Damian whisper “See, I told you Dimitre! He IS beautiful isn’t he? Just your type…” 

Ray feels a body kneel down behind him then rub up against his back, a hard cock pressed into his asscheeks as a ball gag is forced between his lips. “Shush, darling! Wouldn’t want you waking the Queen, now would we? Not when you have such a nice ass to fuck…” Ray feels another set of hands grab his and restrain them, the sound of chains rattling as cuffs are wrestled back around his wrists, his shoulders pulled out of their sockets as the chain is pulled taunt and secured. 

Damian circles to the front of Ray and kneels down while Dimitre takes Damian’s place behind him. Ray hasn’t been fucked in…hell, he cannot think how long…and now BOTH these bastards are thinking of…

Dimitre places a wet finger against Ray’s hole, pausing a few seconds to draw out the suspense before plunging it all the way inside. Ray moans out in pain around the ball gag and Damian leans down to lick then bite Ray’s nipples. Dimitre knows that he is doing nothing to help Ray take his huge cock but he couldn’t care less. All he knows is this pretty boy with his rock hard thighs and tight ass is driving him crazy just by being in the room with him and all he wants to do is tear this vamp’s ass completely apart.

Dimitre removes his finger and places his cock at Ray’s hole. He nods to Damian, who places both his hands around Ray’s neck. Dimitre nods once again and shoves his cock forward, burying it to the hilt inside of Ray with one movement as Damian squeezes his hands around Ray’s neck, effectively keeping him quiet by blocking Ray’s windpipe. 

Tears of pain begin to flow down Ray’s face. Dimitre makes a quiet moan as he pulls halfway out of Ray, the sight of blood on his cock driving him into a frenzy. Damian holds in a squeal of glee as he watches the vamp he hates most in the world forced to take cock like the whore Damian always knew he was. Damian releases Ray’s neck and then twists Ray’s balls with one hand while he sharply twists first one nipple then the other.

Ray has no concept of time. Blinding pain rules his world as Dimitre finally comes deep inside of him and pulls out, come running down the inside of Ray’s legs. The two men trade places. Dimitre unbuckles the ball gag and quickly replaces it with a ring. “Wouldn’t want you to bite me while Damian rips you up.” Dimitre shoves his cock down Ray’s throat as Damian pushes his cock into Ray’s tight ass, whispering harshly “Who’s the bitch now, Ray?”

 

Tommy cannot believe his eyes. He can see the wolf rippling under Adam’s skin as he pulls back to sit on his knees and stare down at Tommy. He watches as Adam licks his lips in anticipation. The look makes Tommy feel more than naked; it makes him feel like an appetizer on a buffet.

Adam reaches out and runs his hands gently all over Tommy’s body. “Damn baby! You are so fucking beautiful! I want you badly…” 

Tommy arches his back and moans out under Adam’s fingerstips. “Adam please baby. Please I want…”

Adam leans over Tommy and lowers his lips to Tommy’s ear, licking the outer ridge before quietly asking “What is it you want, love? I’ll give you whatever you want…”

Tommy blushes a pretty shade of pink and bites his lip. “Honey…is it true that you can…you know…I mean, it’s ok if you can’t but I’ve heard and…”  
Adam throws back his head and his laughter rings off the walls. “Babe, I can’t answer if you can’t ask! Just say it!” 

Tommy lowers his head until his fringe covers most of his face. “Well, I’ve always heard rumors that weres could, you know…like a dog can…”  
Adam brushes Tommy’s hair out of his face. “You mean, can I knot with you? Is that what you mean?” Tommy nods but looks everywhere but at Adam, who finds Tommy extremely sexy and adorable. “Baby, we can’t do this if you can’t look me in the eyes!”

Tommy raises his surprised eyes to Adam’s. “You…mean it’s all real?”

Adam smiles gently. “Yeah baby, it’s all real. Weres can knot as part of their mating ritual but there is more to it than just that. You know I have to mark you as well, right?”

Tommy nods once. “I wanted that since your turning. I am yours already, Adam. Why not make it official and show the whole world?”

Adam gives Tommy a surprised look. “Baby, are you sure? It’s not going to be easy for you. You are not a were, your body is not equipped…”  
Tommy leans up on his elbows and licks down the side of Adam’s face. “I don’t care about pain. I want you to fill me with everything you have. Come on baby…give it to me…”

Adam growls deep in his chest as he kisses Tommy back into the pillows, only stopping when Tommy’s lips are beginning to grow numb. He then proceeded to lick, kiss, nibble and bite every inch of Tommy’s skin down to his cock. When Tommy reaches out to grab onto Adam’s arms he lets out a grunt that shakes the bed. Adam moves down to the bottom of the bed out of Tommy’s reach and starts his skin exploration starting from Tommy’s ankles to the base of Tommy’s cock. “Easy baby…lift those sweet cheeks for me, love.” 

Tommy raises his ass off the bed and Adam places two pillows under the small of Tommy’s back and his ass cheeks. “Baby, stay as still as you can for me, ok? This might get uncomfortable fast.”

Tommy nods and Adam grabs the lube out of the drawer next to the bed. Tommy takes a deep breath and tries to relax. “Keep the eye contact baby. I’ll go as slow as I can…”

Before Tommy knows what is happening Adam has four fingers deep inside of him, his thumb tickling the rim of his hole. “Talk to me baby, are you ok?” 

Tommy’s voice shakes as he responds. “Yeah but…please! I need you…”

Adam removes his hand and climbs back up the bed, his lips claiming Tommy’s once again. “You got me babe. Now just be still for a second…”

Tommy feels the pain take him outside of his body when he begins to feel the stretch of Adam’s cock around his rim, the feeling of Adam’s knot pushing its way inside Tommy’s tight opening. Adam groans and tries to stay still, giving Tommy a chance to adjust but he cannot help but make a few shallow fucks into the tight channel holding him. Panic begins to take over Tommy as Adam continues to grow seemingly without stopping. Adam growls and Tommy takes a few short breaths, ignoring his fears as he tries to lie still and be good. 

The knot finally stops growing and Adam does his best to keep his movements shallow. The tightness around the knot is driving Adam crazy and he loses control, throwing his upper body down to blanket Tommy. It doesn’t take long for Adam to reach his first peak, asking Tommy in a rough voice “Are you…FUCK!...gggrrrrrr…ready to be mine…forever?” 

Tommy throws back his head and moans out “Yes honey make me yours.”

Adam begins to come as his upper and lower fangs begin to grow. Tommy raises his chin in invitation and in the next second searing pain runs through his neck and down his arm. Adam kept his promise, placing the bite high enough on Tommy’s neck so that there will be no way short of a scarf to hide the mark. The thought of this excites Tommy, who comes without anyone even coming near his cock all evening. This evening belongs completely to Adam, Tommy thinks as the vibrations running through his body subside and he can think clearly again. 

Four orgasms later Tommy begins to feel Adam’s knot begin to subside. It takes another half an hour before Adam can pull out to the sound of Tommy’s yelp of pain. But both vamp and werevamp look at each other with a look of unmistakable love on their faces.  
The question lurking in the back of their minds is…just how long will this happiness last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since all you boys and girls have been so good while I let Adam have his rampage of destruction DonnaClaus has decided to give you a chapter that is (mostly) abuse free--except for poor Ray. Oh well. Consider the source...it has been a long time since this story has had any real happiness in it. So I hope you enjoy your present! Love you guys! XO


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday/Mother's Day everyone! I figured this would be as good of a day as any to post this chapter, even if it may not be what it appears (yeah, I know...none of mine are, but that is all the fun of this, right?? LOL)
> 
> This chapter is for the lovely and sweet Geminimum, who encouraged me to continue this story when I tried to shelve it recently. What better way than for you to spend Mother's Day than with your all-time favorite, right darlin? XO

“Well it’s about fucking time!”

Adam and Tommy both jump in surprise as they look towards the bottom of their bed. Standing with his hands on his hips and a huge smile on his face is Frankie. “Glad to see that you finally claimed your mate, Adam.”

Tommy gives Adam a questioning glance and Adam nods once. Ignoring both his and Adam’s current state of undress Tommy smiles and opens his arms wide towards Frankie. “Get over here and give me a hug you little shit!” 

Adam sits up in the bed to watch his Tommy embrace Frankie. ”Damn they make a hot couple” is the first thought that enters his mind as he watches the two hug and kiss each other. Then Frankie turns to Adam and makes his way around the bed to enter Adam’s arms for a tight hug and kiss. “Little shit?! Tommy you fit that description pretty well yourself, asshole!” Adam’s laughter ruffles Frankie’s hair as the two embrace for a second time. “Good to see you…YOU again, Adam!” 

The comment sobers Adam for a moment as he answers “Yeah I know Frankie…but who knows for how long though? That’s the problem…”  
Frankie moves out of Adam’s arms to stand next to the bed, his hand reaching out and tracing Tommy’s mating bite as Adam pulls up the sheet to cover Tommy. Adam then pulls on his boxers and moves to stand next to Frankie. 

Both weres stare down at Tommy who is slightly blushing under their intense gazes, the veins in his marble colored skin showing through especially near the claiming mark. “Damn baby you are beyond beautiful.” Adam smiles then chuckles as Tommy blushes bright red at his comment.

Frankie walks out of the room and returns with two glasses of blood and a glass of wine for himself. “Adam,I came back to take you out for a run since this is your first phase. But when we return the three of us need to have a conversation about where to go from here. Now drink up and let’s go, the night awaits…”

Adam drains his glass dry and stares at Tommy as he places it on the bedside table. Frankie moves to Tommy’s side and takes Tommy into his arms again. “Sorry to interrupt such a sweet scene babes but if Adam doesn’t release some stress…” Tommy pulls Frankie in to him tighter. “I understand, Frankie. Just take good care of him and bring him back to me in one piece, ok? I’m not quite finished with him yet…” Frankie gives Tommy another squeeze as he giggles “I’ll keep him together so you can tear him apart, I promise Tommy Joe.” 

Adam leans down and takes Tommy in his arms. Staring into his chocolate brown eyes Adam feels his the blood beat faster though his body as he softly says “I love you baby. Behave, I won’t be gone long.” Tommy gives him a cheeky grin a second before Adam claims Tommy’s lips in a short, searing kiss which he immediately breaks. If he stays even a second longer he will follow his instincts and climb back onto Tommy and take him again. 

Adam moves to Frankie’s side and reaches for his hand. Frankie blows Tommy a kiss to make him smile. “Bye honey . We will be back soon, promise.” Once Adam’s hand is in Frankie’s there is a flash and the two of them disappear. 

 

“Goddamnit!!!” Mikey screams as soon as his eyes open. Why in the fuck is he having that fucking dream again? 

Mikey in a long white dress at the altar, Ray holding his hand and smiling at him as the preacher drones on and on. Their wedding night. Mikey standing naked on their balcony in the moonlight, Ray’s arms wrapped around him, Mikey leaning back against him as they stare out into the moonlit night. Ray removing the blindfold from his eyes so he can see their beloved mansion for the first time. Ray taking him to Paris on their 50th wedding anniversary. 

“Those days are long fucking OVER!” Mikey thinks to himself as he drags his body off of his king size bed. Ray belongs to Mikey now not the other way around!!! Ray is the slave NOT MIKEY…Ray only exists so Mikey can fuck him then drain him dry. Pulling on his jeans he storms out of his bedroom and makes his way to the room where Ray is chained…

Upon arrival at the throne room Mikey stops in the doorway in shock. 

Ray is sleeping in the same kneeling position that Mikey left him in. “I didn’t chain his wrists when I left!” Mikey thinks to himself. Someone else has cuffed his arms over his head, both shoulders obviously pulled out of their sockets by the taunt chains above. Come covers every inch of Ray’s chest and back, a dried puddle of it on the floor directly below Ray’s ass. His chin appears to be out of place as well, shifted to the side at an odd angle. He may not be bled dry but Ray’s grey skin tone as well as the unhealed slices on his back,chest and sides testify that whoever did this bled him almost to the point of no return, probably to keep him from fighting back. A ball gag was left in his mouth, his breathing shallow. 

Mikey is then hit with an overwhelming reaction that he would never have expected. Maybe it is due to the dreams he has been having, maybe it is just a blow to his ego that others would abuse his…property, but Mikey is suddenly furious at the very idea that someone would hurt Ray behind his back like this. “Not that I give a shit about him” Mikey thinks to himself “but he IS my property and they need to fucking respect that!!! Whoever did this will pay dearly…”

 

 

Tommy stretches for the fourth time and debates getting out of his comfy bed. Knowing that he should probably at the very least get a shower and put on clean sleep pants Tommy sits up and reaches for his boxers on the side table…and heaves blood all over himself. 

“What in the fuck???” Tommy thinks to himself as he peels back wet and sticky sheets and blankets. He has no choice now but to get up and make his way to the shower, stripping the bed and throwing the bedding in the laundry bin. 

Tommy is regulating the water for his shower when he is hit with a second wave, this time barely making his way to the sink before vomiting. When he finally makes his way into the shower he is shaking badly and in need of not only washing up but a nap. 

Reaching for the soap Tommy is startled when he feels something…move…inside of him. Right between his heart and his dick. Thinking he is finally cracking up from the hell that Damian has put him through Tommy tries to ignore whatever it is in favor of cleaning up quickly. 

Once out of the shower Tommy takes a towel and takes a swipe at the bathroom mirror. Staring at his reflection he doesn’t see anything different other than a few new scars and his claiming mark. Tommy reaches out his hand and gently traces the mark, a sweet smile crossing his face as he thinks back to the events earlier in the evening. He finally belongs completely to Adam. “About fucking time” he thinks to himself before another wave hits him and he vomits again in the sink. 

As Tommy is rinsing his mouth out he feels a movement under his skin making all of his hair stand up on end. Tommy’s lips begin to feel dry so he forces himself to make his way to the refrige to get a cup of blood. He grabs the container from the top shelve and uncaps it but just the smell causes him to return the container and sends him running for the kitchen sink.

 

Adam and Frankie pause at a small pond. They have been running for a long time and for the first time in his life Adam knows the definition of the word freedom. His wolf is happy, content. He has claimed his mate and has finally come into his true self. But in the back of his mind he can still feel the link to…something that has a hold on him. Hopefully now that Frankie is here they can figure out what is going on with him and tell him what they can do to fix it.

Frankie turns to Adam and gives him the sign that they need to get back. With a grunt and what sounds like a sigh Adam shifts back into his human side as easily as if he has been doing it all his life. He and Frankie wordlessly get dressed and then Frankie takes Adam’s hand in his before flitting them back to the hotel.

The moment that they enter the hotel room they both notice that something is wrong. Their senses tell them that only Tommy is in the suite but they notice the combined smell of blood and sickness that sends them instantly in search of him. 

Tommy stumbles from the kitchen towards Adam, his lips dry and dark circles under his chocolate eyes that were not there when they left. He turns stricken and sad eyes from Adam to Frankie as his hands move to embrace his flat stomach. “Baby…something’s wrong with…” 

Tommy’s eyes flutter closed as he passes out.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY found out today that I passed my last class so I am officially GRADUATED!!!! (For those of you didn't know I now have a masters in library and information science! I am starting a second masters program for history in the fall but I will have the summer off!) **YEAH FOR SUMMER OFF!!!!**
> 
> I decided to give you all a graduation present...another chapter! Today someone told me they love this story but they are wondering "when in the fuck do we get to see some love???" Don't worry ya'll, love still holds this family together and it will be showing itself very soon. I know that I have put you on a rollercoaster with this fic but I have not forgotten the love. XO

Adam paced back and forth on the small balcony of their suite until the sun came up. Now he is pacing the halls waiting for Frankie to finish his examination with Tommy Joe. What in the absolute fuck could be taking so long??? 

Adam threw a fit when Frankie reached Tommy’s side first and picked him up in his arms, heading towards the bed. But in true Frankie fashion he was told to “Give him some room” and to “Take that fuckin distracting pacing someplace else.” Even though every fiber of Adam’s being as well as his wolf demanded that he stay the demanding look on Frankie’s face could not be denied. In the back of his mind he knows that Frank would never do anything to intentionally harm Tommy but the instinctive need to stay with his mate is the real reason that his feet drag as he tries to pull himself away. 

But hours have passed and still no sign of Frankie. Adam’s wolf is beginning to howl as he fights with everything he has not to return to their hotel suite. “Frankie knows what he’s doing” Adam tells himself. “Just give him a chance to heal him.”

A few minutes later Adam turns to see his brother walking towards him with a deeply concerned look on his face. “Frankie! Thank fuck! I was just going to…”

Frankie reaches his hand out towards Adam who takes it and holds on as if it were a lifeline. “Adam, we need to talk before you go to see Tommy Joe. C’mon, let’s go into the lounge at the end of the hall…”

Adam feels himself be dragged down the hall by Frankie but at the same time demands “Is it ok to leave him alone?” Frankie nods, his pace quickening. “I placed a…spell on him to make him sleep but I’m not sure how long it will work so we must hurry. I spoke to Gee on the phone a short time ago. They haven’t found Ray yet but he, Jay and Robbie are coming back to the hotel for a while. I filled them in on Tommy so they will stay with him if they get back before we do.” 

Once they reach the lounge Frankie locks the doors behind them to insure their privacy. “Adam, I…don’t know how to tell you this but…when you claimed Tommy you turned him.”

“WHAT??? But I thought…” Adam’s distress is causing his wolf to cower in the background, giving the evil in him a chance to move forward once again. Frankie can see Adam’s eyes start to change and he realizes that he has to talk fast to keep the evil at bay until…

“…I know! Not all claim bites end in transformation, most do not. You and Gee are different, at a basic level you have a gene that allowed the change to happen. But Tommy wasn’t meant to become a werevamp and that’s the problem.” Frankie reaches out and takes Adam’s hand in his trying to give as much comfort as he can. “Adam, the evil inside you is to blame, not your wolf. If the situation around us was different Tommy would still be just another vampire. But because of the evil that is now inherent in your nature your wolf created a wolf mate inside of Tommy.”  
Adam’s face momentarily changes, his expression changing to one of pride, an evil smirk covering his face. But just as suddenly as this look comes forward it disappears again to be replaced with a look of anguish. 

“The main problem is that since Tommy was never meant to be a werevamp his body is trying to reject it, the same way a woman would have a miscarriage. The wolf is incompatible with his vamp body and there seems to be nothing that I can do to help him. Tommy needs blood so his vamp side can survive but his wolf side is rejecting it, not allowing him a chance to get the nutrition he needs. But that isn’t the worst of it.”  
Adam yanks his hand from Frankie’s hold and paces the room, snarling out “What in the fuck can be worse than that, Frankie?” 

Frankie stands and places his hand on Adam’s arm to stop his pacing before giving Adam the worst news that he has heard in a long time. “Tommy’s wolf is…evil.”

 

Mikey backs away from Ray and sighs. 

His first reaction was to call for slaves to clean Ray while he goes in search of the bastard(s) that did this. But while staring down at his slave another thought comes to mind. 

Mikey leaves the room to collect all that would be needed to put things to rights. Upon his return he immediately notices that Ray was now awake and in considerable pain, his eyes raising to meet Mikey’s in a sad, silent plea for help. 

Mikey dips a cloth in warm, soapy water as he comments “I did not give premission for anyone to abuse you, slave. That I wish to do in my own way and in my own time.” As he washes Ray’s body Mikey continues. “When I take the gag out of your mouth you will tell me who did this to you so they can be punished. Think carefully, slave. I wouldn’t want you to lie to me…that would only cause you more pain in the end. Understood?” Ray tries to shake his head but the pain in his jaw makes him moan instead. 

Once Ray is clean Mikey releases first one wrist and then the other, making a jerking motion with each arm and popping his shoulders back into place. Ray tries to be silent and he does a good job of it—until Mikey unfastens the ball gag and pulls it out of his mouth. A blood-curdling scream erupts from deep inside of Ray, tears flooding his eyes as the gag comes away caked with blood. Mikey cannot help himself—he feels something…such as pity…flood his being for a second or two. Visibly shaking himself he grabs Ray’s jaw and snaps it back into place, a second scream filling the air. 

Mikey holds Ray’s jaw in place as he picks up a cup with a straw in it, placing the straw between Ray’s swollen lips. “Suck down the blood Ray, it will help you heal faster.” Ray whimpers a few times as he does his best to sip the blood offered to him. He visibly jumps when the door to the throne room slams open and three large guards storm into the room, instantly kneeling down on one knee in front of their Queen.

“We heard screaming my Queen. Are you alright? Do you need assistance?” Mikey gives his head guard an evil grin. “Why yes Andros I do. As you can see my personal slave has been abused during the night and I will not stand for this kind of disrespect!” The guards stand and await orders while Mikey waits until Ray’s jaw has had enough time to heal itself. “Now Ray, be a good pet and tell me who did this to you.”

Ray whimpers as tries to get the words out, his entire being still in immense pain. “It was…Damian, my lady…and some other vamp I’ve never seen before. Damian called him Dimitre…”

Mikey lets out a deep growl as he picks up a large chalice and throws it into a mirror, glass shattering and shards flying through the air. He turns back to Andros and growls out “I want both of them brought to the dungeon and chained to the wall until I get there. And Andros?”

“Yes, my lady?”

“You and the Queen’s guard will stay with them until I arrive. And if for any reason they disappear…”

Andros swallows hard as he nods. “I understand, my lady.” He and the other two guards bow and leave the room at a quick pace.

Mikey steps back and looks down at Ray, carefully assessing his condition. He has a few new scars but otherwise he appears to be almost back to normal. He feels his body begin to react against his will as he stares down at Ray’s cock. Mikey shakes his head, trying not to think about how he would love to ride this beautiful man as he says in a commanding tone “I am going to unchain you now and take you to my chambers. You will behave or what happened to you last night will seem like paradise, understand?”

Ray has been carefully watching Mikey’s reactions to the sweeping gaze of his body, noticing how Mikey is now half hard. He knows he has to bide his time, tread carefully. He nods as he softly replies “Yes, my lady” and patiently waits until the chains have been removed. Mikey moves in closer and hauls Ray to his feet, wrapping his arm around Ray’s middle when his numb legs refuse to support his weight. 

Mikey leads Ray to his suite and takes him directly to the bedroom, helping him lie down before reaching for the collar and chain attached to the stone wall at the top of the bed. After fastening the collar around Ray‘s neck Mikey reaches down to the bottom of the bed and pulls up the sheet, tucking Ray in. Ray gives Mikey a raised eyebrow. “Thank you my lady.” Mikey steps back and gives Ray an evil smirk. “Don’t bother looking too deeply into it all, slave. As your Mistress it is my place to take care of my slave—at least as far as to make sure you do not die on me. If you did I wouldn’t get to watch you squirm when I fuck that sweet ass of yours for the first time! Stop looking for signs of weakness in me my little bitch, you won’t find any.” Mikey leans down and bites through Ray’s bottom lip, sucking hard for a moment before licking the wound closed. “Now I have business to take care of. Sleep my little bitch, you are going to need your strength when I return.” Mikey turns and strides his way to the door, pausing to look back at the bed one last time. 

Ray’s wild hair is spread out on the pillow, his cheeks and lips pink from his recent meal. The sheet tucked around him only accentuates every inch of his naked body, especially his large cock lying against his stomach. Mikey cannot help it; he licks his lips and thinks about tearing that sweet body apart. He turns and then adjusts his junk as he stomps down the hall. Those two bastards are going to pay dearly for harming his…property…

 

Adam gives Frankie a stunned look. “What the fuck did you just say?”

Frankie takes a deep breath. “Tommy’s wolf is evil, Adam. I felt it when I was examining him. Somehow some of the evil that has been lurking inside of you became attached to Tommy when his wolf was formed. I have never heard of such a thing happening before. The wolf shouldn’t even exist in the first place, but an evil wolf? I have no idea…”

Adam waves a hand at Frank to shut him up. “Are you saying that Tommy’s wolf is going to kill him?”

Frankie looks down at his feet as he answers “I’m not sure. Without Tommy the wolf has no chance to survive so I doubt it. I think it is trying to assert its dominance in any way it can.”

Adam looks even more confused. “But I am his Alpha, Frankie! I am the one in control here NOT Tommy! How in the hell can this work if my vamp side and his were side are both evil? I just claimed him! How can we be a couple if our very natures are fighting one another 24/7?” 

Frankie is quiet for a moment. Adam takes his silence to mean that there is no hope at all. 

 

Andros shudders when Mikey enters the dungeon. The other guards all turn towards their captain as Mikey motions Andros to step forward. They are all very glad that they are not in his shoes right now. 

“Did you capture both of them, Andros?” The captain looks nervous as he answers “No, my lady. We did capture Dimitri but…” 

Before Andros can finish his sentence Mikey raises his hand and folds his pinky and ring fingers against his palm, extends his first and middle fingers and raises his thumb. As he turns his hand outwards Andros’ throat begins to visibly squeeze close. Mikey continues to turn his hand until it is upside down and suddenly the captain’s throat explodes, pieces bouncing off of the other guards and the walls. Mikey sighs and drops his hand as the captain’s head makes a loud “splat” when it hits the floor. The other guards in the room bow their heads as Mikey makes his way towards them. “Where is Dimitri?” A fellow guard answers “This way please, my liege.” 

Mikey follows the guard into a small chamber where they have placed Dimitri in chains on the wall. “Tell the rest of the guards that there is a bounty on Damian’s head. They are meant to capture him NOT kill him! I want that satisfaction myself! Now go!” The guard lowers bows low and practically runs from the room. 

“My Queen, please let me explain…” 

“There is nothing to explain. You used and abused property that belongs to me. And for that you must pay…”

Mikey reaches his hand into Dimitri’s chest and pulls out his heart. “I think Ray has earned this.” Making a sweeping motion with his empty hand Mikey walks out of the room. Seconds later Dimitri’s limbs and head are grabbed by unseen hands and ripped from his torso, blood and flesh decorating the walls and floor of the chamber.


	75. Chapter 75

Frankie reaches out and grabs Adam by the arm, yanking on him until his sits down next to Frankie. Blue eyes meet hazel as Frankie shrugs and says “Adam, it won’t ever be easy between you and Tommy. The two of you will always have a sort of…struggle between the two of you for control. I think you can work through it all if you really want to make this happen. I promise to keep working with you for a solution but I think the best thing you can do right now is to show his wolf who’s boss.” 

Adam looks confused for a moment before his eyes light up as he asks, one eyebrow raised. “You mean, you want me to…”

Frankie cannot help but laugh. “No Adam! I’m not talking about sex…at the moment. But you are right, you are his Alpha and you need to teach that little shit that YOU are the one in charge. If you can get Tommy’s wolf to admit it then you can make him back down and stop hurting Tommy. It’s worth a shot at least and if it doesn’t work then we will think of something else, I promise. I’m going to stick with you until we figure this one out…”

Adam cannot help but smile at Frankie. For a moment his mind wanders back to when he first met Frankie, the night that they found Tommy hanging dead on the wall. “This family would be nothing without you…especially Tommy and I. You saved the two of us countless times since I first met you and I can’t thank you enough for all that you have done for us. I love you Frankie.”

Frankie feels himself start to choke up but fights it for all he’s worth. “I love you too Adam and I love this family more than the one that I was born into. C’mon, let’s get back to our rooms. You need to deal with Tommy and I have two vamps that I am looking forward to having a reunion with…”

 

 

Ray slowly opens his eyes when he feels cool water touch his skin. A young slave girl is washing his chest gently, the movement of the cloth tickling as she moves it downwards towards his cock. A slight giggle escapes his chest and the girl jumps, dropping the soaking wet cloth on the bedding.  
Mikey is beside her in an instant, his hand connecting with the side of her face. “Stupid girl, look at the mess you made! Get the fuck out!” The slave’s face turns bright red as she drops a curtsy and flees the room. 

Ray gives Mikey a dirty look as he picks up the cloth and continues to clean where the slave left off. “It wasn’t her fault, I scared her. You didn’t need to be so mean.” Mikey takes the cloth out of Ray’s hand and begins to wash down his thighs. “It is not your place to tell me how to behave, slave. Keep it up and I shall have to punish you.” Mikey reaches out for a handful of Ray’s hair, pulling harshly. “But then again…keep it up. I could use a diversion…”

There is a loud knock at the door, and upon Mikey’s call to enter a tall blond enters dressed all in leather. He drops a low bow in front of his Queen but his eyes take in Ray’s chained, naked and wet body on the bed, a look of lust and longing on his face. “Forgive me my Queen for the interruption but I wanted you to know that the first part of your plan has been successfully carried out.”

“Excellent! I knew that you were the perfect vamp for the job, Andrew. I think you deserve a reward. And since you seem to find my sex slave so appealing…” Mikey reaches down and yanks Ray face forward onto the floor, the collar around his neck tight enough to choke him “…you might as well try him out. Slave! Kneel up and suck this soldier’s cock!” 

 

 

Frankie is attacked the second he walks through the door to their suite. Gee pulls him in for a bear hug as Jay lunges in from behind, wrapping his arms around his two lovers. After a few minutes Frankie grunts out “…can’t…breath…GUYS!...PLEASE!” Jay laughs as he finally lets go. “Sorry, Frankie! We keep forgetting that you’re the only one here who needs oxygen!”

Robbie stands up from the couch and makes his way over to them. “Not the ONLY one, Jay!” Robbie shyly makes his way over to Frankie, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s good to see you Frankie.” Frankie squeezes back hard the newest member of their family. “You too Robbie.”  
Adam stands with his back against the door, his arms crossed over his chest and a sexy play pout on his face. “Isn’t there anyone here gonna say hi to me???” Adam bats his blue eyes dramatically and all four begin to laugh out loud. Adam pouts even more severely as he gives the door a pretend kick. “You guys suck! And you’re bad for a guy’s ego too!” 

Gee walks over to Adam, his arms out and a play smirk on his lips. “AAWWWEEEE widdle baby brother come here and give your big bro a huggie!” They all burst out laughing again as Adam hugs Gee, Jay and Robbie in turn. “I would love to stay and chat with you but I’m sure you’re just gonna kick poor Robbie into a spare room while you make out, and I gotta go, I’ve got an evil wolfie to deal with. If you’ll excuse me?” Adam blows them all a kiss as he leaves the room. 

“Evil?” Gee raises an eyebrow as Robbie mutters his goodbyes and leaves the room. 

Frankie grabs a handful of both Gee and Jay’s shirts and pulls them towards a bedroom as he answers “Cuddle now, talk later…”

 

 

Adam finds Tommy lying awake under the covers of their bed. He kicks the door shut and stalks his way forward, a glass of blood in his hand. “Miss me, Tommy Joe?” His answer is a deep growl that seems to come from Tommy’s very soul. 

Adam yanks back the covers to reveal his sexy boy dressed only in a pair of sleep pants. He pounces on Tommy, his teeth sinking deep into the claim mark that he made earlier. Adam isn’t gentle; he bites down until he feels bones beneath his fangs, hears Tommy’s gasp of surprise and pain. Adam sucks hard for a moment before pulling his fangs out, blood dripping down on Tommy’s bare chest. “You are MINE Tommy Joe DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I am your Alpha and you will OBEY ME! You are MY BETA and you are to REMEMBER YOUR PLACE! Know this Tommy—no matter how much I love you I expect you to fulfill your place as my beta, do you understand me? I will NOT put up with disobedience from you in any form! You will obey or force me to put you in your place where you belong. Don’t test me, Tommy Joe.”

When Tommy does not respond immediately Adam sinks his fangs deep into Tommy’s other shoulder causing him to give out a short scream of pain. Adam takes a deep drink before pulling his fangs out, his face a mask of fury as he places a hand around Tommy’s throat and squeezes tight. “Have you gone deaf Tommy? Answer your Alpha you little bitch! Who is in charge here?” 

Tommy’s eyes momentarily turn black before returning to brown once again, his voice is rough as he replies “You are, Alpha” and lowers his eyes. “Damn straight and don’t you forget it! Now drink and keep it down!” Adam hands Tommy the glass, his eyes watching carefully until Tommy has drained every last drop. Tommy hands the glass back to Adam, a shy smile of apology on his face. “Hopefully” Adam thinks “this is the start of a more peaceful existence”…

 

 

“Just how in the fuck did I become the middle of a vamp sandwich?” Frankie asks as Gee spoons him from behind and Jay snuggles in from the front, his hands pulling Frankie’s head down to rest on his shoulder. 

“Are you complaining, darling?” Gee asks as he kisses up the back of Frankie’s neck. “Me? Fuck no.” Jay chuckles as he kisses the top of Frankie’s head and says “Didn’t think so honey.”

The three of them spend the next 10 minutes just enjoying being together until Robbie taps on the door and say “Family meeting in the living room. Vincent is here, it’s an emergency.”

When the entire family is assembled in the living room Vincent nods to them all. “Sorry to interrupt your reunion but I have horrible news. I spoke to the representatives of our U.K. clan tonight. Bob, Isaac and Gabe’s vamps have all been wiped out, an estimated 460 in number. Bob is the only leader still alive but he was severely injured. I have our best vamps trying to heal him but we fear the worst.” 

Frankie immediately responds “I’ll go to him.” Gee and Jay reach out to hold on to him for a moment and Frankie kisses each of them in turn. “I promise I will be back with Bob as soon as I can stabilize him for traveling. I love you all” and then he is gone.

“I’m so sorry but I didn’t know what else to do. The remaining members of the Council are arguing the best way to respond but I wanted to come to you first before any moves are made. Without Ray you” Vincent turns to look at both Adam then Gee “…are in charge and must make a decision.”  
Gee stands quickly, his hands out in front of him. “No way! Adam and Tommy are in charge not me!” 

At the exact same time Adam blurts out “Tommy and Gee are the original vamp children made by Ray and Mikey. I cannot…”

Tommy, hearing his name being said chimes in with “Adam is the Alpha here, he should…”

Vincent, his temper running short waves a hand in air and comments loudly “Alright then! Adam, you need to tell me how you wish to handle things from here on out. We are running out of vamp soldiers and we need to…” 

At that moment Frankie orbs in with Bob in his arms, quickly making his way to the closest bedroom. Bob’s face is grey and he is shaking, large slices running down the side of his face and chest. Frankie calls out for Robbie to assist him and Robbie runs to Frankie’s side.

Adam nods his head towards Vincent. “Head back to the Council and I will contact you shortly. We need to have a family meeting before we make any decisions. You will hear from us soon, I promise.”

Vincent bows to Adam and without another words heads out the door.

 

Ray lies on his side on the floor throwing up come. Mikey allowed Andrew to face fuck Ray not once but 6 times before he finally sent him away.

Mikey kicks Ray in the side to get his attention. “Very nice job, slave. Now get back up here on the bed and lie on your back. It’s time your mistress gets to have what she’s been craving all night.”

Ray rolls up onto his knees with a groan before using the side of the bed to pull himself upright. Mikey laughs at this. “Getting old, Ray? What happened to your enthusiasm? You were always more than ready to fuck me anytime you chose…hell, you’d trip over yourself trying to get to our bed! Lost your touch, Toro?” 

Ray groans as he lowers himself onto his back, the collar and chain clanging. “No, my lady.” 

Mikey makes his way to the closet and returns with a small riding crop which he uses to slap Ray’s cock before climbing on top of Ray. “For your sake I hope not…”


	76. Chapter 76

Robbie trails Frankie into the bedroom and watches him lay Bobby down on one of the unmade beds. He feels like an outsider—much as he does the majority of the time that he is with his adopted family. In the beginning he stayed because of Tommy Joe, the ONLY reason that he decided to be the only human in a house of vamps and weres. But he has to admit that there was more to his decision to stay. 

Robbie continues to love his real family with all of his heart but if he was honest with himself this family means more to him. He feels a connection to them that he does not understand. They took him—a total stranger—into their fold and they treat him as an equal—even Adam…after his initial desire to kill his lover’s ex faded away.

But even though Robbie knows that he is welcomed and loved he still cannot help but feel like an outsider. He lacks the strength, the psychic or physical traits that they each have to some extent. Frankie especially holds a place of fascination for Robbie. He has watched the different skills that Frankie possesses with awe and admiration, and in some ways feels unworthy to even be in the same room with him.

Robbie wants nothing more than to contribute in some way to the family that he loves so much.

And finally…his time has come.

He runs out of the room and gathers warm water as well as many wash cloths and towels. Returning to the bed Robbie places a gentle hand on Frankie’s arm. At his inquisitive look Robbie smiles and says “This one is all me, Frankie.”

Frankie pauses a moment before smiling back and then leaves the room, returning with Adam’s pocket knife. “Here Robbie, you’re right. It IS your turn.”

Robbie sits on the side of the bed and slices deep into his wrist quickly bringing it to Bob’s lips, pushing until he sees the blood flowing into in a steady stream. He holds still this way until Frankie steps forward, pulling his wrist away and healing his wound with a pass of his hand. “Well done, Robbie. You have a gift that you are only beginning to understand. You felt the connection between yourself and Bobby without even knowing it was there. I’ll help you develop this gift if you want.” 

Frankie sits in a chair next to the bed and watches with a smirk as Robbie suddenly finds his reserve of strength, standing to gently strip Bobby of his ratted clothing. As he washes Bob’s wounded body with shaking hands he asks Frankie in an off-handed way “I would love that, thank you Frankie. I…have a question for you…”

“Shoot.”

“Why is it that…” Robbie blushes slightly as he asks “…you have all of these amazing powers but…”

“…the family is in the state it is in? Why can’t I bring Ray home, make Mikey good again? Why don’t I just wave my hand and make it all right again?”  
Robbie pauses when Bob moans softly. He cannot seem to look at Frankie as he covers Bob’s lower body with a sheet and then shushes him with muttered nonsense before answering him with “Yeah, I mean…”

Frankie stands and makes his way to Robbie’s side. “There is nothing more that I want than to wave my hand and make all of this go away, to bring everyone together but I can’t. See, even though I have powers I have to obey the rules of the universe. In the same way that you came into your power in your own time there are others in the family that have to learn their powers, their places in the universe. THEY have to make things happen not me…in their own time. I do not have any control over time. Sure, I can manipulate some things but for the most part I am at the mercy of the universe the same way the rest of the family is. As you develop your gift you will understand this better.”

“You mean…” Robbie finishes drying off Bob’s skin and turns to face Frank “that each of us will play a part in the final battle, but some of us are not ready yet?”

Frankie reaches out and ruffles Robbie’s hair. “Exactly. Now, forget all that for a moment. What else is bothering you?” 

Robbie looks down at the bed for a moment before responding. “Frankie I…know that the second I glanced at him I felt it in my soul but…”

Continuing to stroke Robbie’s hair Frankie whispers “What, love?”

“…what if? I mean, look at me! My scars…”

Frankie cannot help himself, he throws back his head and laughs. “Is that what you are worried about? Oh Robbie…” Bob moans again as his eyes begin to open. “I’ll just leave the two of you alone.”

Robbie stands frozen, his eyes begging Frankie to stay. Frank just smiles and whispers “It’s all up to you. Trust.” He then turns and leaves the room. 

 

After another family meeting Tommy grabs Adam’s arm and drags him to their room, leaving Frank, Jay and Gee a tangled mess on the couch. Once the door shuts Tommy shoves Adam down on the bed and crawls on top of him. “Will you take me before going to war, Alpha? Will you control my body and take what you want from me, make me submit to you?” His eyes go black as he pushes his cock into Adam’s looking for friction. “Or will my big, strong Alpha insist on his little Beta pushing and pushing until…”

Adam growls and surprises Tommy by grabbing him by the arms and slamming him into the nearest wall. “I call the shots here, my little Beta. You may think that you are the sweetest trick around but I decided what happens next NOT YOU!” 

Tommy’s anger begins to get the better of him. This is what Adam was hoping for. He has been hoping for a chance to push Tommy, to see just how far he can take him before he has to reel him in. Adam cannot take Tommy into an unknown situation with his wolf acting so unpredictable. This is as good of an opportunity as any to start pushing Tommy down the road of…maybe…no return.

Adam gives Tommy a small shove back against the wall before turning his back and walking away. He hears Tommy growl low in his chest and seconds later Tommy has Adam spun around, his back against the same wall, Tommy’s smaller frame keeping him in place. “You will NOT ignore me, Adam! Not when there is a chance that we…”

Adam pushes Tommy back and heads towards the door. Claws sink into his shoulders as he is pulled backwards, the movement taking him off guard for a second. “LET GO.”

“NO.”

 

Bob blinks a few times before rasping out “Where am I?”

Robbie stares into Bob’s face for a moment, his thoughts fleeing when he takes in the blonde’s face; the scruffy beard, the lip ring, a beautiful blue crystal on a chain around his neck. He feels himself blush as he brushes his hair behind his ear with a nervous hand. Instinctively he turns his scarred face away the best he can as he answers “You…are with the Toro’s. You were injured in battle and Frankie brought you to our hotel suite so we can help you recover. Is there…do you need blood? Is there anything you require?” 

Bobby rubs the last of his sleepiness away before taking a good look at the young man in front of him. He seems human…a special human, maybe but one nonetheless. Amazing that the Toro clan would keep a human among them, especially with Tommy’s reputation of destroying as many of them as he can get his hands on. Maybe this one is indeed special somehow.

“Yeah, I mean no, I’m fine. I just…what is your name? And why is a human taking care of me?”

Robbie lowers his head in what appears to be shame. Bob reaches out a hand instinctively and barks out “I didn’t mean that. I just…who are you?”  
Robbie glances up, his stance belonging to someone who is ready to bolt out the door at a moment’s notice. Bob notices the scars that run long the man’s face, thinking that they must be the reason for his shyness. “My name is Robbie. If you do not require anything I will just let you rest…” Robbie turns to leave but Bob sits up, the sheet slipping off of him as his hand closes around the man’s forearm. 

“Please, stay. I want to hear more about what happened. Did we win? Why didn’t Ray send us replacements? And are the rumors of Mikey being evil true?”

Robbie sits carefully on the side of the bed, his cheeks even redder when he realizes that Bob hasn’t attempted to cover himself. Bob doesn’t seem to notice his nudity as he listens to Robbie tell him all that has transpired with the Toro clan since Damian’s rise to power. By the time Robbie has managed to tell him the entire tale Bob can feel his hunger begin to rise again, feeling what little color he had in his skin leak away as he struggles to not drive his fangs into this human’s neck.

“…and that’s how you arrived here.” Bob mumbles his thanks as he shifts backwards on the bed. Robbie takes a close look at Bob before leaning in after him. In a quiet voice he says “Go ahead, I trust you. Take what you need.” Bob shakes his head. “I’ll kill you, Robbie, I can’t.”

Robbie whimpers “Please” as he once again moves forward, his body lying flat on top of Bob for a second before Bob flips them over, his fangs deep in Robbie’s jugular, a low moan in his throat. Robbie answers the moan with one of his own as he feels himself shudder, coming in his pants like a teenager as Bob begins thrusting against him in his bloodlust. Robbie chokes out “Bobby” snapping Bob back to the present as he removes his fangs but quickens his thrusts against Robbie, covering the man’s pants with his come as he shudders in much the same way that Robbie did just a moment earlier. Bob leans down and captures Robbie’s lips with his, kissing the very breath away from him with a gasp. 

Bob—who has lived over 450 years as a vampire…has never experienced anything quite like this human underneath him. If it is possible for a vampire to have a soul mate (something Bobby has never believed in until now) then he has just found his. 

 

 

Jay, Gee and Frankie have managed to take their moaning and groping into the large master bedroom. Naked and pressed against each other they jockey for position on the bed, Frankie finally taking control so they end up with Jay on his back on the bottom, Gee deep inside of him and Frankie pounding the hell out of Gerard’s tight hole. Every slam of Frankie’s hard cock into Gee sends Gee farther into Jay, who sounds like a cheap whore, his head thrown back and his hands reaching out to clasp onto his lovers. Gee rasps out “Fucking love the two of you” and the other two concur, tongues and hands roaming everywhere they can reach. Frankie cannot hold back any longer; he feels the tightening deep down inside of him, growls out as he comes deep inside of Gee, causing a chain reaction in his two lovers below him. As Frankie feels the last tremors shake his body Adam’s roar of rage rips through the air startling all of them. 

Gee shift his hips enough so that they all fall in a tangle on their side. As he ends up on his back, both Frankie and Jay pulled tight against him he cannot help but chuckle out “Sounds as if little one has done it again.”

Jay gives a shaky laugh. “That Tommy will be the eternal death of Adam yet!”

Frankie nods in agreement. “True. I just…hope that he doesn’t prove to be so much of a distraction that Damian gains the upper hand in the end.”

 

Tommy growls low and deep as he lets go of Adam and then pounces on him. The two vampweres wrestle their way across the floor and back until Adam tires of Tommy’s display. Adam stands, Tommy in his arms who continues to kick and push in an attempt to free himself. “TOMMY! Stop fighting me! Just give in and let me…”

“NO! Just…NO! Not this way, not…” 

Tommy’s eyes continue to shift back and forth between brown and black. He chokes out “I love you Adam” even as he shoves him away. Adam tightens his hold on Tommy as he sees a flash of light blue move over him and in the next second Tommy is gone. Adam roars before whispering “Come back to me, please baby” into the silence of the room.

Tommy blinks a few times as he realizes that he has materialized at the foot of Mikey’s bed. He looks down to see a familiar sight; the two of them tangled up in a sheet, Mikey’s body wrapped tightly around Ray’s, the sounds of a nightmare making its way to Tommy’s ears. Ray lies awake, his hands slowly making their way up and down Mikey’s naked flesh as he whispers calming words to his love. The only real difference? The collar and chain connecting Ray to the wall, the cuffs on his wrists showing Mikey’s complete dominance over his once dominate father.

Tommy stares down at his parents, a look of love and joy on his face. He has seen them in much the same position, the same situation many times in their shared past. Mikey suffered from nightmares for centuries, Ray patiently soothing each away. Little did they know the real reasons behind the demons that caused them all along. 

Ray smiles at him and Tommy suddenly understands why…fate…summoned him here to see the scene acted out in front of him. Even though Mikey is in his “natural” state as the Queen of Evil he is still being plagued by “nightmares”…but this time his nightmares are good dreams of his past with his family, his children…but especially his life with Ray. There is still good in Mikey, and that goodness is trying to fight its way out in the forms of nightmares. 

Tommy sees tears fill Ray’s eyes as he mouths the words “I love you” to him. Tommy mouths the same words back to his father and then the blue light takes over his body as he whispers softly “I will return soon.”


	77. Chapter 77

When Tommy materializes he finds himself in the master bedroom closet. His exit consists of cussing, clothes flying through the air…and his three brothers laughing at him from the vantage point of their king sized bed.

The laughter stops abruptly when they notice the serious look on Tommy’s face. He makes his way over to Frankie’s side of the bed and sits down, Frankie reaching out to take hold his brother’s hand. “You went to them, didn’t you?” Tommy nods. “I didn’t mean to…I mean…”

“It was fate. You were transported there because there was something you needed to see, am I right?” Tommy nods once again. “What did you see, Thomas?”

Tommy’s voice shakes as he tells of their mother’s nightmares and the way their father was comforting Mikey through them. “He…had a collar and cuffs on and he was…chained to the wall…”

“WHAT???” Gerard yells out as he tries to untangle himself from under Jay and Frankie, who both immediately turn and say soothing words and stroke his skin, trying to calm their beloved. Frankie pushes Gee back down to the bed before looking up at Tommy Joe. “Did Mikey wake? Did he see you?” 

“No, he was too deeply trapped in his nightmares. But Ray did, he…” Tommy cannot help himself. Tears start to silently trickle down his face, his breath ragged. “He…smiled at me and then whispered “I love you”—he had tears in his eyes. I was so surprised. He was sending me thoughts and I—could read them as if he were speaking to me.” 

Jay leans down and softly whispers into Gee’s ear as he continues to stroke his chest. Gee gives a short nod but his eyes fill with tears just like Ray’s did, his expression full of frustration and pent up rage. Frankie continues to hold tight to Tommy’s hand, not only to give him love and support but to be able to read Tommy much the same way that Tommy read Ray earlier. 

The next sentence that Frankie speaks is full of ice, commanding and fierce.

“YOU CANNOT, TOMMY JOE.”

Tommy looks into Frankie’s eyes, face full of sudden defiance. 

“I said NO TJ! It is out of the question! You’re family…ADAM needs you here! We will figure another way.”

Tommy glares at Frankie for a few seconds more before pulling his hand free. He ignores Frankie’s stern expression, instead choosing to circle the bed, kissing first Jay and then Gee. Returning to Frankie he stares down at him once more before leaning down and kissing him as well. As he turns to make his way to the door Frankie calls out one more time: “Tommy please! The nightmares…we will use them to our advantage! Just please wait until I can find a way…”

Tommy looks back at his brothers, his expression changing, his love for them shining through. “Goodnight, brothers. I love you all.”

Once the bedroom door closes Frankie starts to swear at the top of his lungs. Jay waits until Frankie pauses for a second before asking “What in the hell was that about, Frankie?”

Frank runs a hand through his hair, his expression exasperated and haggard. “Tommy has it in his head to somehow exchange places with our parents, to take over Mikey’s place in the Evil kingdom so that they can come home and find peace together.”

When his lovers start to protest, to demand that Frankie go to Adam and tell him, to try and get out of bed to do something themselves about the situation Frankie stops them, his hands pushing them back as he demands “Stay where you are. It is up to Adam to take care of his Beta, not us. We cannot change the hand of fate…”

 

 

On his way back to his bedroom Tommy pauses at Bobby’s bedroom door, his hand on the handle. After another seconds pause he opens the door silently, stepping just inside the door. 

The sight of two tangled naked bodies under a sheet him makes him smile from ear to ear.

Bobby is struggling to pull himself out from under Robbie, all instincts telling him that he must protect his new lover from whatever threat has just entered the room. As soon as Bobby sees that it is only Tommy Joe he settles back down on the bed, soft reassurances whispered into Robbie’s ear as he settles his sleeping boy back down in his strong arms.

Tommy has fought at Bobby’s side past battles, has seen firsthand how fierce Bobby is. But right now Bobby is lying on his back with his arms around Robbie is if his new lover was made of fine china. Robbie has an arm draped across Bobby’s broad chest with fingers tangled in his chest hair, face hidden in the crease of Bob’s neck. Robbie mumbles something resembling “Don’t go” and Bobby instantly pulls Robbie even closer to him, the arms tightening until Robbie smiles in his sleep.

Tommy walks to the end of the bed and hisses out a soft “Sorry” to Bobby who nods once in response. “I just wanted to check up on you. I didn’t know…” Tommy nods towards Robbie, who huffs once and then relaxes completely. Both Bobby and Tommy cannot help but chuckle at this adorable display.

Bobby whispers “Yeah well, I had no idea either. He was here when I woke up and…”

Tommy finishes for him with “…you found your soul mate.”

Bobby’s features soften, a large smile covering his handsome face. “Yeah. Hope you approve.”

Tommy chuckles again. “Even if I didn’t would it matter? Just looking at you tells me everything I need to know. But you do know that he is shy about his scars, right?”

Bobby runs the back of his hand down the side of Robbie’s cheek. “Yeah and they don’t mean shit to me. This boy had me tied up in knots the second I saw him. Hell knows I have my own scars.” 

“Yeah I know but ever since the fire he feels as if his scars define him more than anything else. I hope you can help him see through that bullshit.” Robbie grunts in his sleep and they chuckle again. Bobby grins as he answers “I will do my best. You better get back to Adam though, he was roaring like a lion when you left earlier.” 

Tommy scrunches up his face as he tartly replies “I bet. Goodnight Bobby.”

Bob rubs his hand down Robbie’s back, his eyes starting to close. “Goodnight, Tommy Joe…and good luck.”

Tommy stops in front of his and Adam’s bedroom door. Should he just sleep on the couch? No, that would just piss Adam off even more than he already is. Tommy can smell his rage, feel it crawl under his own skin as if it belonged to him instead of his Alpha. “Time to face the music” Tommy thinks as he opens the door and quietly walks into the bedroom. 

Adam is sitting in a recliner, a pair of sleep pants on. Tommy doesn’t make eye contact as he says “Alpha, I’m so sorry but…”

In a blink of an eye Adam is standing in front of him, Tommy’s nose ending up brushing against Adam’s chest. He reaches a hand under Tommy’s chin and jerks it up sharply. “Pup, you ever pull anything like that again and I will not be held accountable for my actions. Goodnight.” Adam turns and walks out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Tommy is left standing in the middle of the room with a shocked expression on his face. He feels…lonely, scared, confused. Knowing that he is probably only going to piss Adam off even further he heads out to the living room to confront him. 

Adam is lying facing the back of the couch. Tommy kneels down and reaches his hand out, touching Adam’s arm gently. “Babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you like that. I just…”

“Go away Tommy. Just leave me alone..."

Tommy, his eyes black with frustration refuses to give in even though Adam’s tone is growing more and more angry with each passing second. “Please, Alpha…”

In one motion Adam turns over and stands, picking Tommy up by the throat and lifting him high in the air. Adam stares up into Tommy’s face, his fangs bared. “You fucking little shit! When are you going to start listening? Maybe you think that what you have to say is the most important thing in the world but I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT! I want you to just…oh…FUCK IT!” Adam drops Tommy on his ass and storms back to their bedroom, returning a minute later with a tee shirt in one hand and his keys in the other. “I love you with all my heart and soul Tommy but this isn’t going to work. Goodbye.” Adam turns and walks to the door, Tommy hot on his heels trying to stop him from leaving. “Fucking just…please Adam! Please stay with me! I love you so much, I can’t fucking live without you.” Tommy grabs Adam’s arm as he attempts to walk through the door.

Adam turns back and gives Tommy a sad look. “I can’t stay here, not like this. You will be safe with Frankie and the guys. I need to go.” Adam walks away quickly so he doesn’t have to look at the tears that are flowing down Tommy’s cheeks. “For our family, Adam…please stay!?!” Adam responds over his shoulder “Frankie will know where to find me in case of emergency. Goodbye Tommy Joe.”

 

 

Ray feels fangs sink into the back of his neck as he polishes the Queen’s thigh high black leather boots. Hands continuing to move over the worn leather without pause he sighs and arches his neck a little more to give his love more access to his neck. When Mikey finally removes his fangs and licks his lips Ray chances a glance into Mikey’s beautiful face. “You are a little taste of heaven here in hell, slave. Aren’t you just so lucky to spend the rest of eternity at my feet?” Mikey slaps his riding crop against Ray’s side, the binding on the side cutting his skin. “You missed a spot, slave.” 

When Ray goes back to work on the boot without responding Mikey slaps the crop even harder causing Ray to grunt in pain. “Forget something, slave?” Another slap hits Ray’s side before he can respond with “I’m sorry your highness. Please…OWWWW…forgive me, my Queen. And…  
uuuuuhhhh…thank you, mistress!” 

The door to the queen’s chamber opens and Andrew enters, his eyes taking in the sight of Ray on his knees at his queen’s feet, his body naked, arm muscles bulging as he rubs the queen’s boots clean. Andrew cannot help but notice that the slave is hard, his hands caressing Queen Mikey’s legs as he cleans the boots. For a brief moment Andrew cannot help but wish that he were king and the Evil kingdom was his. The fun he could have with this beautiful creature at his feet…

Mikey addresses Andrew with an expression half full of amusement at his perusal of Ray’s body, half impatience. Andrew notices his queen’s expression and sinks to his knee in a deep bow. “Forgive me please my Queen but I have news.” Mikey nods so Andrew continues “The second part of your plan is working beautifully. It will be easy to put the rest of plan B into effect tonight.”

Mikey claps his hands together in glee. “Excellent! And is he alone then?”

Andrew nods “As you foretold. It appears that Alpha’s temper has gotten the best of him and he walked out as soon as the Beta returned.” Mikey nods again, this time with a smirk on his face. “Perfect. He will come to me as I foresaw."

Ray gasps out “Tommy Joe? Mikey, you can’t possibly…”

Mikey turns on Ray, the crop strike hitting him square in the face and causing him to fall backwards onto the stone floor. “You forget your place, slave! Andrew!” 

“Yes my lady?”

“Take my so-called ex-husband, bind his cock and balls with rope and place him in the public stocks. Tell the townspeople that they may have full use of him for the next eight hours. They may do what they wish as long as he is not permanently harmed or destroyed. That…” Mikey pulls back his foot and kicks Ray in the stomach as hard as he can “…is a privilege that is totally mine!”

Ray drags himself up on his knees once again trying to plead his case. “Mikey PLEASE! Tommy is OUR SON!!! You love him! PLEASE do not do this to him…”

As Andrew drags Ray out of the chamber he hears Mikey laughing loudly and he cannot help but feel sorry for the vamp in his grasp. “No matter what they do to him in the next few hours cannot even begin to equal the fate that Queen Mikey will dole out when this poor vamp returns…”


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, this chapter is a birthday gift to the amazing and beautiful Geminimum. For you babes...a little RayRay abuse and some Frankie as well! Sorry it is a little late but my muse totally refused to help me on this chapter! I could picture it in my mind but couldn't write it to save my life. Hope my final attempt makes you smile at least!
> 
> Second...holy hell! 10091 hits as well as the love shown in kudos and bookmarks! Seriously, I cannot thank each of you enough for hanging in there with me and reading my tale of insanity! I couldn't do it without each of you and I thank you from the bottom of my twisted heart and warped brain! XO to all of you...
> 
> And for all of you who celebrate it...Happy Memorial Day! I have the day off so I'm going to go to bed and dream up the next chapter! Love ya!

As soon as Andrew drags Ray out to the town square Mikey takes a deep breath and a moment for reflection. Things are going even better than he ever imagined and soon he will have it all, control over the Evil kingdom as well as the Council. All he has to do is play his cards right and he will be Queen of both sides.

The key, Mikey thinks, is Tommy Joe. If he can only manipulate that little bastard into doing things his way he will win. If Mikey can make Tommy think that Adam isn’t the one for him, that the mating was a mistake and that they are finished for good—then Tommy will stay and take over the throne of Evil while he returns to conquer the Vamp Council and become its Queen as well.

With goody-two shoes Ray out of the picture for the moment Mikey has time to put his plan into action. 

Mikey slowly walks the hallways of his castle chanting “Earth, Air, Fire, Water” over and over under his breath. When he reaches the top room in the tallest tower of the castle he unlocks the door, making sure to relock it after he enters. This is Mikey’s private domain; no one would dare enter. 

Mikey recites a spell over a bowl while he mixes a list of herbs and liquids together, finally pouring the finished mess into a vial and sealing the top. Placing the vial on the table he gathers everything he needs to perform the glamour spell which will allow him to take complete control over Tommy Joe and the family. Mikey smiles as he places them on the old rug in the corner of the room and sits cross legged behind them, his voice rising higher and higher as he chants the spell that he created for the occasion:

“This is to feel  
This is to be  
You will see  
What I want you to see  
To Tommy, Ray and my family’s eyes  
From deep inside of me,  
Take the illusion  
And multiply it by three.”

Mikey feels his body tingle as the spell begins to work. After a few minutes he stands, picks up the sealed vial and makes his way out of the room, relocking the door as he mutters under his breath.

“The shit I put myself through just to rule the world…” 

Once back in the throne room Mikey calls for one of his guards who drops to his knees the second he is in front of his Queen. “What may I do for you, my lady?”

Mikey hands the vial to the guard. “Take this to Andrew. He is in the town square with my sex slave. Instruct him to give this to my slave before returning him to me after the eight hour punishment is concluded. Tell him to not fail, my kingdom is in his hands. Now go.” The guard bows once again and leaves quickly to carry out his Queen’s wishes. Mikey then sits down on his throne and awaits the arrival of her son.

 

Tommy sits on the bed that he shares with Adam, tears still streaming down his face. How could Adam be so cruel? Sure, he shouldn’t have left the way he did but Tommy had no control over his departure. Hell, he just learned how to orb on his own for fucks sake! What happened just fucking happened and he thought that Adam would give him a chance to explain, a chance to apologize. But no, Adam had to go charging the fuck out before Tommy even had a chance to open his mouth! Maybe Adam is right…maybe they aren’t really meant to be as one…

Tommy stands and wipes his face on his sleeve. Moving quietly (his brothers, Bob and Robbie all still asleep in their beds) he makes his way to the writing desk in the living room. Grabbing a pen and paper out of a desk drawer he pauses for a moment before writing the following letter:

“When you awake you will find that Adam and I have gone back out in search of Ray. We hope to be home soon. We love you all very much. Adam and Tommy Joe”

He leaves the letter on the kitchen counter and makes his way to the refridge to quickly swallow his breakfast then changes his clothes. Sitting down on the bed Tommy concentrates with all his will and then feels the now familiar pull taking him to his mother Mikey…

 

Andrew pulls Ray into a deserted barn on their way to the town square. “No way in hell am I going to give the first fuck of your punishment to some hell mongrel, slave. On your knees and pull out my cock, bitch.” Andrew shoves Ray onto his knees, the guards accompanying them pausing to stand outside the doors of the barn. Ray, knowing that he has no hope of escaping, sinks to his knees and opens Andrew’s pants. Reaching inside to pull out the soldier’s cock he feels Andrew stroke his cheek gently. “I wish I could keep you all to myself, slave. Look at you, those muscles bulging in your arms and legs as you kneel before me. What a fine specimen of manhood you are! Too bad it should be wasted on those pigs…”

Ray stares up into the soldier’s eyes as he replies “Then take me away as your own, sir. I would be yours forever…”

“…and risk the wrath of my Queen? Hell no! But I will have you now…” Andrew grabs the back of Ray’s head in his hand and yanks forward, the force of the sudden pull causing Ray to take the soldier’s cock straight down his throat. After a few strokes of his mouth Andrew changes his mind, tangling his hand in Ray’s wild hair to pull him off his cock. “On your feet, slave. Walk to the wall.”

Ray’s face scrapes the rough wood as Andrew kicks his feet wide apart before lining up his cock with Ray’s hole. “What, no fight left in you slave? I figured you’d at least try to escape. You must want cock badly…”

Andrew shoves forward, Ray’s body bouncing against the barn wall over and over as he is taken. “If only I could die” is the only thought that enters Ray’s mind as he is dominated by the first of many on this horrible day of punishment.

 

Frankie rolls over and opens his eyes to find that he is lying half on top of Gee and that Jay is missing from their bed. Gee mumbles something intelligible and shifts his arm until it surrounds Frank’s waist, his sudden huff of breath stirring Frank’s messy hair. “I’m gone a few minutes and you crawl on top of my boyfriend!” 

Frank raises his head and smirks at Jay as he replies “If you were here I would have crawled on top of you, baby! But instead you run out on both of us…”

Jay makes the same huff sound that Gee just made, making Frankie smile. “We new vamps need more blood than the old fucks like Gee here…”  
Gee harrumphs “I’m not old I’m just well preserved…”

Frank chuckles as he replies “So was King Tut and look what happened to him…”

Jay watches his two lovers tussle on the bed for a few minutes laughing and tickling each other before he cuts in with “Hey! I found a note from Tommy and Adam…”

Gee sits up immediately and takes the note from Jay’s hand. “It says they have gone out looking for Ray. Do you feel anything from them, Frankie? Are they ok?”

Frankie concentrates for some time before giving the other two a surprised and confused look. “I can sense Adam but not Tommy. That’s weird. I should be able to sense him…”

Gee wraps his arms around Frankie. “Maybe he orbed off for a little while. Worry only if it’s needed, babe.”

Frankie lays his head down on Gee’s shoulder and reaches out for Jay ‘s hand, saying “Let’s just hope that time isn’t now…”

 

Ray feels the slow drip of blood from where the wood of the stocks cuts into his flesh. Almost since the first few minutes of being placed in the hideous stocks he has been rocked between a cock in his mouth and one in his ass. A few have crawled down under him to suck his bound cock and balls just to add to his torment, a few pinching or slapping his nipples. There isn’t an inch of him that is free of come, including his hair which is plastered to his cheeks and neck. Ray gasps for breath as the cock in his mouth is pulled out harshly, a fresh load hitting him square in the face this time as the one fucking his ass begins to shoot deep inside of him. 

Andrew stands nearby the entire time to ensure that no one permanently disfigures him. Ray noticed a while ago that the soldier is holding a vial of some kind in his hand, a smirk on his handsome face. He is sure that he is in for more trouble the second that his punishment is over. 

“ENOUGH!” Andrew steps towards Ray to unlock the stocks as the guards push the towns people back from the ruined slave. 

As soon as he feels the top of the stocks pulled upward Ray feels the vial shoved between his lips. Choking on the thick liquid he hears Andrew laugh. “Swallow it, slave. Fuck knows you’ve had enough practice swallowing today…”

 

Almost seven hours into Ray’s punishment Tommy materializes in the middle of the throne room, tears still fresh on his cheeks, his nose red. He glances around the room obviously surprised to find himself alone with Mikey, who is sitting on the throne looking for all the world as if he does indeed own it. Mikey can see that Tommy is nervous; no doubt in his emotional condition he has not thought through what he would do or say once he arrived…and Mikey plans to take advantage of this failure on Tommy’s part as quickly as he can.


	79. Chapter 79

Ray’s body rocks back and forth a moment before he hits the ground. Everything appears to be happening in slow motion; voices do not match up with the mouths they belong to, body movements speed up then slow down then speed up again. Ray loses control of his limbs, his head lolling back. He tries to open his mouth to speak and nothing comes out except for a sad little squeak that makes Andrew laugh. 

“Prepare the wagon so I may take this slave back to the Queen.” The guards wander off to do Andrew’s bidding, leaving Andrew alone to run his hands all over Ray’s abused body. “I would wash your skin and hair for you but I’m sure that my Queen will want to see the outcome of your punishment, slave. If you were mine you would look like this every day…but of course…” Andrew runs his hand over the damp mess on Ray’s face then rubs it through the mess already drying in Ray’s hair “…it would be only my come covering your body.” Andrew smirks as Ray makes another little squeak. “I must admit that while I watched those undisciplined swine use you that the thought crossed my mind to kidnap you. But my powers are weak compared to our Queen so…” Andrew does not complete his sentence because the guards are back beside them once again. 

Andrew lifts Ray and carries him into the back of the wagon as if he weighs nothing more than a bag of feathers. He lays Ray down on a pile of hay and glares at a small group of people who have gathered around the wagon to stare at the slave, their eyes wide. “I don’t blame them” Andrew thinks to himself. Rarely has there been such a spectacle such as this out in the open much less in the center of town. The stocks were there more as a reminder from the Queen that she would not allow misdeeds to go unpunished. The sight of Ray’s naked body is causing quite a stir among both women and men alike. 

“Back! Make way!” The guards shove the townsfolk out of the way as they make their way to the front of the wagon. Andrew leans down and softly mummers “Try and close your eyes, slave. It is a long way to the castle and you need your rest. Hell only knows what’s in store for you when we get there.”

Ray struggles but eventually closes his eyes. Andrew’s right. Knowing his Mikey as he does all the rest in the world won’t help him when they arrive…

 

 

Damian curses under his breath when he hears the door to the barn open. Why the fuck can’t he get any privacy when he wants/needs it?  
He continues to pound the blonde twink into the hay below him without pause. If it’s one of the Queen’s guards then at least they will be able to say he was ripping apart a human youth as he died…add to his reputation of being a heartless bastard. 

“Should have known you’d find a twink that looks just like Tommy Joe.” Damian turns his head to see one of his oldest friends standing at the opening to the horse stall. “Finish him off so you can go fuck the real thing…”

Damian’s mind wanders back to Tommy; his tight ass, his beautiful face twisted in pain. Damian feels come boil in his balls as he looks down into the pained face of the human below him and lets loose, a scream of competition filling the air as the boy below him moans out in agony, his raw hole forced full of hot come once again. Damian refuses to still his movements until he is sure that he has drained the last of his load deep inside the youth. “Nice show, Damian but if you don’t hurry…”

With an evil grin Damian pulls out of the blonde, the scream of pain emanating from the human making him laugh. “I’m sure that I have time for a quick bite though, Randall. Care to join me?” Damian lifts the youth from the floor of the stall and bites into his neck, Randall moving forward to grab the blonde’s forearm and sinking his teeth in deep.

After a few minutes Damian throws the dead body onto the floor and buttons up his jeans commenting “It appears that it’s going to be a wonderful day after all…”

 

 

In a small field about a mile from the castle a rider calls out to Andrew to stop the wagon. Giving the signal to stop Andrew recognizes the courtier and climbs down from the wagon. “What news, Daniel?” 

Daniel grabs Andrew’s arm and pulls him into a clearing, his voice soft as he says “Do you have the Queen’s sex slave with you?” 

“Yes. I am taking him back to the Queen right now.” Something about Daniel’s tense demeanor sends a chill down Andrew’s spine. 

“Well you better take him somewhere other than to the castle, Andrew. There is talk circulating through the countryside that the Queen has misplaced her priorities, that she has been putting her carnal needs above the need to take over the Light world and the Vampire Council. Word of how she was betrayed by Dimitri and Damian, how she wasted precious time on revenging her slave by killing a high ranking member of the Dark Council just for fucking a slave is starting a revolt. The vamps waited a long time for their Queen to return to them and they expected her to act quickly and destroy those that she left behind. But instead she has yet to make a move.”

Daniel, paying close attention to the emotions crossing his friend’s face as he is speaking suddenly blurts out “You admire him! You want him for your own, don’t you?”

Andrew paces back and forth for a moment, his hand raking through his hair. “I…yes, I want him for my own slave! But there is no way that…”  
Daniel walks over to the wagon and looks down on the sleeping slave. Even though he is covered in come and bruises Daniel cannot help but admire the slave’s beautiful body, his face as it is relaxed in deep slumber. He turns back to his friend and once by his side again whispers “Take him to your home. You can use the excuse that you heard the rumors and sought to protect the Queen’s property. In the meantime have your fun. Is he broken into the D/s lifestyle?”

Andrew glances back to the wagon. “Not really. He follows orders well but he has no formal training. I really would love to get my hands on him, see what he is capable of…”

Daniel chuckles “Then do it. Show him the wonderful world of submission. You might be surprised. Maybe he’ll end up choosing you over the Queen…”

 

 

Tommy blinks at Mikey a few times as his vision tries to clear. The low lighting of the throne room must be playing tricks on his eyes, he thinks to himself. The Queen…Mikey…is smiling at him. SMILING! Tommy braced himself as his body shimmered into the room, expecting to have to immediately defend himself against a group of guards. Finding Mikey alone makes Tommy uneasy, his body language giving away his thoughts.  
Mikey slowly stands, trying hard to keep focused. If for one second concentration is broken the glamour that was carefully spun will be broken as well. Mikey has to make sure that Tommy is completely drawn in, taken off guard before the glamour can be released and Tommy can be bent to Mikey’s will. But for now he has to be convinced that he is facing the old Mikey, the mother he has always known and loved.  
“Tommy! What…? You came all this way by yourself?”

Tommy watches his mother slowly make her way to him, the same welcoming smile on the face that he has come to trust, to love. Tommy glances around the room nervously before returning his eyes to Mikey. “I came to talk to you and my father. Where is he?” 

Mikey continues to smile, a little shrug lifting one shoulder. “He is in my chambers. Why have you…”

The conversation is interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. 

 

 

Ray moans as he struggles to open his eyes. He hurts all over, his head throbbing and his ass aching. He hears a door open and a young male is suddenly standing over him. “Master insists that you bathe and eat before he returns. Come, stand up. I’ve drawn you a hot bath.” The young man helps haul Ray to his feet, a smirk on his face as he listens to Ray moan and groan. “You better get used to pain if you are going to belong to my Master! He is very strict with both voice and rod. But you will get used to it…”

They stop in front of a claw foot bathtub, the sight bringing a sigh out of Ray, the slave snickering at Ray’s sudden desire for a bath. “Get in. I will gather more water and when I return I will wash your hair and back for you.”

Ray gingerly sits down in the deep tub, sliding downward until the water is up to his chin. He stays that way until the young slave returns a short time later, a full bucket in his hands. “Sit up, please.” Ray does as the young man asks and is handed a bar of soap and a wash cloth. Immediately he feels another cloth begin to wash his back. 

“Where am I?”

“You are in Master Andrew’s summer home. This is where he resides for most of the year, away from the rabble. He breeds the finest horses in the kingdom and has many wonderful gatherings for the courtiers every summer season. I assume you have…gotten to know him?”

Ray’s mind flashes back to their time in the barn, the way Andrew ran his hands all over him, the way he pounded Ray into the barn walls, the dirty things he whispered in his ear. A flush covers his chest and the male chuckles “I thought so. Your thoughts give you away. I have never had the honor but I hear he is quite wonderful…”

Ray lowers his eyes as the blush continues to cover his body. “Yes, he is. I think the word that I am looking for is amazing…”

Warm water runs down through his ruined hair before practiced fingers begin to massage his scalp making Ray moan again. “Well I can see why he likes you! The way you moan must keep him hard all the time…”

Ray blushes a deeper red as his cock begins to harden. He tries to direct his thoughts in a different direction as he asks “But why am I here? I thought we were heading to the castle…”

The male rinses the last of the come out of Ray’s curls. “You will have to ask the Master that question. I was just instructed to make you presentable and bring you to his bed chamber. My name is Patrick, by the way…but you may call me Trick if you’d like. It is the Master’s pet name for me.”

After Trick wipes Ray down with a fluffy towel he is given a large goblet of blood to drink. “Here, I think this will look good on you.” Ray holds up the loin cloth that he was given, a smirk and a raised eyebrow giving away his thoughts. “I’m to look like Tarzan?” Trick giggles and says “Just put it on, sex slave! Master will find you to be very sexy in it. It is the apparel of all sex slaves in our kingdom.” As Ray wraps the cloth around his middle he hurries to follow Trick down the hall to the bed chamber. 

Trick leads him to the end of a four poster bed, chains and shackles hanging from the four corners. Ray feels a chill run down his spine as Trick stops him at the end of the bed. “Kneel facing the door, hands clasped behind you, head up but eyes down. Never raise your eyes without being commanded to. And never drop your chin! Show your spirit but also your reverence to our Master. That is the way you will keep your place in his bed and at his feet. Good luck.” Trick turns and leaves Ray alone with his thoughts as he feels the heat from the fireplace warming his near naked body. “I will survive this, I will…” is the only thought that Ray thinks as he awaits for his new future to walk through the door…


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank sweet Geminimum for being there for me during the last couple of chapters. Without her I would not be continuing with this story. She has been there with wonderful suggestions and loving support. Couldn't do it without you, honey! XO

“My lady! There is a large crowd outside the castle throwing rocks. They have weapons! They demand to see you or they will storm the castle!” The servant runs off as the sound of breaking glass grows louder. Mikey’s concentration is now broken as well, a sudden pain slamming him between the eyes. He growls as he turns back to Tommy. The slightly glazed look that was in Tommy’s eyes a moment ago is now gone along with the glamour spell that was changing his perception. What he now sees in front of him is an angry, evil, twisted version of the mother he knew before. Tommy cannot help the shiver of fear that runs down his spine as he looks at the one vamp in the world that he thought he knew better than any other. He is confronting a stranger…one he has no idea how to deal with. He is beginning to wish that he had never made this journey...especially alone.

Mikey takes a deep breath and orders in an icy tone “Stay here, Thomas. I have to go deal with what’s going on outside. I will be right back and we shall talk.” Tommy, not sure what else to do, nods his head respectfully in answer.

Mikey gathers his robes and strides out the door. Damn it! His carefully laid plan shot to hell!!! The closer that he gets to the front door the louder the sounds of the peasants gathered outside. What the fuck is wrong with those assholes? What the fuck could they possibly want? Shouts of “Overthrow the Queen!” “Release the slave!” and “We demand to see the Queen!” show how little faith they hold for Mikey and his reign. Well, he’ll show those assholes…

Once at the front door of the castle he pushes the guards out of the way and bellows out “WHAT’S THIS COMMOTION?”

The sight in front of him briefly startles Mikey but he refuses to let anyone know, keeping his face trained in lines of anger and distain, his countenance regal. The crowd is growing larger by the second and the Queen’s guards are working hard to push the angry crowd back a safe distance. A few red faced vamps seem to be leading the rebellion, one yelling out “Your people wish for you to bring out your sex slave my lady. He is the cause of all of this. Give him to us and we will leave peacefully.” Most of the vamps are unarmed except for rocks but there are a few that are holding various weapons. 

“My sex slave is none of your concern! Go about your business before I have the guards destroy all of you!” 

The same vamp replies “That slave is keeping you from fulfilling you commitment to your subjects, my lady. He is now the center of your universe! You would rather spend time with him than expanding the empire as you promised us centuries ago!”

An older looking vampire pushes he way through the crowd stopping a short distance from Mikey. “My lady, we ask for your slave as a show of faith, a covenant with your loyal followers. Word of betrayal has reached our ears and we only wish to…relieve you of your burden until the takeover is complete.”

“WHAT BETRAYAL???” Mikey begins to understand. His subjects think he’s weak! He’ll show them!

The first vamp that spoke sneers as he answers “Dimitri and Damian, my lady. The way they used your slave prompting you to waste time avenging him! Are you saying that this is just a lie?”

Mikey opens his palm, a fireball floats gently on the end of his fingers before he throws it at the offending vampire, immediately reducing him to a pile of ashes. Over the vampire’s screams Mikey makes his point. “I DO NOT answer to ANY of you! I will do whatever with whomever I please and you mind your own business…or end up like him! I have plans in play to take over the other side and that is all you need to know! Now go back to your homes or I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!” 

The crowd starts to disperse slowly, looks of disgust and distrust on most of their faces when there should be fear. Grabbing the closest high-ranking guard Mikey barks in the vamp’s ear “Where in the hell are Andrew and my slave? They should be here by now…” The guard lowers his head as he whispers back “They have yet to return, my lady.” Mikey feels the rage building inside of him as he shoves the guard. “I KNOW that, ass! Find out what happened to them! Bring them to me as soon as they arrive…”

The guard nods his head in response. Mikey huffs and turns on his heel, storming back to his throne room…

…and finds himself alone.

 

 

Frankie is swearing under his breath as he paces the hotel suite. Where the fuck is Adam? Why did he leave? Aren’t there enough people missing in this family to convince him to stay with the rest of the family?

His head hurts from sending out wave after wave of messages but so far Adam hasn’t come home. Just when he is about to give up the door opens and the werevamp walks into the room.

“You called for me, Frankie?” Adam doesn’t look upset, doesn’t look alarmed. What the fuck?

“Adam you motherfucker! What the fuck do you think you are doing out running around by yourself when…”

“I’m sorry Frankie but I really need to get some sleep. If you’ll excuse me…” 

Frankie follows Adam to his bedroom, watches as Adam strips off all of his clothes as he makes ready to go to bed. “ADAM! Tommy is missing! I need your help in finding him…”

Adam throws himself face down on the bed, his body uncovered and his arms under the pillows as he sighs deeply. “Tommy and I are through, Frankie. I don’t care where he is. Now will you please leave me in peace?”

Frankie cannot believe his ears. He stands there for a moment in shock not sure what to do next. 

Adam waits to hear the door close behind Frankie before he drifts off the sleep. He is exhausted and wants a break from his wolf who is still whining for his mate. What Adam does not expect is Frankie’s sudden…and odd…choice of response.

Frankie starts a long ramble—not a scream, not even said through a raised voice—but kind of a run on sentence as his fists begin to rain down on Adam’s exposed backside.

“You motherfucking ass how can you treat your mate this way he’s your mate not some piece of ass that you found on the side of the road your job as Alpha is to protect and defend even in anger or hatred so you better find a way to get over yourself and find Tommy and take fucking care of him like a good Alpha should got it?” As Frankie gasps for air his hands continue to show his frustration, forcing Adam to quickly roll onto his back in an effort to grab Frankie’s arms to stop his unceasing assault. He ends up grabbing Frankie’s wrists, pulling him sharply downward onto Adam’s naked body. “Frankie! Stop this shit! Tommy and I cannot be mended so cease your abuse…”

Somewhere in the back of Adam’s mind he registers the fact that Frankie’s body feels good covering him—and he feels himself start to respond. His cock begins to harden, his body beginning to warm everywhere they touch. He stares up into Frankie’s hazel eyes only a few inches from his own, sees the frustration and anger inside them—as well as notices that Frankie, dressed only in sleep pants, is beginning to harden as well. Adam growls and yanks hard on Frankie’s wrists, pulling him down until their lips meet for the first time.

Three sets of growls can be heard in the small bedroom—Adam’s growl of ownership and sudden want, Frankie’s growl of surprise and warning…

…and Gee’s growl of rage.

 

 

Ray started by focusing on the sounds coming from the hall in an attempt to anticipate Andrew’s approach but the sounds grew less and less frequent until only silence takes the place of footsteps and hushed voices. Ray’s world is then further reduced to the sound of his own breathing, the smell and crackle of wood burning in the fireplace. Without even being in the room Andrew has allowed Ray to be drawn down deeper and deeper into himself with each passing moment of silence. Ray has long stopped noticing his straining knees on stone, his nervousness at what will happen. Instead Ray has sunk into the moment and for the moment, this is all he needs.

He is so lost into himself that he fails to notice Andrew in the doorway of the bedroom—as Andrew had planned it. He doesn’t even so much as jump when Andrew’s legs, ending in his shining black riding boots come into Ray’s lowered vision. He keeps his head up as Trick instructed him to, earning him a tickle under the chin and Andrew’s approval. “Good, keep that head up, slave. I like my slaves to show spirit. You may raise your eyes. I’m sure you have questions to ask.”

Ray raises his eyes and has to choke back a small gasp. Andrew is as handsome as always, his long blonde hair hanging over his shoulders, his blue eyes intent on Ray’s. Ray feels a bit of the fogginess fading away around the edges. He is not trained enough to realize that Andrew has just given him his first lesson in finding his center or “sinking” as it is often called. Andrew notices it though, sees the clarity return to Ray’s deep chocolate eyes and realizes that his choice in taking Ray for his own pleasure was a good one. He will be a wonderful sub once he is trained properly…

Not sure what to do next Ray softly asks “May I speak, my lord?” Receiving a nod from Andrew Ray quietly asks “How is it that I have come to be in your home?” Andrew’s eyes narrow slightly and Ray hastens to add “Sir?”

Andrew reaches out and pats Ray’s cheek. “That’s better, slave. There was a revolt at the castle when we arrived so I thought it would be better to bring you to my home. “

Ray’s thoughts stray to Mikey and panic begins to set in. Is his beloved alright?

Andrew reads the emotions that are floating across Ray’s face. “The Queen is just fine, Ray. It is sweet that you care about her but remove her from your thoughts. The only concerns that you have to deal with now are making…and keeping…me happy. Understand?”

Ray nods his head and Andrew places a hand under Ray’s chin and jerks up viciously. “I demand to hear your voice slave. Next time you slip up you will be punished.”

Ray’s face flushes pink as his eyes remain trained on Andrew’s. “Yes, sir.”

“Now I’m going to leave you to ponder your fate, slave. Stay as you are until my return…whenever that may be.”

Andrew turns and strides through the door, Ray’s soft “Yes, sir” floating through the air behind him. 

 

 

Tommy paces the throne room after Mikey leaves, anxiety clenching his stomach. Why in the hell did he make this trip alone? To prove to Adam that he doesn’t need him anymore, that he can handle things all by himself? The thought of Adam makes Tommy’s chest hurt. “Does he miss me?” Tommy thinks to himself. “I miss him so much, I love him and I never want to be without him…” 

A commotion behind him causes Tommy to turn towards the hallway door through which Mikey had passed through just a short time before. The sounds of angry voices raise higher and higher, Mikey’s voice the loudest over the din. Maybe his mother needs him? He knows he was told to stay put but if she is in danger…

Tommy steps into the dimly lit hallway trying to decide which way to the front of the castle. Sudden a body is pressed into his from behind, a white cloth covering his face. Another set of hands help hold Tommy in place as he tries to struggle out of their grip. He tries holding his breath but feels the cloth tighten as he hears the voice that haunts his dreams in his ear.

“Hello Thomas! It appears that your Alpha has left you all alone in the world. But don’t worry about it baby…” Tommy feels a fist slam into his stomach, the air leaving his lungs as he gasps in the chemical on the cloth. As he drifts off to sleep he hears Damian’s laugh, hears him snarl out “…you’re all mine again…and this time you won’t get away…”


	81. Chapter 81

It’s 1pm. Mikey should be sound asleep in his coffin but here he is, restlessly pacing the halls of his castle, his regal robes flowing around his slender form. The guards, long used to seeing their Queen pacing and muttering to himself barely take notice except to bow their heads as Mikey passes them. They learned long ago that to interrupt Mikey’s thoughts with trivial matters means at the very least a lashing so they mind their own business and keep their eyes on the floor.

But this is different, unsettling. Nightmares have seeped in again, this time worse than ever. In his mind’s eye he can still see his dream, see Ray and Tommy in the middle of the castle’s dungeon…both spread out on a rack, their bodies slowly pulled apart, high pitched screams and blood spurting everywhere. Usually dreams such as this one would end with Mikey waking up on a moan, his cock hard. This time the only sensations that are felt are terror, shock…and fear. Fear of loss. Fear…of solitude. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Mikey mutters as he wanders into the very dungeon where the dream took place. No one here, no sounds but the rasping of his own breathing. Did he really expect to find them chained to the racks? And what if he did find them here? Would he rush to frantically set them free…or just laugh at their agony? 

After his return to the throne room and finding Tommy gone Mikey quietly performed his own search of the castle in search of him. I mean, the Queen cannot be seen worrying about a vamp from the Light side, right? After a while he had to accept the idea that Tommy had simply returned to where he came from, back to the family that was once Mikey’s as well as Tommy’s. Did he decide that Mikey was a lost cause? Not worth hanging around to talk to? And why do these thoughts bother Mikey so badly?

Absently running his fingertips over the rough wood of the ancient rack Mikey feels his mind wander back to his time in the Light World. Sure, in some ways he was made to bow down and obey Ray’s every command…but…

Memories keep popping into Mikey’s brain no matter how hard he tries to shut them out. Lying in bed, his head pillowed on Ray’s broad chest, his strong arms around Mikey. Looking deep into those brown eyes as Ray pounds him into their mattress, Mikey gasping and calling out for more. The countless amount of roses that constantly filled the mansion, the smell always making Mikey smile. The way they traveled the world together hand in hand, making love everywhere from the frozen planes of Antarctica to the rainforests of Brazil. Why in the fuck do these…nightmares keep haunting Mikey??? 

Feelings kept making themselves known as well, Mikey feeling every single one as if it were happening, as if he were in the very moment itself…  
The feeling of amazement when Mikey saw the completed mansion…built by Ray just for his Mikey…for the very first time. The sense of pride when, after weeks of begging and cajoling Ray into wearing a tux for a huge Council event , Mikey stepping out on the arm of the most handsome vamp there…his husband, wearing the tux just to please Mikey. The terror he felt when Ray was delayed returning from the first battle in the Elusian War, how every other vamp had returned home but Ray who was severely injured and healing poorly. How Mikey paced the floor in much the same way that he is tonight, waiting for news. The relief that flooded through his body when the front door flung open to reveal Ray, dragged in by two vamps, his open wounds seeping and his vision lost. How Mikey worried over Ray, bathed his body and…why not admit it to himself?...prayed for Ray, HIS RAY…to return to him healthy and whole again. And the joy that he felt when Ray recovered completely. Mikey remembered that first night in the garden after Ray’s recovery, the way Ray gently took him in the rose garden, soft touches and kisses covering Mikey’s skin…

“STOP IT!!!” Mikey screams out, the sound reverberating off the stone walls. Mikey storms over to the other side of the room, his hand reaching out and taking a bullwhip off the wall. As he unfurls the whip and snaps it a few times he thinks “I’m THE fucking Queen of Evil, damn it! That’s just…bullshit from a time that I had to endure, that’s all! That bullshit is OVER!” 

Mikey raises his chin and takes a deep breath, striding from the dungeon in search of the guard who went in search of R…in search of his sex slave…

 

 

Patrick slowly opens his eyes as the sound of pounding grows louder. Rubbing a hand over his face he drags himself off of the small bed by the front door. 

“Who is it?” Patrick’s groggy voice asks softly. “One of the Queen’s guards. Open the door.” As he pulls open the door he belatedly realizes that he is only in a pair of tight shorts, no underwear…and whatever he was dreaming must have been a happy dream…

Patrick is pleasantly surprised by the sight of the handsome guard standing in front of him. He vaguely remembers seeing him a few times while in town running errands for his master. The young guard’s eyes slowly take in every inch of Patrick’s nearly naked body, a smirk slowly growing on his face causing the slave to blush as he asks “What may I do for you, sir?”

The slow smirk turns into a large grin, one that clearly tells Patrick what the guard would really love to have him do right at this moment. “Maybe someday, slave. Right now I am here on behalf of the Queen, who is looking for Sir Andrew as well as one of her slaves. Is your master at home, slave?”

Patrick feels as if his heart wants to race but having lived with vampires all his life he knows what a racing heart can do to them, so he slowly takes a deep breath and lets it out even slower. In a calm voice he answers “My master is not at home, sir.” Patrick moves further into the doorway, his stance one that is silently offering himself to the guard as he continues “But I’m sure that you are more than welcome to wait for him if it pleases you. I’m sure I could find someone…something to entertain you while you wait, sir.”

The guard looks Patrick up and down one more time, his tongue running over his fangs lightly. “I’m sure you would be able to do so quite admirably, slave. But I must be getting back, the Queen is waiting on my return. When Sir Andrew arrives make sure that you tell him that the Queen is impatiently waiting for her slave back.”

Patrick nods his head while bowing “Of course, sir. I will be sure to tell him the moment he arrives. May I ask sir for your name so I may tell him who inquired after him?”

The guard looks over his shoulder for a second, making sure that the other guards are not within ear shot of the two of them. Then he steps over the threshold and places a hand on Patrick’s hip, the other hand in his hair. Before Patrick can think the guard has lowered his lips on his, fangs brushing gently over his lower lip as a searing kiss takes the very breath from his lungs. The kiss seems to go on and on but in reality only lasts a few minutes, his tongue tangling with the guard’s as it slides its way back out of his mouth. 

The guard licks his lips and asks “First I want to know the name of you who kisses so sweetly.”

Patrick blushes as he responds “Patrick, sir. But my master calls me Trick.”

The guard gives Patrick a huge smile as he nods and makes his way out of the door, pausing to look back over his shoulder. “Tell Andrew that his friend in the Queen’s guard sends him warning. It’s a good idea to have such a tempting slave to guard his door, but that if he wishes to keep the sex slave he must hide him better than to keep him here practically in plain sight. Goodbye my sweet Trick, I shall return to sample your favors as soon as I can…”

Patrick blushes as the guard winks at him and then turns to go. He watches the guard mount his horse and make eye contact with him one more time before leading the other vamp guards down the path towards the village. Patrick licks his lips as he shuts the door, his skin as hot as his thoughts as he makes his way through to his master’s study.

“Come in” is the reply that Patrick receives when he raps softly on the study door. He closes the door quietly behind him and sinks to his knees immediately at his Master’s feet, his eyes on the floor.

“What is it, Trick?” 

Patrick softly replies “I did as you wished, master. I answered the door when I heard the knock. Your friend from the Queen’s guard knows that you are here with the sex slave, just as you presumed, Sir. He bade me to tell you to hide the slave better than “in plain sight.” Then he took his guards and left…”

“…but not before giving you the kiss of your young life, am I correct, Trick?” 

Patrick gives Andrew a panicked look while trying his best to appear calm and collected. Is that anger he hears in his Master’s voice? 

Andrew takes in Trick’s kiss swollen lips, his shining eyes. Yep, freshly kissed all right! He lets his young slave struggle a moment more before letting the young man off the hook. “Trick, it’s alright! You are not in trouble! Especially since I know who did the kissing…” Andrew sighs deeply. “But he is correct, I will have to move if I wish to keep him, even for a little while. In a few hours you will send a message to the Queen in person. For now, go back to bed. You will need your beauty sleep, considering you probably will meet your…ravager…when you arrive at the castle. Go now. You did well, Trick.”

When Patrick stands he softly asks “Master? May I…ask a question?”

Andrew gives his young slave a raised eyebrow. “Yes?” He loves it when Trick turns a deep shade of red as he asks “What…is his name, Master? Please?”

Andrew cannot hold back his chuckle as he answers “Peter…his name is Peter, slave. Now go.”

 

Gee snarls again when Adam does not immediately release Frankie, who is struggling and thrashing in Adam’s arms. Gee knows why. As an Alpha Adam does not consider Gee, who is a beta, to be a huge threat. That will indeed be his downfall…

Frankie feels Gee’s strong hands clamp onto his biceps seconds before he is slammed hard into the wall next to the bed. Gee flashes into Frankie’s vision as he throws himself on top of Adam, all teeth and claws. The gasp that reverberates through the room belongs Frankie. A beta attacking an Alpha? Unheard of in Frank’s circles. It simply just isn’t done, regardless of the situation! Is Gee trying to get himself killed? 

The two phase and Gee sinks his fangs deep into Adam’s neck, his claws digging their way into Adam’s skin wherever they can make contact. 

Adam’s howl of rage grows when Gee flips them, the advantage on Gee’s side when he throws all of his weight down on Adam, the fangs sinking even further if at all possible. Frankie, ignoring the danger of placing his “human” body between the two wolves, flings himself into the mix, his fingers trying to sink their way into the corners of Gee’s jaw. “STOP IT GEE! PLEASE! We need to stay together if we are going to defeat Mikey! Please let go honey! For me?”

Gee continues his hold on Adam but his eyes are now trained on his lover. Through the open door flies Bobby, stark naked and furious.   
“What in the fucking FUCK are you two idiots DOING???When we need to be united the most you two reduce your relationship to this fucking low level? The two of you make me sick! Now cut it the fuck out!!!!” Bob elbows Frankie out the way and then sinks his hands into Gee’s open jaw, yanking back hard until a scream of pain emanates from deep inside of Gee’s chest and Gee is finally pulled away from Adam’s prone body.   
Bob looks deep into Gee’s eyes as he commands “Both of you PHASE BACK NOW! We are running out of time…

 

Andrew in the hallway watching Ray…watching his new slave. He cannot help but smile as he takes in the sight in front of him. His beautiful slave has fallen asleep on his knees, his eyes popping open every so often as his body rocks back and forth, threatening to give in and collapse on the stone floor. His struggles show his dedication to his new owner, and Andrew plans on showing him just how much his efforts are appreciated…as soon as they arrive at their new location. Trick should be arriving at the Queen’s court any minute now…

 

Peter sighs as he dismounts in the courtyard, his hand signaling to the other guards to take their mounts to the stables. 

Peter hands his reins to a slave and enters the castle, his skin paler than usual with his need for blood. He has searched near and far for Andrew and the Queen’s sex slave without success. At heart he is glad that he did not manage to find his friend but he also knows the perilous position Andrew has placed him with the his Queen. He is not afraid of the Queen normally, but who knows how she will react to his news?

Just as Peter reaches the throne room there is a commotion outside the castle. “My Queen, I’m here to report…”

Mikey raises his head, his attention focused on the sounds of struggle that is making its way towards the throne room. Peter has to move quickly out of the way as two guards throw Patrick onto the stone floor at the Queen’s feet.

“My Lady, this human scum pushed his way into the castle demanding to see you. He says he has word from Sir Andrew…”


	82. Chapter 82

Patrick knows better than to try and rise from the floor. He stays still and waits, feels the heavy gaze of the Queen from above him as she decides if he is worth wasting her time on. Patrick’s soft breathing is the only sound to be heard in the room until he hears the Queen command him “Stand slave and address me.”

Patrick feels closed in on as the guards take a step forward towards him, each with a hand on their swords as a silent reminder to behave. As he rises to his feet Patrick notices that Peter is standing to the right of the Queen, his gaze intent upon Patrick. A flush moves over Patrick’s face as he bows his head in a gesture of obedience. Mikey’s voice shows a hint of displeasure when he asks “Why did Sir Andrew send you instead of addressing me himself, slave?” 

Patrick, well trained by Andrew to be much more polite than the average human, decides that in this instance he will need more than just good manners if he is to survive the next few minutes…he will need plenty of charm, too. 

Patrick keeps his eyes and voice low as he answers “My Queen, Sir Andrew’s first and only duty is to his Queen, to his place in your kingdom and the slave that is in his care. With the growing unrest in the countryside my Master felt that he would be ill-serving his Queen by leaving your prize with one as low as myself as the slave’s only protection, just to bring a message to you. So he sent me to tell you that your slave is safe and well hidden until which time the unrest is crushed and it is once again possible to bring him into your care.” Patrick bows low as he continues. “In the meantime, my Lady, my Master bids you to make good use of me in his place.” Patrick stands upright once again as both Mikey and Peter look him over carefully. Patrick’s body is only covered in the same shorts that Peter saw him in earlier. “I do realize that I am far from as handsome as your own slave but I will do my very best to serve you in any way you see fit, my Queen. Your word is my command.”

By the time Patrick is finished with his speech Mikey cannot help himself; he is smiling from ear to ear. Most human slaves would rather jump into a bonfire instead of face him one on one, but here is this small slave who’s attitude, while polite and charming is as fiery as his hair color. “What is your name, slave?”

Patrick bows his head once again as he replies “Patrick, my Queen…but my Master calls me Trick.”

Mikey smiles at Peter who returns the smile full wattage. “Well Trick, I guess we will just have to see if you live up to your nickname. Guards, leave us.” 

The guards look surprised but they obey without a word. Peter glances back at Trick, finding him cool and collected, not a bit of the nerves he must be feeling showing on his face. He has to give the boy credit…

Mikey waves a hand between Trick and Peter as he commands “Slave, on your knees…work your magic on Sir Peter…”

 

 

The pain that wakes Tommy is so overwhelming he instantly feels the blood rise up the back of his throat and spill unchecked through his lips. Every muscles is tense, every nerve ending on fire. He feels a deep throbbing that starts in his palm and then runs its way up to his shoulder, the nausea continuing even though the actual cause of the pain has stopped. 

A black bag has been pulled over his head, the strings tied tightly around his neck leaving Tommy to only be able to guess what is happening to him. It feels like…a large nail has been hammered through his palm into what feels like wood behind his naked body…

A second…nail?...is pounded in near the first one, and then two more nails are pounded into his other palm. Tommy is a shrieking, bloody mess by the time the last nail has been hammered in, only the ringing of the hammer and the laughter of his captors can be heard along with the sound of his own voice. 

The strings around his neck are untied and the bag roughly yanked off his head. Tommy tries to blink to clear his vision.

“TJ! I’m so glad to have you back with me where you belong! As you can see I’m getting you ready for transport…” 

Tommy feels his blood pumping hard though his veins as fear overtakes him. Looking from his left to his right he realizes that he was correct; his palms have been nailed to a cross cut the exact length of his body, his naked flesh pale against the dark wood. The cross is planted into a base at the bottom to keep it upright and still; obviously it was not stationary, a thought that brings even more dread to Tommy’s overtaxed mind. 

Damian moves to stand next to him, hammer in one hand. Tommy stares at Damian while some vamp that he doesn’t know unties the straps that have until now been holding him tightly to the cross, the nails now making the straps useless. Tommy was in so much agony earlier that he never even noticed the straps until he slowly feels them falling off of his body one by one. As each strap is removed he feels more and more of his own body weight pulling down on the nails in his palms, the nails tearing into muscle and bone as they threaten to rip completely through. 

Tommy throws back his head and screams. He barely registers Damian moving quickly to his side but not before picking up the largest nail Tommy has ever saw in his life off of a side table. Quickly crossing Tommy’s ankles Damian places the tip of the nail against the top of Tommy’s right ankle, holding it tightly in place as he begins to hammer the nail through both of Tommy’s crossed ankles and into the cross behind him. As the nail tip finally reaches the cross Tommy’s vision begins to fade to black.

 

 

Ray opens his eyes to find a bit gag in his mouth, leather straps holding it in place around his head, his arms and legs bound. A thin tarp of some kind has been thrown over his near naked body, the material causing him to sweat profusely. He takes in the gentle movement beneath him and realizes that he is in a wagon of some kind. He knows that lying still is his best bet if he is going to survive at all. 

Ray misses his Mikey but at the same time he has to admit that he also misses Andrew, the thought surprising him very much, much more than he wishes to think about. But why would he have feelings like this for someone who has taken him away from the love of his life…hell, Andrew has already kidnapped him, who in hell knows what else he may be planning…

The wagon slows and then comes to a stop. Many voices can be heard coming towards the wagon from a short distance away, getting louder the closer they get. “What did you bring me, Mathew?” The voice sounds feminine, very young. 

From the front of the wagon male laughter can be heard. “What makes you think I brought something for YOU, Satene? This time the delivery is for your brother.”

The tarp is yanked off of Ray, sunlight blinding him for a moment until the figure of a young blonde woman is standing at the end of the wagon blocking the sun. “OOOOOOhhh, are you SURE he is for Andrew? Because I…” 

The man named Mathew laughs loudly as Ray feels his entire body blush under Satene’s intense gaze. “Hands off until you clear it with your brother, girl! I’m not sure how happy he will be if you mess around with his new sex slave.”

Satene’s eyes widen, her pretty mouth making a perfect “O” as she continues to take in every inch of Ray. “Sex slave? My brother rarely has one, Mathew. He likes his partners willing. What brought this on…besides his obvious beauty?”

Mathew laughs again as he makes his way to the back of the wagon, reaching in to pick up Satene and setting her on the ground next to the wagon. “I’m not sure, love. That question is best addressed by your brother. But right now I need to hose down his newest acquisition before he gets here. Back up babes, I’m not sure how he will react…”

Mathew climbs into the wagon and kneels down next to Ray. “Now I’m going to untie you and I expect you to behave, understand?”

Ray nods his head and before he knows it he is free of his bonds and is standing on the ground next to the wagon. Satene moves behind him and unfastens the gag as Mathew begins to hose Ray down. “SATENE! He was to keep that…”

Satene smiles at Mathew. “Look, he’s behaving so well he doesn’t need it. You will continue to behave for me, won’t you , slave?” Ray looks at Mathew, who nods his head then turns to Satene. “Yes, mistress. I will behave…” Satene gives both males a huge smile. “See Mathew? All will be well…”

 

 

Tommy feels groggy as his eyes finally begin to slowly open. He palms and ankles are still throbbing, the nausea threatening to bring more blood up the back of his throat. He is in another room, this one set up as a playroom with devices of torture everywhere Tommy looks. 

From another room he hears Damian ask “Are you SURE you don’t want a piece of that sweet ass? You will be losing out if you…”

Another voice cuts Damian off. “No man, he’s not my type. I’ll help you set him up then I gotta bounce. Let’s go get this shit over with.”

Tommy realizes that the upright cross he is on has been set into a base much like the one in the other room he was in. Damian and the other vamp from earlier come into the room, Damian holding a claw hammer in one hand.

“Aaawww my little slut has finally joined us! So Tommy, are you ready for the next phase of our fun together?”

Tommy hawks back and spits blood in Damian’s face.

Without so much as wiping his face off Damian raises his arm above his head and brings the hammer down full force into Tommy’s right thigh. The sound of splintering bone rings out through the room sending Damian into a frenzy, the hammer connecting over and over across Tommy’s body, the last blow connecting with Tommy’s scarred cheek. 

“Now you did it asshole!!! How in the fuck is he going to be able to blow you now?” Damian laughs as he reaches out and grabs Tommy’s jaw. “I’ll just give him a little blood and he’ll heal just fine…until I do it all over again! Now to get these nails out…”

With Tommy’s voice nearly gone, the only sound that can really be heard is the sound of the nails scraping bone as Damian slowly removes them from Tommy, dragging out the pain as long as possible. When he is finally finished the two vamps drag Tommy’s limp body to a bed in the corner, placing him on his stomach.

As Damian closes and locks the shackles around Tommy’s wrists and ankles he whispers to Tommy “Such a shame that you are alone in this dark, cruel world isn’t it, Thomas? Your Alpha couldn’t even be bothered to rescue you, doesn’t care enough about you so here you are, no better than shit in a toilet, honey. No one gives a damn about you and no one is gonna rescue your pathetic ass, so you better get used to being my bitch again, little boy. Not even good enough to hold onto your Alpha huh you pathetic little fuck? Well that’s ok, I’m sure you’ll do your best to please me cause you know what will happen if you don’t.” 

The other guy calls out from across the room “Later, Damian. Have fun.”

Tommy feels the bed dip under him as Damian calls out “Thanks man, I sure as hell will.” Tommy lowers his forehead down on the bed, tears streaming down on the sheet below him as he feels his ass cheeks spread apart and then Damian is slamming deep into him, moaning out “It’s nice to be home, Thomas…”


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings all! 
> 
> I can blame Marilyn Manson directly for this chapter, since the ideas for it came to me when I saw Manson and Alice Cooper in concert Thursday night. I LOVE that man, I'd be his slave any day! Hope you enjoy...
> 
> Love you all...XO

"Crushing. Cheating. Changing.  
Am I deaf or dead?  
Is this constricting construction  
Or just streets with rusty signs  
Of something violent coming?

This will hurt you worse than me  
I'm weak seven days a week.  
Don't run from me, I won't  
Bother counting one, two, three...

I don't know which me that I loath,  
I got no reflection,  
I don't know which me that I love,  
I got no reflection.

You don't even want to know what I'm gonna do to you..."

No Reflection...Marilyn Manson

 

After being hosed down Ray is commanded to follow Matthew into a large manor house, Satene following close behind making Ray very nervous. Why is this female vampire paying so much attention to him? She continues to smile at him every time she catches his eye, brushing very close to his backside and sticking her hand under his loin cloth to fondle his ass when they were force to pause just on the other side of the door. Ray has never had sex with a female before, and if he’s expected to…Ray wouldn’t even have the slightest idea what to do to make her pleased with him…

Two young male slaves leads Ray into a small bedroom. After pushing him down into a chair one rubs a pleasant smelling oil into Ray’s hair while the other slave begins to cover his body with lotion. As they can hear Satene arguing with Matthew in another room one slave snickers “You better watch yourself! Mistress Satene has her eye on you! She always gets what she wants eventually…” The other slave shushes the first but the first slave laughs as he continues “Oh stop it! You know it’s true! The second she sets eyes on a male slave he becomes her property, that is until she grows bored of him or he displeases her! Beware, she’s vicious when she doesn’t get her way…”

Master Andrew’s voice cuts through the other voices. “You will get what I GIVE you Satene and NOTHING else! Now where is my sex slave?”

A few seconds later there is a sound of fingers snapping and the two slaves attending Ray rush from the room. On pure instinct Ray hurls himself from the chair onto his knees, his hands clasp tightly behind him, eyes lowering to the floor. Riding boots and a crop enter Ray’s limited view as Andrew steps forward coming to a stop in front of him. “Excellent, slave. You learn fast.” The crop snaps up and makes gentle contact with the underside of Ray’s chin pulling upwards until their eyes make contact. “Let’s just hope that you continue in this fashion. On your hands and knees, follow me.” Ray tries his hardest to obey but he finds it difficult to keep up with Andrew’s quick steps earning him a few swats of the crop on his backside. 

Once they reach a richly decorated bedroom Andrew stops Ray at the foot of the bed. “Kneel up. After my bath and our dinner your training shall begin in earnest. I expect nothing but the best from you, slave. Don’t disappoint me…”

 

 

As soon as Gee and Adam shift back Bob grabs Adam by the arm and yanks him down the hall. Robbie’s face shows shock and surprise…and maybe a little fear…at the sight of his new lover easily manhandling a very naked Adam into a sitting position at the foot of their bed. Taking in Adam’s bloody naked body Bob turns to Robbie and in a soft voice asks “Babes, can you please bring a basin of hot water and something to clean him up? I’d appreciate it.” Robbie gives a silent nod as he climbs out of bed, pulls on his pants and leaves the room. Both watch him silently leave, Adam commenting “I think he’s falling in love, Bobby. I think he’d walk through fire again for you.”

Bob gives Adam a dirty look as he replies “Too bad Tommy Joe’s not that lucky…”

Robbie finds the two staring each other down when he returns with basin, towels, soap and wash cloths. Adam gives Bob one last dirty look then brushes past Robbie on his way out the door. “Thanks Robbie but I’m just fine on my own…”

Robbie shoves the contents he was carrying into Bob’s arms before reaching out to grab Adam’s arm as he crosses the bedroom threshold. “Please, Adam.” Adam pauses at the sincere tone to Robbie’s voice. His gaze travels from Robbie’s scarred hand to Robbie’s eyes, seeing the sincerity in their depths. “I realize that you and I haven’t had a chance to get to know each other very well but I do like you…” Both of them can hear the low growl that Bob makes at this declaration causing a small smile to pass between them “…and I really want to help you. Please, come back inside and let me.” Adam stares at Robbie for another moment before nodding his head in acceptance, following Robbie back into the room and coming to a stop in front of a dressing bench. “Here, you can wrap this around you.” Robbie hands Adam a large bath towel, Adam’s soft “thank you” sounding loud in the room as he wraps the towel around his waist and sits on the bench. 

Robbie begins to wash the bloody wounds that cover most of Adam’s body even as they slowly heal beneath the cloth used to clean him. Adam as well as Robbie cannot help but notice the way that Bob is closely watching the scene playing out in front of him even as he sits down and takes Adam’s hand in his. Adam cannot help but realize that Bob’s reaction is similar to the way he behaves when someone else looks at his…at Tommy Joe. For some unknown reason this thought startles Adam as much as it comforts him. 

Bob’s voice is soft even though his tone is gruff as he begins “Adam, I know that you have not been a vamp…or a were for that matter for very long. Hell, almost every vamp in existence has heard of the way that you were rescued from the cage at that club, how you went from being just a normal human to one of the most feared of the immortals. Tommy made you famous but now you are famous in your own right. Who in the hell even thought that a werevamp was even possible?”

Bob stops talking to help Robbie by changing the water in the basin. Once he returns to his seat he continues. “Adam, I know that this entire situation has been extreme hell for you. Starting as a slave, falling in love with Tommy and meeting the family. Learning to be a vamp and, hell, you’re still learning to deal with your wolf! Not to mention your “evil” side…and dealing with Damian…” Bob looks at Robbie who is now gently rubbing salve over the worst of the wounds on Adam’s side. In a voice full of emotion he says “If any of that ever happened to…” Robbie gives Bob a small smile of understanding, leaning over to kiss Bob’s cheek then, in a move that surprises all three of them, leans over and kisses Adam’s cheek as well. Adam blinks a few times and then reaches out to grab Robbie’s hand, tears in his eyes. Bob feels his throat constrict. “What I’m trying to say is…you haven’t been given a fair chance and you haven’t given EACH OTHER a fair chance! You may have found through your wolf a way to keep your evil side at bay most of the time but Tommy is carrying a shit ton of abuse baggage with him. He is going to fuck up, piss you off, make you want to walk away…but if you love him…REALLY LOVE HIM… you will stay in there with him and be with him and help him through it. He could have given in to Damian a long time ago but he fights because HE LOVE YOU! The two of you have fought this far, you need to keep fighting! We all love you and are rooting for you, we will help you kill that bastard so the two of you can spend the rest of your unnatural lives together! So cut out this fucking bullshit and focus on getting your boy back!”

Adam smiles at the two of them and hugs them each in turn. “Robbie, thank you for patching me up. And Bobby, thanks for the pep talk. You’re right, we have been through hell and I need to stop the shit and win my boy back. I love you guys…”

The bedroom door flings open and Jay, his face panicked, calls out “C’mon guys, in the living room. It’s Frankie, he needs us…”

 

 

Peter feels totally uncomfortable with the idea of Trick blowing him in front of the Queen. He was hoping to find some private time for them away from the Queen’s ever watchful eye. He carefully keeps a respectful look on his face as he softly comments “My Queen, that is not necessary. Serving you is the only reward that I deserve…” 

Mikey gives Peter a fond look, his hand slicing the air in a gesture that stops Peter’s words in his throat. “You are more than just a courtier, you have been a true friend to me since I first met you.” This comment fills Peter with shame. If Peter were a true friend he would tell Mikey where Andrew has taken Ray. Peter knows Andrew well enough to guess his every move. “I see that you desire the slave so let him pleasure you…”

In the next second a look comes over Mikey’s face, one that puzzles Peter. He appears to be either looking or listening to something far away, as one would strain their ears to hear a conversation in another room. After a few more seconds Mikey gently shakes his head and turns back to Peter. “Why don’t you take Trick to your rooms, Peter. You can tell me all about it later…”

Peter bows low to Mikey. “Thank you, your Highness. Your kindness is most appreciated.” Peter notices Mikey nod once, that faraway look back on his face. Peter looks at Trick and in a commanding voice orders “Follow me, slave.” Trick softly answers “Yes sir” as he moves to follow Peter out of the room, leaving Mikey alone to focus on whatever is taking his attention away for the moment.

 

 

The evening has been trying to say the least for Ray who is grateful for the lessons he has learned but is exhausted and half awake. He is still trying his hardest to focus on every command of his Master, trying as hard as he can to perform in a way that will make Andrew proud of him. He has survived countless experiences from a simple flogging to wire clamps placed all over his body to caning and electric shock. When his cock was soft Andrew placed it in a tight leather sheath that contains small metal spikes all over the inside which are now digging into his swollen cock and hurting like hell. Earlier in the evening Ray had been ordered to hold Andrew’s leather gloves in his teeth and he accidently dropped one, his punishment consisting of Andrew placing his hand over the sheath and squeezing until blood ran out the end, Ray’s scream of pain making Andrew moan and shove his cock into Ray’s open mouth. 

Andrew realizes that he has pushed Ray very far for his first time but he has limited time until the Queen demands that Ray be returned to the castle. Andrew wants to take advantage of every available second that he has to train Ray in the ways of being a submissive.  
“You have been an excellent slave tonight. I know that you are tired but it is time for your reward…” 

Andrew removes the sheath from around Ray’s cock, making sure that he does not cause more damage than Ray has already been given this evening. Ray sighs in relief then chokes back a moan when Andrew licks the underside of Ray’s cock. “You may make noise, slave.” Ray moans out as Andrew starts licking and sucking Ray till he comes down his Master’s throat. 

Andrew picks Ray up off the floor and lays him down on his bed, moving behind to pull up the sheet and pull Ray into his arms. After a few minutes Andrew thinks that his slave has fallen asleep, so he is surprised when he hears Ray softly ask “Master?”

“Yes, slave?”

Ray’s voice shakes slightly as he asks “May I ask you a question or two?” Andrew smiles into the darkness as he answers “Yes slave you may.”  
“Did I…do alright this evening? And am I here to stay?” 

Andrew feels his chest tighten at the questions. “Yes, you were amazing for a beginner, slave. And as far as you’re staying with me?” Andrew’s voice cracks slightly as he continues “Even I’m not sure of the answer to that.”

Ray softly responds “Thank you my Master for answering me. I will continue to do my best to make you happy. Good night, Sir.”

Andrew feels tears fill his eyes, suddenly grateful for the darkness in the room as he answers “Good night, slave.”

 

 

They rush into the living room to find Frankie sitting on the couch in some kind of trance. Gee is sitting next to him, Frankie’s hand tight in his as he whispers to Frankie “Please baby! Come back to us! Don’t do this to me again!”

Jay turns to the others in the room and mummers “Gee said the last time he went into a trance like this he was unreachable for two weeks. What the hell do we do?”

Just then Frankie blinks a few times and then looks at Gee with a puzzled look. “How long was I gone for?”

Gee sighs, relief on his face as he answers “A short time this time, honey. What did you see?”

The others gather around Gee and Frankie as Frankie answers “I spoke to Mikey. He wants me to go to the Dark Realm and meet with him…alone.”


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I hope that this chapter help to shed light on Adam and his (dense) reasons for treating TJ the way that he did. Some of you have been questioning what in the hell was going on in Adam's mind to make him act the way he did towards Tommy. And please forgive my veiled attempts at dry humor. Love you all! XO

Multiple voices fill the room at once causing Frankie to feel an instant stabbing pain between his eyes. Closing his eyes and then rubbing his thumbs on either side of his nose he quietly calls out “No more, please, I can’t take it.” Gerard makes a slicing motion with his hand and silence returns instantly to the room. 

Frankie feels hands pull him against a strong body, feels himself being seated in someone’s lap. When he opens his eyes he is surprised to find that the body he is sitting against, the lap he is perched on belongs to Bobby, Gee and Jay seated on either side of them. Bobby looks deep into Frankie’s eyes and in a soft voice filled with awe he says “He’s going. Nothing we can say will stop him so we better just say our goodbyes and pray hard.” Frankie smiles at Bobby and plants a kiss on the edge of his nose. “Love you Bobs, knew you’d get it first.” 

Bobby kisses Frankie on the lips and then stands, placing Frank on Jay’s lap and leaving abruptly, a choking sound following him out of the room. They all know that Bob hates public displays of affection so they are not surprised by his sudden departure. 

Jay and Gee on the other hand are not so easily swayed by Bob’s easy acceptance of the situation. Gee runs his hand up and down Frank’s back as Jay leans in and whispers in Frank’s ear, both vamps trying to get their displeasure across without upsetting Frankie further. Frank continues to patiently listen, to accept their loving displays for a few more minutes before stating in a voice made of stone “I’m going and there is nothing you can do to stop me…nothing but to continue to love me and try to understand. All of our futures may be hanging in the balance and I have to face this head on. Now let me say goodbye to Robbie and Adam so I can have a private goodbye with the two of you.”

Frankie stands and wraps Robbie up in a huge hug. “Take care of yourself and Bobby. Our tough man hides a soft heart under all that armor. Sometimes I think that it is you that has all the armor, Robbie. Don’t forget that. I love you.” Robbie whispers “Love you too, bro. Be safe and come back to us.” Robbie kisses Frankie on the cheek and leaves the room in search of his vamp.

Adam stands still for a second, looking at Frankie with the look of a warrior. “I want to go in your place, Frankie. Send me.” 

Frankie raises his chin with a look of defiance. “No.”

Adam challenges Frankie, Alpha to Alpha. “I demand it. You are needed here. Let me go and fight for all of us.” 

Frankie can see Adam’s wolf struggling to hold the evil in Adam back. “No Adam. You are needed here in case Mikey manages to return to our side. You will be needed to fight to defend the family. I need you here. Please believe me when I say that it is for the best this way.”

Adam continues to stare down Frankie, who is standing his ground with his hands on his hips. Slowly the evil ebbs and the Adam that they know and love moves forward to take Frank in his arms in a tight hug. “I’m sorry about the kiss earlier, sorry to you, Gee and Jay. I don’t know what came over me but…”

Frank waves his hand in front of Adam’s face. “Ancient history, Adam. I forgive you. I know it’s getting harder for you to keep the evil at bay.” Adam gives Frankie a startled look. He has been working so hard, trying to wage an inner war that he is beginning to feel that he cannot win. THAT is the reason why he pushed Tommy away; it had nothing to do with Adam no longer loving him. He was pushing Tommy away BECAUSE he loves him so much. If his evil side wins, if he stays evil, how can Adam have a hope in hell that Tommy will even WANT to stay with him, after all Damian put him through? 

“If something happens to me…” behind them they can hear Gee’s moan of despair “…I want you to defend Gee, Jay and the others. And please, mend your rift with Tommy Joe and tell him I love him. I cannot sense him for some reason and it worries me…”

“I will, I promise…even though I fucking hate the idea of you going alone! And I’m fucking worried about Tommy myself, Frankie. I know him…if I pursued him when he left it would have caused him to go into hiding from me. I…pushed him away because I was afraid, I said harsh shit, I…broke his heart, Frankie! All because I wanted to save him from what I am…” Adam looks down at the floor in shame. ”I love him more than anything!”

Frankie hugs Adam again. “Adam, you cannot escape your fate, none of us can. That is why our parents are going through the hell they are enduring right now. Fate is taking them down a road that is inevitable, myself as well. But the journey to reach the end isn’t written in stone. Get your boy back, show him that both sides of you love him because you BOTH do. No one said evil doesn’t love, because it does…in its own way. Now…” Frankie lets go of Adam, pushing him back to arm’s length. “Now go see to Bobbert while I say goodbye to MY boys. I love you.”

Adam gives Frankie a small smile. “I love you too. Good luck, Yoda.”

Frankie returns the smile. “Thanks, Hannibal.” 

Adam turns and leaves the room before he is tempted to stay.

Frank turns back to Gee and Jay. “I know you are going to try and fight me on this but I’m fuckin’ going, you can’t win so don’t try. I love you both, you share my heart. So don’t waste time fighting with me, get over here and kiss me goodbye.”

Jay stands first and walks over to Frankie, his arms suddenly tight around his lover. “You are the most stubborn Were on the planet! But I love you all the same, probably more for it! Please be careful, I love you so much!” Frankie whispers back words of love, promising that he will try his best to come back to them. They share a gentle kiss before Jay turns away to make room for Gee.

Gerard looks as if he is going to be sick. It is easy to see that he is trying his hardest to hold back his emotions, his thoughts. He steps forward and then practically crumbles into Frankie’s strong arms. “Why is it that I think I’m strong until you pull shit like this on me, Wolfie? Don’t you get sick of making me a hysterical mess?” Frank laughs softly in Gee’s ear. “Nah, I rather like seeing you reduced to a puddle of goo, Fangboy.”  
Gee frames Frankie’s face with his hands and looks deep into his eyes. “I lived too many years apart from you, love. Please don’t make me do it again. I couldn’t live through it again.”

Frankie kisses Gee, a kiss of love and longing. Of sadness. A promise in a kiss.

When the kiss naturally ends Frankie pulls away from his two lovers to stand in the middle of the room. Frankie seems to be in deep thought for a moment before commenting “Remember what I said a while ago, Jay…don’t forget to swing away…I love you both.”

A bright light fills the room and their Frankie is gone.

 

 

Peter leads Trick to a guest room in the castle, gesturing him to sit on the bed in the corner of the room. Trick gives Peter a confused look before obeying, assuming that he is just going to continue the blowjob that should have been started in the throne room. He watches Peter pace for a while before getting up the nerve to ask “Sir, may I ask…?” After a few minutes pass it finally hits Peter that Trick had spoken to him. “Yes, Trick? You have a question?” 

Trick blushes as he asks “Is there something wrong with me, Sir? Is that why you do not wish me to…” Suddenly it hits Peter that Trick is assuming that he is the reason that Peter decided not to let Trick touch him. “No, Trick. There is nothing wrong with you, quite the contrary! I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

Trick stands and walks over to Peter, walking behind him and placing his hands on Peter’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the knots he finds in Peter’s neck. “I can help you relax, Sir. That is if you let me.” 

Peter’s first thought is to refuse but Trick’s trained fingers are making small moans escape from his lips. He feels the knots begin to melt away, feels those talented fingers slide down to his shoulders blades. In a soft voice Trick states “If Sir will just remove his jacket and shirt I can continue. I hate to see you in such pain.” 

Peter surprises him by turning and lightly kissing Trick on the cheek. “Maybe later, Trick. Stay here and I will have food brought to you. I will return later.” And with those words he leaves the room.

 

 

Damian growls at the slave who has just returned with the large bucket of ice water Damian has been waiting for. “Bout fucking time, pig” he spits out, taking the bucket from the shaking slave and then shoving him away. Entering the barn through the back door he stops to admire his…and his friend’s…handiwork. 

Tommy is still passed out on the dirt floor where Damian left him a half hour ago. After taking Tommy three times Damian called his friends to come have a go at the pretty blonde, Tommy having satisfied at least 15 vamps over the course of the evening. They beat him, whipped him, used him in every way possible…and the entire time Damian was right there, whispering in Tommy’s ear everything he can think of to break the boy’s spirit. Damian told Tommy that Adam had taken a new mate, that he had broken up with Tommy because he changed his mind; he didn’t want a broken down, used up fucktoy for a mate. When Tommy would shake his head “no” or tell Damian to fuck off, that Adam loved him, Damian would try another tactic, one that seemed to work even better—point out the truth. “Where is he? Why hasn’t he rescued you? If he still loved you, still wanted you he and the family would be here now, right?” By the end of the night Damian may not have completely broken Tommy’s spirit but he sure as hell put a huge dent in it. It wouldn’t take too much more of this type of tactic to destroy Tommy AND his spirit…

Damian throws the ice water on Tommy, the ice cubes hitting his bruises with force causing him to jolt awake. When his eyes finally focus Damian chuckles “Poor baby! Did you think it was Adam waking you up to take you home with him? Sorry honey, just me, the vamp that owns you body and soul. You better start getting used to that idea, TJ…”

Damian takes a cattle prod out of a bag hanging on the wall, placing the end against Tommy’s backside and pulling the trigger. This prod has been specially designed to be used on willful slaves, the amount of electricity in this prod can be jacked up until the slave’s flesh burns right off the bone. Tommy’s body goes rigid with the pain, Damian shocking him over and over until the smell of burnt flesh fills the barn. “Get up you worthless worm! Kneel before you Master, bitch!” When Tommy doesn’t move Damian places the prod against Tommy’s genitals and pulls the trigger, Tommy’s screams breaking the silence of the countryside.

“This is why I decided to move you last night, TJ. I needed a place where your screams would not be so readily heard. I figured you would fight me in the beginning, you always were so feisty. Now kneel up and follow my orders or I will burn your dick off…” 

 

 

Frankie senses Ray and Tommy’s life force the second he materializes in the throne room, but the signals are not strong enough so that he can positively tell where they are. His teachers had been right; they told him that his powers would be on a different frequency once he crossed over into the center of the Realm. Frank wishes now he had paid better attention to those lessons that he had when he was a kid. Little did he know that they would be put into practice in such a way are they are right now.

What startles him is that he is here in the throne room completely alone. Where is Mikey? He is beginning to think that the boys were right, that he is walking into a trap…

“Oh, I’m here Frankie, never fear.” Frank looks around trying to find any sign of his mother. “I will be with you in a moment.”

 

 

“Well it’s nice to see he’s still human under that gruff exterior” Adam whispers to Robbie. Bob, known for his abilities in battle and for his never-ending nasty attitude cried like a baby in his lover’s arms until he fell asleep. Robbie places a finger over his lips as Bob shifts position in the bed until he has his head on Robbie’s shoulder, his right arm thrown carelessly across Robbie’s chest and stomach. Adam is sitting in a straight back chair next to the bed, his eyes showing a little bit of envy as he watches the couple cuddle in front of him, the pain of missing Tommy Joe hitting him full force. “I keep forgetting that he has a soft side.”

Robbie runs his hands over Bob’s large body and through his long hair, doing everything he can to sooth his boyfriend. He stares at Adam as he whispers “Have you heard the rumors that humans tell about him, how cruel he is in battle? How he treats his captives?” Adam nods. Everyone, from humans to vamps to weres have heard the stories of Bob Bryar’s escapades. “Please don’t tell him Adam…but I was terrified of him when I met him! I tried to keep it to myself, but then he was so nice to me…” Robbie looks down at Bob with fondness, another pang hitting Adam right in the stomach. 

Robbie shoots a hand out, placing it on Adam’s arm. “I’m so sorry Adam! How stupid of me going on when you are so obviously upset! Please forgive me?”

Adam covers Robbie’s smaller hand with his, a small smile touching his lips. Robbie really is a nice guy, Adam thinks to himself. Why didn’t I see it before? Oh yeah…he had been unfairly jealous of Robbie’s past with…

“It’s ok honey, no harm no foul. It’s not your fault I’m an idiot. Now listen, you need your rest. I for one know how hard it is as a human to keep up with a vampire’s schedule! As soon as this mess is over you should see if Bobby will change you, that is…if you want. That way you could be together forever…” Adam stands and then leans down to kiss Robbie on the cheek. “Sleep well, honey. I’ll see the two of you when you wake up.”

 

 

Frank has been pacing for what feels like a long time. Mikey has decided to throw him off guard, to piss him off by making him wait. But it isn’t the wait that is upsetting Frankie…it’s the screams.

From far off he can hear screams, the voice behind them belonging to Tommy Joe. So THAT is what Mikey is up to! He figures he can throw Frank off guard by letting the sounds of his beloved brother being abused throw him off his game. The longer he is made to listen to Tommy the higher pitched, the more intense…the more hysterical Tommy’s screams become. Frank is positive that there is only reason for that—Damian. That bastard has Tommy in his grasp again, and Mikey is hoping to use it to his advantage, hoping that Frank will run off to rescue Tommy instead of have the planned “meeting” with their mother. Throw him off his game completely. 

As much as Tommy’s screams are killing him Frank stays where he is, finally calling out “What’s wrong, mommy? Lost your way? Or should I just go home?”

Frank’s head snaps up as Mikey enters the room, his flowing purple dress billowing out around his striding figure. This is the first time that Frank has seen Mikey in a dress and says so as a way of greeting. “You look divine in that dress, mother. I’ve missed you…have you missed me as well?”

Mikey comes to a halt about a foot away from Frank. “Why thank you Frank! You always were polite, that is, when you were not trying to make my life hell! Did I miss you? What do you think?”

Frank keeps his composure as he answers “I think that deep down inside you miss all of us, you just refuse to admit it to yourself. But I think we must get the first point out of the way if we are going to have a civil conversation. I hear Tommy Joe. You know I can, you planned it this way I’m sure. And no, I intend to stay here and talk to you instead of running off to rescue him.”

Mikey gives Frank stare for stare but Frank can feel the change in Mikey, the disappointment as he answers “You are wrong Frank. I did not “set Tommy up” if that is what you are thinking…but I must admit that I intended using the situation to my benefit if possible. Damian kidnapped Tommy all on his own after Tommy showed up here to confront me. Now…” Mikey turns and walks over to his throne, gesturing for Frank to sit on the chair next to him “…since you intend on staying here to speak to me, you might as well have a seat. We have important topics to discuss.”

Frank sits gingerly next to Mikey, almost as if he is worried that the chair will tip back into the floor and drop him into a dungeon cell. Looking his mother up and down he asks “What do they concern?”

Mikey looks unconcerned and relaxed as he plays with the stitching of his gown, replying “You staying here with me, Frankie…and becoming my King…”


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> A dear friend of mine read this chapter before I posted it. When I asked her what she thought of it she gave me a horrified look and told me to apologize to all of you in advance. I will take that as a compliment...and apologize to you as suggested, just in case...
> 
> Even though you all have been with me from the beginning I feel the need to state it again...I DO adore Tommy Joe Ratliff!!! From time to time someone will ask if I hate/dislike him because I give him the most abuse. Truthfully, in this story I feel the closest to Tommy's character. So nothin' but love here for Tommy, rest assured.
> 
> Lastly, humble thanks to each and every one of you who have taken this journey to the Light and Dark Realms with me. Every single comment and kudo I receive still thrill me as if it were the very first. Honestly, when I started this story I couldn't see it going beyond 30 or so chapters and look where we are! This story has taken on a life of it's own and I have you to thank for it. Reining this all in is going to be a bumpy ride that I need to start shutting down, but I hope that you are all here with me when I bring the final curtain down. Love you all! xoxoxoxoxoxo
> 
> Now that the mushy part is over...on with the (horror) show...

"We are damned and we are dead  
all God's children to be sent  
to our perfect place in the sun  
in the dirt

There's a windshield in my heart  
we are bugs so smeared & scarred  
could you stop the meat from thinking  
before I swallow all of it  
could you please?

Put me in the motorcade  
put me in the death parade  
dress me up & take me  
dress me up and make me your dying God

Angels with needles  
poked throught our eyes  
and let the ugly light  
of the world in  
we were no longer blind  
we were no longer blind..."

A place in the dirt...Marilyn Manson

 

“What the fuck???” Peter thinks to himself as he makes his silent way out of the castle. “Here I have that sexy little boy right where I want him, alone and all mine and what the fuck am I doing? Instead of fucking that boy into the mattress I’m sneaking out like a thief to help Andrew! That fucker owes me BIG time…as in giving that boy to me for my very own! The least he can do for my saving his ass!”

As Peter comes upon the throne room he hears a pair of voices; one belonging to the Queen but he cannot place the second voice. As he comes to the door he finds it standing open so he peeks around the corner, his eyes widening when they take in an attractive, heavily tattooed boy. Peter’s curiosity gets the best of him so he stays in the shadows, hoping to hear something that will further help Andrew.

 

 

“WHAT???” Frankie gives his mother a startled look. Did he just hear that fucking right?

“I want you for my King, Frankie. Why is that such a surprise?”

“Why I…you tell me! Could it be cause you have a husband, a family that loves you that you left behind? And an entire life back in the Light Realm…”  
Mikey carelessly waves a hand. “Ancient history, Frankie. I did what I did to survive in that environment…” 

“NO!” Frankie practically throws himself out of the chair then paces back and forth, his reaction causing Mikey to chuckle under his breath. “Fucking…just NO, mother! You…I KNOW that you love us, I can feel it! You love Ray, you loved your life with us…”

Mikey cuts in “I simply acted as if I loved it all, Frank. Stop being so fucking sentimental and see things as they really are! You want to hear the truth? Well here it is!” Mikey shifts forward in his chair, the motion causing Frank to come to a stop in front of his mother, the two of them inches apart. “I put up with that overbearing, arrogant, self-serving piece of shit for CENTURIES while I waited to come back here and take my rightful place on this throne! THAT is the truth, Frank! That bastard, you “children”…you were all just a way to pass the time! So don’t go crying for a past that I never had, honey…fuck knows I don’t!”

Frank listens but doesn’t believe a word that Mikey says. Something about his eyes gives his real thoughts away. Tommy suddenly gives out a horrible, blood-curdling scream and there it is, in Mikey’s eyes. A flash of empathy, of caring. Frankie feels hope in the very depths of his heart but he hides it from sight. Better to play his cards close to the vest and drop the subject…

“So you want me to be your King. What’s in it for me? And what do you expect in return?”

 

 

It doesn’t matter that Tommy’s legs are broken. That he hasn’t had blood or any real sleep in days. When he is ordered to kneel up Damian expects the little fuck to do exactly as he is ordered, no excuses, no bullshit. 

When Tommy’s response is a few feeble attempts at pulling himself to his knees and nothing more rage took over Damian. How dare the fucking prick not obey? Did he forget who he’s dealing with? Well then, if that’s the case…

Damian has always been a fan of reverse hanging. That is why he made sure that the boys hooked up the strappado in the barn before they left the previous night. It was easy to drag the little fuck into place under the rigging, yank his arms behind his back and secure his wrists with the ropes the boys set up. The hard part was to yank the fucker high enough in the air to secure the weights to his ankles. For a guy with broken legs the fucker sure can kick!

Once the weights were secured the screaming begins. Tommy’s arms were pulled backwards out of their sockets by the ropes, his wrists eventually broken. Bones show through skin in spots even before Damian is able to use the cat’s claw on Tommy’s back. The four metal prongs of the claw are as sharp as glass and they draw blood as they travel their slow way down Tommy’s spine and legs. 

Damian could not exactly explain how he comes to realize that Frankie is trying to make contact with first Tommy’s and then his mind. This revelation brings a smirk to Damian’s face. If the little bastard wants to know, wants to hear what Tommy is going through…then by god Damian is going to give it to him! He will make sure that the tiny bastard not only hears Tommy’s cries of agony but the screams of Tommy’s wolf as well…  
After a phone call Damian continues to torture Tommy until he hears a horn honk four times. This is the signal that the boys have arrived with his newest purchase for TJ. When he opens the barn door he cannot help himself, he claps his hands in glee. Damian spent so many years searching, trying to find just the perfect piece to use on Thomas and it is finally here.

“Bring her in, boys and be gentle with her!” Tommy turns his head and stares in horror at the one piece of torture device that he always believed to be a myth. “Holy motherfuck” is the only thought that enters Tommy’s tormented brain as Damian’s friends wheel an old rusted iron maiden into the barn.

 

 

“Let’s just call it an exchange darling, you for Tommy Joe. I will personally see to it that Tommy returns home to your family physically healed from his time with Damian, and I leave it to you to dole out whatever form of punishment you wish on that bastard. I won’t interfere. You will be my co-regent, serving our vampires here in this Realm much the same way the Council does in the Light Realm. We will rule together, Frankie.”

Frank and Mikey hear a broken moan float to their ears followed by the sound that Frankie knows too well…the sound of a heart breaking. It’s the sound of despair, of broken dreams…of a soul surrendering. Frankie also hears Tommy’s wolf, who has mostly remained quiet during the entire time that Frankie has been here, give a wounded howl, the howl of a wolf that has forever lost its mate. The sounds cause both vamps to pause, to reflect. Both vamps have made sounds like these in their personal pasts and try as they might to ignore them tears spring to both their eyes.  
Frank asks in a soft voice “What of Ray, the rest of the family?”

“Ray will be returning home very soon, and he and the rest of your family will remain in the other Realm where they belong. Once Ray and Tommy have returned to the Light Realm I will work a spell that will keep all inhabitants of each prospective side from crossing over to the other. We will never have another civil war if you decide to stay here with me.”

Another sound of agony is heard from Tommy, this one so faint that Frankie believes he is listening to his beloved brother’s last gasp. He feels his stomach drop to his feet when he hears Mikey add “Oh yeah, Frank…I forgot the most exciting part!”

Frank looks up into his mother’s face, waiting to hear what in the hell could EVER be considered exciting in this hell hole…

“I get to bind your good side forever.”

Neither Mikey or Frank see Peter sneak off into the darkness outside the castle.

 

 

Tommy tries to escape as soon as the vamps have given him enough blood to revive him, but this only infuriates them. They beg Damian to let them “play” with Tommy before he is placed in the maiden. 

Damian walks over to where his four friends are holding Tommy upright, each holding a limb as Tommy tries like hell to fight them off. Standing a few inches from Tommy Damian reaches out a hand and runs the backs of his fingers down Tommy’s scarred cheek. “Poor baby. Look at these scars! And on such a pretty body…” Damian reaches out and picks up the necklace that is still hanging around Tommy’s neck. It is an Eye of Horus pendant that belongs to Adam. Tommy stole it from around Adam’s neck one night after he was rescued the last time, placing it with a cheeky grin around his own neck. Adam had kissed him on the nose, declaring that the pendant looked better around Tommy’s pretty neck than his and then kissed him, telling Tommy that the necklace is a sign of protection and to never take it off. “…this cheap thing distracts from that beauty!” “No PLEASE!!!” Tommy screams as he feels the delicate chain part under Damian’s harsh yank. “Damian please, I’ll do whatever you want, whatever you say…just PLEASE give it back to meeeee…..” Damian takes a step forward until he is nose to nose with Tommy, an evil smirk spreading from ear to ear. He crushes the pendant in his hand, the delicate metal shattering into pieces as he says in a soft but steely voice “Oh yes baby, you will do all that and more! Adam is your past, I am your FUTURE, and the faster you understand that the better.” Damian laughs in Tommy’s face as he turns to his friends and nods. “Rip him up boys but don’t take all night! This sexy little thing has a date with a maiden…”

Damian’s friends spend an hour using Tommy in every conceivable way before Damian puts a stop to the fun. “Hold him tight, boys.” 

As the vamps hold down Tommy’s battered and bruised body Damian grabs a needle connected to a long thin tube. Tommy tries to struggle as Damian pushes the needle into a vein in his neck, taping the needle in securely before unraveling the tube. “Hold this.” He hands the tube to one of the vamps as he makes his way over to a shelving unit on the far wall. Picking up a bag of blood and an IV pump he returns to Tommy, quickly setting up the machine. “Pick him up, carry him to the maiden.”

The vamps pick up Tommy’s withering body and make their way with Damian (and the pump) to the maiden in the corner of the barn. Tommy’s head lolls back and he sees the iron maiden’s peaceful, smirking face above the open double doors, the sharp spikes looking more rusted as each step brings him closer to his fate. When they come to a halt in front of the doors Damian commands “Stand him.”

Tommy feels his stomach ache as they raise him in an upright position and hold him there. Damian rolls the machine to the left side of the maiden, pushing the tube that is in Tommy’s neck though a small hole in the maiden and attaching it to the blood bag, then lacing the tube through the machine. Damian starts the machine and Tommy immediately starts to feel the blood pumping into him through the tube. He hears one of Damian’s friends ask “What’s that for?” and Damian laughs, replying “He will bleed out too fast even though his body will close around the spikes much like it did in the Heretic’s chair. Remember that fun, Tommy Joe?” Tommy grunts in answer. “But the fun of this beautiful lady is that there are spikes on both sides…and they go deeper into the body. Every movement…hell, every breath will bring agony. Enjoy, baby…”

Damian places a small box for Tommy ‘s feet to rest on as his friends place him upright in the maiden, Damian then turning up the output of blood before moving in front of Tommy once again, his friends backing off. With the smile of an angel Damian places both of his hands on Tommy’s chest and pushes backwards with all his strength. Tommy feels the spikes begin to enter his body, every inch of his frame in agony except for his face. Damian made sure that Tommy’s pretty face was spared, and it suddenly dawns on Tommy as to why this is. Below the maiden’s head is an opening which is just large enough for a cock to pass through and into Tommy’s mouth once the doors are closed. Damian pulls the box out from under Tommy’s feet, his body sinking a little but not enough that he will not be able to perform his duties.

His weight, just as with the nails in his wrists, pulls his body downward on the spikes causing twice as much pain. Tommy is screaming nonstop until his voice is almost gone, his face red. His blood is dripping from every wound making the vamps around him salivate. 

Once Damian is satisfied that the spikes are deep enough into Tommy’s body he backs up, taking both doors in his hands then pausing. “Understand something, Thomas. I do this BECAUSE I love you, not because I hate you. I do this to free you from your past. Adam is gone. You now belong to me. Whenever I decide to remove you from this prison you will start over. You will bow down to me BECAUSE YOU WILL SEE THAT IT IS THE ONLY WAY! YOU ARE MINE, SLAVE…AND IT’S TIME YOU LEARNED THAT LESSON!” And with this final speech Damian slams the doors to the maiden firmly shut, the only sound a faint moan from Tommy then silence.

 

 

Mikey reaches his hand out and gently brushes his fingertips down Frankie’s face. “So what is it going to be, Frankie?” As Frankie sits, pondering his fate…and his future, across the countryside a breathless Peter tells his friend Andrew “Mikey intends to send your slave back to the Light Realm…and take a King for his very own…”


	86. Chapter 86

Tommy opens his eyes and immediately wishes he hadn’t when he is instantly hit with a full-fledged headache, which is only the beginning of his problems. The longer he is in the maiden the more his body weight pulls him down, the deeper the spikes enter his thin frame, some already threatening to come though the other side. The blood flow through the tube in his neck is keeping him alive but he wishes he would just bleed out instead be done with it all. 

Since the door closed on him some time ago he has been left alone to his fate. Well, alone as in someone in the room with him. He thinks back on the weird dream that he had after he passed out…

He dreamt that Frankie was standing in the barn with him, his hand gently stroking Tommy’s unscarred cheek. “I’m here with you, Tommy. I love you, we all do…”

“Adam?” Tommy chokes out, his voice shaking as he gives his brother an uneasy look. 

“Of course Adam loves you TJ! You are his mate, his love! You are his everything! He pushed you away because he feared hurting you, feared his evil side would destroy you if he stayed with him. He acted out of love honey you have to believe that!”

From outside the barn the sounds of approaching voices can be heard. Frankie looks towards the door and then moves forward, gently pressing his lips against the cheek he has been stroking. “Be strong and hold on, TJ…you will be with us soon…I love you…” and then Frankie fades to mist while Tommy waits to take on whatever abuse that will be coming his way.

Tommy’s head snaps up at the sound of Damian’s voice. “Wakie, wakie little Tommy! Time for your treat…” 

Tommy hears the scraping of boots on wood and then suddenly Damian’s cock is shoved through the hole in the maiden and is pressed up against Tommy’s closed lips. “Open up slave and suck me off. And if you use your teeth little Frankie will be the next family member to find himself in a maiden. NOW SUCK!”

Tommy opens his mouth, his tongue reaching out and touching the tip of Damian’s cock. Damian moans low in his throat and then shifts forward, shoving his cock straight down Tommy’s throat.

 

 

“You told me that there would be benefits for me in this exchange as well but so far I haven’t heard any. Before I give you my answer do you mind enlightening me?” 

An emergency situation is brought before Mikey before he is able to give his answer. A frustrated Mikey orders a slave to fetch Trick and the next thing that Frankie knows Trick is leading him to a guest room in the castle. On the way out of the throne room Mikey calls out to Frankie “No bullshit, Frankie. I expect you to remain and behave. I will know if you leave the castle, trust me…but feel free to have as much fun with Trick as you wish, he is here to serve you…” Frankie bows to Mikey on his way out of the throne room.

Once Trick shows him to a comfortable room he informs Frankie that he will bring him something to eat shortly. Upon returning he places a steak dinner in front of Frank, patiently waiting for him to finish eating before asking “Is there anything else you require, sir? A nice hot bath? A back rub? Me?”

Frankie blushes “A bath would be nice, thank you Trick.”

Trick rolls in a deep tub and fills it with hot water from the sink in the corner of the room. Frank strips quickly out of his clothes and steps into the tub, leaning back with a sigh and closing his hazel eyes. Might as well enjoy some down time, right?

His eyes pop open the second that Trick starts to wash his body down with a soft cloth. “What the…?”

Trick jumps back from the tub. “I’m sorry sir, was I not to…”

Frank snags the cloth out of Trick’s hand, his shocked face bright red. “I can bath myself, Trick! Now go away and leave me alone!”

With a tear running down his cheek Trick grabs the dinner tray and bolts out of the room as fast as he can. Guilt washes over Frank the second that Trick leaves the room. It’s not his fault, he reasons to himself, the boy was just doing as he was well trained to do. Frank shouldn’t have been so mean. He will have to make it up to him later if he gets the chance.

Frank is just shaken by the events of the evening. King? Of the Dark Realm? WHAT IN THE FUCKING FUCK??? Rule evil by Mikey’s side and…HOLD THE PHONE…does this mean he’ll have to SLEEP WITH Mikey? Fuck the very vamp that he considers, above all else…his mother??? NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL will Frankie be able to do THAT! What would Gee think…

Frankie’s gut twists at the thought of Gerard. So much has conspired to pull him away from his love over the years and now this? He wants to be with his beloved Gee, wants to lie in his arms and feel his heartbeat. And Jay. Frankie and Jay’s relationship has just started, they are still getting to know each other but that doesn’t mean that Frankie will miss him any less because of it. Once again Frank is being asked to make a personal sacrifice to save the family (not that the others haven’t…) but hell this time it’s permanent! 

And Tommy Joe. The only sounds coming from Tommy lately are muffled moans of pain but Frank knows that doesn’t diminish the agony that poor boy is going through. Will Mikey really go through with his promise to send Ray and Tommy home to the family safely? 

 

 

Sweat runs down Ray’s face as he struggles not to move a muscle. He has been chained facing the St. Andrew’s cross for what seems like forever, his legs threatening to give out on him. Thoughts of Mikey swirl in and out of his head as he feels the cane connecting with the back of his legs over and over again. Would Mikey…his “light side” Mikey…ever do things like this to him if he asked him to?

“Put your head back in the game, slave. Just for that you will take 10 more.”

“Yes Master.” 

“Count out loud. That should bring your mind back into the present.”

As Ray grits his teeth he counts each stroke out loud as directed. On the last stroke cold water is thrown on him, the sensation a way back to the here-and-now. Andrew moves behind Ray, his hands running up and down his slave’s marked backside as he gently comments “Well done, slave. You have earned yourself a reward. What shall it be?”

Ray, his voice slightly hoarse and his muscles twitching softly replies “May I…”

Andrew strokes his hands all over Ray’s upper body. He cannot help himself; he finds Ray’s reluctance both amusing and endearing. “I’m giving you an opportunity to speak your mind, slave. Take advantage of it, it will not happen often, believe me. Now what do you desire?”

Ray keeps his eyes on the ground as he replies “Master is most kind. I…request you, my Master…if I may.”

Andrew gently strokes the marks across Ray’s toned ass cheeks. “You wish me to fuck you, slave?”

“Yes please Master, if that is allowed, Sir.”

Andrew gives a dark chuckle through his response. “I’d want nothing more than a chance to take that ass, believe me slave…”

 

Trick returns to Pete’s room and kneels at the foot of the bed, his body facing the door. Tears continues to make their slow way down his face as he tries to center himself. “What’s wrong with me?” he wonders out loud. First Peter, the way he ran out of the room earlier, then Frank’s cruel response to Trick just now. “I just want to go home…”

Peter appears in the doorway, a smirk on his face. “Now why would such a perfect slave think there is something wrong with him? And why would he want to leave?”

Trick’s face turns red and he lowers his chin to his chest, his words muffled as he responds. Peter walks over and places a hand under Trick’s chin, gently pulling up until their eyes meet. “On my lap, slave. Now.  
”  
Peter sits down on a recliner in the corner of the room. Trick gracefully stands and, his face still red, settles himself down on top of Peter’s lap, his legs hanging over the arm of the chair. He feels Peter wrap his arms around his body, pulling him close for a tight hug. “Now Trick, I want an honest answer out of you. Why do you want to leave? And why on earth would you think there is something wrong with you?” 

Trick softly whispers through his tears “I…offered myself to you and you…left in such a hurry. And then they called me to tend to Frank and…I tried to…bathe him as I always did Master and he…yelled at me to leave him, that he could bathe himself! Did I…is it me? Am I bad at what I do or do you both not like me?”

Peter cannot help but chuckle at the sheltered slave. “Trick, Frank is dealing with a difficult decision in his life right now, he is stressed and I’m sure he didn’t mean to yell at you. And as for myself, I ran out the way that I did because I had an emergency errand that I had to run. Neither situation has to do with you, Trick. Wait…did you say you tried to bathe Frank?” 

Trick looks down at his lap as he answers “Yes sir. Master trained me to see to all his grooming needs. Is there a problem…”

Peter cannot help but smirk down at the slave. “No, not at all. As a matter of fact…I was just thinking of having a bath myself…”

 

 

Mikey is so damn pissed off by the time the third emergency situation crops up in an hour that he can barely see straight. Why the hell do these things seem to come in threes, anyways? 

Finally alone he paces the floor of his throne room trying to put his thoughts together. He expected more of a fight out of Frankie and the realization that it didn’t happen is, for some unexplained reason, is setting Mikey’s nerves on end. Frankie took the news quietly and with much contemplation while Mikey expected fireworks and claws. Is there a chance that the boy may be seriously considering the invitation to become King of the Dark Realm…or is he just playing with Mikey?

As Mikey continues to pace unwelcome visions of Ray enter his mind. What the fuck is wrong with him?! He’s sending that bastard to the Light Realm the first chance he gets…

 

 

Andrew holds his slave in his arms, Ray’s head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence between them Ray quietly asks “Master?”

“Yes, slave?”

“Permission to speak my mind, sir.” “Uh oh, this can’t be good” Andrew thinks to himself. “Go ahead, slave.”

“Does Mi…does the Queen know I’m here, sir?” Andrew takes a deep breath before asking “Why do you ask?”

Ray lifts his head until he is bravely making eye contact with Andrew. “Because I heard two other slaves gossiping when I took my dinner, sir. They mentioned something about…”

Ray isn’t sure if he is more shocked or surprised as his naked backside hits the floor full force. “That is none of your concern, slave! Your ONLY concern is to fulfill my every order or desire to the best of your abilities! Obviously I’ve been much too easy on you so far if you look to challenge me like this!” 

Ray knows better than to move but he cannot stop his mouth, word vomit taking over and spilling out. “Please sir! I meant no disrespect! I am sorry that I spoke out of line but I’m worried about you and…”

Andrew, who has bolted out of bed and is now standing over Ray’s prone body stops his forward momentum long enough to inquire “Just what the hell do you mean by that, slave? Worry about me? Why…”

Ray feels as if he takes this opportunity to redeem himself then maybe, just maybe Master will overlook his transgression this one time. He keeps his chin raised as he looks down, his words soft. “Master, please forgive. I have grown quite fond of you and knowing…I just wouldn’t want anything to happen to you because of me! I would never want to cause you pain of any kind, sir, please believe me. I’m so so SO sorry that I spoke out of line, I will never do it again…”

Andrew takes a deep breath and lets out a deep sigh. What the hell?! How the fuck did he get here anyways?? Andrew, known for keeping his heart wrapped in ice, never loving, rarely showing kindness (except for Trick—the Devil knows how that boy can easily manage to worm his way into anyone’s affections!) much less consideration for others…is falling for a slave! And this one doesn’t even belong to him, he belongs to the Queen! When in the fuck did Andrew’s life get so fucking turned around???

“Ray, back on the bed.” Both are keenly aware that Andrew has used Ray’s given name instead of addressing him by his title alone. Ray scrambles to return to the bed, not exactly sure how to sit so he just perches on the end. “Back on the pillows” Andrew instructs as he makes his way back to his side of the bed, lying down where he was just a short time before. Reaching out he pulls a very scared and nervous Raymond into his arms, pulling up on his chin until their eyes meet. 

“This one time we will drop the “slave/Master” titles and have a “normal” conversation, understand? It’s time that the two of us discuss the situation we have found ourselves in…” “Yes, Master…I mean Andrew.” Andrew cannot help himself; he smiles when he hears his name pass through those heavenly lips. “For starters, you need to know that I stole you from our Queen. She believes that I am keeping you for safekeeping until things in the kingdom become much more settled. There was a small revolt at the castle recently that centered around the Queen keeping you. Let’s just suffice it to say that I took it as an opportunity to make you mine.”

Ray’s eyebrows raise as he hears this bit of news. “Yours? As in forever?”

Andrew strokes the back of his fingers down Ray’s cheek. “As forever as I can make it, honey.”

Ray blushes and lowers his eyes. How could this vamp have feelings of any kind for him? True, Ray feels something for Andrew as well but he just assumed that those feeling came from being owned for the first time in his life. He had no idea that there could ever be more between them…  
Andrew looks deep into Ray’s eyes, debating exactly how much to tell Ray. He knows that he has taken a gamble by telling him way too much already. “I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Ray. And not just as my slave. True, I love having you on your knees in front of me but I want more. You need to tell me what you want, Ray. Do you want to stay here with me or do you want to go back to your husband?”  
Ray blinks a few times before opening his mouth to answer…and then disappears.


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very hard to write, especially the last section. I'm very sorry that it came out so short. xo

“Oh Gods, Gee…uuuhhhhh…suck harder…yeah just like that…those eyes baby…”

Frank’s eye fly open when the door to his guest room slams back into the wall with force enough to break the door knob. A beautiful vamp enters the room, her eyes taking in the sight of Frank spread eagle on top of the bed spread, his head back in ecstasy, his hand slowly stroking his swollen cock. With a slight smirk on her face she walks to the end of the bed, her hands on her hips. “I have no idea who this Gee is but I have to say, whoever it is they are fucking lucky to have access to that body.” Frank blushes from head to toe as the vamp continues to admire his body. “I’m Satene, and I’m sorry to interrupt your playtime but the Queen demands to see you immediately.” 

Frank nods his head and tries to get off the bed but Satene pushes him back down into the pillows. “I’m sure she won’t mind if I help you out first, though.” She climbs on the bed, her beautiful scarlet gown billowing around her as she places her legs inside of Frank’s. She leans down and licks a stripe up the underside of Frank’s cock causing his breath to stutter and his hands to fist the comforter under him. Looking up at Frank with a devious expression on her face he hears the vampire say “I bet you’ve never had one of your goody-goody vamps do this to you, baby.”   
In the next second Satene sinks her fangs into the vein running under Frank’s cock.

Frank gasps and swears, pain and pleasure mixing together in such a manner that he can’t stand it, his cock exploding all over both of them. Satene looks up at Frank, her eyes wide and full of amusement at the look on his face. 

After a few more seconds Frank gently places a shaking hand on Satene’s cheek, his voice just as shaky as he chokes out “Please Satene…” Once or twice Gee had accidently sunk his fangs into Frank’s body during sex and he learned the hard way that the worst thing to do is to try to pull away from the vamp sucking currently sucking on you. Fangs=deep rips in arteries, not a pleasant feeling and damn near impossible to heal properly! Fang rips in your cock? Not high on his list of fun shit to do…

Satene finally seems to get the clue, pulling her fangs gently out of Frank’s cock and then helping him wipe off by using the edge of the comforter beneath him. She chuckles as she asks “Did you find that to be an amusing way to come, wolfie? Or was I too rough on you?” Frank shakes his head, a smile pulling on the corners of his lips. “Far from it. And thank you for your…assistance.” 

Satene laughs out loud. “That’s a nice way to put it! And I enjoyed it as much as you did, maybe more. But the Queen is waiting so we better get going…” She reaches out and picks Frank up with one hand. “I didn’t realize how short you are, wolfie! You’re big for your size…”

Frank tries to dress himself with still shaking hands to find Satene batting his hands away, her steady hands putting things to rights immediately. “I’m not short! I can’t help it that all you vamps are ten feet tall!” Satene’s response is to swat Frank’s behind and then playfully push him towards the door. “Get going wolfie…before I change my mind and have a second course of that delectable cock of yours…”

As they pass through the throne room doorway Ray, naked and covered with crop and cane marks, appears at the foot of the dais, his back towards the door as if he fell through the ceiling. Frank stops short in shock and Satene slams into his backside, her hands on his hips to gently push Frank into the room to stop just a foot away from Ray’s body. What shocks Frank even more is the expression on Mikey’s face…amusement. WHAT THE FUCK…Mother should be doing something, anything else but laughing at Ray’s scarred and whipped body! Explode in anger, demand to know who did this, do ANYTHING but laugh! Why, if it were Gee or Jay he would have…

Frank’s inner monologue is cut short when he sees Ray slowly and painfully turn his body until he is on all fours, crawling forward until his lips come into contact with Mikey’s slippers. Frank cannot believe how Ray lowers his head and kisses those slippers all over as if he were kissing Mikey’s cheek.

Mikey notices Frank’s response but addresses Ray as a good Mistress should. “Perfect hello, slave. Andrew has taught you well, I must thank him. Now go greet our guests in the same manner.” Ray raises his head just enough to answer “Yes, Mistress” and then he is crawling over to Satene’s feet, his lips caressing her slippers in much the same way that they did Mikey’s. Satene reaches down and sinks her hand into Ray’s tangled hair, stroking him as one would a cat as she comments “Nice to see you again, slave.” Ray raises his head slightly and replies “You as well, my lady” then continues to lay kisses until she stops stroking his hair. Then he turns and makes his way over to Frank…who is in his bare feet.

As Ray’s lips touch Frank’s foot Frank backs up, disconnecting them from each other. Satene gives Mikey a short glance but Mikey only smirks, waiting to see what will happen next without interfering. 

Ray whines in the back of his throat, his body shifting forward to once again lay his lips on Frank’s foot. Frank, on the other hand, wants no part of this, backing up again and again, Ray always close behind until Mikey comments “You might as well stand still, Frank. He has his orders and will not stop until they are carried out.”

Frank does stand still but not intentionally. As Ray finally catches up with him and starts to kiss Frank’s feet all over Frank gets out the words that he has been struggling to say. “How can you make him do this? He isn’t a dog, he is your HUSBAND! And if you didn’t make these marks on his body why aren’t you out there looking to punish the ones who did? He is the man you love not a piece of meat…”

“…that is your perception of the situation not mine Frank and I would like it if you would refrain from placing words in my mouth or thoughts into my brain! Ray is my SLAVE, nothing more and nothing less! He is here to fulfill my every need or wish the same way that a dog would carry out his master’s orders. Kneel up, slave.”

Ray kneels up inches from Frank, his eyes down cast and his hands behind his back. His body stance suggests that Frank could reach out and do anything he would like to Ray and Ray would invite it, would accept it. 

The thought makes Frank sick.

He steps back from Ray and walks around him, leaving Ray a living statue behind on the floor as he walks over to stand in front of Mikey . “Is this how your truly view him? Does he mean nothing more to you than the dirt beneath your feet?”

Mikey smirks “He is nothing more than my slave, if that is what you are asking.”

Frank asks in anger “And are you serious about sending Ray and Tommy home to the Light Realm if I stay?”

Mikey nods his head once. “I meant every word, Frank.

Frank takes a deep breath and then without thinking comments “I will do it. I will be your King.”

Attention is suddenly shifted back to Ray as he screams out from his kneeling position “NO! GO HOME FRANK…”

 

 

If the situation were any other Bob would be laughing his ass off right now. As it stands he can only be touched by what he sees in the living room while on his way to the kitchen. 

Adam kneeling in the middle of the living room using all his will to do…something…

The only thought that comes to Bob’s amused mind is that Adam looks constipated.

Clearing his throat to let Adam know that he is in the room Bob sits down on the recliner in the corner. Adam opens one eye and sighs deeply, a single tear sliding down his face. Bob’s heart goes out to him, reaching out to haul the werevamp into his lap, his strong arms circling Adam’s middle. “Whatsup, Boo?”

Adam sighs as he gratefully sinks into Bob’s body. “I…don’t know, Bobby! I can feel, I mean…my wolf can feel Tommy and he’s in such horrible pain. My wolf keeps shifting inside me as if trying to escape something and he hurts all over and is trying to curl into himself to escape something that he can’t even know about. Damian has my baby and he’s in agony and it’s all my fault and I just want to…”

Bobby pulls Adam deeper into his arms, squeezing sharply to stop the flow of words that are breaking Bob’s heart. He softly growls out “No one can stop fate, Adam. Now you need to find a way to help your mate…”

Adam pulls back out of Bob’s hold, his face furious. “Don’t you think that’s what I’m trying to do?? But there’s no way for me to cross to the Dark Realm on my own…”

Bob gives Adam a confused look. “If Tommy can orb why doesn’t he just come back here on his own?” Adam gives Bob a rough shake of his head. “Because he’s tried, I know he has but there is something holding him there against his will. His strength is almost gone and I’m afraid he’ll…” Bob cuts Adam off by asking “Have YOU tried to orb?”

Adam looks at Bob as if Bob just asked him Adam ever tried to “go straight.” “Wwwhat??”

Bob waves a hand in Adam’s face. “C’mon wolfboy, it seems as if everyone in this family has some kind of gift even if they don’t know it! It just takes the right situation to bring the gift out. Give it a shot…”

 

 

Whispers. White images flashing behind his closed eyes. The feeling of his organs sliding around inside his body, his bones breaking. The rasping of his own breath sharp in his ears. The sound of his soul begging for release. Loss of consciousness, praying it’s for the last time only to curse the world for his return when he awakes.

Behind closed eyes he sees loved ones float by as clearly as if they were standing in front of him. He sees Adam standing in the cage at the club, Frank and Gee’s playful wrestling match in the shed, his parents holding each other in the rose garden, Jay sitting in the parlor. Bobby and Robbie lying in each other’s arms. Replaying his mating night with Adam over and over in his mind, his most precious memory.

These are just some of the things Tommy experiences as he comes face to face with his own end. 

He hears a scraping noise and cracks one eye to see one of the doors of the maiden slam open, bright light causing him to blink. He feels a distant pain as the needle is ripped from his neck just seconds before the second door is torn open as well. He is so numb now that he is not aware of the pain as the nails are ripped from his body by these motions. He sees one of Damian’s friends move towards him and the next thing he knows he is lying face down on the dirt floor of the barn, a circle of vamps surrounding him. He hears Damian laugh as he comments “He’s ready now boys, I’m sure of it. Kneel up slave and kiss my hand. Give in and surrender yourself to me of your own free will.”

Tommy doesn’t move, doesn’t even try. From his place on the floor he softly answers “Kill me.”

The group looks to Damian not sure if they heard Tommy correctly, not sure what Damian will do. Damian shows rage, his face twisting as he barks out “Leave us.” The vamps move even closer, trying to protect Damian in case this is just a ruse. Damian turns on all of them screaming “I SAID LEAVE US! NOW!!!” 

Tommy continues to lie still, appearing already dead. Damian kicks him in the head ordering “KNEEL UP BITCH!”

“KILL ME” It isn’t said in anger nor through a raised voice. It’s the last gasp of Tommy’s soul that Damian hears when these words are said. The very last of Tommy dying right in front of Damian, leaving behind only a shell of the vamp that he was before. An empty vessel. A dead body.

Damian kicks him again and again screaming out his rage at what he takes to be Tommy’s refusal to obey. But there is nothing left of Tommy TO obey, Damian refusing to see that he has broken his toy beyond repair and that there is nothing left to fix.

Tommy simply ceases to exist, his very essence lost forever.

A voice from behind them bellows out “I believe that you have something that belongs to me, Damian…”


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bsAp-i9-KM&list=FLNaLyrpKs2cbwlOjCpnjs5g&index=10
> 
> (Why do Adam Lambert fans know who Tommy is?)
> 
> Last night I was cruising through the vids on YouTube and I found this one that stood out to me. See, I was feeling a little depressed after writing the last chapter, old memories trying to come back to haunt me. I wasn't even sure how I was going to get up the...nerve...to start writing this chapter. But when I found this vid everything changed around. 
> 
> I know that sometimes I include lyrics to songs that inspire me to write a certain chapter but this is different...I wrote the chapter around part of what I saw in the video. I mean, yeah, it's really good all the way through but one of the last clips caught and held my attention...Adam clasping Tommy's hand and holding it tight in a way that...I guess you could say...surprised and really touched me. Hope you check it out so you can see what I mean, it's shortly after the 7:00 mark if you do not wish to watch the entire thing. 
> 
> Love to you all, and I'm glad you're here. I hope this chapter manages to translate all the emotions that I tried to put into it. XO

“SLAVE!” Mikey barks out in warning. His heart sinks at the disrespect Ray is now showing all of them. Ray closes his hands into fists, thumping them hard on his naked thighs. “No, Mistress! I will not allow this little bastard to take me from those I love.”

Before Mikey can process Ray’s misspoken words (including Andrew in his “list” of loved ones) Satene steps forward, coming to a stop next to Mikey. “What bravery, my Queen…standing up to this young man in defense of staying with you. You must be very proud of him.”

Frank notices Ray’s slip of the tongue but Mikey’s ego lets it slide, turning to Satene, his eyes twinkling. “Indeed, my lady. I shall remember this incident of loyalty. But alas he is scheduled to return home so my King will remain with me.” Before another word can be spoken Mikey raises his hand, whispers a few words and then Ray suddenly vanishes into the night.

 

 

This can’t be. No way in hell can this be! Tommy hears the words, hears the voice speaking the words but he cannot see the face, the person that spoke them. From his place on the dirt floor, his face pressed into the dirt he tries to move, tries to care but he cannot. He simply lies there in the dirt, waiting for his end to come.

Tommy hears voices fading in and out, hears the sounds of scuffles and curses. He waits to die but worse than that he is convinced that his wolf already is dead. A while ago he felt a deep sigh from within then nothing but silence. If it is truly Adam here in the room with him then wouldn’t his wolf have reacted to its mate? Wouldn’t he feel a reaction from the two of them being in the same place at the same time? Nothing stirs inside of Tommy, nothing felt at all but stillness, death. 

Tommy tries to wiggle his hand, tries to make a sound that Adam would recognize. But the hand feels like dead weight, the voice long gone from screaming and begging. Emotions that should be bubbling to the top now that his mate is with him are severed, replaced by the feeling of loss, loss of himself. Only those who have been completely destroyed by someone else, someone they loved and truly trusted can totally understand.  
Tommy feels so tired but he is afraid to go to sleep, not because of a fear of not waking but of what he will experience when he is asleep. Nightmares threaten in the daytime, why try to sleep? It’s only worse when he is asleep…

Gentle fingers touch his sides, the voice he has been longing to hear finally reaching his ears. “Tommy? Baby? I’m going to take you home now. I’m going to try to be as gentle as I can, ok?” Tommy feels himself being turned over, all of his loose organs shifting and causing him to give out the softest whimper of pain. “I know baby and I’m sorry to hurt you but I have to pick you up now, ok?” Somehow Tommy manages to blink a little and Adam takes this as a “yes” from his love, Tommy clamping his mouth shut tightly. The last thing that Tommy wants is for Adam to smell the remainder of Damian’s come on his breath. 

Adam gently picks Tommy up in his arms and that is the last thing that Tommy feels before slipping away into unconsciousness. 

 

Gee and Jay are sitting on the couch in the living room when Ray suddenly appears at their feet. They are not exactly sure what is more shocking about his entrance; his current unclothed and “abused” condition or the fact that his first reaction is to rage out, slamming his fists on the coffee table near him, cursing and screaming and then bursting out into tears. Something about his demeanor causes the two vamps to stay where they are, neither giving assistance or reassurance to the father that they want nothing more than to hold in their arms and tell him that they love him, that they missed him beyond words. 

Shortly after this takes place Adam appears in their view, an apparently dead Tommy in his arms. Bob and Robbie come running into the room, both pulling their clothes on…and skidding to a halt at Adam’s feet, their eyes trying to take in everything in front of them at once. At any other time this whole nightmare would appear to be a scene from an old silent slapstick movie. 

Without a word Adam turns and walks Tommy to their bed, Bob following close behind and Robbie, always the “helper” of the group, quickly leaves to gather everything that would be needed to clean Tommy up and “fix” him. 

In the living room Gerard slowly makes his way to Ray, speaking softly to him as he takes Ray into his arms. Ray initially pushes Gee away but after a short time he allows both Gee and Jay to take him to their room, bathe him down, treat his wounds and then stay with him as he cries himself to sleep. No words are spoken between the three of them; none are necessary. Gee and Jay can feel the pain that is uniquely Ray at the very thought of his leaving behind his Mikey and…without their knowledge of events…Andrew as well.

 

 

Peter lies reclined on his bed, a clothed Trick kneeling down between his naked thighs. Trick had proven his dexterity in the bathtub, washing Peter down and then rinsing him off as he exited the tub. Now Peter has other plans for his boy. But as it always appears to be in the private world of Peter and Trick…fate is scheming to keep them from finding sexual pleasure of any kind.

Satene storms into the room, her hands on her hips. “Peter, what in the hell are you DOING?”

Peter answers, frustration pouring through his screamed reply “Just what the FUCK does it look like, Satene? Trying to finally have this luscious boy suck me off, that’s what!!! Now what in the HELL do you want?” 

Satene laughs out loud as she sits down next to the two, turning to Trick and saying “Carry on, Trick.” Trick gives Peter a glance before leaning down and taking Peter down his throat with no trouble at all. Satene and Peter watch Trick silently for a few minutes before Trick adds his tongue in the mix and Peter growls out “Again, Trick.” Trick uses every bit of talent that he has, from licking at the vein running under Peter’s cock to adding a hand to fondle Peter’s balls. In a short span of time Peter is crying out, his head thrown back as Trick sucks him dry, then continues to touch/stroke/fondle/lick just to be able to stay in contact with Peter, who still has both hands buried in Trick’s hair. 

After a few more minutes of silence it is Satene who compliments Trick, Peter currently unable to speak. “You should be very proud of yourself, Trick. You rendered the never-silent Sir Wentz speechless! Bravo!” Peter chokes out “Bitch!” as he continues to stoke Trick’s face and hair, then pulling Trick up next to him for a cuddle session. “She is right though, Trick. You ARE amazing…”

Satene turns serious. “Sorry to barge in on sexytime boys but something important has happened and Andrew needs you both.” Both men turn towards Satene, suddenly interested and very quiet. As she tells them the plan that she and Andrew have hatched Peter’s face becomes more and more set, more upset. When Satene finishes Peter explodes once again. “NO SATENE! There is NO way that I am setting Trick out as bait! The Queen will kill him…”

Trick places his hand against Peter’s lips surprising him, then turns to Satene before asking “I have one request. Can Peter and I come to the Light World with you and Andrew?”

 

A hand in his. Of all the things that Tommy could instantly become aware of upon waking, the first thing that he notices is a hand in his. A larger hand, one with scars gracing the palm. Smooth fingertips, just a hint of claws showing just how angry and upset the owner of the hand is. The way his hand is being held, not palm to palm but palm meeting the top of his hand, fingers threading through his as if meant to steady him, give him a lifeline to hold onto. More than affection or love…a way to hold him to this realm, a way back to the life he used to live.

With the man he loves.

Tommy is aware of his surroundings, of others in the room but his eyes refuse to open. He lays there, the hand tightening and releasing but never letting go. He listens to Bobby as he starts to speak.

“Robbie cleaned him up the best that he could, Adam. Your blood has taken away the bruises and most of the marks from the maiden except for those that pierced his back. It appears that they will be permanent, just like the older scars on his face couldn’t be erased…”

Adam squeezes Tommy’s hand painfully for a moment. “I couldn’t give a rat’s ass about that, Bobby! I don’t care if he is deformed from head to toe! What I care about is his wolf… if the two of them will ever wake up! I can’t feel his wolf anymore and without him Tommy will surely die! I can’t lose my baby one more time, Bobby, I just can’t!”

Tommy hears Bobby’s strained voice reply “The only one of us that can save Tommy is Frankie…”

A hand gently touches his cheek and Tommy gives a small smile in return, his hand trying to grab the hand holding his in a small squeeze. In his ear he hears Adam say “It’s ok baby, I know you can hear us. I love you very, very much. I was stupid to push you away. I love you, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Please get better baby, please come back to me.”

Tommy uses everything that he has left to put pressure on the fingers squeezing his, to whisper the word “love” so softly that Adam and his wolf have to strain to hear it. Then Tommy slides back to sleep, the nightmares this time at bay because he is safe with his Adam. Adam will help him get well, will help him heal not just in body but in mind and spirit as well. He knows this, because he has Adam near now, right by Tommy’s side.

It’s Adam that’s holding his hand.


	89. Chapter 89

Trick knocks softly on the Queen’s door. He never thought the word “Enter” would strike terror in his heart the way it does now but he is prepared just in case, slipping the pill Satene gave him into his mouth just before crossing the threshold. Satene was right, they can’t have him drop dead from fright. He might as well be slightly stoned for this…

Mikey is lying in his bed naked with only a sheet covering his mid-section, his eyes locked on the ceiling. He doesn’t even bother to make eye contact with Trick who kneels down at the side of the Royal Bed. “My Lady? Please forgive my intrusion…”  
Mikey sighs once before turning slightly, his eyes taking in Trick’s slight form, his sweet face. “What is so important that you interrupt me in my bed, slave? This had better be good…”

“To serve a kingdom means being alone at times. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate the opportunity to serve YOU, my Queen…” Trick bites his bottom lip as he reaches out, his hand caressing Mikey’s cheek gently as he says “I wish to really show my gratitude, if you will let me, my Queen…”

 

 

Frankie wanders the court yard in the darkness, his wolf’s eyes helping him see into the shadows. He spots the two figures before they notice him, softly calling out “I know you’re there. Come out where I can see you clearer…” After a few seconds pass the two step out into the light; Satene and some vamp that looks as if he just walked out of some punk band. 

“It’s just me, Frank…and a friend.” Peter nods once, his eyes still on high alert as they circle the three of them. He turns to Satene and replies “Hurry before we’re discovered, ‘tene.” 

Satene steps in front of Frank. “Your brother Tommy? He was rescued from Damian by some tall guy named Adam. They have gone back to the Light Realm, Damian with them in chains and barbed wire. The report said that the little guy looked dead in this guy Adam’s arms.” Frank immediately asks “What report?” and Peter shrugs, answering “Guards give me reports all the time, part of my job. Question is, do you want to return home or stay here with the Queen? Cause if you wanna go ‘tene and I have a way to get you there…for a price.” 

Frank thinks he knows what they are going to say, that they want to go with him back to the Light Realm to live there permanently. Frank has always trusted his gut in the past so he just goes with it. There is something about this guy that Frank immediately trusts despite his “evil vamp” status…but Satene? There’s one he isn’t sure of. She just seems to be too devious for the Light Realm. But if it’s to save Tommy Joe…  
Frank looks from one to the other as he asks. “What’s your price???”

 

 

Adam feels sick to his stomach. He knows that the chance of losing Tommy is higher than ever this time but he just cannot let go of his baby’s hand even for a second, convinced if he does that Tommy will slip away from him forever. He knows that something horrible has happened to Tommy’s wolf and he feels helpless, knowing that there is nothing that can be done to save him without Frank’s help. 

Tommy has come close to waking twice since Adam brought him back to the Light Realm, both times softly whispering the word “love” before sliding back to unconsciousness. This is the hope that Adam is clinging to, that his sweetie is still with him if only in spirit at the moment. 

 

 

Mikey shudders, coming down Trick’s throat with delight. This boy definitely is a keeper! He will just have to tell Andrew that Trick is staying at the mansion from now on…

A guard knocks at Mikey’s door breaking his thought pattern. “My Lady, there is a caravan of visitors at the front gate. The leader wishes a word with you. Will you address them?” Mikey shoves a startled Trick out of the way, his rage apparent as he barks out “On my way, damnit! Have them come to the front door of the castle.” Mikey then turns to Trick, barking out as he throws on his robes. “Stay here, slave. You will attend to me when I return.” Trick bows low and lies back down on the bed, his manner obedient as he softly answers “Your wish is my command, my Lady.”  
As soon as Mikey and the guard are gone Trick slips out the back door into the court yard.

 

 

“All of you? But how can we…” Satene cuts off Frankie with a wave of her hand. Andrew and Trick have joined the group, Trick excitingly whispering “We have to hurry, the Queen is detained for the moment but not for long. If we are going to do this it must be now.” 

Frank follows the group through the back door of the castle to Mikey’s bedroom, Trick sliding back down on the bed looking as if he’s never left it. The others hide in a small closet at the far end of the room.

If you ask Frank to describe what happened next he will tell you he can’t; he just will shrug and tell you that he just chalks it up to the evil vamps doing what they do best…sneaky evil shit! Before he can blink Mikey has returned and the group renders him unconscious, bound by the very sheets they rip off of his bed. Andrew and Peter hold Mikey in their grasp as everyone links hands, Satene calling out to Frank “Just orb, Frank…I will do the rest.”

 

 

Bob nearly has a heart attack when six vamps materialize right in front of him in the living room of their hotel room, one of them Mikey. Frank has to gasp for air as Bobby envelopes him in a tight hug barking out “Bout time you got your hairy ass back here, Iero!”

Frank squeezes Bob back tightly then kisses his cheek. “Thanks Bobbert, missed you too buddy! Where is Tommy?” Bob motions to Adam’s bedroom. Frank makes a sweeping motion with his hand. “Keep an eye on them, eh? Especially Mikey…he wakes up knock him right out, we need to keep him that way for a while. I’m gonna go see to Tommy…”

Bobby swats Frank’s ass as he runs by then sits down on the couch demanding “Ok folks…just who the hell ARE you, anyways???”

 

 

Adam gives Frank a one-armed hug, still refusing to let go of Tommy’s hand. “Thank fuck you’re back, Frankie! You gotta find out what’s wrong with my baby…”

Frank gives Adam a small smile then a kiss on the cheek. “You have no idea how glad I am to be back, bro!” He pauses and notices what Adam already knows, that Tommy’s wolf is unresponsive. After a few minutes Frank places his hand on Adam’s arm. “I’m sorry to do this but I’m gonna have to ask you to leave, Adam. Just for a little bit…”

“NO FRANKIE! Whatever you want to do to Tommy you can do in front of me! I’m not going anywhere!!!” Frank looks into Adam’s face and knows that to push him harder will just be met with more obstinacy so he backs down. “Fine, but this isn’t going to be pretty…”

After a half an hour or so of examination Frank pulls his glove covered hand out of Tommy and says “Adam honey, the news isn’t good. Do you want Gee with you when you hear this?” 

Adam pauses a moment before shaking his head “no” and sits even closer to his mate. Frank pulls a chair up next to Adam and takes Adam’s free hand in his. 

“The reason that Tommy’s wolf is so quiet is because…there are two dead pups inside of Tommy and they are slowly killing his wolf. I have to take the pups out of him before they all die. I’m so sorry, Adam. I wish I could have saved them…” Frank’s words stop as Adam’s tears drop down on their clasped hands. After a moment he stumbles on. “It was the maiden that killed them. Tommy’s wolf could have survived on his own through Tommy’s blood source, his vamp side constantly healing him but the nails through Tommy’s back directly came in contact with the pups. They are…decomposing inside of him, that is why they must be removed immediately. I’m hoping that once…they are removed that his wolf will be able to heal and survive…”

Adam starts to wail at the top of his lungs, Gee bursting into the room at the sound, assuming that Tommy already has passed. He gives Frankie a look of pure love then turns to his grieving brother, putting his arms around him while Frank squeezes Adam’s hand even harder. Adam tries to gasp for air as he looks at Frankie, choking out “DO IT FRANK! THEN…I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD…I’M GONNA GO KILL THAT BASTARD!!!!!!”

The procedure takes an hour, with Frank ending up cutting an eight inch incision in Tommy’s lower left side near his cock. When he pulled out the first pup Adam slid off the bed to his knees, screaming and crying and cursing Damian for all he is worth. Gee takes the little pup and wraps it in a small towel, holding his unborn nephew in his hands and placing a kiss on top of its little head. He wraps up the second pup, somehow knowing without looking that this one is a girl. He holds her tenderly and kisses her as well before asking in a rough, broken voice “Do you want to hold your children, Adam? I will take Tommy’s hand, I promise not to let go…” Adam nods, his eyes red from crying. He places a kiss on the top of Tommy’s hand and then let’s go, only moving away when he sees that Gerard has taken Tommy’s small hand in his. Frank mummers words of healing as he continues to sew Tommy closed.

Adam takes both of his children from Gee and sits down in a recliner in the corner of the room, both pups cradled in his arms. He takes a swipe at his face before softly choking out “Hey babies…it’s daddy. I love you…your mommy and I love you so much…” Adam breaks, torrents of tears flowing from his eyes, his hands shaking as they move gently over the remains of his children.

Slowly Tommy’s eyes open scaring Frankie who expected that Tommy wouldn’t regain consciousness for at least a few hours. Frank sees the small smile that Tommy gives him and tries to return it with one of his own, failing miserably in his efforts. Tommy then looks up into Gee’s face seeing the sadness that is there before turning to his mate in the recliner. In a small, scratchy voice Tommy asks “Whatcha got there, Babyboy?” 

Adam turns his head towards the bed, his voice razor sharp as he answers “Our pups, Tommy.” 

Tommy shrinks back into the mattress as Adam stands and strides over to the bed, his eyes turning black. Tommy holds his breath as Adam lays the towel covered bundles in Tommy’s arms, laying a kiss on the tops of both their heads before taking Tommy’s lips in a searing kiss of ownership. When he pulls back slightly he looks deep into Tommy’s chocolate eyes, growling out “I love you. Keep them safe till I return and by God don’t bury them without me here! I have a score to settle…” and then turning quickly on his heel Adam strides out of the room…


	90. Chapter 90

“And I don’t want you, and I don’t need you  
Don’t bother to resist or I’ll beat you  
It’s not your fault that you’re always wrong  
The weak ones are there to justify the strong  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
It’s all relative to the size of your steeple  
You can’t see the forest for the trees  
And you can’t smell your own shit on your knees  
There’s no time to discriminate  
Hate every motherfucker that’s in your way”  
The Beautiful People-Marilyn Manson

As soon as Adam storms out of the hotel room Tommy quietly asks Frank to explain everything to him, how he got back to the hotel and how his pups died. Frank answers that he cannot explain exactly how Tommy returned to the Light Realm ( Tommy would have to ask Adam that question himself) but he explains that the pups died when Tommy was shoved into the maiden, that they were killed when the rusty needles made contact with their little bodies. 

Tears silently make their way down Tommy’s cheeks as he examines each pup in turn, taking their little paws into his small hand and holding them, talking to that pup for a while before doing the same with the other. He makes sure to tell them both that he loves them, that he will always be their mommy, that daddy loves them too but had to go away for a little while. 

Frankie suggests that Tommy take a nap so he will be wide awake when Adam comes home. Tommy falls asleep with both pups in his arms, refusing to put them down even for a second.

But when he awakes again his arms are empty.

He looks over to the recliner expecting to find Adam holding their pups in his arms. He is surprised to find Ray holding them instead, tears coursing their way down his cheeks and onto the new blankets that Jay went out and bought for them, one pink and one blue.

Ray looks over to Tommy and quietly whispers “I hope you don’t mind, Son. I just want…” Ray’s voice cracks “…to hold them before they…go away…” Tommy nods his understanding. “I’m glad you’re home father, I’ve missed you so.” Just then the bedroom door opens and Mikey silently walks into the room, coming to a stop at the end of the bed. He stares down at Tommy for a few moments before shocking both Ray and Tommy by making his way to the top of the bed, bending down and kissing Tommy on the cheek before walking over to Ray. He stares down at the pups in Ray’s large hands, both of them appearing smaller than they really are. Mikey’s voice sounds exactly like the mother that Tommy has missed for so long as he asks “May I hold them, Tommy Joe? Please? I am their grandmother, you know…no matter what.”

Tommy looks at Ray for a moment before looking back into Mikey’s face. The only thing that he sees is his loving mother, here when he needs her most. He nods his head but tenses slightly as Mikey gently takes the pups into his own large hands, speaking to them quietly as he makes his way back to the bed to sit down next to Tommy. “They are beautiful, Tommy. I’m so sorry for everything, I really am.”

Tommy looks into Mikey’s face, sees only kindness and love as he continues to speak to the pups as if they were alive and could understand every word he utters. Tommy reaches out a hand, places it gently on Mikey’s and asks “What happened, mother? How did you become…good again?”  
Mikey gently shrugs. “I awoke to find myself tied up and lying on the floor. Satene mumbles some spell over me and the next thing I know I’m good again and she’s untying me. I have no idea how long it will last but…” Mikey places gentle kisses on his grandbabies’ foreheads “…at least I get to spend time with them, and you.” Mikey walks back over to Ray, places the pups back into his eager grasp then moves back to take Tommy in his arms, holding tight. They both start to cry as soon as Mikey’s arms circle Tommy’s frail body, Tommy commenting “I missed you, mother. It’s good to have you back.” Mikey kisses Tommy on the nose as he answers “It’s good to be back, honey. I missed you all…”

 

 

Damian, naked and pacing his cell, is trying to find a way to escape before Adam gets back. He knows that eventually Adam will find out about the pups and then his life will be forfeit. Why the hell did that werevamp have to knock that little bitch up in the first place? And here Damian had such plans for that boy…

The door to the cell opens and two vamps walk in, Adam behind them blocking the doorway. “Grab him, boys.” Damian finds himself with his back shoved up against iron bars, Adam striding up to him with a vial of blue liquid in one hand. As he pries Damian’s mouth open he asks “Know what this is? It makes you my bitch…” The vial is shoved between Damian’s lips and tilted upright until every drop touches his tongue, Adam throwing the vial in the corner before holding Damian’s nose until the vamp gasps for air by reflex, every drop making its way down his throat. “That strips all of your powers, Damian. And now to the fun part.”

The two vamps strap Damian to the wall as Adam leaves, returning shortly with a tire iron. When the last strap is in place Adam raises his hand to wave the vamps out of the cell, a handful of cash exchanging hands as the vamps leave.

Damian truly notices Adam for the first time as Adam strides towards him once again. Tight black leather jacket, jack boots, tight black jeans, blue tee shirt with the neck ripped out. Adam’s eyes flash black as he raises the tire iron over his head, an evil smirk on his face. Funny that Damian should now stop to consider how beautiful, how sexy evil Adam really is just seconds before the iron makes contact with his cock, Damian’s screams filling the cell as his personal trip to hell begins…

 

 

Every member of the family quietly takes their turn making their way to Tommy’s room to hold the pups, to spend a little time with them before Adam returns. Andrew, Trick, Satene and Peter enter last as a group, Frankie with them explaining to Tommy who each are in turn as pay homage to his babies. Tommy takes Frankie’s hand as he tells the group “I realize that I don’t know you personally but I thank you for your kindness. It’s much appreciated.” Satene answers “It is we who are grateful for a chance to show our support. Frankie graciously took a chance on us when he brought us here with him to the Light Realm. His family is now our family.” Tommy smiles at them as he answers “Then I welcome you as part of our family, and I owe you a personal debt Satene for returning our mother to us.” Satene bows her head in answer, her cheeks pink at Tommy’s kind words.

Finally it is Frankie and Tommy Time together, the little ones tucked in next to Tommy who yawns and asks “Is it strange that I want them here with me, Frankie?” Frank looks down and smiles at Tommy, his hand brushing the hair out of Tommy’s eyes. “No, Tommy it’s not. You just found out today about them, you never had time to enjoy them, to know that they were there, to feel them really grow inside of you. But you have to realize at the same time that when Adam returns you will have to let them go…”

Tommy reaches a hand down to the incision that is rapidly healing. “I…is it possible for me to carry again, Frankie? I mean…I feel guilty saying this while my dead babies are here with me, but… I want to get pregnant again as soon as I can. Will it happen?” 

Frankie continues to stroke Tommy’s hair, one hand in Tommy’s as he replies “It’s a normal thing for a mother who has lost her children to want to carry again right away. You feel empty and you want to feel alive again as soon as you can. You are an Omega which means that while you are high ranking in our family pack you also have as part of your “beta” side the natural ability to have children, usually the children of the leader of the pack. Not all betas can or do give birth Tommy so you are indeed special. I believe that you will have no trouble carrying more children, honey…if you can get Adam to agree, that is…”

Tommy tilts his head to the side. “What do you mean, Frank? Do you…think Adam won’t want me anymore?” Frank shakes his head. “No babe, it’s not that…quite the opposite. You have been through a horrific time with Damian and your mind will have to heal along with your body. Adam knows this and he will probably try to hold back as long as he can, most likely longer than you want him to. Besides, the two of you will have issues to work out first. I don’t believe that Adam’s evil side will be subsiding any time soon as long as Damian exists and, knowing Adam like I do, I bet he keeps him alive a long time just to torture him. And even though I know that you would deny this with all you have, I know that you have a deep fear of Adam’s evil side.” Tommy automatically shakes his head “no” but Frankie sees the fear hidden in the depths of those pretty brown eyes. “Honey I see the fear when you are together. Adam feeds off of it, he can smell it…and he loves it. He likes to toy with it, it makes him feel dominate and totally in charge. You will have to learn to work through it and not let Adam in any way remind you of Damian. And that will take time.”  
Tommy lowers his eyes, shyness taking over as he strokes his hand over the bundles next to him. “I loved it when Adam claimed me. I asked him to knot with me.”

Frankie gives Tommy a look of shock and surprise. “You knotted with him AS A HUMAN??? That must have hurt like hell, honey! But wait until the next time.” Frankie wiggles his eyebrows up and down making Tommy giggle. “Now your body will adapt better. I think the family should get you two a hotel room so we don’t have to hear you moan and beg…”

Tommy blushes, his cheeks turning pink. “Frank! Stop it!” Then his face becomes serious. “Can Gee carry pups?”

Frankie stops laughing and pauses for a moment, a look of evil contemplation on his face. “Hummmm, not sure. I guess I’ll just have to try and see, won’t I?”

 

Damian tries to spit out the blood that Adam pours into his mouth but fails, Adam covering his mouth just in time before the red liquid has a chance to escape. “Not this time, bitch. I’m not finished with you…”

Three times so far Adam has brought Damian to the brink of death before resurrecting him with blood. He has managed to break every major bone again and again, never pausing his swings of the iron except to administer more blood. Suddenly the door to the cell swings open and a vamp walks up to Adam’s side, bowing as he says “There is a line outside waiting, sir.”

Adam pauses in midswing. “How many?” The vamp answers “Thirty or so, sir…with more on the way.” Adam then smirks as he says “Very good. Have David come here, we will ready him.” The vamp leaves quickly as Adam slaps Damian across the face as hard as he can. “Time for you to know firsthand what it’s like to be used, Damian. I promise you won’t enjoy this…”

The two vamps reenter the room and help Adam move Damian to a playroom across the hall. They strap Damian face down to a small table bolted to the floor, his ass in the air and his face hanging over the end. Adam slaps Damian again before striding to the door, uttering an evil laugh as he tells David “Bring them in and tell them to rip him up but they’re not to kill him. That’s MY job…” and then Adam leaves Damian to his fate.

 

 

The hotel room has taken on the look of a college dorm lounge. Family members are sitting around quietly getting to know their new members while Gerard softly plays his guitar and Ray and Mikey stare each other down from across the room.

Bob is sitting in the recliner, Robbie cuddled up on his lap. Suddenly Robbie whispers in Bob’s ear “You didn’t visit the pups. You are the only one of us that has not visited them or Tommy Joe yet.”

Bob looks down at his lap and grumbles “I know.”

Robbie places his hand gently on Bob’s face, turning it to meet his. “Babes, why not? I mean, it’s Tommy! He loves you …”

Bob sits quietly for a moment. He then softly replies “Will you go with me?” Robbie smiles at Bob and nods. “Of course, honey.”

They silently make their way through the crowded living room to Tommy’s room, tapping on the door before entering. Tommy opens sleepy eyes slowly causing Bob to blurt out “Go back to sleep! I’ll see you later…”

Tommy smiles and reaches his hand out to Bob and Robbie. “No, come in. I was just dozing.” Robbie pushes Bob into the room with both hands, his eyebrows raised towards Tommy in a “What’s wrong with him” look. 

As Bob nears the bed Tommy suggests “Why don’t you sit on the recliner, Bob? Then Robbie can bring the pups to you.” Bob nods blindly as he stumbles to the recliner. Robbie gently brings the pups over to Bob and watches as his boyfriend begins to panic, his hands suddenly in front of him as if to push the pups away. 

“Wait” Tommy says as he slowly pulls back the covers and painfully slides out of bed. Robbie begins to protest but Tommy softly says “It’s ok, Robbie.” Tommy gingerly lowers himself down onto a protesting Bob, settling himself awkwardly on Bob’s knees. As Bob wraps an arm around Tommy’s waist to steady him Tommy nods to Robbie who hands Tommy his pups. Bob’s eyes tear up as he looks down at the beautiful pups in his dear friend’s arms, his hand reaching out to gently touch the little girl’s cheek.

Tommy tells a bewildered Robbie “Bob’s sister was eight months pregnant when her husband beat the baby out of her in an argument. Since then Bobby has been distant when it comes to babies. I am very honored and touched that he came in here with you to meet my pups. I love both of you so much you have no idea.” Tommy then leans down and kisses Bob on the nose, a smile breaking out as he sees the look of wonder on his friend’s face as he slowly traces his fingertips over their small faces. Bob looks up through his tears as he softly grumbles “They are beautiful, Tommy Joe. Thank you for letting me be a part of this with you. I love you.” Tommy kisses Bob’s cheek as Bob hugs the three of them tight in his arms before standing and carrying them back to the bed once more. After tucking Tommy in and saying their goodbyes Bob and Robbie make their way back to the living room recliner, Robbie asking “Have I ever told you what an amazingly precious man you are, Bobby Bryar?”

 

 

The next time Tommy opens his eyes Adam is in the recliner talking to their little ones. “Daddy doesn’t ever want to give you up darlings but it’s time to let you go…” Hearing this Tommy gasps out a sob, his eyes huge in his face and his head turning “no” emphatically. Adam looks over at Tommy and says “We have to, honey…” but Tommy shakes his head even harder, his hands over his ears. 

“TOMMY! WE HAVE TO BURY THEM! I KNOW YOU DON’T WANT TO BUT WE HAVE TO!” Adam strides across the room, the pups in his hands and his eyes turning black. He lowers his voice but his eyes cause Tommy to sink back in the bed. “I love you baby you know that! And I love them as much as you do…but IT HAS TO BE DONE! You will not begin to heal until…” 

Tommy reaches out a hesitant hand and grabs Adam’s wrist. “Can we…at the mansion? In the rose garden? Please?” 

Adam is taken back by this beautiful suggestion, his eyes flickering blue again. “Of course baby, if that is what you want. Are you sure?”

Tommy nods. “If you are, Adam. Thank you Babyboy. I love you with all my heart. ” 

Adam gently presses the pups into Tommy’s arms. “And I love you darling. Say your private goodbyes…I’ll go tell the family our plan.”


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that celebrate it, Happy 4th! 
> 
> Here a "longer than usual" chapter (for me, anyways)...Sorry that it starts sad but it has to be.
> 
> XO to all...

Everyone gathers around the two freshly dug holes in the ground at the rose garden behind the family mansion. The breeze blows softly through the roses bringing their fragrance to the mourners who stand in the shadows of the once stately mansion. The new construction of the outer walls should lighten the spirits of those who suffered the night of the fire but instead only serves to do the opposite…to bring painful reminders of everything that the family has suffered since then.

Adam spent the better part of the afternoon building two small caskets for his pups while Tommy watched, holding their children and crying. Adam kept demanding that Tommy go back to bed and rest but Tommy silently refused, wanting nothing more than to be by his mate’s side so that the four of them could be a family-even if only for a short time.

They laid the pups into the caskets together, each wrapped in clean baby blankets. The two blankets that Uncle Jay bought them have already been washed and are being held in Tommy’s arms at the grave site…a gentle reminder to be kept by Adam and Tommy forever.   
Ray and Mikey look at each other, tears in their eyes as they gently lower their grandbabies’ caskets into their graves. Bob steps forward when they are finished to softly place shovels full of dirt down onto the caskets. 

Adam stands at the foot of his children’s graves, his mouth set and his eyes black. No one is surprised that he isn’t crying…he’s too furious and hurt right now for tears. He holds a sobbing Tommy in his arms, his body showing possessiveness as well as love as he cradles Tommy’s body against his. Everyone is walking a fine line with Adam right now and they know it…they offer their condolences, remind him that they love him and are there for him but at the same time give him his space. They are not exactly sure just how far they can push his evil side…and this is not the moment to find out.

Tommy tries so hard to stop crying but he just can’t. Frank spoke to both he and Adam earlier, explaining to them that Tommy’s hormones are out of whack and they he will be experiencing periods of mood swings and uncontrolled crying for a while. Adam just nodded but Tommy couldn’t help but feel inadequate…like he’s broken and can never be fixed. He is just grateful that Adam seems to understand…and is trying hard to be patient. 

Adam surprises everyone by softly singing “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” as the last of the dirt is laid over the pups. It seems to be a fitting tribute to the two precious souls whose lives were taken from them…and sent straight to heaven.

After hugs and kisses all around the family slowly walks as a group to look at the progress on their new mansion. Three walls are already up, the burnt/broken/scarred materials long hauled away. Andrew cannot hide his scowl when Ray takes Mikey’s hand, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it. “Since our family has grown since the fire, love…what say we expand on the original plans? Add an extra wing or two? It would be easy to add on at this stage, what do you think?” 

Mikey notices Andrew’s look of unhappiness but he isn’t sure why it’s there. He gives his husband a grin as he answers “I think that’s a lovely idea, Ray. Then Adam and Tommy can have their own wing and everyone can have plenty of space.”

Tommy lifts his head as he softly inquires “Why do we get our own wing?” 

Ray glances at Mikey who nods once, then turns to Adam and Tommy as he answers “The head of the family has always has their own wing. It’s tradition.” 

Adam and Tommy look at each other but it is Adam who answers. “Of course, Ray. Tommy should have the best of everything as head of the family.”

Ray places a hand on Adam’s shoulder as he gives a negative shake of his head. “No, Adam…I was speaking about you…”

 

 

David and Randy push the last vamp out of the room 12 hours after Damian’s rape marathon began. They know better than to touch the bastard, instead they leave him tied to the table where he is. The floor is sticky with puddles of come and blood and neither vamp has seen Damian open his eyes in over an hour. His body is covered in bruises and cuts, his lips and backside swollen from constant abuse. 

David calls Adam’s voicemail and leaves a message. “Sir, he’s finished. We left him where he is, please call when you are ready to return and we will meet you. Thank you for this opportunity to serve you, sir.” David hangs up and the two leave Damian alone.

 

 

Tommy awakes in the middle of the night. Reaching out he finds himself alone in his bed, Adam’s scent very faint meaning that he never came to bed. Hearing his stomach growl Tommy slowly makes his way out of bed to go in search of blood…and his mate.

He gets a glass of blood out of the fridge and warms it. He is heading back towards his room when he hears it…the sounds of his family in the lounge at the end of the hall. 

Having such good hearing CAN be a curse sometimes. Tommy pulls a pair of sweats over his boxers and heads down the hall coming to a stop outside of the lounge door. He can smell the sweet aroma of pot as well as the smell of blood. Why didn’t they wake him so he could join the party?  
Gee’s pot laugh erupts though a haze of laughter. “...and that’s how Tommy Joe found out that we vamps can get still get high from pot! That boy always was a trouble maker!” Adam’s laugh then brings a smile to Tommy’s face as it always does. “Yeah, I can see him doing that, Gerard. He is a little pistol.” Ray and Mikey’s voices can be heard as well as Jay, Bob, Frank and Robbie. Tommy cannot help but feel left out, his feelings slightly hurt.

Ray clears his throat, his voice carrying over everyone’s as he says “Ok guys, enough fun for the moment. I wanted to have this conversation before Tommy wakes up. Adam, tell the truth. Is Tommy upset that I chose you to replace me as head of the family?” 

Adam doesn’t hesitate. His instantly replies “He hasn’t given me any indication that he feels that way. But then again Tommy is naturally quiet, it is hard to tell what he may really be thinking deep down inside sometimes. But I think I have found a way to solve the situation, if it pleases you.” 

There is a pause before Adam continues. “I really am honored that you have trusted me with the family despite my evil side. But I feel that I would not be doing the family justice if it were to run rampant for long periods of time unchecked. The family will need to have a backup.”

Bobby cuts in with “Well one things for sure, the family’s enemies would be reduced at least by half.” Words of agreement and quiet chuckles meet this comment.

Adam gives a dark chuckle before continuing. “True. But not the perfect solution.”

Mikey softly asks Adam “What do you have in mind, son?”

Adam answers her with a smile in his voice. “Well, in Mafia terms…I’ll be the Godfather, Frank the Underboss and Tommy the Consigliere. And baby? I know you are out there listening in the hallway…so you might as well come in and join us.”

 

 

In a large hotel suite on the same floor the “dark side” vamps are gathered in their living room. “I hope they aren’t mad that we asked to crash separately tonight.” Satene comments. “I just figured, with their grieving and all they deserve privacy.” 

Peter answers from his place in the recliner, his eyes on Trick who is kneeling at Andrew’s feet “I’m sure they are not upset, Satene. You did it out of respect and I know they recognized the sentiment. It was very nice of you to do so on our behalf.”

Andrew is staring off into space and totally ignoring Trick. Peter bets that Andrew hasn’t even realized in the last half an hour that Trick is still there in front of him. Finally Trick gets up the nerve and quietly asks “Master? Is there anything I can get for you?”

Andrew finally looks down and notices Trick who gives him a sad face. Andrew ruffles his hair as he makes eye contact with Peter. “No thank you, Trick. Why don’t you spend the rest of the night with Peter? He seems as if he can’t wait to get you alone…”

Trick gives Andrew a look that says he would rather stay with him but he gets up anyways, muttering “Good night, Master” and making his way over to where Peter is sitting. Peter looks over to Andrew and says “Thank you, Andrew. Good night, I think it’s time to take this sweet little boy to bed…” Peter then takes Trick’s hand and leads him out of the room, both of them mumbling to Satene on their way out the door.

Once the door to the far bedroom closes Satene sits down next to Andrew and says “Ok Andrew spill it!”

Andrew gives her a confused look and Satene waves a hand in front of his face. “Oh don’t try to give me that bullshit! Just what in the hell has you so damn far out of sorts, huh? You were either daydreaming or pissed off all day long and you need to talk or you will explode! So what is it?”  
Seeing that Satene won’t take no for an answer Andrew sighs and softly says “I’m falling in love with Ray.”

 

 

Tommy walks through the haze of pot smoke to the sound of everyone greeting him. Adam smiles down at Tommy as he wraps his arms around him. “Why were you hiding in the hall, honey? Did you think I couldn’t smell you?” Adam picks Tommy up and gently places him on his lap, whispering in his ear “You smell so good I could just eat you up!” Tommy blushes as he answers “I…thought maybe everyone…wanted me to stay away…”

Adam rubs his cheek against Tommy’s as he answers “We just thought that you needed to rest, honey so we came down here so we wouldn’t bother you with the noise or the pot smell. It has nothing to do with not wanting you here.” Adam runs his hand through Tommy’s hair as he asks “You DID just hear what I suggested, right?” When Tommy nods Adam then asks “What do you think of the idea?” 

Tommy looks over at Frank who looks totally shocked and surprised then gazes into Adam’s face as he replies “I’d like to hear more about your decision if you don’t mind, Adam.” 

Adam gives Tommy a nod then continues “I mean no offense to our parents when I say that I have seen the stress that running this family puts on a couple.” Mikey and Ray exchange glances but remain silent. “The last thing that I want to do is spend the rest of my…and Tommy’s…lives fighting over Council decisions and the like if we rule together. And besides…” Adam looks down at Tommy, his eyes flickering briefly to possessive black then back to blue “…I fully intend on us having another litter of pups in the future, if Tommy is willing. The idea of Tommy and I running the family…and raising a family together at the same time…just won’t work. One will end up suffering or the other, and I refuse to raise pups like that, it wouldn’t be fair to them. Frank is smart, fair and has healing and other powers, and he and Tommy have built a special bond between them. He is the perfect choice. And since Tommy has been trained by our father he will be the perfect choice to be our advisor, staying out of the main line of trouble but always there to work with us. I think it’s the perfect plan…if everyone agrees, that is.”

Tommy feels all eyes in the room turn to him as he struggles to get his words together. He knows on one level what his father is trying—and has been doing since the funeral—to do. He is using this line of conversation (focusing on “who heads the family next”) as a way of pulling attention off of Tommy and the pups…and Tommy is grateful to him for it. He also knows that Ray is trying to keep Adam calm by giving him something entirely different to focus on right now as well. As well as supplying the family with what Tommy cannot help but think is some pretty damn good smelling pot…

Taking a deep breath before he starts Tommy says “I want you all to know just how much my family means to me. I know that in the past I was a fuck-up and an asshole. After I was turned…” Adam cannot help himself, he growls loudly at this unwanted reminder that it was Damian who first bit Tommy before Ray made him family “…father gave me the responsibility of being the next head of the family. I hated the idea from the start.” This comment makes Frank and Gee chuckle as well as raising smiles from both Ray and Mikey. They all have memories of a rebellious Tommy Joe, doing everything in his power to piss off Ray and to get everyone, the Council included, to let him off the hook. “I hated the idea of tying myself to that kind of bureaucracy, though at the time I didn’t know why. I had no idea that I would become a werevamp or that I would be able to have babies with the man of my dreams.” This statement makes Adam smile. “Now I see that all along I have been meant for other things. I am not the next leader of the family…even though I would like to help my mate and Frankie too if he is willing to serve. But I have only one issue with this entire situation.”

Adam gently brushes Tommy’s hair out of his eyes. “What is that, honey?”

Tommy looks around at everyone before turning his eyes back to Adam’s. “Everyone in this room understands each other and accepts each other for what we are. But what about the rest of our extended family, the Council? Will they be able to accept and live with weres or werevamps? And will they tolerate a leader who is not a pure bred vamp?”

Adam looks over at Ray for confirmation and receives a nod in return. Tommy feels a shot of pure fear run down his spine as Adam’s eyes turn black, his jaw set the same way it was at the funeral. Adam’s voice turns to ice as he replies “Then they have the option to leave…or be destroyed if they cause problems. Their choice.”

 

 

Trick opens his eyes and looks at Peter’s sleeping form. He runs his fingertips over Peter’s face gently, down his neck and over his chest before pressing his hand against Peter’s chest directly over his heart. Leaving it there for a few minutes he feels the slow steady beat of a phantom heart, one that he is sure holds plenty of lust but no love. With a small sigh he carefully pulls back the covers and slides out of the bed, pulling his clothes back on and slipping from the bedroom.

Trick finds his Master in the living room sound asleep on the couch. Trick covers him with a blanket and then pulls one off the back of the recliner for himself, lying down on the floor next to the couch and pillowing his head on his arms. 

Just as Trick is drifting off to sleep he feels arms slip around him, the blanket sliding to the floor as Peter carries him back to his bed. As he lays Trick down, tugging on his pants to remove them he asks in a hurt voice “Why did you leave, Trick?”

Trick sighs and assists Peter, slipping off his shirt as his pants are finally removed from his body. “I…miss my Master. There is just something wrong with him that I don’t understand. He ignores me now that we are here, it’s like I don’t exist to him anymore. And he keeps giving over me to you…”

Peter takes a quick breath. “Do you not wish to be with me, Trick? I thought that…”

Trick pats the bed next to him and then covers himself up, waiting for those inevitable octopus arms of Peter’s to find their way around him again. It seems that the vamp can’t seem to leave him alone for one minute, always wrapping himself around Trick’s smaller frame. “I like being here with you. But I can’t help worrying about Master…” 

Peter smiles into Trick’s neck as he heaves a sigh of relief. “I was worried there for a minute! But I believe that you have to give Andrew space to work out his issues. And in the meantime…” Peter slides his hand down Trick’s back, his other hand pulling Trick flush against his body “…I believe that there are other things we can do to keep you occupied…” 

Trick gives a small moan when Peter’s hand comes in contact with his ass. “Can I make a request, please?” Peter’s smirk flashes as he answers “Anything, baby…” Trick blushes as he asks “Can…I call you Pete from now on? Peter is way too formal of a name for the guy who’s so damn good at fucking my brains out all the time…”

Peter…Pete…flips Trick onto his back, his body wrapping around the boy of his dreams as he chuckles “Fuck yeah baby…call me whatever you want…just never let me go…”

 

 

Frank ends the conversation about the family by asking for time to discuss it with his lovers before giving his answer. Adam agrees and they all make their way back to their prospective beds, Adam carrying Tommy down the hall like a caveman giving the rest of the family a good chuckle.   
Adam’s eyes are still black when he lays Tommy down in their bed, staring down at him in a way that makes Tommy half turned on, half uncomfortable. Adam reaches out and tilts Tommy’s head up, looking deep into chocolate eyes before claiming his lips in a long, fiery kiss. Tommy sighs, closing his eyes and moving forward to wrap his arms around Adam’s neck. Right now he needs Adam more than anything. He needs to know that he is wanted, that he is loved. He needs to feel sexy and longed for…he wants them to be the couple that they used to be, long before Damian and all of his schemes to overthrow the family and make Tommy his very own. 

The kiss seems to go on and on until Tommy tries to pull Adam closer. Adam’s response is immediate…he yanks himself out of Tommy’s arms, his eyes burning into Tommy’s as he takes a step back from the bed no longer trusting himself to stay close. 

Tommy’s confusion show through in his suddenly pale face, his shaking hands. “Adam, please…” is all he says, his wolf suddenly awaking, howling and scratching to get out. Tommy doesn’t understand what is going on until he notices Adam’s claws trying to slide out, sees his fangs start to slide down. “Don’t go…”

Adam snarls and turns away, growling out as he storms out of the room leaving his rejected and hurt mate behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ample warning...the next chapter will be dark, bloody and violent. If you wish to skip it I will understand but I just wanted to be fair by telling everyone in advance. XO


	92. The Confrontation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finally gets a chance to have the upper hand over Damian...or do they? 
> 
> *First half of the chapter is non-violent for those worried about violence issues*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow Damian haters! 
> 
> As always I try to get across as much emotion as I can for each character, which sometimes isn't easy to do, considering I have a full soap opera of individuals to "flesh out" along the way. I wanted to make this chapter completely dark and vicious (that is yet to come, this mess is far from over) but as I discussed with Geminimum last night, I have to be true to each character's individual personality when dealing with the situation. Keeping this in mind, the next chapter may be more overall intense than this one, so if you are upset at the "lessening" of blood and guts, stick around, it's not over yet...
> 
> I hope what I struggled to make happen becomes clear, except for the ending. And on with the show...love you all...
> 
> PS...it's easy to see that I was deeply influenced by the music from the "Queen of the Damned" soundtrack while writing the last half of this chapter (yeah, I'm a Anne Rice whore, I have to admit it!) Each song was on Spotify when I wrote that character's part...and set the tone of then entire chapter.

The family has gathered together at the moment based on needs; Frank, Jay and Robbie are in the kitchen eating spaghetti and meatballs while Ray, Gee, Bobby and Mikey are sitting in the connected living area, drinking glasses of blood and talking softly among themselves. 

Suddenly the door to Adam and Tommy’s room slams open and they all turn to see Adam brace one arm against the wall, head banging hard and his breathing out of control. Frank instantly knows what happened and he stands, making his way over to Adam’s side. “Are you ok?” he asks a frustrated Adam, receiving a “yes” nod that he does not believe. Frank continues to stand next to Adam for a few minutes, the rest of the family politely trying not to notice the exchange between them. 

Eventually Adam stands upright, his fangs retreating and his claws in check. He places a hand on Frank’s shoulder and growls out “Thanks, Frank.” Frank nods, asking “Do you want me to go in and talk to him?” Adam shakes his head. “No, I need to be the one to set things straight. Things are going to be hard on us in a week when he has his first heat, right?” Frank, who hasn’t thought about that yet grimaces as he answers “It is going to be hard on both of you. But I’ll be here to help all I can.” Adam looks over at Gerard and then back at Frank before answering with an smirk “I think you’ll be busy all on your own, Frank but thanks. We’ll take all the help we can get…”

Adam places a hand on Frank’s shoulder, pushing him gently back towards his cooling plate of food. Taking a place in the doorway between the two groups Adam clears his throat. “Frankie and I just brought up a topic that might cause a bit of an issue with the Council, father. On the full moon all three of the top positions in charge of the family will be “indisposed” for a bit…Gee included as well.” Everyone turns to Gee, who lowers his gaze and blushes a pretty pink. “The question then will be…who runs the family during that period of time?” Ray gives Adam a serious look. “I’m sure that something can be worked out, Adam. We do have some time before I step down, so don’t worry.” 

Adam nods and continues. “I have decided that I am going to allow Damian to live for a while yet before I kill him. I realize that each of us has a score to settle with him in their own way, some of us more “physical” than others. I am going to leave here at nightfall tomorrow to start doling out the proper degree of punishment, and any of you who wish to go with me, I plan to leave at 9pm. For those who wish to handle things in your own way, I will give everyone the address where he is being held and you can go when you wish.” 

Bobby looks at Robbie who has lowered his head, his attention on his plate. Bob easily sees the beauty in his boyfriend, seeing beyond the thick scars that cover most of his body. But he knows that Damian is personally responsible for the hell that his love has been put through…the fire, the years of abuse, the lost years of his life that he was forced to give up. Without thinking Bob growls out “I’m in” in response to Adam’s words. Robbie raises his head and looks straight at Bob, a single tear making its way down his cheek. Bob smiles at him and winks, and then laughs quietly as Robbie blushes.

The family watches this exchange between Robbie and Bob silently for a moment. Suddenly Gee stands and makes his way over to Frank, wrapping his arms around him from behind and holding him close. Gee surprises the entire family, especially Frank when he says with a growl “I’m coming too, Adam.” Ray squeezes Mikey’s hand and receives a nod of understanding in return as he says “Me too.” 

Adam nods then says “Good. Well, we haven’t even had one hour alone and I’ve already fucked up with TJ so I have to go in and apologize. You may want to cover your ears. Goodnight.” The entire family replies in kind and as soon as the bedroom door closes behind Adam Bob says with a laugh “Twenty dollars says Adam will be back out here with pillow and blanket in less than five minutes…”

 

 

Tommy is lying on his side, his face buried in his pillow that he has cradled in his arms. Adam can hear the muffled, broken sobs all the way from his place by the door. He wants to kick his own ass! How could he hurt his baby again, especially just after they have suffered the worst day in their collective lives??? But, Adam thinks to himself, I left so I wouldn’t pressure him, wouldn’t go far enough to lose control. No matter how Adam tries to spin the situation he is still at fault, though…he still made his baby cry.

Adam crawls into the bed and pulls an unmoving Tommy against his body, attempting to spoon him from behind. “Baby, I’m so sorry…” Adam is SO unprepared for what happens next. 

Tommy grabs his pillow and blanket off the bed and heads out the bedroom door, storming through the hotel suite and down the hall to the lounge. As he walks out of the suite door he hears Gee say “Pay up, Bobby…”

Tommy throws himself down on a couch in the lounge and wails. How the hell did he get here? At one time he was one of the most feared and respected vamps to ever walk the face of the earth and now what? He’s been reduced to a whining, sniveling bitch! All because he fell in love with a human! And Damian…how the FUCK did he not see THAT mess until it was too late? To lower himself, become less than what he is because of that bastard…he’s been ruined in every way and now what??? In love with a werevamp whom he cannot even manage to connect with on any level even for five seconds! And his pups, those precious babies lying in the cold ground without their mommy to keep them warm…

Bob stands in the doorway to the lounge without saying a word. He waits until Tommy acknowledges him before entering the room and sitting down on the floor next to the couch. He takes Tommy‘s hand in his and just listens as Tommy word vomits every word out of his soul. “…why can’t I just be happy for five minutes, Bobby? I just want to spend time with my mate without crying or fighting OR BEING AFRAID OF HIM. I want to be able to sleep without nightmares, to stop worrying that Damian will come back to hurt me. I want to be happy but most of all I JUST WANT MY PUPS BACK!!!!!” 

Bobby picks up Tommy and rocks his sobbing body until he falls silent in his arms. He waves away every member of the family when they nervously linger in the doorway not sure what to do—all except for Adam, who returns four times and encounters Bob’s middle finger each time. Bob knows by the look on Adam’s face that he would just love to charge Bob right now and take back his mate but Adam knows Bob well enough to leave him alone when he’s been given Bob’s stinkface expression. The last thing anyone—including Adam, wants to do is get on Bob’s bad side…

On Adam’s fifth trip back Bob sighs in frustration and whispers into Tommy’s ear “Do you want to talk to the annoying freak that keeps standing in the doorway and pissing me off?” Tommy can’t help himself, he snorts out a laugh. As silly as it sounds Bob can sound so cute when he’s frustrated sometimes. “No, but I think for your sake and mine I better, because he will just end up annoying both us until one of you is dead…and I can’t lose either of you…”

Bob grunts as he calls out “Lambert, I’m gonna leave in a moment and I swear to the Virgin that if you hurt this little sweetheart one more time I’m ripping off that pretty head of yours…” Tommy looks up at Bob through his fringe, his eyes huge and red “…oh fuck it, I’m on my way out…” 

Tommy wraps his arms around Bob’s neck and holds tight to keep him in place long enough to softly say “You, Bob Bryar…are the sweetest man on the planet under all that gruff. I’m lucky to have you in in my life and Robbie is the luckiest man alive to have you as the center of his world. Thank you.” Tommy gives Bob a kiss right on the lips, prompting a surprised sound from Bob and a growl from Adam who is standing in the hallway, all senses alert and aware. 

Bob grumbles “Your welcome, Tommy” as he stands and then turns, lying Tommy back down on the couch and walks out of the room. When he gets to the hall he shoulder bumps Adam just to make sure his point was heard, Adam standing in one place and allowing it to happen with a nod of respect. Bob has Tommy’s back…not something to be taken lightly.

Adam enters the lounge and finds his love on the couch with his eyes closed. Adam can’t stand how frail he looks, with dark circles under his eyes, his body even skinnier than when the two met. Tommy’s skin is the color of white marble and he looks sickly and exhausted.

Even though he knows Tommy can scent him Adam makes a soft noise to get Tommy’s attention and then kneels down next to his mate. “Babes, I brought warm blood with me, please sit up and drink. Frank says it will help you get better…” Tommy sighs and sits up on the couch slowly, his hands shaking slightly. Is he really that afraid to face Adam?

Watching Tommy drain the last drops Adam blurts out “I’m an ass.”

Tommy looks over the top of his glass with eyes full of wonder. Adam quickly continues “I love you with everything I have Tommy but it seems that I…suck at making my true feelings known the right way. When we went to our room earlier I just wanted to hold you, to make you feel the love for you that I hold in my heart. But what happens? I get out of control and the only thing that comes through is how badly I just want to fuck you through the mattress. Which you are as far away from physically able to do as it can get.” Tommy makes a little whine in the back of his throat. “Baby, I love you so much but between my wolf and my other side it all came through so messed up that I thought “Get the fuck out and calm down before you hurt him.” Am I making any sense?” Tommy nods. “The full moon is a week away and things are going to become difficult for both of us…” 

Tommy places one finger over Adam’s lips to stop the flow of words. “Babes I get it now. You have always been a man who finds it easier to use action instead of words. But you need to hear my side of it, too.” Adam nods once and Tommy pulls Adam up off the floor to settle next to him on the couch, Adam’s arm around his shoulder. “I know you love me, I love you too with all my heart and more. I want to be with you in every way and I’m so sorry that we can’t be right now.” When Adam starts to speak Tommy places the finger back over Adam’s lips and Adam instantly stops. “I have never felt this way in my entire life and I HATE it! I feel awkward, ugly, useless…a failure. I know that losing our pups was not my fault, that the fault falls to Damian but I STILL feel the guilt, I can’t help it. I guess it’s survivor’s guilt and that I should expect it but that doesn’t help make me feel any better. I miss our pups SO much, I just want to go and dig them back up and hold them in my arms.” Adam tries to hold back his anger but it begins to leak through, his body tensing and his eyes flashing. “And that! That’s another thing! I know that you cannot help your reactions to things but there are times that I’m SCARED of you and that’s the last thing I want…” Adam’s eyes go back to blue and his body relaxes but Tommy can still feel the tension underneath it all. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me…hell, there are times when I get such a thrill when you go all “bad ass” on everyone and I wish that I could just relax around you but I can’t seem to.”

Adam pulls Tommy closer until his little ass ends up in Adam’s lap. “Baby, I’m so sorry that I scare you. I know it’s a stupid thing to say but I never really thought about it much. I mean, yeah…on some level I know that you are reacting and I know that this sounds so wrong but…I like the rush that I get off of your emotions, I always have even back to when I was human. I promise to work on them more, to try and control myself better…”  
“NO!” Adam looks down at his upset mate with surprise in his eyes. “I don’t want YOU to change, I want to change! You have the right to your emotions, Adam. I just have to learn to relax and handle them better is all I’m saying. The same thing goes for when you are finally grieving honey, I’m there for you when it happens. And that leads me to another thing…our pups. What would you like to name them?” 

Adam gives Tommy a confused look. “Excuse me…what?”

Tommy kisses the tip of Adam’s nose gently. “Our babies. Ray and Mikey would like to buy tombstones for their graves. We can’t go spending the rest of eternity calling them “pup” now can we?”

Adam gives a small chuckle as he replies “I guess not honey. Have you thought of any names yet?” Tommy gives Adam a shy look as he answers “I like Bridget for our little girl but I haven’t come up with a boy name I like. What do you think?” Adam takes a moment to think but with one look into his mate’s eyes he knows that he would grant Tommy anything that he obviously feels so passionately about. “I agree with you, Bridget is a perfect name for our little girl.” Tommy gives Adam a large smile. “Thank you Adam…so since I chose our daughter’s name, why don’t you take some time and come up with a name for our son?” 

Adam nods, a small smile on his face. “Anything else for now, love?” Tommy shakes his head. “No, darling…but thank you for listening to me.” Adam smiles back “In the future if I show signs of NOT listening then I want you to bring it to my attention before we get out of hand again, ok? And I promise to do the same” Taking Tommy’s face in his hands Adam solemnly says “You are beautiful, sexy, perfect…and I love you with all my heart. But I have one thing left to tell you before I carry you back to our bed. Tomorrow night around 9pm Ray, Gerard, Bob and I are going out…to take care Damian.” Tommy tenses up when he hears this, he can’t help himself. “I’m sorry babes but…” 

Tommy cuts Adam off with the shake of his head. “I know why you are doing this Adam. I know you…you won’t rest until you have avenged your mate and your pups. And believe me, I adore you for it. I just cannot help but worry that something will happen to you…”

Adam smiles down at Tommy, an evil smirk on his face. “Honey, if anything happens it will be to that bastard not me so stop worrying so! Besides, I will have father and my brothers with me.” When Adam sees that his words have not achieved his desired effects he sighs, picks up Tommy and carries him back to their bedroom. “C’mon, let me hold you close and sing you to sleep, darling.” “Really??” Tommy can’t keep from showing his excitement when he hears this. Tommy loves Adam’s voice so much, loves Adam’s singing even more but it has been much too long since his lover sang him to sleep. Adam smiles down at Tommy, lowering his head until their noses touch and says “Yep. I’m with you till the wheels fall off, baby…and beyond.”

 

Adam wakes the next evening to more protests from Tommy who begs him shamelessly to stay in bed with him. “I’m feeling much better now. Let’s make love!” Adam chuckles (knowing a lie when he sees it) and tells Tommy that as much as he would LOVE to stay and ravish him that he will have to take a rain check. Tommy clings to Adam even as his mate dresses. “Please, don’t go near him again! Just have someone else kill him and we can start over again just us two…” 

Adam spins around and takes Tommy by the arms in a tight grip sure to leave bruises through his tattoos. “Baby STOP IT! YOU of all people KNOW I have to do this! Do you think I can just walk away from this? Could you, if it were me that he hurt?”

Tommy looks into his lover’s face with a grim expression on his own. “No I couldn’t, Adam. Go, do what you need to honey…” Adam pulls Tommy close and kisses him then pulls back. “I’m not sure when we will get back, don’t wait up.”

Adam grabs his leather jacket and heads out of their bedroom, Tommy on his heels. In the living room Ray and Mikey are huddled in a corner of the room talking quietly, Frank sitting on Gee’s lap laying slow kisses down his neck. Robbie and Bob are nowhere to be seen. 

Adam asks if they are ready to leave. Ray nods but then replies “But we have to wait a moment…” Just then a determined Bob makes his way down the hall towards them, Robbie pulling on his arm and crying. “Bobby please don’t do this…”

Bob, much the same way that Adam just did, turns and grabs Robbie’s arms, saying something in his ear and then kissing Robbie goodbye. Bob looks at the other three and with a voice full of hate says “Let’s do this shit.”

Tommy reaches up and gives Adam one last kiss while Frank and Mikey kiss their lovers goodbye. At the door they all turn back for a final look and wave goodbye. 

Frank has wrapped his arms around Robbie, hugging him tight and whispering into his ear. They both offer their lovers broken smiles and tearful eyes. It dawns on Adam that these two have been hiding their pain in different ways, neither willing to let the world know the damage that Damian has truly done to them on the inside—Frank never speaking of his rape, Robbie his time captive in Damian’s clutches. No wonder Bob and Gerard want so badly to avenge their mate’s silence…because neither of their mates are in a place to even admit the hell they’ve been through, they’ve hidden the pain so deep. The very thought makes Adam’s blood boil even harder. 

Mikey stands behind Tommy, both smiling, goodbye on their lips. These two know the importance of the acts that are to be carried out and they stay silent as the group. Adam glances at Ray and see the love in his eyes for their mother, sees the love being returned to him as well. Adam looks back into his baby’s eyes and sees fear, love…and understanding. Adam nods and whispers “I love all of you” receiving from Tommy in response “We love you too.” 

The group heads out into the night more than ready to level revenge on the bastard that hurt their loved ones.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You think your smart—you’re not  
It’s plain to see that you want me to  
Follow—it’s killing me—  
Let’s see—you got the gall—  
Come take it all

The jury is coming  
Coming to tear me apart  
All this bitching and moaning  
Come on—it’s on  
I’m trapped in this world  
Lonely & fading  
Heart broke & waiting  
For you to come  
We are stuck in this world there’s nothing for me  
For me”  
Not meant for me—Wayne Static 

When Adam and his family arrive at the warehouse they are met at the back door by David and his men. Adam suggests that the others wait for him in the front office, then turns and follows David to the room where Damian was left after his group rape. “Fucker deserved it” Adam barks out as he takes in what’s left of Damian, David nodding in response. “Throw water on him, put him in the stocks and then give him a pitcher of blood. I want him awake and in fairly good condition for what comes next…” David responds “Yes sir, please give us a few minutes.” Adam pats him on the shoulder and leaves to find the others.

“Do we do this individually or one-on-one?” Ray asks when Adam returns. Bob growls “Don’t care. Just want to rip him from limb to limb…figuratively, of course…I have to save SOME for the rest of you…”

Gerard, the most mild mannered of the group answers “I’ll go first…if that’s ok.” The other three give Gee a look of surprise but nod as one. “If you need David and his boys just yell, they will hear you and will assist you in any way you require. But…” Adam’s voice turns hard as stone as he says “I go last…then you may join me if you wish…”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

“Moon hangs around  
A blade over my head  
Reminds me what to do  
Before I’m dead  
Night consumes light  
And all I dread  
Reminds me what to do  
Before I’m dead”  
Before I’m dead—Kidney Thieves 

Gerard enters the small playroom where Damian has been kept since his arrival. “Well, well, well…if it isn’t my little piece of shit adopted brother! Thought you were too pussy to play a vamp’s game, Gerard!” Gee walks forward until he is standing next to the stocks, his voice soft as he snarls “You raped my mate…and now you’re going to pay for it…”

“You mean Frankie? Yeah, that’s a nice piece of ass you got there, Gee, gotta hand it to you…” Damian sneers “Is he always that tight? Or was he just extra happy to see me…”

Gerard’s wolf takes over and the screaming begins…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You fell away  
What more can I say?  
The feelings evolved  
I won’t let it out  
I can’t replace  
Your screaming face  
Feeling the sickness inside

Why won’t you die?  
Your blood in mine  
Will be fine  
Then your body will be mine”  
System—Chester Bennington 

An hour and a half later Gerard returns to the rest of the group, his head down and his eyes glazed over. Ray reaches out a hand towards him and Gee avoids it as if he were too dirty to allow Ray to touch him. Ray accepts this motion as only a vampire can. He knows the hellish results that somehow comes with taking the life…or life force…from someone. Gee may not have actually taken Damian’s life…but the example still rings true in Ray’s mind. He needs to give his gentle son time to come to terms with whatever he just did behind those closed doors.

Ray leaves the group without a word, closing the door firmly behind him on Damian’s fate. As he makes his way over to the demon who is still in the stocks he notices the long bloody cuts down Damian’s back, his swollen lips, black eye and, when he walks behind him—the blood stains that trail down the back and inside of Damian’s legs. It appears that Gerard wished to repay rape for rape, content to inflict some pain but hold onto himself by not going overboard. Ray can only hope that the time spent in this room can bring some form of peace to both Gee and Frank’s souls.  
Damian cracks open one eye and laughs. “What the fuck? My long lost mentor! Could it be that he has decided to rise up from his knees long enough to visit me?” Ray remains quiet as he walks to the closet in the back of the room, returning a few minutes later. Damian, ever the smartass cannot help but taunt Ray with “So what’s it like to…” He never finishes his statement. Ray sinks a pulp hook (simply put…a large hook with a shovel handle) into the base of Damian’s skull, making sure the hook sinks down in at an angle so he can yank backwards, pulling Damian’s head back so he cannot speak. “Maybe this will shut you up, bitch…”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“They say I cannot be this  
I am jaded  
Hiding from the day  
I can’t bear I cannot  
Tame the hunger in me  
Oh I say I did and  
Always searching  
You can’t fuck with fate  
So, instead you’ll taste my pain.”  
Redeemer—Marilyn Manson 

Gerard is sitting in the corner of the office quietly talking on his cell phone. Bob asks Adam “Do you think Ray will…” He doesn’t get to finish his question. Ray walks into the office with a broad smile on his face, blood all over his clothes. The smell makes Adam’s mouth water and he turns to Bob, shoving him with one hand and barking out “Go!” which Bob gladly does. He can’t wait to get his hands on the bastard…

Bob wastes no time punching Damian in the face and breaking his nose the second he walks into the room. Bob continues to kick and punch Damian until he hears what sounds like begging coming from the piece of shit in the stocks below him. “What? I can’t hear you, bitch! Did you say something?” Damian tries again but the sound only serves to piss off Bob even more, leaning over to open the stocks and yank the bastard out with one hand on the pulp hook, using it to slam him face first into the closest wall. “You see, bitch…I have no interest in raping you. I’d rather just rip you to shreds for what you did to Robbie. And what I’m going to do to you is paradise compared to what Adam is going to do…” Bob kicks Damian in the back of both knees causing him to sink to the floor. “DAVID!” The door to the room opens and David calls out “Sir?”

“Get me a pitcher of blood and a baseball bat, there doesn’t seem to be one here.” David’s eyes open wide as he stutters out “Yyyesss sir!” and runs out of the room at top speed. “You see Damian, I am very close to my friend Tommy Joe and my boyfriend Robbie, two…” Bob pauses to yank Damian up off the floor with one hand to slam his head into the wall repeatedly “…very sweet individuals that did nothing to earn your wrath. But…” Bob drags a half conscious Damian over to an upright rack, pulling out the pulp hook and then grabbing both of Damian’s wrists and pulling them over his head, attaching the ropes to them as the bastard weakly attempts to struggle “…since you decided to hurt them you get it back tenfold.” Bob connects the ropes to Damian’s ankles as David returns. Between the two of them they manage to get most of a pitcher of blood into Damian’s stomach, the healing process starting immediately as David leaves and Bob warms up with a few practice swings of the bat. When he thinks that Damian has healed enough he swings, connecting straight against the right side of Damian’s skull. 

Blows from the bat continue to rain on Damian, cracking not only his skull in three places but breaking both legs and arms in multiple places as well as all ribs. Bob spends a lot of time on Damian’s chest and stomach, taking pleasure in watching the blood congeal under his naked flesh. But Bob being Bob he saves the best for last. He takes a direct swing straight for Damian’s balls, the impact making blood dribble out the corner of Damian’s mouth and down his chest. Bob repeats the motion twice more before taking multiple shots at the bastard’s cock.

“I’d love to stay and destroy you Damian but that’s for Adam to do. Besides, I’ll get to hurt you more later so…” Bob takes one more swing at Damian’s head and then drops the bat “…I’ll leave you to your fate…”

When Bob gets to the door he pauses to look back at the mess he made. With a smile he closes the door and says to David “He needs more blood, heal him back for Adam’s turn” and then heads to the office to tell Adam that his turn has finally arrived. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Walking, waiting  
Alone, without a care  
Hoping & hating things  
That I can’t bear  
Did you think it’s cool to  
Walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you? Well, did you?  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside…”  
Slept so long—Jay Gordon

When Adam arrives Damian has been given two pitchers of blood, his body wet where David threw water on his to revive him and to wash away some of the blood clinging to his skin. He has to remember to tip the man well, he has done an amazing job.

Adam strides into the room to be greeted by Damian.

“How’s Tommy doing, Adam? He misses me, doesn’t he? Bet when you fuck him he wishes I were you. I know he misses my touch.”

Adam ignores Damian, striding to the back of the room to return a short time later with a large black box. 

“We both know what a precious little boy he is…and how tight he is. My friends keep talking about what a good fuck he is…”

Adam throws more water on Damian…then applies a cattle prod straight to his junk.

Damian’s screams fill the air. Adam leaves the prod in place, holding the button down five minutes before finally moving it slowly up and down Damian’s balls and cock. The smell of burning flesh fills the room, Adam sneering out “I had it modified just for you, bitch. Highest voltage I could get. And you’re gonna love this part.”

Adam unties Damian from the rack and drags him to the middle of the room where a set of handcuffs dangle from the ceiling on a chain. Wrists clicked in Adam makes short work of tying Damian’s ankles together. Finally given complete access to his prey’s body Adam does the first thing that comes to mind. 

He bends Damian forward slightly and shoves the prod up his ass, turning it on full blast. Adam watches with seeming disinterest as he smells the bitch fry from the inside.

“I know about the pups, bitch. I KNOW YOU KNEW, that’s why the maiden. You knew that the pups would die inside of Tommy and the damage they would do! YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN AND ALMOST KILLED MY MATE, AND I’M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT, BITCH!!!” Adam pushes the prod up higher and blood starts to slowly dribble out of Damian’s mouth. Adam smirks as he pulls the prod back out. “Wouldn’t want you to die on me now, would I? Still too much fun to be had…”

Adam sets an IV in Damian’s neck much like the one that was in Tommy’s. Adam then proceeded to rape Damian over and over, each time becoming rougher, vicious words leaving his lips as he carves words across Damian’s back, blood pooling at both their feet. When Damian starts to beg for mercy three hours later Adam looks down at his creation—scars, whip burns, blood between Damian’s legs, burned flesh on his sides and legs. Adam pulls out of his bitch and then circles to the front of him, a two-handed flail in his hands. With the first swing Damian screams out “I’m sorry! Mercy…” Adam swings again, this time harder. “Where was the mercy for Tommy, huh? Was there mercy when you raped him over and over? Was there mercy when you tried to break his spirit?” Adam swings the flail over his head a few times before connecting with Damian’s chest. “Was there mercy when you tortured him, broke his mind? AND WAS THERE MERCY FOR OUR CHILDREN???” Adam pulls the blood covered flail out of Damian and swings again, this time slamming the spiked ball into the side of the bitch’s face. Damian screams in pain and Adam spits on him. “Tommy is too sweet to hurt you in return…but I’m not.”

Broken bones, cuts, whippings, skin carved off bone—Adam does it all and more. He rapes Damian two more times before the door to the room opens to reveal his father and brothers standing in silence in front of them, watching Adam tear Damian’s ass apart. They take in Damian’s broken body, the way his head hangs in what appears to be defeat…and they smile at Adam. Yes, revenge IS sweet…

With blood dribbling out of Damian’s mouth the four vamps and werevamps have to struggle to hear Damian’s next words. 

“Adam, sometimes when you look into the abyss…the abyss looks back into you. The wheels just fell off.”

And in the next second both Adam and Damian disappear.


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it's short and sweet (not really) and it is mostly Adam and Tommy, but this is how it ended up playing out so don't hate me, ok? I needed to focus on just the two of them this time to make the story line work (oh hell above I HOPE it works right, I threw out two versions that sucked the big one before coming up with this instead...my muse is on vaca LOL. ) 
> 
> I decided to postpone the 2nd part of the Confrontation, that will come later. I like this twist better *teehehee teehehee*
> 
> Love you all. Hope you enjoy the newest installment of "How The Werevamps Turn." xoxoxoxo

“…just hold still a moment more…ok Tommy all finished.” Frankie smiles down into Tommy’s blushing face. “I’m sorry that I had to do an exam but I wanted just to be sure.” Frank removes his examination gloves and then pulls down the sheet, draping Tommy’s lower half before sitting down next to him on the side of the bed. Tommy looks half embarrassed and upset, half scared to hear the verdict. Frank runs his hand through Tommy’s fringe as he says “I have good news. You are healing much faster than I expected. It looks as if you’ll be able to participate fully this full moon if you want...short of knotting. You are SO not ready for that yet!”

A dirty little grin pulls at the corners of Tommy’s mouth, his tongue licking his lips. Frank gives out his cute little giggle as he reaches out to take Tommy’s hand and pull him upright. “See, it was well worth my sticking my hand in the “No Touch Zone” so you could look like that, right pretty kitty?” Tommy lets Frank pull him upright, reaching for his jeans as he smacks Frankie with his free hand. “Frankie! Only Adam can call me that! And it’s embarrassing as hell when he does…”

Just then the bedroom door flies open and Mikey enters, his face frantic and tears in his eyes. “Tommy, the boys have just returned and…I have bad news…” Tommy finishes pulling up his jeans, his face white as snow. “What happened?” Mikey takes both of Tommy’s hands in his as he answers “Adam and Damian disappeared, no one knows where they are…” 

“I’m right here, mother.” Adam walks into the room in the same clothes that he left in. Shock, surprise, disbelief…they all pass over the other three’s faces as they look Adam over in an attempt to prove that he is real, that he isn’t some apparition. With all they’ve been through anything is possible, right?

Mikey reaches out a hand and places it on Adam’s arm. “What happened to you, Adam? Ray said that you and Damian…” he starts to choke up, unable to finish his sentence. Adam smiles at Mikey and Frank as he takes Tommy into his arms, giving him a quick hello kiss. “I honestly have no idea what happened. There I was torturing Damian and the next thing I know I’m here. Damian hasn’t shown up here, has he?” The others give the same negative shake of their heads. “Thank god, I was afraid that he would come straight here.”

Mikey gives Frank a “Let’s go” look and then says “We have to go kiss our own vamps hello. I’m so glad that you are safe at home with us again. ” Then Mikey leans in, placing a kiss on Adam’s and then Tommy’s cheeks and then leaves the room. Frank stares at Adam for another few seconds before breaking his train of thought, softly saying “I’m glad you’re home, brother. I need to go say hello to my Gee. I’ll see you guys later. Love you.” Tommy and Adam give Frankie a hug and kiss goodbye, Tommy whispering “Thanks again, Frank” as Frank turns and leaves the room. Frank nods at Tommy in answer then shuts the door behind him on the way out. 

Tommy wraps himself around his mate. “I missed you so much honey! Are you sure that you are ok?” Adam leans down and kisses Tommy before answering. “Yes babes I’m just fine. The question is how are you feeling? You look happier than when I left, that’s for sure!” Tommy playfully elbows Adam. “That’s because you left to take on a monster, darling. I was just worried about your safety. But now that you are home…oh and I received good news.”

“Oh? And just what may that be, love?” Adam lays gentle kisses down Tommy’s scarred cheek. “Frankie did an exam on me while you were away and he told me that I’m healing better than he expected. He said that if you wish I can take part in the full moon! I may not be able to knot with you honey but at least I’ll be able to make love with you…” 

Adam leans down to capture his mate’s lips in a kiss that leaves Tommy without a doubt as to what Adam thinks about that idea. He deepens the kiss, bending Tommy backwards in his arms and then sinking his teeth into the claim mark on Tommy’s neck, making Tommy moan. With blood on his fangs Adam says “Then maybe you and I should get a separate hotel room for those few days so we can have some privacy? What do you think, babes?”

Tommy’s blood-filled moan is all that is needed to answer the question.

 

 

Over the next five days the family is continually on edge. Damian has yet to make an appearance in either Realm causing the family to become more nervous as time goes by . Frank has been acting strange as well, seeming to drift off into his own world from time to time. The only one acting normal is Adam.

They chalk it all up to his wanting to keep calm for Tommy’s sake. Adam takes him for long evening walks, buys him ice cream (which they find to their collective delight that they can actually eat, go figure! Must have something to do with their wolves…Tommy woke up in the daytime craving it so they went out that night and tried it. Tommy wanted to try a pizza next but Adam gave a firm “hell no” to that suggestion…) They laugh and tickle each other and trade blow jobs but that is as far as they go, waiting instead for the full moon before going any further. Adam tells Tommy that he wants him to heal as much as possible before “doing the dirty.” 

The others in the family find them charming, staying out of their way so that they could finally have a little fun. Before they know it the night of the full moon is upon them and the happy couple is leaving for their hotel suite across town. 

Frank yells at the happy couple as they leave “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Tommy laughs and Adam yells back “Hell, what kind of fun is there in that? You’d do anything, Frankie!’ The entire family chuckles as they walk out the door.

Tommy notices how seedy the hotel seems when they pull up into a parking space. “I thought you said that we are staying at a Hilton, Adam? Or at least I told the family that is what you decided. This is far from a Hilton…” Adam gives Tommy a conspiring look. “I know babes but I thought that this would be a better place for us, considering you are going to scream the walls down…” Tommy slaps Adam’s arm and gets out of the car. “Mr. “So convinced that he’s getting laid”…that’s SO bad for a girl’s ego…” Adam laughs and gets the bags out of the car. “Hang out here, honey. I’ll get the key and be right back…”

Adam returns shortly with a room key, taking Tommy’s hand and whistling as they approach the door, bags in his other hand. Once inside Tommy looks around, deciding that the place is not as bad as he originally thought. What does it matter, though? He’s with his mate and that’s all that matters…

The go out and catch their dinner then return to the hotel room. After showering together (and a quick hand job to help slow things down) Adam leads Tommy to the bed, stripping it down to the bottom sheet and then laying Tommy down gently on the bed. Tommy can see that Adam is holding back as he slowly kisses every inch of Tommy’s skin, relearning his lover’s body as thoroughly as if he were painting a picture with tongue and fingertips. 

Adam takes Tommy into his mouth, sucking and licking until Tommy explodes on his tongue and down his throat. Tommy pulls Adam off with his hands in Adam’s hair, whining as he tries to tell his love “Baby…need you inside of me…” Adam growls out in response, his body moving up on the bed to cover Tommy completely. 

Adam finds Tommy moist inside, his hole stretching easily enough to take Adam’s two fingers without much trouble. When he adds another Tommy whines in pain, confirming that he isn’t ready to knot with him yet. But Adam doesn’t care, as long as he gets to show his love exactly how much he loves him. That’s all that Adam wants…

Adam gently lines his cock up at Tommy’s hole. “Baby, we’ll go slow I promise. If it hurts too much just tell me and we’ll stop, ok?” Tommy looks deep into Adam’s eyes, not a trace of nervousness showing as he wraps his arms around Adam’s neck and pulls him downwards. “Ok Adam…I’m ready.”

Adam is as good as his word, sliding carefully and gently inside his mate. But as soon as he bottoms out inside of Tommy something happens. Tommy isn’t sure what exactly…just that Adam isn’t completely with him any longer…

Adam starts to slam himself inside of Tommy, acting as if he were some cheap whore that Adam picked up on a street corner and couldn’t be bothered to give a shit about. Tommy gasps out in pain, his hands grabbing at Adam’s arms trying to get his attention. “Adam…Adam STOP! PLEASE…STOP ADAM YOU’RE HURTING ME!” Adam continues to slam into Tommy, his cock expanding and his knot beginning to grow. Tommy tries to push Adam back but fails, his strength nothing against the weight and strength of his mate. Tommy’s wolf whines in fear as Tommy feels his insides stretched beyond his limit, the pain growing worse with each second of growth of the knot inside of him. “Please baby pull out before you can’t…”

“What’s wrong TJ? Don’t you want me to fuck you?” Tommy’s head shoots up, his eyes wide in shock. “What…” That voice. The voice belongs to Damian not his beloved Adam. Looking into Adam’s eyes he sees Damiam’s green instead of blue, sees Damian’s smirk instead of Adam’s. As he feels Adam’s body slamming into his, the knot pushed as deep into him as “Adam” can get Tommy stutters out “Ddddamian???” 

Damian’s voice rumbles through Adam’s body, the green eyes flashing as Adam’s body picks up the pace even further. Tommy moans in pain as he feels the knot scrape along his insides. Adam drops his head down on Tommy’s shoulder, his hands holding Tommy down as he fucks as hard into him as he can. He feels Adam dig his teeth into the claim mark, tearing at his flesh instead of biting down to just stake his claim on Tommy’s body. He is doing all he can to deform the mark, change it…to make it Damian’s.

Tommy looks up in horror into the eyes of the last vamp on earth that he wants anywhere near him much less taking over his mate’s body. Damian’s voice growls out as Adam comes deep inside of Tommy, the knot doing its job to ensure that not a drop is wasted. “C’mon beautiful, you know you’re happy that I’m here to make it a threesome! Loosen up, Tommy Joe…let’s make some babies…”


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings,
> 
> When I wrote this chapter I noticed that it seriously lacks Tommy's POV so the next chapter will be (for the most part at least) written in "Tommy's voice." When I tried to rewrite it this entire chaper became too muddled and ceased to make sense, hence this decision to keep them seperate. I decided to go for "straight to the point" this time...
> 
> The song that I included came on the radio while I wrote the first couple paragraphs of this chapter. I thought it fit in perfectly, considering we ARE speaking of Damian here you know...XO

“Every step you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I’ll be watching you

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I’ll be watching you

Oh can’t you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I’ll be watching you”  
Every move you make—The Police

Twelve hours. Twelve hours of being knotted to Adam’s body. No breaks, no pause…no mercy. Tommy cannot believe that this is happening to him. Damian INSIDE of Adam?? How is that even possible? But then again, Tommy muses, after all they have been through so far he should have just expected as much…

Tommy is so sore he can barely move at all. Damian made sure that Adam stayed inside of him the entire time, filling up Tommy’s insides with come until by the end his little abdomen actually swells up with it, looking pregnant already. When Damian looked down and saw it an evil gleam filled his green eyes, Adam’s body pounding even harder inside of Tommy’s abused one. Adam leaned down over Tommy as Damian’s voice hissed in his ear:

“Never saw this coming did you, babes? Well, YOU NEVER WILL…you will never know if it’s Adam you lie in bed with, if it’s Adam you are fucking or cuddling with, eating with or raising your children with. Will the body that takes you in the middle of the night belong to him…or ME? When you need tenderness will I return to fuck you raw like I’m doing right now? When you need a tender kiss will you experience a punch to your jaw? Awww, don’t be upset love…Adam already had a dark side…I just live there with him now. Kinda like all those horror movies you love to watch in the middle of the night. But this time the demon is in bed with you instead of on the television…” 

“Let him go. Please let him go…” Tommy’s voice cracks as he begs, even though he knows that his words will reach deaf ears. 

“And what about your children, Tommy? You want them to be big and strong just like their daddy, right? Well now you know they will be because they will inherit from both Adam and myself as well as you. They will receive our demon side, Adam’s werewolf side as well as your beauty. Yeah baby think of it…beautiful killing machines that even their mother’s soft voice cannot control. I like that idea a lot…”

Tommy, upon hearing Damian speak of the children that he is certain will come from this night of insanity feels something break inside of himself. He feels disconnected from himself, distant and alone. He feels a layer of ice form on his heart, feels his soul shut down. In his entire existence he has never felt so far from his own soul, as if there is now a wall between himself and Damian/Adam even as Tommy feels the release inside of him again. 

At long last Tommy begins to feel the knot begin to shrink inside of him. Damian lies still, his eyes glazed over and his breathing rapidly decreasing. Tommy lays under Adam’s heavy frame, the pressure on his stomach unbelievably painful. “Damian please, I need…please pull out, please? I hurt so bad.”

Damian grabs a large pillow and yanks up hard on Tommy’s legs, pulling out of Tommy while at the same time jamming the pillow under Tommy’s ass, making sure that it is still left high in the air. “Don’t move, bitch! That large load needs to stay in as long it can if you’ll conceive tonight…” Tommy starts to beg but Damian grabs both of Tommy’s ankles and holds his feet down flat on the bed causing Tommy’s little ass to stay elevated. “Move and I’ll stay in you till morning. Be glad that I’m being nice to you because I want to breed you. If I was being my usual self I’d have kicked your ass by now. Just shut up and take it.”

“Adam” starts to stroke Tommy’s legs and ankles softly which Tommy takes as an effort by Damian to throw Tommy off guard. This is going to be pure hell from now on, trying to dissect every single thought or move on Adam’s part, not sure if he is really dealing with Adam or Damian. This thought causes Tommy to not only start to pull heart away but mentally as well. How in the hell is he going to be able to deal with “double personality” Adam when his “usual” relationship with Adam has always been so up and down to begin with? 

The thoughts in his mind must be playing out on his face because he hears Damian chuckle “We’re gonna be a handful for you, aren’t we baby? Well you’ll get used to it…maybe even like it in the end. You’re used to rough n’ tough by now. You have a soft side to you. With us you get the best of both worlds.”

After another half an hour Damian takes a towel off of the floor and shoves it under Tommy’s ass as he pulls the pillow out. He grabs Tommy around the waist and then sits him up on the towel, the feeling of the mess leaking out of him makes Tommy want to be sick. “I’ll run us a shower and then get us out of here. The bed’s a mess and my princess needs a clean place for round #2, right baby?” 

Damian heads into the bathroom and starts a shower, Tommy trying like hell to escape but his body outright refusing to cooperate with him. Once placed into the shower he finds his hair and body gently washed and then a large towel run softly over his body. Damian dresses him and carries him to the car, leaving him just long enough to return the keys to the hotel office. 

Tommy sits frozen in the car staring out the windshield. 

They drive to another hotel, this one much more luxurious. Damian pays for the room, once again carrying his love to another room and placing him on the bed while growling out “Stay here, I’ll get us a snack.” Five minutes later he returns with a young girl in his arms, his hand over her screaming face. 

Tommy turns his head and in a hollow voice demands “Let her go, Damian.” 

Damian smirks at Tommy as he drags the girl with him over to the bed. “C’mon honey, you know you’re just dying for a bite. Take it.” Tommy shakes his head. “Please Damian, we can go get generic blood at the club down the street…”

Damian sinks his fangs into the girl’s neck, his eyes turning black. After a minute he removes his fangs and rips the girl’s artery in her arm, placing her wrist over a glass on the table and squeezing it tightly. As the glass begins to fill Tommy’s senses come to life. He’s hungry but he doesn’t want to eat this way. For some reason doing this feels as if someone is placing a dagger in his soul. 

After filling the glass and finishing his meal Damian walks out onto the balcony with the girl in his arms, dropping her over the side of balcony and then rubbing his hands together. Tommy glares at him through sad eyes, not really believing what he is seeing. “Just taking the trash out, darling” Damian says as he closes the sliding door, walking back over to the table and then bringing the glass to Tommy. “Drink.” Tommy once again shakes his head. “What’s more cruel? Killing her the way I did or wasting her blood now that she’s dead, knowing she died for you? I think the latter…” Damian sits down next to Tommy. “Drink it…or I will force you to.” He pushes the glass between Tommy’s lips to part them, his eyes blazing as he watches Tommy swallow the blood that is forced down this throat. “Excellent, darling.” He smirks at Tommy as he pulls his shirt over his head.

Tommy softly replies “I hate you.”

Damian laughs as he runs his hand through Tommy’s hair, tangling his fingers as he pulls his hand up sharply so that their eyes meet. “No you don’t baby, you just don’t know it yet. You’ll get used to my style of love and then you’ll never want Adam again, just me...ONLY me! I love you, Tommy Joe…always have. It’s just my kind of love isn’t exactly candlelight and roses…”

Tommy looks down, his voice dead as he replies “You don’t love me, Damian…you just want to own me.” 

Damian pushes Tommy back on the bed, finishes undressing and then climbs on top of Tommy’s chest. While painfully yanking down on Tommy’s jaw with one hand he shoves his cock into Tommy’s open mouth, his leering mouth uttering “Same thing, love…same thing….”

 

 

Gerard is being a pissy bitch tonight. FINALLY he has his beautiful Frankie naked and on top of him and THIS happens??!? I mean come on…how much more is Gee really expected to put up with…

After all the tragedy, the multiple times that Frankie has rushed away from Gee’s side to save the family, save Tommy, help Adam, ect…it’s a full moon and they are in the same place at the same time! Gee politely asked Jay to give the two of them time alone (well, that’s not exactly true…Jay kinda suggested it and then Gee agreed) then Gee did some whispering in Frank’s ear, telling him all the naughty things that he wants to do to Frank, how he cannot wait to feel Frank’s knot deep inside of him, how good he wants to make Frank feel…and then it happened.

Gerard led Frankie to their bedroom, barely shutting the door on them as he reaches in to undo Frank’s pants. “Anxious, are we?” Frank growls, his cock already half hard at the thought of how good Gee’s mouth is going to feel on him. “Been thinking of fucking nothing else for forever, Frank” Gee answers back, wasting no time in licking Frank’s cock before taking it straight down his throat. Frank’s moans are echoed by Gee’s, the feeling sending electric shocks down Frank’s body and straight to his cock. “Holy shit baby suck me harder! I want to get into that tight ass of yours, want to fill you up so bad.” Gee growls and sucks harder, Frank’s cock slamming into the back of his throat over and over. 

Frank sinks his hands into Gee’s hair, pulling backwards until his cock leaves Gee’s mouth with an obscene sounding pop. Gee whines as Frank kicks off his pants, his hands reaching to make short work of Gee’s pants at the same time. As Gee yanks off his own shirt he says “Don’t want foreplay baby just fuck me…c’mon, you know you wanna.” Frank growls loudly as he shoves Gee back onto the bed “Scoot up baby.” Yanking off his shirt Frank climbs onto the bed and between Gee’s spread legs. “No prep honey, I’ve taken care of it. Sink it in and take me…” 

Frank places two fingers into Gee just to make sure, pulling them out as soon as he realizes that Gee is slick and stretched. Frank then fucks his cock into Gee, both of them making moans of pleasure at how tight, how big, how perfect…until Frank bottoms out and holds completely still, his mind wandering off, his arms locked and his cock stilling deep inside of Gee. 

Gee tries to say something to get his attention, get him to start moving…ANYTHING but no response at all from his mate. Frank looks like one of the wax figures in a museum, completely still and almost fake in appearance. Gee slaps Frank on the arm, his chest and then finally upside his head with not even the tiniest movement to show that Frank comprehends that he is even inside of Gerard. 

Now normally Gee would be understanding, sympathetic, hell, even majorly worried about his mate and what he is seeing behind those open eyes. But Gee, being half human/half wolf(while under the pull of the full moon) couldn’t give a shit right now about any of these things—HE JUST WANTS LAID! He hasn’t been with his mate in oh-so-long and has craved his touch so badly, especially since he now shares his body with another side of himself that drives him to distraction most of the time, demanding its fair amount of time with its mate (that it DAMN sure ISN’T getting!) He wants to not only get laid but he craves spending private time with Frank laughing and cuddling, talking about their future together…all those fun and private things that make a couple just that—a couple.

That and something else. Since the last full moon Gee’s body has held a secret that it isn’t ready to share with its mate just yet. Gerard may be mistaken…but he believes that his body is now ready to carry pups and he can’t wait to find out if his suspicions are founded in truth…

So Gee in a moment of desperation, does something that he never thought he would do.

He extends his were fangs and bites Gee’s forearm as hard as he can.

After about a minute the pain sensors in Frank’s body have finally found their way to his brain signaling that Gerard is indeed biting into his arm all the way to the tendons. But he is having a hard time coming back to himself, even talking to his mate.

Suddenly removing his fangs and flipping them over Gee pulls his body away from Frank, feels Frank slide out of him. Frank starts to blink as he becomes more animated, his first thought being “What the hell is going on?” 

“Gee baby? Why did you…”

Gerard pulls his clothes on, his movements betraying his anger. He's got to get out of here; put space between them before he does or says something that he will regret forever.

Once dressed he storms out of the room and heads out of the hotel room even before Frank can move on the bed. He has no idea where he is going and he doesn’t care…as long as he can get the hell away from his mate that he feels has turned his back on him and abandoned him for the last time…

 

 

Tommy lies worn out and sore, Damian still inside of him. This go-round has surprised Tommy to no end—Damian whispering words of love to him, was gentle (for Damian at least) with him as he rode Tommy through the knotting. If Tommy closed his eyes and became lost enough in the cadence of the voice in his ear he could have convinced himself that the voice he was hearing was Adam’s, that the body taking him indeed completely belonged to his mate. One look into the green eyes told a different story though. 

Suddenly Damian’s head shoots up and he pauses. “Sorry babes but I have to make a call. Be right back.” He pulls himself out of Tommy who hisses at the movement of the knot as it moves out of him, come gushing out of his used hole and onto the towels below him. Whatever it is it must be important for Damian to miss an opportunity to further breed Tommy much less let lose all his hard work like this. 

After five minutes Damian returns with wash cloths and more towels, gently washing Tommy all over. “Can’t let my princess stay dirty now can I?” Tommy scoffs “I’m no princess, Damian” and then feels a strong hand under his chin pulling it up so that his eyes can meet his captor’s. “Yes, you are if I say so. Don’t fight me baby…it isn’t healthy for you…” Tommy lowers his eyes and nods. No need fighting about something stupid with someone who has already placed you in an iron maiden…

“C’mon Tommybaby time for a nap. We still have two more days of the full moon ahead of us…”

 

 

Frank searches for an hour before finally finding Gerard leaning against the doorway of the old shed at the mansion, tears trailing unheeded down his cheeks. Frank finally walks up to Gee and places his arms around his middle, pulling his mate against his chest and holding on for dear life.  
Gee’s words sound muffled as he says “Do you remember all the fun we had out here? Even though we always worried that Ray and Mikey would find us together…all the wrestling matches on the old blankets, giggling and making love till dawn…”

Frank grunts in agreement. “Mikey would warn me to stay away from you…and I would just nod and then come out here to find you already in my blankets…”

Gerard sighs deep enough to rattle his bones. “Who would ever think that we would look back and realize that those were the good times?”  
Frank rubs his hands up and down Gee’s back. “These are the good times too, baby…” Gee shakes his head keeping his head down. “No they’re not. I love you more every single day…but things have changed.” Frank scoffs “But it’s not like it’s gonna be like this forever babes…” 

Gerard gives Frank a level look that could scald water. “Easy for you to say, Franklin. I’m not the one out there putting his neck on the line for the family all the time, you are. You have some fucking superhero shit going on that makes me just want to kick your teeth in every time you run off to take on the evils of the world single handed. You my love have NO IDEA what It’s like to sit here and wonder if the one you love more than life itself is EVER coming home again…” 

Frank tightens his hold on Gee, holding him as close to his heart as possible. “Baby, you are my everything. We both love Jay but it’s a different kind of love—not less, just different. But the two of us connect on another level of the heart that no one else can touch. You are my mate, my one and only mate and I adore and love you more than I can say. I’m sorry that I have been running off playing Superman but there are times when I’m the only one who can do what I do. But I promise that I will do my best to stay out of the line of fire from now on as much as possible. I’m sorry that I caused you pain…”

Gee sighs, his hand gently stroking Frank’s cheek. “Frank, I know you probably better than you know yourself and I know that you are just saying that to get me back to the hotel and into your bed…and it’s working…” Gee kisses Frank gently on the lips “…so what say we get going…”

A short time later the two of them are sprawled out on their bed picking things up where they left off. As Frank bottoms out inside of his mate once again Gee sighs and softly says “I’m so sorry Frank for the way I ran out earlier…” Frank responds “UUGGGHHH baby, it’s ok just please don’t …ever do it…OH DAMN!...again…” Frank rocks steadily into Gee picking up the rhythm as he drops his head down to Gee’s shoulder. 

Frank’s knot grows and as he comes deep inside of Gerard he keeps his head lowered…so Gee can't see his eyes change to glowing bright green as Frank impregnates him…


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy chapter! Finally, a chance for Tommy to explain some of what's been on his mind...even if he IS rudely interrupted as he does so...

“Don’t be scared  
I’ve done this before  
show me your teeth…”

“Tell me something that will save me  
I need a man that makes me alright  
Tell me something that will change me  
I’m gonna love you with my hands tied  
Show me your teeth”

“Help need a man  
Show me your fangs”  
Teeth…Lady Gaga

(As Gaga explained..."Teeth" stands for "Truth"...) 

 

Hey guys, Tommy here. Yeah so I had the last three nights lying in the arms of my half Adam/half madman boyfriend to think about the shit that’s been going on in my life lately. And, since you are currently reading this/in my head…you know just how shitty things have been! 

Well once I managed to think shit through it dawned on me that many of you may have questions…you know, about why I do the things I do, why I react in ways that may not make sense. I get it. I had to really search my soul to come up with the answers, especially to the question that I have been wrestling with the hardest…why haven’t I tried to escape from Damian these last three nights? Well, since you have decided to take this journey with me I figured I might as well let you into my world…let you see it from my point of view…

See, I love Adam. I know…you all know this, right? I mean, you came away with this idea from the very beginning of this tale. But it is the fact that all other facts are built on…my love for Adam. It’s why I’m still here and it’s what Damian hates—and wants to destroy—the most. 

Let me start at the beginning so that you may understand it all. When I became a vamp I thought that being a rough-n-tough vamp was the only way to go. I knew that Ray expected me to lead the family someday so I thought I couldn’t be anything but dominate—even though it’s not my role to play. Little did I know that I’m meant by my very nature to be subordinate. Adam is not only my Alpha but my mate and even though I am an Omega I’m still a sub. Nothing wrong with it but I still had to come to grips with that fact and what it would mean for our relationship.

I have to admit something to you—I LOVE being a sub! I love having Adam’s larger body cover me and press me into the mattress. I love being commanded to carry out orders knowing that they are being issued for my pleasure as well as my lover’s. I especially love knowing that I am giving pleasure, happy when I receive it in return but not really looking for it. My goal is to make my lover feel as if they are the center of the universe…which they are. I still have a sassy, smart-mouthed side, don’t get me wrong. I still can be tough when I need to be. I just am more in tuned with my body, mind and soul than I ever have been, and I want to give to Adam all I am and more…

Of course I am NOT speaking of Damian at all. The last thing I want to do is to sink to my knees for that bastard! But of course I’d spend the rest of my life on my knees if Adam even just suggested it to me, if it were what he really wanted…

If it’s not in your nature to be this way I’m sure that you are sitting there scratching your head thinking that I’m insane but that’s ok, maybe I just am. Even that would be ok cause all I know is it’s the right thing for ME...which leads me to the issue of evil Adam. Asking why I’m accepting it? Well why not!? Everyone has a dark side if they wish to acknowledge it or not, it’s just their M. O.—I think of it as “The devil you know.” I would rather have my mate lay their cards out on the table so I know what I’m getting. I’m in love with a half evil werevamp. Can’t get any more straightforward…or descriptive…than that, right?

I was never in love with Damian. True, I looked at him as a father figure in the beginning because he was my original maker. I remember seeing him in the village before my turning. Hell, who could forget him!?

There were very few in our village with money. The day that Damian came to town he was dressed from head to toe in satin, leather and lace…and stood out like a sore thumb! His blonde hair long and shiny, his eyes bright. Everyone turned and bowed when he went by…everyone but me. My mind was on Robbie, on coming up with a plan to escape together undetected. Little did I know that Damian had made me his target the second he laid eyes on me. 

When he abandoned me it crushed me. I spent decades alone trying to avoid who I became. But the tricky part about being a vamp is the same tricky part about being a sub…at the core of it all you are what you are. You have needs to fill and you fill them…like it or not.  
Ray helped give me guidance, Mikey gave me a family. Gerard gave me hope. I learned so much from them all and I grew to love them as if I were born to them. Maybe in some twisted fate kinda way I was. 

 

 

Damn but Damian has a tight grip! As soon as I got comfortable in the bed he spooned up behind me, yanking me against his chest and practically crushing me into undeath! I mean I’m strong but come on! His strength along with Adam’s is too much sometimes. At least with him snoring in my ear I can pretend that I’m alone with my boyfriend instead of sharing a bed with two others…

Can you imagine if I tried to sell this shit to the Syfy Television Network? They’d laugh and tell me to fuck off…

 

 

One day I was flipping through television channels and I landed for a moment on the Dr. Phil show. He was trying to tell some guy to stop picking on his woman who had “emotional paralysis” from an abusive relationship. The good doctor was trying to point out that not only does abuse leave mental scars but that those scars color the way the survivor sees their life and those around them, sometimes even decades after the abusive situation is over if the person does not get some kind of professional help. Well, I’ll let you in a another secret—I thought all that psychobabble was bullshit before but the truth is??? Dr. Phil sure knows what he’s talking about…cause I’m living proof!

My time being Damian’s obsession has damaged me in lots of ways. My reactions to things are off, I’m doing things that I normally would NEVER do. Like when Damian left me alone in that hotel room while he went off to get us a “snack”…I’m sure you thought to yourself “Tommy, get the fuck out of there!” right? Or why didn’t I just pick up the phone and get help? 

It’s common knowledge that the abused brain works differently than a “normal brain” and I am living proof of it. Why didn’t I run, get help? Cause I know Damian, know how he acts/reacts. He’s lurking inside my boyfriend…INSIDE HIM! If I had tried to get help he would have hurt Adam in some way, I’m sure of it. And I know that even though he cannot say it right now Adam’s going through hell having that bastard controlling his every move. Adam loves me, he wouldn’t hurt me or force himself on me the way that Damian has. This sick game is eating me up inside so I can just imagine the agony my mate is in.

I am now regretting my decision to ask the family to “give us some space” during the full moon. Since we have been living at the hotel we have all been in “each other’s pockets” with no form of privacy for each couple. Yeah I know, how in the hell can I want privacy with Damian on the loose? Why wouldn’t I??? I mean, Adam and I just lost our pups, it’s our first full moon as a couple, my boyfriend is sexy as hell and I wanted a chance to fuck him in private…I mean hell HAVE YOU SEEN MY MAN??? That should answer the question! Anyone in their right mind would want to get that man alone even though it might backfire…

I also wanted to give Frankie and Gee a chance to have some privacy. If Adam and I would have stayed they both would have been knocking on our door every other second asking “Are you alright in there???” Yeah, no…I knew it wouldn’t work so no way…and I think that Gee is ripe for babies, he just has changed in a way that makes me think that if he and Frank get some “love” done he’s gonna carry for sure. Gerard would be adorable pregnant and I just hope I’m right…I feel guilty as hell for taking Frankie away from Gee all the time. Yeah, it’s fucking embarrassing to be a vampire and need saved every other second. It’s a new situation for me to be sure but I think it would be worse to be Gerard, never knowing from one second to the next if your mate is coming home. I owe them both more than I can say for everything that they have been through because of me.

I am lucky as hell that my family loves me so much, that they support me and want only the best for me. And I can’t wait to get to know the newest members of our family, they seem like wonderful people, especially Satene and Trick… 

 

 

“What’cha thinking about, Tommy Joe? You should be asleep. Didn’t I wear you out enough earlier?” Damian asks, humor in his voice. I try to remain calm but my voice softly shakes as I answer “Yes Damian you did wear me out. I was just thinking of the family…”

“Ah yes…the family. Of course you would be thinking of them wouldn’t you?” Damian’s voice is dripping with sarcasm. 

“Now Damian, you have to be fair. If you are going to be hiding out in Adam’s body then you are going to have to deal with them on a regular basis…” Damian slaps my ass sharply. “Tommy darling…” He reaches around me and takes my cock in his hand, jacking me sharply a few times to keep my mouth shut as he continues “…I do NOT have to be fair, ever! Have you met me??? You know I play by my own rules…”

“Uuuuuuu” I moan out in pain as he pulls a few more times, wrapping his fingers tightly around the base of my cock. “I only meant…please stop!...are you going to keep your lurking inside Adam a secret…or…”

Damian throws back his head and laughs. “I couldn’t give a shit if they find out or not baby. The challenge…” Damian lets go of my cock and flips us both over, pulling me up onto my knees and elbows “…will be trying to exorcise me out of your beloved…before you fall in love with me as well…”

I choke out a laugh as Damian wraps his fingers around my cock again as he slams deep into me. “Me, love you? Not…possible…” Damian laughs as I moan out under him, his fingers playing my cock like a guitarist would make love to guitar strings. “Baby, you are already falling for me, you just don’t know it yet. I’M the one that brought out your sub side, I’M the one that taught you how to obey, I’m the one that showed you all the hidden parts of your body AND mind…”

I grit my teeth as I growl out “And YOU’RE the one that killed my children!” 

Damian pounds my ass, his hand bringing me to yet another orgasm as he smugly chuckles in my ear “Yeah baby but…uuuggg…I’m giving you mine in exchange. Fair deal, don’t you think love?”

 

 

After Damian comes in me three more times he finally pulls me back down into his arms and drifts back to sleep, words of love on his lips. As I run my fingers softly over Adam’s face the tears that I can never seem to avoid any more fill my eyes. Damian’s words keep torturing my mind over and over. 

Love him? Is he truly crazy??

I can’t love someone I hate…can I?

I mean, yeah, he’s right about some things. He was the first to introduce me to my submissive side…but what a fucking way to do it! The torture, losing my babies…the tears pour out of my eyes. I miss my babies so badly! I want them in my arms, I want to talk to them, tell them that Adam and I love them. I want to see life in their eyes, hear their little voices call out for me. For the first time in a long time I wish that my body was human. Being an immortal means that I heal faster than humans which means that my body healed faster than my mind. It kinda leaves me feeling off balanced, ya know? 

I reach down and run my hand gently over my stomach. I can still feel Damian’s come slowly dripping out of me, the thought appealing to my moon-driven mind. My body craves more pups but my mind is rebelling at the thought. But either way the decision is out of my hands. I lick my lips as I close my eyes, my mind’s eye already seeing my stomach growing. I have no idea how I know but I DO know. 

I’m pregnant. 

Will Adam hate me? Will he turn his back on our…or Damian’s…pups? Will he leave me when hears the news? 

 

Five hours later I get the answers to my questions.

When my eyes open I am looking into the eyes of my mate. ADAM! I reach out and wrap my arms around his neck, attempting to pull him close for a kiss. 

His clear blues eyes look briefly into mine and then back down…

to my swollen stomach…


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for others to have issues...
> 
> I must admit Adam is my favorite in this chapter...XO

I freeze when Adam’s eyes meet mine again. The expression on his face is guarded, his blue eyes iced over. For the first time in our relationship I have absolutely no idea what is going on behind that beautiful face. His gaze runs down my body, stopping when it lands on my swollen stomach.

I give Adam a small, apologetic smile that he does not see. I tangle my hand in his thick hair, gently running the strands through my fingers. Still no response. I softly run my fingertips down the side of Adam’s face from the top of his cheek to his chin, resting them there as I ask, the question clear in my quivering voice. “Adam honey? Please say something…”

Adam continues to stare at my midsection, his face blank. I start to feel panic rise in my chest. I reach out both hands and place them on his shoulders as I softly growl “Adam please! Hit me, hug me…whatever but PLEASE say something…”

Another minute passes before Adam starts to slowly move down the bed, stopping next to me only when his head is parallel with my belly. I hold my breath as he moves closer, pausing when he is hovering over my baby bump…

And then he places his lips against it, blowing air out of his mouth and making a noise (as well as a tickling sensation with his lips that makes me giggle) as the vibrations ripple across my little belly. 

The second he stops and pulls back…I feel several kicks as the pups make themselves known to their father, obviously enjoying the game he is playing with them. Adam leans in again, content to continue this little game until I am laughing, tears running down my cheeks, my voice broken by gasps and sharp little giggles as I beg him to stop. “Please honey, mommy needs a break! You are tickling me…”

Adam raises his head, his eyes still locked on my baby bump as the pups continue to wiggle around, the pads of their paws pressing up against the inside of my skin. It doesn’t hurt as much as it is slightly uncomfortable, and Adam finally gets the point that a little bit of play goes a long way when you have the equivalent of a soccer game being played out in such a small space. Adam mutters something, his eyes never moving. I stroke his cheek as I ask softly “What honey?”

A lone tear runs down Adam’s left cheek as he repeats his comment in a stunned monotone. “They’re…alive.”

I get it. I understand Adam’s lack of interaction with me. I suddenly understand his initial lack of emotion…hell, I get his longing to play with our pups. 

He had to prove it all to himself, in his terms…in his own way. Adam was just as scared as I was when I opened my eyes. I’m sure the same questions ran through his mind that plagued me as well…”What if they’re dead?” “What if he doesn’t want them?” and especially…”What if he doesn’t want ME?”

Adam softly strokes my stomach, his expression full of awe. “I…is this alright, Tommy? I mean…does it hurt?” I shake my head no. “Touch me all you want, Adam. They were just getting rough for a moment and I’m not exactly used to it yet…”

Adam nods, his face still stunned but apologetic. “I…yeah, this is new to both of us, sorry.” I feel the pups respond to Adam, one of them pushing against his hand through my skin. “They love you honey, they already want to meet their daddy…” Adam gently lays his cheek against my belly, laughing when he feels a paw kick his cheek. “Feels as if they would rather beat up their daddy! But that’s ok with me…”

I stroke Adam cheek as I ask “Do you have any idea how long I will carry for?” Adam answers, his finger reaching out to trace the paw print pushing upwards. “Nine to eleven weeks, babes. We need to get ready quickly…” 

I look down, trying hard to decipher from the many different paw prints on my belly how many little ones are inside of me. “And how many pups can I carry at one time?” 

Adam raises his eyes to me, his expression bland as he answers “Well babes…according to Frankie the average number is three…”

“WHAT????” My raised voice causes the pups to recede from Adam’s hand, causing Adam to pout as he says “But babes…it’s just an average! It could be less…”

I raise up, my bump becoming more prevalent as I struggle to stand next to the bed. “Or it could be more, right Adam?” When he doesn’t respond I timidly ask “And just how many does our “wolf healer” say is the MOST I could possibly carry?” Adam slowly stands, his stance clearly showing that he is more interested in the state of the sheets on the bed than answering my question…

“Four or five…”

I turn around, my sore body protesting as I reach for my tee shirt. “Come on! We are going back to the hotel and asking Frankie for an exam before I freak out completely…”

 

Adam practically carries me everywhere on our way back to the hotel, the gesture both adorable and hitting on just this side of pissing me completely off. “ADAM! I’m pregnant NOT AN INVALID! I CAN walk you know!” Adam places my feet back down on the ground as he mumbles “Sorry. Thought you may be tired.” He is so damn adorable that I can’t stay angry with him, my hand stroking his arm as I explain “Thank you for the thought honey but really I’m fine.” 

When we enter the suite we are surprised to find it almost completely empty, with only Gee and Frankie’s voices echoing from the back of the suite. Adam and I turn to one another, our expressions showing our surprise. It appears that we have walked in on an argument…

“Damn it, Gerard! Why in the fuck didn’t you tell me you were in heat? I would have made sure that I stayed away…” 

Gee’s voice trembles as he answers “I…thought you wanted…”

Frank strides out of their bedroom and out of our hotel suite, storming past us as if we are invisible. I give Adam a silent look and he nods, running out of the suite to follow Frank while I turn towards the bedroom to comfort Gee.

I find him on his bed curled into a ball, his body rocking with his sobs. With my heart in my throat I sit down on the bed and gently place a hand on Gee’s shoulder. “Gee? Honey I’m here…” The next thing that I know my arms are filled with a sobbing, trembling were. “Tommy? I…” The sobs that wrack his body take away his words, his chin digging into my shoulder and his hands clenched into my tee shirt, holding on to me as if he would drown if I let go of him. I gently rock him back and forth, whispering soothing words and rubbing his back. “I’m here, Gee. I’m not going anywhere…”

After some time I feel Gee’s breath start to hitch every time he tries to take a deep breath, his hand reaching behind him to press on the small of his back. I instantly reach behind him and rub his lower back, the tension that I feel in his muscles causing me to frown. “Holy hell, honey! You’re back has locked up…” I let go of him and move behind him, pushing gently but firmly on his back as I try to massage the pain away. “That…feels wonderful, Tommy. The pups have been crowding into my back all afternoon…” Another wave of fresh tears. “It’s like they were trying to hide from our argument…”

“Maybe they were, Gerard. They seem to be sensitive little things. They react quickly to outside stimuli.”

Gee arches his back as I continue to rub. “That’s better…they are finally moving back where they need to be…” I hear Gee sigh deeply, his entire torso melting under my fingers. “Thank you so much Tommy. For everything…” 

I move back around to sit in front of Gee again, my movements catching his attention. “Oh my damn you’re pregnant too! You look so beautiful!” I sigh as I smile at the compliment. “I hardly feel beautiful, Gee…I feel fat! But I love it. Let me see you…”

Gerard stands up in front of me and I instantly frown. “You’re not showing yet, Gee! How is that possible?” Gerard rubs his stomach as he sits back down next to me. “I have no idea, since Frankie told me that I’m carrying three pups. Three! Can you believe it? But Tommy, how many?”  
I shake my head as I answer “We came here for Frank to give me an exam but…” Gerard finishes for me by saying “But our fight got in the way. Sorry about that…”

Before we can say anything else we hear raised voices in the living room. Mikey’s voice carries loudly to us through the hotel suite. “Just stay the fuck away from him! Ray is my husband and you keep your hands off of him! I swear to hell I’ll fuck you up if I find you trying to touch him again.”  
Gee and I look at each other as we hear Andrew answer through his laughter “Your HUSBAND? Very funny Mikey! You never gave a fuck about him! I can give him everything he needs, satisfy his cravings that you don’t even know he has! You want to keep him a Dom when he really is a sub just to fulfill YOUR needs not HIS! If we were still in the Dark Realm you would be very happy keeping him your sex slave and fucking him to death when what he really needs to go down on his knees on command!”

Gee and I give each other shocked looks. Ray on his knees? As a sub???? NEVER!—right?

“You! How DARE you tell ME what MY man needs? You think you can just show up here and break us up? Not on your undead body!” We hear what sounds like scuffling and slapping, and when I try to rush to the door Gee grabs my arm to stop me, firmly but gently pushing me down on the bed. “No way Tommy! You stay right here and DON’T MOVE! I’ll go! You already lost more than enough already, I’ll not have you get involved. I’ll be right back…” and with that said Gee storms out of the room.

“Cut it out! Can’t you see that this bitch fight isn’t going to solve anything?” I hear more scuffling and then mumbled words, the suite main door suddenly opening. Ray’s voice bellows through the suite startling me. “Gerard, thank you but I’ll handle this! The last thing I want is you in the middle of this mess.” 

Gerard shuts the bedroom door when he returns, his hair tangled and his face grim. “I have no idea what is going on out there but I think it’s better we stay out of it! Ray’s face is purple and the other two look as though they want to kill each other. We are safer in here!”

I nod, pulling Gee back down next to me. “C’mon Gee, what happened between you and Frank?” 

Gee reaches out and takes my hand in his as he explains “A few days before the full moon I felt…different somehow. I couldn’t really put my finger on what it was except that I felt more emotional than usual. I just chalked it up to all the shit that’s been going on with Damian. I suddenly became hysterical over the idea of losing Frank, wanting to keep him here with me all the time.” I nod my understanding. “This was our first full moon together, I had no idea what to expect. I didn’t know I was in heat, Tommy!” Gee eyes bear down on me, begging me to understand what he is saying. “I practically raped the boy! I clung to him until he knotted with me, and believe me, he wasn’t protesting!” Gee gives me a disgusted look. “He wants to blame me, well he should look in the mirror! He sure wasn’t trying to push me away…”

“This morning I roll over and I feel the pups move inside me. I freaked out at first. I was scared to tell Frank…we never spoke about starting a family so I…just laid there getting to know my babies. I kept stroking my stomach, watching them play with my hand when I heard a growl from behind me. I tensed and the babies curled into my back as if they were afraid of their father. Frank flipped me over and told me to stay still. The next thing I know he’s examining me, telling me that I’m carrying three pups, the look in his eyes murderous. I…begged him to talk to me, to tell me why he was so mad. He told me that it was all my fault that they were born, what was I thinking, how could I set him up like that? I…” tears start to flow again as Gee chokes out “…think he hates our babies. How could he hate them? Didn’t we make them out of love? Don’t we love each other enough? I don’t want to lose him Tommy…”

 

 

Adam finally catches up to Frank after a long run which ends at a pond, Frank jumping into the water before morphing back into his human half. Adam comes to a stop at the water’s edge, his nose sniffing the air and his ears back. Frank gives a laugh as he resurfaces, his eyes taking in Adam’s stance and angry ear twitch. “Are you coming in or do we have to drag out this conversation through telepathy, Adam? I’d rather speak than howl, takes less time…” 

Adam growls then jumps into the water, his human side appearing as the water parts around his head. As he shakes the water out of his ears Adam gives Frank an accusing look, his tone ice cold as he starts with “You are an ass for leaving Gee like that…”

Frank turns his back and swims over to the side of the pond, pulling himself out of the water and sitting at the water’s edge, totally disregarding his nudity. “And this coming from the werevamp who walked out on his mate HOW MANY TIMES??? It’s a little late to be preaching to the choir now, don’t you think?”

Adam growls and swims over to Frank’s side, yanking him harshly back into the water by his ankle. “What has transpired between my mate and myself is not open for discussion right now, Frank. I never walked out on my pregnant mate like you just did…”

Frank looks up into Adam’s face as he responds “I could make a rude comment but I’ll keep my mouth shut, as you should do if you wish to remain in this family, Adam. I KNOW what lurks inside of you…” When Adam fails to respond Frank continues “If I do not want my pups that is none of your business…”

Adam gasps, the sound loud in the quiet countryside. He grabs Frank by the shoulders and shakes him a few times before choking out “What the FUCK do you mean, you don’t WANT your pups?! You and Gee created them…”

Frank gives Adam a blank look, his eyes glazed over. “You heard me. I don’t WANT them! Let Gee raise them…”

Adam can’t help himself. His fist flies on its own, connecting with the side of Frank’s head. His rage is out of control…

…so much so that he fails to hear the words that Frank whispers as Adam’s fist makes contact.

“They’re not mine anyways…”

 

“Goddamnit, Robbie! Now look what you’ve done…”

Robbie gives Bob a startled look. It's the first time since he met Bob that he truly seems afraid of his boyfriend's reactions. He watches as the girl runs out of Bob’s grasp, heading for the park and her freedom. It wasn't Robbie's intention to interfer with his boyfriend's dinner. He snuck out of the hotel after Bob left, following him to the park to watch the whole "catch your dinner"...thing. Robbie figured that, if he wanted to ask Bob for the gift of immortality the least he can do is find out all he can about it first. So what does he do? Gives himself away by trying to get a closer look...and ends up costing Bob his meal in the process...

Bob growls out his frustrations. Damn it, he’s been out here all night and there has hardly been a soul out this evening! He finally gets a chance at a meal and Robbie has to go and ruin it…

He leaves Robbie behind, pouncing on the girl and taking her down after a few step, her neck breaking in his grasp. Bob lowers his head and bites, the sounds behind him causing Bob to turn with the girl in his arms, his eyes meeting his boyfriend’s as he drains the last drop from the dead girl. Bob raises his lips from her neck and asks “Why the fear, honey? Afraid I’ll do this to you someday?” 

Robbie swallows, his throat trying to clear as he answers in a shaky voice “No Bobby.”

Bob throws the girl down on the ground and in a blink of an eye has pulled Robbie into the nearby shadows. “Then why are you shaking, baby? You sure you’re not scared?”

Robbie shakes his head, his voice clearer as he looks into Bob’s eyes. “Change me please, Bobby?...”

Bob looks back into Robbie’s eyes as he sighs deeply.

“No…never.”


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Am in the middle of packing to move (which will take place in a few weeks) so things are insane right now for me. Sorry this chapter is short but it sets things up for the next one, which will be much longer and full of more drama.
> 
> I will be starting a new job and my second master's program the end of August, with the move before then. I promise to continue both this story and "What If" but some chapters may be short, I apologize in advance for that! Love all you guys, thank you for reading and sticking by me! xoxoxo

“What?” Robbie can’t believe what he is hearing, doesn’t WANT to believe it. “What did you say, Bob?”

“I said no, never Robbie and I mean it. I will never change you. End of subject.” He continues to stare Robbie down as if they were in a poker game, each thinking they have the best hand…trying to see which one of them will fold first.

The loser this time is Robbie.

Robbie gives Bob a silent look full of regret and resignation. He nods once and then turns on his heel, not back towards the hotel but towards downtown. Bob continues to stand still for another moment before yelling out “Where are you going, Robbie?” Robbie calls out over his shoulder “I’m heading to a bar so I can drown my sorrows, Bob. If you can dismiss me so easily I can dismiss you as well. We’re over. Get yourself another boyfriend.”

 

 

Ray enters the room to find Gee trying to separate Mikey and Andrew in the center of the living room of their hotel room. He hears the growled out words that pass between them and realizes that the two are fighting over him. Now, most men would feel cocky, get an attitude over the idea of two lovers fighting over him.

Ray? It irritates the hell out of him.

Circling around behind the two combatants Ray places a gentle hand on Gee’s shoulder, gently backing him up a little. Out of the corner of him eye he notices Gee’s stomach ripple a little, sees first a flash of panic then a proud look move over Gee’s face. Ray realizes that his son is carrying pups and he chokes up a bit as he softly mummers in Gee’s ear “Thank you Gee honey. Why don’t you take those sweet babies to your room and I’ll be there shortly, ok?” Gee gives Ray a sweet smile and nods, backing away and walking slowly to his room. Once the bedroom door closes Ray turns on his wife and his former master and asks in a voice laced with acid “What in the fuck do the two of you think you’re doing?” 

Mikey gives Ray a look that clearly is begging for support. “Honey, I was just telling this asshole here that there is no way that you would leave me and our family for him. Whatever passed between you in the other Realm doesn’t exist here! I am your wife and I love you with all my heart…” “And you are miserable trying to live up to the expectations of this bitch and the family that you serve! You have other needs that have nothing to do with him at all, and I can satisfy the other side of you, give you what you so badly need…”

Ray pushes his way between the two of them, raising both hands to stop the flow of words. In a sad voice Ray asks “Have either one of you asked me, DIRECTLY ASKED ME what I want, what I need? No, the two of you just assume to know my wants and needs as if they were your own needs that you are arguing about! Did you stop to consider that I may have different needs here now that we are back, that I may not even know what it is that want, or…THAT I MAY NOT WANT EITHER OF YOU ANY LONGER??? No, of course not! The two of you are self-centered, only wanting me to be submissive or dominate and nothing else! Well guess what? I’ve changed, I’m not the same vamp that I was before my time in the Dark Realm. Until you take the time to spend time with me, find out what I’m really like now and what I want the two of you can just go FUCK OFF! I’m gonna go spend time with my sons, if the two of you will excuse me…” and with that Ray makes his way to Gee’s bedroom, Mikey and Andrew left to stand in stunned silence.

As Ray enters the bedroom he calls out “Can I visit?” and Tommy replies “Of course, Grandpa!” as he stands, his baby bump on display. Ray’s face practically splits in two as he says “You too, Tommy? I’m so glad…” Ray reaches out and strokes his hands over both boy’s stomachs, pups kicking and pushing into his palms as he gently rubs for a few minutes. “I’m so happy! Congrads to the two of you…” Ray looks carefully at Gee’s face, noticing the tear tracks drying and new tears threatening. Ray hugs Tommy first, then turns to take Gee into his arms, squeezing tightly. “What’s wrong honey?” 

Gee tries to stutter out an explanation but fails miserably, forcing Tommy to tell Ray what happen. “Oh baby, Frankie’ll be back, don’t worry. He loves you very much.” Under his breath Tommy hears Ray mumble “and if he doesn’t come back…I’ll drag him back…”

 

 

Frank scrambles out of the water, Adam hot on his heels. Morphing quickly Frank runs back to where he left his clothes. He just wants to get his clothes on and put as much distance between himself and Adam as he possible can. 

When he reaches the clearing he changes back into his human half, only seconds later to be knocked to the ground by Adam. But it’s not Adam that confronts him as he pushes upwards, trying to dislodge the larger body on top of him. 

“What’s wrong, Iero? Dont’cha wanna be under me? Or is it more fun with me inside your body, forcing you to rape your mate?”

Frank freezes, looking up into the green eyes staring down at him, Damian’s smirk on Adam’s face. Frank feels bile rise in his throat as he tries to think back to the night of the mating. Did Gee act as if he had been raped the next morning? Was he trying to hide what really happened? Frank has no idea…

“Gee is quite a stunner, Frank! You sure as hell picked a beautiful mate. I had no idea that Gee’s ass would be so tight…” Frank growls and Damian laughs. “Oh come on now, Frankie boy! When I learned how to take over souls I knew I’d have to try Adam out first. That way I could make Tommy mine, give him MY pups. But I soon realized that just fucking Tommy wasn’t enough. I thought about Gee, how I always wondered what it would be like to fuck him…so I did, through you! And now he is having my pups as well! Two litters of babies ALL MINE! I’m sure that they will all be just like their daddy…” 

Damian grinds down on Frankie, his naked cock rubbing against Frank’s. “Why don’t we just have some fun, Frank? I know you have always wanted Adam inside of you…why not now? That way you can experience the fun your mate felt while I was in your body pounding the hell out of him…” 

Damian grabs Frank’s ankles and yanks upward, placing his forearm across them as he lines up Adam’s cock at Frank’s hole. He shoves forward, impaling Frank who is neither stretched or lubed. Frank’s screams scare the birds in the trees as he uses all his strength to try and push the bigger and stronger body off…and out…of him.

Damian starts a punishing pace, his cock streaked with Frank’s blood. He makes sure to hit Frank’s prostate with each push, adding slight pleasure to the pain. Frank’s mind wanders a bit, his thoughts going back to Gee, wondering if his love suffered this punishment while he was drifting in space somewhere, his body out of his control.

Damian grunts and fills Frank’s ass with his come then pulls out, not even attempting to finish Frank off and give him any real pleasure whatsoever. Damian then whispers “No Frank…I didn’t treat your little bitch like this…I wanted to make sure that there was every chance that the pups would be bred perfectly. After all…”

Damian reaches down and play slaps Franks cheek as he finishes with “…MY pups will someday rule the Dark Realm…until then they will need both parents. Can’t have Gee hating their "father" all ready, now can I?”


	98. Chapter 98

“Give me a shot to remember and take all the pain away from me…”  
The Sharpest Lives…MCR

Frank lies limply under Adam’s body, staring up into his blue eyes looking, waiting for…there it is. That alertness that means that Adam has returned to his body. He sees Adam blink a few times, sees him look down at his lower half…then at Frank’s lower half…then…

Adam’s head snaps up so sharply Frank hears bones crack. Frank tries to form words, tries to say something, ANYTHING to Adam that might make the moment…better? But he can only shake his head, trying to convey to Adam that he should not feel guilty…

Adam backs away from Frankie as fast and as far as he can, ignoring Frank’s outstretched hand imploring him to stay where he is. Frank finally chokes out “Adam, don’t” as his hand finally grabs onto Adam’s arm, pulling so sharply that Adam topples back down on top of Frank. The two stare deep into each other’s eyes for a moment more until Frank, who is still trying to find a way to make things better between them, does something that he thought he’d never do…

He kisses Adam.

Adam freezes, his lips still against Frank’s. Frank deepens the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of Adam’s lips, seeking to reassure as well as take an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Adam hesitates a few seconds more before taking over, his tongue dueling with Frank’s for dominance. Frank sighs as he gives in…giving to Adam what he needs to make things closer between them again. Frank feels Adam’s tongue searching him out, getting to know him. He feels Adam’s arms tremble against his sides, feels Adam press his body down until there isn’t a sliver of daylight between them. Frank realizes once again how often Adam has crossed his mind, how kissing him like this should be bothering him but it doesn’t…

Adam leans on his elbow and raises one hand, caressing then cupping Frank’s face as he continues kissing him, alternating between light nips and licks back to devouring Frank’s lips. Frank’s moans turn desperate after a while bringing them both back into the moment. Adam pulls back slightly and pauses, smiling down at Frank and chuckling as he lays gentle kisses to Frank’s eye lashes, his cheeks and then moving in for one more passionate kiss. 

Frank feels a chill when Adam moves away yet again. The little voice in the back of Frank’s mind tells him to stop, to just get up and get dressed, to go back home to Gerard. But Frank has never been one to do what he should, instead he is more known to do what he shouldn’t. That is why he sits up and wraps his arms around Adam’s waist, holding him tightly as he whispers “Please don’t leave me, Adam. Please…”

Adam sighs, wraps Frank up in his arms and squeezes him back. “Frankie, I’m sorry I hurt you…” Frank gives an answering sigh and pushes his chin into Adam’s neck. “YOU didn’t hurt me, HE did. And I’m fine. I just…want to lie here with you for a while longer is all…” 

Adam thinks about it and says “That’s really not a very good idea, honey. If we stay here much longer like this both of us will end up regretting it. We have two pregnant mates waiting for us back at the hotel, and you have a lot of explaining to do to Gerard.” 

Frank starts yelling “How can I face my mate if I have NO IDEA if I raped him or not, Adam? Damian was playing mind games with me while he…he told me that he didn’t rape Gee, he was too concerned with breeding him! But what if…” Adam cuts Frank off “Right now your mate is worried that you don’t want the pups he’s carrying! One thing at a time, Frank! Now let’s get moving before we misbehave more than we already have!” Frank starts to choke up but he pulls on his clothes refusing to look at Adam as he does. He feels as if he has ruined everything, his relationships with both Gee and Adam. When Adam tries to wrap his arm around Frank’s shoulder he is surprised when Frank moves out of his reach, walking away quickly towards the hotel.

 

Tommy wraps a towel around his waist as he steps out of the shower. After Gee finally cried himself to sleep Ray ran his hand through Tommy’s hair, suggesting that he go take a shower and relax. 

As Tommy picks up his sweatpants from the sink he glances at his reflection in the full length mirror behind the door. Taking the towel off he smiles softly, his hand caressing his belly. The pups are asleep inside of him, they have been for a while now. Tommy starts humming a tune as he ponders just how large he will get over the coming weeks. As he pulls his pants on he feels a shifting inside his body, his grin getting bigger. Tommy can’t wait for Adam to come home and play with their babies again.

There is a soft knock on the door and Tommy opens it to find his father standing on the other side of the door. Ray smiles, his hand automatically seeking out his baby bump as he happily comments “I just spoke to Randy. He said that crews have been working on the mansion 24/7 for the last week. They have all the interior walls up and we should be able to move in before the pups are born.” Tommy sighs “That’s a relief! I mean, this hotel has been nice but I want to have my pups at home…our home!” Ray nods his understanding. “Now if Frank would just come home and…”

The front door to their suite opens. Frank walks silently down the hall to his room, closing the door behind him as Adam joins Ray and Tommy in his room. “Hey baby, we’re home. Hello, Ray. Checking up on my babies, hum?” Adam pulls Ray in for a hug before taking Tommy in his arms, kissing the shaved side of his head. “Sure am! But now that you’re back I’ll just go find Mikey and Andrew and gear up for round two! I’ll see you two later, love you.” Adam and Tommy tell Ray they love him and wish him luck, even though after Ray leaves Adam asks Tommy “What the hell did that mean?” and Tommy replies “Trust me baby, you don’t want to know! Now come over here and kiss us hello…”

 

The bar is filled with the sounds of sex and laughter, loud music threatening to drown out everything. Robbie is on his fourth beer, slumped into the corner of a booth in the far back corner of the room. A barmaid comes by every fifteen minutes or so to see if he needs another drink and Robbie has yet to tell her no. He just wants to sit here by himself and try his hardest to forget about that bastard ex-boyfriend of his…

Three guys come over to his table, one sitting down next to him blocking his exit from the booth, two others moving to sit across the table from him. “Mind if we join you?” asks the guy sitting directly across from him. “Yea, I want to be alone, thanks.” 

The guy next to him starts to rub his hand up Robbie’s thigh, his beer breath in Robbie’s ear as he crowds him against the wall. “Awww come on, ugly! We just want to play! Even an ugly little guy like you must need some lovin’ right?” The other two guys laugh as the creep next to Robbie places his hand on Robbie’s cock through his jeans, stroking a few times.”

“HE SAID HE WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE!” Suddenly the guy next to him is yanked out of the booth and held high in the air, his buddies looking at their friend in horror as they trip over their own feet trying to escape. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND, PUNK! I’M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY…” 

The sound of breaking bones is vibrating through the club as Robbie shuffles out of the booth, running for the door as fast as he can through the crowd of people between himself and the exit. Once he is out on the street he continues to run, cursing out loud as a blur the shape of Bob Bryar runs past him at top speed and cuts him off. Robbie slams into Bob who picks him up and runs all the way back to the hotel with Robbie in his arms.

 

When Ray returns to the living room he is surprised to find Mikey and Andrew sitting on the couch having a civil conversation. Ray cautiously approaches the pair, a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. “Is this some kind of holiday that I am not aware of? “Get along with your enemy day?” The two smile at him and Andrew answers “No, it’s “Let’s work this out and make Ray happy day.” Mikey chuckles “You were right, we both were so wrapped up in what we thought you wanted. So we talked it out and decided that it might be an idea to get away for a day or so, just the three of us. Talk things out and see what happens. What do you think?” 

Ray agrees then tells Mikey and Andrew the news about the house. “The timing is perfect! We should be all settled in just in time for the pups to arrive…” 

“PUPS?” Mikey jumps up off the couch, a huge smile on his shocked face. “Both Tommy and Gee are carrying pups, honey.” As Mikey starts to run off to Gee’s room Ray grabs his arm and pulls him back. “Not a good idea right now. Frank and Gee are having issues. But you can visit Tommy and Adam…”

Ray knocks on Tommy’s door and the three enter to find Tommy lying on the bed, his tee shirt pushed up and his pants slightly lowered so all of his stomach is on display, a huge smile on his face. Adam is lying next to him, his fingertips coaxing the pups to play with him, kicking against Tommy’s skin. Mikey bursts out in tears at the sight, hugging both parents before standing with Andrew and Ray to watch the pups play with their proud daddy. “I’m so happy for the two of you! I was praying so hard that you would carry again, Tommy!” Mikey shares a smile with Tommy as Andrew congratulates the happy couple.

Adam turns first to Tommy, then to his parents as he simply says “Raymond.”

“What?!” All four turn to Adam, the name on their lips as the question him. “Raymond. That’s the name that I want to name our first son. Tommy chose Bridget naming our daughter after one of his family members…I want to name our son after dad. What do you think, Tommy?” 

Tommy’s eyes tear up. “That’s a lovely idea, Adam…and very appropriate.” Adam and Tommy turn to a stunned and crying Ray. “Do you mind, father?” 

Ray can’t seem to get the words out. Instead he shakes his head no, leaning down to hug Tommy before circling the bed and pulling Adam into a hug. “Ttthank you both” he chokes out. Tommy smiles and says to Mikey “Then it’s settled. Bridget and Ray Jr.”

Everyone watches the pups play for a while longer and then Mikey tells Adam and Tommy about their weekend away. “Call us if you need us. Love you.” And with that the three leave to try and decide what will become of their lives together.

 

Gee wakes to find himself lying on his side in much the same situation as Tommy. Frank is sitting on the floor next to the bed, his head on his hand as he gently plays with his pups. But instead of accepting the bonding the way Tommy is, Gee raises his knee and uses it to slam the side of the Frank’s head.

“Don’t touch me.”

Frank scrambles up from the floor, instantly putting distance between them. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“In which way are you referring? My body or my heart? Because my body is fine but my heart is broken.” Gee puts his clothing to rights and sits up, the pups kicking hard inside of him. He knows that they are reacting to his emotions so he tries to calm down. “There are other ways to tell me that you do not want to be with me or be the father to our pups, Frank. You didn’t need to run out like that…”

Frank reaches out a hand to Gerard. “I’m sorry I ran honey but things are a lot more complicated than you know. I love our babies, I want to be their father and I love you more than I can ever tell you. But…” Suddenly Gee bolts off the bed and runs for the bathroom, Frank hot on his heels. Gee clutches the toilet bowl as he throws up his lunch, Frank by his side stroking his back and holding a wet cloth to his forehead. When Gee is finished Frank picks Gee up and carries him back to their bed, lying down next to Gee and pulling Gee’s head to lie on his chest. “Sleep now baby, we’ll talk when you awake. Just know I love all of you…no matter what.”


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I know it has been a while since I have written but I am currently without internet at my new house. While the problem is being solved (I hope!) I have somewhat limited time on the school computers that are not homework related...so yeah, no writing! 
> 
> This chapter is very short, and it is all Bob/Robbie. I will update as soon as I can. I miss you all! XO

“Put me the fuck down!”

No response.

“Damn it!!! Put me the fuck down, Bobby! I am not some fucking cave woman you can just drag off! PUT ME DOWN BASTARD!!!!!”

Bob’s response to Robbie’s tirade is to tighten his arms around his lover’s waist, his strong arms tightening enough so that Robbie has to gasp for breath. “That will shut him up” Bobby thinks to himself, a smirk on his face. But what he does not expect is what happens next…Robbie’s full blown fit, his fists connecting solidly with the middle of Bob’s back, his legs kicking as hard as he can in an attempt to throw himself out of Bob’s grasp. 

Bob brings his palm down on Robbie’s ass cheek a few times, the sound ringing out into the night. Robbie whimpers and wiggles until Bob barks out “STAY STILL! Stop your fit, Robbie! I just want to talk to you.” 

Bob sneers at the hotel employee behind his desk as he skids to a stop in front of the startled man. “I need a room.” The startled employee stutters out “But…aaaaarrreeen’t you in the penthouse suite, sir?” as Robbie mumbles “I’m gonna kill you for this, Bobby!” in Bob’s ear.

“Yeah, but I want a room for just the two of us for the night, got it? Somethin’ private.” The staff member hands Bob a room key with an unsteady hand. “Room 414 sir, no charge.” Bob gives the guy a grin as he grabs the key and makes his way to the elevator, Robbie pounding on Bob’s back again. 

Once they are in the room Bob drops Robbie onto the bed and then turns to lock the door. Robbie bounces up off the bed and tries to rush Bob who is more than prepared for anything that his love has to throw at him. He picks Robbie up as if he weighs nothing at all, returning to the bed. This time Bob lays Robbie down gently, climbing on top of him and pushing him down into the mattress with his hips. As Robbie thrashes and tries to push Bob off he hears Bob laugh. “Honey, try as hard as you want to get away. You can never escape me. We need to talk this over…

“There is nothing to talk about! You won’t change me so it’s over…”

“You never let me explain! I love you Robbie, more than anyone I have ever loved in my entire existence! You are my world and I only want the best for you. I want you to have every advantage that a human life can give you…”

“While I grow old and die? While I am forced to be away from you because I am sick or hurt or…”

“…that this life can only take from you! Why won’t you just see it my way…”

“…forced to be separated from you when you leave me to go back to your vampire family? I know that when this is all over you plan to go back to them, you told me yourself! I want to go with you, to be a part of that life…”

“…that I am trying my hardest to let you keep the gift of humanity instead of just being selfish and taking what I want! I could just throw you down and take your life from you…”

“…then DO IT!!!! Make me like you, make us one! Or maybe you are just talking out of your ass and are using me, planning to throw me away when you are finished with me so you can go get yourself an immortal to spend your life with…”

“…Robbie YOU ARE MY LIFE! WHY WON’T YOU SEE IT?”

“Then prove it!”

Bob leans down and kisses Robbie’s lips gently for a moment before pulling back and staring into his eyes. 

“You have my mind, my heart and my soul. Isn’t that enough? Or do you really need to demand my fangs as well?” 

Robbie leans up, placing a gentle kiss on Bob’s lips before replying “Yes.”

Bob stares down at his lover for a moment before responding, a tear running down his face. “Then you will have them. But don’t blame me if you grow to hate this existence…because eventually we all do…”


	100. Chapter 100

“How can I ever hate a world that you are such an important part of, Bobby? I don’t care about being a vampire and all that comes with it…I care about being with you for eternity. Can’t you see that?” Robbie reaches up to wipe away the tear track on Bobby’s whisker-covered cheek but Bob captures his hand instead, turning it over so he can place a tender kiss on the scarred palm held tenderly in his large hand. “I just…am afraid…that you will grow to hate me if you ever regret your decision to join me, honey. I never want to face that day. I would rather die a thousand times over instead…”

Robbie places a single finger over Bob’s lips and presses lightly to stop the flow of sad words. “Then have faith in our love and make me yours, Bobby.” Robbie wraps his hand around the back of Bob’s neck, pulling him down until their lips meet. Bob’s cool skin heats up fast as Robbie’s body radiates not only lust but pure heat. Bob deepens the kiss with a growl, his instincts taking over and the kiss becomes rough, demanding. Robbie moans loudly, the sound encouraging Bobby to slide his hands until he is tugging up Robbie’s shirt. “I…I wanna…fuck, Robbie!” The kiss continues even as Bob continues to try and pull the shirt over Robbie’s head at the same time, Robbie’s giggles barely heard over Bob’s swearing. “So much for smooth” Bob thinks as he sits upright, giving his love a chance to remove his own shirt, if somewhat awkwardly. As Robbie lies back down he hears Bob growl “Want your heart, hon.”

Robbie nods. “You got it” but Bob shakes his head no. “No…no, like this…” Bob lowers his head and gently pricks his fangs into Robbie’s chest, directly over Robbie’s heart. 

Robbie makes a startled noise even as he nods. The idea of Bob sinking his fangs directly into Robbie’s heart causes Robbie’s chest to flush a deep red, the scars standing out a stark white against overly heated skin. What a perfectly romantic way to enter his next life, with fang marks declaring Bobby’s love for the entire world to see for all eternity…

Bob places a final small kiss to Robbie’s lips. ”Ready, love?” Robbie nods once and then takes one of Bob’s larger hands in his. 

Bobby leans over Robbie and then without warning sinks his fangs deep into Robbie’s chest. He feels the rush of blood and his senses start to fly. Of course this is not the first time he has tasted Robbie’s blood, Bob taking a few sample nips during their lovemaking from time to time. But this? He knows that for the rest of eternity that the only blood that he will truly crave will belong to Robbie and Robbie alone. They will now be linked in every way possible until the end of time…

Robbie’s heart begins to slow, his breathing down to a few sharp gasps. With a final “I love you” Robbie’s eyes flutter closed and his human existence comes to an end. 

Bob pulls back, the sight of Robbie’s still form causing a panic to rise within him. This part is always tricky and now that he is performing this on his beloved it is making him even more nervous than usual. Bob slices his wrist and pushes it between Robbie’s lips, Bob’s eyes alert for the slightest movement.

What happens next takes Bob’s breath away. 

Bob watches as Robbie begins to actively drink, his eyes still closed. The scars that crisscross Robbie’s body begin to fade away, starting with his hands and arms. Bob cannot believe what he is seeing…his love, returned to his “normal” state, the way he looked before the fire. As Robbie steadily drinks Bob’s blood every patch of “new” skin turns creamy white, no longer marred by fate.

As Bob stares down into his lover’s face he sees a man that he has never seen before.

The Robbie that Tommy fell in love with. 

Robbie’s eyes open and they stare into Bob’s. He instinctively knows what is happening and he wants to confirm that Bob is happy with what he sees, the real Robbie, the man that he was before Damian came along and destroyed his self-esteem. Destroyed his life.

The look of wonder on Bobby’s face says it all. 

Robbie has finally come home.

 

Tommy awakes to find Adam spooned up behind him, his hand on Tommy’s waist. Tommy smiles and snuggles back against Adam. He loves this, the feeling of belonging, of family…

That is, until he hears Damian whisper “Hey baby…miss me? I missed all of you…”

 

Trick bolts upright in the bed he shares with Pete, who startles awake and asks in a groggy voice “Honey? Is everything…alright?” 

Trick rubs his hands over his eyes as he pushes the covers…and Pete’s arms…away from his naked body.

“I’m fine, Pete. But I have to go find Satene. I know how we can kill Damian…”


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Still without internet at home so I am just stuck dealing with the school computers when I can get them. Hopefully that will change tomorrow!
> 
> The next chapter will be Andrew/Mikey/Ray...enjoy!!! Love ya xo!

Trick bats away Pete’s strong hands as Pete tries to grab onto his arms. “NO Trick! You can’t go to Satene! We don’t even know if she can truly be trusted, besides…she’s gone back to the Dark Realm…TRICK BABY STOP FIGHTING ME…”

Trick tries to stand once more but suddenly finds himself flat on his back on the bed, Pete’s body holding him down. “Petey, I love you but GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!! If she’s already returned then all the more reason to hurry…” 

“NO!!! I will NOT take a chance and lose you, Trick! I WILL NOT…”

After a few seconds Pete blinks in surprise as he stares up at his now furious boyfriend who is glaring down at Pete, hands on his hips. Lightning bolts of pain shoot up Pete’s spine and he fights a sudden urge to rub his ass, but the look on Trick’s face keeps him still on the floor. 

Trick’s tone turns icy as he quietly says “How fucking DARE YOU, Pete?” Pete starts to say something but Trick points his index finger at Pete’s skull, the motion causing Pete to pause once again. “This family of Ray’s has been nothing but wonderful to us, taking us, TOTAL STRANGERS into themselves as if they have known us for eternity!!! We are now considered a part of their family and they have even invited us to make a home with them at the mansion when they move back into it in a few weeks! Well…” Trick takes a step forward, bending over until he is almost nose to nose with his boyfriend. “…if all that means nothing to you then maybe you are not the vamp I thought you were.” Trick stands back up and backs away. “I am willing to do anything to help rid our new family of Damian and the Dark Realm, and if you are not with me then…”

Pete jumps up off of the floor and in one swift motion pulls a still protesting Trick into his arms, holding on as if he were an octopus. “Trick, I love this family as much as you do. I will help you in any way possible BUT I WILL NOT HAVE YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER! YOU MEAN TOO MUCH TO ME TO LOSE YOU, OR HAVE DAMIAN HURT YOU THE WAY HE HAS TOMMY OR FRANKIE!!! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!” Trick has managed to calm down a little but he still places a single finger to Pete’s lips. “Then let me go to Frankie. He knows the other Realm and maybe he can help me find Satene.” 

Pete stares down into Trick’s eyes for a moment before kissing the finger still hovering over his lips then moving to place a kiss to Trick’s lips as well. “Alright…but I’m coming with you.” When Trick starts to complain Pete drily comments, his face in a grimace. “Mr. Stump, you may be smarter than me, you may be prettier than me, hell…you might even make a better vampire than me, who knows? But there is one thing that I am better at than you…and that’s suffocating you with my love! So get used to it, pumpkin…I’m here by your side to stay…”

Trick sighs the sigh of someone who has lost his personal privacy forever and shakes his head, a smile on his lips. “Then let’s go wake up Frankie and get on with it, shall we?”

 

Tommy’s breathe hitches as he freezes in Damian’s arms. “What do you want, Damian?”

Damian laughs lightly in Tommy’s ear. “I just wanted to come visit my favorite little mommy, that’s all. Did you ever find out how many are in there?” Damian starts to gently rub Tommy’s belly, making a pleased sound when the pups begin to move under his hand.

Tommy answers in a careful tone “Frankie says two. He says I’m carrying a boy and girl again, both healthy.” He grunts softly when one of the pups gives a sharp kick in response to Damian’s caresses. 

“Good, I’m glad my babies are healthy! Will they actually look like pups when they are born or will they appear human?” 

Tommy holds his breath as Damian’s hand slowly moves down to Tommy’s naked cock, wrapping his hand around it so that the sheet softly slides over it, causing Tommy to let out a soft moan. “They will be in pup form and will stay that way until around six to eight weeks old, when they can begin to experiment with shifting during the full moon. They will also learn to walk and talk early, their human side more advanced than most humans…DAMIAN! STOP IT…” 

Damian’s hand has traveled from Tommy’s cock across his hip to Tommy’s ass, gently caressing and pinching before sliding between Tommy’s ass cheeks to his hole. Damian pulls back just long enough to reach for the lube next to the bed, slicking his fingers before returning them to Tommy’s hole once more. As he slides a finger inside of Tommy he whispers in Tommy’s ear “I can feel how much you like it baby, the way you’re breathing changes, the way you arch your back. I know you want me baby, you always do. You want my big hard cock inside of you; pounding you…giving those babies a nice ride. You know you want it Tommy so don’t fight me, just give in to it, make us both happy…”

Tommy wants to say so many things…how he doesn’t want Damian inside of him, how he wants HIS Adam to be the one to love him. How he will never want this monster anywhere near him or his pups. So many other things cross his mind but he keeps his mouth shut, choosing instead to push his body back on the seeking fingers searching him out so intimately. The last thing he wants to do is give Damian a reason to hurt him or the pups…his babies’ safety the most important thing on his mind. 

When Damian slides into Tommy the only thing that Tommy can do is to close his eyes and pretend…

 

Frankie’s bares his fangs, his eyes glowing when he hears the door to his room open after a soft knock. Gerard shifts in his arms, his hands touching and clinging to Frankie’s naked thigh under the covers. Frank pats the hand lovingly even as he snarls at the invaders entering his bedroom. Once he realizes that the new scents in the room are familiar he lowers the volume of his voice but still stays alert. He gruffly calls out “What do you want, Trick? Pete?”

Trick’s soft voice reaches Frankie’s ears, the tone soothing. “I need your help, Frankie. I know a way to kill Damian but I need the help of Satene to accomplish it. Can you help me return to the Dark Realm? I need to leave right now…”

 

“Well? Do you like…what do you think?” Robbie rambles as he stares into Bob’s eyes. Bob notices the flush of color as the blood makes its way to Robbie’s cheeks, how Robbie’s eyes seem to glow as he shyly waits for Bob’s answer to his questions. He wants to believe that Bob will accept him like this, all white and without the scars that he has hid behind for so long, but a part of his mind is having a hard time believing it. Now that the real Robbie is on display, will Bob think he’s not handsome enough, not worth his time? “When you have scars to hide behind” Robbie thinks to himself “it’s easy to hide the real “me” as well. What if Bobby changes his mind? What if he doesn’t like me now?” 

Bob gently traces his fingers down the side of Robbie’s face, his own face showing the awe that he feels when he looks at the beautiful man in front of him. “Baby, you know that I have always thought that you were beautiful, scars or no scars. I love your heart, your mind and your soul, please believe me. I love you with everything I have. You are my angel.”

Robbie smiles a soft little smile, his hands reaching up to pull Bob down on top of him completely. As their bodies touch from head to toe Robbie sighs “I am the most blessed vampire in the world to have your love. I love you with all I am, baby.”

Suddenly Bob pulls away from Robbie and stands, pulling his love to his feet and into his arms. “Then come with me. You need to eat, and I have no idea how I know this…but we are needed to travel with Trick and Pete to the other Realm. The final phase of Damian’s reign has just begun…”


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I really wanted to make this a long chapter written only about M/R/A but my muse refused to listen to me. So...instead, consider this a sort of "introduction" of sorts...the storyline between these three will be complicated at best, so maybe it is better to take it a step at a time...
> 
> Love ya! XO

Mikey opens the door to the cabin that he rented for the weekend. Looking over his shoulder he gives Ray and Andrew a small smile before stepping over the threshold. The three vamps stopped for a “bite to eat” on their way so they would be able to enjoy the evening without any interruptions. 

Ray pauses just inside of the doorway, an apprehensive look on his face. Even though he more than the other two (or so it seems) wants this to work out for the best he is still worried and feeling nervous that it will all fall apart somehow. Andrew and Mikey both turn back to see the look of fear on Ray’s face and they move back, each taking one of Ray’s hands and pulling him into the large living room. They hear Ray take a deep sigh and feel his body relax somewhat. Whatever happens from here on out is anyone’s guess. 

So far the evening has been unraveling in a veil of silence. With the exception of Andrew telling the couple that he is going to start a fire everyone seems to be caught up in their own thoughts. 

Another half an hour later and after placing a few more logs in the fireplace Andrew sits down next to Ray, running his fingers through Ray’s tangled hair. His gaze turns to Mikey as he asks “Have you ever thought about dominating him, Mikey?” The response that he gets is a quirked eyebrow and a small shrug before Andrew hears “Of course. But things are different here in this realm. Here, he is the Dom and I the submissive. I have always filled the wife role in our relationship. I…” another shrug “…never gave it much thought, that it could be any other way.”

Ray gives Mikey a surprised look. “Honey, if you wanted to Dom me why didn’t you say anything?” Mikey takes a moment to think before responding. “Because I didn’t want to ruin anything. I thought that if I told you that I wanted to be in control sometimes that you would freak out, considering how you were always the “man” of the family, the one in control of the Council and our home. I never thought for one moment that you could be anything different…so I kept my mouth shut.”

Andrew nods and is silent for a moment before asking “Do you, knowing that he has been trained in the role of a submissive, want to explore that side of him more fully?”

Mikey turns his body slightly, his fingers now tangled deep in Ray’s hair, his fingertips occasionally brushing against Andrew’s. Mikey watches Ray close his eyes and sigh softly. “Maybe. I do know that I love being under Ray, taking what he gives me. I guess maybe I am afraid to explore that side of myself because I am afraid of my dark side rising to the top again.”

Andrew reaches around Ray and gently places a hand on Mikey’s cheek. “Honey, you have been bound again. Your evil side is under control and nothing will bring it around again until the next binding. If you want to explore you are safe, believe me. Ray and I would never let anything happen to you like that ever again…”

Mikey surprises Andrew by pushing his cheek into Andrew’s palm then moving his face back and forth in a caressing gesture. Andrew feels his pants tighten as he asks in a husky voice “I think that there is a side of you that would love to explore the sub side of the bedroom with me further, Mikey. Am I right about that???” 

Mikey stills, his eyes widening. He gives a little nod, his eyes now on the floor. “I…actually would love to watch you Dom Ray, Andrew. I want to see what it looks like from this side…”

Instead of answering Andrew removes his hand from Ray’s hair and moves until he is straddling Mikey’s lap. “I’d love to show you Ray at his finest, honey. But before I do…” Andrew pulls up on Ray’s jaw until Ray meets his eyes. Without hearing the question actually spoken Ray nods, a look of understanding on his face. “…I want to do this first.” Andrew pulls Mikey’s hand out of Ray’s hair, placing the hand into his own hair as he lowers his lips until they meet Mikey’s. Andrew takes control of the kiss, immediately licking along the inside of Mikey’s lips until he opens for Andrew’s tongue, so he can explore every inch of Mikey’s mouth. 

They hear Ray moan as Andrew steps up the kiss, his tongue tangling with Mikey’s, whose moan rivals Ray’s in tone. Andrew holds Mikey just like this, feeling him melt beneath him, feeling him give in completely, until he knows that he has Mikey just where he wants him…submissive and ready to obey. He has Mikey under his spell and that’s where he intends to keep him...for the moment. 

Andrew then moves off of Mikey’s lap and stands, his tone becoming commanding as he orders “Ray, kneel up.” Ray immediately obeys, hitting his knees automatically as he places his arms behind him, grasping one wrist with the other hand. Andrew takes him through his paces, having Ray preform a few “acts of simple obedience” before commanding “Suck Mikey’s cock, show him how good you can be…”

Ray automatically responds “Yes, master” as he walks on his knees to where Mikey has been watching them silently all this time. Mikey notices that Ray appears to be…in his own world, there but somehow not. He will have to ask Andrew about it later…but right now Mikey feels Ray swallow down his cock with a single mindedness that defies anything that Mikey can remotely achieve. Damn but Andrew has managed to…

His thoughts abruptly cut off, Mikey comes down Ray’s throat without warning, his eyes searching out and finding Andrew’s, the smirk on his face matching the gleam in his eyes. Mikey cannot help but think that it will be a very enlightening weekend…

 

Gee wakes up to find himself alone in the family’s hotel suite. He vaguely remembers Frankie waking him to tell him that he was leaving with Trick and Pete to try and find Satene in the Dark Realm. 

There is a knock at the door. When Gee, moving slowly due to his continuing nausea, opens the door he couldn’t be happier at who he finds standing in the hallway. 

“Bout time you open the fucking door. Forgot about me already, huh?”

Tears fill Gerard’s eyes as he takes in a sight that he thought he’d never see again.

Jay.

He’s returned to them. 

Gee automatically bursts out in tears. Jay moves forward and kicks the door shut behind him, taking Gee in his arms and holding him tightly. “It appears as if I am too late to save you from motherhood, so can I help you in another way, honey? I’m here to listen if you need me to…but first, may I play with your pups?”

Gee nods and then wipes his nose on the back of his sleeve as Jay rubs his belly gently. He listens to Jay "ooh" and "awww" over the little ones who want to play with the strange hand that is enticing them out of their slumber. After a little while Jay looks up into Gee’s sad eyes and says “Ok mama…what’s on that mind of yours, hummm?”

Gee immediately answers in a sad tone “It's over, Jay. I'm leaving Frankie...for good.”


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter can be blamed on my seeing Fall Out Boy in concert Wednesday night. I was lucky enough to get right down front near "my husband" Patrick. Bless the person that invented general admission LOL!
> 
> At one point during the show Pete walked over to Trick and placed his forehead on Trick's shoulder for a second...just like in the old days...and the crowd around me (myself included of course!) all went "Aaawwww!" It was so nice to see the two of them teasing and talking to each other on stage (yes people...Trick spoke! A miracle indeed! Remember the old days when he just stood there embarrassed, his hat down over his eyes as if he wasn't there at all??? Those days are happily GONE!!!!) and showing the affection and chemistry that the two of them have. 
> 
> Enough babbling about my baby...on with the chapter! XO

"Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you"...

"I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off (me and you)...Fall Out Boy

 

The longer that Pete and Trick are forced to stay in the Dark Realm the more nervous Pete becomes. Sure, Frankie is …somewhere nearby, looking for Satene, the same way they are. And true, Pete himself hasn’t much to worry about, considering that he has long been known as one of the most vicious vamps that have ever walked the Realm (hard to believe, he huffs to himself. If any of these vamps ever saw the way he fawns over Trick in the Light Realm they’d kick his lily ass for starters…) so his encountering trouble himself is a slim chance. If he were alone…he knows most of these vamps, he could blend in, mingle with them…they would never know he was on an errand for the Toro clan. 

But no, Trick just HAD to come with him! The little shit next to him just never listens to a word that Pete says, especially when a situation puts his life in danger! When has this happened, do you ask? Remember when Trick used himself as bait so they could kidnap Mikey and return him to the Light Realm? Yeah, Pete was against that plan too…but the little shit went through with it, no matter what Pete thought! 

And now, here he is, wandering around this Realm next to Pete (who is clutching his hand so tightly that Pete, when thinking about it, is surprised that he hasn’t broken Trick’s hand yet) smelling so fucking enticing that Pete can barely keep his mind on the business at hand. “Hell…” Pete thinks to himself as they enter a clearing behind the clothier’s in the town square “…how in the hell do the other vamps Trick lives with keep from killing him on a regular basis? Especially Andrew, who technically still is Trick’s master?” 

In the Light Realm scents are not as strong as they are in the Dark Realm, where the scent of human blood is at its strongest anywhere in existence. The human slaves that they keep passing as they carry out the duties of their masters and mistresses are nearly driving Pete crazy. He just wants to reach out and grab one, drain them dry and throw the body in a ditch somewhere. No one would have to know if they weren’t claimed…

“…Peter, are you even listening to me???” 

“Huh?” Pete snaps back to the present, his hand momentarily tightening on Trick’s until Trick hisses in pain.

“PETER! Stop hurting me! I know being back here is unnerving you but you do not need to break my hand!” 

Pete pulls the two of them into the shadows. “I’m sorry baby. It’s just that you smell so mouthwatering that I know that others must want you as much as I do…” Trick blushes at this comment and it brings a grin to Pete’s face. Trick lowers his eyes to the ground and Pete reaches out a hand, brushing his fingertips along Trick’s jaw line before cupping his chin, raising it so their eyes meet. “What, baby? You think I’m the only one who knows how desirable you are? When I encountered you at Andrew’s that first day I smelled you before I even saw you…and all I could think of was claiming you, making you mine in every way.” Trick blushes deeper and Pete lowers his head until he claims Trick’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

Minutes tick by unnoticed as the two lose themselves in the kiss, regardless of the potential dangers around them. When Pete finally pulls away he moves the two of them back until Trick’s back is against a tree. “I don’t think Andrew will mind if I do this. As a matter of fact…I’m surprised he hasn’t claimed you himself, considering he IS your master…” Trick tenses when the words finally sink in. “But what if he does become angry? Then what am I…” 

Pete hushes Trick with a soft noise and another brief kiss. “Then I take the blame…and the punishment.” Trick looks into Pete’s eyes for another moment and then nods. “Let’s do this, then.”

Since feeding on humans in the Dark Realm is the only way to eat (in the Light Realm there are plenty of substitutes for human blood, such as synthetic strains that the family usual relies on) owners of humans have to “scent” their slaves so they are not casually consumed by some hungry vamp. It is their only true law…you cannot eat “claimed property.” 

Pete notices a few of the vamps in the area have picked up Trick’s scent, a clean scent, not claimed in any way, that means he is ripe for the kill. He’s SO gotta make this fast…

Pushing up against Trick he leans in until his fangs are against Trick’s neck, huffing out against his skin “When I bite you have to say “With my soul I link to thee.” If you do not I will end up killing you. So please, baby…” Trick nods and Pete bites, a shallow bite that is intended for blood exchange only. But he knows that the second that his fangs penetrate Trick’s skin that Trick’s scent is released into the air stronger than ever. They have only a moment or two before they are attacked by some vamp who will challenge him for the boy in his arms…

Trick moans out the words, the combination of the words and the taste of Trick’s blood causing Pete’s cock to instantly harden. This is going to be more difficult than he thought…

Pete pulls back, licking the wound closed before taking his own wrist and making a shallow cut, muttering out a string of words in old vampirese before pushing his wrist into Trick’s mouth. At first Trick resists, fear of the act taking over for a second before he begins to drink. Pete thinks to himself “It’s not his fault. It’s not every day that he is forced to drink blood! No wonder he is acting this way.” But in the next heartbeat, as he pulls his wrist away…and with one look into Trick’s eyes he knows that Trick knows what he just did.

He’s busted.

There are many old “spells” to bind a human to a vamp. Some for protection, the usual way used to bind a slave to a vamp. Some as a “brother bind”…a sense of friendship and brotherhood, one rarely used nowadays. But there is one, considered forbidden in this day and age…the heart bind. It forever links the two, human and vamp…body and soul…for eternity. In the olden days it was used in place of a marriage vow.  
And Pete just used it on Trick…

“Are the two of you just going to stand around and devour each other? Or are you interested in the fact that I just found Satene?” 

The two turn towards Frankie and Satene who have been standing next to them unnoticed for a few minutes. The look on Trick’s face is priceless…lost, confused, upset. But Pete grins from ear to ear as Satene chastises Frankie by saying “Oh, leave them alone! They just got married! Sure, the timing may be weird but then look at the couple.” As Trick squeaks out a sound of shock Satene continues “I want to hear Trick’s idea on how to remove Damian forever, so we can kill him and then celebrate their binding!” 

Trick gives Pete a look that, if Pete weren’t already immortal, would surely kill him. “Or celebrate a divorce…”


	104. Chapter 104

Bobby and Robbie finally catch up with the group. Everyone comments on Robbie’s newly turned looks and congratulates him on finally joining the rest of the clan. Bobby proudly places his arm around Robbie’s shoulders as Robbie shyly thanks everyone for being so sweet. Robbie couldn’t be happier, having his love by his side and for the first time he truly feels at home with his new family.

Trick on the other hand is feeling far from happy at this moment. He is torn between smacking the smirk off of Pete’s face or telling Satene his plan for Damian. He loves Pete, he really does but…part of him feels betrayed. Why in the hell would Pete play games like this with him, considering that, in Trick’s mind and heart they already belong to one another. Did Pete doubt his love?

Trick gives himself a mental shake. He will deal with it all later. After all, it’s not as if they don’t have all of eternity to work it out…

“Is it safe to say it out loud? I mean, can he…”

Robbie continues when Trick hesitates. “…hear our thoughts? With Damian who the hell knows what he is capable of! Just tell us what you came up with, Trick.”

Trick feels Pete’s hand slide into his as he sighs. “Damian has been taking over Adam and Frank’s bodies.” Satene gives Frank a startled look that he returns with a shrug. Trick continues “He mostly is focusing on Adam because he has finally admitted his love for Tommy Joe. He loves Tommy’s pups because they are his as well.” 

Satene gives Trick a curious look. “How do you know this, honey?”

Trick shrugs. “I have no idea how I know this. It came to me in a dream. Damian is planning to take over Adam’s body permanently when the pups are birthed.”

Frank makes a startled noise as Pete snarls out “Then we have to work quickly. What’s your plan, honey?” 

Trick answers “Damian leaves his body behind in a safe place while he inhabits others. He only returns to “recharge” himself occasionally. We just have to seek out his body and be prepared to attack him as he is returning to it. He will be weak and we will be able to destroy him.”  
Bob quietly asks “How will we find his body, Trick?”

“I know where he hid it. I saw his thoughts. And I know how to set him up for the attack. There is one person that he desperately wants that he hasn’t claimed yet…and we will make it easy for him to do so.”

Pete feels the weight of the world on his shoulders as he asks “And who may that be, love?”

Trick takes a deep breath and squeezes Pete’s hand as he answers. “Me.”

 

 

Andrew opens his eyes to find Ray staring at him. “Baby, are you ok? I didn’t hurt you last night too badly, did I? Do you need more pain meds?”  
Ray flexes his back before answering “No, I’m fine but thank you. I’m just a little stiff, honestly.” 

Andrew smiles at Ray, pulling until Ray’s head is resting on his chest. As he strokes his hand through Ray’s tangled curls he quietly asks “Are you happy, Ray. Be honest.” 

Ray sighs deeply. “I’m happy, Andrew. But I would be much more happier if I knew what was going on in Mikey’s head. He is so hard to read sometimes.”

Andrew chuckles softly. “The opposite of you, Ray. Every emotion crosses your face as easily as rain sliding down glass.” Ray thinks about this for a moment. “I decided to take care of the wondering for you, my love. While you were sleeping Mikey and I had a nice long talk and I think you will be happy with the results.”

Ray’s eyes widen as Andrew picks up Ray’s hand in his and brings it to his lips, his fangs gently grazing enough for Andrew to take a little taste of his pet. As he licks the small cut closed again Ray asks respectfully “Master, please tell me.”

Andrew smiles at Ray. “Well pet, Mikey wants the three of us to be together from now on. He wants to learn more about the sub life but he believes that he is destined to be a “switch”…and I believe he is correct. Just as I think you are one as well...but more inclined to the sub side. Which side is more prevalent in Mikey I am not sure yet.”

Ray gives Andrew a confused look. “It can be done? I thought that was only a myth.”

“It was believed to be. At one time the thought was that you were either Dom or sub, nothing else. But just as with bi-theory it was proven that people do not just fit into categories. You can have a bit of both in you, even if you tend to lean heavier one way or the other. Watching you earlier as you Dommed Mikey proved my point…you are a strong Dom but an even “more perfect” sub. I’m just surprised that it took you so long to even realize it was in you.” 

Ray quietly thinks about this for a few minutes. “I think it was because as head of the family and as Council leader I was always forced into the role of being in charge. I never had the opportunity to look at anything but what was expected of me. Ironically, thinking about it now, it is…exactly the same thing I tried to force on Tommy Joe. He never wanted to be Council leader and I never really gave him a chance to tell me why. Now I know. He was meant to fulfill another role just the same way I was. And Adam, the one that that I thought would always be a slave…wants to take over in his place.”

Andrew smiles. “Just goes to prove, honey…you just never know and can never say never.”

Ray nods. “But what about you? Do you want to be with Mikey and I permanently? Can you see us building a life together? Can you share me with another?” 

Andrew’s face turns serious as he answers “I asked the same of Mikey and we came to the conclusion that the two of us want to build a life with you. With you in the center, so to speak. We both love and adore you and we have a genuine caring and affection for each other that we think can grow over time. We really want to make this work if you do.”

“Of course I do!” Ray’s eyes widen along with his smile. 

“Then let’s get to it” Mikey calls out from the doorway. He is carrying a large pitcher of blood and three glasses as he enters the room. “Sustenance first, lots of fucking after. Sounds like my kind of night…”

 

 

“WHAT???!!!!??? FUCKING FUCK NOOOO!!!!!” Pete is screaming at the top of his lungs while Bob and Frankie try to keep a decent distance between Pete and Trick, both holding on to Pete’s arms. “That fucking bastard is NEVER gonna get his hands on you, Trick! Do you hear me? I WON’T STAND FOR IT!!!”

Trick’s face is a deep shade of purple and his hands are shaking. Satene tries to comfort him by wrapping an arm around his shoulders but it only causes Pete to go that much more ballistic. “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU WITCH! I REFUSE TO LET YOU PUT THOUGHTS IN HIS HEAD! HE DOESN’T NEED YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT!” Satene backs away just enough to put daylight between her and Trick but still stays by his side, her hand on his arm. “NO WAY, PATRICK! HEAR ME…YOU DO THIS AND WE ARE THROUGH! GOT IT? THROUGH!!!”

Everyone is silent for a moment, their eyes on Trick who is making the biggest decision of his life. Love or family? Aren’t they the same thing? If you can make things better, do you? So those you love won’t suffer, right? But what if it makes you suffer to save them?

Trick stands back enough so he is leaning heavily on Robbie. The very act of saying his next sentence takes the last reserves of energy from his very being. He looks around at everyone but his eyes focus on Pete as he answers:

“I hear you, Pete…and so I guess that’s it. Consider us through…”


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was in the middle of doing homework and this all came to mind. I hope it even makes sense! I wrote in 5 minutes. 
> 
> Love you all! XO

Trick sucks in a harsh breath as Pete demands “Let go of me! We need to get back. And…” as Pete shakes off Frank and Bob’s grip on his arms he snarls, his face pale and emotionless “…I need to speak to my “ex-husband.”

Trick gives Pete a dirty look as he joins the others. Frank returns them to the Light Realm without incident…that is, if you call “without incident” scaring the hell out of Gee and Jay who are still talking in the living room of their hotel suite. Frank actually materialized next to the two of them, Jay’s hand freezing in shock on Gee’s stomach. They both gasp as if they were caught “doing the dirty” instead of just talking. 

“JAY!” Frank wraps his arms around his lover’s body. “I’ve missed you so much! I’m so glad you are here…”

Jay returns the hug as Gee turns on his heel and leaves for his bedroom. Frank’s face is sad and frustrated as he comments “He still hates me I see.” The look on Frank’s face causes Jay to grimace. Sure, Gee can be overly emotional at the best of times but pregnant? Jay does not envy Frank one bit.

“C’mon, what say we go out for a while and talk, give him some space. It looks as if you need a shoulder…”

 

Pete practically shoves Trick into their bedroom and slams the door behind them. As Trick turns to bitch Pete out he is shocked when Pete steps forward and yanks Trick into his arms, his hold brutal as he lowers his lips to his husband’s in a punishing kiss. 

Trick struggles in Pete’s grip, not yielding an inch. He refuses to give in, to be forced into surrendering. The more he tries to back out of Pete’s arms the tighter Pete’s hold becomes until Trick has only one solution to consider.

He lifts a leg and kicks Pete in the ankle as hard as he can.

Pete grunts in pain as his arms loosen. “Trick, what the actual fuck?” His answer is another kick, this time to the balls. “Should I aim a bit higher, Pete? Is that the only way to get your attention?” Trick sends another kick towards Pete, this time connecting with Pete’s dick as he slams his fist into the side of his husband’s head. “How do you like it, huh? You like me working my will on you? Treating you any way I want to? Forcing myself into your space, taking over?” Trick swings his other arm, his fist connecting with the side of Pete’s throat. He knows that his vampire husband isn’t really being hurt, he is more reacting to the abuse than to actual pain, considering Pete’s body is much tougher than Trick’s is. “Maybe the next time you wish to push your will on me you will think differently, huh?”

Pete straightens up and grabs onto Trick’s hands in an attempt to hold him still. Trick wants no part of it, instead backing up until his back slams against the nearest wall. “You forced yourself on me by working that bind without my knowledge. You thought that I had no idea what you were doing. Were you ever going to tell me? Or was I to be ignorant that I had just gotten married…”

Pete huffs, his hand running through his short hair making it stand up more than it usually does. “I didn’t have time to tell you, honey. Frank and Satene ruined the moment. And besides, it was done in desperation…” 

“HAH!” Trick grunts out the sound as Pete moves forward, pinning him in place with his body. “You knew what it meant! That we are now attached to each other for life! I love you Petey, don’t doubt it but I can’t help feeling betrayed…” 

“…and I love you Tricky. Honestly, I panicked. If I worked one of the other binds on you it meant that I…could lose you…and I couldn’t even think about that happening. Just the same way I see red when I think of Damian touching you…”

“…the same exact issues that Adam, Gee, Frank and Bob…hell, the whole family!...have been dealing with all this time!” Trick reaches up, pulling up on Pete’s chin until their eyes meet. “Do you honestly think they want their mates or partners touched by that maniac, especially Adam? Especially now that Tommy’s pregnant? The things that he has done to poor Tommy Joe…”

“…are just some of the things that he can do to you! And what if we fail from this end?!? That gives him free rein to hurt you…”

Pete’s eyes turn dark and his tone lowers. “Trick, you are my life. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger…”

“…JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ANYWAY?!?? I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE, I AM YOUR LOVER! YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME PETER WENTZ!!! I AM DOING THIS AND YOU HAVE NO SAY…”

Pete pushes himself off the wall and backs away to the door. “You’re right Trick…I have NO RIGHT…so I’m just gonna go. You and your friends make your plans and let me know when it is over so I can pick up the pieces. I am NOT going to stand by and watch him destroy you. I love you but I have to go…” Pete turns on his heel and leaves the room. 

When he passes through the living room area he runs into Satene. “Take good care of Trick and let me know when it is over.” As he places a hand on the door knob he hears from behind him Satene softly comment “You are an ass.”

Pete’s shoulders shake as pulls the door open. “True…but I’m an ass who loves him.”

 

Tommy giggles as Adam, who has his head resting lightly on Tommy’s stomach, is kicked in the ear. “Hey, not funny! I’m gonna lose my hearing at this rate!” Tommy cannot help but retort “Then raise your head, asshole!”

Adam does, giving Tommy first a stern look and then sticking his tongue out. But as Tommy’s giggles finally subside again Adam’s face turns serious, his tone deep as he asks “Baby? Do I…”

When Adam does not continue Tommy prods “Do you what, honey?”

“Do I…does he hurt you when he’s here?”

Tommy sits up on the bed and pulls Adam to him. “No, Adam. He does not make you hurt me.” Adam looks relieved but still slightly unsure. “Actually he has been very…cuddly lately. Almost as much as you are…” Adam scowls “I hate the thought of him cuddling you, even if he is using my body to do it.” 

Tommy gently brushes his fingertips down the side of Adam’s face. “In my mind it IS only you baby, not him. I do not want him to touch me either. I pretend that it is you and you alone.”

 

Damian cannot help but sneer. He has always hated that piece of shit Wentz. That bastard thinks he’s better than everyone else, always has. And now he’s taken that sweet little piece Trick as his husband? Damian licks his lips as he thinks of raping that sexy little boy. But who’s body to do it with? A grin takes over Damian’s face. Of course! Someone who no one, especially Trick…would ever expect…


	106. Trick's fate--Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Geminimum led to this. I decided to make this a two part chapter. 
> 
> As for the "bad guy" I was stuck as to whom to choose. So I made a list of characters, gave each of them a number and asked Geminimum to give me a number from 1 to 10. Please do not hurt either of us when you see who was chosen!
> 
> I am very curious as to your reaction to this chapter...please let me know what you think!  
> Love ya! XO

Trick paces the floor of the room that he shares with Pete. Sleep is alluding him, no matter what steps he takes to gain a few hours of rest. Pete has been missing for three days now, no word at all to any of them. Sure, for the first 24 hours or so it was to Pete’s best interest that he chose to stay away…since Trick spent all that time on the internet searching for ways to kill vampires. Ways that really work. No…REALLY! He runs each scenario through his mind to see if they are plausible or not. Yes, he REALLY did…

After the anger faded somewhat he started…moving towards his bedroom door when he thought he heard the main door to the suite open…just in case…you know. Of an emergency. Or something like that. It had nothing at all to do with missing Pete. He is just being…proactive is all…

But this evening is different. He spent the early evening hours with Jay and Frankie listening to Jay try his best to bolster up Frank’s reserve. “Go get your man, Frank! I’m right here for you! Have a heart to heart and get Gee to understand how much you love him. All will be fine, and before you know it the three of us will be back together as a family again…” Finally, after a few shots of courage and an extra helping of man-hugs, Frank went to confront Gee, Jay by his side. Leaving Trick all alone…again…

Tired and broken hearted, Trick staggers back to his room and undresses for the night. Satene went back to the Dark Realm, Andrew is with Ray and Mikey. Trick is all alone in his bedroom, standing near his bedroom door in his pajamas. 

That is…until he hears the suite door open.

“Trick? Are you here? Where are you?” 

Trick heaves a sigh of relief. He recognizes the voice, feels ridiculous that he felt that tingle of excitement at the very sound of a door. Of course it isn’t Pete! He and his husband have gone their separate ways, right? They are over for good…

Trick’s bedroom door opens and he turns towards the large vampire that has entered his sanctuary. A thought instantly enters his mind.

“How did you get in here? We have a separate room key that you do not have…”

The vamp shrugs. “I took Satene’s key when she left. I saw her in the hall and when she told me she was leaving I told her I would check up on you, so she gave me her key card.” 

“Awww, that was nice of you but you didn’t need to…”

A hand reaches out and the backs of the vamp’s knuckles gently graze down Trick’s cheek. “Hey, we’re family, right? We take care of each other. Let me take care of you, Trick.”

Lips descend until they possess his. Possession. That is the only word that enters Trick’s dazed mind as the very breath is stolen from his lungs. As he tries to pull back from those demanding lips he finds that they follow him. As a matter of fact, the entire body follows, pushing him back until the back of his legs come into contact with the bed. His and Pete’s bed. This can’t be happening…

Now there is a tongue invading his mouth, cutting off the words that he is so desperately trying to say. His hands push against rock hard flesh. Suddenly it feels as if he is free falling through the air, his back slamming into the bed, his body bouncing up with the force used to place him there. The lips still clamp tight, the tongue invades, tangling with his. The bigger, heavier body on top of his moves a bit, trying to find the most possessive position to hold Trick so every inch of skin is covered. A hard cock is pressed into his, its insistence against his body scarier than the lips or tongue or any other body part that is engaged in holding him in place. 

Trick tries to wiggle his way out from under the body holding him down but stops when the cock pushing against him starts to grow harder, longer. That’s the last thing he needs. Keeping still might just be his best bet right now…

The lips, the tongue continue their attack on this mouth. Hands begin to slide down his sides, begin to tug up on his shirt. Trick begins to try to struggle again, tries to toss his attacker off of him to no avail. His shirt is shredded by the strong hands wandering over his chest and hands seek out his nipples, twisting them harshly back and forth in time with the thrusts of the cock rubbing endlessly against him. One extremely harsh yank pulls his nipples as far away from his chest as they will go before they pull off, the flesh snapping back. Trick moans out in pain, the sound vibrating through his very being. 

“Do that again, Trick. I love to hear your cries of pain…”

His attacker’s head dips down and sharp teeth, then fangs invade his left nipple. Trick cries out as he feels blood pour from the tear in his flesh, feels that same tongue that was licking the inside of his mouth coax more blood out of the cut, until finally the cut closes. The other nipple suffers the same fate as the first but this time Trick only gives out a harsh gasp of air and turns his face away…for a moment, until a hand yank his head back so that he is force to look into his attacker’s eyes.

“What’s wrong, Tricky? Upset that it’s not Wentz that’s taking your sweet body? Wishing I was that arrogant piece of shit that you fell in love with like the fool you are? Where is he, your knight in shining armor? Is he here protecting you from me? Saving you from rape? Hell no, he’s off with some other cute piece having the time of his life! Leaving you to become mine…”

Trick thrashes from side to side as he pushes his hands flat against the chest of his attacker. “Get off of me! Leave me alone! I belong to Pete, not you! Fuck off!”

“Not until I’ve tried every inch of you baby. And I mean EVERY INCH…”

Trick cannot believe that this vamp, someone that he has grown to love, whom he secretly adores as a big brother, is about to hurt him in the worst way possible. Tears fill his eyes as he look into the face of the vamp that is about to destroy him. He has only one option left… to beg.

As he looks into crystal blue eyes Trick sees they are clear—no Damian, no demon he can blame this on. His eyes take in the scruffy beard, the dirty blond hair that is hanging in his attacker’s face.

Trick looks up into the face of his attacker and chokes out words he never thought he would hear himself use in his lifetime…  
“Bobby…I love you…please don’t rape me, please…”


	107. Trick's fate--Part 2

Pete paces the long hallway for what feels like the millionth time. Dark eyes tiredly watch his progress, flinching every time Pete slams his fist into the wall in frustration. Of course he has a right to be upset, to lash out. His love is in a precarious position and he cannot do anything to help. Anyone would feel this way…

“Damn it Satene! When do we…”

“Not now Pete! We rush in and we lose him for sure! We have to be patient…”

“While that fucker gets away with hurting the only person on this planet that I love? The one that I gave my heart to while he gave me not only his heart but his BODY to protect??? And now you want me to just stand here while he is being…” Pete’s voice drifts off as he punches a large hole in the wall, plaster dust flying everywhere. Satene wants to go to Pete, to hold him…tell him that everything will be ok but she can’t. She can’t even tell Pete the real story, about what is really ripping her apart…or can she?

“Be patient! I know it’s hard but…”

“PATIENT?! HOW IN THE FUCK CAN I BE PATIENT? THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS ABOUT TO BE RAPED…”

“I KNOW THAT PETE! AND I HATE THIS AS MUCH AS YOU DO! BUT WE HAVE TO WAIT IF WE ARE GOING TO TRAP DAMIAN…”

Pete turns on his heel and storms up to Satene, putting his face inches from hers and snarls “And just what the fuck entitles YOU to be as upset as I AM about Trick, huh, bitch? What the fuck makes you think YOU have a right?”

Satene steps forward until her nose is against Pete’s and replies, her tone filled with ice.

“Because Trick is my BROTHER…”

 

Trick shrinks back into the mattress as Bobby throws back his head and laughs. “YOU love ME? Aawww Pattycakes! Why didn’t you tell me? I would have killed off Petey months ago…” He continues to grind down on Trick, who tries again. “Bobby please! Think of Robbie…”

Bob pulls back just a little bit, just enough for Trick to think that his ploy is working. But the second that he looks up into Bob’s eyes he knows that it is all just part of the game. “You know, Trick…you’re right. I have to think of Robbie. I should call him and ask him to come over and participate, maybe hold you down while I fuck you to death. Keep it in the family…”

Trick feels a strong hand grab both his wrists, yanking his arms above his head and holding him in place. The other hand reaches down to tear his sweatpants to shreds, his cock twitching when the cool air of the room touches it. “Damn boy! You sure are packin, ain’t you? Very nice…” Trick moans in embarrassment as sharp fingernails caress his cock, one inserting itself into his cockhead. He hears a muffled “Nice, indeed” then feels lips traveling his length…

Time passes unnoticed. Trick tries to take his brain out of what is happening to him but he cannot escape. He feels Bob’s tongue sinking into him, feels a hand slapping his cock over and over, fists hitting him over and over. He is dragged to his knees and forced to suck Bob’s cock. He cowers in pain and shock when Bob beats and kicks him. He cannot believe that this is happening to him…

When Bob finally takes him he is silent. He tries to tell himself it will be over soon. A part of his mind keeps reminding him over and over that he is dealing with Damian, not Bobby. But as he feels Bob quicken his pace, hears Bob’s moans grow louder as he nears completion, feels Bob’s sweat drip down on him one drop at a time…he thinks only one thought. The same thought that he voices when Pete crashes into their bedroom hours later and takes Trick into his arms, concern and love written all over his face. He hears Bob’s cries of anguish when he comes to himself again, realizes what he has done to his beloved Trick but Trick blocks him out, acts as if he cannot hear the agony Bob is going through. He hears Satene drag a sobbing Bob out of the room but he does not look, he stares at the wall instead. 

After hours of grueling physical and mental abuse Trick looks into Pete’s face and says the only thing that has been on his mind, the only thought that he has had throughout. He looks up into Pete’s face and as he’s passing out, whispers “It’s ok, Petey…I asked for this…”


	108. Chapter 108

“Did you get him?” Trick asks for the tenth time, the blanket that Pete wrapped him in slipping off his shoulders. Pete gives Satene a scared look. Trick is in shock; he hasn’t heard a single word that anyone is saying to him. He just keeps repeating the same sentence over and over, as if it is the only link left to what’s left of his sanity. Pete hates the very idea but the thought has come to him—maybe it is.

“Yeah, baby. We have Damian. He will pay for what he has done to you honey.” Pete answers, his voice firm. He startles when he feels Satene place a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go get Frank.” 

 

Gee wakes to find a surprise waiting for him, or rather…Frank sitting In his surprise--an old fashioned, high backed rocking chair complete with a large red bow tied to the top. 

“Happy Mommy’s Day!”

Gerard freezes in surprise. “It’s not Mother’s Day! That’s next month.” Frank shrugs, his eyes on the floor. “It is for you. Do you like it? Wanna try it out?” Gee wants to say no, wants to kick Frank out and never talk to him…”Oh fuck it!” Gee sighs to himself. He’s too tired to fight anymore, and he needs to think of the pups…

Gee stands up slowly, his feet unsteady. He spent another evening dealing with “morning sickness”—his eleventh night in a row to be exact. Frank immediately stands and moves forward, wrapping a protective arm around Gee’s middle to steady him. Together they manage to sit Gerard down in the rocker, Frank kneeling down on the floor so he can place his head down on the arm of the rocker, his eyes raised to meet Gee’s. “Do—you like it? Is it what you wanted? Cause if not I can always…” Gee shakes his head. “No, Frank. It’s exactly what I wanted! Thank you so much…”

Frank reaches out and gently takes Gee’s hand in his. “Honey, I am so sorry that I…”

Gee cuts him off with another shake of his head. “No Frank, I’m the one who is sorry. I…have been so unfair to you. I…knew about Damian. I should have told you that I knew, that I understood why you were so upset but I…was an ass. I let my own issues get in the way and I…” Frank places his fingers over Gee’s lips, commenting “Baby, I was the ass. I left instead of staying here and dealing with it like a real man…were…whatever.”

Gee smiles and comments dryly “Our poor children…both their parents are asses.”

Frank throws his head back and laughs. “Yeah, I guess so. But at least they have parents that love each other. You…still love me, right, Gee?” Gee slaps Frank’s hand hard. “Of course, you ass!”

Frank chuckles and then asks softly “Honey, what issues are you talking about?” He watches Gee shift in his seat silently as he presses further. “C’mon babes, you can talk to me about anything. What’s up?”

Gee looks down at his lap and tears begin to flow. “I just…am so miserable all the time. I wish I was Tommy! I mean, he is just glowing, so beautiful and look at me!” Before Frank can comment Gee rushes on. “I’m so fat already and I am so hungry but every night all I can do is get sick…” Gee looks at Frank with a look of shame. “I just want to be pretty for you the same way Tommy is to Adam. Look at me! Dark circles under my eyes, my stomach is purple splotched…” At this Frank reaches out a hand to Gee, his voice even as he says “Baby, can you lay down on the bed for me please? I want to look at you…” Gee stands with Frank’s help but asks in a panicked voice “I’m ok, right? I mean…” Frank answers “I’m sure you are, baby. But I just want to check to be sure…”

Gerard lies down on the bed, his large belly uncovered. He is huge for this early stage of pregnancy. Frank places his hands gently on top of Gee’s stomach, laughing softly when the pups kick him. “Hey babies, it’s daddy! Now behave for a moment…” After a few minutes of concentration Frank eyes open, immediately locking onto Gee’s attentive expression. Taking Gee’s hands in his he starts with “Baby, all three pups are alive, that’s not the issue. Do you want to know what gender they are, honey?” Gee thinks for a second and then nods. Why not? Frank already knows…”What’s wrong is the biggest pup is in a breech position with his legs up, taking up most of the space. He is wedged in the middle so I cannot turn him. One of the smaller pups is good sized, he is doing just fine. But the runt…” Frank’s voice is slightly strained “…she is getting squeezed out. The purple splotches are signs of stress from her. She is breathing fine for now but she is going to have issues in the future…” Gee’s face shows his fear as he asks “Frank? Is she...?” 

Frank moves Gee’s hand, placing it over their little girl. “No baby, not if I keep a close watch over both of you and deliver them a little early…” Gee gently strokes his hand over their baby girl, who gives a small kick in return—one that lacks the strength of her brothers. Gee coos “It’s gonna be ok baby girl. Daddy and mommy are gonna take good care of you…”

Their bedroom door slams open and Satene bolts in, yelling “We have Damian but he raped Trick…” Gee gives Frank’s hand a squeeze. “Go on Frankie. We will be here waiting for you and when you get back we will talk more…” Frank gives Gee a long look which is answered with a sharp nod. Frank leans in, whispers “I love you” and kisses Gee, whispering his love and to take care and then places a quick kiss on all three pups before running out of the hotel suite with Satene.

 

An hour later Trick is healed enough to bring him back to the main hotel room. In the meantime Robbie has returned to find that Bob is missing. Robbie knocks on Gee’s door but finds him in the hall, making his slow way to the kitchen. Robbie helps him to the living room instead, making Gee a quick tray with toast and ginger ale. After seeing to it that Gee is settled comfortably Robbie then asks if Gee knows where Bob is. When Gee replies that he hasn’t seen Bob all day Robbie becomes even more concerned. It’s not like Bob to just go off and without leaving word with anyone…

The suite door opens and Pete and Satene lead Trick in wrapped up in a blanket, Frank following closely behind. Frank blows kisses to Gee and Robbie as they pass, his face set and pale as he follows the others to the small extra room at the end of the hall. After ten minutes or so Frank and Satene reenter the living room, Frank sitting down next to Gee and Satene standing by the door. “Robbie, will you please go with me to the lounge at the end of the hall? I need to talk to you…” Robbie nods and stands, saying goodbye to Gee and Frank. As he follows Satene out the door they hear Robbie ask “Is Bobby alright?”

Gee asks Frank to take his tray to the kitchen as he struggle to stand up. When Frank returns he suggests that they return to their room to finish talking. “It’s gonna get crazy here shortly, honey…it’s best we lay low for a few.” When Gerard takes Frank’s arm to lean on he asks “What happened, Frank? What…” Frank squeezes Gee’s hand as they enter their bedroom, softly answering “Bobby…it was Bobby that raped Trick…”

 

Tommy’s small smile lightens Adam’s mood a little as he watches Tommy kneel down in front of their pup’s gravesite. “Hello babies. Mommy and Daddy are here with you now…” Tommy’s voice fades off as he reaches up to take Adam’s hand in his.

They came to their pup’s gravesite to see the new headstones that Mikey and Ray ordered. They received a message from the engraver that the stones were ready and were being placed that very morning. Tommy and Adam waited until the sun was ready to set before venturing out to visit their precious ones and to check out the progress that had been made so far on the family mansion.

Adam squeezes Tommy’s hand, causing his love to glance up at him. Adam takes this as his cue; he kneels down next to Tommy and clears his throat. “Hey pumpkins. Daddy’s here. We love you so much and miss you.” Adam sees Tommy rub his hand over his stomach, sees the pups inside of his mate move restlessly. Tommy chokes out “Your brothers or sisters are…trying to say they love you too, sweeties. We haven’t forgotten you…” Tommy drops his head, his bangs covering his face. Adam adds “…and soon we will be living back here again, so we will be close by and can see you all the time.” Tommy nods, his voice surrendering to his emotions. Adam lets go of Tommy’s hand so he can take his mate into his arms, pulling him close. “We love the two of you so much. You will always be our babies.” Adam gives Tommy a little bit longer and then says “C’mon honey. It’s getting chilly and damp out here. What say we get you inside after our tour?” Tommy nods and Adam stands, lifting Tommy to his feet with one hand. Tommy chokes out “Goodbye my loves. Daddy and I will see you soon. We love you.” Adam adds “Watch over your siblings from up there, ok?” Tommy makes a whining noise at this as he blows kisses towards the headstones. He and Adam slowly make their way to the construction site where the inside work on the mansion is taking place, large floodlights turning night into day. 

As they approach the outside of the mansion Adam pauses for a moment. “It’s so hard to believe that in just a few months our babies will be born here! There seems to be so much more work to be done.” But after they speak briefly with the construction manager they realize that the project, expected to take a full year to complete, is a month ahead of schedule thanks to the ability to work around the clock. On their way back to the hotel Adam and Tommy discuss shopping for the pups so that they will be ready when construction is finished.

 

 

“He…did WHAT?” Robbie all but screams out after Satene finishes her story. “MY Bobby? RAPE TRICK? He LOVES Trick! He would never do something like that…”

Satene cuts in with “…but he did, Robbie. Pete and I know he did, Bobby was in the room still…” Satene hesitates, the horror of what she is about to say finally hitting her.

“Still WHAT???” Robbie demands. “Still…inside of Trick when we entered the room. I pulled Bob off of Trick…OUT OF TRICK, Robbie…”  
“NO! I…can’t believe that…” Satene stands and walks towards the doorway, turning back to bark out “Then come with me and ask him yourself. I put him up in another room so he and Trick wouldn’t be in the same place.” Satene makes a move to take Robbie’s hand but Robbie refuses. How dare this bitch make accusations against his man…

But the moment that they enter Bob’s hotel room Robbie knows that he might just be wrong about it all. 

Bobby is sitting on the couch, traces of blood still on his hands. Bob is rocking back and forth, both arms surrounding his stomach in an attempt to hug himself. Tear tracks cover his face and he is mumbling to himself. As Robbie crosses the room and sits down next to Bob he cannot miss the smell of blood and sex coming from his boyfriend. 

Bob looks up at Satene with a blank look before reaching out a blood smeared hand towards Robbie. “Baby…I…hurt Trick…”

 

Pete’s hand shakes with anger as he runs it through Trick’s hair. He jumps when there is a knock at the door and, rushing to answer it, is surprised to find that it’s Gerard. 

“May I come in?” Pete looks over at Trick for a few seconds and then nods, moving out of the way so Gee can enter. 

Gee moves to the side of the bed and softly speaks to Trick as he places his hand gently on top of Trick’s. Pete, his eyes locked on Gerard’s stomach blurts out “You’re beautiful.”

Gee blushes. “No, I’m not but thank you anyway.” Pete shakes his head in disagreement. “You cannot see yourself the same way I do. Trust me…you ARE beautiful.” Gee shyly looks down at the bed as he answers “Well thank you…but don’t let Frank hear you say that! He might kick your ass…” Pete chuckles “I think he would agree first, THEN try to kick my ass…”

Gerard smiles then looks up at Pete. “I came to give you a break. I’m feeling better so I thought I would sit with Trick for a while so you can go feed and blow off some steam.” When Gee sees that Pete is about to argue he adds “Frank agrees. You are full of rage, though rightly so. But you don’t need Trick to see it when he wakes up. He is going to need you to be calm and ready to handle anything that might happen. You can’t calm down if you stay here. Go. Frank will be here in a few and we will take care of him together, promise. Trick is in good hands.” 

Pete wants to argue, he really does. But deep inside he knows that Gee is right, that he needs to release this pent up rage before seeing his love again. And he knows just how to release it…


	109. Chapter 109

The moment that Gerard hears the main door to their hotel room close he heaves a large sigh of relief. He is sure that, knowing Frank the way that he does…it will only be a few minutes (if that) until someone knocks on his door, cutting short Gee’s “me time but regardless…at the moment the silence is beautiful.

Having your boyfriend invent kinky ways to confine you to your bed is a fantasy come to life. When you’re pregnant and your boyfriend/healer confines you to bed for the rest of your pregnancy…not so much

Since he and Frank managed to put their relationship back on track Frank hardly has given him a second alone. Sure, it’s been nice to have someone there while he’s throwing up all night long, or to rub his back when he cannot sleep, or talk all night when he cannot sleep. But…no matter how nice it is to have his love with him, Gee sometimes needs some down time to just take this all in.

Or so he thinks…

Because after ten minutes or so Gee starts worrying about every little thing under the sun. Just as he starts to wish for company to keep his mind occupied miraculously there is a knock on his bedroom door. As he calls out a greeting he cannot help but think that he hopes that it’s anyone but Tommy at the door…

And to Gee’s dismay the door swings open to show Tommy’s smiling face, his hands perched on his stomach. 

“Can I join you, Gee?”

Gee really wants to say no but he doesn’t have the heart to. The last thing he needs right now is Mr. “Ain’t I adorably pregnant?” telling him all about the joys of his pregnancy…especially since Gee looks like a zombie straight out of “Night of the Living Dead.”

Tommy notices Gee hesitate and takes it as a sign that Gee just isn’t up to company at the moment. “I’ll leave Gee, it’s ok…”

Gee shakes his head and pats the bed as he replies “No TJ, come on in. I could use the company right now…”

As Tommy closes the door behind him and moves closer to the bed he notices the recent changes in Gerard. Deep, dark circles under his eyes, his face hollowed out from weight loss caused by Gee’s inability to keep food (or blood) down, his skin appearing translucent in the pale light, veins and…in spots…even bones showing through. Gee’s stomach is almost three sizes bigger than Tommy’s, severely contrasted against his stick arms and his collar bones which look ready to pop through his skin. 

  

Tommy moves to sit down in a straight-back chair near the bed but Gee reaches out and grabs Tommy’s arm. “No…sit on the bed with me. I may be hungry but I won’t bite, promise.” 

  

Tommy smiles and nods, sitting next to Gee who is propped up against a huge pile of pillows. Gee hands some extra pillows to Tommy who tucks them behind his own back.

They sit silently next to each other for a few minutes before Gerard blurts out “You know…I hated you for a little while…”

Tommy digests this bit of information without saying anything and Gee continues with “No, that’s not true. I didn’t hate you…I was…am…jealous of you.”

Tommy asks in hushed tones “You, jealous of me? Why for fuck’s sake?”

Gee clears his throat, his voice showing his shame as he says “Because…look at you! You are so fucking beautiful you break my heart…and look at me! I look like shit on a good day! You, you’re glowing and so fucking cute, the way you are always rubbing your belly and talking to your pups…and Adam keeps telling everyone that he has the most beautiful mate in the world. And what in the fuck am I giving Frankie? The sickest, ugliest mate in the world whose stuck in bed…”

Tommy surprises Gee by flipping around on the bed so fast that it takes Gee’s breath away, Tommy’s hands on Gee’s shoulders so he can give Gee a good shake. “Don’t you ever fucking say that again, Gerard! You are just as beautiful…hell, you are even more beautiful than I am! I have watched you walk through this place talking to your pups, who love you every bit as much as their daddy does which is an unbelievable amount! And Frank is constantly talking about and bragging about you, how proud he is of the way you are handling this difficult pregnancy…”

Just then Gee’s face contorts and he grabs his side, his hand immediately rubbing up and down as he says “Baby girl, I know…they’re pushing on you again, huh? Mommy knows honey, it’s gonna be ok…” Gee’s face flushes then turns pale again, his back stiffing up with the pain he is in. Tommy backs off and starts to stand, saying ‘I’ll call Frank…”

“NO TOMMY!” Before Tommy can object he cuts him off with “The longer I can keep her inside me the better chance she will have to live. I’m ok…” but another wracking pain travels through Gee’s body, the bigger pups kicking up a storm making the situation worse. Tommy instinctively reaches out to stroke Gee’s stomach, instantly calming down the larger pups. After a minute or two Gee sighs in relief, his hands releasing from where they instinctively landed, subconsciously trying to protect his little girl from harm. Tommy blurts out “I’m sorry, Gee, I should have asked before I…”

Gee shakes his head again, patting Tommy’s hands as they continue to stoke his stomach. “No honey, please keep it up, they seem to love it.” Just then his daughter gently kicks a few times, the ripples softer that her brother’s displays. “I think my little one is trying to say hello to you, TJ.” 

Tommy leans down and kisses Gee’s cotton-covered stomach. “Well hello little girl! I’m your Uncle Tommy…” Little one kicks again a few times as Gee whispers “I’m so fucking scared I’m going to lose her, Tommy.” Gee reaches down, taking the hem of his shirt in his hands and pulling his shirt up to his neck, bracing himself for Tommy’s reaction.

Tommy does not disappoint. His gasp rings out loudly through the room as he stares down in horror at the sight in front of him.  
Tommy cannot help but compare in his mind his smooth, pale stomach to Gee’s, which is mottled with dark purple (almost black, really) splotches up his side and branching out in web-like fashion the rest of the way across Gee’s stomach. Even as Tommy watches a small section near Gee’s belly button turns slightly darker than it was a moment ago, Gee’s face contorting in pain again briefly. “What the fuck?? How in the hell is he handling the pain, the fear?” Tommy cannot help wondering to himself. 

As if almost sensing Tommy’s thoughts Gee’s little girl pushes a paw up against Gee’s skin, the perfect outline a gentle reminder of the real reason why Gee is enduring this hell. Because he loves his sweet little pup that deserves the chance that Tommy’s own little ones did not have. Suddenly Tommy wants nothing more than to hold Bridget and Ray Jr. in his arms, to show them the love that was denied to them by their sudden deaths.

To Tommy, his older brother Gerard has just become the perfect example of unselfish love. Something to aspire to in his personal life. In other words…Gee has just become his personal hero.

Tommy has no doubt that, had he had the chance to save his own little pups that he, like Gerard is doing, would have gone through hell and high water to save them. But how much longer will Gee be able to keep this up?

Gerard reaches out to take Tommy’s hands in his as Tommy blurts out “This isn’t fucking fair, Gee, not fair at all. How in the hell did I get the easy pregnancy card…”

“…because you have already suffered loss, TJ. It’s your turn for a nice, easy time of things. But…can I ask something of you?”

“Anything. Name it.”

Gee reaches out to stroke a hand over Tommy’s stomach a few times, his touch so gentle that Tommy can barely feel it. “I know that you have your own little bundles of joy in there, and I’m so damn happy for you honey, no matter what I said a few minutes ago. But…” Gee hesitates for a second. “…even though you will have your hands full in a few months with your own litter, if something happens to me…”

“It won’t”

“Tommy…”

“FUCK OFF! Nothing is going to happen…”

“WE DON’T KNOW THAT! TJ, I need to know that Frank and my babies are going to be ok. Would you watch over them? Make sure they are ok? Show them the love I won’t be able to?”

Tommy tries to swallow the lump that has suddenly appeared in his throat. Gerard die? No, it could never happen. They have been together for so long that Tommy can’t even begin to think about life without Gee. But he knows that, if he were in Gee’s place he would be asking Gee the same thing, to have Gee watch over Adam and his pups. 

“Of course I will. But nothing is going to happen and I refuse to let you think about that for even a second more. Have you thought up names for the pups yet?” 

Gee’s face softens as he whispers “Thank you TJ. You mean the world to me, I love you. And yes, Frank and I went through the baby books and chose a name that at one time meant “Little or small one” in Irish.”

Tommy watches as Gee gently rests one hand over his sons while the other hand gently strokes over his daughter, a small smile crossing Gee’s lips. 

“We are naming her Shannon. Shannon Iero-Way.”

 

Frank hears footsteps behind him but chooses to ignore them. Lost in thought he continues his stroll to a small city park, sitting down heavily on a bench.

Which is where he finally realizes that Adam’s the one who has been following him. As he sits down next to Frankie he asks “How are you, Franks?” Frank rubs a tired hand over his eyes and just grunts in answer. 

After comparing notes on their mate’s pregnancies Frank blurts out “I’m so fucking tired but that’s nothing compared to the hell that Gee is going through. Jay returns tomorrow, he wanted to give the two of us time alone to patch things up but even with his help…”

“…you have Tommy and I to help you as well…”

Frank nods. “But I need to be there…”

Adam puts a hand on Frank’s shoulder. “Frank, you need to conserve your energy. You are the one who has to deliver the pups when the time is right and you are going to need all the strength you can save for that. We’re here, we want to help. Let us.”

Frank pulls Adam into a hug. “Thanks Adam. That means so much to me to hear you say that, really it does.” When the hug is over Frank gives Adam a small sad smile and asks “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“How did you…you know.” Frank takes a ragged breath and tries again. “How did you deal with the death of your pups, Adam?”

Adam gives Frank a confused look. “Deal? Do you mean…”

Frank slices a hand through the air in frustration. “How did you cope?”

After a few seconds it hits Adam, what Frank is trying to ask him. But instead of saying something profound, something helpful and succinct the only thing that he can think to say is “You mean…?”

Frank, his eyes rimmed red with unshed tears and exhaustion, looks deep into Adam’s. “I…think our little girl…isn’t going to make it…and I'm afraid I'm going to lose Gee as well...

Before Adam can say anything Frank reaches out and places a hand on this arm, gripping tightly. "Adam...I'm going to propose to Gerard tonight. Would you stand up with me at my wedding and be my best man?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After researching baby names forever when I was pregnant I stumbled on the name Shannon, and ultimately her name became Shannon Kathleen. I figured that, based on my description of Frank and Gee's baby as being "tiny"...I thought it was the perfect name for her. Shows you how things happen when you are not even paying attention! 
> 
> Love you guys, and thanks to all of you still sticking in here with me! 
> 
> AND...don't worry, I have NOT forgotten about A/M/R or B/R or Damian (OMG, what kind of soap opera have I gotten myself into? LOL! ) I will be updating their stories soon! XO


	110. Chapter 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. 
> 
> This chapter was written in 10 minutes and was only briefly edited, so please forgive the mistakes. XO

SLAP

The sound reverberates through the hotel room like a gun shot. Satene stumbles back in shock, her eyes wide. She figured that the reaction to Bob’s declaration would be heart wrenching, sad, hard to watch...but this?

Robbie’s hand floats in the air over Bob’s prone body, the force of the slap sending Bob to the floor in a heap. Robbie appears to be in shock, his body stock still as he stands frozen in time…

until suddenly he begins to move.

He starts kicking Bob with all he has…straight in the balls.

Robbie’s screeches fill the air as he repeatedly kicks Bob, his fists joining the fray after a few seconds. Satene steps forward to pull Robbie off of Bob but is shocked when Robbie turns on her, snarling as he shoves Satene into the closest wall, a forearm across her throat as he bites out “Keep the FUCK away from us! This is between that bastard and I…” 

Bob gasps for air as he drags himself slowly into a sitting position just in time for Robbie to release his hold on Satene and turn, Robbie’s knee making contact with Bob’s throat. Bob topples over like a sack of flour as Ray, Mikey and Andrew burst through the door of the hotel suite, Ray and Andrew rushing to grab hold of Robbie’s arms as Mikey moves to lean down next to Bob’s huddled form. “Robbie, what the fuck?” Mikey yells as he strips off his shirt and places it over Bob’s bleeding nose. 

“No leave him alone. It’s my fault…all my fault cause Damian took me over and I raped Trick…”

Ray looks from Satene to Robbie and then to Andrew as he drily comments “It appears we haven’t returned in time.”

After an hour of conversation (Ray explaining how the three of them knew exactly where to find them--in the form of Satene connecting with Andrew’s mind, giving them the information---as well as giving Bob and Robbie a chance to calm down a bit—they end up not talking to each other but at least the physical fighting is over for the moment and can stand to be in the same room together—as well as Satene giving them all the information that she has regarding Trick and Pete) Ray demands that they all return to the main hotel room, saying that he has information for all of them. Andrew and Ray help Bob down the hall as the others follow close behind.

When they enter the hotel suite they encounter a sight that none of them will ever forget. Adam and Frank are standing silently, huge smiles on their faces in the doorway of Frank’s room watching the lovefest that is being carried out on Frank’s bed. 

As the others crowd in behind to take a look they see that Gee and Tommy are lying next to each other on their sides, one arm tucked under their heads. They are rubbing each other’s tummies and giggling at the reactions that their pups are giving. Even little Shannon is getting in on the game, her little paws surfacing every time Tommy’s hand seeks her out. 

The sight brings instant tears to everyone’s eyes, smiles to all.

Ray reaches in his pocket for his cell phone and snaps off a few pictures before the two on the bed who are totally engrossed by playtime even notice that they have an audience. That is…until a voice at the other end of the hall calls out “Hey! What’s going on? I can’t see a thing…”

Everyone crowds their way into the room, Jay included as Gee calls out “Hey, instant party! And you brought it all to us! How sweet of you…” 

Laughter rings out in the room as everyone moves forward to claim their hugs and kisses from the mommies on the bed, especially Jay who has been away for a few nights.

Once all the hellos are taken care of Ray clears his throat before starting off with “Ok everyone, family meeting.” The statement is met with grumbles and jokes but Ray presses on in a fatherly tone. “We have lots to discuss so let’s everyone shut up and let’s get on with it.” 

Ray brings up the topic of Damian first. “Since there are other clans that have long had a reason to wish revenge on him, some even longer than our family, Council has decided that everyone will get equal chance for revenge. Satene, with Frank’s assistance has come up with a spell to keep Damian’s spirit locked within his body. The time frame for revenge will be within the next three full moons, at that time he will be turned over to our family for last minute revenge opportunities as well as disposal. That will also allow us to have the necessary family time that we need to mend relationships within our family (Ray turns his gaze to Robbie and Bob as he says this) as well as get ready for the birth of the pups and dealing with moving back into the mansion. On that topic” Ray moves over to stand behind Mikey, placing his hands gently on his lover’s hips “the construction is moving along ahead of schedule so we should be able to move in within the next month or so. We will all be choosing the decorations for our individual bedrooms, and Mikey will furnish the common areas of the house. So if you wish for anything in particular you now know who to kiss up to…”

Mikey slaps Ray’s hands and cuts in with “Thanks honey. Just for that no more kissing for you…” which has everyone laughing again. 

Ray then asks Satene to tell the rest of the family what happened to Trick. She does, her voice breaking towards the end. “Pete has asked that he and Trick have some private time so that Trick can heal and they can talk things out. He said that he will stay in touch with me and will ask for anything they might need along the way. Frank is going to be checking in on Trick from time to time as well.” Everyone turns to Bob, who is staring at the floor, his face flushed with shame. 

Gee quietly says “Bobby?” and holds out his hand. Bob pauses for a moment and moves forward to stand next to the bed, his head still down so Gee cannot see his eyes. “Please sit down honey” Gee asks but Bob shakes his head no. Gee tries again and finally Bobby awkwardly sits down, fully aware that Frank and Adam have both taken a few unconscious steps towards the bed. Everyone in the room notices Adam and Frank’s show of paternal protection and tense slightly when Bob takes Gee’s hand. 

“Bobby, you know that we love you. What happened was not your fault.” Gee’s eyes turn to Frank and Adam briefly then Tommy, watching them nod a little in turn before he goes on. “Damian took over both Adam and Frank’s bodies when out pups were conceived. We all know what you are going through.” 

The others in the room gasp when the weight of this statement hits them. “You mean…the pups are all Damian’s?” Ray asks with rage in his voice. “We…don’t know for sure, father.” Adam replies softly as Tommy looks down in shame. “We will know for sure when they are born but not before…” tears start flowing down Tommy’s face as Adam sits on the bed to take Tommy into his arms. “Frank and I discussed it and we believe that there is a better chance that Tommy’s pups will end up to be Damian’s instead of Gee’s. He…was insistent that he…carry out his plan.” Tommy buries his head in shame against Adam’s neck, Adam’s hands moving through Tommy’s fringe as he whispers a few comforting words. 

Robbie takes a few deep breaths and silently moves behind Bob. “Babe…I’m sorry I reacted that way. I’m sorry I hurt you. I love you so much…” Bob turns his head to look at Robbie, nodding his understanding but not making a move towards his lover. Robbie opens his arms but Bob shakes his head no, leans down and places a few ghostlike kisses on the back of Gee’s hand and stands, leaving the room without a word. As Robbie moves to follow Jay places a hand on Robbie’s arm. “I’ll go see if he will talk to me, Rob. He might open up to someone with whom he’s not very close with. If he gets really upset I’ll come get you, promise.” Robbie give Jay a look that clearly tells Jay to behave himself and Jay nods once before running after Bob. 

After a few moments Andrew clears his throat loudly and then mumbles “Tell them, Ray.” All eyes turn to Ray who blushes slightly, his eyes shining. “It’s official. Mikey, Andrew and I are together. We love each other and we plan to be united after the Damian mess is finished.” Everyone in the room erupts with congratulations, hugs and kisses. The only one who stays silent is Tommy—all he hears is one voice whispering in his mind, the last voice he ever wants to hear. As Adam holds him close the words he hears turns his blood to ice…

“They may have bound my body, my beautiful one but they cannot bind my mind. So tell me honey…how are OUR babies doing?”


	111. Speak of (or to) the Devil....

“So how’s it going, Tommy? Bet you’re so big and pretty by now. Wish I was there to rub my hands all over you, to feel our babies kicking my hand. Bet pretend daddyboy is having tons of fun pretending that those little shits are his, right? Wait until they come out of your sweet body looking like me…”

“Stop it! Adam IS their father and you know it! He is the only father that my babies will ever know…”

“You figured out all by yourself that you can talk to me with your mind, babes! I’m so proud of you…”

“Oh FUCK OFF Damian! I’m not stupid…”

“…and you are as smart as you are beautiful! Just think, I’ll get to be with you while you go through your pregnancy and labor, get a ring side seat from the inside. I like that idea! Through your mind I get to interact with the pups as well. Do you know that they love their mommy? Love their mommy and hate their “pretend daddy”…”

“LEAVE MY PUPS ALONE!”

“OUR pups, Tommy Joe. OURS! I was in Adam’s body when it was fucking your brains out, remember darling? It was ME that gave them life, it was MY seed that they came from, it was ME that allowed them to exist…”

“Shut UP Damian! You’re giving me a headache with your bullshit…”

“Oooohh, I felt the pups kick through your mind! How positively sweet…”

“……………………”

“What was that, honey? Were you silently cussing me out??? And what the hell? Pretend daddy isn’t fucking you enough? I can positively FEEL how horny you are, babes…you vibrate with it! Is he afraid to hurt you or the pups, or is he spending all his spare time fucking someone else?”

“DAMIAN!!!! Shutthehellup! Adam isn’t fucking anyone else! He’s here asleep next to me…”

“And when was the last time he tried to “make your day” babes? Huh? You’ve been horny since I put those sweet pups inside your body and he hasn’t even made an attempt, has he? He better get on with it, I’m sure that tight ass of yours won’t feel so snug after the pups get full sized and they stretch your body to the limit, huh babes? You might need some “tightening up” before you’re any use…”

“…………………………………………………………………………………”

“Did I stun you into silence, babes? Didn’t think about what you’ll look like after the pups come, huh? Your nipples will leak, your chest will swell into full teats, your belly will be stretched out and saggy and your ass will fall. But don’t worry honey…I’ll find a way out of here and I will exercise you back into shape…and more pups…”

“I’m going to sleep, Damian. LEAVE ME ALONE…”

“Yeah, you better get your rest before you have two pups sucking on your teats all the time. I want to suck on them too…”

“SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP! LEAVE ME ALONE!

“Go to sleep, Tommy Joe. I love you. And soon your babydaddy will be with you…all of you…”


	112. Chapter 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet...hope you like. XO

Robbie paced for what seemed like forever.

Jay had been gone for over four hours and even though Robbie has tried to lie down three times he cannot drift off to sleep. He is so worried that his man will never forgive how he acted. Why didn’t he just put a hold on his temper and talk things out like a man…vamp…whatever?

Why did he have to go all Wesley Snipes on the vamp he loves?

Robbie hears the main door to the suite open and runs out of his room right into Jay, who looks just as tired as Robbie feels. When their eyes meet Jay hoarsely croaks out “He’s out catching a meal before he comes here. Relax, Robbie.” Robbie gives a terse nod as Jay continues “He forgives you, but be gentle with him. He is still raw over the whole thing and will be for a while. I think the only thing that will truly help would be for Trick to forgive him…and Trick’s not up to that kind of thing yet; he needs to heal himself first. So treat your gentle giant with loving care. I’m going to see my boys.” And with that Jay passes through his bedroom door without waiting to hear Robbie thank him for all his trouble.  
The suite door opens again and Bob walks in slowly as if to a firing squad instead of into his lover’s arms. Robbie opens his arms wide and engulfs Bob in them, words of love and apology tumbling from his lips as Bob begins to cry silent tears. After a few minutes they make eye contact and nod, making their way to their room. A short time later they are wrapped around each other in bed, a sigh on Bobby’s lips as he drifts off to sleep, to a place where all never happened and words are not necessary.

 

 

“…so I’ll be back in a few days. Do the two of you need anything before I go?” Gee and Frank look at each other and shake their heads. “Nah Jay, we’ll be ok but we will miss you. Come give me a kiss before you go, honey.” Jay crosses the room and wraps Gee up in a gentle bearhug. “I love you Gerard. Take care of yourself and those precious ones, too. I’ll be just a phone call away.” He takes Gee’s lips in a passionate kiss while Frank watches. As the kiss naturally breaks Gee smiles and reminds Jay with “Don’t forget my milkshake. I’m craving, you know.” Jay laughs and ruffles Gee’s hair gently. “Ok babes. Mind if this big lug here walks me out?” Gee shakes his head and Jay lays one more kiss on Gee’s lips before leaving.

Once they are in the living area Jay takes Frank’s arm and pulls him close, whispering “He’s gonna die, isn’t he?” Frank shakes his head but Jay sees the fear in his eyes. “C’mon Frank! Be honest with me! There’s a chance, right…”

Frank sigh “Yeah, a good chance. So I’m gonna do something that might upset you but fuck it, I’m gonna do it! I’m proposing to him tonight…”

Jay gasps and pulls back a little. “But I thought we would all…”

Frank moves forward and wraps his arms around Jay’s middle, squeezing tightly. “I love you Jay, I really do. But…” Jay nods, his expression pained. “I know, the pups. You have to do right by them. You’re their daddy.” Frank hears Jay’s pain and disappointment and he has so much to say but Jay cuts him off, moving towards the door. “I love the two of you very much. Marry him. I will always be here for both of you…” and with that Jay leaves. Frank wraps his arms around his middle and lets his thoughts wander. Was he wrong in not including Jay in his plans? Unfortunately, too late now…

Frank takes a deep breath and walks back into his bedroom. Gee is lying on his side reading a book. “Babes?” Frank walks up and gently takes the book from Gee’ hands, placing it on the table while Gee waits to hear what Frank has to say. “I have something to ask you.”

Gee rolls his eyes while rolling onto his back and laying his hands on his stomach. “NO FRANKLIN…we are NOT naming our son Mortimer! I don’t care if it IS you uncle’s name…”

“No honey! That’s not it but we DO need to name our boys you know.” Frank reaches out and takes Gee’s left hand in his. “You know I love you, right…with all my heart and soul?” Gee nods. “Frank, what is this…” Frank continues with “You mean the world to me, I couldn’t live without you. You are more than my mate; you are the other half of me. You are the beautiful mother of my children. You have my heart. So, Gerard Arthur Way…” Frank reaches into his pocket and takes out a thin silver band circled with rubies, Gee’s favorite gemstone. He gets down on his knees next to the bed and gently pushes the ring onto Gee’s ring finger “…would you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

Gee stares down at the ring for a moment, his eyes wide and his mouth open but no words are escaping. Suddenly he lets out an excited squeal that could wake the dead and throws himself forward, pulling Frank up off the floor and into his arms. As Frank tries to remember how to breathe the bedroom door flies open to reveal Mikey and Ray standing in the doorway, both only wearing pajama bottoms. Gee turns his head towards the door and gasps out “Momma, Daddy…I’m getting MARRIED!!!!!!!”


	113. Chapter 113

“Where did he go? I only have an hour or so…” Gee thinks to himself as he shifts uncomfortably on the bed. Ray brought Gee a basin of water and everything needed to get cleaned up, but he didn’t stay long enough for Gerard to ask what they were going to do with his greasy hair. “After all” Gee grumbled to himself as he pulls a clean sheet over his naked body. “I can’t have greasy hair on my wedding day…”

The door opens and Tommy enters with a can in his hand. “Tommy, why aren’t you getting ready for my wedding?” Tommy is wearing a simple wrap around gown of royal blue, and while his earrings are all in he is wearing no makeup and his hair isn’t styled like it normally is. His large stomach is causing him to walk slowly and carefully and the glow that Gee mentioned before is still there, if nothing else it makes him more beautiful than ever. Gee is sure that no one could deny Tommy’s allure, no matter how plain he dresses.

“I AM ready.”

“But…”

“This day is all about you, not me. Now let’s get you ready.”

As Tommy dry shampoos Gee’s hair he notices that the bride is deep in thought. “Care to share, Gee?”

Gee is quiet for another few minutes, then simply says “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“No, I mean…” Gee flounders for words, his face turning pink. “Thank you for letting me be the pretty one today, even with this big belly.” Tommy raises an eyebrow as he finishes combing Gee’s hair. “You are always pretty, Gee. You just never see it…”

Gee blushes and Tommy says “Head up. Time for liner.” Gee obeys and holds as still as he can for Tommy, considering the triplets are kicking the hell out of each other. “Hey, cut it out!” Gee says in a stern voice, staring down at his stomach with a frown. “Already using your “mommy voice” huh?” Gee chuckles through the pain. “Yeah, taking it for a test run.”

Neither discusses the fact that Gee has made it farther along than anyone thought. He has three weeks to go and even though with each passing week little Shannon moves less and less she is still alive and moving, that’s the important part. Gee’s stomach looks horrible, mostly black now. But he still refuses to let Frankie induce his labor as long as Shannon is still basically out of major distress. Gee wears a baby heart monitor at all times now, and the sounds of two strong and one slightly weaker heartbeat are now constant background music for Gee and the others.

“I’m so glad that we are all settled in the mansion now! I thought Frank was going to have heart failure when the ambulance brought me here.” Tommy removes the sheet from Gee’s lap and picks up the white gown that Gee had made for his wedding. It was designed so that he could slip his arms into it from the front and it fastens down the back. Gee sits up as far forward as he can, and when the dress is closed Tommy then completes the dress with a delicately embroidered lap robe, covered in delicate white and black lace. Gee looks absolutely beautiful.

“Now bring on my husband and let’s get this show on the road!” Gee laughs as the door to his bedroom opens.

“That’s what I’m here for, baby. Are you ready?” Jay walks to the foot of the bed and pauses, handing a bouquet to Tommy and one to Gee. Jay looks quite handsome in black dress slacks and a royal blue button down shirt. Gee looks from Jay to Tommy and then nods, his eyes shining. But as soon as Jay reaches the side of the bed Gee pulls him in for a long kiss.

“I’ll…just signal the priest that we are ready to start. See you down stairs.” Tommy quietly leaves the room leaving the two lovebirds alone for a moment. 

Jay pulls back and strokes Gee’s face tenderly. “You’re beautiful, you know. I love you.” Gee smiles shyly as he blushes a pale pink. “You’re just saying that cause I’m the bride, Jay. It’s what you say…”

“…when the bride is beyond beauty itself. That’s what you are.” In the background they hear the wedding procession music start to play. “You know honey this doesn’t mean that I don’t…” Jay cuts Gee off with a gentle finger placed against Gee’s lips. “I know, baby…I know. Now…let’s go get you hitched.”

 

Family and Friends are gathered at the foot of the stairs in the entry hall to the new mansion. Red roses and baby’s breath fill countless vases scattered around the first floor, and the banisters of the curved staircase are entwined with vines and red wild flowers of different types. Tommy appears at the top step, a small bouquet of red roses in his hand. Adam steps forward to the bottom step, waiting for his mate to descend the stairs. Tommy chose the clothes that Adam is wearing, a pair of black leather pants and a dress shirt of royal blue. The gathered crowd cannot take their eyes off the attractive couple.

Tommy moves with silent grace in step with the music, holding the banister for safety. When he reaches the bottom step Adam holds out his hand for his love to take, raising it to his lips and kissing it tenderly, a slight blush turning Tommy’s cheeks pink. The two step back to await the arrival of the bride. 

The bride’s march starts and Jay appears at the top step holding Gerard in his arms, the gown and lap robe wrapped carefully around him. A tiny smile graces Gee’s face and his happiness shines through his eyes for the whole world to see.

Frank steps in from the doorway of the parlor where he was waiting for the arrival of his bride. He is wearing black leather lace-up pants and a white dress shirt that is open a few buttons, leaving the upper half his chest on display. The very sight makes Gee’s mouth water. Too bad they already had their honeymoon…

Frank steps up to stand where Adam just stood a moment earlier, nodding to the crowd. Jay starts to descend the stairs slowly, his and Gee’s eyes glued on Frank. But Ray suddenly steps forward next to Frank and reaches out his arms to Jay, who looks slightly startled as if this move was not in the wedding plans. When Jay’s feet are on solid ground once again he gently hands Gee over, placing him in Ray’s arms. “Father’s duty” Ray softly jokes as he nods to Frank and Adam. Tommy and Adam lead the way out of the room and into the parlor, with Ray, Gerard and Frank trailing slowly behind, followed by Jay and the wedding guests. 

Once in the parlor Ray gently places Gee on the large sofa in the middle of the room, then leans in to place a soft kiss to Gee’s lips. “I love you, Gerard.” Ray then picks up Gee’s hand in his and motions to Frank with his free hand to sit next to Gee. Ray smiles down at both of them as he places Gee’s hand into Frank’s then leans in to kiss Frank. “I love you as well, Frankie.” The two tell Ray that they love him and then watch him move to stand next between Mikey and Andrew, tears in his eyes. Mikey and Andrew wrap their arms around Ray, squeezing tightly to show their love for him. 

Adam and Tommy move behind the couch to stand behind the groom and bride. Tommy reaches around Gee to take his bouquet and Adam squeezes Frank’s shoulder, trying to give the shaking groom silent encouragement. 

Friends and family gather around the couch as the priest kneels down on the floor in front of the happy couple. Suddenly the doorway catches everyone’s attention for a moment as another couple enters the room to stand along the wall closest to the entry hall. Everyone is shocked when they realize who the newest arrivals are.

Pete and Trick.

No one has seen either of them since the rape. Trick’s eyes still have a shadow over them, as if the memory of that night is still active within him. But at least he’s here, in a room full of people to watch the wedding of two people whom he considers family. Gee and Frank’s eyes fill with tears as Pete wraps his arms around his Trick, who blows the two of them a silent kiss of greeting and then gives them a brief smile. 

The priest begins the ceremony and Frank tightens his hold on Gee’s hand. He watches as Gee’s stomach moves under the wedding dress and lap robe that he is wearing. Gee demanded that the fetal monitor be taken off for the wedding, saying that it would only be for a short time. Frank feels weird not hearing their pup’s heartbeats, wondering if Gee is thinking the same thing. They have both become accustomed to listening to the rhythms as they fall asleep every night. 

Tommy feels Adam’s hand in his, feels the pressure of Adam’s fingers as they squeeze tight. Tommy looks up into Adam’s face and sees nothing but love for his mate. Tommy secretly hopes that they will be the next to wed.

The priest surprises everyone after the prayers when he says “Will Jay please step forward and kneel here on the floor next to me, between the bride and groom?” Jay gives a startled look to the priest but does as he is requested, Gee and Frank grinning at him and nodding. The priest takes hold of the back of Jay’s wrist and places Jay’s hand down on top of Gee and Frank’s joined hands. Once Jay has clasped his hand around the bridal couple’s hands the priest reaches into his pocket and, while reciting in ancient Vampirese a binding prayer, begins to wrap a long multi-colored lace and silk scarf around all of their wrists, binding their hands together. Tears begin to slowly trail down Jay’s face, his happiness making his handsome face practically glow. He never expected that he would be included in the ceremony, much less be bound to these two beautiful men for eternity. Jay finally feels the peace that his soul has been searching for.

More prayers are said as the priest unwraps their wrists, at last giving the binding wrap to Jay to hold. Jay places a kiss to it, making everyone smile. 

Frank and Gee exchange vows next. Jay notices Gee’s face pale for a moment but he quickly regains his composure so he can make his vows to his husband. After another set of prayers for the three of them the priest introduces them to the room as “Mr. and Mrs. Franklin Iero, bound for life with Jay Ramon.” Those gathered give a cheer and clap, showing the trio their support and love. 

Gee smiles and kisses both his men. Seeing Jay so happy proves to Gerard that he and Frank made the right choice including the binding in their ceremony. Now the three of them belong together forever.

As Gee watches Frank kiss Jay he reaches his hand back to grip onto Tommy’s hand in a bone crushing grip. As Tommy bends down to ask what is wrong Gee softly hisses in Tommy’s ear “Please, get me upstairs…something’s wrong with Shannon…”


	114. Chapter 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkey Day people! 
> 
> Within is at least ONE thing to be thankful for...
> 
> XO

Total confusion and pain. If you asked Gerard to comment on his labor these words would float from his lips without thinking.

He hears Tommy hiss to the wedding party and then hears Andrew explaining to the guests that Gee is in labor. Gerard, as if in a dream sequence, locks eyes with Trick as he sees Pete out of the corner of his eye try to convince Trick that they should leave. In Gee’s mind he hears and sees Trick’s lips move but knows that he cannot be able to really hear Trick’s words through the confusion…

“I have to stay. He needs me.”

Strong arms pick him up as the first contraction hits him full force. He feels the largest of the triplets move within the motion, settling into place to be born. He feels the middle pup wiggling around but from Shannon there is no motion as all. 

He feels himself being carried up the stairs to his room, hears his own voice scream “GET THEM OUT! SAVE HER, GET THEM OUT!”

Pain blurs everything and the next thing Gee knows he is laying on pillows in his bed with only a sheet covering his middle. He looks into Tommy’s wide, frightened eyes as Gee clutches onto his hand tightly. Suddenly a thought hits him and he lets go, saying in a terse voice “Go, Tommy. You need rest. Go. Love you.” Tommy starts to argue but Adam intervenes and Jay moves in to hold Gee’s hand. “Hey honey, hold tight. It’s gonna be ok.”

Gerard looks down between his legs, sees his beautiful husband smile at him. Gee knows that Frank is every bit as scared as he is, probably more. The thought that Frank is trying to make him feel secure, trying to give him support means more to Gee than anything in the world. No matter who else is in the room, at this moment it feels as if only Frank and Gee are here, connected to their children and the life that they are building together.

Time and pain become one. Gee feels his stomach cut open, feels the pups moving slowly, feels blood leaving his body as it leaks onto the sheets below him. Gee pants for breath and sees Adam move forward, large towel in his hands. He sees everyone’s lips move but does not hear words, only sounds. He sees Frank lift a pup into Adam’s waiting hands, turns his head to see the pup taken to Mikey. He watches his mother gently clean off the pup, sees movement within the towel but then his attention is taken away with another pain.

Minutes tick by before Adam once again returns with another towel in his hands. Frank places the middle pup into Adam’s hands and the process is repeated. Gee turns his head once again to see Tommy sitting in the rocking chair, slowing rocking a bundle in a baby blanket back and forth, his face beaming as he speaks softly to the bundle. Gee smiles for a second at the sight, at Mikey who is cleaning their second son. So far…so good…

A searing pain starts to tear Gerard apart. Everything blurs…starts to fade. He hears Jay begging him to hold on, feels Frank’s fingers digging deep within him as they reach for their daughter. Gee hears the distant cries of their pups which bring a smile to his lips, even through the fear. Two are alive. They will survive, grow strong like their father. He hopes they look like Frank. That thought causes Gee to whisper to Jay through lips that hardly move “Do they…look like…”

Jay shakes his head. “They look like Frank, all the way. They are not his.” Gee nods slightly and feels happiness through the fear. He feels the life slowly drain from his body as Frank pulls their daughter out, sees Adam run up with a towel, concern on his face. 

Panic takes over the room. Tommy and Robbie leave the room with the pups in their arms, tears on their cheeks. Gee tries to say something to them, tries to stop them but no sound escapes. Gee distantly feels Frank as he tries hysterically to close the incision before Gee bleeds to death. Frank was afraid that his magic wouldn’t work to save Gee, and it seems as if he is correct… 

Gee feels lightheaded, weak. He watches as Adam and Mikey take turns breathing into Shannon’s lungs, rubbing her little chest to try and encourage her heart to work.

Suddenly the door opens and Trick enters the room. 

Satine had to leave the day before the wedding to tend to matters elsewhere, so she was not there to help Frank as planned.  
Trick walks up to Adam and Mikey and places a hand on their wrists, stopping their frantic motions. Both give him a startled look and stop what they are doing, moving away. Jay yells at Trick to back the fuck off but Trick turns and looks at Jay, giving him a look that could easily kill. Jay snaps his lips shut and Trick picks up Shannon from the table, holds her gently in his arms and breathes into her lungs. 

A moment later a weak cry escapes Shannon’s body which starts shaking with each strong breath she takes. a small paw moves upward from within the towel and rests on Trick’s hand. The sight brings a small smile to Gerard’s lips for a second. 

Their daughter will live. She will be fine. 

Gee sighs as he sinks back against the pillows. He feels the life slipping away from him as blood still leaves his body. He hears Frank’s hoarse voice calling out for Trick; sees Trick hand Shannon to Adam and move to the end of the bed. Frank’s hands are covered all the way up to his elbows in Gee’s blood, and there is a frantic look on his face. Gee sees Trick takes Frank’s place between his legs and hears Trick tell Frank to go talk to Gee. 

Frank moves up the bed across from Jay and they both squeeze Gee’s hands hard, but Gee can barely feel it. They tell Gerard that they love him and Gee mumbles “mmm” in answer. He knows that they understand what that means. He loves them, too.

Gee summons up the energy to whisper “pups” and he hears talking, and before he knows it all three pups are being held up for him to see on the right side of the bed by Ray, Mikey and Tommy. Adam has moved to the end of the bed to help Trick, and he hears all of them tell him that they love him.

Gerard’s eyes take in each pup one by one, a large smile gracing his lips before Gee gives into the coldness taking over his body. He closes his eyes and floats away to a place where there is no pain…


	115. Chapter 115

"And without you is how I disappear  
and live my life alone  
forever now...."  
This is how I disappear--MCR

Blinding white light.That is all Gerard sees…nothing but a blinding white light at the end of a long hall. With hands out in front of his face he slowly moves forward, his bare feet cold. Gerard feels a pull forward, feels his body move without his permission. He knows he wants to stay where he is but the pull is too strong. The closer he moves towards the light the more peaceful he becomes, which at the same time raises a feeling of panic deep within his chest. Gee wants to stay with Frank and Jay, wants to be with them to raise their pups, to be with his family. Moving into another realm is the last thing he wants…

The light starts to bleed red, like blood flowing slowly down the walls blocking out the white. As the light dims Gerard feels himself begin to float, his eyes drifting shut. 

When he opens his eyes Gerard is pacing just inside a doorway to a bedroom in just pajamas. He feels overwhelmingly tired and…broken hearted? Why would he feel this way, when he just got married and gave birth to three beautiful pups?

He hears the suite door open.

“Are you here? Where are you?”

Gee heaves a sigh of relief. Finally! He recognizes the voice and, while feeling happy that he is no longer alone, feels giddy when he realizes who has stopped by to check on him. He distantly feels sad that it is not his own husband, even though this logically on some level does not make any sense. Why would Gerard even expect Frank to be there with him, under the circumstances?

The bedroom door opens and, while Gee turns to face the vamp that has just enters the room, only one thought enters his mind…

“How did you get in here? We have a separate room key that you do not have…”

“I took Satene’s key when she left. I saw her in the hall and when she told me she was leaving I told her I would check up on you, so she gave me her key card.”

Gee instantly feels gratitude and…love. Really cared for. This family of his really loves him…

“Awww, that’s was nice of you but you didn’t need to…”

The knuckles of a hard hand graze their way gently down Gee’s cheek. “Hey, we’re family, right? We take care of each other. Let me take care of you.”

Seconds later lips descend upon his. The word possession enters Gee’s dazed mind as his breath is his stolen from his lungs. As he tries his hardest to find escape he finds himself pushed back against his bed, the very bed that he shares with his husband. How he knows this fact he is not sure but…the body attached to those lips resists his efforts to escape.

Gerard tries to protest, his hands pushing against rock hard flesh. He tries again to protest but a tongue suddenly invades his mouth, the body pushing him back until he bounces on the mattress with the force of a hard push. The bigger, heavier body pushes him down into the mattress, forcing him to stay still and showing complete possession of his body. But the most terrifying thing is the hard cock that is pressing into his. As Gee continues to struggle to escape he realizes that his struggles are actually turning on the body that is above him, the thought freezing Gee in place. 

As the lips continue their attack, hands slide down his sides, tugging up his shirt. Gee struggles again, trying to throw the bigger body off of him to no avail. Hands shred his shirt and search out his nipples, twisting them back and forth harshly in time with the thrusts of the hard cock rubbing into his. His nipples are yanked away from his chest, snapping back painfully. Gerard moans out in pain…

“Do that again. I love to hear your cries of pain…”

His attacker sinks fangs into his left nipple. Gee shrieks in pain as the blood begins to flow, tongue forcing more blood from the holes before the process is repeated with the other nipple. Gerard tries to turn his head away to find it forced harshly back so he has to look into his attacker’s eyes.

“What’s wrong? Upset it’s not Wentz that’s taking your sweet body? Wishing I was that arrogant piece of shit that you fell in love with like the fool you are? Where is he, your knight in shining armor? Is he here protecting you from me? Saving you from rape? Hell no, he’s off with some other cute piece having the time of his life! Leaving you to become mine…”

Gerard starts to thrash from side to side, his hands flat against his attacker’s chest. Wentz? He’s not with Pete; he’s married to Frank for fuck’s sake! Why would he say…wait. A cold chill starts to make its way down Gee’s back. Is he…but how can it be that he…

Gee opens his mouth to tell the vamp above him that he is really Gerard, that he is married to Frank, not Pete…to make his attacker understand. But no matter how much he tries to say the words that he is desperate to say…when he opens his mouth what comes out is…

“Get off of me! Leave me alone! I belong to Pete, not you! Fuck off!”

“Not until I’ve tried every inch of you baby. And I mean EVERY INCH…”

Gerard continues to try and tell his attacker who he really is. He feels betrays by this vamp that he has grown to love like a brother. He knows that he is about to be raped and there is nothing he can do about it. Tears fill his eyes as he looks into the crystal blue eyes—clear eyes… CLEAR…no Damian in sight…looks at the dirty blond hair and scruffy beard and knows that he has only one option. Knows that the only chance that he has to save himself is to beg…

“Bobby…I love you…please don’t rape me, please…”

Time flies. He feels himself being beaten, forced to perform oral sex, his body taken over and over. He sees no sign of Damian this entire time and that thought hurts more than the physical and mental abuse he is forced endure.

After hours of feeling grueling physical and mental abuse Gerard looks into Pete’s face and says the only thing that has been on his mind, the only thought that he has had throughout. He looks up into Pete’s face and whispers “It’s ok, Petey…I asked for this…”

 

Gerard feels the sweet pleasure of blood flowing down his throat right before he struggles to open his eyes. He finds his bedroom full of family members, hears sobbing as well as pups whining. But the first sight he sees is Trick standing over him, Trick’s wrist pressed against his lips so that the blood flow stays steady. 

Gerard sees a sad smile grace Trick’s face for a second before he gently pulls his wrist back, pushing a cloth against the wound. Taking a damp cloth in his other hand he begins to gently wipes away the sweat and blood off of Gerard’s face. Speaking softly to be heard over the loud noise of jubilation behind him when everyone suddenly realizes that Gerard is back into to world of the living again, Trick whispers “I’m glad you’re back with us. Welcome to my nightmare…”


	116. Chapter 116

“So…did you have fun watching that three-ringed circus? Leave it to Frankie to fuck up a delivery…”

Without thinking Tommy internally asks “How do you know…”

“I watched through your eyes, babe…even as Stephan was ripping up my back with a spiked cat o’ nine…”

“Nothing less than you deserve…”

“Oh babe, you know that’s not you! That’s really Adam talking! The fucker thinks you…and MY pups…belong to him! But we know better, don’t we, babes…”

“Fucker…”

“Yeah baby…that’s how you ended up so round and pretty…”

“DAMIAN!!! Leave me alone…”

“No way baby, especially since you’re due any day now. I’m not leaving you for any reason…”

 

Gerard sits carefully propped up in his bed in the middle of a teeming mass of pillows (yeah, everyone’s over doing it, but hey…the attention’s nice!) with Shannon in his arms. He softly growls encouragements to her as she latches onto his nipple, sucking so gently that he can barely feel her little mouth on him. As he checks to make sure that she has latched on properly he hears a soft knock on his bedroom door.

“Come in.”

The door slowly opens and Trick steps into the room, freezing in place when he sees that Gee is breastfeeding Shannon. “I’m sorry. I’ll just…”

“It’s ok,Trick. C’mon in and keep me company while I feed my little pumpkin.”

Trick cautiously sits down on the edge of the bed, his face showing his curiosity and awe. Without thinking he reaches out and takes Shannon’s little paw in his hand, stroking it gently. Shannon makes a happy squeal around Gee’s nipple and Trick and Gee share a smile.

“She loves you, Trick. You saved the two of us, and I have no idea how I can ever repay you for…”

“Just…love me.”

Gee watches Trick mumble to Shannon, watches his daughter turn her bright eyes on him. Gerard swears he can see a twinkle in her hazel eyes as she makes eye contact with her uncle Trick.

“Of course we do, and always will.”

“That’s all I need, then. Can…she see me? I mean…”

“Yep, she and the boys were born with the same traits as pups in the wild. Her vision, sense of smell and hearing are very sharp; she jumps at noises far away as if they were made right next to her. Frank says that the boys will be able to shift at about 4-6 months old but pumpkin here may take a little longer, depending on how fast she grows and how much strength she gains over time. I just wish I could breastfeed all of them, but she needs me the most.” As if on cue, Shannon lets go of Gee’s nipple and whines. Gee picks her up and places her wiggling body on his shoulder, gently rubbing her back as she quickly burps a few times. “Do you want to hold little Ms. Wiggles?”

Trick laughs. “Yeah, please.” Gee turns Shannon around and places her into Trick’s arms, adjusting her blanket like an over-protective mother would. Shannon sniffs Trick’s scent and lets out a set of soft yips. When Trick gives Gee another curious look Gee simply comments “She’s saying hello.”

Trick lowers his face until his nose brushes Shannon’s fuzzy cheek, earning him a happy sounding yip. Trick smiles down at her with a look of such love and joy that Gerard’s heart almost explodes. 

After a while Shannon gives a small sigh and drifts off to sleep in Trick’s arms. Sensing that Trick is loath to put her down, Gee mumbles “The rocker’s comfortable, if you wanna rock her.” 

Once Trick and Shannon are seated Gee softly mumbles “I saw.”

Trick doesn’t look up. “I know. Pete said the blood I gave you allowed you to access my memories.”

“You told Pete?” Gee is somehow surprised that Trick would tell Pete this intimate detail, considering that he hasn’t divulged to his partner any details of that night. “No, he came into the room after Adam and I stitched you up and Frank and I tried magic to heal you, which for some reason failed. I think Damian had something to do with that but I can’t prove it. Pete was worried about me, I was gone too long by his way of thinking, and he came to check up on me. He sensed that we were memory connected through my blood.”

“Did he ask you to tell him what you went through?”

Trick continues to ignore eye contact with Gee as he simply answers “yeah”

“And?”

Trick finally looks up, his face pale. “What do you think? Would you?”

Gee’s mind flashes to what Trick experienced, then to his Frankie and Jay. Would he be able to tell them what happened? After a few seconds Gee softly replies “No.”

Trick nods once, his hair hanging in his eyes. “Nuff said.”

 

Being a part of a three member relationship is surprisingly easier (so far) than Mikey thought it would be…until this morning.

After the three of them spent the majority of the previous day taking turns caring for their grandpups (the boys still do not have names as of yet) so that Jay and Frank can get some much needed rest, Mikey suggested that they have a little bit of fun before they drift off to sleep. Great idea at the time but…  
Mikey opens his eyes to find that he has fallen to sleep with Andrew still on top of him, his hard cock still deep inside of Mikey. The problem with this? Andrew’s full weight on his back is crushing Mikey into the mattress…with his face crushed deep into Ray’s stinky armpit.

“UUUgggggHHHHH!” 

Mikey hears laughter behind him, feels hands at this hips as his body is pulled upward till he is on his hands and knees. “Poor baby.” Mikey feels Andrew’s cock fuck hard into him as he feels his lover wrap his body around him. “Let me make you forget the way you woke up, baby…”

Before Mikey can reply the bedroom door flies open and Adam charges in screaming “Stop fucking around and help me! Tommy’s in labor…”


	117. Chapter 117

“Breathe baby, just breathe…”

“Shut up…”

“If you sit up further it will help you push…”

“Shut UP I’m having a C-section you IDIOT…”

“Why don’t you get up and walk? I hear it helps with the contractions…”

“SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UPPPP!!!!!!!!!!”

Mikey gently squeezes Tommy’s hand, concern in his eyes. “Tommy…no one said anything.”

He said that out loud??? Fuck…Tommy looks from Mikey to Adam and nods, softly saying “Sorry. Don’t know where that…oooohhhh!...came from…” The others nod back as Tommy hears Damian’s laughter boom through his head. ”Talk to me, babes, not them. I can hear you just fine in here. Are you ready for our babies to be born?”

Tommy grabs Adam’s hand as Frank and Trick walk into the room. “Adam?”

“Yeah baby. You ready?”

“Adam I…what if they are…will you still love…” Tommy tries to speak through a contraction but ends up gasping for air instead. But Adam gets the general idea. He takes Tommy’s hand in his and smiles. “Of course I will love them, honey. How could I not? They come from you. I’d love any baby that is a part of you, honey.” Tommy smiles then grimaces in pain as Trick begins to recite a spell over him.

“Of COURSE he’d say that now. Wait until they look just like me. And that spell…that’s not gonna help, you know. It didn’t help Gerard because I wouldn’t let it. I wanted that fucker to die…”

“…and it didn’t happen, did it? Do you want me to die as well, Damian?”

“NO! I can protect you, TJ and I will. Do you think I want the only love of my life to die? No honey, I’m gonna make sure that you and our pups are healthy.”

“THEY ARE NOT YOURS!”

“You just keep on believing that, babes…” Tommy starts to feel as if he’s floating, the pain becoming more tolerable. He hears Adam whisper to Frank “What’s going on? Is he…?”

Tommy sees things blur around him as if his body is being rushed through time. When the movement stops he finds himself standing in front of Damian in a dungeon of some kind. Damian is chained to a wall wearing only torn, blood covered shorts. The silver chains that are holding him to the wall are giving off a yellow glow. “So THAT’S how they are keeping him from escaping…” Tommy thinks to himself “…they are bewitched.”

Tommy looks down at himself, fully dressed in tight jeans and tee shirt, no baby belly. He looks back up to see the smirk on Damian’s handsome face.

“Hey baby. Happy to see me?”

Tommy grunts loudly. “As if. What did you do with my babies? Where are they?”

Damian laughs softly. “Calm down out of “mommy mode” sweetie. They are in your real body. Those fools are playing doctor on it at this very minute. I wanted to look at you the way I remember when I think about fucking your tight ass…”

“Damian!” Tommy walks up until his is within inches of Damian. “Send me back right the fuck now! I want to see my pups born…”

“Calm down, sexy kitty.” The chains rattle softly as Damian tries to shorten the distance between them. “You’ll get to see it, I promise. If you do one little thing for me, that is…”

“I’m NOT sucking your dick, if that’s what you’re thinking!”

“Sadly, no. My captors will be here shortly so I regrettably must make this quick. I will send you back, pretty kitty…in exchange for a kiss.”

“WHAT?” 

“A kiss. And I do not mean a peck on the cheek, darling. No less than full-on with tongue will do in a situation like this, don’t you think?”

As a “gentle” reminder of what Tommy is missing back in his bed, Damian lets a sharp pain wash through Tommy’s midsection for a moment. The last thing he wants to do is kiss that repulsive bastard…but he wants to be there when his pups are born…

Tommy closes the distance between himself and Damian and places his lips against the one vamp he hates more than any other on the planet. Damian growls deep in his chest and without thinking Tommy immediately wraps his arms around Damian’s body to hold him close. With a second growl Damian pushes forward as far as the chains will allow, taking control. He licks then sucks Tommy’s bottom lip before deepening the kiss, licking his way into Tommy’s mouth. 

Tommy tries to think of Adam but his mind remains curiously blank. Instead his mind takes him back to the first time he saw Damian…

 

“What’s wrong with him? Why isn’t he talking???” Adam’s voice is rising in pitch the longer that Tommy is unresponsive. “Why now?” keeps running through Adam’s mind. Why now, when their pups are about to be born? Why can’t they catch a break? Why is it that the two of them cannot find any peace?

“I don’t know, Adam. His breathing and pulse are fine. It’s like his mind is locked elsewhere. But he’s ready to deliver so I’m just going to go ahead and…”

“NO!” Adam frantically looks towards the end of the bed where both Frankie and Trick are waiting to start the delivery. “Please…give it another minute or so…”

 

Fifteen year old Tommy is standing in the town square. His clothes…well, his RAGS…cling to his body, leaving not much to the imagination. His family is so poor, just like the others in town and outlying farms. Tommy’s parents are always trying to find a way to sell off their children, through marriage or as hired help. Since Tommy is the prettiest of his siblings his parents, while working him practically to death in the fields, do everything in their power to entice a member of the aristocracy in the next town to marry their beautiful son. There have been many offers to buy Tommy to warm the beds of the rich but Tommy’s father has been holding off, waiting for the right offer. The last thing he wants to do is ruin Tommy’s chances at finding a rich wife or husband by turning him into a whore for hire.

Tommy knows what his parents are doing and it makes him sick to his stomach. The last thing he wants is to become lawfully tied to some rich asshole in another town! Tommy has been in love with Robbie for what seems like forever, and he dreams of their running off together. 

While walking down the dirt covered streets earlier Tommy noticed a handsome man in satin and lace covered clothing. Someone so dressed would easily stand out in a town as poor as this one. Tommy walked away but felt eyes burning into him. 

Less than an hour later a slave auction is taking place in the center of town. Tommy walks over to speak to a friend when he feels eyes burn into him again from behind. When he turns Tommy sees the same rich man from earlier, with his green eyes gleaming and a smirk on his face. Tommy decides the best thing to do is to show deference to the man’s station, so he nods once and then answers his friend’s question. But even as he converses with his friend, his thoughts are filled with visions of long, dark hair and green eyes. He has to admit that the stranger is good looking enough to stir Tommy’s loins. 

After saying goodbye to his friend Tommy turns towards home, his eyes on the ground as he passes the rich man. But as he passes Tommy hears the man snarl out “You may leave now, babes…but you will belong to me, never fear…”

The rich man who molested Tommy with his eyes that day was Damian.

 

When Tommy comes back to himself he finally notices that Damian has stopped kissing him and that his arms are still tight around the very vampire he hates. Or…does he?

“Time to send you back to your body, baby. I wouldn’t want you to miss our pups being born.” Damian stares down at Tommy with a smirk in his eyes. “I love you, Tommy Joe. Never forget that.” 

Suddenly Tommy feels himself moving through space again, coming to rest in his own body. His vision is blurry for a second before it clears. Tommy gasps out in pain as he looks into Adam’s eyes, hears Adam say “Baby? It’s time to greet our pups! Are you ready?”


	118. Chapter 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! And have I got a gift for you! Something most of you have been waiting for all year. 
> 
> My computer has been acting up all day while I have been writing this chapter. So, any time you see a separate "section" that starts with *** it is a sidebar conversation between Tommy and Damian. 
> 
> Thank all of you who have been sticking with me this far. Have a great holiday and please, if you feel so inclined...let me know what you think of my "gift." 
> 
> XOXO

I stare into Adam’s beautiful face as I distantly feel fingers begin to wiggle inside of me. Adam takes my hand in his. “Hold on tight, honey. I’m here…” I manage a small smile to reassure Adam as I calmly claim “I’m fine, Adam. It doesn’t hurt…”

I watch Adam turn his head and make eye contact with Frank and Trick, who are both trying to hide their thoughts without much luck. Frankie, his eyebrows raised in disbelief finally comments “Trick’s spell was for protection, not pain relief. What is going on here?”

 

*** “What an ass! Always said Frankie gets the “stupid were of the year award” even though he’s cute and has a tight ass…”

“Shut it, Damian. I don’t want to hear commentary on Frank’s body. I’m trying to have pups here, ya know…”

“Yeah, babes I know…glad I took your pain away? So you can enjoy the experience without those losers fucking it up…”

“SHUT IT!!! I love…”

“Yeah I know…everyone but me. I’m used to it sweetie. But I’m the only one who counts, who REALLY loves you…”

 

Adam turns back to me with a blank expression as I feel Frankie’s hand scoop inside of me, picking up our pup in his hand. As the first pup is removed I feel the strange sensation of the second pup pushing down into place, so the world can greet him or her shortly after the first pup leaves my body. Adam makes a low growl deep in his chest as Mikey scoops our pup up into a large towel to be cleaned. But before Mikey even makes a step towards the changing table in the corner of the room I hear myself say “No, please…”

 

*** “Yeah, baby…bond with our boy. He needs to feel your touch, honey…”

 

I ignore Damian as I beg Adam with my eyes. I hear my hollow, distant voice say “I’m fine, please.” Adam leans down and asks softly “You sure your up to it, babes?” and I nod emphatically. 

Mikey elbows Adam out of the way, a large smile gracing his face. “Here you go, mommy…it’s a boy.” As soon as our little towel wrapped pup rests on my chest I wrap one arm around his little body. Mikey moves back down to the end of the bed to wait the birth of our second pup and Adam takes his place next to me again.

I hear then feel a small growl come from deep inside of our little boy, feel his body begin to tremble slightly. A soft growl breaks free of my chest to be repeated by Adam’s deeper tones, watch our pup open his mouth to respond but only a whimper escapes. I pull him closer to my mouth and begin to lick his face and small paws gently, bonding with him.

 

*** “Isn’t our baby beautiful, Tommy? And to think we made him together…”

“I made him with Adam, NOT YOU…”

 

The pup in my arms growls softly as Adam strokes his back with the backs of his fingers. Adam raises an eyebrow but continues the stroking motion, more growls escaping the little chest pressed tight against mine. I growl low in my chest and the pup yips back a short response. 

 

*** “See, he already knows who his real father is." 

 

After grooming him I move our son into Adam’s arms, watching as he speaks softly to our boy. I look down in time to see our second pup pulled from my body. Trick moves into place so he can begin to sew me closed as Frankie places the smaller bundle into Mikey’s arms and then quietly leaves the room. 

“It’s a girl.” 

As Mikey hands me the small bundle we all smile when we hear a high pitched yip pierce the air. As I gaze down at our little one I…finally feel…

 

*** “So you finally get it, huh babes? Yeah, you’re catching on. See, I’m not a complete asshole like you think I am!”

“You…”

“What’s wrong, Tommy? Vamp got your tongue?”

“How…”

“Let me save you the agony, babes. I said the pups were mine…well, I lied. I only claimed my son…OUR son. The little one belongs to Adam. She is as pure as the driven snow, not a drop of me in her. But little man there is going to be a handful. I’m glad I’m not Adam. Oh, he won’t hate Adam in the beginning; it will grow as he grows. And little princess there will make up for all the hell he’s going to cause…”

 

I feel myself tear up as I look down at the squirming angel in my arms. Everyone else in the room believes that I’m crying out of joy; no one would even believe it if I told them the real reason I’m crying.   
I lower my head and, with a soft growl I begin to lick my beautiful daughter’s face and paws, just as I did with her brother.

 

*** “Never fear, honey. He will love his mamma the same way princess does, the same way I do. Your relationship with him will be solid. But he will grow to hate Adam over time. Just because he looks like Adam never forget, inside he’s my son.”

 

Little one makes a grunt of pure contentment before yawning, making us all chuckle. I look up to see Trick holding my son, his voice low as he gently holds one of his paws between his fingers. I didn’t even feel him stitch me closed! I turn my head to see Mikey and Adam, both obviously excited to hold the little one in their arms.

I hand our princess over to Adam as the pain spell suddenly wears off, leaving me gasping in pain. I shake off Mikey’s hand with a smile, saying that I just had a dull ache, nothing more. I can tell by the look of disbelief that passes quickly that Mikey doesn’t believe me but nods anyway; quickly averting eyes back to my little girl. 

Adam leans down and gently kisses me, telling me how much he loves me, how happy he is with our babies. When I look down at the foot of the bed again I see Trick look up from speaking to our little boy.

He knows.

Without any words spoken, without a look that gives away a trace of thought I know that HE KNOWS that the pup he holds in his arms belongs to Damian. 

I slowly nod and he returns the nod, a look of sadness in his eyes. He knows what our future…mine, Adam’s, the Toro Clan…is. 

He knows, as Damian knows…that I love my son. That I could never harm him. That I could never kill him without losing Adam. That my thoughts are now wandering back to my first son, lying out back in a cold grave.

I will love him no matter what. And I will carry this secret to my grave.

As I continue to stare at Trick, I see in it in his eyes. 

He will keep my secret.

As I look at my mate and my mother cooing over my daughter, I look back down to see that Trick has moved up the bed to stand over me, silently offering my son to me. As I take my boy back into my arms and settle him over my nipple to feed, hearing his little sounds of joy as he begins to nurse…

I know what I have to do.

 

A MONTH LATER...

I feel as if I’m in a daze as I slowly make my way down the wide stone steps. I have dreamed of this day for the last month, every single time I closed my eyes. There is no way that he doesn’t know I’m on my way to him.

Even as I subconsciously count each step in the back of my mind I feel alone, feel disconnected. It’s the first time in a month that I have been away from my pups longer than it takes to shower or eat. But I have to be here, no matter what. It’s time that everything comes full circle…

I made sure to dress carefully. I wore my tightest leather pants and a tight black tee shirt. Thanks to Damian’s desire to keep me looking the same way I looked when he first saw me, my “baby fat” has completely disappeared, leaving me with the same small, skinny frame that I used to have. I’m barefoot, and each step brings a shiver of cold up my spine as my feet touch the cold stone steps. Before I left the mansion I straightened my hair and painted my nails a shiny black, making sure my makeup is perfect. I want him to know what he’s going to be missing…

When both my feet are on solid ground again I stand still for a moment and take a deep, cleansing breath. As I straighten my shoulders I steel myself for what lies ahead of me, for what will happen when I open the door in front of me. I shift the wrapped surprise that rests in my hand. It helps to steady me, to bring me back to the moment.

Quietly, with a silent prayer…I open the door. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, baby. I knew you’d come to me eventually…”

I walk into the dungeon room which has held Damian for so long, the very room he brought me to the night I gave birth. The light is low but bright enough for me to see the deep scars on his arms and chest, the happy expression on his handsome face. How did his face manage to stay unharmed, just as perfect as the first day I saw him so long ago?

I place my wrapped surprise against the wall across from Damian then move forward to stop a foot or so away. My were/vampire senses made me sick to my stomach, the stench from the dungeon around me overpowering.

“This is not a social call, Damian.” 

“Sure it is, baby. You’re being here means that you still have feelings for me…”

“Don’t kid yourself…”

Damian flashes his best smile. “No kidding here, babes…you have always been my baby.”

I take a step forward as I answer “Is that so? Then why did you turn me only to abandon me? Why didn’t you keep me with you?” I cannot help the tears that stream down my face, tears that I have been holding back since I opened my vampire eyes for the first time. “I thought the two of us could…become close, form a bond…”

“…if the circumstances were right, we would have. But you don’t know the whole story…”

“Then tell me.”

“No.”

I take another step forward. In a soft voice full of ice I slowly choke out “You…OWE…ME…an explanation…”

“Maybe. And maybe someday you’ll get one, but not today, Tommy Joe. My beautiful baby…” I take in a ragged breath. “One thing you do need to hear though honey. You are my only love, TJ. My ONLY love." 

I stagger back a step, my mind whirling. He loves me? Yeah, he’s said it before but I never paid any attention. Usually when he is saying it he is managing to cause me extreme pain at the same time. I look into his eyes and see the truth…and it rocks me to the core. 

He DOES love me. 

It’s there…plain as day.

Have I missed it? How long has it been there? And why couldn’t it have been there from the beginning?   
A feeling of overwhelming sadness takes over me. “It doesn’t matter, Damian. You say you love me but you killed my pups…”

“…that was an accident, I never meant to…”

“…and you hurt those who mean the most to me. Gee, Frank, Robbie…the list goes on and on. But mostly you hurt Adam, and for that…and for killing my pups…I can never forgive you, much less forget.”

I am surprised at what happens next. 

Damian lowers his head in shame, his eyes on the floor at my feet. I hear him whisper a soft “I’m truly sorry, Tommy Joe.” 

I answer him just as softly. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to hear how sorry you are. I just want you to pay for your sins.”

Damian raises his head, his eyes burning into mine. “I do pay, Tommy. Every day you are not at my side I pay the price.” 

I stare at his handsome face for another moment before moving forward to place my lips gently against his. He is as startled as I am by the move—we both freeze in place for a few seconds before he leans forward, licking my lips quickly before slipping his tongue between my lips. I snap out of my daze and wrap my arms around him, pulling his body against mine. 

The kiss continues for a few more heartbeats. I then pull back enough to look deep into his eyes one last time, my hands still clinging to his waist. 

Damian’s face remains a mask of pleasure for a moment before the devil’s smirk returns to his face once again. With a twinkle in his eyes he snarks out “See, baby…I always knew you loved me.”

Without another word I turn and cross the room, picking up the bag that I brought with me. I return to stand in front of Damian once again as I reach into the bag with my right hand.

“Damian, I release the anger I hold for you in my heart. I set you free. I hope you find peace.”

I pull a broad sword from within the bag and swing it with all my strength. I hear rather than watch Damian's head bounce off of the cold stone floor. I stand there for a few moments, watching the blood pour out of his severe neck. 

I pick up the bag from where it dropped from my hand, and only then do I look at the lifeless eyes staring back at me from the floor. 

Damian is dead. I am free.

I reach back into the bag and pull out a glass bottle of gasoline, throwing it on the floor at Damian's lifeless feet. The sound of breaking glass is somewhat satisfying. I then pull out a lighter and set the bag on fire, throwing it on top of the oozing gasoline. I hear a hiss and know I must hurry.

I pick the head up by the hair and carry it along with my sword to the door of the dungeon. I glance back to see Damian's body burst into flames.

As I step out of the dungeon into the star-filled night I have only one thought...

Hopefully my son and I can now find some peace.


	119. Chapter 119

As Tommy enters the long driveway leading up to the mansion he notices a tall figure slowly pacing in front of the large living room window, rocking a thrashing pup in his arms. Pulling his car into his usual parking spot and turning off the ignition Tommy begins to hear, through the mansion’s open windows, a sound that tears at his heart.

A continual howl from deep inside his son.

Tommy’s deep and unexpected sigh vibrates down to his very soul. During the last month many different scenarios played out in the back of his mind and here he is…Damian is dead and everyone is free. So why does he feel such a heaviness in his chest?

Could it be the vast emptiness, the pure silence of having only his thoughts echoing through his head after so long? As much as Tommy would be loath to admit it, he had grown to enjoy the sarcastic banter that came from Damian’s insistence on sharing the same grey matter with him for so long. 

From the very second that Tommy opened his eyes each day until closing those same eyes every night, Damian spoke to him about each small aspect of his day. Snarky little comments about everything from his choice of colors for his new bedroom to the toys he chose for the pups, as well as a nasty running commentary about his thoughts on every single member of the family. The only family member that he seemed to have a few decent things to say about was Mikey, which struck Tommy as exceedingly odd.

The silence is maddening now. Tommy cannot seem to escape it, hasn’t been able to since the moment in which, by his very hand, he cleaved Damian’s head from his shoulders. He never imagined he’d miss that evil laugh, the dirty words that sent tingles down Tommy’s spine with each spoken word, but…mostly, the declarations of love that always managed to flow from Damian, even in his most vicious moments. Tommy can now look back and see those moments that he ignored, that at the time he loathed…those hidden “I love you’s” that will never be heard again. 

Tommy shakes his head and sighs loudly. The sounds of his son’s distress make him snap to attention. No matter what else is happening Tommy’s pups come first. He walks to the back door of the mansion and makes his shaky way inside.

Trick and Pete are standing in the kitchen, Angel tucked into Trick’s arms. Her brother’s antics in the living room are obviously upsetting her; even though it’s obvious to see that both uncles are try their hardest to calm her down. Without a word Tommy walks to the sink and washes his hands. Pete walks up behind Tommy and mumbles “Boo, you ok?” 

Tommy turns and offers a weak smile. “Yeah. Can you do a favor for me, Pete? There are my car keys.” Tommy nods towards the keys next to the sink. “There is a bag in the trunk with Damian’s head in it. Can you please give it to Ray?” Pete nods and winks at Trick on his way out the door. 

After drying his hands Tommy crosses the room and pinches Angel’s cheek. “Hey pumpkin. How’s mommy’s little girl?” Angel squeaks loudly and offers her paw to Tommy who holds it gently. “Thanks for sitting for me, Trick. “

“Any time. The only problem is I don’t understand her little yips like you do.”

“You do a great job regardless. I gotta go take care of my monster man in the living room.” But as Tommy reaches out to take Angel from Trick’s arms Trick softly states “Nah, I’ll rock her and then lay her down for a nap. She just finished her bottle about 10 minutes ago.” Tommy leans in and kisses Angel on the cheek and then kisses Trick. “Thanks Boo. I really don’t know what Gee and I would do without you!” Trick blushes “Say goodnight to mama, its nap time!” Trick waves Angel’s paw and Tommy chuckles, answering “Night night babyboo…”

With a deep sigh Tommy turns tired legs towards the living room. Why is it that he is the only one who can calm that boy down? 

As he enters the living room he notices that Ray and Mikey are sitting on the couch holding hands, looking haggard. It appears that during his short time away from his little “monster man” (as the family has nicknamed him) has managed to mentally and physically exhaust them…as well as Adam, who looks about ready to drop as he paces a well-worn path in the new living room carpet.

His parents acknowledge him with a nod as he enters. As if on cue they both stand and leave without a word. Tommy will thank them later…

“Devlin, have you been a bad boy for your daddy and grandparents? Mommy wasn’t even gone two hours…”

“Feels more like two weeks” Adam cuttingly remarks as he hands his son over without a second’s remorse. “I can’t do a damn thing to calm him and neither can anyone else. Maybe he just wants your nipple instead of a bottle. God knows I would…”

“Do you hear the perverted way your daddy talks to your momma?” Tommy jokingly asks his pup as he wraps him up in a strong hug. Devlin howls out a few times, his ears flopping in time with his screams but then he slowly starts to calm down, his voice lowering in pitch with each passing moment. That is…until he sniffs Tommy’s hands and lets out a long, blood-curdling scream from his little soul. Tommy rocks Devlin back and forth, pacing the room the same way Adam did. He lowers his head and whispers into his son’s ear “I know, baby…I know.” Devlin whimpers and slaps his paw hard against Tommy’s cheek, gouging his tiny claws into burn-damaged flesh. Tommy howls and almost drops the pup as Adam jumps up from the couch, crossing the room to grab the offending paw, pulling it loose and slapping it soundly. “NO DEVLIN!!!! No hurting Mommy!!!!” Devlin howls once again in protest as tears fill Tommy’s eyes. “Adam! I’m ok. He just surprised me.” Tommy scowls at Adam as he quickly exits the room, heading up to their suite, Adam close behind him. 

When they arrive in their suite Adam notices that this entire time Tommy is still holding onto Devlin’s paw as if he doesn’t trust that the little pup will refrain from scratching him, even though the pup seems much calmer now. Adam sits on a recliner as he watches his mate unbutton his shirt and lie down on his side on the couch. As Tommy pulls Devlin gently forward so that the pup latches on to his nipple Adam softly calls out “I’m sorry.” 

Tommy glances up briefly. “It’s ok, Adam. He frustrates me sometimes, too. Thank you for protecting me.”

Adam nods once. “Anytime, sugar. But I’m sorry for more than that.” He quietly stands and makes his way to kneel down next to the couch. “I’m sorry that our son hates me.”

Tommy reaches a hand out and grabs onto Adam’s in a strong grip. “He doesn’t hate you…”

“…yes he does, and we know why, Tommy. I’m not stupid. I know that Devlin is not my son.” 

Tommy instantly looks down at their pup, his hand stroking softly down his furry back. Devlin’s little eyes pop open and Tommy swears he sees them twinkle when they make contact with his. Tommy continues to stroke Devlin’s back as he softly responds “He is your son, Adam.”

Adam stands and strides over to the window, his back to Tommy. His voice sounds sad as he says “Angel is mine but Devlin belongs to Damian. I know this…have known this for a long while. Damian told you this too, right?”

Tommy shifts so that Devlin can suckle his other nipple. “Yes. But I don’t believe it.”

Adam spins around, his face full of rage. “Don’t lie to me! You KNOW you believe it.” Adam moves until he is towering over his mate. “I love you and I love our children, Tommy…” Adam turns and makes his way to the door. Slinging the door open he turns back and says, in a voice full of acid “…but I’m wondering if you killed the wrong vamp.” Adam storms out the door and slams it shut behind him.


	120. Chapter 120

“Are you SURE you’re ready to do this, honey?”

That very question has been floating around Trick’s mind for days. Doubt lingered in the beginning but, as he stands here searching his soul for the last time, he finally knows the answer.

“I’m sure.”

He feels Pete’s arms tighten around him, feels a light kiss gently placed on his left temple. “Alright baby. I learned my lesson long ago—never argue with you when your mind is set on something…” Trick chuckles softly as Pete continues “…but I’m going to be standing here in the hall if you need me, you only have to yell my name…”

“Pete…”

“No, Trick! I may not have been able to save you the first time but…”

Trick gently places his fingertips to the side of Pete’s face. “I get it, honey…I understand.” Trick gives a broken smile to the vamp he loves more than anything. “I won’t be long, promise.” Trick kisses the tip of Pete’s nose before turning to the door in front of him and knocking softly. Pete’s spine stiffens as a familiar voice calls out “Yeah? It’s open.”

Trick passes through the doorway and softly closes the door shut behind him, crossing the room to stand in front of the vamp that is casually draped across the couch, his eyes distant.

“Hello, Bobby.”

Bob looks up from his trance, his face showing shock and surprise. “Ttttrick…what the fuck are you…why are…”

Trick takes a deep breath and sits down on the couch next to Bob. “Robbie told the family that you are refusing to drink blood, and you barely speak to him anymore. We are all worried about you, Bobby. I just…wanted to stop by and see how you are.”

“Why should you of all people care how I am? I’m the one that hurt you…”

Trick reaches out and places his hand on top of Bob’s. “YOU didn’t hurt me, Bobby…Damian did! I know when it happened my mind refused to see the truth, it lumped the two of you together, but now I know.”

“It doesn’t matter, Trick. He…made me watch while he hurt you. It was me but I had…no control of my own body. I tried to stop him, I really did but…” Trick places shaking fingers over Bob’s lips. “No more, Bobby…” Trick then takes both of Bob’s hands in his, feels Bob flinch. “You are no different than anyone else in this family that Damian took over—Adam, Frank…but you need to get over this, Bobby. I still love you, never stopped loving you! I want you to know that things between are the same as they always have been.”

“Pete…”

“…will get over it eventually, just give him time. He’s just being overprotective.”

Bob gives a small smile and leans over, brushing a fingertip under Trick’s chin gently. “If you were mine I’d feel the same way. You really have no idea just how precious you are, do you Trick?”

Trick blushes a deep red and lowers his eyes as Bob chuckles. “No baby…I guess you really have no idea. You are one of the sweetest men that ever lived…”

“…and HE’S MINE!”

Both Trick and Bob turn toward the voice dripping with rage. Pete is standing a few feet into the room, his hands clenched and his jaw set. Trick’s wide eyed look causes Pete to bite back a vicious comment but his emotions still shake through his body. 

“Take your hands off of him, Bob. C’mon Trick, let’s go.”

Trick quickly glances at Bob before turning back to Pete, his voice low as he responds “No, Pete. You interrupted our conversation, I’m not finished…”

“YES YOU ARE! You are coming with me NOW, Trick! Let’s go.” 

Trick turns to Bob, an apologetic look on his face. He pats Bob’s hand one more time before softly saying “I will be back in a moment, Bobby. Please stay here.” He then stands up and storms past Pete, who gives Bob one more glare before following Trick from the room and then slamming the door shut behind them. 

Once they return to their room Trick turns on Pete, his expression rivaling the one that still remains on his lover’s face. “What in the actual FUCK, Pete? Did I call out for you? Did I ASK for your help?”

“Trick…” Pete reaches out and places his hand on Trick’s shoulder, and is startled when Trick slaps the offending hand off a second later. “Don’t touch me!”

“Baby…”

“FUCK YOU PETE! I’m tired of your overbearing personality and you treating me as if I were a child! I can take care of myself…”

“Sure you can! You were taking good care of yourself when you let Bob…”

The slap that connects with Pete’s cheek vibrates down the hall so loudly that Andrew and Tommy hear it in the kitchen. “YOU FUCKER! You think I ASKED to be raped? You think I laid down and spread my legs for Bob because I WANTED him to fuck me? You think so little of me, Pete? Well FUCK YOU PETE, we’re OVER!!!” 

Trick turns on his heel and stomps out of the room, slamming the door so hard that the door knob rips out of the door and cuts Trick’s hand.

 

Frank wakes up early the next morning to find the entire house asleep. Having a house full of both vampires and weres means that sleep schedules sometimes overlap, so he is surprised that he is completely alone in his trip to the kitchen. When he arrives he sets about making himself a skillet full of eggs and toast, and is just sitting down to eat when a naked little boy comes toddling into the kitchen doorway. 

“Mama?”

With one look Frank can tell that the boy is not one of his. None of his and Gee’s children have phased yet, so he is surprised to see Devlin smiling at him from where he stands. Frank places his plate of food down on the table and slowly walks over to his nephew. 

“Hi Devlin, I’m Uncle Frank.”

“Onkle Frawnk.”

Frank smiles down at the boy, who looks up at him with wide eyes. “Are you looking for your mama?” 

“Mama.” Devlin nods his head several times.

Frank picks Devlin up and carries him to Tommy and Adam’s bedroom, whispering to him the entire way. He cannot get over how much the boy looks like Adam.

Once they reach Tommy and Adam’s room Frank knocks and then enters. Tommy opens his eyes as Frank approaches his side of the bed.

“Missing something?”

Tommy looks confused for a moment. He glances over to where Angel, in pup form, is sleeping in her bassinette next to the bed, but Devlin…Tommy looks at the naked boy dangling over Frank’s arm and chuckles when Devlin blinks a few times and says “Mama!” 

Frank leans over Tommy and gently places Devlin in Tommy’s arms. Tommy mutters a few sleepy words of thanks, echoed by Devlin’s little voice. As Frank makes his way out the door, he hears a slapping sound, hears Tommy sharply reprimand Devlin with “No, Devlin! No hitting your daddy!” as Adam growls sharply and Devlin laughs shrilly. 

As Frank closes the door behind him he thanks the heavens above that he and Gee were not cursed with any of Damian’s children.

 

Ray gently places the glass dome down on the side table just outside the main chamber of the Council room. He thinks to himself with satisfaction “There, now no one will ever think of betraying the Council or my family again.” 

Under the glass is Damian’s head, situated on a long spike. Damian’s eyes are closed but there is no mistaking who he is…or was…and his final fate. Mikey begged Ray to burn it but Ray wanted to make a statement to the family’s enemies…fuck with us and face the same fate.

As Ray turns to leave he swears he hears laughter coming from behind him. He spins around to find nothing changed, that he is alone in silence once again. As he turns out the lights and locks the door behind him he strains to hear any more noises.

No noises, no laughter greets his ears. Ray walks to his car with a chill running through his veins.


	121. Chapter 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Geminimum, the love of my life. She is my muse, she owns my heart and holds my soul in the palm of her hand. Without her this story would not be written. 
> 
> I give her total credit for the "Damian head on a spike" thing, as well as the names of Frank and Gee's boys. I asked for her opinion on names and she did research for me, finding Rafe (which means wolf) and Caleb (which means dog) and they couldn't be more perfect! Thank you for it all, babes! I love you! I know you will get the little nuances in the chapter...
> 
> Take care all and stay warm!!!

“Frankie? Can you please take Rafe so I can feed Shannon?” Gee smiles at Frank as he enters their bedroom, a look of love on his face. He knows how lucky he is to have a mate that is so supportive and loving…and sexy…and…fuck! Gee has to mentally shake himself to get back his focus on the pups instead of his man’s beautiful, tightly clothed body…

“Hey sweetie” Gee smile widens at Frank’s greeting, feels a light kiss pressed to his cheek as from the bassinette Shannon’s fussing turns to squeals of hunger. Frank scoops up their son from Gee’s arms and laughs as Rafe’s happy yips fill the air, barely heard over the hungry squeals Shannon is making. Frank converses with Rafe in low growls as Gee picks up their little girl, hushing her as she clamps down hard on Gee’s nipple. “I’m going to take this happy little one with me downstairs. Our three parents are bickering back and forth over the details for their ceremony and they need a referee. If you need me just growl and I’ll come running.” 

“Thanks for taking him honey. I love you so much. We are so lucky that you are always there for us.” Frank smiles again and leans down over the rocking chair, kissing Gee’s lips gently. “Of course, baby. I love you too.” Frank leans down and places a kiss to Shannon’s furry cheek, growling softly before he turns to leave the room. “See you soon, love.”

Gee settles back into the rocking chair and sighs. He loves being a mother, loves the connection that he and Frank have to their pups. His musings are interrupted by a small voice coming from the doorway.

“Onkle Frawnk?”

Gee turns his head and sees Devlin standing just inside Gee’s bedroom doorway, his forehead wrinkled as if in confusion. Frank told Gee all about their first meeting in the kitchen the morning after Devlin phased for the first time, and since then Frank has become the little boy’s favorite person…that is, besides Tommy Joe of course. Gerard has been so busy with taking care of his three pups that he has yet to meet the “human side” of the pup standing in front of him. 

“Hi Devlin, I’m Aunt Gerard. Uncle Frank is downstairs.”

“AntG?” Devlin is so cute, trying hard to say his name properly, which is a shock in itself. Even though pups and their human sides mature faster than humans do, Frank told everyone that Devlin’s accelerated growth, early phasing and extensive verbal skills have never been seen before in their species. Everyone wonders but does not muse aloud how much of Damian’s influence is behind this “miracle.” 

As Gee nods to Devlin he notices that the boy’s eyes take in Shannon who is still nursing contently in Gee’s arms. Devlin toddles to them with a look of awe on his face, comes to a stop next to the rocking chair.  
From across the room a loud growl is heard from a bassinette in the corner. 

“Caleb, stop that! Go to sleep.”

Devlin shows no sign of hearing the warning that is being directed towards him. The boy’s eyes widen as he looks down at Shannon, reaching out to stroke the tip of one finger gently down the little girl’s furry cheek, causing her to give a high pitched yip of greeting around Gee’s nipple. Devlin looks up into Gee’s face, and with a look of pure possession simply states his thoughts in one word.

“Mine.”

A chill runs down Gee’s back and he firmly shakes his head. “No, Devlin. Shannon is not a toy. You cannot own her.”

Shannon pulls off of Gee’s nipple and yips again, a drop of milk pooling at the corner of her mouth. Devlin strokes his fingertip once again, this time wiping away the milk before once again giving Gee a look, this time one of pure determination. 

“Mine!”

Shannon makes a series of short yips, her eyes twinkling while once again Caleb growls loudly, his tone one of warning and distrust. Devlin smiles down at Shannon before pinching her paw gently, his tone soft as he says “Shan-non mine!” and runs out of the room. 

Gee shivers in fear, cuddling Shannon closer to his chest as loud growls from her little brother continue to fill the room.

 

“Are you ever going to speak to me again, Bobbert?”

Bob raises his eyes to meet Robbie’s glare, a look of confusion crossing his face. As Bob sits down next to Robbie on their couch he asks “What do you mean, Robbie? We talk all the time.”

“Not about anything important. Not about us. Not about…” Robbie’s stomach tightens at the tension between them, the blood that he drank earlier causing severe stomach pains. “It’s time we become a couple again, talk things out and move on with our lives. That is, unless you don’t want to…”

“Fuck NO, Robbie! I love you so fucking much! The last thing I want to do is lose you! I just…can’t figure out why the fuck you…would want me…” The last words are whispered, barely heard even to Robbie’s sensitive vampire hearing. “I have caused you so much pain and I don’t…”

“…if you fucking say that you don’t deserve me one more time I swear I’m going to hire Ray and Mikey to kick your ass!!! Andrew too! When will you ever learn that I love you and that I always will? I am here for you through anything that life throws at us. I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to go and never come back, and even then I will be still here clinging to your neck and begging for you to take me back!” Robbie throws himself down on Bob’s lap, a smile crossing his face at the “OOOOFFHHH!” sound that escapes Bob’s lungs when his elbow connects accidentally with Bob’s ribs. 

“Bobby, you talked everything out with Trick. He still loves you and holds none of what happened against you. He knows it was Damian, not you. I know this has been complete hell on you but when will you realize that you need to put this in the past so we can build a life together? Are you going to let this destroy us the way it has destroyed Trick and Pete?” Both pause for a moment, their thoughts turning to the situation involving those two. Trick left the house a week ago to spend time with Satene, telling the family that she invited him to stay with her to learn more about what he jokingly calls “The Force.” Everyone knows that learning to enhance his powers is just a cover story; that Trick really left because of the argument he and Pete had. Pete has been pacing his bedroom suite like a lost soul since Trick left, refusing to speak to anyone. 

Bob’s arms tighten around Robbie as he growls out a sharp “Fuck NO Robbie! I would never let you go…”

Robbie internally smiles while at the same time pulling a tight frown across his handsome face. “Then…START ACTING LIKE IT!!!”

Bob stares into Robbie’s eyes for a long moment before flipping Robbie onto his back on the couch, his larger body coming to rest on top of his love, pinning him down into the couch cushions. Bob growls out “You mean…” He leans his head down and sinks his teeth into Robbie’s neck, sucking his lover’s sweet blood for long moments before sealing the wounds. Over the sounds of Robbie’s moans Bob asks innocently “…like this???”

“You fucker!” Robbie gasps out, trying to grind his half-hard cock up against Bob’s body. Bob, anticipating his lover’s move, shifts upright and grabs both of Robbie’s wrists tightly in one hand, pushing down on them while once again moving his body up and out of reach, his laughter ringing out in the quiet room. It feels so good to be teasing Robbie again, to see the pain leave Robbie’s eyes to be replaced by happiness and desire.

“PEACH??!!! YOU WANT ME TO WEAR PEACH??? Do I look like a character from Mario Karts to you??? SERIOUSLY, ANDREW…”

“Well…we DO call you princess, don’t we, Ray???”

“Don’t pull me into your bullshit, Andrew. I’m in enough trouble already by suggesting he put tulips in his bouquet…”

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? This is a wedding not a joke!!!”

Suddenly the door to Robbie and Bob’s room swings open and the parents of the house pause in surprise at the sight of Bob holding down Robbie on the couch, their eyes practically bulging out of their heads. Bob grins as Mikey chokes out “Sssoorryyy, wrong door” as Ray reaches in and grabs the door handle, yanking the door shut with a solid slam. 

Bob turns his gaze back to Robbie as they hear Andrew bark out in a lust-filled voice “Our room, NOW!” As they hear the trio move down the hall they hear Ray comment “It’s about time things return to normal around here!!!”

Robbie and Bobby chuckle together as they share a long, passionate kiss.


	122. Chapter 122

Three distinctly different emotions + three different bathrooms in the mansion = Mikey, Ray and Andrew’s pre-wedding ceremony hysteria.

 

In the large main bathroom on the first floor of the mansion Ray buttons up his dark dress shirt, a large smile on this face. As he hums softly to himself he realizes that he is even more excited for his second wedding than for his first, which he always thought of as the most important day of his life. Up to this point that is…

Ray tugs his tightest black jeans up his long legs, his eyes connecting with the mirror as he tucks himself in before buttoning up. “Not bad for an old man” he muses, a smirk on his face as he unbuttons the top three buttons on his shirt and slides on his suit jacket. Now if he can only find his necklace and cufflinks…

 

In his master bathroom suite Mikey is frantic—he cannot find his 4 inch heeled stilettos. His ensemble was fitted with those exact shoes on and if he cannot find them…ah! There they are! But then where in the fuck is his eyeliner pencil??? And why isn’t anyone the fuck in here helping the bride on her most important day??? Twirling around in a tizzy Mikey marches to his bedroom door, throws it open and yells “What in the FUCK does a BRIDE have to do to get some ATTENTION on her WEDDING DAY?????? Where IS everyone???”

 

In a guest suite in the rear of the mansion Andrew has been pacing nonstop since the sun went down. He tried a few sips of blood but immediately threw them back up in the suite bathroom, his stomach continuing to churn. Two hundred family and close friends are currently filling the house and overflowing the yard, waiting for the event of the century…in which Andrew will be front and center with his partners. And…he’s terrified of crowds.

Andrew looks into the mirror and straightens his collar for the fourth time. “Big and brave, huh? Can take on a rival gang of vamps all by myself but throws up over the idea of being center stage in a crowd. Can you be any more manly there, shithead?” Andrew looks in the mirror one more time, making sure he looks good in his dress jeans and button down shirt. “Better get going before you barf all over them…”

 

Everyone attending agrees that they have never seen the Toro’s throw such a beautiful event before. Red and white roses are everywhere, ivy laced through the railings on the stairs. The marriage trio decided to wed in the entrance way to their home, with Mikey making a grand welcome much the same way Gerard did on his wedding day. All their guests are in casual clothes—they wanted everyone to be comfortable and feel at home. After all, for two of the three this is their second go-round…and Andrew couldn’t care less if everyone was naked…as long as by the end of the day, he ends up bound to the two loves of his life forever.

Ray and Andrew meet at the foot of the stairs at the appointed time, guests gathering around them. Ray reaches out and takes Andrew’s hand in a gesture of love but underneath is really trying to calm his man’s nerves. Andrew looks scared out of his wits and Ray tries to reassure him with a small smile, whispering “Just think…after this is over…you get to fuck me legally for the rest of eternity…” That seemed to do the trick—Andrew smiles from ear to ear, a sly wink in Ray’s direction. Ah, there’s the brave man he knows and loves!

The wedding march starts and Mikey appears at the top of the steps. He looks over their friends gathered together in the large entry hall, sees Gee and Frankie, Adam and Tommy and the rest of their family. Mikey decided that he would have no attendants, just the three of them in the ceremony. The trio loved their family so much that they couldn’t choose from them just one or two to be a part of their special day. This way everyone played a part by witnessing their nuptials together.

Mikey’s knee length white dress and heels showed off his legs to perfection. A long white veil falls gracefully across his shoulders and down his back. Mikey’s smile lights up the whole room as he slowly descends the stairs to his beloved men, who are staring up at him with matching smiles on their faces. The two reach out and take Mikey’s hands in theirs, maneuvering him gently into place in front of the preacher.

Ray looks around him, at his friends and family surrounding them, at his two loves standing next to him. “This truly IS the most wonderful day of my life” he thinks to himself as “Dearly beloved” is heard throughout the room.

That is the last thought that Ray has as the anchor holding the large chandelier overhead gives way…


	123. Chapter 123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my sweetheart Geminimum for the pre-read this morning hon! I love you!!! xo

Grinding sounds filter into Ray’s unconscious mind as well as the feel of strong hands holding his head. Unbearable pain takes hold along with light kisses and tears on his forehead and cheeks.

“…wwwhhhat…”

“Shush Ray. I’m here with you. Keep your eyes closed, do you hear me?” Andrew’s voice is full of tears but his hands tighten their hold on Ray’s head. When Ray tries to crack open one eye Andrew goes into Master Mode without thinking. “RAY! You WILL stay still and let the guys do what they need to do, GOT IT? KEEP your EYES SHUT!!!” Ray’s voice shakes as he softly whispers “Yes, Master” in response, his eyes remaining shut. “Mikey???”

Andrew sighs. “Adam was directly behind Mikey when the chandelier fell. He yanked our sweetheart to safety. There are injured in the other room and that’s where he is at right now.”

“Good” Ray answered. “If…you won’t…let me…look then it can’t be…”

“If I tell you, will you stay still?” Ray mumbles a yes but it is drowned out by the sounds of metal on metal right over his head. “The chandelier is resting on you from your chest down to your feet. Do you feel it?” Ray whimpers and Andrew takes this as a no. “The center rod broke loose and has embedded itself into your neck, babes. You have lost a lot of blood. If I give you blood before they remove it…”

“…I heal around it.”

“Yeah. More of the chandelier has to be removed from the area to give them room to remove the rod. We just have to be patient. Hang in there with me baby, ok? I love you…” Ray hears Andrew whisper to someone that Ray is conscious, to go get Mikey. Ray mumbles “Love…” and then screams at the top of his lungs, tears squeezing through his tightly closed eyes. 

Andrew looks up as Mikey stops in the doorway, a look of horror on his face. In all his years with Ray, though all the shit that they have endured Mikey has never seen a sight as terrifying as his lover is in right now.  
Mikey stares helplessly as two men struggle to cut pieces of chandelier off in sections while another man tries to hold the rod still that has embedded itself through Ray’s neck and into the floor below. Ray’s clothing has been reduced to rags where the chandelier has cut itself into his chest and legs. Andrew gives Mikey a narrow-eyed look which sends him moving to Ray’s side, kneeling next to the young man holding the rod. 

Mikey gently places quivering fingertips to Ray’s forehead, soothing back his curly hair. The second Ray stops screaming Mikey mumbles in a shocked tone “Hey Boo. Watcha doin?””

Ray tilts his head towards the sound of Mikey’s voice, his eyes still closed. A small smile crosses his face before responding, the strain evident in his voice. “Jus…chillin…waitin for my bride…” Mikey sobs “She’s right here. She loves you. So does Andrew…”

Ray’s skin begins to take on a washed out grey color, sweat breaking out on his face. “G…oood. Then I can…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!...tell you’s I love…”

Andrew whispers “We know baby…we know. We love you too.”

A little yip is heard and then a tiny pup slowly enters the room, eyes widening at the sight in front of her. Andrew starts to yell at the pup to make her leave but Mikey’s restraining hand lands on his arm before he can utter a sound. Mikey then turns to the pup which is now a few steps from Ray’s face. 

“Shannon…go back to your momma or daddy, honey. We don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Shannon stares at Mikey as if she is trying to interpret his words. She moves forward silently and licks the side of Ray’s face before whimpering a few times. Ray mumbles “Shan…love…” and Shannon yips loudly, turning on unsteady feet before half stumbling/half sliding her way out of the room at full speed. 

Mikey runs his fingers through Ray’s hair again. “Shannon loves her grandpa.” 

Ray softly smiles and then passes out.

As two more men arrive with power tools to help in the rescue effort Devlin enters the room followed by a naked little girl with long hair and hazel eyes. Mikey and Andrew have never seen her before but they correctly assume she is Shannon in her human form for the first time. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and she mumbles something that only Devlin seems to have heard over the loud noise the rescuers are making. 

Devlin smiles at Shannon and then walks over to where the men are feverishly attempting to remove the chandelier off of Ray before it’s too late. Devlin simply stands next to Mikey and states in a loud voice “MOVE!” 

Andrew’s temper snaps and he reaches out to grab Devlin, a look of rage on his face. Devlin simply ignores Andrew, raising his hand in the air and holding it above his head. The men sudden move backwards towards the door in fright as the chandelier begins to rise up off of Ray, pausing above him for a few seconds before it moves across the room to gently settle on the floor next to the main stair case. The man holding the rod still in Ray’s neck nods to Andrew who then rips open the first blood bag. The minute the rod is pulled free Andrew begins to pour blood from the bag into Ray’s mouth. 

Devlin looks into Mikey’s shocked face and then leans in to kiss Mikey’s cheek. Mikey shakily whispers “Tttthank yyyou, Devlin” and watches as Devlin stares deep into his eyes for a moment before nodding and then kisses his cheek. “Love” Devlin simply states, a smirk on his little face before turning his head to look at Shannon, who is smiling at him through her tears. 

As Devlin walks back over to Shannon Mikey hears him say “Come. Mommy get you clothes and play.” Shannon nods once, takes Devlin’s hand and walks with him out of the room.

 

A few hours later, curled up in bed with Ray and Andrew, Mikey softly says “Uh…I’m not sure how to say this but…”

Ray responds in a tired voice “Just say it hon.”

Mikey stares up at the ceiling as he whispers “I saw Damian in Devlin’s eyes earlier. He’s not dead.”


	124. Chapter 124

Angel whines in her sleep as loud voices wake her. As she opens her eyes she sees Devlin in pup form curled up asleep under his covers. After a few minutes of listening to the voices get louder and angrier she shifts, crawls out of her bed and pulls her nightgown over her head. 

Tiptoeing into the hallway she startles when the door across from her room opens and Shannon steps into the hall, a look of surprise on her face. Angel whispers “They wake you?” and Shannon nods, reaching out to take her hand to pull Angel with her towards the source of the commotion.

When they stop outside the parlor both girls lean against the wall closest to the parlor door, leaning on each other and squeezing their entwined fingers tighter. Both girls quietly whimper when they hear Adam growl “He’s evil. Damian told Tommy that Angel is my daughter but Devlin is his son. And now Mother tells us that he’s actually seen Damian inside our son’s eyes! We have to…”

“No.”

“Tommy! I don’t like the idea any more than you do! I love him, I really do! But we cannot allow him to just…”

“NO!” Tommy’s voice shakes and the sadness within him is evident but his strength is there as well. Both girls gasp when as they hear him say “YOU WILL NOT KILL MY SON!!! I have already lost one son! You WILL NOT take this one away from me!”

The girls hear feet shuffling and whispered voices before Ray’s commanding tone is head above the other noise. “No one is saying that we are going to kill him, Tommy Joe. But we DO have to find out more about him, what he is capable of. Someone needs to…”

I’ll do it” Frank voice causes Shannon to squeeze Angel’s hand tightly. Angel turns her head and sees her thoughts in Shannon’s hazel eyes. What if Uncle Frank says Devlin is…evil, whatever that is? Then what happens to him?

“FINE!” Tommy spits out, the sound of a chair being overturned scaring both girls. They break into a run all the way back to Angel’s bedroom, Shannon sliding past Angel and skidding to a halt next to Devlin’s bed. 

Sensing both girls in the room Devlin shifts into his human form, his eyes slowly opening and a hand reaching out from under the covers to rub his sleepy eyes. “Wha???”

Angel sits down on her own bed. She watches Shannon smile and reach her hand out to touch Devlin’s cheek gently. “Nuthin, go sleep Dev’in. I here…” Devlin smiles and touches Shannon’s hand as he closes his eyes. Shannon gives Angel a small smile as she takes off her gown and shifts, curling up next to Devlin on top of the covers. 

Angel waits until Shannon is asleep and then takes the small blanket off her baby doll. After tucking Shannon in the blanket Angel returns to her bed, drifting off to sleep to dream of a wedding between her brother and Shannon…

 

In the early evening Devlin finds Shannon playing in the backyard with his trucks. He smiles down at her but is instantly troubled when he sees that she is upset. “What?” Shannon shrugs but Devlin won’t let it go. He kneels down next to Shannon and says “Run?” Shannon nods but her expression does not change, shifting into pup form and kicking her clothes off of her furry body before running towards the back end of the property, Devlin close behind. 

Devlin knows that Shannon, because she is the runt of the family, cannot communicate in human form as easily as in her pup form. Devlin yips at her a few times before she responds, her question causing him to slam to a stop and hold his breath. 

After communicating with Shannon for a while they play chase and wrestle until they are both tired. They finally end up cuddled together on the swing on the back porch, Shannon’s furry head burrowed into Devlin’s fur-covered neck. Devlin wraps his paw around Shannon’s body to keep her close to him, his satisfied purr loud and happy. That is how Trick finds them a short while later.

“Pete, come here but be quiet!”

Pete joins Trick on the back porch, a huge smile on his face. He kisses Trick’s cheek before going into the mansion to gather the others and leading them out to witness the adorable sight.

As Andrew snaps a few pictures of the sleeping pups Tommy softly hisses out, his voice full of awe “And this is the pup that you think is evil?”

 

Tommy dresses in the bathroom after his shower then heads to his children’s room. When he enters he calls out “Time for bed…” before noticing that Angel is already asleep on top of her covers, dried finger paint all over her cheeks and hands. Tommy smiles at the sight of his sweet daughter covered in paint before quietly covering Angel with a blanket and tiptoeing back into the hall, where he runs straight into a frantic Gee. 

“Tommy? Do you know where Shannon is? I cannot find her…”

Tommy shakes his head. “She was playing with Devlin a little while ago in the parlor. They said they were going to your room to watch television so I went to get a shower.”

“They told me they were going to your room to watch television. When I went to get Shannon for a bath they were not in your room, and they are not downstairs with the rest of the family. Where the hell are they?”

 

Shannon takes Devlin’s hand in hers and smiles at him. Each has a small backpack of smashed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, juice boxes, a change of clothing (Shannon having brought her bathing suit as well, just in case of…whatever) and $6.39 that Devlin had found in the couch cushions the week before. And Shannon had her doll tucked under her arm. 

“You…not evil now.” As the two head off into the woods at the back of the mansion property they squeeze each other’s hands, Devlin nodding at Shannon’s words of encouragement. “They never find…us, huh?”


	125. Chapter 125

Shortly after the pups left the mansion the skies opened up. Shannon squealed loudly when the cold rain hit her and thunder rumbled directly above them. “C’mon” Devlin yells over the wind, tightening his hold on Shannon’s hand as he leads her through the forest. After an hour of fighting wind and torrential rain the pups arrive at a large church-like structure in a small clearing. Neither knows that they are now standing in the shadows of the Council house.

Devlin skids to a stop in the wet grass, Shannon sliding into him. He tilts his head to the side and pauses. After a minute he calls over his shoulder “This way, c’mon.”

Finding a basement window unlocked at the back of the building, Devlin slides it inward and slips inside, calling softly “Shannon!”  
Shannon slides into the basement, pausing to look around at the dark room. “Scared Dev.” Devlin smiles back at Shannon in the dim light. “C’mon. Let’s see dada!”

 

Tommy paces the parlor, wringing his hands together. Ray enters the room, his clothes soaked. “The downpour not only wiped out their scents but their footprints as well. I came back to call some pack members who live on the outskirts of town, give them a heads up. Hopefully if they get that far…”

Angel comes to a stop in the doorway. She sees her mommy start to shake, tears wracking his body as her g-pa moves forward to take mommy in his arms. “This can’t be happening! Why did they run away? Don’t they know we love them?”

“No.” Both Tommy and Ray turn to the doorway. Angel enters the room, her pretty face grim. “They don’t know mommy. They left cause you hate Devlin.” 

Tommy opens his mouth to say something but no words escape. Ray takes a step towards Angel. “Honey” Ray softly explains “we love Devlin! We do not hate him…”

“You do! Shan and me heard you! You said kill!” Tears start to fill the pup’s eyes as she backs away from Ray. “Daddy said you wanna all want to kill him! Uncle Frankie gonna talk to Dev about killin’ him!!! You hate him!” Shannon sobs “They left so you couldn’t! Shan woke up Dev and told him they needed to leave, then she packed and they left. It’s YOUR FAULT!!!” Giving both of them a dirty look Angel ran from the room, her sobs echoing through the hall.

 

The pups travel through the dimly lit hallways to the main hall of the Council building. Shannon gasps at the huge ceiling and gold painted designs on the walls of the outer Council chamber. “Pretty!” she says her eyes bright. Devlin nods and says in a somber voice “C’mon” then leads her to a table outside of the main chamber door. When Shannon sees what is on the table she starts to back up in fear.

“Devlin! That’s…”

Devlin wraps his arms around Shannon’s waist the way he’s seen Adam do to his momma. Shannon snuggles into Devlin’s arms as Devlin answers in a flat tone “Damian. He’s my dada.”

Shannon shivers in Devlin’s arms. “No. You ‘ave a daddy…”

Devlin snarls “I have a ADAM! HE’S my dada!!!” Shannon tries to pull out of his arms but Devlin kisses her cheek, calming her down. “Sorry. I just mad.”

Shannon nods and pulls out of Devlin’s arms, moving closer to the table, a look of awe on her face. “He pretty.” When she turns back toward Devlin he replies “You pretty.” Shannon blushes and moves back next to Devlin, taking his hand in hers. “How he…?” Shrugging and fighting for words, Shannon gestures towards Damian’s head on the spike. 

Devlin’s face softens, his eyes drop to the floor as he answers “Momma killed dada. Momma loves dada a lot. She killed him so she could have Adam. I hate Adam. Gpa Ray put dada on that. I hate him too.”

Devlin smiles at Damian and then turns to Shannon. “I got an idea.” 

Devlin takes both of Shannon’s hands in his. “Will you marry me, share your toys, run wit’ me? Will you stay wit’ me forever?”   
Shannon tilts her head to the side, a questioning look on her face as she asks “for-ev-r? What’s?” her hands spread wide, her expression turning into confusion. 

“You. Me. Till we die.” Devlin takes Shannon’s hands in his, squeezes her fingers tight. “You n’ me”

Shannon nods her head once and, with a grown-up voice answers “Devlin. You n’ me for-ev-er, yes. We marry. Till the wheels fall off.” 

Devlin smiles and then leans forward, gently kissing Shannon on the lips for a heartbeat before agreeing “Till the wheels fall off. We now marry forever.” Both pups hear a sound and turn their heads towards Damian.

Devlin smiles when he sees a hint of a smile on Damian’s face.


	126. Chapter 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day to my Geminimum and to anyone else who celebrates Mother's Day today. Love you babes!  
> xoxo

After a few hours of searching for the pups in the rain everyone returned to the mansion to regroup. As everyone is struggling to speak over each other to get their voices heard, the front door slams open and the sound of growling is heard throughout the first floor of the mansion.

“STOP IT! I don’t care if you don’t want to be here but if you bite me ONE MORE TIME…”

Bob storms into the parlor with a pup under each arm. All three of them are dripping water on the carpet and Bob’s hands are bleeding where the pups are sinking their fangs in, trying their damndest to get Bob to drop them. Instead Bob heads first to Adam and then to Frank, depositing the correct pup into the hands of their fathers, snarling out “They were at Council Headquarters” before storming out of the room to find dry clothing. 

Frank utters a magic word and both pups instantly return to human form. Shannon ducks behind Frank, who removes his shirt and hands it over his shoulder for his daughter to put on. Devlin remains in the center of the room, making no attempt to cover his naked body.

Before anyone can move or think Rafe and Caleb charge into the room in pup form, slamming hard into Devlin. The two pups continue their attack as soon as Devlin lands on his back, snarling and biting his arms and everywhere else they can. Shannon squeals at the top of her lungs, drops Frank’s shirt and shifts, charging her brothers at top speed. All four pups roll around on the floor, kicking and biting each other until Shannon’s head is slammed hard into the leg of the end table.

“MUALTO!!!” Frank screams out loud then waves his hand in the air. In the next second pups are flying throughout the room, Shannon right into Frank’s arms. The three boys bounce off of the carpet and freeze where they land. “BEANDFO!!!” The pups turn back into their human form, Frank leaning down to pick up his shirt and depositing both his daughter and said shirt into Gerard’s arms. “ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!”

Devlin ignores everyone, his full attention on Shannon. He ignores the blood running in small rivulets from the bites on his body. “You ok?” Devlin asks Shannon.

Shannon looks up at Gerard who is currently checking her head for lumps. Gerard nods and Shannon responds “Fine. You bleedin’ bad.” Mikey hands Devlin a wet washcloth and shirt, earning a big smile and a thank you from Devlin. Turning back to Shannon, seeing the concerned look on her face, Devlin smiles his best smile, saying “I’m ok honey.”

“Stop talking to her! She’s not yours, stop calling her that!” Rafe growls out from across the room. 

Devlin washes off his injuries, his expression soft as he responds “Shannon’s my wife.”

Rafe and Caleb start to growl in warning. Shannon replies loudly to be heard over her brothers, a small smile on her blushing face…

“Am Mrs. Devlin now. We married.”

Trick and Robbie gasp as Frank snarls, his claws pushing through his fingertips. Seeing the look of fury on his husband’s face, Gerard looks over at Tommy and suggests “Tommy honey, why don’t you…” Before he can continue Adam steps forward picks Devlin up none-to-gently and storms out of the room with him. Devlin glares at Adam before calling over his shoulder at Shannon “Love you Boo!” 

As Shannon struggles to push her head through the oversized shirt Mikey steps forward to help Gerard “find” her granddaughter. When Shannon makes an appearance again, laughing at how silly she looks, Mikey kneels down in front of her. “Honey?” Mikey can feel the anger emanating from Tommy, Frank and Gee and decides to try and defuse it before things get out of hand. “You know that running away from home is wrong, don’t you?”

Shannon looks into Mikey’s eyes and nods. “Dev tol’ me. He say we be in…but I say no, we gotta go. He gonna die here.” Mikey looks deep into his granddaughter’s eyes and sees that she believes every word she is saying. “Babydoll, no one is going to kill Devlin…”

Shannon nods her head so hard she almost topples off of Gee’ lap. “You say so to! Onkle Adam say you take care of Dev and Ant Tommy say no, you not hurt my baby! Me n’ Angel standin’ out dar’ an’ listen!” Shannon looks over at Tommy before responding “You wannahav’ Dev ok and me too! So I say we go ‘way and he not get hurt.”

Mikey takes both of Shannon’s hands gently. “Baby, no one wants to hurt Devlin. We are just…a little scared of him. But we love him.”

Shannon pulls a face. “Onkle Adam hates him ‘cause he not his. Dev show me his dada.”

“WHAT?” Frank moves forward, towering over Shannon and Gee, his rage causing Gee to flinch. But Shannon turns her doe eyes on Frank without a bit of fear. “Dev’s dada. He in that place we were. His head was on the…” Shannon struggles with the right words, giving up at last to point at a table that is against the wall. 

Everyone in the room turns to glare at Ray, who crosses his arms over his chest and bark out a defensive “WHAT? I had to! I was trying to prove that anyone who messes with our family…”

“…scares little children?” Pete sarcastically asks. 

“NO! I was trying to send a message to Damian’s friends, trying to warn them to stay away from us or suffer the same fate.”

“Guys” Andrews comes to Ray’s defense, his arm curling around Ray’s shoulders in a comforting hug. “Ray was only trying to protect us. He had no idea that the pups would end up there tonight.” 

Silence fills the room until Mikey asks “What do you mean when you say you’re married, Shannon?” 

Shannon smiles at Mikey, her eyes bright. “Dev ask me. We stood by his dada and held hands. We gonna share toys and run ‘gether and be ‘gether forever. Dev told me I pretty an’ that we married.” Everyone but Frank gave Shannon a fond smile until she said “an’ then Dev’s dada smiled at us.”

Ray and Andrew move behind Mikey, who squeezes Shannon’s hands tightly. “Baby, he did not smile at you. He is dead. Do you know what that means?” Trick walks over and kneels down next to Mikey, asking “Did he say anything? Were his eyes open or shut?” 

Shannon replies “His eyes were shut Uncle Tick. And he no saynothin.’ An’ I know what dead is. Dat why we go, to keep Dev from bein’ dead, like that bird Rafe an’ I found last week. But he smile at us and Dev say his dada happy I his wife.”

 

Bob enters Devlin’s room in time to keep Adam from slapping the hell out of the pup. It seems the only answers Adam has managed to get in the last 5 minutes are either a dirty look or “You ain’t my dada!” Bob can feel Adam’s frustration hanging in the air and Bob doesn’t blame him at all. If he had Devlin as a son he’s not sure he would be handling things much better…

“Adam, why don’t you take a break? I’ll stay here with him for a while.” Adam gives Bob a look full of gratitude and then looks back at Devlin. Pointing a finger at his son he Adam growls out “Don’t think we’re finished here, young man” before hissing out a “thank you” towards Bob and storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Bob sits down next Devlin on his bed. “You know, you don’t need to be so mean to him. He loves you…”

“He loves his dead boy.”

Bob gives Devlin a surprised look. No one has mentioned Tommy and Adam’s dead pups since both these litters were born, Bob’s sure of it. “How do you know about them?”

“Dada tole me about them.”

“You mean your daddy.”

“NO! My dada! The one Mommy killed!” Devlin starts to cry as Robbie walks into the room. Robbie walks over to Devlin, kneeling down in front of him and taking the boy into his arms. Looking up at Bob with a sad expression, Robbie asks “Sweetie, why are you crying?”

“I…” Devlin’s little body is wracked with sobs as he tries to talk past his tears. Finally he belts out, his little voice catching as he screams in Robbie’s ear.

“…WANT MY DADA!

 

On the back porch of the mansion Rafe watches Caleb sneak out the door, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one saw him leave the house. Rafe whispers as they walk to the barn at the back of the property. “You SURE no one saw you leave?” Caleb shakes his head. Everyone is still upset over what Sissy said earlier. Why did you wanna come out here?”

Rafe walks over to a hay bale and sits, his brother following. Looking back out the door one more time he whispers to Caleb “We need to do something about that…freak. Wanna help me?” Caleb nods, his face breaking out in a grin. “Yeah, we need to protect our sister. What you thinkin’?” 

Rafe smiles back at his brother. “Let’s take him for a little walk…”

 

 

Shannon suffered her first spanking from her momma. Her daddy was going to do it but her momma was worried that daddy would be too hard, so she did it herself. Shannon knows her little butt could hurt even more if Grandpa Ray spanked her! She watched him spank Rafe one time and Rafe cried after a few spanks! So Shannon behaved, she didn’t even cry though she wanted to. But now she is lying in bed rubbing her butt and thinking about what happened earlier that night. Wait! She thinks to herself…she’s married to Devlin now! Does this mean that she has to move in with him? But he shares a room with Angel! That can’t be right! But…mommy and daddy share a room and they married! 

Confused, Shannon gets out of bed and picks up her pillow and her doll baby. She stops at the end of the bed though. Won’t mommy be mad if she leaves her bed? Will they think she’s run away again???

Shannon thinks for a moment and then puts down her things and goes to the kitchen. Returning to her bed, she opens the box of crackers that she brought back with her to her room. She can’t leave a note cause she can’t write…but she can leave a trail! 

Picking up her pillow and doll baby again, she grabs a few crackers and crumbles them as she walks, leaving a trail to Devlin’s room. When she gets there Devlin is asleep in his bed, his face red from crying. 

Angel opens her eyes to see Shannon leaving the last of her “trail” just inside of her door. “Watcha doin?” Shannon answers in a serious voice “Makin’ a trail for momma to find me. She already mad. Gonna sleep with my husband!”

Angel yawns and says “K. Nite nite.” Shannon answers “Nite” and climbs up on top of the covers on Devlin’s bed, curling up in a small ball at his knees. She jumps when she feels a blanket cover her and looks up to see Angel standing next to the bed. “You stay warm now.” Shannon mutters a sleepy “thanks” and drifts off to sleep, her head on Devlin’s calf. She hears Devlin mumble and sigh and she sighs in answer before drifting off to sleep. 

 

Frank and Adam wait for Ray to unlock the outer doors to the Council House, Adam holding a large canvas bag in his hand. As soon as the doors open Adam growls “Let’s get this shit over with!”

Frank gasps when they skid to a halt in front of the bloody spike on the table by the inner chamber doors. Blood spots surround the table, dripping off the floor from the spike in large droplets. Ray’s “WHAT THE FUCK?” echoes through the empty entry hall as the trio continues to stare in shock.

Damian’s head is missing.


	127. Chapter 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll!
> 
> I've had a few of you contact me (which is cool!) to ask if the story from here on out will be centered only around the pups. The answer is no-I intend to, if it all works out, write a "sequel" of sorts which focus on the pups as young adults--how they interact with each other, especially when the Council chair is suddenly up "for grabs." I just had to focus on them at the moment to build up to the story's conclusion. 
> 
> Props to GlitterySparkle, who has decided to "ship" Devlin and Shannon--so they are now known as "Devnon"...xo to you, hon!

“Tommy? You have to come see this!” 

Tommy faintly hears Gee’s voice echoing and steps into the hallway. “What’s wrong now, Gee?” Gee waves, a smile on his face. “C’mon!” They travel down the hall to Shannon’s room where Tommy notices the trail of crackers from Shannon’s bed, following it back into the hallway with his eyes. “Don’t tell me…”

Gee nods as he grabs Tommy by the arm and leads him down the hall, whispering for him to be quiet. Following the cracker trail they stop in front of Angel and Devlin’s room, where Gee quietly motions Tommy to follow him inside. Tommy chokes back an “aawwww!” when he sees his son lying in his bed, holding Shannon in his arms, the blanket between them. Devlin is lying on his back, Shannon on her side with her head snuggled into his chest. Devlin’s arms are tight around “his” little girl’s waist, a look of complete contentment on his face. 

“Just what in the fuck are we gonna do with these two, Gee? They really think they’re married…”

The two head down to the parlor, where Bob, Robbie, Pete and Trick are all sitting around talking. Bob looks up as they enter the room, smirking. “Here come the in-laws now! Where’s the happy couple?”

Robbie slaps Bob on the arm as he asks “Are Adam and Frank still freaking out over Shannon’s announcement?” 

Tommy snorts loudly. “Adam asked me if there were any military schools for pups.” Gerard shakes his head as he replies “That’s nothing! Frank is insisting that I measure Shannon this morning for a chastity belt!”

Pete laughs for a second before asking “Wait…do they know what happens on a honeymoon?”

Gee and Tommy exchange horrified looks then run out of the room at top speed.

 

THE NEXT EVENING…

“Why would you want me to play with you? You two don’t even like me.”

Caleb shakes his head as Rafe answers “We never said we didn’t like you! We were just worried about our little sister! Don’t you worry about Angel?”

“Yeah but…”

Caleb steps closer to Devlin, a friendly smile on his face. “How would you feel if someone suddenly said they were married to Angel? Would you get protective?”

“Yeah but…”

“Then come on! Put it behind you and let’s play!” Caleb turned and ran, a loud “Can’t catch me!” booming through the air as he puts distance between himself and the other two. Rafe smiles at Devlin, pulling him along as he starts to chase after Caleb. 

Devlin wants to turn back to the house, to find Shannon but he doesn’t want the boys to think he’s a big baby. As much as he would never admit it out loud…Devlin wants to be accepted by Rafe and Caleb, wants to be close friends with them but he is scared. From the moment he was born the other two have always growled under their breaths when he was near them. This always upset Devlin so badly even though he tried his best to never let it show. And here they are, saying that they want to play with him! After a split second decision Devlin returns Rafe’s smile and runs after Caleb, Rafe at his heels. Hopefully this will be the beginning of a wonderful friendship…

When they come close to the barn at the back of the property Devlin dig his heels in the dirt and skids to a halt. Something is not right in there…

“What’s wrong? Afraid of an old barn, Devlin?” Rafe laughs as he races past him, running into the barn to join his brother. When Devlin does not immediately join them Caleb returns to the doorway. “C’mon Devlin! There’s a cool rope ladder that leads to the loft! We climb it and then jump into the hay pile. It’s lots of fun!”  
Devlin still feels a strong chill run down his spine, almost as if someone is trying to warn him of…  
something. But the brothers continue to beg him to join in their game. After a few minutes he joins them in the barn…

 

Mikey knows that he should be paying attention to the wonderful things that Andrew is doing to his body but…he feels a strange…

“What’s wrong, baby?” Ray has been lying back, watching Andrew make love to Mikey for a while now. But in the last few minutes something has changed, something is off in the way Mikey is responding. Almost as if he is no longer in the bed but somewhere else…

“Ray! We need to go out to the old barn, right now! Hurry…” 

Before Ray or Andrew can ask what is wrong, a loud scream reaches their ears from the back of the property.

 

“Why?? Why would you…DADA!”

Devlin is torn between looking at the shocked and horrified faces of the brothers standing a few feet away; to staring in horror at his dada’s severed head lying on a bale of old hay in the back of the barn. Devlin wants to scream again but he seems to have no air left in his lungs; he is gasping for breath as he sinks to his knees, tears streaming down his face as Ray, Andrew and Mikey run into the barn at top speed. 

“Devlin, we didn’t…”

Rafe doesn’t get a chance to finish. Mikey steps forward and takes Devlin in his arms, gently running his hand through the boy’s hair as tears trickle down on his tee shirt. Mikey hears something mumbled over and over, a mantra said to keep away the boogeyman. He shifts Devlin on his shoulder a bit so the boy’s head is closer to his ear and he hears it: “They hate me, dada. They hate me, dada…”

“What the FUCK were you doing out here? And how in the FUCK did you manage to get that…head and bring it here…?” Ray screams at the top of his lungs over Rafe and Caleb’s assertions that they have done nothing wrong, that they have no idea how that…head…got in the barn. Andrew and Ray glare at the boys until Rafe answers “We didn’t do it! We were only going to bring him out here to kick his ass and teach him to stay away from our sister…” 

Mikey hears Devlin’s low, strangled whine as Rafe admits this bit of information, and his heart goes out to the poor boy. Mikey sometimes feels as if only he and Tommy are the only ones in the whole house who care about or love this little one. Everyone else is either afraid of him, automatically assuming he’s evil or they hate him because of who is real father is. Mikey knows, as well as Tommy, that there is good in the boy, that he only wants to be loved and wanted for who he REALLY is…that he is NOT destined for evil.  
While Ray and Andrew continue to yell and Rafe and Caleb continue to plead their innocence, Devlin raises his head from Mikey’s shoulder and screams once again, this time so loudly that the others in the family cannot fail to hear him and end up running to the barn. 

When Mikey turns to look behind him, he sees the reason for Devlin’s distress. Damian’s head is missing; the only thing left on the hay bale is a puddle of blood.

 

Devlin has finally managed to cry himself to sleep in Tommy’s arms, Shannon and Angel asleep at the end of the same bed. Mikey enters the room with a small tray of food and blood; the adults are way past their dinner time. The rest of the family (minus the brothers, who are lying awake in their room, scared of their eventual fate) is in the parlor trying to make some sense of what has happened.

“Thanks Mom.” Tommy takes a small bite of his sandwich, smiling as he watches the pup’s noses wiggle when then smell the turkey he’s eating. Even in their sleep, in human form they are alert at all times. Tommy watches Mikey drink his cup of blood and comments “You know they are all down there blaming Devlin for this, right?”

Mikey nods. “I heard them as I made my way back up here. They think Devlin snuck back somehow and took the head, then placed it in the barn to scare the boys.”

Tommy snorts, trying to hold back tears of frustration. “And I can just imagine who was the one screaming that at the top of his lungs.” When Mikey doesn’t respond Tommy knows he’s hit on the truth. “If Adam doesn’t stop…our relationship will not survive. I cannot have him accuse Devlin every second of things that I know he has not done. Devlin’s no angel…” Tommy reaches down and strokes Devlin’s hair with one hand, smiling as the boy smiles in his sleep and pushes into his hand “…but he’s not pure Damian, either. He deserves a chance to show who he really is, but…” a deep sigh rumbles out of Tommy’s chest.

“I know, I feel the same way about how Ray and Andrew are acting. But what can we do about it?”  
Tommy hears the voices coming from the parlor raised in anger and looks down at Devlin then Mikey, a look of determination on his face. 

“The only thing I can do. Take my children and leave the house, take them to a place where Devlin will accepted…just leave and never look back for their own good.”


	128. Chapter 128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter that came to me 10 minutes ago. Enjoy! xo

“Damian? C’mon you fucker! I know you can hear me! Stop ignoring me! Talk to me, you PIECE OF SHIT!” 

Tommy is standing in the basement of the mansion in front of the metal walk-in safe. Damian’s head has been stored there temporarily in a locked metal box, until the family can come to some consensus as to how to…rid themselves of it. And this time? They mean FOREVER…

Tommy slams his hand against the metal door of the safe. “FUCKER! TALK TO ME!” His frustration mounting, he continues to beat on the safe’s door until he hears Damian’s silky voice in his head commenting “Must you ALWAYS hurt that beautiful body of yours, honey?”

Feeling relief wash through him, Tommy immediately yells “I need to talk to you…”

“Yes, love. But you seem to have forgotten to speak to me INSIDE your head instead of outside it! You will wake the entire house at this rate! How about we do it this way instead?”

Tommy feels his body shift through time until he is standing in a beautiful cabin in the woods. He can hear a storm raging outside but the fireplace is lit, making the cabin feel cozy warm. Looking around he realizes that he is alone in the room, so he walks to the window to watch the lightning flashes reflect off of the trees bending in the wind. Suddenly fingertips gently trace down his cheek to his neck as a warm, hard body presses against him from behind. A whispers in his ear sends shivers down his spine as he hears “Is this better, love? This way you know you have my…” Tommy feels a hard cock press against his backside “…full attention.”

Tommy spins around to meet Damian face to face. “I didn’t come here to be seduced, Damian. I need to speak to you about our son.” 

Damian pushes forward until he has Tommy’s back pressed against the window. Tommy is vaguely aware that the fear he has always felt in the past when in Damian’s presence is gone. At this thought Tommy hears a pleased growl and sees a flash of fangs before feeling a hand snaking through his hair, tugging gently to get his attention. “At fucking long last! I thought I’d never hear you admit out loud that Devlin is our son.” Damian yanks back hard, baring Tommy’s neck and making sounds of pleasure erupt from deep inside of Tommy. “Wanna make another?”

“NO!” Tommy regains his focus, plants both his palms on Damian’s chest and pushes until there is space between them. He pushes his way past Damian, heading over to stand in front of the fireplace, staring at the burning logs. “You know I’d never cheat on Adam! I love Adam…”

“…Yadda yadda yadda “Adam is the love of my life” yadda yadda yadda “He makes my dick hard and my brain turn to shit every time he’s near me” yadda yadda fucking yadda!” I get it, heard it all before, how Adam’s dick is made of perfection and sunshine and shoots rainbows and his balls are made of pure gold! How he is the perfect mate for you, how you could never live without him. But honey…” Damian moves to close the distance between them in one swift movement, his outstretched fingers gently lifting Tommy’s chin so their eyes meet “…how do you explain how your heart beats faster whenever I’m around? How you think, dream about me all the time? And how, when you walked into that dungeon to kill me…you realized for the first time that you are in love with me, too?” 

Tommy drops his eyes, scoffs “I could never love anyone who killed my children…”

“…by accident! I didn’t know they were there, Tommy! If I had, I would NEVER put you in…”

“I CAME TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT DEVLIN, DAMIAN! NOTHING ELSE!”

Damian walks over the couch and pats the seat next to him. Seeing the pain in  
Tommy’s eyes he softly says “Then let’s talk sweetheart. What’s wrong with our little Devlin?” Tommy sits next to Damian, tells him what has been happening with the pups and the rest of the family. He holds nothing back even when he sees Damian snarl a few times when he hears how the others are treating their son, especially Adam, Caleb and Rafe. But when he is finished with his tale Tommy cocks his head to the side and asks “Wait, why don’t you know all of this already?”

Damian chuckles under his breath. “Do you think dead equals omnipotent, sweetheart? Maybe on Star Trek but nowhere else that I can think of! Nah, baby…I may have some powers left but I am not the Wizard of Oz. There are lots of things that I cannot do now that I could when I was all powerful before my death.” Tommy snorts and Damian laughs. “C’mon babes, you KNOW I was amazing! Especially…” Damian leans over and kisses up the side of Tommy’s neck just to hear his heartbeat accelerate “…little things like this.”

“Stop it!” Tommy moves away from Damian to the other end of the couch. “What am I going to do with Devlin? He is a wonderful boy, very loving and caring. I’m afraid of what will happen…”

“I want to meet my son.” With a wave of his hand and a flash of light, Devlin is suddenly lying in his mother’s lap, a slight snore coming from his sleeping frame.

“DAMIAN!” Tommy hisses, his face and voice full of anger. “Send him RIGHT BACK!” Devlin yawns and rubs his eyes as a cute little snort is heard by his parents. He sits up and squints at the room, calling out “Mommy? Shannon?”

“How about your dada? Do you want him?”

It takes a few seconds for the words to register but then suddenly Devlin catapults himself from Tommy’s lap into Damian’s arms. “Dada! Dada! I love you dada! Please don’t ever go away again dada, PLEASE!”

Damian looks over Devlin’s head at Tommy, a smirk on his face as he hugs his son tightly.

“Don’t you worry, Devlin…you and your mommy will never be without your dada ever again.”


	129. Chapter 129

“Dam..i..an!” Tommy grits out between his teeth. “Do NOT make Devlin promises you cannot keep!” But Damian simply smiles down at Devlin, extremely pleased at his son’s response to seeing him.

“Dada, do you mean it? I can keep you?” Damian’s shoots a quick look over at Tommy and then whispers “Well, I can’t say I will be with you every minute of the day, like mommy is. But I can teach you a way to come visit me.” Tommy growls, causing Damian to amend what he said with “But remember, you always have to ask your mommy first, ok?” Devlin nods then begins to bounce up and down on his dada’s lap until Tommy cannot hold back his smile at their son’s excitement. Their son—still sounds weird to think or say it. Tommy turns around until his body is completely facing the other two and watches them quietly for a moment. Devlin is beautiful but…so again is Damian. Tommy feels his stomach muscles tighten as he looks over the vamp that has cost him so much pain and loss. “How in the fuck can I even think he’s attractive?” Tommy wonders to himself as he notices the tight long sleeved blue sweater molded to every curve of Damian’s upper body, the way his jeans cling to his long legs. “Fuck…” Tommy thinks to himself and blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind…“Devlin doesn’t have any powers…” Once the words are out of his mouth something makes him realize that his assumptions are completely wrong, even before the spreading smirk on Damian’s face confirms Tommy’s thoughts. 

Damian gently presses the palm of his hand against Devlin’s forehead for a few minutes, father and son’s eyes locked in silent conversation. “Ok son, want to try out your new trick?” Devlin nods a few times, his excitement almost causing him to pitch onto the floor off of Damian’s lap. In protective father mode Damian catches Devlin and gives him a fast hug. “Concentrate, son. You can do it!”

Devlin’s face becomes serious as he slices his little hand through the air in an exact imitation of his father. A flash lights up the room for a second before Tommy’s gasp makes father and son smile at each other.

Shannon appears in Tommy’s lap, her pretty blue night gown tucked around her snuggly. She smiles in her sleep then sighs, snuggling against Tommy neck and mumbling a few words. 

“Ain’t she beautiful, dada? Shannon is my wife. Remember you watch us get married?”

Damian looks over at Tommy with a twinkle in his eyes before turning a serious expression to his son. “I remember, Devlin. She is very beautiful. You are lucky to have such a sweet and pretty wife.” Devlin nods a few times, his little face serious. “Yep! We gonna be together forever, just like you and mommy. I just wish mommy didn’t love daddy though. He is mean to me.” 

Suddenly Shannon’s eyes open wide in horror as her hands grab the collar of Tommy’s shirt, whimpering then trying to hide her head in the crook of Tommy’s neck. Tommy instantly begins to rub his hand up and down her back gently, his voice soft as he says “its ok Shannon, you’re fine. No one is going to harm you. You are safe.” Devlin crawls off his dada’s lap and walks over to his momma, reaching out and taking Shannon’s hand in his. “Wifey it’s ok. Come meet my dada.”  
Shannon lifts her head a little and then puts it back down while Damian smiles at her. “Shannon honey, I’m not a ghost! I’m not going to hurt you; I just want to say hi to you.” 

After a little coaxing from everyone, Shannon raises her head to look at Devlin. He nods and gently tugs on her hand. “Come see! Dada is nice!” He tugs once again as Shannon looks to Tommy for permission before sliding off his lap and approaching Damian.

“Are you my dada-inlaw?” Shannon asks, making eye contact with Damian, who throws his head back and laughs heartily. He gently picks Shannon up and places her on his knee, a hand on her back to steady her. “Yes baby, you can say I’m your dada-in-law! And that makes Tommy…” who tries to glare at Damian but fails, a slight smile pulling on the corners of his lips “…your mommy-in-law.” Shannon nods once before reaching out and taking Damian’s cheeks into her little hands, squeezing slightly. “I like you better w’ a body. You less scary.” Damian laughs again and so do the others, the sound ringing through the room, drowning out the storm.

 

“Honey? Why aren’t you in bed? What are you doing standing here at 4am?” Gee whispers to Frank as if he’s lost his mind. They are both standing at the end of Shannon’s bed watching their daughter sleep, a smile on her little face. 

“Devlin called to Shannon and the three of them are with Damian.”

“WHAT??? Frank, are you drunk?” Gee leans forward but does not smell alcohol on his husband’s breath. “No, I’m not drunk! Damian taught his brat how to call souls through time and space. Tommy’s body is down in the basement and Shannon is here but their souls are with that bastard.”

“Frankie! What do we do…”

“NOTHING! Until their souls are returned to their bodies there is nothing I can do. But believe me, when they do return…”

 

Damian sits down on the couch next to Tommy and they watch Devlin and Shannon have a tickle fight on the floor, their laughter making both adults smile. When Damian places his arm around Tommy’s shoulder he is surprise that Tommy snuggles into his side. “They really are sweet together. Even when you can tell that Devlin would just love to roughhouse with her, he holds back so he doesn’t hurt her. Her own brothers do not do that…” Tommy turns his head at the soft noise Damian makes. “What?”

Damian just shakes his head slightly. “Nothing. I was just thinking what a wonderful mom you are. The pups love you and it’s easy to see you love them.” Suddenly Damian’s body tenses, his attention far off. “Baby, I’m sorry but you have to go. I promise that we all will be together again soon.” Damian lowers his head and Tommy thinks that Damian is going to kiss him, but instead Damian places his head next to Tommy’s and whispers “Frank is on to us. If anything happens ask Devlin to bring you both here again, he knows the way. I refuse to lose you again!...” Damian’s gaze takes in Shannon, the way that she is holding Devlin almost as close as he is holding Tommy. Damian thinks to himself “Say it!” before turning back his attention to Tommy and saying “I won’t let my son lose the love of his life, either. I will protect and take care of all of you. Please don’t ever forget that…” Damian leans down and places his lips gently to Tommy’s, keeping the kiss gentle and soft.

Tommy gets lost in Damian’s eyes as he hears Damian say “Son, Shannon…it’s time to go back now.” Both pups rise from the floor groaning and complaining until Damian’s raises his voice slightly. “I’m sorry babies but it has to be. I promise to see you both again soon.” Damian leans down and kisses Shannon’s cheeks until she giggles, then places a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Love you Shannon. I will see you soon!” He then picks up Devlin and holds him close for a moment, trying hard to ignore the boy’s protests and the way his hands cling tightly to his sweater. “Be good and listen to your mama. I love you son.”

Devlin nods once, mumbles “love you dada” before reaching out to take Shannon’s hand in his. She gives him an encouraging smile and squeezes his hand, whispering that everything will be alright.

Tommy stands and moves behind the pups, his eyes once again making contact with Damian’s. In his head he hears Damian whisper “Be careful! You’re fight is just beginning…” before there is a flash of light that causes Tommy to shut his eyes.

When Tommy’s eyes open seconds later he sees a fist before feeling intense pain erupt in his jaw. Confusion and fear twist his stomach as Tommy looks up into Frank’s hate filled eyes. “You fucking whore! You let that fucking bastard TOUCH MY DAUGHTER? Kicking your ass is too good for you…but since you deserve it…”

The next punch causes Tommy to lose consciousness, and even though his mind wanders to Adam and his pups, his last thought is if he will ever see Damian again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To every one of you amazing people who have traveled this road with me~~
> 
> I will be wrapping up this story over the next few chapters. I feel sad but I know that the timing is right. I have grown to love these characters very much so I have decided to write a sequel over the summer. 
> 
> I will be revisiting every couple before the end, and I can assure you that every one one of these characters will play a part in the continuing tale of the Toro Clan...
> 
> Love to you all...  
> xo


	130. Chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1 year anniversary to my sweet Geminimum. I love you babes!

“I now pronounce you husband…and husband…and wife. You may now kiss each other!”

With the crowd around them cheering Mikey rushes forward and bumps his nose as both Ray and Andrew attempt to kiss him at the same time. Always the one to find a quick solution to most problems, Andrew backs off and directs Ray and Mikey to kiss first, trying to patiently wait his turn--but after a few minutes his patience runs thin, pushing his lovers apart and latching his lips onto Mikey’s and then Ray’s in quick secession. Long, passionate kisses can wait until tonight.

As the three take in the happy group of friends and family that have gathered to celebrate their union (held outside this time, in the middle of an open field) in the light of the full moon, they cannot help but notice the underlying stress that is making itself felt throughout those standing in front of them. 

Standing to the right of the crowd is Gee, Frank and their little ones. The boys are smiling and waving but Shannon’s face is red from crying, a few stray tears still shining on her cheeks. Frank looks tense and frustrated and Gee appears to be whispering words of comfort in his ear. 

Opposite Frank’s family is Adam, who is standing with Angel in his arms a few feet in front of Tommy. The two of them haven’t spoken in almost two weeks, not since that morning where Frank discovered Tommy on the basement floor and beat him unconscious. 

Devlin is nowhere in sight. 

Even though Adam looks happy for his parents there is still a hint of sadness in his face, which is echoed ten-fold in Tommy’s expression. Tommy looks so lost, so lonely that Mikey feels tears well up in his eyes when he makes eye contact with his son.

Once the wedding trio has lead the guests back to the reception area at the back of the house, Tommy gives Adam a look filled with regret as he makes his way over to the three of them. 

“I’m sorry to leave so quickly but I think it’s for the best.” Tommy walks down the line, kissing each on the cheek and then whispering goodbye, turning to head back to the house. Mikey reaches out and squeezes Tommy’s shoulder, making him pause. “You don’t have to leave, dear. Stay. We would love it if you’d…”

Tommy glances at Frank then at Adam before answering “I know you mean well. But since I’m the cause of all this stress…” Tommy glances back at Adam, who hugs Angel closer to him, practically snarling in Tommy’s direction over her head. “I’ll just…” Tommy shakes his head and walks back towards the mansion, his head down as he walks away.

Ray and Andrew are stunned when Mikey, wedding dress bellowing out around him, storms over to Adam and snatches Angel from his arms. Looking down into his granddaughter’s questioning face, Mikey gives a small smile and comments “It’s ok baby. I’m going to take you to Aunt Gee for a while.” Yanking on Adam’s hand, Mikey silently pulls Adam along behind him over to where Gee and Frank are standing under a tree talking. 

Shoving Angel into Gee’s arms, Mikey orders “Adam, Frank…in the house NOW!” Gee gives the three of them a shocked look and attempts to follow but Mikey turns on him harshly. “Stay out of this, Gee! Things are complicated enough as is! Just stay and watch the pups.” With that said Mikey turns away and shoves both weres towards the house, mumbling under his breath “Ruin my wedding day! Well fuck that, not on my watch!”

Once both weres are in the back parlor Mikey turns on them, hands on both hips. “Just why in fresh hell are you two acting like assholes? You can’t even place a hold on to your bullshit long enough for us to get married? As if the first attempt wasn’t hell enough?” Mikey watches both of his sons blanch at this comment, silence taking over for a moment as they all think of Ray’s body pinned down under that chandelier in the foyer. 

After a few seconds of trying to shake that image from his mind Mikey continues his verbal assault. “I am sick of the bullshit between the two of you and Tommy Joe.” Frank opens his mouth to protest but Mikey’s voice ramps up a few octaves. “Stuff it, Franklin! I understand how upset you are about Shannon and Devlin. You don’t want your daughter around him any longer, fine. But act like an adult about it and stop the temper tantrums! And you…” Mikey turns towards a furious Adam “…you are being a complete ass! The way you are treating Devlin and Tommy is the surest way to push both of them right into Damian’s arms.” Frankie looks thoroughly chastised but Adam grits his teeth as he spits out “Not now, Momma…don’t make me do this now…”

Mikey moves forward until he is nose to nose with Adam. “Why not? You’re the one with the attitude, not me! If you would just…”

“WHAT MOMMA? PRETEND THAT WE HAVE THE PERFECT RELATIONSHIP LIKE YOU AND DAD PRETEND YOU DO? IT WAS NOT ALL THAT LONG AGO THAT DAD HAD TO FUCK ANDREW SO HE WOULD HIDE HIM FROM YOU, QUEEN OF THE MOTHERFUCKING DARK SIDE! INTERESTING WAY TO START A MARRAGE, HUH?” Frank steps forward and starts to push himself between his mother and brother but fails, the two of them shoving at his shoulders to push him out of the way. “IS THAT WHY YOU ARE ALWAYS DEFENDING TOMMY? OLD HABITS DYING HARD, HUH MOTHER? EVIL DEFENDING EVIL?” 

Without any thought what-so-ever, Mikey’s fist flies through the air and makes contact with Adam’s face. “FUCKER! I know who I am and I face it every single day, Adam! What can’t you face, huh? The fact that your mate would rather spend time with…”  
“YES!” Adam’s voice cracks as his arms swing wide open. “That is EXACTLY it! I went though holy hell trying to rescue him from that bastard who KILLED OUR PUPS and what does he do? Runs to that son of a bitch’s side the first chance he gets! He wants to be with that prick THEN FINE, HE CAN HAVE HIM! If it wasn’t for the fact that I love Angel so damn much then I would have been out of here a long time ago!” 

Mikey stops, relief crossing his face. “Baby…why aren’t you saying all of this to HIM? And you…” Mikey turns to Frank with a sad look. “…you need to put that rage where it belongs, the right way. Use it to fight Damian instead of each of us. Now, if you will excuse me…” Mikey kisses each were on the cheek and sashays to the door “…I have two husbands to get back to. Come back out and join us once you have your shit together. I love both of you.” And with a swish of satin Mikey exits the room.

Frankie looks at Adam for a moment before asking “What the fuck just happened?”

Adam snorts, his hand rubbing the spot where Mikey connected with his cheek. “Momma just making us face our issues instead of killing each other. Sorry I’ve been such an ass to you, Frankie.” Frank shakes his head, his arms going around Adam’s shoulders and pulling in the larger were for a hug. “I’m sorry, too. You’re not the one I’m mad at. I’m going to destroy that bastard for touching my daughter.”

“Which one?” At Adam’s question, Frank raises his eyebrow. “Damian or Devlin?” Frank gives it a second before replying “Both.”

Adam snorts, his eyes dropping to the floor. “I love Tommy, I really do. And I want to love Devlin but…I just can’t. I have tried so hard but I just can’t…”

“Adam, you do realize what will happen if you and Tommy split up, right?” Adam looks uncomfortable for a moment. “That’s nothin’ but an old wives’ tale, Frankie. I’m not scared…” Frank cuts him off “…and you should be! Mated pairs that lose their mates DIE, Adam. It’s that simple. Don’t take that chance.”

Adam turns towards the door. “I’m not the one deciding that, Frankie. Enjoy the reception. I’ll come get Angel in a bit.” Without a backwards glance Adam heads out the door to his bedroom. When he arrives he hears Tommy speaking to Devlin in the pup’s room down the hall. A few minutes go by before Tommy’s voice can be heard from the doorway “I thought you were at the reception.”

Adam turns to look at Tommy, his heart in his throat as he looks at the beautiful werevamp in front of him. “I…we need to talk. Not yell, TALK.”

Tommy looks wary but nods, moving into the room and closing the door behind him. “I’m sorry, Adam…” he stops when Adam shakes his head. “No apologies, TJ. I want to know why you went to that bastard, why…you returned smelling like him. Do you…want him instead of me?” 

Tommy gives Adam a shocked look. “Fuck no! I only want you, damn it! Why are you always pushing me away? I went to him because I needed to talk to him about Devlin…”

Adam snorts and crosses the room to stare out at the reception in the back yard. “Always Devlin. Whatever happened to you and me?”

Tommy cannot believe his ears. “We became PARENTS, Adam! We have a pup that you and the rest of the family except for Mikey HATE, that’s what happened! And you let that hatred come between the two of us! I have never loved you any less…”

“…but you let that piece of shit worm his way back between us again…”

“ADAM! Like it or not, Damian IS Devlin’s father…”

“…and you never let me forget that, do you? In the beginning I didn’t give a shit that our son wasn’t mine. But YOU are the one who keeps pounding that information into every conversation we have. I’m sick of hearing that Devlin is not mine. How would you feel if the shoe was on the other foot?”

“And how would you feel if the ones you love the most were constantly attacking your child? Wanting to harm him?”  
Just then the door to their room swings open and Devlin walks in. He comes to stand in front of his parents as he quietly says “Momma? Daddy? Can I talk to you?” Adam takes a deep breath and glances at Tommy. “Sure, Devlin. What is it you want to say?”

Devlin takes in both his parent’s expressions carefully before saying “I want to go live with dada, all the time. I do not want to live here anymore. I already pack my clothes. I love you both but it’s the only way to stop the fighting and make you love each other again. I wanna go. Just let me.”

Everyone is dancing in the garden two hours later when Devlin walks through the crowd to find Frank and his family. He finds them under a tree, all of them enjoying wedding cake and laughing at a joke that Caleb has just told them. Coming to a stop in front of them all, Devlin lowers his eyes and says “I just came out to tell you goodbye. I am going to live with my dada. I’m not sure when I will see you again but I just wanted you to know. Mommy and Daddy said I could come out here and tell you. I am sorry for all the trouble I caused.” Frank and Gee look at each other in shock as Shannon’s voice rises in pain and shock, her squeals rising. “NO! YOU NO LEAVE ME HUSBAND! You stay with ME…”

Devlin ignores Shannon’s cries as he steps in front of Frank. “May I talk to Shannon in private for a moment? Please?” 

Frank glances at Gee before nodding once. Devlin takes Shannon’s hand and drags her to the dance floor, pulling her sobbing body into his arms and holding her tight to him as they sway to the music. Devlin feels the beginning of tears in his eyes as he mutters “Don’t cry. I’m not really going anywhere. You will see me all the time, promise. The rest of the family, they won’t know a thing. This is the only way to make peace. Momma hates it but we talked, she understands. I heard your daddy say that momma and daddy will die if they break up. I will have dada find a way that I can see the two of you without anyone else knowing it.” Shannon’s grip tightens and Devlin mutters softly, his hand stroking through her hair. “I love you, wifey. I am always with you. I will never leave you for good. We can get through anything. But my momma needs daddy and the family needs to stop fighting because of me. I’m gonna make it right. Just don’t stop lovin’ me.”

Shannon raises her tear stained face and quietly says “I never stop. Ever. You my hubby and I love you. We gonna be ‘gether forever. Here.” Shannon stops dancing and reaches her hands behind her neck, taking off her necklace and placing it in Devlin’s hand. He looks down and sees the pale pink heart, a diamond chip in the upper left corner and “Shannon” inscribed across the surface. “Keep this wid’ you. It means I love you.” She takes Devlin’s chin in her palms and kisses him for a moment before Devlin pulls back and smiles at her. “I need to say goodbye to my grandparents. I will see you soon.” 

Trick feels Pete pull him closer on the makeshift dance floor as he watches Devlin walk over to his grandparents. “It’s going to be a long time until we see that boy again, right?” Pete asks softly after a few minutes of watching Andrew, Mikey and Ray say goodbye to Devlin, each showing different emotions to the news that they receive.

Trick watches as Devlin turns to look at him with a stern expression as he answers “A long time, honey. Devlin is out of our lives as of tonight.” Devlin nods once towards his uncles Trick and Pete, smiles and heads back into the house to gather his things and leave for his dada’s house.


	131. Chapter 131

“Bobby? Are you alive?”  
Deep grunt  
“Very funny, Robbie.”  
“Not trying to be, honey.”  
Long pause.  
“I want to ask Frank to bite me, do you think he will?”  
“I have to be dreaming” Bobby thinks to himself before grunting out “Why the fuck do you want him to do that???”  
There is a pause before Bob hears Robbie shift on the bed, turning his body away from Bob in the dark.  
Another few heartbeats before…  
“I want to have pups.”  
“……………………………What in the FUCKING FUCK did you just say????” PUPS???? WHAT THE….”  
Robbie waits a minute before trying again.  
“I…want my own pups. I want to be a momma. What do you think, Bobby?”

Bob turns over so fast he almost flips Robbie onto the floor by accident. “What the???” Taking a ragged breath, Bob runs a hand over his face and tries to collect himself. On one level he realizes that his mate has just bared his soul to him and must be feeling extremely vulnerable right now. But the rest of him wants to scream and shout and throw shit and…he is totally weirded out to say the least…

After a few more deep breaths he tries again, his heart in his throat. Bob cannot help but have the foreshadowing that, if he answers incorrectly…he’s going to lose his mate. 

“Robbie, baby…what are you…I mean, you just became a vamp and…aren’t I enough for…”

Robbie sits up on the side of the bed and reaches for his sleep pants. “Oh Bobby! I’m not saying that our mating or my being a vamp or our being together isn’t enough. But I have wanted children all my life! Seeing Tommy and Gerard with their pups, playing with them and being a part of their lives just makes me want pups of my own, that’s all. And I…wanted to tell you…how I feel…”

Bob spins Robbie around and pins him down on the bed before he has a chance to leave. Robbie’s surprised grunts turn to ones of confusion and retreat when he looks into Bob’s eye. He expected a laundry list of emotions to be there for Robbie to view—rage, indignation, self-doubt, disinterest…so when he sees only love and affection staring down at him it takes Robbie’s breath away. 

Robbie has always known that Bob loves him, even if he does have to wade through all his bravado and blustering to get to it sometimes. Bob has never had to account for his actions before he met Robbie—it was either "put up with me the way I am or fuck off". Robbie knows the massive effort that Bob has put into each minute of their time together, trying to be patient and attentive when it is easier for him to just throw up his hands and walk. So these few seconds that they are staring at each other, everything so raw and open and on the edge, mean more to Robbie than anything else that Bobby could ever give him. 

Robbie holds his breath as Bobby quietly says “Let’s go talk to Frank.”

 

Trick rocks Angel on the rocker in the parlor, Pete deep asleep on the couch across from them. In the beginning the three of them had been chatting and laughing, until Pete and Angel began to yawn over and over, Pete finally giving in and pulling a blanket over himself before drifting off. Trick has been humming to himself for a while now, thinking that Angel is asleep, her head tucked under his chin. He is surprised out of his deep thoughts when he hears “Uncle Pete really loves you, doesn’t he, Uncle Trick?”

Patrick nods once, feeling Angel’s hands tighten in his shirt briefly. “We love each other very much, honey.”

“Even when you fight.”

“Even then. I know that, even if we scream at each other sometimes, we will be there for each other in the end. Does that make sense?”

Angel nods. “But my parents?”

Trick shifts Angel until she can look up at him. “Your parents love each other very much honey, as much as they love you. But all grown-ups argue sometimes, it’s just part of life.” Angel nods and sighs out “I want someone to love me, like Uncle Pete loves you and Devlin loves Shannon.” 

Trick chuckles then answers “You have a long time until you have to worry about that, babes. Just enjoy your life and love will come when it’s ready.” Angel gives Trick a cute pout. “But I wanna be in love NOW, Uncle Trick! Just like Shannon…”

Looking out the far window, where he can see Shannon sitting by the fountain, her sadness reaching him through such a distance, Trick hugs Angel to him tightly and comments “Love is not always smooth, honey. Enjoy the simple times while you have them…”

 

Feeling a shift in the air, Mikey turns around as he begins to speak. “Thank you for meeting me, Damian.”

Damian glances around the room as if expecting to be attacked any second. “My darling Mikey! Honeymoon over so soon? I’m surprised that you have the energy to stand, sweetie! Or were you the one who got to watch?” 

Mikey slowly crosses the room until he is within hugging distance of Damian. “Always with the dirty mind, right Dam?” When Damian takes him in his arms for a long, tight hug Mikey returns it. "I came to talk to you about the bullshit that is going on between my family members. A friend of mine called me with a warning. Members of the Council are tired of the family’s infighting. They want Ray to step down, and for someone outside of the family to be voted in his place. Do you have anything to do with this?”

The honest look of surprise on Damian’s face tells Mikey everything that he wants to know. “Mikey, I’m a lot of things but this is not the way I handle shit, you know? I go straight for the throat, not a sneaky backwards attack like this. Besides, I’ve been spending all my time learning how to be a good dad." Mikey watches a proud smile cross Damian's face and cannot help but smile back at him. "Do you know how you are going to handle this mess? Does Ray know yet?”

“No, he doesn’t know, and I have no idea what the fuck to do to fix this. Ray won’t back down, you know that.” The next words that Damian speaks take Mikey totally by surprise.

“What can I do to help?”


	132. Chapter 132

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Good vs. Evil?"
> 
> xoxo

Rain continued to splatter against the large picture window as the wind picks up. Damian jumps slightly when a bolt of lightning slices through the sky, connecting with the earth not three feet from the window he is standing at. Damian turns quickly, checking to see if the loud clap of thunder that accompanied the lightening has woken Devlin. All appears well though; no motion from the couch in the corner of the room where his son drifted off to sleep an hour ago.

When Devlin arrived, Damian set up a bedroom in the spacious cabin for him. Trying his best to be a good father, he immediately rushed out to provide everything his son would need. But even though he purchased a large bed for Devlin’s room, his son prefers to sleep on the large couch by the fireplace, where he could always be close to his father.

Damian cannot help but frown as he sits on the couch opposite the one Devlin is sleeping on. His son’s face appears sad, his expression full of longing. A part of Damian’s cold heart reaches out to his son, wishing he could bring a smile to his small face. 

Thinking back to his days before becoming a vampire, Damian can only remember feeling cold and alone. His family never wanted him; he was only kept around as a “breeder”…someone to carry the family name into the next generation. Damian’s mother gave all her time and attention to his sisters; she knew, practically since he was born, that Damian was gay—therefore, just a waste of her time. Damian cannot help the tears that fill his eyes as he pictures his beautiful mother, her long blond hair reaching to her knees, the smell of sweet perfume that followed her every move. He remembers reaching out to touch her, the sting on his skin as she slaps his hand away every time he reached for her. 

Devlin shifts in his sleep, his lips muttering a few silent words. “It’s not fair” is the only thought that is floating around in Damian’s brain. He never thought that he would have the children that he always wanted. True, he was a vampire when he first noticed Tommy; felt the stirrings of lust when he saw that pretty dirt-covered boy. He just figured that maybe they could find some young thing in need of money, someone for Tommy to knock up so that they could have a baby. But as fate would have it, things slid out of his hands and it was Tommy who ended up having his baby, who ended up so far away from him and their child. Except for his parents, who never gave two shits about him, Damian had only loved two others in his life…Tommy and Mikey. That is, before Devlin and Shannon came along. He has to admit that he loves both kids more than he ever thought could be possible. 

Mikey showing up out of the blue was a complete shock. What in the fuck would bring his Queen to him like that? Damian stares into the fire place and thinks about Mikey. Their relationship was complicated, to say the least. And now…taking time off of her honeymoon to come to HIM for help in saving Ray! That’s would be like Tommy asking him to save Adam! What a joke!

But…

Deep down inside, Damian knows that there is nothing that he wouldn’t do for Mikey. Love doesn’t just end, even after centuries apart. Damian stands up and heads back towards the window, looking out at the storm in deep thought. He knows that eventually he will come up with a plan to rescue Ray and the rest of the family that he will never be, could never become a part of…because the only family who would ever accept him is asleep on the couch behind him. 

 

“Bite ME? What the…YOU bite ME?” 

Frank cannot help but laugh at Bob’s frustration. “Dude, did you just go dago on me? That sounded like you just walked out of a scene of the movie GoodFellas! I’m the dago here, remember?” Bob continues to sputter and look uncomfortable and Frank cannot help but wonder if it is the idea of being bitten, or the idea of having FRANK bite him that has Bob on edge. So he changes his tactics a bit, tries to make Bobby laugh by saying “Yeah, I have to bite you after I bite Robbie. Or Adam could do it, if you want. But I think you are just too bitchy as it is…”

“Fuck you Iero. Seriously.” Robbie gives Bob a look that says “Honeyyyyyyyyy…” and Bob caves but still looks worried. “But if you bite my baby, how do I know that you won’t have some kind of weird craving for him in the middle of the night? Try to make him yours? Cause you know, full moon and all…”

Frank laughs again but this time it’s Gerard, who is sitting on the bed combing Shannon’s long hair that joins in with “Because weres only have one mate for life, Bob. Robbie will be your mate, just like in the vamp world. Frank will just make it so that you can have pups…” then Bob grunts softly as Gee continues with “and besides…Frank knows that if he lays a paw on anyone besides me I will castrate him in his sleep.”

Shannon turns her head and asks Frank “Daddy, what’s crass-tra-whatever?” Frank leans down and kisses the tip of his daughter’s nose. “It means that mommy will be very mad at daddy.” All the adults in the room then begin to chuckle at her very confused sounding “Oh.”

Seeing how nervous that Bob still is, Frank walks over to him and gives him a hug. “Dude, it’s ok really. The two of you need to go out and have a good meal at sunset tomorrow, then come find me. It will be an eventful evening and…” with a glance at his mate, who smirks back at him, Frank finishes with “…then onto the fun of making pups!”

 

Andrew walks into the wing of the mansion that he shares with his two husbands and sighs heavily, his face looking as guilty as he feels. “Ray? Mikey? I…need to confess something.” As he makes his way into the living room of the suite, he finds his two loves cuddled up on the couch waiting for him. But with a cursory glance his direction, Ray immediately asks “Ok Andrew…what did you do?”

Andrew lowers his gaze as well as his voice as he answers “I…Adam…I think I just made a huge mistake…”

 

Damian barely catches the blur out of the corner of his eye before first his shoulder and then his face is smashed into the brick fireplace. He grunts loudly as he tries to push back into the body behind him, but instead feels his forehead reconnecting with the brick again and again. Vision swimming and nausea rising he slurs out the only thing that comes to mind…

“Hello Adam.”

“Fuck you, you fucking prick! You just can’t help but FUCK WITH MY FAMILY, RIGHT!? First my mate and then my son? He’s MY son, NOT YOURS Damian! You’ve turned him against me before he was even born and now he’s LIVING WITH YOU! I never wanted him with you! He’s my boy and I love him! ”

Hearing Devlin’s voice rising in panic behind them, Damian does something he never thought he’d do. He gives in. Relaxing his body completely, Damian allows Adam to throw him around like a rag doll. “Adam, not in front of Devlin…” 

Adam flips Damian around and stops dead in his tracks. Damian levels Adam with an apologetic look and whispers “Please, Adam. I’m begging you. The boy has been through enough. Please stop.” With blood pouring down Damian’s face from his nose and forehead he looks pathetic, but it’s the look in Damian’s eyes that catches his attention. Try as hard as possible Adam cannot help but see the concern and love in those eyes as they turn towards Devlin, who is rushing over to push himself between his two dads to stop the fighting. 

Adam stops all motion, completely stunned. Devlin stares up at Adam, a lost, questioning look on his face. The boy makes no noise but he doesn’t need to—he glances up just in time for a large drop of Damian’s blood to land on his forehead, the spot trickling down the side of his nose to his lips. After another few seconds go by Adam, moving without thinking, wipes the blood away with a small smile on his lips. Devlin smiles back, raising his little hand and placing it in Adam’s bloody one squeezing it tightly. 

Damian’s face mirrors his shock when Adam raises his empty hand to his lips, tearing open his wrist and offers it to Damian, who shakes his head no. Devlin, scared at the massive blood flow that continues down Damian’s face, whispers “Please dada! Daddy wants to help…”

Damian looks at Adam, sees understanding and the begging for forgiveness that is written all over his face, and then glances at Devlin, who continues to beg silently with his eyes. Damian takes a deep breath and smiles first at Devlin, then at Adam before drinking deeply from Adam, his wounds closing immediately. The awkward feeling continues between vamp and werevamp as Damian licks Adam’s wound closed and then gently drops Adam’s wrist after giving it a reassuring squeeze of thank you. 

Adam and Damian stare at each other for a few seconds in silence before Devlin asks Adam “Does this mean you love me now?” 

Adam picks Devlin up in his arms and holds him tight against his chest, mumbling “There never has been a moment when I didn’t love you, Devlin. I just…didn’t know how to matter to you. The way you need.”

Devlin mumbles back into Adam’s chest “You just gave me what I need. You love my dada.”  
Adam and Damian stare at each other, at a loss for words.


	133. Final Chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a way, I still cannot believe that this is the final chapter! But my darling muse Geminimum and I will be writing the sequel together. Gemi has come up with the perfect title for it--Anarchy. We will be posting the first chapter on Sunday and we hope you will come along for the ride. 
> 
> Thank you to each of you, from the bottom of my heart, for taking this journey with me. This started off being a story about my abusive ex and a past of hell, and turned into a labor of love. Thank you for sticking in there with me and I hope that you continue the journey of the Toro Clan with me. I love you all.  
> xoxoxo

FOUR MONTHS LATER

 

Robbie stands on his bedroom balcony in the noonday sun. The door behind him slides open and he hears his husband growl in pain behind him.

“Sunglasses over there on the table, hon.”

He hears Bobby grunt as he slides the glasses on his face. “Still not used to this shit.” Robbie hears then feels Bob slide up behind him, his arms sliding gently around Robbie’s middle, both hands coming to rest on his swollen middle. 

“You’ll get used to it again, babe. Your eyes will adjust over time. Frank said that you will be able to focus in the daylight before our pups get here.”

At the word “pups” he feels Bob’s hands flex on his middle, feels the pups wiggle under Bob’s strong grip. Bob leans forward and whispers “Best idea you ever had, honey…”

“PETER!!!!! Where the FUCK are you taking that? You know they go up front…”

Bob glances down to see Pete struggling with a large armful of chairs for the couple's wedding. “Thank gods we aren’t like those two! Patrick is so fucking sweet but he has such a horrible temper…

“Sounds like someone I know…”

“Fucker!” Bob leans in and kisses his husband’s cheek gently. “If you weren’t pregnant I’d throw you over my knee…”

Robbie turns around in Bob’s arms and wraps his arms around Bob’s neck. “I’m not going to be pregnant forever, you know…”

Bob smiles and kisses Robbie gently. “I know honey. I’m keeping count of your misbehavior, don’t you worry…” From the courtyard below they hear an exasperated “PETE YOU DUMB SHIT!” and Bob sighs “Let’s go down and rescue Pete before Trick stakes him out in the sun behind the garage…”

 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.” 

The crowd cheers as Pete wraps his arms around Trick’s body, dipping him back for a deep kiss. Trick laughs and wraps his arms around his husband’s chest, raising his head and kissing Pete thoroughly. Mikey and Robbie wipe tears off their cheeks as Bobby and Frank yell out dirty encouragements. 

Rafe looks at his sister, who smiles but still looks a bit sad. “Just think Shannon! Uncles Trick and Pete are now married, and Uncles Robbie and Bobby’s wedding is next week! Isn’t this fun?” Shannon nods sadly and Rafe places a hand on his sister’s shoulder, shaking her gently. “C’mon sis, cut it out. Thinking of your freak again?”

“HE’S NOT A FREAK, YOU ARE!” Shannon notices the adults around her turning to see who shouted and she lowers her voice, pushing Rafe back with all her might. “Devlin is no different than us! You’re just jealous…”

“Of a freak??? No way! He doesn't belong in this family. He is where he belongs, with his demon father! I wish you would grow up and just forget about him!”

Shannon feels rage run through her tiny body as she steps forward, her small hands balling up into fists. Moving to stand nose to nose with Rafe, she whispers in a menacing tone “He will grow up to be twice the man you will be. He will run this family, never fear. And I am going to be by his side when he does it…”

 

Tommy cannot seem to stop smiling as he watches Adam wrestling on the floor with Devlin. He feels completely comfortable as Damian sits next to him on the couch, laughing at their antics with him. Tommy never thought he’d see the day when they would all be in the same room together without bloodshed. His gaze shifts to Damian, who is smiling just as hard as he is. There might just be a small chance at peace yet…

“I want to thank you for…whatever it is that you did to help the family with the Council problem, Damian. That was wonderful of you.” Adam stops tickling Devlin long enough to add “Yes, thank you from me, too. I wish I knew your secret…”

Damian’s smile slips for a second, fear showing in his hooded eyes as he practically whispers “I…just begged a favor from an old friend, is all. No big deal.” Then the smile is back full wattage as he adds “Glad I could help.”

“On days like this I really miss you more than ever, babes.” Andrew drizzles more massage oil onto Ray’s back before digging his fingers into the tight muscles beneath his fingertips. “You snuck out of bed without kissing either Mikey or I goodbye and have been gone for over 20 hours. I thought the Council session would never end.”

Ray sighs as he feels the tension leak out of his body. “Yeah, honey. I was…uuuuggghhh!...feeling the same way, believe me! I wish…” Ray suddenly turns silent, making Andrew feel a bit uncomfortable.

“What babes?”

“…I…wish that…I could…never mind. Maybe someday.”

“Honey…”

Ray turns over and surprises Andrew with a passionate kiss before smiling a sad  
smile. “Someday I’ll belong only to my two husbands.” Ray’s eyes become distant as he mumbles to himself “Someday.”

 

Gee rolls over to find cool sheets next to him and nothing else. Rubbing his eyes he notices his Frankie standing out on the balcony, his elbows on the railing in front of him. Gee never can quite get over the fact that Frankie never seems to age. He looks exactly the same as he did the day they first met.

Quietly sliding out of bed, Gee pulls on a pair of shorts and walks out to join his husband in the early morning light.

“Morning beautiful. I thought you were asleep.” Gee wraps his arms around Frankie from behind, pulling him close to his chest. “How can I sleep without my favorite body pillow?” Frank huffs and Gerard cannot help but chuckle. “You are and always will be what gets me through my nights, Frankie. I could never live without you by my side and in my arms. We were made for each other, two peas in a pod." Frank smiles but still looks stressed. What’s wrong, honey? I can feel the anxiety coming off of you.”

“It’s going to storm.”

Gee looks at the brilliant pink and red sunrise, surrounded by pale blue. “Frankie, there’s not a cloud in sky. What are you talking about?”

Frankie turns in Gee’s arms and gives him a look that sends a scared chill down his spine. “No baby. There’s a hurricane coming and…I’m not sure that the family is going to be able to survive this storm.”

Gerard reaches out to smooth away the lines of stress that crease Frankie’s features. “The family has faced horrible odds before and won. What could possibly be more horrible than what we have dealt with so far?”

Frankie turns his head towards the horizon and sighs. 

“I can’t say for sure, Gee. But I do know that we are in for a hell of a wild ride.”


End file.
